Out There, In Here
by BearSent176
Summary: The Blush AU trail comes to an end. Kim and Ron, Tara and Josh are on their way to the weekend getaway Tara planned. Some catching up and explanations are given as all can look forward. Chapter 34's up. We hope you enjoy, thanks for following along.
1. Chapter 1

Out There, In Here

**Hello. Welcome to the first collaboration between Sentinel103 and CajunBear73, posted under our combined pen names of BearSent176. No, it's not the strength of smell we put off from our writing, but rather a best effort at combining our pen names in a whacky way we hope you enjoy as much as what we offer to you for your entertainment on the KP site.**

**Below we present the beginnings of an AU of our favorite heroes from the 'Blush' episode on. But this time Ron, through no fault of his own, didn't make it to Kim in time and things in Middleton were a bit different for our heroes, friends and family. Just how different, we leave for you to find out as this tale progresses.**

**So without further ado, here is…**

Chapter 1

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Sir please follow me Dr. Director will see you in her office.", Agent Brenda Smith said as she started walking the blond haired, brown-eyed young man to his destination. For a moment she looked into the weary eyes of someone who had seen more than most eighteen-year-olds, and smiled sympathetically.

"Yes Ma'am. Do you know what Betty wants with me? It's been very busy since _she _disappeared a year and a half ago.", the young man confided to her as he paused.

'_Yeah I didn't make it back in time and her brothers really sped up what Dr. D was trying to do to her. I guess they've learned their lesson_._'_, as he slowly shook his head while remembering the long ago end of that mission.

'_It was one hell of a lesson though. At least Josh has moved on even if I can't.', _he mused as he followed the GJ Agent. _'I would rather that he or anyone else had earned her love instead of what happened. Man, I am such a loser.'_

"Please knock and go right in, she's waiting for you Mr. Stoppable.", Agent Smith informed him.

"Please come in Mr. Stoppable.", a muffled greeting from behind the door after he knocked.

The one-eyed Director of Global Justice rose from her seat as the young man entered. "How have you been Ronald?", Betty Director coolly asked the tired young man.

"Busy Ma'am; it's been tough changing roles from Distraction to Lead in these missions. That and all that goes into keeping up with my schoolwork, though Mr. Barkin has been tutoring me. Between the job, school and doing the best that I can on missions after…after I failed to save KP…frankly I just don't know if I can keep it up much longer.", releasing a tired sigh.

"At least I don't have to worry about making the grade for any _**extracurricular**_ _**activities**_ these days.", he replied with a tight smile.

"Yes, there's that.", Betty chuckled. Then in a voice tinged with incomplete sincerity, "And I'm sorry about GJ's overlooking you all this time Ronald; it's just that from the beginning we had plans for Kimberly, and not you, when she came under my, that is, our scrutiny."

Then, after a long pause, "Ronald?…..What would you say if I told you that we might have found Kimberly?"

"Either you're out of your mind or you're just pulling my chain!", Ron snapped as his eyes suddenly blazed blue, "Then I would want to know why the hell you didn't tell me before?"

Standing her ground, "Calm down Ronald, the reason that we didn't was because we didn't know how to use the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer...Even Dementor didn't know what it could really do. We just learned how to do this and activated the unit to where it locked onto Kimberly's DNA."

"We got a trace...actually more than a trace. We had a short visual before we lost the track and now we think that we can send someone through a portal of our making and bring her back to this dimension. The problem is we don't know where the portal is going to open in relation to Kimberly's location. We have a lock on her position, but we can't be sure of where we put someone.", Betty explained.

"Ronald, are you interested in maybe bringing her back home?", Dr. Director lightly questioned.

"Of course I'm interested in bringing her back! In a heartbeat! What do you think? Which arm do you want?", he raged.

Then calming down, "When do you want to try and what will I be facing?", as new hope of broke within him.

"One thing we do know is that if the air was bad or there was no water Kimberly would have died by now. We actually caught a glimpse of her and I have a screenshot off of the Command Console to prove it. She was in a cave or room of some sort and appeared to very thin and quite alone.", Betty replied, "The trench coat Mankey said she was wearing that night was wrapped tightly around her."

"I'll do it but I need a few days to get ready. No dammit, can you be ready tonight? Her friends and family have waited too long for her.", Ron decided,_ 'And who knows what's happened to her too.'_

"We'll try, but I want you to take oxygen, first aid supplies, water, and food. I don't know how much longer she can hold out Ronald.", the Director of Global Justice replied with a touch of desperation in her voice.

Then, "Listen go home, get some rest. Have Wade tune his DNA sniffer to Kimberly's DNA, I know that he has a copy of it. Tell your parents that you'll be gone a few days to a few weeks."

_'How about you Ronald, are you going to bring her home just for her family and friends?',_ she mused.

"Should I tell the Possibles?", Ron asked.

"No I'll do that; you just get rested and ready. I'll call your Mr. Barkin and let him know as well.", Betty replied.

"Well I'm taking Rufus along; I need another set of eyes. And I'm going to call a couple of others in case I don't come back.", Ron told her.

"Don't tell anyone where you're going or what you're going to try Ronald. I don't want to get their hopes up. Miss Rockwaller took over a year to come to terms with Kimberly's disappearance.", Betty urged.

"I won't tell them what I'm going to do, but I won't be coming home without KP, Dr. Director. I failed her once I will not fail her again.", Ron replied sternly.

"That wasn't your fault Mr. Stoppable. Who knew that her brothers were going to get involved? Especially the way they did _that_ night.", Betty reminded him.

"They were young; they just thought it was a prank. If they had thought long enough about what could happen they wouldn't have shown that movie on Kim's last date. Then I would have had enough time to get the flower back to her.", Ron defended the twins.

"Well that was a hell of a prank. Of course Drakken hiring those Embarrassment Ninjas was low too.", Dr. Director remarked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I showed them the error of their ways that night when I left him with enough smarts to realize what I had done to him, and Shego in a plasma-less funk because of her involvement." sighing as he took in a tired breath. "I've gotten a better handle on that, the first time I didn't know how to do it, I just sorta reacted"

"Then after they get their _talents_ back I had to remind them again when Drakken tried to take over the world with those toys he flooded BN with. _That_ time I gave him the IQ of little more than a rock, for six months. As for Shego, I think she's really starting to hold a grudge.", he chuckled at the memory. Anyway they're blocked until I'm happy they learned their lesson this time.

At Betty look of surprise. "No, I really didn't take anything away from them; I just kept them from accessing what they take for granted. It's a lot harder than you realize, but I have no reason to tell them that, it might make them easier to get along with if they think I can take their abilities whenever I feel like it with no problems on my part."

"Do you want to see them?", Betty asked as she racked her brains over how he was able to accomplish that little trick.

"Yeah let's let them know that you guys have found KP and that I'm going after her. Once she recovers I'll let them have their abilities back and we can resume the dance.", chuckling, "Of course blue boy won't understand, but I can adjust his _condition_ enough to give him a little hope."

"Alright let's go visit our two celebrities. You do know, Stoppable, that Shego hasn't lost her abrasiveness over the course of her incarceration.", Betty commented.

"Doesn't surprise me." Then pausing to reflect, "Man has it been tough. This seems like an everlasting nightmare. All I want to do is go back to the way it was; the Sidekick, following KP around on those adventures.", He sighed wistfully as they walked down the corridors of the massive facility.

"I don't think you can go back Ronald, you've come too far and made too many enemies now." While walking, she turned to the young man and with something in her eye he couldn't read, she asked, "You love Kimberly, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I didn't know that I loved her until sometime last year. It wasn't one of those in your face revelations; it just sorta snuck up on me. One day I was looking at her picture and just started crying. It was after a tough mission, and except for Rufus, I realized just how alone I was." Looking pointedly at the older woman, "I'd like you to keep that to yourself Ma'am."

Just as direct, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"We are talking about it and as a matter of fact we're just about done talking about it.", he replied growing tired of talking with the head of the international police agency.

"When you find Kimberly and get her back are you going to tell her?", Betty asked, her voice giving no emotion in her question.

"And ruin a friendship? Not on your life Ma'am, KP always chased after the hotties, not someone like me and I'm not going to screw her head up like that." Pausing a bit, "When this is over I think I'll go back to Japan and have a talk with my instructor about my feelings. He knows what's going on, and he was the one who told me not to give up hope.", the young man explained.

Shaking her head before stopping at a door, "OK here we are. Let's brighten up the day for these two.", Betty lightly announced as she showed her badge to the attending Officer.

"Good morning Shego, how are you doing today? Have you potty trained Dr. D yet?", Ron asked with a chuckle as they entered.

"You know, that was evil. A lot more evil than anything _I_ ever thought about buffoon!", the pale skinned woman snapped.

"You guys should have played nice, but you didn't. And that last little thing with Syntho-901?...You know, Erin?" Pausing to let that sink in, "And trying to take over the world? I just got a little pissed. You're lucky I didn't make you two disappear when you made KP disappear! In my book she may be dead and to me and in the eyes of the law what you did amounts to the murder of a sixteen year old girl. And you know what the punishment is for that: the gurney and a date with a needle.", Ron snapped back, "If _I'd_ have taken that step back then, I'd have saved the world a whole lot of trouble."

"The _Princess_ wouldn't have liked that **Sidekick**.", Shego laughed, twisting the only _knife_ at her disposal.

"She's not around to make her concerns known to me is she?", Ron asked, blue flaring around him.

"I hit a nerve Ronniekins?", she cackled.

"Yeah you did!", then turning to Dr. Director, "Ma'am you want to tell them" Or should I make sure that Shego never lights up again? I have thought about blocking her _permanently_. I think having pale skin suits her much better than the mint hued one she use to have."

Shego paled even more, "You promised, and just like the Princess you never break your promises.", squeaked a desperate reminder of a life she missed.

"And you went over the line! By a bunch! If I find out that KP is _dead_, remember I might just lose it and become Zorpox again!", he roared as she shivered at the memory, that and if it hadn't been for a pink rodent they might all be calling Zorpox, Master.

To this day she could not really understand how Rufus convinced the temporarily reformed scientist to repair the helmet and the combat mode he took up against the 'blue Stoppable'.

"You liked that one didn't you?", Ron growled as he noticed the once-green-skinned-villainess trembling from the flashbacks she was suddenly having.

"Alright you two this is not why we came here. Shego, we may have found a way to bring Kim Possible back. If you two promise to never hurt her again. I will ask Ronald to release his control on the two of you once Kimberly is back to normal.", Dr. Director told her.

"Oh should we get on our knees and thank you oh great Doctor Director?", Shego snarked as she dropped to the floor and mockingly prostrated herself.

"No maybe not me, but Ronald may buy into you asking for your powers back.", Betty replied inwardly smiling.

"OH PLEASE Master Ronald, I'd love to be able to kick your biscuit again. Just give me the chance...AND I'LL FRY YOU.", Shego began to get up.

Ron coldly stared at her as he began to glow, Shego, showing her intelligence, backed off.

"Dr. Director I think this meeting is over. I'd like a picture of what you think you have. Then I'll have Wade set his gadget up. I'd like for you to chip me and give Dr. Load the frequency."

Turning to the door, "I've decided to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Dr P after all and I'm going to give them the image. I want some of Kim's gear, she might have been without a change of clothes for some time and I'm sure she would appreciate it, so I'm gonna see if her 'rents will let me take her pack.", he informed her.

"I'd rather do this myself Ronald.", Betty replied.

"Well it's my job as a team member to break this kind of news to Kim's family. No disrespect Ma'am, but they may turn me inside out if I asked for Kim's things without telling them why.", making direct eye contact with Betty.

"And Mrs. Dr P is making brain loaf and has already invited me to our weekly supper.", lightening the moment with the one-eyed woman.

"OK, OK Ronald, have it your way, just don't get their hopes up too much. It's been very hard for them and the boys.", Betty reminded him.

"Yes Ma'am I remember. Just like I remember sitting with them for six months with Mom and Dad. Same with calming the Cheer Squad down and why we went on that fake contest at Wannaweep. And commissioning that statue of KP...Yeah you got it. Like I said before I don't care if it kills me, she's going to return to her family and friends.", he finished just as they returned to Dr. Director's office.

After calling up the file Betty pushed the print button. A minute later Ron was looking tearfully at the image that haunted his dreams.

_'She was right, that's KP and she looks so frail and cold. I can't fail her now. This is the most important thing I've ever done._' He nearly cried.

"Thanks Ma'am I'll be ready to go anytime from the end of dinner on.", Ron told her as he wiped his eyes and left for the exit.

Dr Director looked at him as he walked out,_ 'I wonder what kind of night you'll have Ronald?'_

XXXXXXXX

Ron shut his scooter off at a somewhat beloved brick home. Sighing he carried the packet up to the door and knocked.

After waiting a couple of minutes, then twice repeatedly beating on the door, it opened. "What do...Oh Stoppable what's going on? Did you have a mission come up?", Steve Barkin asked.

Ron looked around, "Ah Mr. Barkin, can I come in for a minute?...Something _has _come up and I don't know when it's going to start or when I'm going to get back. I know that Finals are in three or four weeks...I might have to either make them up or take them early Sir.", Ron informed the Vice Principal.

"OK what's so important son?", he asked as he motioned Ron to the kitchen table.

Ron opened the packet and handed him the picture that he had just obtained from Global Justice.

The former Marine first glanced and then took a second look. "Stoppable, is this a joke?", he asked.

"Not according to Global Justice. They say that they can open a portal and get me to her. I'm leaving as soon as they call Sir.", Ron replied.

"OK son, I'll call them in the morning to verify it. You can have all the time off you need. I'd go with you, but I have responsibilities." Looking him straight in the eyes, "You better do me one favor Ron.", he told him.

"What's that Sir?", Ron asked.

"Don't come home without her. The school hasn't been the same without her fire.", Steve replied.

"I won't come back without Kimberly Anne Possible sir. I promise.", he confided to the older man.

"If you say so Stoppable...Good luck son.", Barkin told him.

"Thanks Mr. B, I might need it. See ya.", Ron replied.

On the walk back out to his scooter Ron called Wade up and related the information to Kim's tech guru.

"OK Ron, I'll get the device to you. Have GJ give me the frequencies to the tracking devices, I might be able to get a trace if you stay close enough to the portal. I'll also have extra survival rations for you guys. I'll talk to you later.", Wade told the remaining human field agent of Team Possible.

"I'm heading over to the Possible's for dinner. I'm going to inform them too and get KP's pack and some clothing for her.", Ron explained.

"OK I'll make sure to add some blankets and a First Aid Kit. Being gone this long who knows what kind of shape you'll find her in Ron. If I can't get it ready before you leave the Possibles then I'll make sure it gets to your house.", Wade informed him.

"Well Mom and Dad are out of town right now. So I'll call you again when I leave their place.", Ron added.

"Sounds good Ron, I'll talk to you later.", Wade replied

Ron started up his old scooter. Somehow it survived the events of Junior Prom. Synthodrone-901, or rather Erin, hadn't beaten it up too bad. Of course Dr. D ended up paying for repairs to the old machine.

The mad scientist finally got the point to Ron's threats when reinforced by the six-foot long, two inch diameter galvanized pipe the young man drove through the roof just off Drewbie's ear. The thundering 'Crack' heard was as loud and clear as Ron's words that night.

At that point the crazy doctor remembered Ron Stoppable's full name. Hell he even memorized Ron's home address while the police taking him away held their noses in disgust.

Ron called ahead, "Mrs. P?...Yeah this is Ron...Yes Ma'am I'll be over in a few. Sorry about being a little late...Oh yeah, I'll tell you when I get there. Yes Ma'am I love you too.", Ron ended the call.

Ten minutes later Ron shut down the obstacle to his acquiring better transportation. Though nearly worn out, that his two wheeled device still existed was reason enough his parents would not get him more reliable transportation.

Removing his helmet and carrying the packet under his arm, Ron walked up to the front door and knocked. A man with brown hair, streaked with gray, opened the door and greeted him, "Good evening Ronald, you're not too late. It must have been pretty important for you to be late for 'brain loaf night'.", James Possible chuckled slightly while remembering how his daughter thought the dish was gross.

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P; I had something come up that needed my attention. How about we discuss it over dinner?", Ron asked.

Seeing the older man's eyebrows raise and with a slight nod, he followed Dr. James T. Possible to the kitchen where Anne was warming dinner back up for their weekly guest.

"I take it what's in the package has something to do with us Ronald.", the rocket scientist stated as a beautiful red headed woman placed a plate in front of Ron with a smaller plate for Rufus.

"Yes it is and thanks for the food for my little buddy. You know I never can seem to get enough...I think the reason KP began inviting me over was she knew how much I liked your cooking Mrs. Dr. P...I...I'm not sure… it still hits me in the gut even after all this time…. And I had to come over tonight and break some news to you."

"News about Kimmie-cub?", James asked his daughter's best friend.

"Yes Sir… well I guess a picture is worth a thousand words...So I'd better just show you this.", Ron opened the envelope and pulled out an eight by ten inch photo and handed it to Kim Possible's father.

"This… looks... Choke...like my _daughter_. According to the boys…she was wearing a trench coat like this one that night… Ronald when was this taken?", he asked.

"In the last day or two Sir. GJ was able to find her. They're trying to set it up so that they can open a portal and get me through. Somehow they got the image of her through something they developed...I wasn't told the details.", Ron informed him.

"Ronald that sounds dangerous. Are you sure you want to try this?", Anne asked.

"What kind of Sidekick wouldn't go after his Team Leader Ma'am? Even if she was someone I absolutely hated I'd go and get her back. You guys know how I feel about KP, so it sorta makes it a no brainer doesn't it?", he asked.

Ron stopped for a moment to think before both of Kim's parents embraced him in a hug.

Tears from both James and Anne soaked his shirt. Ron couldn't speak._ 'Maybe it's time. Maybe I can make a difference for her.',_ he thought as he began to break down as well.

Finally after almost a half hour they released their hug. "Mrs. P that picture of KP makes me think that she might be cold and maybe she might need changes of clothes. I'd like to take her mission pack with an extra set and a few blankets. And I'm sure she'd appreciate a treat or two."

"I know how much Kim loved chocolate. I don't have any at the house and it's getting late, so, could I trouble you to help me make up a CARE package?". Ron asked.

"I think we can do that Ronald, I can think of a few things she might enjoy when you two meet up.", Anne replied as she set off upstairs to get some of her daughter's gear.

"Ronald when do we leave?", James asked.

"_We_ Sir?", Ron asked.

"Yes I said we and I meant it.", he replied.

"Sir I'm not sure how to say this, but you might not be the best person to go and get your daughter.", Ron stated.

"What do you mean Ronald...She's my daughter. I'm responsible for her..."

"And you're out of shape. What happens if I find her and she's hurt or sick and something happens to you? She'd never come back and leave you behind.", as the elder Possible paused, he continued.

"Sir you have no idea how tough Kimberly Anne Possible is. Do you think that you could survive this long? I don't know how big the portal is going to be and how long it's going to last. Who would support Mrs. Dr P if you came with me and the worst happened?, as this sunk in.

"No Sir, stay here and pray for Kim. I promise I'll get her home for you and Mrs. Possible. Please trust me this time. I know that I failed her before, but I won't fail her again.", Ron pleaded.

"OK Ronald, I trust you. You haven't let me down before when Kimmie was fighting the bad guys. Just remember, no improper handling of my daughter, or it's a one way trip to the nearest black hole, if you catch my drift.", James replied with a slight grin.

"Sir KP doesn't see me that way, and you know that I won't force myself on her.", Ron explained, deflating that balloon.

They were interrupted by Anne coming back downstairs.

Anne emptied out the pack; she had added some things that she had an idea that her daughter might need.

"Uh Ma'am?", Ron asked looking at a curious carton and a couple of boxes, "What in the world are these?"

Ron didn't notice James' eyes popping out of his head, "Uh Ronald...don't worry about that. Just hand the pack to Kimmie-cub, she'll know what to do." James glared at his spouse's amused smirk as Ron fell further into X-Chromosome hell.

"Ronald, make sure that Kimmie gets changed as soon as possible, she's been wearing that same dress for far too long, I have two sets of mission gear with a couple extra sets of underwear and socks. Because of the weight I only put in one pair of boots. I added some high tech sweats that Wade developed too, dear. I also have a couple of blankets and a set of wind and waterproof outerwear. It's already pretty heavy even without food and water.", Anne instructed Ron.

"Anything else Ma'am?", Ron asked.

"Yes I'm sending a cuddle toy. Not Pandaroo, but one of the smaller ones. Oh and her favorite chocolate like you suggested.", she added.

"Sounds great Mrs. Possible. Now I have to get some sleep so I had better gather up Rufus and head home. I'll let you know before I leave. Remember I promise to get KP home to you, no matter the cost.", Ron told them as the mole rat came waddling into the living room.

"Come on buddy, we have to get ready for a mission.", he told his rodent friend.

"Hink..yippee Ron.", the little mole rat squeaked as it he ran up his owner's rapidly sagging arm.

"Gee Rufus did you have to eat the whole brain loaf? Man you weigh a ton.", Ron laughed as he opened the door to leave.

"Mr. P thanks for having trust in me. I promise I won't let you down.", Before Ron turned to walk through the doorway.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you think he can do it dear?", Anne asked her husband as they watched the young man place their daughter's backpack on his scooter.

"Yeah though I have a bad feeling about this honey. Ronald is more than willing to give himself up for Kimmie. I wonder if she knows what she has there?", he asked in return.

"I don't think so, at least not yet. You know if they fall in love after he gets her back, you won't be able to pick on him any more James.", Anne observed.

"If they do and he asks, my daughter had better say yes. Damn, I'll even drive the Limo to the honeymoon suite.", James told his wife.

"Do you want to repeat that in front of the video camera Jimmie?", Anne laughed.

"No comment.", James replied with a sad smile.

XXXXXXXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Seeing the lights out, Ron knew he had the place to himself. Turning on the kitchen light he spotted the note in the middle of the table, exactly where it had been for far longer than his 'rents said they'd be gone.

'_Ronald we'll be gone for the next week or two. You have money in the desk drawer upstairs for food or any bills that come due. Behave yourself and make sure that you get all your schoolwork done and don't stay up too late...Mom and Dad.'_

_'Well I guess I'll leave them a note back. Then we can play Post-it tag again.', _he mused.

Ron climbed the stairs and began setting out his gear for the upcoming mission. Hearing the doorbell he went back downstairs to pick up the things that Wade had sent over. Ron glanced at the three new devices and read the instructions that came with them. After doing so he placed the items in the pack where they could be retrieved easily.

Ron was placing the food and water in the packs when the phone rang. Checking caller ID, Ron answered, "Hi Bonnie, how are you doing?"

"Stoppable, can it! The scuttlebutt is that you're going after Possible. Is this true?", she asked sharply.

"Yeah. But I won't admit it Bon-Bon.", Ron replied.

"Where is she?", the current Head Cheerleader asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Just going to get her back so she can be the Captain again.", Ron replied, as he continued to play the game with her.

"As if Stoppable…Do you want help?", Bonnie asked in a softer tone.

"And risk more than my own ass? You've got to be kidding! GJ said they wanted me and only me. I'm the best qualified guy out here to try this. It might help to take Josh with me, but you might kill me if I lose him too.", Ron replied.

"I am _not _dating him Ron, Tara is.", Bonnie replied in turn.

"You mean _not _dating him _now_. You _probably_ will be at some point later.", Ron laughed, "In fact if I was a betting man, I'd say you might be dating him by the end of the summer."

"Maybe I will maybe I won't. Ron you admitted that you're going to try and bring Kim back. Please be safe...for Tara's sake if no one else's.", she told him.

"Don't worry about me Bonnie, but do me a favor...don't tell anyone. I don't want them getting mushy. It might hurt my 'man cred' and you know me, I need all I can get.", he replied with a hollow laugh.

"Ron don't die...Please. We already lost K. Don't get yourself killed over this..."

"Bonnie I have evidence that KP is alive. I have to get to her back so that she can kick your butt on the cheer squad and make you the laughingstock of the school again.", Ron laughed making light of the subject.

"Please Ron, be serious for once. I don't have that many real friends. If you get killed, I'll track you down in the afterlife and do it all over again, myself.", Bonnie ranted.

"B did you just tell me that you loved me? I mean I've never heard you profess your affection for me like that before and all I can say is that I'm deeply touched.", Ron said, then listened to the dead air on the other end.

Continuing before she could cut in, "Listen Bonnie just relax, I'm bringing KP home. Don't worry about anything else; let me worry about that. Now, try not to say anything about our talk tonight and before you know it, you and Kim will be at each other's throats again. I can see it now the world will be back on track."

"Let's end this call here Bonnie; I have to get some sleep. See ya.", Ron finished.

"Yeah 'night to you too, loser.", Bonnie softly replied, ending the call.

XXXX

Me and Larry don't claim to own any of the Characters of the Kim Possible Series. Those bandits at the Mouse Channel do, so there.

Please don't sue us, we got nuthin'.


	2. Chapter 2

Out There, In Here

**Ok, that was an interesting 1****st**** chapter there. Thanks for the Reviews, Faves and Alerts from those of you who hit those buttons. It's very much appreciated and we hope to continue to draw the same favorable reactions from you and others as we go along.**

**Quite abrupt and a bit off the previous chapter seemed to a few of you, but there was a reason for that as we hope to unfold this tale to you. Introductions can be like that sometimes. And with Larry nearly all the time, with me somewhere close behind in the sentiment.**

**Now some comments were made about the behavior of a few folks in that one and I hope from here on out we explain where each character is coming from. That night in the park changed things for so many; how much we get to learn in…**

Chapter 2

_Dean and Barbara Stoppable's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The blond haired young man gasped as he snapped awake when the phone next to him rang for the tenth time. "Yeah it's Ron and it had better be important.", he groused after picking up the offending device.

"Ron?", a teenaged male's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yeah, just a minute, I'm trying to clear the sand out of my eyes…..Ahhh….That's better….Josh is that you?", Ron asked now, mostly awake.

"Yeah it's me... Ron, I heard….I mean I heard from Bonnie and a couple of others. All I can say is thanks man.", Josh Mankey quietly added, "I mean I feel real guilty about what happened to her."

"Well considering how I asked Bonnie to keep it to herself, it's a wonder that it took this long. Just like about every other woman I ever met, she doesn't listen and can't keep her mouth shut.", Ron snarked.

Then softer, "Josh, this was not your fault, you didn't know. And from what I could tell that night you were a gentleman to KP and she had a good time…Even if everybody but you was trying to embarrass her.", sighing at the end.

"I should have been faster. I thought that I had time….I was wrong. I should have hurried even more. If I had gotten the pilot of the airplane to push his engines to the firewalls we wouldn't be even having this discussion.", Ron explained.

"But you didn't know either Ron. It wasn't your fault.", Josh replied.

"It WAS my fault Josh don't you see it? I was responsible for bringing that flower to her in time. I should have gotten it done. Don't you see….It's my fault that KP isn't here now. No one else's fault…just mine. Until I get her home… I can't rest..", Ron informed the other teenage boy.

"Kim should have said no. C'mon it was the middle of the week. We just went to grab a bite and then a movie. I was just showing her the mural in the park. I….I just didn't know. Why did she say yes to my offer? I don't understand.", Josh asked.

"Josh, it's because in the minds of the girls in high school, you're a hottie. They all want to go out with you. It must be tough having all the girls jostling over who gets to date you. I'm glad I'm not you man.", Ron lightly laughed.

Josh replied, "Ron, let me in on a little secret of mine: it's really not all that much fun. I like to go out on a relaxing date just like other guys do. You know what I mean right?", he asked.

"Josh I've never been out on a date before...well except for those two with Zita and she told me that she had a crush on another guy on the second one, so you're explaining this to the wrong guy. Considering my place on the food chain I should be getting to my first date about the time I qualify for Social Security. I hope I have a good set of dentures.", as Ron kept laughing.

"You've been out with Kim too Ron, you know what it's like. I don't have anything like that with a girl. You're the lucky one.", Josh tried to explain.

"Josh those weren't dates, those were friends spending time together. Anyway, there's something I want you to do since you called me up at midnight.", Ron's voice sharpened at the end.

"What's that Ron?", Josh asked.

"If KP is still interested in you I want you to date her.", Ron told him.

"Ron, I can't do that I'm thinking about going steady with Tara. This would hurt her and I just can't do that. I'm sorry.", Josh replied.

"I'll talk to Tara tomorrow, Josh, so don't worry about it. It's just a couple of dates to let KP down easy. It's not like I'm asking you to marry her.", Ron's voice rising at the end.

Then musing, "You know, Josh, you might have been the last person she ever talked to. She could have been thinking about that date for over a year and if I know my Kim Possible, she's going to want another one.", Ron told the other young man.

"OK Ron I'll do it, but you've got to remember I've moved on. You might not, but I have.", Ron snorted as Josh went on, "Ya know, thinking back, I'm not sure Kim and I were that compatible anyway."

"Oh, is that so?", Ron interrupted.

"Yeah Ron, it is. You see, I've been out on a lot of dates before Kim and at least ten with other girls since that night and I've learned a bit about that. Now what I've learned is that I like Tara… And I think we have a chance at a future together Ron and I don't want to spoil it.", Josh explained.

"Listen Josh Mankey, I put up with a lot of grief because KP wanted to date you at the Spirit Dance. That door she kicked back into my face locked on me and I spent the entire weekend alone in that Janitor's closet. And to top it off, I got detention out the whole thing Monday morning.", Ron painfully remembered that weekend.

"I spent hours building up Kim's nerve to ask you to that dance and as a result, I didn't even have time to find myself a date. I didn't do it for me….I did it for Kim. She's been my best friend for almost my whole life and that's what friends do, they watch out for each other.", as his voice caught.

"So I'm asking you as a friend….If you're not going to spend a lot of time dating, let her down easy. Because if you don't, I don't think you want to face me after she comes crying to her best friend. Ok rant's done, but I expect you to comply with my wishes.", Ron explained his point of view as Josh shifted gears in the conversation.

"Oh yeah? Well Ron, I know one of your secrets. You think no one knows that you love Kim? If you do, then you're a fool. The only one who doesn't know is your KP. Heck all the cheerleaders know. Her friend Monique figured it out a long time ago, but I haven't figured out why that little gossip hadn't told her.", Josh revealed.

"Could be Josh that I asked Mo not to tell KP and wreck our friendship.", Ron replied.

"Then you're a moron, Ron. What are you going to do if Kim works it out for herself?", he asked.

"Not gonna happen, Josh she doesn't see me that way, and we both know it. Anyway once I get her home she'll only have one more year here in Middleton before she moves on to some fancy college. I won't have to worry about it after that.", Ron revealed his own secret.

"Kim _likes_ Colorado Ron.", Josh replied.

"KP always has been the one to go after the best, so I don't think she's going to stay around here to go to college. That's also why she didn't date this low link on the food chain." Josh jumped on this.

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of this low link and food chain crap from you! Forget for a moment **I'm** telling you this, but have you taken a good look at yourself lately?"

"Huh! What?... No. Why?"

"If you did you'd see what they see, what we've _all_ seen since you've taken on those missions and started working out in the gym to help you physically survive on them; you've filled out quite well, my friend. And _**they've**_ noticed."

"They've noticed? They've noticed what? What the heck are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. And what has who been noticing? Stop playing games with me and just spit out what you're trying to say!"

"Alright, I'll just come out and say it right out, since you're just as clueless as always. The Cheerleaders are the 'who' and over the last year, you've been the 'what'."

"Me!... Cheerleaders? You must be joking. In fact I'm sure you're delusional. No way they could be _noticing_ me for anything else but for being the buffoon. Don't believe it. Uh-uh, not gonna happen."

"Please, spare me! You don't think the Cheerleaders haven't gotten a good look at you over the last year? They see you all the time at gym class in shorts and a T-shirt; and there's that Mascot getup of yours."

"So?"

"So, they noticed the _upgrade_, Ron. Heh, for that alone, someone like Bonnie would throw you on the floor of the gym and have her way with you.. if she could get away with it."

"Well, Barkin and a few decency laws would have some problems with that.", Ron mused.

"Yeah, there is that.", he chuckled, "But Ron, for all the _upgrades_ you've **become**, that people can _SEE_, the one thing that you don't realize is that you've gone way beyond what the TOP-of-the-High-School-Food-Chain-Cheerleaders deem a 'hottie'.", revealed the adamant Artist.

"Me, a hottie? You have got to be kidding me! Where did you get that from?", blustered the blond Sidekick.

"You forget I'm dating a cheerleader, and we talk all the time about stuff at school, cheer practice or my art work. Things besides when and where we're going out on a date!"

"So?"

"So? One of the topics we talk about is _you_, my friend. Oh, and according to those girls, you are considered way more than a hottie."

"How do you figure _that_?"

"I'll put it to you in a way that even you will understand. In the last year you've taken on all those missions of Kim's and taken care of her family, just as you have the cheer squad, right?"

"So?"

"Well they finally got to see _you_, Ron. What you hide behind that façade of yours and the toll Kim's disappearance has taken on you. They really feel for you and it got them to look beyond the goofy, clumsy front you present to them. I bet Kim's folks have too."

"What about Kim's parents?" Josh snorted a laugh at Ron's defensiveness.

"Let me just say, that if I were Kim's parents I'd have you trussed up and standing at the Altar with Kim beside you as soon as she was legal and/or healthy enough to walk down that aisle."

"Don't make me come over there and..."

Laughing again, "Yeah, just try. Tara will be front and center with the rest of the cheer squad to stop you. And that perky little blonde will put such a beat down on you for that and what you're _asking_ us to do, you just won't believe. This I can promise you, my thick headed, uber-clueless friend.", chuckling while imagining that fight.

"And speaking of the Cheerleaders… Well lets just say that on one hand if you do end up with Kim, you'll have one very large of a pool of Aunts and/or Godmothers for your kids."

"You are out of …", Ron starts as Josh rides over him again.

"_**And**_, if you don't end up with Kim, they'll definitely be jumping at the chance for you to be _their_ boyfriend… or more."

"_WHAT_?"

"I've heard from Tara that their outlook on what makes a worthy boyfriend has changed so much in the last year, they measure any boy who approaches them against you before even going out with them."

"They do what?"

"Because of you Ron, they're no longer going for the superficial. They're going beyond the looks, the muscles, the bling, and the cars. For the first time in Middleton High School history, boys from the Chess Club and the Debate Team have a better chance of asking Cheerleaders out on dates than Jocks!"

"And it's all because of… _me_?"

"Yes you, you dunce! Because of **you** the girls are looking _inside_ the guy who is trying to win their affections, not who is on their arm as it relates to their status on that crappy food chain."

"I… I.. don't believe you?"

"None so blind as those who _won't_ see. Words never more true than with you Ron, but I guess it'll take 16 kinds of pounding to get it through your head. We'll see when you get Kim back, won't we?" A tired sigh comes from the other end of the line.

"Yeah Josh, we'll see. But knowing Kim's history with the hotties and me…let's just say she's going to need one heck of a shock to the system to go _there_ with _this_ guy. And it's not coming from me."

"Well Ron, all I can say is bring her back and then give her a chance to see what all the girls at the school see in you. Heh, if Kim passes on you, there's going to be one hell of a feeding frenzy with all the available, and maybe already attached, girls at MHS. Just don't say I didn't warn you.", as a thought flashed in Ron's mind.

"Josh? When did you get a stiffer backbone anyway? You weren't like this before. So 'fess up, what happened?", changing the subject and no longer backpedaling.

"Oh, that? You can't just watch a friend like Kim meet an end like that and not come away changed in some way. If anything, it put a fire in me, well as much as one could be started, after watching those two do away with Kim, and your reaction to that."

"Oh…. and what do you remember about all of that from that night?", came the cautious question from Ron.

"Well, Kim disappeared right in front of me… the Tweebs were in shock, staggering over to where they last saw their sister.. then collapsing in tears… Drakken and Shego were laughing in sheer glee and flying off in their hovercar….Then you showed up…screamed and started off after them. Something about bright lights and a lot of noise…more bright lights…screaming…and yelling.. The color blue for some reason keeps coming up."

"And?"

Shaking his head on his end, "Then we were waiting for Hobble and GJ to come and pick those two up."

"Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, Drakken was babbling and crying like a four-year-old who lost his toys and Shego looked like she was terrified, angry and about to cry, all at once. Did you do something to them?"

"Me? What could I do to them? I'm just the Sidekick, remember?"

"Yeah right.. Then I seem to remember there was something that happened… that I can't seem to put my finger on. Just that something harsh happened… but.. a blank…space…of some kind seems to be there."

Mentally sighing, Ron continued, "Nah, that's about all of it. You got it all.", silently relieved that Josh still had those 'blanks' about that night.

"Ok Josh, I'm tired and you've explained your pipedream about me and that night now go to bed and leave me alone. Remember I'm gonna bring KP home, and I expect you and everyone else in school to be nice to her.", Ron finished as he shut down the phone, _'And if you don't I'll haunt you for the rest of your days Monkey Boy.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Running, through streets, gasping all the way, carrying Aurora Orchid. Lights every so often as the blocks go by._

_Then._

'_Kim's house! Should be upstairs in her room. Doing homework, dodging Tweebs' rockets or something.' Puffing all the way._

_Door opens, run up familiar stairs._

_Pop through the bedroom hatch….._

"_Here you go Kim. One rare endangered Amazonian Orchid for..." Scanning for..._

"_Kim! Blinds down. Computer off…. Phone…." Checking incoming call list._

"_Caller ID! Caller __**ID**__!"_

_Thumbing through the caller list: 'Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, __**Josh**__'._

_Hissing, "Monkey!"_

_Down the stairs, through the door, back out into the street._

_Beep-beep-be-deep: "Talk to me Wade"_

"_I'm picking up thermal scans from a floating head in Middleton Park."_

"_That's probably her, right? Hang on Kim!"_

_Cut through vacant lot, jump over bench, run into park._

_Through the trees and bushes…hovercraft floating off to the left…two fat guys in black, with capes, over by hovercraft._

'_Josh…looks lost. Tweebs hugging? Over by mural.'_

'_Where's Kim?'_

'_Josh?'_

'_Tweebs? Are they crying?'_

"_Josh? Where's Kim?"_

"_I don't know, she was just here a second ago."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know! Those two in that saucer brought these two guys in black, Kim fought with them, her brothers showed a home movie of her and now … I don't know!" Then from off to the side._

"_You thought you were all that Kim Possible, but not any more!"_

"_Sayonara Princess! May the memory of you fade into oblivion like __**you**__ just did! Man this is sooo much better than waiting for her to go splat!"_

"_Shego, let's return to our lair and celebrate before we plot to take over the world! How's Champagne and Caviar sound? I hear there's a wonderful market along the way where we can acquire them."_

"_Sounds delicious and fun to do, Dr. D. Let's jet!"_

"_**A**__**ieaggghhh**__!"_

"_What was that!"_

"_I don't know, but I'm not sticking around here to find out, let's get out of here!"_

_Fwooooom! Ron lights up a blindingly bright blue._

_Whoosh! He throws a full steel trash dumpster at the hovercraft._

_Klang! Cruuunch! The container collides with the hovercraft and crushes its engine._

_Boooooom! Well the hovercraft did hit a concrete barrier with a resounding explosion, but not before its occupants were dumped out beforehand._

"_What happened, Dr. D?"_

"_I don't knUrk!", intense bright red-tinged blue glow fills the area, a gloved hand clenches a throat, raising the blue mad scientist up off the ground._

"_Hello Drakken, remember me? Don't bother to answer. I talk, you listen.", an eerie tone neither villain had ever heard before from the Sidekick._

"_Ulp!"_

_Without looking at her, his other hand points at the awestruck, stunned green villainess. A blue 'thread' shoots out, hitting her midsection, knocking the wind out of her and temporarily incapacitating her._

"_Now, now Shego. We don't want you to get involved in this discussion between your boss and me. And to make sure about that, I've immobilized you for the time being.', a sinister chortle coming from their 'host'._

'_You know what the funny thing about all of this is? I don't even know how I'm doing this...Isn't that scary?", to the shaken and visibly distraught vixen, while still looking Drakken in the eyes._

_His voice more calm and steady than either ever heard coming from the 'Buffoon'._

"_But don't think for a minute I'm leaving you out of this.", as Ron's free hand flashes, and then glows a royal blue. Reaching out, he grasps the top of Shego's head, where the glow pulses briefly. Eyes wide and a bit shocked, Shego glows green for a second, then fades as he pulls his hand away, leaving her gasping for breath; a weakness overwhelming her body and mind._

_Narrowing his eyes, the scarlet-blue glow around Ron intensifying, in a placid yet deadly voice that sent shivers down the spines of his attendees, "Here's what's going to happen. You've crossed a line with KP that I don't like. The explosive tick was bad enough, but this time it was premeditated. If KP is dead then it's murder. Something __**I**__ won't let go unanswered for.__"_

"_SUrp!" from the growing-bluer-by-the-second-madman. _

"_I told you to __**listen**__! I'm not going to repeat myself.", he hissed as the grip tightened further, Drakken's blue starting to darken._

"_**Again**__, here's what's going to happen. Drakken, you are going to suddenly become the mental equivalent of a preschooler. Don't even think of being able to add more than two and two; you won't be able to recall anything higher than 'I want my toys'."_

_While still looking at the air deprived mad scientist, "Shego, you just lost your comet powers, but you kept your smarts." His grin more malevolent than any she remembered on the Buffoon. 'Now you're the smart one of the two, so think a bit on where that leaves you."_

_Then a smirk as,_ _"Ehhhhnnn!, Sorry, times up, you lose, thanks for playing and for your troubles you get to take care of little Drewbie, here. I'm not gonna do it, and I think Doctor Director is too busy, so you're elected."_

"_You both are going to be taken away by GJ to jail. Don't know what will happen to you two, don't care. As far as I'm concerned they can bring back the gas chamber to snuff out your worthless lives for what you two did to KP. But right now all I care about is getting Kim back, however I find her, so I'm going to see what Wade needs from this little fiasco to do this."_

_Now a smile that neither had ever seen before on the Sidekick's face suddenly appeared. It was joyous… but devoid of any warmth… and very, very sinister. Made all the more terrifying by the red-rimmed blue pupils of their captor._

"_And at a time of __**my**__ choosing, I'll see about returning your smarts, Drakken, and your powers, Shego. But on my terms." Now getting back some of her smart mouth, Shego snarked._

"_What makes you think we give a crap about what you say or if we even believe you? You're just the Sidekick, the Buffoon, the Clown, as always. This is all just a light show and Nerdlinger is helping you nullify my powers."_

_While keeping his grasp on Drakken's throat, Ron looks at Shego, glances to the crashed hover car several yards away. His free hand set beside him, palm up, Ron suddenly 'pushes' it forward and the hover car suddenly blows up with a tremendous explosion. Not once does Ron flinch or duck as debris bounces off a blue shield that appears around them._

"_You know Shego up until a few minutes ago, I wasn't even aware I could do this. I wonder what else I can do. Remember what I said about scary?"_

"_Big deal, you probably swiped a force field from Dementor. And there's no way you could have done that without someone's toys." Then she freezes as she hears in her mind._

'_Really Shego? Then how do you suppose I can do this? Still believe I had…help?'_

"_You get..! Arrrrgh! Now you're playing mind games with some gadget to make me believe you're in my mind! When I get my powers back I'm gonna make you pay for that!"_

'_Actually my dear Shego, there's no gadget in existence to make you believe that, but there is __**one**__ way to make you realize that I am in your mind. Hmmm, let's see, where do you keep all your dark little secrets?'_

"_Don't you dare! I'm gonna get you if you don't.. Why am I talking like this? It's all an illusion. You're not really in my head doing this." Then from the 'apparition', ignoring the extremely torqued vixen._

'_Ah, there it is, something you thought you had hidden away, something that only __**you**__ would know.' As an image of Ron appears before Shego, holding up a small object, the shape very familiar to the villainess and the genre so well-known to the blond._

'_Still think this is an illusion? I've got access to a website and I'm not afraid to use it.' Eyes widen in shock._

"_Mr. Sn.. Errrg! Ok, you win, this is real. We'll be good. I promise. Uncle! Uncle! For pity's sake, Uncle!", as Ron chuckled and continued the discussion verbally, fading from Shego's mind._

"_Now that I have your undivided attention, I want to make it clear that if you ever come after me, my friends or family, I won't be so kind as to let you just walk away in cuffs. The same goes for anyone acting on your behalf. But in a few moments most of that won't matter anyway." Fear rose in Shego's eyes._

"_You can't kill us, that isn't you or anything Princess signed off on either. I'm not gonna beg, but I'm not going to just sit here and let you do that to us either." Freezing when she heard a laugh she never thought possible from the Sidekick, Ron continued._

"_No Shego, I'm not going to kill you. Just…well maybe you're going to 'forget' some details of what happened to you and Drakken tonight, that's all. But you are going to keep the idea that very bad things will happen to you if you do something anywhere close to what you pulled tonight with Kim."_

"_Oh yeah? How're you going to do that?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to not remember to figure out." Turning to the nearly purple blue scientist. "Nighty night, Drakken.", as he touches a blue glowing finger to his forehead._

_Drakken slumps unconscious to the ground as Ron releases him._

"_And nighty night to you too, Shego. Unpleasant dreams… Mr. Snuggins, indeed.", He snorts, as he repeats this with the Villainous Sidekick, who falls into coerced slumber._

_Then he walks over to an approaching artist._

_Josh was leading the Police and GJ towards him, but most were still by the mural and the Tweebs._

"_Ron, help's coming, but…"_

"_Yeah, too little, too late as usual."_

"_I guess."_

"_Look, Josh, what do you remember about all of this, before I got here and afterward?"_

"_Well it was one of the weirdest dates I'd ever been on. Kim was in her dress but also wearing a trench coat over it all night. Things happened wherever we went, the restaurant, movie theater and then here. She was acting a bit strange about something and I guess the blue guy and the green girl had something to do with that too."_

"_Got that right. Go on."_

"_We came out here and then there were these two guys in black who attacked her, stuck something on her forehead, and tried to spray some kind of funky smell on her. But the strangest thing was when her brothers ran that home movie of her off the wall the mural is painted on. Then Kim just disappeared! Right in front of me!"_

"_Ok, then anything afterward?"_

"_Yeah, you showed up, screamed, went blue all of a sudden… and then you threw a big freakin' trash dumpster at the hover car and.. suddenly you were gone from that spot. After that I'm not sure of anything else except for some more screaming, explosions and more blue flashes behind the trees. Why?"_

"_It's like this, Josh,", as Ron flared his forefinger again, "you saw a few things that, for reasons I don't understand yet, should stay hidden about me and I have to make sure you don't remember them.", as the artist started to back away._

"_No, don't run, I'll just catch you anyway. I'm not going to hurt you, just blank some things from your memory about what you saw tonight. I…really don't know why…but I have to make sure no one… knows about some of what I did here. And this…seems to be the best way…to do that." Josh receives a light blue tap on his forehead; he stumbles a bit._

"_Whoops there Josh. That was some tumble you took there after Drakken and Shego crashed. You ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok just a bit woozy… Kim! She was with me here in the park, then she disappeared…. And her brothers were here too, something about a home movie of Kim's they were playing. After that, I'm not sure of much."_

"_That's ok we'll figure it out later. Let's get over to the Officers and talk to them. Ok?"_

"_Yeah, lead the way."_

_As they got closer, someone in the group of law enforcement began to call out to them._

"_Ron!"_

"_Ron!"_

"_Roonnn!"_

"Roooonnn!" Clunk! Crash! Riinnnngggg!

"Ow, what hit me?" Looking around his room, Ron spies Rufus on his bedside table, arms crossed, glaring at him. The blond's Teddy bear Clock down on the floor beside the bed, its windup ring alarm winding down where it lay.

"How did..?", as Rufus chitters out.

"Ron!", them pantomimes tossing something at the sleep deprived young man, points to his wrist where a watch would be. Then he points to the confused blond again.

"Oh, the time! What time is it? Am I late for school again?", as Rufus hops on the bed to place a paw on Ron's lips, then shakes his head at the blond.

"That's good, I guess I'd better get up and get ready for school. And maybe GJ will be ready to send me after Kim today." At this the mole rat nods and hops to the bedside table again.

"Cheese?"

"Yeah, Rufus. Cheese with whatever you want for breakfast. Now I've got to shower."

"Phew!"

"Oh, thanks for that endorsement. I may have to cut your cheese ration."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan: One week after Kim's disappearance_

An elderly Japanese man in an elegant red robe, trimmed in gold, walks up to a ring where a teenage girl and boy are sparring. His white hair in a top-knot on the back of his head, a flowing white mustache and goatee at his mouth.

The teens are dressed in black, tight-fitting gi's. The boy with spiky black hair, the girl with a short bob, red ribbon holding her black hair back above her bangs. Their moves while sparring, very smooth and precise.

"Yori, Hirotaka. Please come with me, I need your assistance with a matter of grave importance."

"Hai.", they reply breaking off their workout, walking to a quiet corner of the exercise yard.

"What may we do for you Sensei?", says the young man while both bow before sitting on a bench near the statue of an Ancient Japanese Warrior. The young students on one end of the bench, Sensei on the other.

"For reasons I cannot explain at this time, I must ask the both of you to assist in a matter of grave importance for this school, our legacy, and the world." Each looking at the other and back, the Elder continues.

"Hirotaka, it is of the utmost importance that you travel to Middleton, Colorado, in the coming week. I will explain later what I wish for you to do, but it is imperative you spend a week at the high school there in an Exchange program I have set this up for this purpose."

"I will do as you require, Sensei."

"Good, now please leave us. I need to speak to Yori for a few moments more."

"Hai Sensei. I am at your disposal.", the young student leaves the bench after bowing.

"Yori, what I am about to tell you must not go further than this bench.", at a twitch of protest, "Even Hirotaka must not know, just yet."

"Yes Sensei, it will be so."

"Good. Now, Hirotaka is to travel to Middleton as I have said. While he is there, a young man will be sent here to our school. It is this young man that I wish to discuss with you and his importance to us all."

"Yes Sensei."

"Now first of all, what do you remember of the incident with Toshimiru's sword, the Lotus Blade, the previous week?", eyes widen at this question as she recalls what happened when she was in the Shrine of the Lotus Blade that day.

"Sensei, I remember the Blade began to flash most violently. Then it began to shake and tremble, also fiercely…I thought it was going to break out of its case and attack us."

"Hai. That was also what I surmised in the aftermath of that event. Now think carefully, what followed in the passing minutes?", as the student began to meditate to help her recall of the details. Eyes closed she replied.

"The Blade itself seemed to continue to vibrate… a harsh, violent vibration. Then it stopped. I felt the sensation that the Blade was disconcerted in some way.", breaking out of her meditation, head quickly turning to her Senior Instructor, confusion in her face.

"Sensei! What could have caused the Lotus Blade to react in this way? Has some event taken place to unsettle it in this way?"Sadly nodding, Sensei began to explain.

"Yes my child, it would appear this is so. A new recipient of the Mystical Monkey Power has been revealed to me and his calling of the power resulted in ends that were less than honorable." At this Yori blanches.

"Fear not my child, through my meditations on this event I found the latest descendent of Toshimiru's legacy and was able to see into his heart. Though in turmoil, it is a heart that is very pure." Here Yori interrupts.

"But the Blade Sensei! It is still disconcerted in its case!"

"Yes there is that. But there were events that day which lead this recipient to call and wield unknown powers that he knows not how to control. It is for this reason I wish to call this person here immediately." Yori poses a question.

"Sensei, are we in danger of this newest heir and his grasp of those powers? Will we be able to protect against wanton misuse or inadvertent calamity from his handling?"

"As a child learns to crawl, then walk, then run, so shall this newest recipient of the Mystical Monkey Power be considered and counseled. We shall watch over him when he arrives and give him the support, instruction, and guidance to gain better understanding of what he possesses." Now Yori sees a shoe about to drop.

"If I may, Sensei.", at this he nods, "When this person arrives I am to be his guide. Is this correct?" Sensei nods. "Who is this person and what are my responsibilities while in his company?"

"His name is Ron Stoppable and your responsibilities are that of a friend, guide and confidant. Only what is honorable between friends should be your words and deeds, but remember your responsibilities to the Lotus Blade supersedes all else."

"Hai, it shall be so, Sensei. Anything else I should be made aware of?"

"I will say nothing more of Stoppable-san but that he is a very personable individual; anything else will give you preconceived notions. I wish for an honest meeting between the two of you."

"Thank you Sensei, your consideration in this is much appreciated."

"But Yori, I must caution you. As I have explained Stoppable-san's visit will not be for social reasons. Something has happened recently that involved the sudden, incredible release of Mystical Powers he knew less than nothing about. A release that was months ahead of his capabilities to use them honorably or control them securely."

"Surely he will be able to control his powers if his heart is pure as you say? Now aware of them, it should not be as difficult to train and control the powers as it would be if he knew next to nothing?"

"Riding a bicycle down a steep hill and not crashing is not the same as learning to ride said bicycle with full control of one's actions, my child. Now aware of the existence of his powers, he needs our help to learn, understand and control them.", as Sensei paused, Yori interpreted a caveat.

"But there is the matter of his heart?" Sighing as Sensei continues.

"Yes, there is that. Though pure, even the purest of hearts can darken when battered as I have felt with this young man. It is best that we involve ourselves in easing this turmoil while laying the groundwork for Stoppable-san to assume the Mantle of Monkey Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"It shall be as you request Sensei, but I have one question. Are we to see if he can reproduce his actions of that day while in our midst and can react accordingly, or are we to just guide him down the path he is to walk toward final fulfillment of the power?"

"As the rose blooms when it is its time, so should Stoppable-san and the power when his time comes. Too soon or too late would be disastrous for us all. This is to help our young man with his needs and be assured that Stoppable-san is on the proper path to accept the Mystical Monkey Power when he is ready. Not before."

"Hai, Sensei, I will do as you ask. Thank you for assigning this to me, I will not let you down."

"I do not think that is possible, my Granddaughter. With Hirotaka in Middleton, I will be close by should you need comfort and assistance.", as he hugs one of his finest students.

"Hai." Holding her resolve, with tears in her eyes, Yori turns to prepare for the arrival of Ron Stoppable and all that comes with him.

Also with tears in his eyes, Sensei watches Yori disappear into her quarters. _'Now to prepare Hirotaka's way to Middleton so he may learn from other eyes and ears what troubles our newest Heir to the Lotus Blade.'_

XXXX

And once again, neither of us could ever hope to lay claim to any of the Characters of Kim Possible. It's just too expensive a concept to behold.

Forget about the lawyers, those women are such the High Maintenance Females, not to mention so the Clothes Fillies…

But please don't sue us on any count… Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Out There, In Here

**Once again we thank those Faves and Alerts that came from the last Chapter, it's much appreciated. Especially thanks to all of you who Reviewed, it gives us an idea how this tale is being received.**

**Now a bit more is known of what went down that night, the actions and reactions that took place when Kim blushed herself out of the world, and how life went for a few folks since then. Ron started down a road that only Yamanouchi could assist him in traveling, and the benefits he's received seem to be overshadowed by the guilt he keeps for 'failing' his best friend that night.**

**A friend made it his mission to point out what Ron denies of himself, and ended up caught in a promise that has the potential to hurt more than one heart. But falling on his sword is a hallmark of one Ron Stoppable. How that pans out will be on display down the road.**

**But for now we hope more explanations about the behavior of some characters have been answered and I'm sure more questions will be asked after they finish…**

Chapter 3

_The Stoppable home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Alright little buddy get some rest. I don't know when the mission is gonna come down.", Ron told his mole rat.

"Hnk, sure Ron.", the little guy squeaked his reply.

"Oh and get your winter coat and hat for this one buddy, it might not be warm where we're going." Then remembering that picture of his best friend, "Man KP sure looked cold."

Ron opened the door and exited leaving his buddy alone. Five minutes later the scooter coughed to life and the blond haired young man was off to another day at Middleton High.

Ten minutes later Ron shut down his worn out transportation. The rockets that the Tweebs had installed during the Diablo incident had nearly wrecked the ancient scooter, but his access to Dr. D's funds kept it in spare parts, so it was still running.

'_Older than I can imagine and something that should have been sent to the shredder a decade ago_, _t__his piece of junk is going to have to last me for a while yet.', _he mused as he entered the school building and made his way through the crowd of students to his locker.

At this point of the morning Ron's mind was still on the previous evening's events so he didn't notice the African-American beauty standing impatiently in front of the aforementioned book storage box, tapping her right foot in obvious frustration.

"Good morning blondie.", Monique growled lowly at the unsuspecting young man, "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?"

"Huh?", Ron asked in surprise at the early morning confrontation.

"In other words...Why am I the last to know that you found Kim? Last night you seemed to be able to tell half of Middleton, so why was I left out?", Monique growled more dangerously.

Ron snapped back, "Well for one thing, it was late when all of this came down, so what did it matter if it was last night or today? Besides I had to notify Mr. Barkin since I might be gone for a while, Wade for the gear I might need for this mission and Kim's parents because she's their daughter."

Then backing down, "Look, I know you're Kim's best female friend and all, but in this case they were in line before you. After all that last night I was tired and not ready to get into it with anyone else."

"But you told Bonnie Rockwaller..."

"Because she called me, not because I called her. I didn't want to get everyone's' hopes up. Hell I'm not even sure that I can find her or that she's even alive.", Ron said as he noticed a crowd gathering around them.

"Well you told Josh too..."

"Monique he called me around midnight and I was tired, I said a few things to him that I guess I shouldn't have. But the fact remains if I can find her alive I plan to bring KP home to be back with her family and friends. If I find her...", he choked for a second.

"Listen at the moment I'm wound up pretty tight, so I don't want to talk about or even think about this right now. Let's just get through the school day; I can let my mind relax a bit, and maybe I can talk after cheer practice if Bon-Bon doesn't work us too hard." Ron finished, leaving out details of the recurring nightmare which visited after Josh's phone call.

"OK then, BN after school for a snack?", Mo asked.

"Yeah unless something comes up.", he replied shutting the door to his locker.

"You mean like going to get Kim?", she asked.

"Maybe...I'll see you in History class, later Mo.", Ron tried to placate the fiery young woman.

"You better Ron, we're not done discussing this.", she threatened.

In Homeroom Ron sat in the back of the class when a note was passed to him. Palming the small piece of paper he covertly opened it and looked to see what else was going to spoil his day. "See Tara at lunch...Marcella".

_'Damn I wonder if they all know. Well I have to talk to Tara today anyway if Josh is going to walk out of this with both of his friends.',_ Ron groused as he disposed of the foreboding note.

Ron sped from homeroom as soon as the bell sounded to avoid a tardy for Algebra and a possible detention if he was. He made it with plenty of time and took a seat close to the door.

As the bell sounded a familiar large man entered. "Listen up people. Mr. Weatherby is down for the week with the flu and I highly doubt if any of you want to party with that this time of year, so I am taking his place until we can get a sub in here.", Steve Barkin explained, "OK enough of the of the prelims, Kramer and Adams pass out this quiz."

"Damn!"_, _Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that Stoppable?", the Vice Principal asked.

"Spankin' like Kim would say Sir.", Ron replied aware the Ex-Jarhead had very acute hearing.

"That's what I thought that I heard. Good to see you having that old Possible spirit Stoppable.", he replied with a small smile and narrowing eyes._ 'He looks like he's ready to snap.', _the teacher worried.

Ron felt he did fairly well in the Math and Social Studies classes that followed. After Chemistry he was more than ready for lunch.

Ron made his way to the cafeteria when he caught sight of Tara and Josh obviously having an argument, _'I guess I better face the music and get this over with.'_

He approached them and caught their attention. They motioned him into a classroom.

"Hi Tara, I'm sorry about what I asked Josh to do last night. I hope you can see my point.", Ron then unveiled a copy of the picture he gave Kim's parents the night before.

"Ron...Ron is that her?", Tara asked her voice trembling with emotion.

"Yeah, according to Global Justice it was taken a couple of days ago. When they get a good lock they're going to try and open a portal for me to go in and bring her back.", Ron replied.

"Are you going to be alright Ron.", Tara asked softly.

"Yeah I am. Nothing's going to keep me from taking on this mission.", he explained then pointed at the picture, "Do you see how thin she is? It looks like KP's running out of time out there. Josh was that what KP was wearing when she...she disappeared?"

"Yeah, but I don't see the cloak she took off that guy in black. Kim's wearing the same trench coat though.", he stated looking at the girl he had last seen disappearing into nothing.

"Who knows what could have happened to that in the last fifteen months. All I care about it that KP looks like she's alive and I might have a chance to bring her home."

Again pointing to the picture, "Tara after I looked at the picture all I could think about was that she's been away from all her family and friends for a long time and the last normal thing she did was that date with Josh.", Ron explained.

"It wasn't that normal Ron.", Josh added.

Looking to both, "It's the last thing she remembers, so I think she may be reliving it.", ignoring Josh's comment.

Then looking to Tara, "Tara I know that you and Josh are an item, but if I get KP back it might be really important for her to have at least a date or two with Josh just to get over the trauma. I mean she may not have had anyone to talk to for so long...You know."

"So Tara I'm asking as a friend, if KP wants to date Josh a couple of times, go along with it...As a favor to me?", he asked.

Tara looked down at the floor, then at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, "OK Josh, you can go out with Kim when she gets back, but you better consider it to be a service project and remember to keep your hands and lips to yourself."

Then turning, "And Ron you so owe me. While Josh is taking Kim out you owe me and the rest of the cheer squad a night out. We'll pick out the movie and make the restaurant reservations. You bring the money."

"Alright Tara, I'll take the deal, but what happens if Josh can't abide by your restrictions?", Ron asked.

"You have two hands don't you Ron?", Tara asked with a flirt.

"Uh Josh, my advice to you is to do what your girlfriend asks.", he advised.

"Yeah I see your point; otherwise we'll be fighting for our lives. A couple of the girls in that squad have large boyfriends.", Josh replied.

"I can see a couple ways out of the problem for me Josh.", Ron laughed as he opened the door to the classroom.

"Huh...what are you talking about?", the artist replied.

"Well one of them I can't comment on, but another way is that I have to report back to that ongoing exchange program the day after school is over, SO I won't have a lot of time to go on any dates in Middleton.", Ron chuckled over his shoulder before turning into the hallway.

"ROONNN Stoppable!", Tara wailed, stamping her foot.

"I'll make it up to you guys I promise...I will, trust me.", he called back.

Ron grabbed a sandwich and milk. He carried his tray over to an empty table and proceeded to eat in silence thinking about what he may have to do soon. He kept his attention on his food and didn't notice her until she plopped down in the seat across from his.

Shaken out of his reverie he saw that Monique Jenkins had arrived, with a scowl on her face. "Well.", she hissed lowly, "What can you tell me?"

"As far as I can tell KP is alive. GJ found her and is trying to get a better lock so that their favorite Doofus can go in and get her out.", he responded in an even lower voice.

"Why you?", she asked in almost a whisper.

"First, I know KP better than anyone…unless, that is, Josh got lucky. Second, it's a team thing, right out of the 'Hero/Sidekick Rule Book': Hero saves the Sidekick; Sidekick saves the Hero, yada, yada, yada. Third, both KP and her family trust me and they know that I'll do anything to save her.", Ron replied to the wide-eyed girl.

"What happens if they're wrong Ron? What happens if Kim is dead?', she asked.

"I'll still bring her back. At least her parents will have closure. They can at least bury her body and it would remind everybody that she always tried to help everyone. It's time that everybody recognized her.", he replied.

"What about you?", Mo asked as she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What about me?...It doesn't make a difference. I still do my thing. I only got into this world saving stuff because of KP, so somebody's gotta keep going. I mean if I stop doing it I'd break her legacy, and if she's watching me from a better place, I'd be breaking her heart.", he sniffed.

"Yeah, when the time comes, I can see Yahweh asking me these questions...Why didn't you continue to do those good works in Miss Possible's name? You knew it was the right thing to do. Her whole life was helping others. Your life was keeping her safe. You couldn't do your life's work and you were too lazy to attempt hers. You've been a failure."

"But Ron, she always had help, she always had you."

"And I failed her in her moment of need Monique...I failed _her_. All I had to do was get a flower to her and blow the pollen on her. That's it! It wasn't about taking down Monkey Fist, or Killigan or Senor Senior, Senior...It was just about getting a stupid flower to her to keep her from disappearing...And I failed.", he wiped a tear away as he began to sob.

"Ron don't do this to yourself..."

"I can't stop. I dream about it almost every night. If I don't bring her back the nightmares won't end...ever. I have to do this at least for my own sanity…. Listen I have to get to class. I'll see ya later.", he replied softly.

"We still on for Bueno Nacho after school Ron?", she asked.

"Yeah...I guess.", he responded after he stood up.

XXXXXXXX

_Science Lab, Middleton High School:_

"Miss Flanner are you sure this will work?", Dr. Skagway asked.

"Of course Doctor, I have made the calculations. My Kinematic Continuum Disruptor will work with the aid of the PDVI. Instead of tearing a hole in the space time continuum as it was designed to do, I will tear a hole between our dimension and the one Possible has been trapped in. However I am going to need a large amount of power to take a human sized individual through. To bring two humans back may be even more difficult, even dangerous; for one if not both. That's a lot of mass to move.", Justine explained.

"I know Justine, but we don't know how long she can last. I mean we just don't know. Possible may have gone insane by now, and that picture of her was pretty grim.", he told her.

"I can believe that. Ok, I'll have my equipment ready to go to Global Justice after school. Have them make sure that they have Possible's DNA zeroed in. I'd hate to have to lose one of your guys going to get her."

"One of our guys isn't going Miss Flanner, one of your schoolmates is. Dr. Director made the request herself.", he informed her.

"Who's going to have the guts to try this?", Justine started to wonder before it hit her, "Did you people get Stoppable to volunteer?", she snapped.

"He jumped at the chance Justine. He wanted the crack at it and when you think about it, who's better suited? Who knows Kim Possible better than Stoppable? He's qualified in First Aid, he's a Survivalist, and he wants it. He's hungry to get her back to her parents.", Skagway informed her.

"Did you happen to mention to him that this may _kill_ him? That we really don't know what's on the other side; what laws of physics apply and which ones don't? If he's going to encounter acid rain or blood sucking aliens?...Did you even tell him the danger?", she asked.

"No, but he saw Possible's picture. If she's still alive he should be alright as well.", the scientist explained.

"You mean unless she adapted.", Justine argued.

"What do you mean, adapted?", he asked becoming worried.

"OK look at it this way. Kim Possible enters this new reality. Her appearance then triggers that new universe to change and take her along with it. Now we send in someone else. Maybe this universe that accepted Kim Possible and the one she adapted to may be highly toxic for the next one through. Not only that but she may never be able to come home. Have the lab coats at GJ thought about that?", she asked.

"No but we're going to give her the option of coming home Miss Flanner.", he replied.

"What if Possible is now highly toxic to anything on Earth?", Justine pushed.

"How could we be sure of that? And what if she is?", he asked.

Thinking for a moment before she snapped her fingers, "I've got something that might work, but I'll need Possible's DNA of record. I can rig up a device with it and have Stoppable scan her. When he's done if the results trigger a red light he'll have to put the device in her pocket after he pushes the initiate button. We'll get a signal when she's about to come through. If we get it, I shut down the power and Kim won't be able to get back and infect our universe.", Justine grimaced as she explained.

"What happens to the Sidekick if that happens Miss Flanner?", Skagway asked.

"What do you think happens, Doctor? At least Possible won't die alone over there.", she replied.

"That's not very nice, Doctor Director has plans for that young man.", he explained.

"Well then you can blame Dr. Drakken and Shego where it belongs. They started all this with some sort of screwy plan to get even with Possible."

Then shaking her head in disgust, "Imagine plotting to murder a sixteen year old girl.", Justine snapped at the older man, "They should be executed for that and not spend the rest of their miserable lives living off my dime in some prison until they turn to dust!"

"They didn't plan to murder her, just make Miss Possible disappear.", he replied.

"Just what do you think they had in mind _Doctor?_ It's a good thing with what they did to her that Kim wasn't reformed into energy."

At Skagway's confusion, "You do realize that Dr. Einstein wasn't that far off in his calculations in all of this because with as much mass as a normal teenage girl has, converting that much mass into energy would have created a fifty mile crater with Middleton at its center." Justine replied as she quickly extrapolated the figures in her head.

"They wanted to kill Kim Possible. It didn't matter if she died or a million people died. If I were Stoppable I would have killed them for their efforts."

"I find your theory on all of this quite hard to believe young lady, I don't care if you _are_ a genius.", Skagway replied sharply.

"_Maybe_ you people need a Physicist on staff who can explain things in ways that you guys can understand.", Justine snapped, "Now let's get back to work. We have a lot to accomplish before the end of school today.", she told him calmly.

"OK Justine I have it here for you.", he replied as he pulled out the cylinder that Dr. Dementor perpetually coveted.

"Good I need to link this to my device and see how it tests out.", she instructed him with a thin smile.

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Sam Rawlings was looking at the display in front of him, "Dr. Director I think I have a lock on Miss Possible. The coordinates appear to be the same ones that we had with the image. So I'd say that it's probably her."

"Good, Skags said Flanner is making good progress and they hope to be here in a couple of hours.", the one-eyed director of Global Justice told the tech.

"Don't you think that we should get this rolling now Ma'am?", he asked.

"I'll give them time. It won't do any good to have them here too early. No reason to get Stoppable too tense over this.", Betty replied.

"He can rest here just like he can rest at home Ma'am.", the tech tried for his point.

"Remember Stoppable is in high school. The less time he spends here the less homework he'll have to make up. That is unless you want to tutor him when he gets back.", she suggested.

"I understand your point Ma'am.", he deadpanned back to her.

"Yes I'm sure you do Sam, nothing like extra duty to get some of you guys' attention. It's everyone giving up for you.", she offered insight into his own mind, "Remember he doesn't get paid and Stoppable's been carrying a heavy load over the last year. I doubt if you want to trade places with him in the field."

"Yes Ma'am, you're right about that.", he groaned.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

The blond haired young man sat quietly in the Janitor's closet. His thoughts were thousands of miles away. _"Sensei can you hear me?",_ he asked in his mind.

Moments later a warm familiar presence greeted him, _"Ron-san welcome to this plane. It is always a pleasure to converse with you."_

"_Thank you Master Sensei. I feel the same as you do... I have need of your guidance Master.", _Ron thought to the man who helped heal his mind.

"_What is it young Master. I can feel your chi is troubled.", _the old Ninja Master asked.

"_Thank you Master. I have accepted a very important mission. Do you remember me telling you about KP...I mean Kim Possible?", _Ron asked.

"_Yes Ron-san I remember her quite well. It was a tragedy what happened to her and that the event caused your powers to spring forth so quickly, leading you to seek our help. Without guidance you were very close to the brink of becoming the personification of evil.",_ he replied.

"_Yes I was Master and with the aid of the training I undertook I was able to put the villain that resides in my head away though he tries to continue the fight occasionally. But that is not the reason I need your help at this time.", _Ron enlightened Sensei.

"_Then what do you need my young friend?", _Sensei asked, to get to the real reason for this conversation.

Ron continued, _"Master, Global Justice has found a trace of Kim in another dimension. They showed me an image of her they got less then two days ago. I asked to bring her back to her family. By rights that honor is mine to make up for my disgraceful actions in letting this happen to her."_

"_What do they want you to do?",_ Sensei asked, now worried for his young charge.

"_They are going to open a portal. I will cross into the other dimension. I will find KP and bring her home to her family and friends. Rufus will be with me as another set of eyes.", _Ron explained.

Sensei thought for a moment, _"Ron-san this quest you have asked for is very honorable and will add to your capabilities. I fully agree that you must make this journey to find and retrieve your longtime friend."_

"_Thank you Master, now the problem. I fear that if I take the Lotus Blade with me and I am trapped in the other dimension it will be lost forever. I feel that it must return to Yamanouchi for safekeeping.", _Ron explained.

"_Ron-san you are the Master of the Blade. It will feel dishonored if you do NOT carry it on your quest, therefore take it and wield it as needed.", _Sensei instructed.

"_Yes Master, but if I am trapped or am about to expire I will attempt to return it to its home.", _Ron replied.

"_Do not think like that Ron-san. You are too young to perish; you have much good work to accomplish. Please go and bring Miss Possible home, she has been gone far too long. The good wishes of the Yamanouchi School and myself go with you.", _he finished.

"_Thank you Master Sensei, but KP was far too young for this to have been done to her.", _Ron broke the connection.

Ron quietly opened the closet door and looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one he exited and walked to cheer practice. Ron, noticing he was still early, went into the men's locker room and quickly changed for practice.

By the time that he returned to the gym the rest of the cheer squad began arriving. Ron ran a dust mop across their practice area to help keep slips to a minimum. Ron noticed Bonnie and Tara talking and looking at him. He noticed Bonnie's eyes harden when she glanced again in his direction.

_'Well there went a nice quiet practice.',_ Ron mused as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Bonnie didn't have time to waste at the moment and had the girls warming up for a high paced practice. "Listen buster, I'm going to talk with you in private after practice so do _not_ head out.", she ordered Ron as she got close to him.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied. _'Well she knows enough not to kill me. It'd tick Tara off to no end.', _he worried, _'Yeah Tara wants the privilege of killing me instead.'_

"Come on Stoppable move it. You're a whole two counts off.", Bonnie yelled.

"Again everyone. From the top.", Bonnie yelled.

Ron, with the Mad Dog mask on, was unable to see the piece of tissue on the floor that Hope had used to wipe the sweat off her head. He was at a full sprint when his right foot went out from under him as he pushed off to start his tumbling run. The tissue slipped and Ron's foot only took a millisecond before it was above his head. He then crashed down on the back of his neck with a thud causing the rest of the squad to come to a halt and gather around the motionless person in the dog mask.

"Damn Bonnie...That isn't what I wanted. Ron could be injured.", Tara cried as she saw that Ron wasn't moving at all.

_'What happened? Damn where are the girls? Oh my head hurts. OK it's time to get up.', _he began to wake. Ron coughed and rolled to his right, "Oh man that hurts. I gotta get the mask off for a second."

Ron groaned again as he pulled it off revealing a profusely sweating face and one eye that was dilated. "Do you want some ice Ron?", Hope asked.

"No, but as soon as there's just one of each of you I'll feel a lot better.", he replied as he got to his knees.

"Ron sit down, you don't look so good.", Tara urged.

"Sweetheart, I never look good.", Ron responded feeling better already.

"Let us put ice on it Ron.", Bonnie asked.

"It's...", he was interrupted as the Kimmunicator went off.

"Excuse me ladies I have to take this.", he stated as he made his way to the device, still groggy.

Ron hit the call button and immediately got Wade's image on the screen.

"Hi Wade, I take it this isn't a social call. Should I make my way home and get ready?", Ron asked becoming serious.

"Yeah Ron go home, GJ will have transport in an hour. I'll talk to you later.", Wade responded. "Oh, and be prepared to be chipped by them so they'll be able to track you out there."

"Ok, thanks for the info, I'll be waiting for them.", Ron finished as he shut down the Kimmunicator and approached the rest of the girls. "I uh have a mission….Um, I just want to say thanks for sticking by me after...after KP disappeared. I'll bring her back...I promise guys. Anyway, I'll be seeing you around. Take care of yourselves. See ya.", he told them not looking right at any of them.

Ron gathered his bag and costume mask and headed for the locker room to shower and change. Twenty minutes later he left by another door avoiding the rest of the cheer squad. They waited over forty minutes before they sent a guy in to check on Ron.

The sophomore returned after checking the showers and stalls. "Bonnie, Ron Stoppable isn't in the locker room. I'm sorry.", the younger boy told her.

"Did you check everywhere?", Bonnie asked.

"I didn't check the coach's office, but Stoppable shouldn't be in there.", he replied.

"Go back in and make sure.", the cheer leader captain ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", he told her.

Another twenty minutes passed and the girls were getting anxious. The second year man returned. "Miss Rockwaller, Ron Stoppable isn't in the locker room or Coach's office."

"OK thanks. Well Monique told me that they were going out to Bueno Nacho for a snack we can always go there.", Marcella said as others started to chime in with their own suggestions of his destination.

"No he's not. He got the call. He's going to get Kim and bring her back even if it kills him.", Tara told them as they began to quiet down.

Then looking shyly at the squad, "You know I can see his window from mine, and sometimes I get to bed late or get up early and Ron's light is always on. I get out my binoculars and I can see him sitting in a chair just looking off into space. Sometimes he's sitting with his head in his hands for hours."

"What are you saying T?", Bonnie asked.

"He's haunted by Kim's disappearance, B. I don't know if he's gotten a full night's sleep since it happened.", she confided.

Crystal chimed in. "Yeah if he laughs you can tell it's strained. I hardly ever see him smiling any more."

XXXXXXXX

_The Stoppable Home:_

The door slammed open, "Come on Rufus I have to get dressed. The transport will be here in thirty minutes, oh and get your winter gear too, we don't know what we're going to face.", Ron yelled waking up the dozing rodent.

Ron gave the mole rat some more cheese and made himself a sandwich. "Who knows when I'll eat next? Most of those rations are for KP.", he growled to himself, _'Come on idiot...hurry. They'll be here in a few minutes.'_

Ron went back upstairs and calmly brought down the gear he packed away earlier. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and started hauling the packs out to the SUV GJ had sent to pick him up.

Though fully in mission mode now, Stoppable forced himself to slow down and collect himself._ 'It won't be too much longer KP and I'll have you. Don't worry. Please be alright. I'm going to hurry as best I can.', _he worried.

The black SUV pulled up to a loading dock at the back of GJ headquarters. Ron found a cart, placed the gear on it and followed a waiting agent to a laboratory room. "Hi Stoppable.", Justine Flanner greeted him.

"Hey Justine, they got you to make the thingie up?", Ron asked.

"Yeah they did and while I'm thinking about it, I've got something for you. Here, after you identify Possible I want you to point this little device at her and push the green button. Once it's done it will beep and a light will come on. If that light is flashing I want you to push the red button, but only if it's flashing.", Justine instructed.

"Why?", Ron asked as more people in white coats began to arrive.

"This is just to make sure that she's healthy. It'll give us the head's up to start treatment the moment she gets back.", Justine lied.

"Sure thing.", Ron replied.

"Mr. Stoppable I have your tracking chips. You're getting two for two completely different frequencies. The same goes for your pink friend too.", a tech named Charlie Olsen told him.

"OK but make sure that Wade Load gets a copy of the frequencies too.", Ron replied, when he heard his Kimmunicator beep.

Ron pushed a button on his Kimmunicator, "Hi Ron, I want you to take the little square box out of the top of your pack and push the only button on it. This will sense Kim's DNA and direct you to it. Red LED for right, Green for left. If you are in the yellow you are on course. With me so far?"

At Ron's nod, "You have 200 hours of battery time. The round device is to get back to the portal. Once you push the 'On' button it works the same way as the one to follow Kim's DNA. Once you get close, both boxes will begin making noises. Your Kimmunicator has the instructions downloaded to it and is listed under 'Tracking Devices' in case you're not sure.", Wade instructed.

Seeing that Rufus was chipped he looked at Justine. "Ron get ready I'm only going to keep this open for a minute.", she instructed.

Ron put Rufus in his pocket and hung the tracking device around his neck. Will Du helped Ron put on his pack and then attached Kim Possible's pack to attachment points and lashed it down.

"I'm ready Justine, let her rip.", he stated.

The girl genius flipped a switch and an eerie looking hole began to form in front of him.

"See ya in hell guys.", Ron laughed as he took a running jump.

As the portal irised shut with a high pitched squeal Ron Stoppable exited reality as he knew it.

XXXX

And as always, the Characters of Kim Possible belong to Disney and their creators. Who are now messing with Penguins, Otters, Lemurs and other critters elsewhere on a Channel that shall remain unnamed… Those characters you aren't familiar with are our own concoction, so there.

So don't unleash the lawyers on us. As usual we got nuthin'.


	4. Chapter 4

Out There, In Here

**Again Sentinel and CB appreciate the Faves, Alerts and the Reviews we've received with this tale. We hope to keep worthy of them as this moves along.**

**Now Ron's had an interesting day, people asking questions, setting up meetings with him and then what he's waited for all this time has come. Some concerns he's not aware of are discussed, that could impact the whole retrieval mission, and at least two lives. But at home there's a pack of women who have their own things to discuss and if they have to they'll find a way to bring him back if he's not able to on his own to finish those discussions.**

**And MMP or not, I think not even the Lotus Blade could save Ron from what his Fashion Maven/Gossip Queen of a friend could do to him in the mood she's in, here in…**

Chapter 4

_Bueno Nacho. Middleton, Colorado:_

A teenage African-American girl sat impatiently in a booth, her growing irritation measured by the increased tapping of her foot. For the umpteenth time she stared down at her watch.

'_Where is he? He promised to meet me here at 'their' booth almost an hour ago. Cheer practice should have been done over ninety minutes ago. What is keeping him?', _Monique began to worry.

Monique looked up as several members of the cheer squad, led by Tara, entered and made a beeline for her.

"Monique where's Ron?", the platinum blonde asked.

"What do you mean, 'where's Ron'? Tara I've been waiting for that blond haired, skinny butt Doofus to get here after you guys got done with practice. I thought he'd be here over an hour ago.", Monique ranted.

"Ron got hurt in practice then got a phone call. I'm afraid he went to find Kim.", Tara informed Kim's best female friend.

"What happened to him?", Mo asked becoming more worried than ever.

"He didn't see where he was going while doing a tumbling run, his feet slipped and he hit the back of his head really hard on the floor.", Hope informed her.

"Maybe I should go to the Emergency Room to see if he went there. If he was hurt that bad I know he'd go there.", Monique observed aloud.

"That is if he knew where he was. Ron acted dazed. Sometimes when he's hurt he checks in with Mrs. Possible and she should be home from the hospital by now.", Tara replied.

"Yeah let's go over there and ask.", Crystal told them.

"Sorry Ned, I'll make it up to you.", Monique called out as she got up to leave, _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

It was a short drive so the girls caravanned to the Possible home. Monique ran to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Mrs. Possible,", Mo started as the doctor appeared at the door, "have you seen Ron Stoppable tonight?"

"No Monique we haven't heard from him since yesterday when he stopped by for our weekly dinner, and mentioned that Kim had been found by a Global Justice computer of some kind and they wanted him to find her and bring her home.", Anne explained.

"He needed some gear of Kim's for when they sent him through the portal in case he had to nurse her back to health. She looked terribly thin and tired.", Anne told Monique and the rest of the girls as they showed up.

"Mrs. Possible we're here because Ron hit his head, hard, at practice today and then he had to leave because of a phone call. Could you call the hospital to see if he showed up there for treatment?", Tara asked.

"Yes dear I'll do that, would you all like to come in while I call Emergency?", Anne asked.

Nodding, Tara and the rest followed Anne inside. Mrs. Possible picked up the phone and dialed.

She was on the phone for about ten minutes before hanging up. "Girls it must not be too bad, Ron never went to the hospital. Have you checked his home?", she asked.

"Bonnie and Liz went over to his place and she was going to call me when she found out something. But so far, we haven't heard anything!", an exasperated Tara cried to the surgeon.

"Well why don't you call her, she might have found him by now. Or maybe there's another reason you haven't heard from her?", Anne asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Weellll Dr. Possible, you may be right if Bonnie found him, she might be doing more than just talking to him… If she does, Liz can keep it from going too far with that digital camera in her cell phone, 'cause blackmail can foil the most amorous of intentions. Even hers.", Tara giggled.

"And why would that be?", as Anne's other eyebrow went up.

"It's just that Bonnie now seems to think that of Ron as a hottie. Of course we all know that Ron has eyes for only one girl and it isn't Bonnie."

"Oh and who is the lucky girl?", Anne asked, her suspicions about to be confirmed or denied.

"Oh come on Mrs. Possible, the only girl Ron has on his mind is Kim. For the longest time he's been absolutely obsessed with finding her, so if GJ really did find her you know Ron would find a way to get her back or at least be with her." Crystal gushed out, "I only wish that he had the hots for me that way."

Anne smiled inwardly, suddenly feeling warm, _'Well that confirms what I've suspected all along; he does love Kim and the kids at school either all know or figured it out. I hope she gets home soon, finds out and reciprocates those feelings for him.'_

They could hear Tara on the phone, "Bonnie have you been to Ron's house yet?...OK how about Felix's house...No being a paraplegic is _**not**_ contagious. You'll be fine." She looked at Anne while crossing her eyes and pointing a finger at her shaking head. "Yeah OK I'll go myself then if you're so worried...Anyway Ron's not at the Possible's or the Hospital. I have an idea. I'll call you back after I call the school and get Dr. Possible to make a call for me."

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"OK how's Stoppable doing? What are his vitals?", the one-eyed Director of Global Justice asked for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Ma'am the he's on the move. According to the readings he appears to be heading in the correct direction, so either the buffoon's lucky or the equipment is working and he's smart enough to use it.", snipped an engineer whose name Betty couldn't remember as he scanned his computer.

"Like you could do any better you nimrod. Just how good were you at seventeen? What did _you_ have that passed for guts?", letting the question hang before continuing to rip into the brain snob.

"Or did you just make a living cutting the other kids down in school?", a slight blonde girl in a blue plaid skirt asked him.

"What?", he replied in surprise.

"What? Did I use words too big for you to comprehend?", she snapped, "The _buffoon_,as you like to call him, is a high school junior and just happens to be a very good friend of mine. So watch your language unless you'd like to find out firsthand what that other dimension is like.", as his jaw drops, the blonde zings him once more.

"Betty might want to send another guy through for backup, but I doubt she'd send you, you'd probably just wet yourself."

"Just who the hell do you think you are _**girl**_?", he griped.

"Me? I'm, Justine Flanner, just the average everyday _**girl genius**_, who built the device that sent Ron through. Originally it was supposed to just tear tiny openings into the time flow so that we could observe the past. However, I was able to modify my Kinematic Continuum Disruptor to tear a much larger hole between dimensions with the PDVI. My device doesn't use that much energy but the inducer is an energy hog.", she stated.

"Oh I've heard of you. I'm John Doggeral, an up and coming engineer here at GJ. If you want I can show you around later.", the apple-polisher replied.

"Why? Does Betty need some equipment modified? Otherwise I'm of no use here. My previous claim to fame was a paper I published on particle physics when I was in the eighth grade. Got me on the cover of 'Science', but nothing else.", as Justine laid the groundwork for what followed.

"So if you're looking to impress me buster I want you to know that I'm also seventeen, just like that _buffoon_ we sent out to risk his life. Just the same, but I don't have to date _**old guys**_ to make me feel better.", Justine snapped, still annoyed at the arrogant bastard she just put in his place.

"John.", Betty Director cut in to reduce the growing tension, "Why don't you go to supper? Justine and the others will keep watch while the sensors still have Stoppable monitored."

"Yes Ma'am I'll do that. I've got some data to look up on the mainframe anyway.", he replied as he got up, more than his pride tucked between his legs as he walked away.

After the engineer left, Dr. Director began, "Justine I know you're young, but sometimes you gotta let 'em down easy."

"Moron got on my nerves Ma'am. After seeing firsthand what Stoppable's been able to do since Possible disappeared, no one calls him a buffoon around me anymore. He may not be as smart as I am, and I'm in the top one percent, but he's got more fortitude and loyalty in one finger than most of the people on the planet have in their whole bodies.", Justine replied after taking a calming breath.

"OK Miss Flanner, would you keep an eye on the equipment? I suppose I'd better call your school to let them know that Stoppable won't be in for a while." Shaking her head, "Mr. Barkin called earlier in the day. I guess Stoppable told him about the mission.", Betty stated.

Justine just nodded and kept her vigil over the monitors while Dr. Director went into another room to place her call. She looked at the small black directory she kept in her thigh pocket and dialed the number for Middleton High. A voice she didn't recognize answered. "May I please speak to Vice Principal Barkin?", Betty asked.

"Ma'am he's teaching an adult class right now, may I have him call you back?", the person asked.

"No this is important please get him. This is Dr. Director of Global Justice, I'll wait.", Betty replied.

After a few minutes she heard a commotion. "This is Barkin Ma'am, how can I help you?", Steve asked.

"Mr. Barkin this is Betty Director. I'm calling to let you know that Ronald Stoppable exited this reality and entered another one almost an hour ago. His assigned task is to bring Miss Possible back to her loved ones and according to the sensor readings, he's making good progress to her location. I don't know how long all of this is going to take, so please be patient with him sir.", Betty explained.

"So it begins.", he says after a sigh.

"Yes, it does", Betty replies, also with a sigh of her own.

"Thank you for telling me Ma'am. He did seem very anxious about this mission and was on edge that the call could come at any time.", Barkin replied, "Now did Stoppable say anything about being injured?"

"No… Why?", she asked in return.

"According to the cheerleaders Stoppable hurt his head in cheer practice and appeared a little dazed when he got a phone call. He left right after that without taking time for treatment.", he informed her.

"Stoppable didn't mention anything before the mission began. Actually he seemed to be even more focused than usual.", she replied.

"Did Dr. Possible call you Ma'am?", he asked in turn.

"No...which Dr. Possible?"

"Dr. Anne Possible the surgeon.", he clarified.

"Oh. No, she didn't...Why?", she asked, dreading where this was going.

"I was just notified by one of the cheerleaders that Mrs. Possible was going to call you. I suppose she didn't. Thank you for letting me know about Stoppable, I'll have his teachers get me all of his work and make sure he gets it done upon his return with Miss Possible. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my class.", he told Betty before he hung up.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin. I'm sure Ronald will appreciate it.", she said, now becoming worried.

Betty called the main desk, "Marsha has there been any calls from the Possibles that were directed to me?"

"Yes Ma'am Mrs. Possible called, you were monitoring the rescue mission, and I told her you would try to call back when you got free. Have I done something wrong Ma'am?", she asked.

"No Marsha you did just fine, but can you connect me to the Possible's home? I'd like to talk to either Mrs. or Mr. Possible.", Betty asked.

"Yes Ma'am, wait one.", came the reply.

A few moments later Betty heard a young male's voice, "Possible residence, say 'Booyah' for Jim, say 'Hooshah' for Tim, say 'I'm serious' for our parents."

Betty sighed, but with a small smile, "I'm serious guys."

"Yes Ma'am Mom will be here in a second.", as she heard in the background, "MOM! Phone's for you."

A minute later a woman's voice replaced the boy's, "Anne Possible how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Possible this is Betty Director. You called earlier and I am returning the call.", Betty replied.

"Oh yes, Kim's cheerleader friends were over earlier this evening looking for Ronald. It seems he got hurt in practice and may have a concussion. The girls told me that he appeared dazed, so if you know where he is, I'd like to look at him. If there are any problems with Ron being a minor, his parents have written permission on file at the hospital if they're not present; and at this time they are out of town.", Anne informed her.

"Doctor Possible, Ronald Stoppable is on the rescue mission to find and bring home Kimberly. He entered the portal over an hour ago. If I knew that he had been injured I would have had him checked out.", Betty replied becoming more worried.

"Did he look unstable on his feet or seem to be unfocused or anything?", Anne asked as she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"No quite the contrary, Stoppable looked quite focused and was very serious; in fact he didn't crack any of his usual corny jokes. In the past I've noticed when he and Kimberly went on their missions together he always looked panicky right before they went into action. Without Kimberly by his side it seems he's become much more focused. I don't know what caused it, but he has matured quite a lot in the last year and a half. However this time it seemed he was anxious to get underway.", Betty recalled.

"OK Dr. Director, but I have to ask one thing and I want you to be truthful. What are his chances of bringing my daughter home?", Anne asked.

"We project that there's an eighty-five percent chance that he'll find your daughter Ma'am. There is a sixty percent chance she will be alive. If she is, then there is a fifty percent chance that Stoppable will be able to get Kimberly back to the portal. The problem is getting both of them through." Pausing here to let this sink in before continuing.

"But the bottom line here is that I'm not sure that we have enough power to bring them both home. Miss Flanner is also worried about this too. Once Stoppable moves out of continuous scanning range she will take her device back to the school to reconfigure it.", Betty explained.

"You sent Ronald Stoppable on what is essentially a one-way mission with less than a fifty percent chance of survival? What kind of person are you Dr. Director?", Anne snarled at the possibility of losing her third son as well as her daughter.

"And if he found out that there was a chance to bring Kimberly home to you and we didn't try, what do you think he'd do then? Remember those giant robot toys he took on not that long ago? He killed several of them with that toothpick of his. You don't want to know what else he's been doing Anne, besides you simply don't have the clearances.", as she drew a long breath.

"Mrs. Possible, I think that he's the only one who can bring Kim back to you. If Ron doesn't make it back after saving her, he'll call it even."

"What? You can't be serious!" Ignoring Anne's interruption, Betty drove on.

"I am very serious here. You have no idea what he's gone through; the hell that he feels everyday. If he didn't try he might go over the edge.", Betty continued as…

"Ron! Our Ron?", Anne interrupted again. "Just how the hell did you come to this conclusion?"

"I'm just getting to that, ok? In time, and if the studies on him are correct, he could end up as the biggest threat to mankind the world has ever known.", before Anne interrupted, yet again.

"Are you serious? Ron's never given an inkling of behavior to suggest otherwise. And how would he be able to accomplish such a thing?", before Betty cut her off again.

"We believe the ability to become such a threat is a result of something that happened during the first Monkey Fist mission, before Kim disappeared. Some kind of mystical power we are only just coming to understand. It's also tied to his infrequent 'visits' to Japan.", as Betty cut back in.

"And you've discovered from Ronald's actions of late that he's quite a powerful person?", Anne meekly asked as the universe of Ron Stoppable just got rewritten in her mind.

"We have at that. And coupled with the pressure he's put himself under about the whole issue of Kim's disappearance, unless there's some relief, and soon, all that I explained earlier could very well come to pass."

"Pressure? What pressure? What are you talking about?"

"In Ron's mind he caused this situation and he's decided that he should at least try to fix this. This is what's been pushing him all this time, besides taking on the load he's assumed, the work he's done, the stepping up he's done.", Betty explained further.

"But he didn't cause it.", Anne weakly replied.

"Tell that to the young man who loves your daughter Mrs. Possible. Do you know that we have cameras watching both the Possible and Stoppable homes? We do this for your safety because there are some very bad people out there who may not hesitate taking down Kim Possible's family, permanently.", Betty enlightened the mother of the young heroine.

"And Ron has made some very powerful enemies over the last year and a half also. So we've been monitoring his home as well.", as she explained further.

"We've recorded videos of Stoppable just sitting in a chair at all hours of the night, staring off into space. He's a haunted young man Anne. Let him have this chance, either way he can ease the pain in his mind or he'll be in a better place. If neither of them come back, at least Kimberly won't be alone as she has been for the last eighteen months.", Betty told the Mother of 'four' children.

"So then, you are not expecting both Kimberly and Ronald to make it back?", Anne asked while tearing up.

"Because of the power requirements that will be needed to allow that much mass to travel between dimensions? I just don't know. The experts are arguing about it, but I know that we'll at least try, but we won't know until we make the effort.", Betty told her.

"So you've sent Ronald off on a suicide mission.", Anne plainly stated before continuing.

"Dr. Director, believe me when say that I am grateful that you found Kimberly alive and are trying to get her back to us, but what you're telling me is that Ronald will have a poor chance of returning.", as this sinks in with Betty, Anne continues.

"How am I supposed to look Ronald's parents in the face when I have to tell them thank you for Ronald's bringing my daughter home to us...but it's too bad about your son?", she asked.

"Dr. Possible you _do_ realize that Ronald isn't a _child _anymore? At the age of seventeen young men have been known to go off and fight for this country as long as they have their parents' approval. Many young men have snuck off to do that at an even younger age. Ronald has been going on missions, some of them life-threatening or otherwise hazardous, since he was thirteen. Now understand that most of the missions were not like that, but more like Kimberly's first real mission for Mr. Paisley. Think about performing a tumbling routine through a laser grid.", Betty then paused to remember.

"Do you remember the explosive tick, Doctor? Or how many times Dementor or Drakken tried to take over the world with some dangerous scheme? Even Duff Killigan with his exploding golf balls, or clubs he used as deadly Escrima sticks when those ran out. All that from a clown who is bent on making the world his golf course.", as Betty reminded Anne of some of Kim and Ron's adversaries and their plots.

"It has been this way for Kimberly and Ronald since they were children, and thirteen and fourteen year old boys and girls _are _children. So don't sell Ronald short Doctor, that young man looks at her picture every_**day**_ remembering how, in his mind, he_ 'screwed'_ up. He fully plans on bringing your daughter home no matter the cost to him. If in all of this, the worst happens, at least he'll be at peace.", Betty added.

"But he didn't screw up..."

"No he didn't, but I doubt you or your husband can get through to him on that point. His parents have given up even trying. That's one of the reasons they are not at home like they used to be...They just can't face their son. The only thing that can happen is to let him bring Kimberly home to you. If he does that then he's finally accomplished the promise he made to you...", letting the weight of that statement sink in as Anne gasped on the other end of the line.

"How did you.."

"Anne you don't think I know about that? I am very well versed in his oath to your husband, the "Don't worry Mr. P I have her back" promise he made when Ronald was thirteen. Who knew that a young man cared that much about a simple vow? Believe me he will bring Kim back, she might not be alive, but she will be _here_.", the incredulous leading to an absolute.

"Now, I believe the image we got was true. Somehow Kimberly is alive. She may be sick and hungry, maybe injured but I think she is alive. Hopefully she will be home soon and we can put all this behind us once and for all.", Betty finished.

"Thank you for letting us know, I'll tell James that Ron has started the mission after we get done with dinner tonight. The twins will be staying with a friend tonight since their school doesn't have class tomorrow because of parent-teacher meetings.", thinking on the toll it took on Kim's brothers.

"It has been very hard on them too. If we get Kimberly home I don't think they'll be pranking her for a while. It's been a hard time for them too.", as Anne gave insight into her family's hurt.

"Mrs. ... Anne may I have your cell phone number? I think it would be a good idea for you and your husband to be onsite _when_ Kimberly makes it back through the portal. You are a doctor and understand the mind as well as the body. You know your daughter very well and seeing your faces would comfort her incredibly.", Betty requested of Anne.

"Of course Dr. Director. We'd like to be there anyway just in case...No matter which way it turns out. Thank you for returning the call. I'll tell James later.", Anne finished.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Uh Mr. Barkin are you alright?", one of the students asked.

"Excuse me...Oh Mr. Feeb. I just was thinking about something I told someone yesterday… never mind, it doesn't matter. Everyone please turn to page 136 and look at problem 24-A.", he told the members of his adult class as a chill traveled up his spine.

_'Don't come home without her...Idiot! On top of everything else he's been carrying around all this time, you go and put that on the boy!',_ he told himself.

XXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

"Thanks Mrs. Possible. I guess Ron really is gone then.", Monique finished as she closed her phone.

"Guys Ron did go on the mission. I hope he's going to be alright.", she reported to the cheerleaders as Bonnie walked in.

"Do you want me to break the news to the rest?", Tara asked.

"Yeah would you? I have a lot on my mind right now and I just don't know if I can face any more of this.", Mo replied as she felt like her world was collapsing around her again.

XXXXXXXX

_Location: We're not in Middleton any more, Rufus_

The blond pushed the button on Pathfinder ® watch to turn the tracking sensor on.

_'Well at least that and Wade's devices work here. I wonder just how far I'm going to have to travel in this place before I find KP?'_

"How ya doin' Rufus buddy? Are you cold?", Ron asked his friend.

"Hnk, c...co..cold Ron.", the pink rodent shivered.

"Kinda glad I told you to bring your warm coat, huh?", as he continued to banter with his pal.

"Hnk, yeah Ron.", Rufus replied before pulling the lined pocket flap over him to snuggle in the fur-lined thigh pocket.

Ron looked ahead into the light purple sky. He had a hard time seeing his way. The ground was black and rocky; several times in the first hour he stumbled. One time he fell and almost crushed his buddy under the extra weight of the combined packs. As a result, Ron slowed down and didn't try to rush his pace.

Ron tried texting back to GJ to let them know how he was doing. In doing so he learned that they had lost his real-time trace back to them.

"OK buddy I guess they can't get through. We're on our own, just like we have been since...since she came here.", he sighed stopping again to wipe his eyes.

"KP.. why didn't you listen? It's been so hard without you. I've missed you so much. I only wish you knew.", he sobbed into his sleeve as his grief over came him for a moment.

The mole rat pulled back the flap of Ron's cargoes to look at his Master. "Head in game.", the little guy squeaked.

"Yeah you're right buddy, no time to waste, we gotta find her.", Ron sniffed as he shook off the memories and looked at the device again.

_'Yeah we're still in the yellow. I gotta move it.'_

Over the next few hours Ron made several detours when he came to cliffs and other obstructions. He made his way around them as quickly as he could, always trying to keep the yellow light on.

As he traveled a feeling of uneasiness crept over the reluctant teenaged hero.

"Man I can't shake it Rufus. Something is really weird here. And I just don't mean the black ground and the purple sky...Do you feel it too?", he asked his mole rat buddy.

The flap on Ron's cargo pants opened up, the rodent looked around and sniffed, "Bad road, bad road."

"Yeah thanks buddy. I wonder if I can power up here.", he muttered.

Ron slowed to a halt, then while standing he centered himself as taught and began to call up the MMP. In moments the familiar and no-longer-scary monkey shrieks began to fill his mind as his brown eyes began to glow with a soft blue hue.

XXXXXXXX

_St. Mary's. Middleton, Colorado:_

The large man knelt in front of the small alcove. Quietly he lit the candles as he remembered.

"Please God protect them, they're your children regardless of their faith. The world needs them and they are so young.", as he pleaded for their safe return.

"She's done so much for everyone and he's really made a difference. If you can't see the wisdom of bringing them back please let him find her so they at least have each other.", Steve Barkin whispered as he rubbed his hand over his flat top.

Like an aged man he rose and walked quietly to a pew to further expand on his thoughts.

Unnoticed by him a small figure in black approached from the rear of the church. "Troubles Stevie?", Father Mallory asked.

"Yeah, but I don't need Confession Padre, just someone to talk to. Care for a cup of Joe and a Danish?", the Vice Principal asked.

"You really know the way to my heart, Steve, but Sister Beatrice would kill me if she found out.", grimacing as he remembered the 'penance' she exacted on him for such an indulgence.

"Tell you what; I have to stay for another fifteen minutes. Do you want to meet at Marcie's Cafe?", the Priest asked.

"Sure Father, I'll see you in twenty.", Steve Barkin replied with a small smile.

XX

Steve already had the cup ready for the elder Priest when he walked in the door. "I didn't know what kind you preferred so Wilma will be over in a few. They're not busy tonight.", Barkin informed Father Mallory.

"Steve is something wrong? You've been lighting that candle for over a year now. Tonight you lit a second one. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know the first candle was for the Possible girl right?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well Global Justice thinks they found her."

"That's good. But what has you worried?", the Priest asked.

"She's not in this dimension. I don't know what the Church thinks about that; you know different universes and all, but someone showed me a picture. I mean I saw her with my own eyes.", Steve replied shaking his head.

"Well what are they going to do about it?", Mallory asked.

"You remember Stoppable?", Steve asked.

"Yes Kimberly's friend and partner, he's the one that the media can't seem to get his name right. I play golf with his Rabbi.", the Priest replied.

"Global Justice decided that they could bring Possible home and they had to send someone to this 'other' dimension to do this. See Father she was so thin and frail they didn't think Kimberly could get out on her own. Anyway Stoppable jumped at the chance and I was told earlier tonight that he crossed over.", he informed his Priest.

"That's a good thing right Stevie?", Mallory asked.

"Yeah it's a good thing Father. And one of my other students constructed the device that they used to get him there. I don't think she's worried about that item, I mean she made the thing for a science project for high school. Anyway what she is worried about is that they may not have enough power to bring both kids back.", Steve explained.

"That's not good Steve, what are they going to do?", as Mallory was becoming worried as well.

"That's the problem, I told Stoppable not to return without her. You know as a way of motivating him. To sort of keep his mind on what's important because he used to freak out over just about everything all the time. To me he'd been showing signs of mourning since Possible disappeared and I didn't want him to make mistakes."

"So you think that if they can only bring one back it will be Kimberly. That Stoppable will sacrifice himself for his teammate?", Mallory asked.

"Yes Father and I'm feeling guilty about this as well.", Steve replied.

"Would this young man come to that conclusion himself about making sure she got out before himself?", the Priest inquired.

"Knowing all he's done since she left and how all alone he looks...Yeah he'd do it without a second thought.", Steve confided.

"Don't worry Steve I think you're right. He'd do it anyway. All you did was help him stay focused. Now let's see what they have in the way of all things Danish.", he told the teacher.

"And don't worry about the Big Guy Upstairs; He's looking out for those kids. But if He's not paying attention I'll be sure to let him know."

XXXXXXXX

_The Dark World: Yep Rufus, this really ain't Middleton anymore. _

_'What's that noise?',_ Ron worried as he got closer. Turning on his headlamp he could see something sticking out of a rock fall. It appeared to be legs and they were moving. Instinctively he moved closer and began to dig what he found was a small creature from under the rubble.

Finally after nearly an hour he was able to extract the small creature. It had pointed ears, two legs, and arms._ 'Sorta looks like what I'd call an imp. I guess he's OK..'_

"There you go buddy, I did my Pixie Scout Good Deed for the day, have fun and take care.",he told the little thing.

The small creature just stared back at the much larger human, blinking at him with his extremely large yellow eyes. Whatever it was scampered back up the hillside and disappeared.

"Come on Rufus we gotta move.", Ron told his buddy as he began to move towards Kim's location.

In another two hours, by Ron's watch, he could see a massive cliff in the distance, directly in the path of his trek to find Kim. Turning to his right and continuing to move he noticed that the device seemed to direct him back on the line he was traveling earlier.

So taking the chance, Ron got back on course and increased his speed since the footing was now less treacherous. Continually glancing at the device Ron was amazed when the yellow light began to blink.

_'Oh man I'm getting close. I'm coming KP! Hold on!',_ he sighed.

"Rufus we're getting close buddy. Hang on.", Ron laughed.

As Ron got closer to the hillside in front of him he noticed two large four-armed figures, carrying whips, standing off to the side. They appeared to notice his approach and moved to block his path.

One of them immediately began to crack its whip to warn off the human, its four eyes glowing yellow.

Ron shucked both packs and began to glow just as the tip of the whip caught him on his left arm. Shocked by the feeling it was stung by hornets, he pulled the arm back and stopped his advance.

Growling like a mother bear forced away from her cubs, the monkey powered ninja charged the creature more than two feet taller than he was.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not keeping me away from KP!", Ron yelled as he drove his shoulder into the lower abdomen of the first being, which flew back and slammed into the hillside with a loud thump.

While Ron was scuffling with the first being the second one approached him from behind and struck with its whip as well.

Stoppable stumbled in pain as the monkeys screamed in his mind. Spinning around, the mystically powered warrior caught the next strike of the energy whip and began to spin in place.

After about four seconds he released the whip and that creature sailed back the way Ronald had come only a minute before.

His eyes still blue and now short of breath, Ron looked for new adversaries. Seeing none he turned back to his path and began to feel for KP with his thoughts as well as with the device.

Spying a small opening in the face of the hillside he took a chance and squeezed through after he recovered the backpacks. Turning on his light, Ron scanned ahead.

Peering with the aid of the light Ron could see something green reflecting back to him.

Running as fast as he could, Ron stopped when an emaciated Kim Possible came into view before him.

"KP!", Ron called out.

Seeing her eyes begin to focus on him he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. Cradling and rocking her while softly repeating "KP" in her ear.

"R...Ron?", the red head croaked in wonder as the long missing, familiar voice rang in her mind.

"Yeah KP, it's me. I've come to bring you home.", as he began to cry.

"Ron? How?", she croaked as Ron released her for a moment.

"Don't worry KP, here drink this.", he gently instructed as he dropped the packs and pulled out a bottle of water and a blanket from his.

"It's going to be ok, KP, don't worry I'm going to get you home.", he quietly said to her as she drank the bottle within seconds.

Again cradling her in his arms, tears shining in his eyes, he gently rocks her and tenderly wraps her in a survival blanket he has with him.

"It's been so long KP…how I've missed you.", he whispers to her as he strokes her filthy and matted hair.

To the blond haired teen the matted mess seemed more precious than the finest silk.

Whispered KP's mix in with sobs as Ron continues to rock Kim in his lap. Her eyes close, head nestles into his chest as she settles in his arms snuggling into him, the blanket wrapped around her.

As she relaxed in his embrace a small smile of contentment appeared on her face, a smile and a feeling she had not had since she came to this place.

As she falls asleep.

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Wha… what's happened Shego? Where are we", the blue skinned doctor asked suddenly becoming coherent.

"Hey! Stop crying for your diaper to be changed. I'm not in the mood right now.", Shego yelled as she rolled over in her nap. In her irritation at being woken up, her hands begin to glow.

"What the hell? Alright moron, get behind me. We're acing this place before the Sidekick gets back."

"What do you mean Shego?", Drakken asked again.

"Shuddap and get ready to run.", Shego roared as the door in front of her exploded outward taking two guards with it.

XXXX

And down here it seems to be safer to run the disclaimer than up there. No one but the lawyers really go looking for the statement that Disney owns the KP characters and those we've add to the tale are ours alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Out There, In Here

**All the Faves, Alerts and Reviews that come our way are very much appreciated from all of you. If you've got something to comment on in the tale, we welcome them from those reading. So go ahead and get that keyboard in gear…**

**Now last chapter Ron and Rufus made the jump to where Kim had been sent when her date with Josh went south all those months ago. Some drama from Monique and the Middleton Cheer Squad, while Anne was enlightened by Betty on all things Ron. At least from GJ's point of view. Meanwhile Justine started chewing through the pompous 'best brightest' at GJ. My money's on that girl every time.**

**Shego and Drakken have sprung themselves from the GJ Pokey and now are on the lam. Drakken has some catching up to do while Shego is desperately trying not to fry him as they run for the hills..**

**Ron's met some of the locals and they are something to behold. How much so we find out as this goes along. But time has passed and here we start to get an idea of the differences of time between the world Ron left and the one Kim has been sent to in…**

Chapter 5

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Anne it's been a week, you'd think that Ronald would have Kimmie-cub home by now.", James Possible stated, "I wonder what he's _doing_ with my baby?"

"The last image GJ gave us was Ron holding Kimmie in his lap, and it didn't look to me like she was complaining very much. As a matter of fact she seemed quite content.", Anne replied.

"Those two need a _chaperone_ Annie. She's too young to be in a different dimension with a teenaged boy and no supervision.", he complained.

"Oh so it's alright for Ronald to risk his neck to bring our eldest home, but not to make sure she's ready to travel.", Anne snarked at her husband.

"You know what I mean.", he tried to sound logical.

"Yes Jimmie I know _exactly_ what you mean.", as she looked her husband straight in the eyes. Then looking off to the side and upwards, with a wistful smile on her face.

"Surely you remember being a teenaged boy.", once again looking right into his eyes, a toothy smirk, before she goes on. James cringing.

"Now couple that with no one to make sure that they don't do anything…..Hmmm I wonder, do you still have that double barreled shotgun?", she joked hoping not to give him the 'big one'.

"Anne….you don't think they're…?", James now in full overprotective father-panic-mode.

"I highly doubt it. Kim doesn't think of Ron that way…._**yet**_.", relief floods James' face at the former, then flinches at the latter as Anne goes on.

"And you know Ronald is too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her. So breathe a sigh of relief Jimmie. However, if she picks Ronald I won't keep them from enjoying their affection for each other.", the father-hen pales at this.

"And I will support _any_ act that reinforces that.", Anne informed him, steadily looking James in the eyes as he finally sags, surrendering to her superior power.

"Alright, you win. It's just that I'm worried about them that's all.", James confided to his wife.

"I'm worried too Jimmie. Who knows how long this is going to take.", Anne responded. "Remember you might need to study for you chauffeur's license, meanwhile I'll find a place where we can rent a limo." Anne smiled adding, "Remember your promise."

XXXXXXXX

_Marcie's Cafe:_

"Hey Padre thanks for meeting me here tonight.", Steve called out as the older Priest entered.

"Hey Stevie how are you doing? You know the good Sister didn't even bust my chops too much after our little snack last week. The Big Guy Upstairs must be looking out for his sinners.", Father Mallory replied with a laugh.

"You want a Danish Father?", Barkin asked.

"I think I'll go with the blueberry cobbler instead. You know those antioxidants and all that. Maybe I can sell it to her as trying to eat more healthy.", gazing at the dessert menu before going on.

"So anyway I know you didn't invite me out here to treat me to dessert. What's up?", the old Priest got right to the point.

"Still worried about those two kids Father. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad's going to happen.", Steve confessed his worries.

"Stevie you're a Marine through and through. You guys always want to rush into places and make it all better right away. The Airborne Corps taught us a little more about patience."

Then with a sly smile, "You know, you ought to try skydiving, it gets you closer to God in more ways than one.". He chuckled as the former Marine's face goes pasty white.

"I'll tell you what, come over to Church after school tomorrow; I'll say a Mass for them. I know you can't post it, but if Middleton High has a grapevine like most high schools let it know. I'll just praise the Lord, giving thanks and praying for the safe return of those two.", Mallory told him.

"I can mention it around Jenkins; she can't keep a story to herself. Of course with the way she gets it out, you may end up with a packed house.", Barkin chuckled.

"Would that be a bad thing Stevie?", he asked.

"No Father, it would be a good thing. Anyway I got another few images of the two. Stoppable got to her.", Steve confided.

"And?"

"And, it looks like they're in love, with a capital L. In one picture, she's sitting in his lap and in another they're in a sleeping bag together. I got another with him feeding her. The problem is when they get back, will they expand on this relationship, or will it fall apart? I just don't know.", Steve continued.

"I don't know the answer to that either, Steve. We'll just have to wait and see how this turns out.", Mallory told him.

"I know, I know. I can see how this is outside of any Church's purview, and then there's free will and all that, too. I'm just afraid that outside influences may tear them apart.", Barkin confided his fear.

"They're just kids Stevie, the odds are against them. So I wouldn't be buying a wedding gift for them yet. Not only that but you told me the Stoppable kid might not make it. So let's not put the cart before the horse and just take things the way God wants us to.", Father Mallory pressed to his friend.

XXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

A glum Bonnie and Monique sat eyeing their burritos when Tara and Josh entered.

"Over here.", Rockwaller called to them.

"Well you two have a good time on your date?", Monique asked not really interested in her food.

Two smug smiles said what words couldn't. "Oh it was alright for a school night Monique.", Tara replied with a hint of a giggle.

"OK what happened?", Bonnie took notice.

"Well we are officially going steady.", Tara informed the two.

"Uh you forget about 'Ronnie's little promise'?", Bonnie reminded them.

"Nope... exception in the contract. The 'Understanding Service Projects' promises.", the two steadies looking at each other and laughed.

"We'll be fine. Well Josh and I will be fine, but Ronnie's going to be lighter in the pocketbook when we get done."

"Oh, and how is that going to happen?", from the brunette.

"I think formal dinner in Denver and a show, with dancing afterwards, in my mind will be adequate compensation.", as Tara began her description of Ron's 'payment' for the bargain he struck with her boyfriend.

"Josh being the gentleman that he is has agreed to this. Now that I think about it, Ron is going to end up paying for his and Kim's date too.", now looking up at the ceiling while tapping a delicate finger alongside her cheek before finishing.

"You know it would be a nice double date. We can stay the night in a Five Star Hotel in downtown Denver. Two rooms you know cause we're so young and all.", Tara informed the now gawking girls, as the ideas just came rolling out, each one increasing the cost as she went on.

"Hmm maybe a Limo too, filled with chocolates and roses."

"Where's Ron going to get money for all that?", Josh asked as his girlfriend finished describing some very expensive plans.

"How much did Ron have left after he bought you that Ruby belt buckle Bonnie?", Monique asked.

"A lot, but that blue guy took the rest from Ron's pockets.", she responded.

"You know that even if you tried you couldn't carry ninety-nine million bucks on you. I'll bet Drakken got less than a million. Even in big bills it would have filled all of Ron's pockets.", as Monique's logic drew them further into her web.

"I'll bet he either knows where the rest of the money is, or his parents do. You know they're always going on trips and I wonder who pays for all that.", the African-American teen mused, the others watched in amazement as she worked out the possibilities in her mind.

"You mean he still might be loaded?", Bonnie asked in glee, anticipating even more baubles from Stoppable.

"Yeah, probably more than we might have thought. Hmmm, I wonder if last summer was just a vacation then?", Tara asked, "Instead of going back to Japan for their cultural program."

"I don't know, but if Kimmie turns down Ronnie's affections maybe I can take him off her hands."

Turning to her best friend, "Sorry T, but you might just lose your toy.", Bonnie snarked.

"I...uh...don't like where this is going Bonnie. I'm going steady with Tara, not Kim, and I have no intention of doing so.", Josh stood up for his girlfriend.

"Well if K doesn't want Ron I want first dibs.", Bonnie informed them.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?", Mo cut in, causing the brunette to turn to her.

"And I've known him longer. I've been harshing on Ron Stoppable twice as long as you've known him Jenkins.", Bonnie snapped.

Tara seeing the confrontation escalating asked, "Uh I know that you two aren't all that close. What gives?"

"We've been practicing.", Monique told her.

"Practicing what?", Tara asked as she noticed Josh go slightly pale for a moment.

"Insults; with Kim being gone so long I've lost my touch.", Bonnie replied, "No I was trying to find out when the new Club Banana fashions are going to be out, and to get her to hold back a sample of everything for me."

"Oh you can do that Monique?", Tara asked brightening up.

"Not for half the high school I can't.", the African-American beauty told them.

XXXXXXXX

_The other place and dark it is: Hey is this light on?_

"OK, KP you finished the chicken soup, now I want you to drink some more sports drink. Then I want to get you into the clothes that I brought.", Ron instructed Kim.

After putting away the food, he got the clothes out, "However I am not going to let you get dressed as you are now. As far as I know the last time you bathed was before your date with Josh. That was eighteen months ago."

"No way!", Kim shot back.

"Way. You need to get cleaned up and I've brought the stuff to do it.", Ron shot back, not understanding the sudden outburst from his best friend.

"No...I mean, I haven't been here a year and a half. I would have died if that were so. I think I've only been here four or five months.", Kim replied.

"How do you figure KP?, Ron asked.

"Uh... Ron a girl can tell...You know.", Ron's cluelessness as strong as ever.

"Oh thanks again for that package.", while she tried to explain to her best friend and not blush at the same time. At this Ron nearly shook his head off his shoulders when the light came on in his mind.

"Ok, point to you on that.", shaking his head one more time. "But your date with Josh was in October of 2004. When I left the portal yesterday, or the day before, it was almost May of 2006. We just had Junior Prom last month..", Ron told her.

"I missed a year? No way! I don't believe it.", Kim responded.

"KP you missed a year _and a half_.", he corrected.

I missed my Junior year? And half my Sophomore year too?", she deflated.

"Yeah KP, you can watch the Kimmunicator that I brought with me. Wade already highlighted stuff for you to look at like Christmas and family vacations. Oh, it's got a calendar on it too.", as Ron enlightened her on Wade's inclusions before getting to the matter at hand.

"Now that I said my spiel I can wash your back, legs, and hair. I don't feel comfortable washing the parts of you that your Dad will want to send me to a black hole for even looking at.", Ron explained.

"OK Ron, but I can tell you that my top isn't there anymore. Probably cause I'm so thin.", Kim replied. "You've seen me with more."

"I'll tell you what KP; I have the sports briefs and bra laid out. Why don't you wash those parts you need to do by yourself and I'll cover up what I have to? Then with the water warmed up in the pot, I can take care of what I can and we can get you all suited up in the insulated bottoms and socks?", Ron suggested.

"That'll work, Ron. Thanks.", Kim replied.

"Then I can help you catch up with what's been going on while you've been here.", he recommended.

"Thanks Ron, you're the best." Kim brightened, then faded as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh and my hair's a mess too."

"Not to worry KP, while you're watching the Kimmunicator, I'll use the new shampoo and conditioner Wade sent along. Oh, and Wade found a way to include the antidote to that spray of Drakken's that got you in this mess in the first place.", Ron suddenly remembered.

"Really? Wade is just so good at what he does. So what do I have to do?", from a happily surprised redhead.

"Well it's mixed in all the soap and shampoo he packed for you so all you have to do is wash up with it a couple of times and then you'll never have to worry about blushing yourself out of existence anymore.", he recounted Wade's instructions of his work.

"Great, I can't wait to get this stuff out of my system. Anything else you need to tell me?", Kim asked her benefactor.

"Well now that you mention it, I have a surprise that your Mom sent along for you while you're watching the recordings."

"Really? A surprise from Mom? This is getting better and better!", while starting to reach for the backpacks. "What is it? Where is it?"

"Not until I help take care of your hair, ok? I'll brush out all the tangles like you taught me when you broke your arm back in fourth grade", he reminded her.

"Yeah I remember, by the time my arm was healed you were doing a pretty good job.", Kim thought back with a warm smile, "Thanks Ron you're the best friend I could ever have."

XX

It took over an hour, most of it spent on brushing the tangles out, but finally Kim was presentable and clean, wearing nice warm clothes. She was snuggled in with her plush toy, a cross between a lion and a seal, something that was called a Leal.

"Thanks Ron for bringing her to me. Pandaroo was way too big to make the trip, but Leal is just fine.", she told him as she rubbed her cheek against his arm.

"It's alright KP; it's going to be fine. Listen I think it will be a lot more comfortable for you to sleep lying down so I'm going to get out the sleeping bag. Wade designed a new style pad and bag. Trust me on this you'll be nice and comfortable, I should know."

At her questioning look, "I've used this one on some winter trips last year.", he cryptically told Kim, "Anyway this will be a good field test for you to see if you like the way it's made."

"Oh and what trips did you use it on?", as Kim's curiosity suddenly kicked in.

"Uh, well.. the **house** became infested with fire ants... Yeah and…. funny thing, it happened during the winter and I had to camp out in the tree house for five days while the Exterminator did his job. Rufus and I ate out a lot.", Ron explained hoping she wouldn't catch the lie.

"Where were your Mom and Dad in all of that?", Kim asked.

"Oh they've been going on a lot of trips lately for some reason. I guess Mom's just traveling a lot right now for business. And Dad can work from anywhere."

"You must have been lonely Ron, I'm so sorry.", as she clutched him.

"Nah KP, it was ok, I got Rufus. If I want someone to really talk to I had either Felix or Monique. Then you know me gaming all night too. So, I'm good...really.", he replied hoping she didn't catch the look on his face.

"Did anyone miss me?", Kim asked softly, almost pleading.

"Anyone?... Let's try everyone KP, anyone you ever helped on a mission; even some of the villains." At Kim's look of surprise, "Senor Senior, Senior announced that since you were gone he had decided to give up villainy because there was no worthy opponent to thwart him anymore.", as Ron gave a very good impersonation of the old gentleman.

"You know that old man was always a class guy.", Ron explained, as Kim nodded in agreement.

"Then there were all those people that came to your memorial service. I mean the President and the Secretary General were there. The Governor was there too and gave a very moving speech.", sadly thinking of that day.

"They were all so sad.", shaking his head.

"I was too, but I couldn't dwell on it since I had to deal with everyone there who looked at _me_ as the culprit... Almost as much as Drakken and Shego. And they're the ones who did this to you!"

"The papers and media had a field day with me and my name when it was all over.", Ron sadly laughed at this as Kim frowned.

"I mean I was Lon Stockable, Bum Likeable, and Bob Strubbable. Only one clown got my name right, but all he did was blast me...though I have to admit he got the name right."

"For weeks at school after I got back, my locker was trashed with things like 'Big Dumbshit Loser' scrawled all over it...", Kim's jaw dropped as Ron went on.

"A few even suggested that I killed you and hid your body." At this Kim stiffened, shocked at what her best friend was accused of.

"The only thing that saved me was your Brothers and Josh. They explained what really happened...but I still caught a ton of grief over it.", Ron paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, as Kim sagged against him.

"Actually, not too long after you were gone and the memorial service, the mailman started to deliver mail addressed to all those variations of my name...I guess I finally got my own fan club, or maybe that's 'anti-fan club'.", his sad laugh dies out with a sigh.

"We had to get an unlisted number. I had to change my cell phone twice and get new email accounts five times before they either got bored or I lost them."

"Got back?", Kim asked, "Where did you go? I'm sorry you had all that grief Ron, but what happened to me was all my fault, not yours."

Ron replied ignoring the first question, "KP who was on the mission? Me, Rufus and a Wadebot. Well the Wadebot got totaled and we really can't place the blame on Rufus. I mean he was the Sidekick on that mission."

"Hey!", the pink guy angrily squeaked as he came out of the warm nest he had made.

"Sorry buddy. I guess you should have led that mission...", Ron made amends to his little buddy when Kim interrupted.

"It was still my fault. Me. And I had a crush on Josh...Oh how did he take it?...You know my disappearing act?", Kim inquired.

"From what he said the date was weird, but you disappearing really freaked him out. After that he sorta changed.", Ron answered cryptically.

"Is he worried about me? Does he still like me?", she asked softly, hopeful, yet not that hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, you could say that.", pondering a bit before going on. "You know real men don't reveal their feelings like that. Right?', at this Kim nods slightly.

"Yep, 'Man Code'. But the girls on the cheer squad almost went crazy. I swear Bonnie was the worst; she went through this self loathing thing. I don't know maybe it was a good thing, but she's a better person now.", Ron continued.

"Ron, you didn't answer me. Where did you go?", Kim asked again, not to be denied.

"Oh that...I was invited to go to a secret ninja school, KP. I had to work on my badical Kung Foo skills.", he laughed as he went through some fake martial arts gestures with his hands.

"OK if you don't want to tell me, I guess it's fine.", Kim replied laughing as well.

Changing direction before she could ask more questions, "KP why don't you lay down for a nap after I get the bag out? You could put your hair into a ponytail so it doesn't get messed up again."

"Yeah I guess I better, I'm still pretty tired.", she replied as Ron pulled the sleeping bag out of its stuff sack.

She was still chuckling as she slid into the bag, "Ninja school...Good one Ron."

"Yeah KP, I thought you'd like that one.", he replied,_ 'Good she bought it.'_, Mentally sighing,_ 'She really must think I am that pathetic. Well I hope Sensei is happy.'_

Kim yawned as she asked him sleepily, "Ron, come on, there's room in here for both of us. You have to be tired too.", as Kim held the cover for him.

"Alright KP you can use my shoulder for a pillow.", Ron replied as he crawled in next to her after removing his turtleneck sweater, "Come on Rufus you can use my chest as a mattress."

"OK.", as the mole rat ran for the bag.

"Why do you think I asked you, Ron? You always had the nicest, softest shoulder to use that way.", Kim told him as she snuggled close, then chuckled.

"Ron that was the best joke I think you ever told me...Ninja School...I'll have to remember that one.", she sighed as she rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled close, "Yeah KP that was a good one. I'll have to remember it too."

"Night Ronnie.", she whispered._ 'Hmmm why does his shoulder feel so solid?', _she mused as she drifted off.

XXXXXXXX

_Highway 361, Colorado:_

"Shego why are you driving so fast? And where's the hover car? Don't you realize how much it cost me?", Dr. Drakken ranted.

"Listen I don't know where that thing is and I don't really care how much it cost you.", a scathing look at the beginnings of her employer's outrage.

"You don't remember me flying into the tower and everything exploding? I remember it like it was yesterday. You were on your knees saying the buffoon's name three times, in a'_please __don't hurt me'_ kind of way." Memories started trickling in, but confusion rampant as Shego went on.

"And I couldn't move because that tower was on top of me."

"Then I could see him towering over you, "'_I warned you once. You crossed the line a second time. And this time you're gonna be a baby till I decide when you grow up'_...

"That's what the sidekick said to you and it happened **again.** Then he came over to me and did that power draining shtick to me! Again!", the green villainess told him, confusion still reigning within Drakken.

"I don't remember any of that Shego. If it was that important then why couldn't I remember it? I am a genius after all.", the blue man huffed.

"Then, oh boss of mine, when we escaped, why were you wearing an adult diaper?", Shego snarked.

"I don't know, maybe I was sick. I just don't remember.", he defensively replied.

"Well I'm getting as far away from here as I can. If you don't want to come along let me know where to drop you off Drewbie. 'Cause while it's been nice working with you, I'm going to try and turn my skin normal and not use my powers for a while. Then maybe Stoppable won't be able to find me.", she related to him, her demeanor not as confident as he was used to seeing in her.

"Shego I've never seen you this nervous before, what did he do to you?", then remembering she was afraid of the buffoon, "But I wouldn't worry, he must have done some cheap parlor trick I'm sure he can't do it again.", Drew tried to assure her, before she continued.

"You remember what that crazy guy Monkey Fist said about Stoppable stealing some magic from him? I wonder if that's how he did it...Magic.", Shego mused.

"Magic? I'm a scientist, Shego. I have no need for some mumbo jumbo voodoo crap.", the blue guy snapped.

"Listen I'm telling you he did something. Something unnatural. Something scary too. When he was done, I couldn't light up. That's why we were stuck in that GJ detention facility when they brought us back from Bueno Nacho Headquarters after the Diablo thing.", as she explained the results of that night.

"We sure were close, almost succeeded.", then shaking her head at that night.

"But I've never seen the Sidekick so pissed before. You must really have hit a nerve with him having Syntho-901 looking so much like the Princess.", she informed him.

"Yeah I thought that Erin would have done a better job though. I thought that if she offered to uh...you know.. do those kinds of things that _you _enjoy doing with men, with Stoppable, then we'd have had an open road to world domination.", he reflected.

"I wonder why it didn't work?", Drakken pondered, when Shego gave him the answer.

"Maybe because wittle Wonnie has weal feewings for the Princess, Dr D. But since she's gone it shouldn't matter unless he's really gone to bring her back."

"Bring back Possible? There's **no** way he can do that! She should be dead or at least turned into energy. Anyway she's not all that anymore.", he snapped, "She's no longer a thorn in my side, and it will be even easier to enslave the world now.", he ranted.

"Well, since that's your position on all of this, where do you want me to let you off Dr D? I'm heading out to find a hole deep enough so that Stoppable may not be able to find me.", Shego growled.

"Meh...Shego I'm telling you, that fool is unable to do anything like that.", Dr. Drakken told her coldly.

"OK Doc, tell me, what month are we in?", she asked, finally having enough of his 'tude.

"It's early April.", he stated.

"Try May.", she replied.

"No it's not Shego.", he replied in a huff.

Spying a lighted sign up ahead the green woman slowed down and then pointed. "That electronic sign stays up to date. Read it genius!", she ordered.

"May eighth,", he stated, "May eighth? There's no way it can be May. I remember you crashing into the tower and the buffoon standing over me...and… and." Memories now flooding in.

"That's right genius, keep going. He made you say his name didn't he? I told you that little joke of yours would irritate him to no end. But nooo, you had to push the envelope.", shaking her head at her boss.

"And I still don't know how he did it, but believe me when I say that me he **took **my comet powers away...**twice. **I could not bring up my plasma and he dumbed you down, twice." A look of complete befuddlement on Drakken's face as Shego said this to him.

"The first was after we attempted to kill Possible. That was scary enough...I couldn't light up and you were a crying toddler just out of diapers..." screwing up her face in a disgusting pout as she recalled that night.

"'Gween Wady I want juice. Gween Wady I want my toy. Gween Wady how come we can't go play'...I can go on and on...I had to care for you as somebody would a toddler. And I remember him warning us too when he did it to us!", she ranted.

"Go on.", now she had his full attention.

"Then when he gave your intelligence and my powers back, he gave us the warning to quit playing games. But did we listen?...NOPE, not us. We had to go and try to take over the world again.", as she remembered the whole affair.

"You had a great plan with that Animatron that mostly looked like Princess. You thought with 'her' distracting him, you'd have clear sailing with that plot of yours... But I guess the buffoon is smarter than you are Doc. I think he played you playing him.", she zinged the renegade scientist.

"So you think he's smarter than I am?", the miffed blue mad scientist asked.

"One word Doc: **ZORPOX.", **she replied.

"Oh yes, I remember him.", came the dawn in the fog that was Drakken's mind.

"Did he actually make that weather machine from scratch?", he asked thinking back.

"Yes, and he did it while doing several other things at the same time. And I didn't even realize he was doing it.", Drakken double-takes here and tries to retort, but Shego cut him off.

"Believe it blue boy. He was running several plots in the background that I didn't find out about until _after_ we got away and returned to the lair later."

"Surely we could have…", Drakken sputtered.

"Not a chance Drakken. If it hadn't been for that pink rat he keeps in his pocket...you know the hairless rodent, we'd all be bowing to Zorpox the Conqueror right now.", as she rebuts her boss once again, before going on.

"Trust me that Zorpox guy is scary. A lot scarier than you are.", shuddering at the sudden chill that came over her.

Then thinking a bit, "Maybe he made a device to take away our abilities... Hell, at this point I don't know and until I figure out a way to defeat _whoever_ it is that is in the buffoon's body I don't want him finding me.", Shego explained, looking Drakken dead in his eyes.

"And I highly suggest that you take that route with me, _Doctor_."

"OK Shego it looks like you've thought this out. You know we're only a hundred miles from one of my side bases. We haven't used it yet and it's set up for a hide-away incase I ever ran into a situation like this. I suggest we go there.", he stated.

"OK cupcake, but we're going to change cars a few times first and get us some less conspicuous clothes. I don't want anyone to instantly identify us as escapees from GJ.", Shego told him sharply.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekau: Yep, that's what this place is called._

"Wake up sleepy head.", the blond teen told his redheaded best friend as he noticed her moving around a little, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Hmmm, that was nice Ron. Thanks again for letting me use your shoulder. I guess I can sleep better snuggling with you in a cave than in my own room back in Middleton."

"But you know I hate to say this, but I'm hungry. Is that a good sign?", she asked as she patted his chest.

"I hope so KP, but I'm out of chicken soup, so we are going to have to start on the hard rations. I got a stove Wade developed to heat something up." He got out of the sleeping bag, and then pulled two devices from his backpack.

"While that's going on I'm going to scan you with two devices: one of Wade's and one of Justine Flanner's."

"Wade's is to diagnose any illness or other things and tell me how to treat it. Justine's was just to scan you and if a certain light was flashing to push a button to let them know when we come through the portal that you're not well so that they can treat you.", Ron explained.

As the meal was heating up over the unusual stove, Ron scanned Kim with Wade's toy first.

"Hmmm KP according to this you have a possible infection and it suggests taking a decreasing dosage of antibiotics from the First Aid Kit. So we'll get that started first.", Ron stated as Kim read the results as well to confirm what he had read.

"Gah, seven horse pills.", Kim told him, "I accidently bit into one. It's gross, beyond gorchy!."

"OK in twenty-four hours we take the next dosage.", Ron instructed as he set the alarm on his watch.

"Alright KP, now sit still, Justine said this would only take a second.", he asked.

"OK Ron. But I wonder what that is for? Justine is this big science geek, why would she be interested in whether or not I'm ok? Wouldn't we get that from Wade's scanner already?", she asked him.

"I don't know KP. See according to this there's nothing really wrong with you. The light isn't flashing.", Ron explained, "I guess we don't need this anymore."

As the meal was heating up Kim continued to catch up. "So I take it Monique isn't dating yet?", Kim asked.

"Oh she goes out on dates. She had a few with Brick Flagg after the Junior Prom from what I was told." At Kim's raised eyebrow, Ron quickly added, "I didn't go."

"Anyway she sorta went stag and ended up with Brick, when Bonnie had a meltdown for some reason, and left them together."

"Why didn't you go?", Kim asked.

"Well I was going to, but something came up, and by the time it was over I was too beat to show up. I suppose it was a good thing though, I mean all I had was Dad's old light blue tux.", shaking his head at the memory of that ensemble.

"Man was it gross, maybe as much as that pill you bit into. So yeah Mo's going out on dates once in a while, sometimes we meet at Bueno Nacho...But not like we used to...You know almost everyday.", Ron explained.

"It sounds like it must be good for Monique, Brick might be a little dense, but he's a nice guy. It's going to be nice to see everyone again Ron. I'm just a little overwhelmed that I've been gone so long.", Kim sighed.

"Don't worry KP, you'll be home soon...But first we have to get some food in you 'cause I don't want to carry you all the way to the portal. Not with those things outside.", he told her.

"Oh you met them? I had quite a few confrontations with them. I was getting weaker and had to seek shelter, that's why I came in here. They're way too big to follow me through that opening you found.", she told him.

"And those whips are wicked and they hurt too. They caught me a few times before I got away from them.", as she grimaced in remembered pain.

"Yeah KP they sting alright, I had to dodge them to get in. It's a good thing I had all that experience dodging henchmen."

Then Ron chuckled, "Hey, maybe when we get back I should send Jack Hench a thank you card for the training."

"Ron those creatures are pretty fast! _I_ had a hard time avoiding them.", she told him, "How did you do it?"

"Well remember KP you're the fighter, me, I'm used to running away and around things. So I guess I was just a little quicker than they were.", Ron replied hoping she didn't want to go much further with this conversation.

"Well if you're that much faster, you ought to go out for Lacrosse or Football this fall.", Kim informed him.

"Well, Mr. Barkin asked me to try out... Actually it was more of a 'Stoppable, a man has a duty to his school to be the best he can be' speech, so I'm trying out in the fall. He had me do some cuts during the spring and he liked what he saw. Hey you never know KP I might even be good.", he laughed.

"Surrre you might be Mr. Touchdown. I'll be nearby to deflate your ego so you can get your head into the locker room after making history on the field. I just hope you don't hurt them too much.", she replied with a laugh.

"I'll try to keep the destruction and mayhem to a minimum on the field KP, I don't want to hurt their feelings. Remember The Ron can run over anyone.", keeping the banter light, now seeing the fire return to her eyes.

Turning to the food he picked up a spoon and stirred the pot.

_'She has no idea. If I can keep this up she'll never know and can go on with her life like before.',_ he mused, aching for her to believe the truth, but also still torn by keeping the secrets he promised to Sensei.

Filling a bowl he handed it to her with a spoon. "Try this KP it's not too hot and it has a nice flavor.", Ron instructed.

Kim took a spoonful and put it in her mouth. She chewed, and then spat it out. "Ron I can't taste it.", she stated worried something was wrong with her.

"Uh KP is your mouth dry?...I mean can you bring up saliva?", he asked.

For a few moments she experimented, "No Ron I can't. What does that mean?", she asked.

"Well I don't know KP; I mean I think it's partly from not eating for such a long time. I'm no expert, but I heard somewhere that you can't really taste your food without saliva."

"You have to eat KP. You have to get stronger I can't carry you all the way to the portal and I'm not going to leave you here either.", he worriedly told her.

"You know Ron...Something just came to mind. I kinda remember a documentary. In some parts of the world...You know where they can't afford baby food, the mothers chew up the food for the children because they don't have teeth yet.", letting this sink in with her best friend before going on.

"I mean I know it sounds gross, but if you chew up the food part way and give it to me maybe there'll be enough saliva in it so that I can taste it.", Kim suggested.

"KP are you sure you want to try that?", Ron asked.

"Yeah I think we have to, I don't want to try it but I don't know if I can eat the food without tasting it no matter how good it is for me.", she replied not wanting to look at him.

_'Ron will think I'm a pervert or something.',_ she worried.

"Well we switched bodies once, or was it minds? I mean I wasn't ready for that but came through it ok, so this can't be near as bad.", Ron observed.

_'Well you're lucky we were able to switch back soon enough or you would have found out way too much about the female anatomy.', _she mused remembering, _'He would have needed brain soap for sure.'_

"OK KP, if you're willing to try...I am too.", he took a spoonful of food, chewed for a bit, then put it back in the spoon and handed it to her.

With a grimace the teen heroine looked at the brownish glob. "Oh that just takes my appetite away.", Kim groaned.

Kim sat for a minute thinking, _'He'll know I'm a pervert for sure if I suggest it, but I have to eat...'_

"Ron?", she started, "I want you to chew for me then put it right in my mouth. That way I won't see it. Can you do it?"

"Kim are you sure?", he asked.

"Yeah I think so.", she replied meekly.

"OK but neither of us talks about this to anyone. Just think of the hurl factor?", Ron chuckled a bit.

"Deal. I'm ready when you are.", she replied taking a deep breath.

XXXXXXXX

_St. Mary's:_

Father Mallory, looking out over the packed pews and the overflow standing in all the side-aisles, began his sermon.

"First of all thank you, every one of you, for coming. I know that we are not all of the same faith and to make you feel more at home I've brought in Rabbi Gerry Katz and Reverend Mike Bradstreet.", each nodding at his introduction.

"Rabbi Katz is Ronald Stoppable's Rabbi and Reverend Bradstreet is Kim Possible's Minister. Reverend Bradstreet will begin the service."

"But, before we begin let me remind you that Kim Possible disappeared over a year ago. Much press has been made of that and of a certain young man who has been made a scapegoat by members of the media in their rush to opportunistically tarnish his reputation.", pausing to let those present reflect on the Priest's words.

"I, for one, refuse to believe those accusations. There were many factors at work that night other than his arriving too late to stop her from disappearing from our midst. That being said, this same young man is, at this very moment, risking his life to bring Miss Possible home to her family and friends." Again pausing, this time looking directly at the members of the media scattered across the back of the Church.

"I hope that counts for something to the members of the media… who have joined with us here today… to remember those young heroes… as they try to return to us."

Then Father Mallory turned the Mass over to Reverend Bradstreet's portion of the service.

XXXX

All things Kim Possible are Disney's and the unfamiliar are ours. Best way I could put it. But if it is familiar and you don't remember it as Disney, then it belongs to those others who created it or are their own.


	6. Chapter 6

Out There, In Here

**The two of us at BearSent176 really appreciate the response from all of you out there reading this one. The Reviews, Favorites and Alerts are graciously received in the manner in which they were given…**

**Booyahs going out to the following on Reviews: Slipgate, Enterprise-CV6, American Gecko, princessmlvg, daccu65, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Cbarge, The Wise Duck, Drakonis Aurous, Data Seeker, readerjunkie, Brand L, soulman3 and Jimmy1201. Next time the other category will be shouted out. Hope I've got room online for that too.**

**Well last Chapter Ron started to get Kim up to speed of much that went on after her disappearance, while beginning to get her physically ready for the return trip home. In the process Kim learns life hasn't been too kind to her best friend in her absence, while some of his revelations are too much to be believed as her perception of him is still eighteen months ago in nature… But some slivers of light are starting to peek through, the first of many, I might add…**

**Meanwhile back home discussions of all kinds are taking place regarding those two and the topics are so varied it would take a large flowchart to keep up. But Anne is running interference with James over what a Father of a teenage daughter fears yet she knows may not be as dire as he suspects.**

**Also, Yamanouchi is putting several plans in motion, all centered on their Chosen One and those closest to him.**

**Shego and Drakken are on the lam, with the Green Vixen desperately trying to get her dense Blue Employer to see Reason when considering their next moves. Still more to come from the MHS girls and Kim's 'rents as things progress in both worlds, and a Service for Kim and Ron is in motion that shines a different kind of light upon them, and Ron.**

**All of which starts with…**

Chapter 6

_Pekeu:_

'_Well that wasn't too bad.'_, the teen hero thought as she swallowed the fourth glob Ron had passed on to her.

'_I am just sooo glad that Daddy can't see this right now, or there might be two seats on that rocket to an event horizon.'_

"OK Ron I'm ready again.", she softly told him, aware he was still freaking out a little.

"Right, hold on KP.", he replied as he took another spoonful to repeat the process. Heads lean and tilt to align, mouths open and lips connect as Ron passes the moistened nourishment to Kim.

After Kim finished chewing and swallowing she told him, "Ron, I think that was a good idea to feed me like this, I just hope I'm not freaking you out too much."

"Me freak out over this, KP? You do realize you're talking to a major Zombie Mayhem player, right? Ya know ooze and brains all over the place, a little thing like this isn't going to gross me out"

"But… ", now looking around conspiratorially, "I won't tell anyone. People might get the wrong idea.", he replied seeing her smile a little, before she broke out in giggles.

"OK Ronnie I'll hold you to that, but heaven knows what Dad would think…. ", dropping her voice to mimic her Dad's, "'Oh no my little Kimmie-cub's kissing a boy!" She laughed, making light of the threats her Father might make of Ron's efforts to help Kim eat, which to an innocent bystander bore quite the resemblance to a make out session.

Though not a make out session, per se, it would be hard for an onlooker to think otherwise by the way Kim was starting to swoon from Ron's method of nutritionally assisting her.

This time she just nods as they repeat the process, her eyes closing in anticipation, enjoying the pressure on her lips as she opens her mouth and then accidentally brushes his tongue with hers.

Kim's eyes snap open in surprise, as did Ron's, _'WOW….Josh, Walter or Brent never sent a shiver like that through me….What's going on?'_

"Sorry Ron.", Kim apologized, quietly trying to recover her wits at this accidental Basaier Français. (Yep, that's French buss, or kiss, to you guys and girls out there.)

A slightly high pitched, "It's alright KP.", came from Ron_._

'_Th.. That was nice…too bad it was an accident. I could definitely get used to having KP in my arms doing the tongue wrestling thing.',_ he thought sadly.

After a while Kim announced to her best friend, "Ron I'm full, thanks again. It DID taste better doing it this way."

Chuckling, he teased her, "Hey that's alright my little chick."

In sharp outrage, Kim's eyes narrowed, "Chick? Are you calling me a little bird Ron?"

"Well I'm feeding you like a mother bird does her babies and some of them are called chicks. And remember you only aged four months while I've aged 18 months, which technically makes me older now." Ron sanctimoniously retorted with a smirk.

"So KP I suppose after this I can refer to you as 'my little chick.'", His voice fading a bit overdramatically, now looking off into the distance as he finished teasing his best friend.

"But you promise not to tell anyone….", Kim responds, tweaked, and somewhat defensive.

With a warm, sincere smile, "And I won't either. I just hope that they didn't get an image of us in that position….If GJ did, I hope they have the sense not to show your father."

Reassured only for a moment, "Yeah me too...Image? Do you think they can get a picture of us? Man I hope that no one saw us doing this, nobody would understand."

Then after thinking on the rest of what he had said, "Ron, how did you know I was here?", Kim asked.

"Simple answer: GJ found you." At her surprised look, he continued. "KP I don't know how they did it, but GJ never bought you being dead or turned to energy and made finding you a long term project of theirs."Kim's eyes widen more, as Ron nods to her.

"They didn't explain it to me, but somehow they got a DNA trace on you. Anyway somehow they were able to follow it and they got an image of you. Remember GJ probably has been trying for over a year now.", Ron told his long time friend.

"So.", he continued, "GJ has a lock on your position and with the portable DNA sniffer in the device Wade gave me, and it led me to you. I think we need to buy Wade a month's supply of super slurpsters when we get back.", he and Kim giggled at the thought of doing this for their Techmeister friend.

"Now I guess once we start moving they will have a harder time tracking us, so I had them put two tracking chips in me and Rufus to help them along those lines. GJ said once we get close enough to where the portal is supposed to be they will pick us up again. They said that we can even communicate with them when we're fairly close to where the portal will be."

"And no, I don't know how that works either.", he adds when Kim starts to ask that question.

"I don't understand how they're doing it either Ronnie, but right now I don't care. I just want to get home again.", Kim replied.

"I want too as well. Everybody's missed you so much.", his voice trailed off.

"Did you miss me too Ronnie?", Kim's voice with a wistful rise in it as she gives him a hug.

"Does the sun set in the west KP? Is Bueno Nacho the most badical restaurant in the whole world?... Of course, I missed you. You're my best bud since forever. You being gone was like losing my right arm or my leg.", he explained.

'_Or my heart….but I can't tell you that. If I did, it could ruin what we have. Then where would I be? I'd be all alone 'cept for Rufus.'_

"Thank you Ronnie, thank you for coming for me. I don't know what I could have done without you risking yourself for me. You're the best.", Kim told him as she tightened her hug on Ron.

Returning the hug, "You're welcome KP. Now why don't you turn around and I'll hold you from behind while you're wrapped in the blanket. You need to catch up some more on your Kimmunicator.", Ron suggested.

"Hmmm sounds nice Ron…Thanks. I'll do that.", she replied.

'_So warm and snuggled up with such a nice guy. I sure hope Ron will be in my life for a long time to come.'_, thena sharp realization comes to her, _'But, what'll happen if somebody like Tara decides she wants to date him. She had a crush on him before, maybe she'll decide to make a play for him_.'

'_If she does will we still have our Ron and Kim nights? Will our friendship suffer?'_, Kim sadly thought to herself.

Kim positioned herself in front of her best friend and waited for him to wrap the blanket around her again. Smiling warmly she turned on her Kimmunicator and played through a birthday party for her Dad.

While watching she was very much aware of the warmth at her back and the arms loosely wrapped around her midsection, holding her securely in their grasp.

'_Hmmm so nice, Ronnie supporting me like this. He really is something.'_, in realization of some things she'd noticed in their reunion.

'_He's changed. He's more serious than he used to be...maybe he's more protective too. I really should just lean back and enjoy this.'_

After watching video of the Tweebs' rockets clearly wrecking any chance of having a 'normal' party, her rocket scientist Dad finally had to stop the two boys before they sent the roof into orbit.

Kim was quietly laughing at the antics of all concerned, then lost it when her Mother appeared on-camera wearing an Army helmet, staring sternly at all three of her men.

"Yeah KP that was one wild party, the Fire Department had two stations on standby just in case. The rest of the families in the area had been warned and most of them decided to vacate the neighborhood until the festivities were over.", Ron chuckled.

"You should see what they did to your room...Jim put a rocket through the floor and it got stuck in the ceiling.", laughing a bit at the memory of that incident.

"Knowing your brothers, your Dad had a construction crew waiting because they had the roof fixed later that afternoon. Good thing too, cause we got a bad storm that night." Now both are laughing at the image in their minds.

"Ron…What are you going to do when we get back?", Kim asked, suddenly changing the subject from its current track as a different thought came to her.

"Well I have to take finals in a couple of weeks and then I have to go back to Japan on that cultural exchange program I've been a part of at school. Actually I like their culture over there; it's a lot more complex though.", as Ron furrowed his brow, thinking on his upcoming itinerary.

"Anyway with Mom and Dad being gone so much lately I kind of enjoy hanging alone a lot more. There's only so much time I can bug Monique and Felix. I mean they want to do things too.", as he sadly sighs. "I guess I just sorta weigh a lot of people down."

"That's not true Ron. Don't get down on yourself.", Kim shot back.

"I just didn't grow up Kim, not like the others. But yeah I do a few things with some of the guys, and my grades are a little better.", he shrugged his shoulders.

"But without you being there, my life sorta got a little lonely...", Kim lightly flinches as Ron sags behind her.

"OK let's be realistic, a lot lonely, I mean you're starting to date...Me, I don't think I'm that mature yet. Anyway I don't think anyone in Middleton wants to go out with me, I know Zita did, but that was more of a pity date than anything.", he groused, becoming quiet for a while.

_'Oh Ron…He's so lonely.. I wonder if there's anything I can do for him?', _Kim worried.

"I had to take another look at what I was doing...That's another reason that I go to Japan. I seem to have a chance to make a difference, maybe I can find a direction with my life.", he started when interrupted...

"But what about me Ron? What about your best friend?", Kim asked beginning to worry about her place in his life.

"KP you have the biggest piece of my heart and you always will, though you may not feel the same way about me. But soon you'll be dating, looking for 'the' guy, and not all those guys are gonna want the Sidekick around. At the very least I'll still help you on missions until they get you to tell me to shove off.", as he draws a heavy sigh.

"For me it's going to be the only way that I can still be around you as we go on in lif...don't get me wrong I'll take that part of your life and treasure it...but I have to be realistic." With Kim sitting in front of Ron, neither can see the other sadly looking down to either side of the other.

"Anyway, once you get to that stage with the guy you want to settle down with you'll have to make the decision _'My guy'_ or _'Ron?'_. I don't want to come between you and the guy you're going to spend your life with KP, I can't be that big of a jerk to my best friend.", Ron explained.

"Ron, listen to me, I promise I'm not going to let a guy come between us. No guy is worth losing you.", she blurted out, at the thought of losing her friend that way.

"How can you make that promise KP? You're setting yourself up for failure making that kind of a harsh choice. Love or friendship? The chance to be totally happy or your best friend? To be with the man who gives you everything you desire… or.. or.. me.", his voice fading at the end while he shakes his head, Kim goes quiet listening to Ron.

"I can't stand in the way of that. I'd rather walk away and never see you again then have that happen to you KP.", She hugs the arms wrapped around her.

"It would break both of our hearts, but you have to find your guy and live a happy life.", Ron told his best friend as his eyes began to water.

_'I love you that much Kimberly Possible...to walk away to make you happy even if it kills me inside.' _Kim took a deep breath to think before she responded.

"Ronnie, don't you ever walk away from me OK? I need you and your friendship just as much as I need food and water. If the guy I end up with is too ignorant to see that then I don't need him."

"But KP..."

"**No** buts Ron, 'cause you never know who I'm gonna end up with…. It could even be you. Weirder things _have_ happened you know."

"Just think, opposites attracting; the star cheerleader and the class slacker. That would have to be some kind of record us being together pretty much since we were four.", Kim chuckled at the thought, as Ron snorts a lightly voiced reply.

"Well thanks for keeping me in the running KP. I don't know what to say, but I guess we'll have to wait and see how everything works out."

"Yeah I guess. Now come on, I want to get some sleep _honey_.", she responded adding a little extra spice to the request as she crawled to the sleeping bag.

"Your Dad's gonna want to kill me Kimberly.", he replied knowing two can play the game.

"Only if he catches us Ronnie.", she giggles.

"Catches us doing what?", Ron asks.

A giggle was his answer.

Kim got in the sack first, her best friend waiting till she got settled before slipping in behind her. Ron then slipped his left arm under her neck to act as a pillow and he put his right hand on her midsection.

"Hmmm that's nice Ron.", she murmured as she reached with her left hand to hold onto his and put her right hand over his with a soft caress, "Yeah we'd have a rocket to a black hole waiting for us if Daddy saw us now."

"It'd be worth it KP. Trust me on that.", he chuckled as he calmed down a bit.

"You big flirt! Now go to sleep before we do something to really get into trouble over.", Kim laughed.

XX

Ron laid awake thinking about all that had been said in the previous hour or two._ 'I don't know where that came from...KP has never been flirty with me before...Why?', _he wondered.

Slowly he concentrated and brought up the power so as not to arouse the sleeping beauty beside him. Gently he touched her on the ear. _"_Sleep KP. I'll be back in a while_.", _he whispered as a soft blue light began to engulf her.

"Rufus come up here and keep an eye on Kim. Let me know if she starts to wake. I have someone to talk to.", he whispered to the Monkey Powered Mole Rat.

"Sure Ron, Kim-Kim sleep good.", the pink guy squeaked.

"Thanks buddy, see ya in a bit.", Ron whispered as he got out of the sleeping bag and put on his gear.

XXXXXXXX

_St. Mary's:_

"Thank you Reverend Bradstreet. That was a very nice recounting of Kim's life in your congregation. Rabbi Katz will speak on Ron's life shortly, but before that, I'd like to share thoughts from a neutral perspective. Since neither are members of St. Mary's, I only have word of mouth to go by, or what I've observed or read for myself over the years."

"So to begin, I would like you all to turn to page two in the handout and find the Reading printed there. There is but one passage there.

From John 15:13, it reads as follows:"

"_Greater love has no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."_

"First of all, I hope those of you more 'current' in your societal Biblical lexicon would excuse me for quoting this passage as I have. I've been around a while and I'm still a bit, 'old school', you might say, but the gist of the passage is still the same in this day and age.", as the Good Father shared a bit of levity, now slowly walking from side to side on the Altar.

"Now, in these last few days, I've learned a great many things about Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable,", the Priest looks around St. Mary's, "from quite a few observers, insiders, friends and family of these two children."

"And from what was described to me I've come to believe they've been living this credo for most of their young lives. It may not seem that way to some, of the little things they've done for others, but still it was done for reasons that they didn't quite understand when they started out on their missions at such a tender age."

"But as they grew older, and maybe grew up… as you could hope of either of them, there came the calling to do more than the simple acts of kindness or generosity that they did for those amongst us, nearly anywhere else on this planet."

He stops and holds all with a look of absolute purpose.

"They took it upon themselves to stand between the innocent of the world and the evil which would harm or enslave them."

"They chose to fight with all that they are, all that they have at their disposal, to not let that evil triumph over the innocent of the world." Pausing to let it sink in.

"And many times on a school night." The congregation rumbles a laugh at this.

"That's a balancing act I surely would not have wanted to take on. If memory serves, there was quite enough to do already without taking on even more extracurricular activities.", as the crowd shares another laugh with him.

"Even so, they willingly put themselves in harm's way so we could continue with our lives as we have grown accustomed and at times are loathe changing."

"Still, they sacrificed their free time, and time they didn't have to stand between us and those who would do us harm with their plans of world conquest."

From the middle of cheerleader row comes a gasp as a brunette sags into the shoulder of the blonde beside her.

"And in this juggling of the lives of these two children… and I say children in total respect for what they've done in a realm usually reserved for adults, they've put themselves continuously in a position to lay down their lives for those they love."

"Including those they have never met, nor will ever meet; yet selflessly they've done this without hesitation or consideration of the cost to themselves."

"While Kim and Ron were going about their missions to help people or stop some global domination plan in which they ran the risk of personal harm, they also lived the philosophy of John 15:13…with each other."

"But they called it 'having each other's back'."

"Borne of a friendship I've heard was a sight to behold, it grew from being the best of childhood friends, to classmates and then to mission partners. But through it all they remained the best of friends."

Stopping and turning to Kim's parents, the Priest holds a slightly closed hand up in front of him, his index finger pointing upward.

"And only God knows what else it may or may not become.", James pales as Anne beams.

"But…. But from within this dynamic of having each other's back, none took it more seriously than did the mission partner least known to us all: Ronald Stoppable."

Hands extended and his arms now rising from beside him in wonder. "This young man, though seemingly lacking in the talents to stay up with someone as gifted as Kim Possible… was always at her back, assisting in anyway he could.", The Priest now moving a brisk pace.

"While Kim lead the way, as capable and exceptional as she is, undertaking endeavors with an ease seemingly engrained into her DNA, she always had her not-nearly-as-able-best-friend beside her doing what was within him to help her get the job done." Pausing, shaking his head, and then going on.

"Many times this young man, at his own personal expense, put his life on the line to make sure his best friend came home to her loved ones."

"A burden he willingly took on, many times at the cost of his own comfort and personal safety." Tears now lightly trickling down more than just Anne's and James' cheeks.

"However, one time it came to pass, while circumstances conspired with those who brought harm to Kimberly, Ronald thought he failed to live up to his promise to have her back.", sagging at expressing the thought that was on the minds of so many present.

"In her absence he strove to live up to her ideal and worked to improve himself, to be what he thought she **deserved** to have by her side. He nearly brought ruin upon himself in the process, but his friends and family had _his_ back, as best they could in these last months."

"Finally, when the means became available, he sought redemption by volunteering to bring her back. Not caring that his return was not guaranteed…."

Then with finality, "He was going to bring her home, no matter the cost to himself."

"In this I believe we can plainly see Ronald Stoppable living up to the ideal of _"_John 15:13_."_

"To them both we send out love and prayers as we wait for the return of our Favorite Daughter and Favored Son into our midst. May God's love surround and protect them in their journey home, and may they carry God in their hearts for He shall not abandon them."

"And with them being so _far_ from home, and somewhat sans-chaperoned at that, I hope that temptation isn't in the cards with those two. To that end, it is my sincerest hope they will remember the discussions they've had with their parents or their school advisors on the subject."

"Am I correct in suggesting this Mr. Barkin and the Dr.'s Possible?", pausing while everyone chuckled; the Possibles and Mr. Barkin a bright shade of red as they nod.

"But I truly believe that God will look after our precious heroes during their trials.", he finished then turned to his partners in Faith.

"Rabbi, if you please?"

XXXXXXXX

_Drakken's Hideaway:_

"Shego! Please relax and quit pacing, you're driving me insane!", Dr. Drakken shouted at his assistant.

"Oh sure blue boy, just because _you_ don't remember anything he did to us, you're all calm, cool and collected...I've got that night burned into my memory and I'm not gonna just sit back and relax, not with this hanging over us.", as she paced a bit more frantically.

"I remember the Sidekick telling me he was going after the Princess to bring her back.", her pausing, much to Drakken's relief, before his discontent started pacing again.

"I wish there was a way we could prevent it. You know if we trap him there a lot of our problems would be over.", as Shego started brainstorming.

"So you want us to break_ into_ Global Justice Headquarters and somehow shutdown the operation?", he asked.

"NO! I don't want to go back there!… At all!", she blurted in a full panic at the thought of going back there, as Drakken took the floor in her moment of terror.

"Maybe we need some help that's all. Surely the buffoon can't stop all of Kim Possible's enemies. How about we really finish her off once and for all, that way she'll never bother us again.", Drakken uproariously laughed, missing Shego's sudden look of horror.

"What do you mean _finish_ her off?", the green skinned villainess demanded.

"Well, what do you think I mean Shego? I mean we could hire someone to take her and her family out… from a half mile away.", gleefully gloating and suddenly despondent.

"Then she wouldn't see us gloat over her. But still, a good rifle.. and a good man and it's **good-**_**bye**_hero!", he laughed.

"_Murder_? You're just going to flat out murder her? You plan on murdering the Princess?", came Shego's incredulous questions.

Then cutting off Drakken's attempt to retort, "OK bright boy what happens if GJ finds out? How about that?", Shego snaps at her boss, then rides over another attempted reply.

"How about they call in a couple of SEAL Teams, Marine Force Recon, or maybe a Ranger Company...who knows… maybe all of the above?", she snapped again.

"What are you talking about Shego? …They would never do that!", Lipsky suddenly shocked out of his reverie.

"Listen blue boy, we've never **murdered**. Oh, we might have had a few people die during your Diablo fiasco, but we never out and out snuffed someone cold bloodedly.", Shego enlightened her boss.

"But once we do that, once we cross that line with those kids, or their families, the kid gloves of the authorities come off."

"Maybe instead of sending a couple of teenagers to arrest us they drop in a couple of artillery rounds of nerve gas. Or maybe even a tactical nuke. They have 'em you know.", she shocks Drakken, his jaw drops.

Then she mocks. "You remember… those things… that when they go boom, you get a big fireball and it incinerates anything close by? I wonder how long Jack Hench will allow his guys to work for you?"

"Now I know that Dementor might want to go along with this, but what about the others? When this starts it's going to get real violent, real fast. The President will personally sign your death warrant... As for me, I want to live a long, 'Bang-Boom-Pow' free life...I'd rather be on a beach somewhere, with all sorts of gorgeous hunks waiting on me hand and foot and **not** have a Spec Ops Sniper put a .50 caliber round through my brain.", she told him.

"Well now that you put it that way, maybe a sniper might not be that good of an idea.", as the blue villain drifted away from that thought.

"See now you're thinking it out cupcake, but don't forget the Sidekick..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?", as the light came on in his mind.

"Oh him? He's still only the buffoon, right?" Shego shook her head knowingly at Drakken's perennial problem with the lesser known member of Team Possible.

"Nuh uh, Drakken, not anymore, he's not. The night Kimmie disappeared, he _changed_…. I mean he _really_ _changed_. And not for the better, either. Especially for us villains."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?... He probably still loses..", Drakken began before Shego screamed, cutting him off.

"I nearly pissed my pants!"

Then a whisper, "I nearly pissed my pants."

Now rallying her pride, "And you know nobody affects me that way! **NOBODY**!…. But **HE** did!"

"That's how bad it was that night!... Me!.. Shego! Your plasma cannon of an enforcer…", as the toughest person Drakken has ever known started shaking, her arms wrapping tightly around her, she continued in a whisper of a trembling voice, looking him right in the eyes.

"If you take out the Princess, and you don't off him,", a big gulp from Shego, "you're going to really regret meeting up with him the next time. And there will..be..a next time."

"And that meeting will be a very short one, I guarantee it." Shego gulps again and takes a breath, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"As for me, if he ever gets that pissed I'm just gonna crawl under a rock and hide for a decade or two before I come up for air."

Now a haunted look on Shego's face, "The night we took Kimmie down he… _showed_ me just what he was capable of.", looking off in the distance, a terrifying memory coming to her.

"He was all fire… and hate... I think he just reacted to what we did to Kimmie…. The second time? He was cold as ice and had thought it out beforehand. Neither of us would be able to do anything to him.", she remembered with a shudder.

"But he was all about taking over the world like I was when he was Zorpox..."

"No he wasn't...back then, he was all about controlling the world's Nacos.", shaking her head, seeing she wasn't getting through to Drakken.

"Don't you get it? If he was serious _you _would still be your good little _Drewbie_ self and _we'd_ all be calling him by his pet name while _he_ was Booyahahahaing a wave of destruction and mayhem all around the world.", now wrapping her arms around her in a shiver.

"I was scared...really scared. That was another time I _almost_ wet myself when he decided he was going to feed me to the _fish_.", Shego shuddered as Drakken remembered viewing the security tapes from that day.

"Drew let's face it we're out of our league here. He will find us and he will kill us if we make any attempts on the Princess. For the moment he's only _annoyed_ with the two of us, so I don't want to do anything that'll escalate him to something worse for us at anytime in our futures.", she finished.

"And if we leave them alone?", Drakken asked.

"Pure and simple? _We_ get to live. If we live we get a chance to try and take over the world again at a later date. The buffoon did say that we would give our abilities back when **he **decided. He's done this to us twice, do we want to go with third time's the charm?"

"Maybe he just gave us our powers and abilities back, Shego. Maybe that's what happened.", Drakken now grasping at straws.

"No I don't think he meant it. If he did I'm sure that he would have gloated all over us to make sure that we knew. Something else has happened. What that is, I don't know and for now, I don't want to find out.", the villainess replied.

"But for now Drew, I just wanna to put some distance between us and anywhere he is, so let's get as far away from here as we can.", as both walked out of the stand-by lair.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Yori-kun please bring Ishru Mataka to me. I have an assignment for his team.), _the red robed ancient ninja master told his favorite student as his eyes opened, his meditation completed.

_(Hai Sensei, I will do as you instruct. Is there anything else you desire?), _Yori Takana replied to her head instructor.

_(Not at this time honored one. However at a later date I may need for you and Hirotaka-san to undertake a mission of grave importance. At this point I will not reveal its purpose. Just be prepared to leave with your betrothed at a moment's notice), _he replied.

_(I will notify Hiro-kun and we will be packed in preparation for your directives.), _she replied.

XXXXXXXX

_At Kim's cave:_

Feeling his best friend's breathing slow, Ron silently unzipped their shared sleeping bag and placed Rufus near the top half so Kim wouldn't kick him if she rolled over while the blond was gone.

Silent as a ghost he dressed and called up a moderate level of the MMP. A hint of blue in his eyes and on his skin as he made his way out of the cave.

_'Ninja magic' as Sensei says.'_, Ron remembered. Then with his fingers intertwined, the blue-tinged teenager faded from view as he walked out to meet his KP's tormentors.

Ron could see the two or two similar beings standing where he had first found them. He also saw three others who were different from the first group. They were nearly a third larger than the two that he had first fought.

_'Oh boy this is going to be special.',_ he thought wryly to himself hoping that he'd at least find out what was going on before they decided to kill him.

_'What did Sensei say about picking a fight with overwhelming numbers? Oh yeah now I remember... "Stoppable-san only a fool picks a fight with more than one that can kick his ass."_

'_Well what's the difference between a fool and a buffoon? I guess I should have asked that question before now.'_

"Hey stupid.", Ron yelled, suddenly revealing himself.

Both beings turned towards the teen raising their whips to attack.

Ron concentrated and the bracelet on his wrist became the Lotus Blade. As the first of the ugly eight foot goons came at him Ron used the Blade to block the whip. With a flick of his wrist the energy whip lost its tip.

_'WHOA!',_ Ron's mind cried in anguish.

He noticed the goon was now holding the arm which had been using the whip.

The second raced to the aid of his comrade but was waved off.

The first one then turned to Ron and launched himself at the teen. He produced a second whip to go with his first. Ron was able to dodge the first whip when the second caught him in the side, nearly enraging him as monkeys screamed in Ron's mind while the other three beings were now circling him.

Seeing no choice as other weapons appeared Ron began to float and glow blue.

"_Who are you to want to hurt my friend? And attack me without provocation?", _Ron lashed out with his mind as he prepared to kill the beings.

"_And __**who are you **__to oppose __**Pek's **__J__ustice?", _the answer swamped his mind.

"_Who is Pek?",_ Ron's mind pushed back.

"_Pek is Pek. We listen to Pek. Pek is Justice.", _the answer returned.

"_OK that's not quite the answer that I was looking for because it doesn't mean anything to me...Why did you try to hurt my friend?", _Ron sent back as he watched the others relax a bit.

"_We do not understand __**'friend'**__?", _the thought returned.

"_Friend is someone that you are with, like all of you are.",_ Ron sent as he tried to get some common terms working.

"_Understand now.", _

"_The other one like me is my friend, she is sick and weak. I found her nearly dead. Her name is Kim. She told me that you tried to hurt her. Is that true?", _Ron asked.

"_The being tried to hurt ones of Pekeu. It must be punished.", _the thought came.

"_Punished how?", _Ron asked wondering what they were going to do.

"_With these.", _one of them raised a whip.

"_She is too weak to be punished like that because she hasn't been able to eat. She nearly died before I could reach her.",_ he tried to explain.

"_What is a 'she'?", _the thought came.

"_Our kind comes in two sexes for reproduction. A '__**she**__' is a female...one who carries the offspring; a '__**he**__' is a male whose purpose is to help the female conceive the offspring. We need the offspring so our kind does not die out.",_ Ron tried to explain,_ "We need offspring because our kind only exist a short time. When their time comes they die"_

"_What is '__**die**__'?",_ the thought returned.

"_To '__**die**__' is to cease to exist, to have no more thoughts. To leave the company of friends.", _Ron informed them.

"_It...'__**she**__' tried to die our friends here on Pekeu.", _the thought returned,_ "That is why '__**she**__' must be punished.", _the thought came.

_'OK now I'm getting somewhere.', _Ron thought.

"_My friend's name is Kim...Evil ones expelled her from my world and tried to kill or die her. She had to eat to survive...so that she would not die before her time.", _Ron explained though his mind was starting to hurt.

"_What is '__**eat**__'?",_ the thought came back.

"_That is how those on my world gain nourishment to live.",_ Ron informed them as they seemed to relax even more.

"_Why did she...Kim just not stand on the ground?",_ came the thought.

"_My kind cannot receive sustenance in that manner. We must consume food through our mouths, to give us the energy to live.", _Ron thought to them as he pointed to his mouth, but didn't go into the details of eating.

"_That is barbaric...then if that is so why didn't Kim tell us as you have told us?", _the thought bounced through his teenaged mind.

"_That is because she doesn't have the skills that I possess. I can communicate with many beings. I am only one of a few of our kind who has that ability.", _Ron told them, _"The evil people who sent her here wanted her to die because she is a good being and has helped many though she is very young."_

"_Pek must ponder this question of the she being Kim.", _a powerful thought assaulted Ron's mind nearly knocking him out,_ "Please wait."_

Ron waited until the ones surrounding him parted and a small being like the one he dug out of the rockslide a few days previous appeared. Its large yellow eyes blinked again.

"_Being...What are you called? I am Pek.", _it asked with it's mind.

"_I am the human called Ron.",_ the teen replied.

"_You helped me before. You may leave, but 'Kim' must stay for punishment.", _he told him.

"_She is too weak Pek. She will not survive.",_ Ron thought back grimly. _"I will not let her die. I came to take her home to her family. She did not deserve this. If you attempt to hurt her, I must protect her.", _his mind began to harden.

"_She must pay the price.", _the thought returned.

"_Must __**SHE **__pay the price? Or must __**someone**__?", _Ron asked desperate now because he worried that he'd never be able to get Kim to the portal if he had to fight off the residents of Pekeu all the way there.

Another few moments passed. _"Pek has decided that someone must take the punishment. My friends will not, that leaves only Kim and Ron. One must take the punishment to show the beings of Pekeu that they are safe.", _Pek decreed.

"_Then Ron will take the punishment Pek, Kim must go home first before Ron stays.",_ as Ron made his deal with the beings.

The little imp with the big ears blinked again, _"Pekeu accepts. The one called Kim will go home first."_

"_The one called Ron agrees Pek. After she goes through the portal Ron will wait behind for the punishment.", _the blonde teen replied.

The meeting over, only the first two beings remained. Ron gazed over at them and they seemed to be at ease. He slipped through the opening again and quietly made his way back to his slumbering best friend.

Ron was still warm from his tussle with the beings of Pekeu so he stripped to his tee shirt and boxers. Without a sound and making sure that he didn't wake up his bunkmate, Ron grabbed his mole rat buddy and softly slipped in behind the sleeping red head.

Somehow she felt his warmth and pulled his left arm under her neck as a pillow and reached back and pulled his right arm to drape over her abdomen.

_'Goodnight KP', _he thought and closed his eyes, noticing that she seemed to melt back into his chest.

XXXX

And now to get that pesky Disclaimer out of the way: Kim Possible and all recognized within from her show are the property of Disney, who has a Legion of Lawyers on retainer to sue anyone who doesn't give the Mouse Ear Channel their props when borrowing them for non-profit works such as this.

Anything else introduced that is not recognized as part of Disney's Domain are either their own selves, the properties of those who created them, or the creations of BearSent176. So if ya wanna borrow anything from us, ya gotta ask us. We won't bite… hard anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Out There, In Here

**Again Sentinel103 and CB73 appreciate all the Faves and Alerts we've received so far. And they come from the following folks: calavero, Mega Vegeta, Cbarge, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, American Gecko, Enterprise-CV6, Slipgate, LoveMeKp, The Wise Duck, Adm. Antilles, bjsampson04, nr 25 peter, Otaking66, Drakonis Aurous, Data Seeker, Lonestarr, readerjunkie, bthecatslayer, Brand L, XanQenadius, whitem, AidanPryde001, theDireOne, Man of Faith, sparrowhawk63, tola, dearth57, Jimmy1201, Zepher327, RamaFan, OutlawKnight, EdStargazer, decimator1, Batamut, Joe Stoppinghem, waveform, Neoalfa, and pbow. Whew! Glad I had the room. But, sorry Sentinel, acknowledging you this way is like insider trading, not gonna go there… LOL!**

**Now last time, the light, and an occasional 'electrical' charge, are starting to peek through Kim's best friend defenses in regards to Ron. Her confusion is only starting to form and gain a toehold within her. Meanwhile back home, a celebration of the lives of Middleton's heroes is held and a third-party told all his observations of each human field member of Team Possible. He struck home in more ways than one there. Ron met with Kim's 'hosts' and learns of what price must be paid if Kim is to return home alive. Best friend to the end. Shego and Drakken had it out over the blue mad scientist's plans to rid himself of a certain red headed thorn, and the forgotten sidekick; much to her relief.**

**But up to now we haven't heard anything from the 'rents of Ron's discontent. That sitch changes shortly and you begin to gain insight into their son's upbringing as we begin…**

Chapter 7

_Transcom Air flight BA1460:_

"Honey, do you think we're doing the right thing?", Barbara Stoppable asked her husband.

"I don't know….I just don't know. Maybe it's what Ronald needs. With Kimberly gone and as lost as he always looks maybe it might be the thing to bring him back.", Dean Stoppable replied.

"But if we're wrong, it could drive him over the edge.", she worried.

"He may be over the edge already honey, this might be the only way that any good can from any of this drama.", the elder Stoppable explained, "He's been mourning her for almost a year and a half. I doubt if he'll ever get over her unless he gets a jolt to his system."

"We should have talked to him before Dean, the last time we pulled _'this is our way of telling you' _thing on him I thought he was going to crack up for sure.", she replied.

"Well if he ever goes into the service he'll get a lot of that Barb.", Dean told his wife.

"You've never been in so how do you know about that?"

"Just what some of my friends who have been in told me.", he explained.

"So all this time we've been raising our firstborn on the advice of hack amateur shrinks?", she asked sharply as her ire rose further. "You mean to tell me we've been basing our handling of Ronald's mental state on the regurgitated experiences of complete strangers and their time in the military?"

"You're making too much of this Barb, it's going to turn out all right…", then whispered, "I hope." Barbara sharply bores into her husband at this.

Then louder, changing direction, "We haven't been able to get through to him for over a week… I hope he's been taking the trash out.", Dean mused absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you call Jimmie and Anne? You know that Ronald goes over there at least once a week.", she advised.

"Because I didn't think of it? Besides he'll be home eventually.", realizing Dean had been caught out in his line of reasoning.

"Uh, just think honey, we've really been racking up a lot of frequent flier miles while doing this. We'll be landing in Tokyo in about five hours and maybe what we've been trying to accomplish over the last few months will give us what we've been going all over the planet for.", Changing the subject to distract and calm his wife.

"Well I still think we should have talked it over with him first.", not dissuaded in the least by her husband's ruse.

"Well I'm sure he'll enjoy the surprise honey. If he's still upset we'll get him a car to drive instead of that old motor scooter."

Then, shaking his head in wonder. "That thing should have been in the crusher before we bought it for him. At least it doesn't go very fast so it's pretty safe.", Dean explained, chuckling at the memory that he got it for twenty-five bucks.

"I guess you're right Dean. I just wish it wasn't so hard on Ronnie, that's all.", she finished as she snuggled into his shoulder for a nap.

XXXXXXXX

_Science Lab, Middleton High School:_

'_This PDVI is a bunch of junk! It's nothing but a sloppy mishmash of an oversized capacitor with a horrid design of a switching system, in a beehive hairdo of a wiring nightmare. I can't believe we're trusting the lives of two people to this thing.'_

Justine Flanner was worried as she worked on the wiring to make sure that all the solder joints were tight and there were no loose wires before turning to her Kinematic Continuum Disruptor.

'_And this thing is an accident waiting to happen. If I had the time I'd create something much more efficient and dependable with a more stable, power output.'_ Also worried about her own creation as she made sure it was ready to perform as she hoped it would, working in tandem with the PDVI.

"Miss Flanner, how does everything look?", Sub-Director Agent Maximus Gast asked.

"Do you want the truth or would you rather have me put a frilly dress on this pig along with a wig and lipstick too?", Justice asked sharply in return.

"Just tell me the truth, if you please.", he told her.

"The _**truth**_ is thatwe'll be lucky if we get even one back. I can't turn this thing on till they're close, and by that I mean within 200 feet of the portal and then they'll have to hurry because we have a small window of opportunity for the extraction."

"Well two hundred feet doesn't sound too bad, unless they have difficult terrain or circumstances to overcome. But how small of a window are you talking about?"

"Five minutes and that's pushing it.", the genius informed him.

"If that is your determination on all of this, I'll have to call Dr. Director and suggest that we should just give up on this retrieval attempt.", he retorted.

"AND STRAND them there? Yeah, you do that, you arrogant, pompous _bureaucrat_ of a _suit_ in lawman's clothing, and I'll start blabbing to every reporter I can find…" Gazing off briefly.

Then looking him right in the eyes, "I can just see the Headlines now…. _**'Global Justice abandons Kim Possible and Sidekick to die for expediency's sake'**_…

Gast visibly flinched at the potential media disaster for GJ from Justine's threat to go public, should the plug be pulled on Team Possible.

"Yeah that would look _real_ good on the evening news. The UN might want to look at this whole mission and base your accreditation on that alone, and I'd hate to say what Congress would do…."

Blood visibly draining from the GJ Administrator's face at the thought dealing with those bureaucrats and politicians. "We don't answer to Congress.", Gast smiled like the cat that got the canary.

"You don't? I'll bet you after word leaks out that you left Possible and Stoppable to die, funding for all UN projects from the United States will dry up so fast you'll be on street corners begging coins for office supplies just to requisition toilet paper for your agency.", Justine growled.

"They wouldn't do that to us..."

"Really? You think so?...But don't you worry your pointy little CYA bureaucratic head _Sub-_Director. For your information I'm recording this entire conversation in case the combined Senate and House panels want to hear allll the details of this little adventure for expediencies sake you'd rather pull the plug on.", the slight blonde teenaged girl growled to the increasingly pale Gast.

"Then what do we do? What _can_ we do?", he cried in desperation.

"We do what we are doing, the best we can. We just have to make sure that we are realistic in our goals.", Justine told him.

_'Dammit I don't like this at all. Possible you have no idea how much grief that little date of yours caused.' _ An identical sentiment running through the minds of young scientist and agent alike.

Without another word, Justine Flanner continued to work on the device as quickly as she could.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Jimmie have you heard from Global Justice yet?", Dr. Anne Possible asked her husband over the phone.

"Not yet, but we know the kids are OK. Now if they'd just concentrate more about getting out of there then locking lips I'd be a whole lot happier.", James replied distractedly while studying some launch vectors, wondering if he could sneak a seat on the bird due to fly in a couple of weeks.

"Jimmie, what are you doing right now?", now suspicious of her husband's pointed, yet, distracted responses.

"Setting up some things for a launch in a couple of weeks.", he innocently replied, images of their daughter and Ronald kissing intimately at the forefront of his mind.

A light came on in Anne's mind and a heavy sigh is heard by James over the phone, "Leave the seat and oxygen canisters out of the calculations Jimmie. You'll just annoy your daughter but you'll _really_ infuriate me."

"How did you..."

"After all these years I know how you think honey. If they're meant to be then they're meant to be so I don't want you interfering with Kimmie's love life. Besides, she might not even pick him, but if she does I don't want _us_ to stand in the way of her happiness.", Anne explained.

"Well Annie I was just going to use it to _persuade_ the _boy_ ….", he started but was cut off.

"James! I'm telling you…don't you dare! I'm not going to let you run him off because of some overprotective streak you have about your daughter." Then coyly, "If you want a more effective method of persuasion with Ronald, then why don't you just clean the shotgun and reserve the Church?", then laughing at the coughing fit coming from the other end of the phone.

"I'll talk to you later dear.", as James suddenly hung up his phone.

Shaking her head as she hangs up the phone, "What am I going to do about that man and his overprotective streak with Kimmie?'

Anne sighs and looks at a picture of Kim and Ron she placed on the kitchen wall after Kim disappeared. _'Just come home to us as soon as you two can. I don't know what your futures may be, be it together or not, but just come home to us, safe and sound. That's all I ask.'_

Then pausing as she gathers her purse to leave her home, '_Maybe I'll get on my knees and ask for more help, Heaven knows they can use it right now.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Master, the team is landing in a few hours. They will be watching to see the results of the Chosen One's attempt to bring back his friend.), _an aide informed the ninja master.

_(Very good my friend. Now please make the Land Rover ready, I have a meeting with some people in Tokyo later and I do not wish to be late.), _he instructed the aide, _(This is very important to the maturing of the Monkey Master.)_

_(Hai Sensei it will be as you wish.), _the aide replied.

XX

Five hours later:

The white haired man looked over the application with a small smile.

"Madam, Sir, this looks to be in order. We will begin processing the papers at once, but I must caution you, there is a lot of paperwork involved and I must inspect the home where she will live. Would that be a problem?", he asked softly.

"No, no it's not a problem. We just need some advance notice though. The wife and I do a fair amount of traveling for our businesses.", the short pear-shaped man replied.

"I see." He quietly said while interlacing his fingers in front of him on the table before continuing. "Do you think that you travel too much?", the elderly man asked, which led the would-be-adoptee-parents to look at each other in surprise at his sudden 'insight' into their lives.

"Yes we do, but this would be a very good reason for our companies to stop insisting that we travel for them so much. Frankly both of us are very sick of all the travel.", the taller slim woman replied for them.

"Since this has to occur over international borders we have several extra layers of paperwork and approval to go through, so this is going to take another two or three months. One good thing is I have a very good working relationship with the staff in this country.", his eyes twinkled as he smiled through his beard.

"Do you mean that you have a child available?", the woman asked.

"Yes we do, here is a picture of her. The little girl's mother cannot raise the baby on her own and has agreed to give her up for adoption. That part is final. The young woman's fiancée was killed in an automobile accident, and she is still grieving. One stipulation from the mother is that you send a few pictures a year through us so that she can see that her child is well and happy.", the older man insisted.

"I think we can do this.", the husband replied beginning to smile.

"I do have one question though; you are still relatively young, why have you opted for adoption instead of having your own child? It says right here in the application that you have a teenaged son.", the white haired man asked.

"Our son was very premature Sir. Also my Wife's doctor told her that having more children was out of the question, and our son, except for a few friends has no one. Then his best friend disappeared one night and it changed him dramatically. We thought a sibling would help him out with the loss.", the man responded.

"Oh what happened to the young man?", the white haired man asked priming the pump.

"His best friend was a girl. _She_ disappeared on a date with another young man.", the woman replied.

"Was the other young man hurt too?", the older man asked.

"No, just Kimberly. I'm sorry to say that it is so hard on him; our son and she were best friends their whole lives.", the woman replied not realizing the trap she was falling into.

"If your son and this Kimberly were best friends why wasn't she out on a date with him instead of the other young man?", the older man asked seeming perplexed.

"They didn't see each other as dating partners.", the husband replied this time, "They have always been there for each other, and with her gone like that, he has been very unhappy since she vanished."

"Oh I see then. But I highly doubt that a much younger sibling will force him out of the depression that you have described to me.", the older man stated.

"Well that isn't the only reason that we would like to adopt.", the husband replied, "You see we made a lot of mistakes raising our son. Even though he has turned out to be a fine young man, I know that we could have done better if given a second chance." A raised eyebrow from their 'inquisitor' and Dean explains further.

"I know that it sounds like we're going to experiment on the baby, but we're not. We want to spend a lot more time with her. As for Ron though, if it hadn't been for a family up the street, our son would have raised himself. You see we weren't always there for him...", he halted guiltily.

"We just didn't know what to do...We didn't ask questions of our Rabbi or others in authority and at times I think we were just overwhelmed. He became afraid of everything, and if it hadn't been for the girl he may have gone to an institution. Well we just didn't know how to cope, and maybe if we had just asked the family up the street and taken their advice we might not even be here.", the wife added.

"Oh are they experts at child development?", the older man asked.

"No, but one is a doctor and I suppose she knows an awful lot about how the mind works. They have three children and the twins are always off the wall. I don't know how they do it, but they have a very stable home with three children where we had trouble with just one.", the husband finished.

"Alright, if there is nothing else, I have your paperwork Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and I will call to let you know about the progress. I'm looking forward to an inspection of your home sometime in July if the paperwork hasn't hit a snag.", the white haired man informed them, "Have a nice stay in Tokyo."

He rose, shook their hands, and escorted them out the door.

XX

"Well what do you think dear?", Dean Stoppable asked his wife as they waited for a taxi to take them back to their hotel.

"The Japanese people are very kind Dean, I hope everything goes well. For now though, lets stay here in town for a week before going back to Norway.", Barbara replied, "I have to tie up some loose ends at work."

XXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well look at the two love birds.", Bonnie snarked to Crystal and Hope as a beaming Tara and Josh walked into the eatery.

"Hi guys.", Tara called out, spying her friends.

"You two sure look happy, what have you been doing, picking out the china pattern?", Hope giggles.

"NO, we're not. We just went to an art studio. Josh is painting a portrait of me.", Tara giggles back.

"Just what kind of portrait was that?", Bonnie asked with a sly grin.

"A fully clothed one, you pervert.", Tara laughed at her friend.

"You never painted me.", Crystal moaned.

"Well when I was dating you, I wasn't good enough to do portraits yet Crystal. Anyway if I asked to do yours now both Tara and Jacob would probably tear my head off, so if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not run the risk of an early death.", the artist explained, then asked, "By the way, are you still dating him?"

"It's none of your business who I'm doing what with.", Crystal snarled.

"OK guys amp down. Has anyone heard from the Possibles yet?", Bonnie groused.

"No, unless Monique has, and she's been a little subdued the last week or so. Maybe we should call her, she was Kim's best friend, outside Ron that is.", Tara replied, "I have her number...Do you want me to call?"

"No not yet, it's been almost three weeks now...What's taking them so long?", Bonnie worried.

"I don't know maybe we should talk to Flanner, she might have an idea.", Josh put out.

"Yeah who would know more about shoving people into other dimensions than Justine.", Crystal cheerily chimed in.

"OK I'll call her.", Tara replied, staring oddly at Crystal while dialing.

Shortly they were listening to Tara's end of her conversation with Justine.

"Hello Justine, it's me Tara...No Tara King, you know the cheerleader...Yeah the ditzy one (Tara rolls her eyes)...I was wondering, maybe you'd know...Have they heard anymore from Ron and Kim?...Oh when?...Is that good?... Squeal! You're kidding?... And that too?... From what?...Welll how can they do that?...Alright I'll let them know anyway...Thanks… bye, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow...Yeah OK.", Tara closed her phone.

"OK Justine knows what's going on as much as anyone guys. She's the one who made the device that sent Ron through.", Tara explained quietly with a cat-ate-the-canary look.

"Well what did she say?", Bonnie shot back, shaking Tara out of her smug musings.

"Oh yeah, they've been getting some images of them somehow. She went into this method they are using and she lost me after the first seven words...Anyway, Ron found Kim and they're together in some sort of room or cave or something… And get this, Ron and Kim have been necking." You could have heard a pin drop.

"I know! It surprised me too. ... But it seems that GJ has images of them doing that and of them sharing a sleeping bag too. She also said Kim doesn't quite look as thin as she did earlier so Ron must be feeding her and that's a good thing. He must be getting her weight up before they attempt to get her back to the portal…. Oh, and Justine also said the portal isn't stationary; it kind of moves back and forth like a big clock pendulum.", Tara told them.

Ignoring all the other information Tara gave out, "You mean Possible has finally realized that Stoppable has feelings for her and she has them for him too?", Josh asked with a growing smile.

"All I know is that Justine said if what she saw them doing was done at school 'they'd have detention until they were in a retirement home.'", as Tara perfectly mimicked Justine's snarky observation.

"Damn! I was six months off too. I wonder who won?", Hope, quiet up till then, asked.

"I don't know, with our luck it'd be the mole rat. We should disqualify him for tampering.", Crystal suggested.

"He'd just get online and resubmit. He can't have that much control over those two love birds...Can he?", Hope asked, "And Crystal I can't believe that you're giving up on Ron."

"Who knows...That rat's ugly and weird. And he's one of the things that made Stoppable a loser too.", Bonnie snarked.

"He's not a loser, as long as there's no ring on Kim's finger from Ron he's fair game in my opinion guys.", Crystal stuck her tongue out.

"And though Ron still carried him around in his thigh pocket, _you_ took him off the bottom of the food chain and let him rise to the top.", Tara laughed at both Bonnie and Crystal's remarks.

"That was because he spent all that time comforting us and telling us it was all right. Of course when he filled out I knew that Tara was eyeing him. I figured that if I didn't cut the anchor off his butt she would never talk to me again until their fifth kid.", Bonnie explained.

"I said I didn't plan on any more than four with Ronnie.", Tara interjected, "Anyway, I was hoping that I could get him to look at me since Kim was gone."

"That would have been the only way he would look at you Tara. Why do you think I'd been wearing my skirts shorter until Hatchett caught me and sent me home?", Hope laughed softly.

"Well they weren't as short as that Japanese Schoolgirl's when she came looking for Ron...Remember her? Cute as a button, legs go on forever, stacked upstairs. Didn't really care for her hair though, but if she wore it longer she would look exotic.", Crystal observed and paused for effect.

"But yeah, I changed the clothes that I wore to get Ron's attention. He had to have noticed.", Then a frustrated sigh. "But all I got for it that week was getting groped by everyone _but_ Ron. In the end though Ron didn't even seem to notice.", Crystal now completely exasperated.

"Don't forget you _forgetting_ to put your bra on after that shower… and that thin top too.", Bonnie reminded her.

"I didn't forget guys.", Crystal smirked, then frumped, "Everybody but Ron saw that."

"Don't worry he saw.", Tara told her.

"How do you know?", Crystal asked.

"Trust me I know, I was watching him. I swear he drooled and then shook his head.", Tara replied.

"He did?", Crystal gloated in hopes she could get away with that again.

"Well we know which way he swings now don't we?", Josh stated.

"Oh there was no way that he was batting for the other team. Trust me on that ladies.", Hope informed them.

"Oh? And how do you know that?", Bonnie asked, trolling for dirt to dish.

"I won't go into details, but it was sort of a weak moment for both of us a few months after Kim disappeared. Nothing bad happened, but right now if those images were accurate all I can say is that Kim Possible is a very lucky girl.", Hope hinted with a small smile.

"What happened? Don't leave m.. uh, us hanging here!", Bonnie shrieked, regrouping after her little slip.

"Nope, a lady doesn't tell.", she replied.

"Holy mackerel! Maybe little Ronnie is ready to move to the big leagues after all.", the cheer captain observed.

"Oh I'd say so, but I think you should ditch the 'little' Ronnie part.", Hope told her with a smug smile.

She looked at the wide eyes, "I told you we didn't do anything bad, but some things a girl just knows. And that's all you're getting from me."

"Well Kimmie better not find out you've been mauling her best friend Hope.", Tara giggled.

"If there was any mauling guys, it was mutual, let me tell you that.", then shrugging her shoulders. "Besides Kim wasn't around and had no interest in him at the time anyway, so she would have had no reason to complain about it.", Hope laughed.

"Just how far did you two go?", Bonnie asked.

"Far enough...Listen I was feeling really low and Ron found me crying in a corner. He sat with me like I know he had with most of us...You know an arm around the shoulder...Just giving me a place to cry in private…. It was during football season and I had just broken up with Mason Hicks. Then I got to thinking about Kim not even being around, much less not having a guy to sit next to...And there was Ron and his shoulder...", Hope related to them.

Tara caught on, "And you went to pieces. And there was Ron Stoppable like the safe harbor he's always been, holding it in so you could have a good cry. Tell me what did you grab first when you realized that he was available, strong, and warm?"

Blushing a bit, "Uh...well at first his ears...Just before I tried to crush his lips with mine…. We only necked for about ten minutes." Then after a deep red blush hit the girl, "I'm soooo glad Mr. Barkin didn't catch us…. Once Ron came to his senses he seemed to pull back after I started to calm down.", Hope explained.

"Did you enjoy it?", Tara pushed.

"Ohh yeah, did I!", she replied with a glazed look on her face.

"Did Ron?", Tara continued.

"I don't know for sure, but he's always been a bit softer around me since that afternoon.", Hope confided.

"What do you mean _'softer'_?", Bonnie asked.

"Well he acts more like a gentleman. He's held doors for me and stuff like that. One night I forgot my jacket and he gave me his to keep warm when he walked me home. That's when I really looked him over." Hope glazed over again before continuing.

"Up till then I had a good idea about him from seeing him in shorts and a tee-shirt during practice. And then the hands-on experience during the make out session. There I had the chance to look him over _real _good. He wasn't slouching either when he walked me home. All I can say is if he was interested, I'd be wearing his class ring.", Hope informed them.

"Is he interested?", Crystal asked wondering if her chance was gone.

"Nope and I gave him all the hints. After we came to our senses and he backed off, Ron's been a friend. A very good friend. When I asked about Kim and everything, he sorta withdrew into himself, but he still acted like a friend to me; nothing more. Like he felt guilty about something.", the Chinese-American girl confided when Josh entered the conversation.

"Hope, this isn't about you. Ron's dealing with Diablo-sized demons in his mind. He keeps going over how he could have kept Kim here. I think he was trying to find the stuff that that crazy blue man covered her with so he could embarrass himself out to where Kim was.", Josh said, then sadly shook his head.

"Yeah, and he was madder than a wet hen when he found the container and saw that it was empty."

"You mean he was going to find Kim even if it killed him?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I told him he was crazy too. He then told me that I hadn't seen crazy yet.", Josh shuddered remembering the dark days right after his one-time-date had vanished into thin air.

"Well at least they're together now. I hope they get back soon. I miss those two.", Tara replied holding on to Josh's upper arm.

XXXXXXXX

_Drakken's Hideout:_

"OOOKAAYY… Now, just **what** is that thing supposed to do?", the green villainess asked, looking skeptically at the latest contraption her boss held up to her.

"Well obviously the buffoon has found a way to scare you Shego, so this little headband should keep his mind trick from affecting you from now on.", Dr. Drakken crowed.

"Oh just how is this supposed to keep the sidekick out of my head? He can read my mind you dolt!", she snapped at her boss.

"He can't read your mind Shego. And in saying that, I mean to say that while I don't know much about women, I do know that there's no man alive who can read a woman's mind.", he laughed heartily.

"Watch it buster, I haven't flambéed anybody in months. **You** could be the first.", she growled while lighting up a raised hand.

"Shego, Shego, Shego, remember all that information about him that Global Justice was collecting? Well Gemini reported that they wasted their time on Stoppable. He** IS NOTHING** to worry about. If he was GJ would be guarding him like a hawk.", he chided his worrywart of an assistant.

"Listen Drakken, that boy doesn't need guarding. All he needs is to be pointed in the right direction; and he's been pointed at **US**, not Gemini, not the golfer or the shrimp. Just **US...**You know why?"

Then in aggravation at Drakken's confused head shake. "Because we might have killed his little Princess, that's why!"

Then calming down in realization, "You know it's a wonder they haven't prosecuted us for her death yet. I wonder why that is the case?"

"They don't have a body Shego. No body, no charges, so they can't really charge us with anything. It was the perfect crime; she's dead or just gone and out of my hair once and for all. Kim Possible you thought you were all that...But you're just history.", Drakken ranted.

"I can't believe you remembered the sidekick's name Doc. Why?", she asked, that point suddenly sticking out in her mind.

"I know all about Kimberly's friend including his touchiness about monkeys my dear. He can't even stand to hear the word, _monkey_. That boy's a complete joke, and that's all he ever will be.", Dr D derisively laughed.

"And that scaredy-cat of a joke is who turned _you_ into a baby and took _my_ powers away. That doesn't sound like he's afraid of very much right now.", Shego shot back.

"Now Shego, I still think you're imagining things about his abilities." Then at Shego's attempt to contradict him, "Nevertheless, this headband should take care of that little problem.", he replied, again holding it up to his assistant.

"OK, OK, I'll wear your dopey headband thingy, but would it hurt for you to make the thing in green and black?", she asked.

"I didn't have the materials on hand in those colors. But put it on anyway and later I'll get the right colored parts in from Henchco's Do-It-Yourself Company.", he told her.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu:_

Ron reached out of the warm bag to turn up the light on one of Wade's 'lamps'._ 'I wonder how that works?', _Ron mused as he turned his attention to the still sleeping best friend beside him. Gently he stroked her hair as he smiled remembering their lives and all their times together through the years.

The blond haired teen could see his best friend forever starting to wake up. "Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling this morning?", he asked softly.

"Morning Josh.", Kim mumbled while still mostly out of it and crashing Ron's previously good mood.

_'KP's still crushing on him. Well I am not going to rain on her parade even if he has moved on. She's not going to hear it from me.', _he thought to himself as she began to stretch. Ron made sure that his hands were back away from her as she continued to move.

Kim slept for a few more minutes before waking up completely. "Hi Ron, how did you sleep?", she asked softly, yawning as she turned over to look at him.

"As good as any normal red blooded guy would with one of the world's most beautiful girls sleeping right next to him.", he replied.

"I'm not _that _pretty.", she protested to her best friend with a blush.

"You are but you don't see yourself that way; that's just the way you are."

'_And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much.'_ Ron thought to himself before continuing.

"Trust me on that, Ok?", he said while blushing back at Kim. Then stretching a bit to help diffuse the situation, "Well, I'm going to get up.", Ron slid out of the sleeping bag he and Kim had been sharing since his arrival.

After a big yawn, "How are you feeling today.", he asked while turning away to give her some privacy since she only had a light tee shirt and panties on.

"I'm feeling a lot better and I feel hungry too. That's a good sign isn't it?", she asked.

"Yeah I think so. Look, I'll get breakfast going and then step out for a bit while you get dressed.", he said.

"OK thanks Ronnie,", she responded, "but you don't have to do that."

"Yeah I do. You need some privacy and I'll just be outside while the water for the coffee heats up.", he explained, "I won't have long to wait since we both know you always dress fast."

"Alright, but keep a sharp lookout for those things that chased me in here. Those whips hurt and I still have some bruises from them.", she warned her best friend.

"Sure KP, I'll make sure that they don't catch Ninja Boy, I was too fast for them the first time.", he laughed as he started the water while reminding her of the _joke_.

_'Ninja Boy...what a name. Where does he come up with this stuff?'_, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at one of Ron's self-inflicted nicknames._ 'I guess I'll have to talk to him about it so it doesn't go to his head like a lot of other things have in the past...I just wish he'd grow up. If he did some of the girls at school might consider dating him.'_

Then a worried consideration,_ 'But if any of them dated him, then where would I be?_

Followed by a resolution, of sorts, _'Well we'd still have our nights watching TV and stuff. Anyway I still have Josh, maybe we can make a go of it, but Ron has to grow up sometime. I can't carry him forever.'_

Kim quickly set about washing up and changing into clean clothes; relishing the knowledge that the antidote to her 'affliction' was within her soaps and shampoos. She called out to Ron that it was alright to come back inside. The blond appeared inside the cave and squatted down to check the water that was almost ready to boil.

"So what's the plan today _Ninja Boy_?", the red headed teen chuckled.

"Well we get a good breakfast into you, then if you're still feeling up to it, I suggest we take a little walk.", he replied.

"It's dangerous out there Ron!", Kim shouted in alarm at his apparent casual attitude towards that sitch.

"Yeah, but eventually we have to walk to the portal. I'd like to start getting you used to walking around some before we do that. I doubt the portal's going to come to us, so I want to get you up to speed for that. Ok?", he asked as Kim nodded.

"So we take a little stroll after we eat and then we'll come back and relax. Maybe later I can get a message out to Wade or Justine.", Ron finished explaining his plans for the morning.

"OK, but let's not stray too far Ron, those things are pretty tough. I really don't know if I can fight them again and I don't want to have to try and protect you in the shape I'm in right now." Her Kimness coming out as usual when it came to dangerous sitches and Ron.

"Sure KP, we can do that. It's going to give us a chance to see what you can do. I did carry both packs in, but I'm not going to be able to carry both of them _and_ you to the portal.", he told her.

_'She still thinks of me as the Sidekick that she always knew...Well I'm not going to argue with her about that. I just need to get her home, not have her mad at me. I'll deal with this later.'_

"Ron.", Kim growled, "I'm not an invalid! I'll be just fine. You'll have to keep pace with me!" Kimness now in full flower.

"Yeah, just like old times.", Ron laughed trying to dissolve the brewing tension about her fitness and perceptions of her Sidekick.

"Yeah just like old times, remember?", she laughed softly, the tension relieved between them.

After the coffee, Kim sat on his lap as they repeated the feeding process from the previous day.

"OK I'm full, Ronnie. Are you ready to eat now?", Kim asked worried that he wasn't going to eat.

"Oh I...uh ate between your bites KP… I guess you didn't see that.", he nervously deflected knowing that he needed to get as much food into her as he could.

"Ron, are you sure? I was watching and I didn't see you eat anything. You have to make sure that you eat too or you'll get weak.", Kim told her friend.

"I'm sure that I ate Kim." At her skeptical glance. "C'mon now, who's the professional eater here? I've been doing this most of my life, so there's no way I didn't get some breakfast, ok?", Ron chided, then turned away from her piercing gaze.

"Ok, now that that's settled, let's get our jackets and grab Rufus. I think he can use some exercise too.", he continued, "Hey Rufus wake up buddy, we're going for a little walk. You wanna come with us?"

Ron, turning back, noticed Kim stuffing water bottles into her pack, _'I wonder how much trouble she had to get fluids while here. She's been here a long time...Even if she thinks it was only a few months.'_

"Hnk...Sure Ron.", the mole rat squeaked as he crawled out from the sleeping bag and grabbed his coat. The pink rodent dove into what was left of breakfast making quick work of the remaining food on his way to Ron's cargo pocket.

Kim cautiously looked around for any sign of the large beasts that she had fought over the course of her stay in this dimension. Not seeing them she pulled Ron along until she turned onto a path that she knew well.

Finally Kim heard a sound she had been listening for. "Hear that?", she asked and lead the way to a spring running nearby.

"That's where I get my water. I put a few water bottles in my backpack so that we wouldn't run out. We _have_ been using a lot over the last couple of days.", she told him.

"Are you sure it's safe KP?", Ron asked.

"I'm still alive aren't I?", Kim asked in turn.

"Yeah I guess you have a point there.", he responded with a chuckle.

"It doesn't taste all that good, but it's still better than not having any water at all… I'd been without water about three or four days before you found me." Saying this as she turned to Ron. "I'd usually sneak down here and get drink as much as I could…"

Her face scrunched up remembering battles and pain. "Sometimes I had to fight my way back to the cave... It's a good thing you showed up when you did… I don't think I could have come here and fought my way back for very much longer.", tearing up, looking away.

"They hurt you didn't they?", he whispered in reply.

Kim hung her head and just nodded, not wanting to tell him how bad the whips hurt, and how weak she felt for days afterward. She led him down a treacherous rocky path to the sound of running water.

"KP you keep watch and I'll fill the bottles, Ok?", Ron suggested.

"OK Ninja Boy, but hurry up those things always show up after a few minutes.", the red head urged, memories and perceptions battling it out in her mind.

Ron took the pack and quickly made his way down to the stream. Taking each bottle, he made sure that he filled them all to the brim. _'KP's doing alright so far, but we still need to get a fair walk in to exercise her muscles.'_

After Ron was done he bounded his way back up the path. "See anything KP?", he asked.

"No not this time. I wonder why?", she wondered.

"Maybe they know there's two of us now and since they had such a hard time with you then they decided not to try us both.", Ron suggested.

"Yeah that must be it Ronnie. Hero Ninja Boy to the rescue.", she giggled. _'Boy that felt good to be able to get water without being attacked.'_

While walking around, keeping an eye out for the _'things' _as Kim called the four armed beings, she showed Ron some of the interesting things she had discovered in the area. Further away from the water she showed him a cave that was filled with crystalline rocks. In another place she showed him where the ground moved almost like water.

Finally after several hours they returned to their _'Home'_, slipped back through the opening and into the safety of the cave.

Ron looked at his watch, "KP I'll get your dinner started, then you can do some more updating on the Kimmunicator.", Ron told her as they slipped off their backpacks.

"Alright Ron, that walk kind of took a bit out of me today, so I just want to put my feet up for a bit.", as she sat down on their sleeping bag. "Ron, how do you think we did today?", she asked.

"I think we had a nice walk KP, and if you're still feeling this good tomorrow I think we should try for the portal.", he replied.

"You mean that Ron?", Kim asked, "I mean are you sure that I can make it?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to carry your pack...You know just to be sure. Your feet might be bothering you in the morning.", Ron hinted,_ 'I'll give her a little 'blue therapy' while she sleeps...Then she'll be strong enough to make the trip.'_

"Ron I can..."

"And you're still weak KP.", he sharply interrupted, then softly, "Trust me for once. I won't let you down."

"OK but only if you give me my pack if you get tired.", she insisted.

"OK KP, I can do that.", he replied as he began to prepare dinner.

"Thanks for coming to find me Ron...It really means a lot to me. I'll never forget you for this.", Kim vowed as she reflected somewhat sadly, _'Ronnie thank you so very much...I … I just wish that I could love you like you deserve. But.. Oh! If I could just..'_

"KP you're making too big of a deal out of this for a superhero like Ninja Boy.", Ron cut in laughing to distract her from whatever was bringing her down, having seen Kim's frown building.

"Yeah I guess you're right Ronnie.", she replied in relief, yet in concern for a different reason._ 'Yeah it's going to his head. After we get back I'll have to have a long talk with him. Since Ron says it's almost summer vacation we'll have all summer to work it out and help get Ron to understand my feelings for Josh too.' _

After about ten minutes Ron called Kim and she sat on his lap to begin the feeding process again.

XX

As Kim got ready for bed Ron again went outside the cave. While this still worried the red head, she was puzzled that the beings hadn't bothered Ron either of the times he had been outside on his own or when they went out together.

Changing into a tee shirt and shorts and then sliding into the sleeping bag, Kim called out, "OK Ron, I'm ready."

Her best friend appeared with a smile on his face and then stripped down to his boxers and tee-shirt. He let Rufus crawl in before he began his own entry into the bag for the night.

Kim rolled over and saw the smile on his face. "OK Ron, what's the sitch?", she asked.

"Imagine a goofball like me sleeping with the most beautiful girl in the world. I've got to be the luckiest guy out there, in here. I hope Josh won't be jealous when he hears about this.", his chuckles teasing Kim.

"There's not a jealous bone in his body Ron, not like a lot of other guys. Come on you, zip up the bag and get to spooning into my back.", she orders.

"Yes dear.", Ron replies softly.

"Ok Ronnie, give me your hands, I can't wait to try this with Josh.", she states dreamily as she uses Ron's left arm as a pillow and wraps his right around her stomach.

"OK KP, g'night." he quietly replies, his heart deflating at being a guinea pig for another.

Ron could hear his friend's breathing slow as she relaxed. Then, looking around one last time for anything unusual, he drifts off as well.

XX

A few hours later Ron's mind began to come back online._ 'Hmmm that's nice...It sorta reminds me of...Whaaaa!'_

His eyes snapped open when he realized what was between his thumb and forefinger. The surprising thing about it all was… Kim's… _hand_ was right there with _his_… and she seemed to be.. _Purring_?

He then realized that his left hand wasn't the only one being guided._ 'Aw man, KP! Now I'll never be able to get back to sleep!' _As he slowly and carefully removed his hands, Kim rolled over and placed her head on his left shoulder.

"Mmmm, love you Josh.", Kim whispered as she cuddled even closer into Ron.

"Love you too Kim.", he whispered back._ 'Dammit, dammit, dammit to hell.',_ he thought as he tried to relax; so many emotions now flailing around inside.

Sighing, Ron realized he wasn't going to get much sleep and resigned himself to cuddling a purring Kim Possible for the rest of the night.

Tears now pooling in his eyes, he begins to rock what he feels in his heart, he will never really have.

XXXX

Here's the usual obligation to keep those suits with briefcases of doom from driving either of us into servitude or never ending bankruptcy: The characters of Kim Possible are the property of Disney. We're just borrowing them for non-profit enjoyment and to see what mischief we can get into while writing this.

All others recognized from other means belong to themselves or whoever created them.

Ok?


	8. Chapter 8

Out There, In Here

**Ok now shout outs go to Drakonis Aurous, Man of Faith, Cbarge, whitem, AmericanGecko, readerjunkie, dearth57, Jimmy1201 and EnterpriseCV-6 for their Reviews. The same for Aqua Rules and dearth57 for their Alerts and Faves. Much appreciated there folks.**

**Now last time you got a glimpse of the method by which Ron was reared by his 'rents. The detractors are just starting to come out of the woodwork on Mr. S., so stay tuned… Expediency for the mission is quashed by Justine, Yamanouchi has more than a couple of things in the works, while expectations of so many things are discussed by the cheerleaders at BN, as Anne has to step in to keep dear old Dad from meddling with his daughter's dating choices upon her return… Then the rising tide of estrogen waiting for Ron's return starts to churn as Drakken figures he's got just the charm to 'protect' Shego from the Buffoon.**

**But Ron is still falling on that sword as he does nothing to dissuade his best friend Kim from deviating from the track she's been on for the last 4 or 18 months or so (depending on which dimension you are in). So he keeps her buoyed while he's sinking faster than an anchor in the deepest sea.**

**For now though, things are starting to move along as we start on…**

Chapter 8

_Middleton High School. Middleton, Colorado:_

Agent Gast scanned the image in front of him. "I wonder why Stoppable isn't in the bag with Miss Possible.", he pondered to Justine and Dr. Director.

"Maybe they had a falling out, or maybe Ronald was just too warm.", Justine Flanner noted.

"Right now that's not a priority. Let's hope that they make an attempt to get to the portal and the sooner the better.", the Director of Global Justice told them. "Let's get Mr. Barkin up here and see if we can get any more power to the lab. With Miss Flanner working on the Inducer here we might have to make the portal at the school."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll go down to the office at once." Gast said, then turning back to his boss, "You do realize it's hectic right now since they only have a couple of days left before summer vacation with graduation, finals and all."

"Yes, yes I am aware of what's going on, but it might be better this way. But I believe it would be a lot cheaper to build a new high school than the Main Headquarters of Global Justice.", Dr. Director justified, grimacing at the particular choices.

"And just who's going to pay for that?", Justine asked.

"That's what we have insurance for my dear.", Betty chuckled softly.

Betty was going to continue but she was interrupted by the Vice-Principal as he entered the lab.

"Dr. Director you asked to see me?", the Ex-Marine asked.

"Yes Sir, I understand that school is nearly over for the year.", at his nod, "Since Miss Flanner is working on the device here at the school I thought it might be the best place to bring Possible and Stoppable back through.", she stated.

"Well we will be out of school in a day or two, but we have a lot of work to do before we begin classes in the fall. We have a limited staff to accomplish all this work and we only have about nine weeks to get it all done.", he replied.

"Mr. Barkin I think we can help. We have funds that will allow you to hire temporary workers. Maybe you can hire some students to help get things done over the summer.", she suggested.

"We had already planned to do some of that Ma'am but the funds haven't been available to pay for the help." But at the idea of immediate funding he relented. "Very well; if you'll follow me I can introduce you to the Superintendent, she can make the call.", he replied.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin, I think between Mrs. Tumbleweed and myself we can come to an agreement fairly quickly.", the one eyed red head told him.

With a worried expression the blonde genius shined a bright light into the PDVI and lowered her powerful magnifying glass over it to see if she had missed something.

An hour later workmen walked in dragging heavy electrical cables into the lab.

"Miss Flanner, we've run a major temporary line from the substation. We'll have someone on hand to have the switch at your disposal twenty-four hours a day until Miss Possible is back.", one of them told her, "Now what kind of terminal do you need on this end?"

"Guys can you match this?", she showed the socket on the end of the device.

"Yes Ma'am, we just happen to have some of those at the shop, I'll call, and have several delivered."

"Great! And thank you so very much! You might make the difference in bringing them home.", she replied with a small smile.

XXXXXXXX

_Highway 139 near Rangely, Colorado:_

"Shego! Slow down.", the blue scientist pleaded.

"Not till we're in Utah, or _I_ say so Doc.", she growled.

"Neh...When will that be Shego?", he asked, tired of the worn-out suspension on the old truck they had stolen less than eight hours earlier.

"Well from the way I feel right now, I say 'right now'.", slowing the truck at the appearance of a 'Welcome to Rangely' sign.

"Huh! What's in Rangely?", he asked.

"Oh nothing special, just a small town with a fairly high average income, quite a few oil wells sunk here and there. And for tonight a place to hide out until we move on in the morning.", Shego airily informed him.

"Well it is getting late Shego and we need to get a place for the night, after all. But we'll leave early in the morning, right?.", Dr. Drakken suggested. "And there's something else you haven't told me, isn't there?", he prodded.

"Well it was a 'need to know' thing, and for you, I only had a need to _tell_ you as much as I _decided _ to tell you. But yeah, I already had the place picked out Doc; I've met a couple of boyfriends there over the years and they have been discrete.", .", she revealed to him.

"But anyway, we'll steal a car before sunrise and lose this thing down a ravine. We should be free and clear for a while.", Shego said, now 'shopping' for their next ride as they drove down the street in the fading sunlight.

"You had this planned out already Shego?", he asked in awe.

"You have your escape plans, I have mine. I try to stay under the radar when I bolt from a lair and I'm on the move. As long as no one reports this heap as stolen we'll be fine.", she explained to him.

Then, casually leaning on the truck windowsill, "Alright, it's 'Need to know time' again." She air quoted him. "We're making for a little place in the northwestern part of Utah. Nice, quiet, no one around. I have transportation there as well as food and water.", she paused before giving him the next tidbit of her plan.

"It's remote and we can lay up there for a year if we have to.", she finished.

"A YEAR? We can't hide for a year Shego, I have a world to conquer. At this rate we'll never get it done.", he whined.

"Getting it done late is better then getting killed by Stoppable early, or first thing. I thought we went over this in your little hideout.", she snarled at her boss.

"Meh Shego.", Drakken ranted, "I was just trying to humor you. We can't wait a year. It'd give Dementor the chance to take over the world before we do."

"Good. Let him, then we'll grab it from that sawed-off Teutonic-walking Napoleonic complex.", she snapped.

"Alright Shego you made your point, we'll get a room tonight in this… ", waving his hand around overhead, "Rangely, Colorado and then get a new ride and make our way to your lair.", he conceded, "Where is it anyway?", he asked.

"Not far away from Hill Air Force Base's bombing range; a little place outside a real small town called Park Valley. It's placed well enough so that we can either slip into Idaho or Nevada with ease.", she laughed, "You know the funny part...I titled it in my Grandmother's name on Mom's side. I highly doubt if anyone would ever make that connection."

"Shego! That's too close to the authorities! They'll catch us for sure.", Drakken panicked.

"Where's the last place they expect us to hide Doc? Huh? Think about it...Who would be dumb enough to hide so close to one of their bombing ranges? Only a lunatic would do that.", the green villainess laughed.

"I suppose you're right Shego, I just hope that they don't drop a bomb on us.", he replied knowing when he was in no position to argue.

"Well to help us out a bit more, I also have a little aerial transportation stashed out there too. And the sweetest thing is that the Air Force geeks don't know I stole a Black Box from them. _And_ I also have the IFF codes for it, which I also installed into my little toy.", Shego laughed caustically.

"It's too bad I couldn't steal one of their high performance jets too, but I think you'll be surprised when you see it. Anyway I have everything ready to go on it and I'll get everything powered up when we get in.", the green villainess smirked.

"Good thinking Shego, we may need to get out of there quickly if they find us.", Dr. D replied.

XXXXXXXX

Later.

_Middleton High School, Middleton, Colorado_:

Maximus Gast peered at the latest image, a bit confused, _'Something is different. I wonder what it means.'_

"Well Sub-Director, what does the latest image tell us?", Justine Flanner asked as she walked into the lab, a huge steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"I'm not sure, the walls of the room are the same...But the sleeping bag and backpacks are missing.", he informed her.

"WHAT? Missing? Let me see that!", Justine told him grabbing the image printout from him the surprised Agent.

"Now just a minute Miss Flanner, that's GJ property and I might have to classify it.", as he tried to take it back.

"Back off you jerk! If they're not in the cave or room, Possible and Stoppable have to be somewhere. They might be on the way to the portal.", the slight blonde snapped at the older man she was beginning to really dislike.

_'Where does Global Justice come up with all these arrogant bastards?' _

Before he could react Justine calmly walked over to the phone and called the main office. "Mrs. White? Yes Ma'am Justine Flanner...Could you have Mr. Barkin come up to the lab?...Thank you.", then hung up.

"What did you just do Justine?", Gast demanded.

"Just making sure that my fellow students don't get treated like second rate dog food, buster. Right now I'm sure that Mr. Barkin is making a call to your Dr. Director, asking why you didn't notify us earlier that something was happening with Possible and Stoppable.", she replied, before driving home her ire at Gast's behavior throughout the whole ordeal.

"If I remember correctly she left specific orders that both _she_ and _the school_ were to be kept in the loop. I know _we_ weren't told about this little development, and very shortly I think we'll find out just how much _she_ was made aware of too."

Now in his face. "You either didn't follow orders, you're incompetent, or for whatever reasons I can't fathom you're trying to strand the field members of Team Possible. BUT, as I mentioned _**before**_.. this is _all_ being recorded.", Justine ranted, walking away from the GJ Administrator.

"Why you...", he raged as he aimed his watch at the teenage genius' back.

"**Ahhhhhhh**...", Justine cried as the wire lead hit her in the back with 50,000 volts of EMF (that's voltage guys).

Vice Principal Stephen Barkin walked into the lab just as one of his students landed at his feet, slightly smoking and writhing in agony before she passed out.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing to my student, you clown!**", the former Marine yelled after observing the Global Justice Agent bushwhack one of his students like the coward he was.

Gast looked on in panic at the new threat charging at him. Trained to react he again turned his watch on the much larger menace. He pushed the same button that caused the teen such agony, forgetting one important fact: the watch needed three minutes and thirteen seconds to recharge.

Seeing Gast intended to do the same to him, the former Silver Star winner and War Hero charged the man who had just attacked his student. Gast took a lowered shoulder to his midsection, which sent him across the lab and into a solid wall, where he lay stunned.

Before checking on Justine, Barkin quickly went to the sprawled form, lifted the Agent from the floor with his left hand to face level, and then smashed Gast's jaw with a right cross.

Max's eyes rolled up in his head and he was out before Barkin dropped him to the floor like a sack of rotten potatoes. His poor excuse for a punching bag down for the count, Barkin rushed to the aid of Justine, who was curled up in a fetal position and sobbing.

"Justine? Are you alright? Just squeeze my hand if you're OK...Understand?", he calmly called out to her.

He felt two squeezes.

"OK don't worry, I'm calling for help. I'll be right back.", he reassured her.

_'I'm going to have a little talk with that dumbass as well as his boss.'_

Steve then crossed over to the phone and called the office, "Sandra this is Steve, I want you to call the Police, the EMT's and Dr. Director. We had an incident with one of their agents going rogue and attacking one of our students. Get Mr. Mitchell and Security up here now and tell Security to bring their cuffs. If they have any Tazers, bring them too.", he ordered.

"Yes Sir. I'm placing all calls right now.", Mrs. White replied.

Steve checked on the Agent and removed his Shockwatch before it caused any more trouble.

"Buddy you better have a real good excuse, because if it isn't good enough for me you're going to get your butt kicked in front of everyone that's going to be here in a few minutes.", he growled at the man who was just coming to.

Grabbing a First Aid blanket, Barkin raced to Justine and gently wrapped her in it to help prevent any oncoming shock.

"Don't worry Justine, help is on the way.", he comforted her quietly.

"M...M...Mr...B...Barkin...I...I...th...think...K...Kim and Ro...Roon are h...headinng ...for for the por...tal.", she finally got out.

He asked, "Are you sure?"

"Ye...yeah I...I think s...so.", she stammered, "G..ast t...tried t...to...k...keep...me f...from s...s...see...seeing."

He could hear the sirens approaching.

"Won't be long now Justine, just relax, help's coming."

_'I wonder what this idiot is going to have to say about this. I think I'd better clue Dr. Director and Mr. Possible. I think between the Police and us three we should be able to get to the bottom of this.'_

Knocked silly, Justine just nodded.

Steve Barkin sat alongside the teenager who was still shaking, holding her hand.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu: Earlier in the day of both dimensions.._

The blond teenager had rolled onto his back in the middle of the 'night'. Sometime before 'dawn' Kim rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

_'Hmmm, why does she have to do that?', _he mused, enjoying the sensations as he woke for a moment then fading back to sleep, content with her body laying next to him.

XX

_'What the heck?',_ ashe groggily regained his senses when he realized that her left leg was draped over his and her left hand was down by his hips and very near the top of his shorts.

_'This is embarrassing. She's getting too comfortable with me in here and if this keeps up it might become a bizarre sitch for the both of us. I'd better nip this in the bud.', _he grunted to himself as he gave her a little extra 'blue' to relax her further.

A few minutes later Ron was free of the sleeping bag and wrapped up in some blankets like a burrito._ 'Now maybe I can get some sleep without wandering hands keeping me awake.'_

Ron could see his mole rat buddy looking at him with his beady eyes. "It's alright Rufus let her cuddle with you. Kim's kinda clingy tonight.", he whispered.

"Hnk sure Ron.", a soft reply came back that most people wouldn't understand.

"Hmmm… Josh... Please.. Hold me closer_._", Kim whispered in her sleep to the fleece sweater Ron left behind as a pillow; rubbing her nose into it, savoring the scent.

At that moment, Ron woke up, confused at what was going on. The pink rodent was hitting him on the head and staring at him. "No Kim-Kim, no Kim-Kim.", he squeaked seeming to plead with Ron to sleep with him.

"OK you rat. Couldn't take it either could ya?", Ron whispered.

"Nynt nah, sleep with Ron.", Rufus told him.

Ron replied, "OK but make sure you get some rest. We might be getting out tomorrow or the next day. Man I hope all of this is almost over. Now go to sleep."

XX

As Ron woke up to someone shaking him, instinctively a blue glow began to form around his body; something he did in the past when he woke up in uncertain circumstances, to jumpstart the power if needed. Ron could feel his buddy wake up the same way.

"Ron...Wake up...Are you alright?", Kim asked as she shook him awake.

"Huh...uh...Yeah KP...What's up?", Ron reacted again letting the MMP fade as he relaxed.

"Why weren't you in the sleeping bag with me?", Kim asked.

"Oh...Yeah I was getting hot and sweaty and I didn't want to stink you up in there.", he lied.

"Oh...I didn't know, thanks, but I was getting a little cold this morning. I guess I should have put on something a little warmer before I went to sleep.", she told him.

Ron replied, "KP if we have to stay another night, you can have one of the blankets; I'm plenty warm the way I am.", he lied again.

"Are you sure Ronnie? You looked a little cold this morning too.", stating the obvious.

"KP why don't you get a little more sleep, I think it's still early and you...I mean we might need it today.", he said, changing the subject.

"OK maybe another hour, but that's it sleepyhead.", she grinned.

Ron noticed her breathing become slow and regular again as he centered.

"_Master Sensei can you hear me?", _he asked through his mind. Not hearing anything he let his thoughts rise through another plane hoping to make contact that way. He continued to drift until he stood on a much-loved summit.

Smiling, he sat down to enjoy the sunrise over a familiar mountain. _"Man this is like Heaven to me. I wish that I could be here now."_

"_As do I Stoppable-san. I see you have found a way to contact us after all.", _a voice behind him replied.

"_Ahhh!...Master Sensei. It is good to see and hear you. I hope all is well in the calm that is Yamanouchi.", _Ron got up in his semi-dream and bowed to his instructor.

"_All is well and thank you for asking. Master Lunch Lady is looking forward to another summer of seeing who is faster. Please sit and relax.", _the white haired ninja master seemed to chuckle as he sat in the Lotus Position.

"_Master I have a question: How long have I been on this mission? Time seems weird here. I mean KP thinks that she's been here four or five months, but we know it's been over a year and a half.", _he questioned as he sat facing the Master.

"_You have been gone nearly three weeks Ron-san. What does it feel like to you?", _the Master asked.

"_Maybe three or four days Master.",_ Ron replied.

"_Hmm, maybe time is not constant throughout all realities. When are you going to depart for home? We have much training to do.", _he stated.

"_I hope to leave later today after Kim eats, she is still very weak.", _Ron informed him.

"_That is good Ron-san, however there is something which troubles your soul. What is it?", _the Master asked.

"_Sensei, it seems that KP got into some trouble here and I won't be able to get her out unless one of us receives punishment for the offense. I know she didn't realize that she was violating a custom here, but she is too weak to receive the punishment...It would kill her.'_, letting that sink in for a moment.

"_Since I do not feel I am strong enough to defeat the beings here and at the same time I'm not sure that the beings here deserve that, I had to make a deal. It is on my honor I promised to take her punishment once she goes home.", _Ron explained.

"_If you do this, how will you return home Stoppable-san?", _a very concerned Sensei asked.

"_I don't know, but I will send the Blade back with Rufus. Please have a team ready to retrieve it from him.", _he told Sensei.

"_Stoppable-san I do not like this at all, there should have been another way. But since you made this deal on your honor there isn't much we can do. A team is already in place to protect Possible-san's family. Members of the team will be able to return the Blade to its place of honor if needed.",_ he replied.

"_That is good to know, thank you Sensei for taking my burden from me at this time. My heart feels better but I do not like the situation either. Maybe you could have made a better deal where I could not. I apologize for being so inept.", _Ron tried to smile in his trance.

"_There is another development that you should be aware of Stoppable-san.", _the Master continued.

"_Yes, what is it?",_ Ron asked.

"_Shego and the blue villain have escaped Global Justice detention. We have decided to make sure there is a full team on hand to protect Possible-san and her family.", _he informed his protégée.

"_Again thank you Sensei for this information. Should I be able to return to our world, I can see that there will be another task that awaits me before I make my way to Yamanouchi. I will try to talk to you later.", _Ron told him as he shut down the connection.

_'Dammit, why didn't the suggestion hold?',_ he groaned to himself knowing he had to get home now.

"Ron are you alright?", Kim asked softly.

'_Uh oh, was I talking?', _he worried.

"Ron?", she asked again.

"Mmmmmm Hope, please just one more time.", Ron groaned again, "I promise I won't tell anybody if you don't."

_**'Hope**__? What's __**he**__ doing with __**Hope?**__ And __**what**__ is he doing __**with**__ Hope?',_ Kim asked herself as she began to blush, _'Have I __**already**__ lost him to another?',_ frowning heavily at the thought.

XX

Kim Possible lay quietly as she watched her best friend forever finally wake up to face the day.

"Ohhh, morning KP. Are you ready for breakfast?", Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I feel hungry and I seem to have a lot of energy this morning.", she replied with a faint smile.

"Good I like the sound of that, I'll go outside and wait while you get dressed.", he said as he got up and slipped into his cargos. Twenty minutes later, Kim was cleaned and dressed.

_'I wonder how much she heard.', _Ron worried as he waited outside. Over a ridge he could make out the figure of one of the guards.

XX

_'I wonder what Ronnie was doing with Hope? I mean he doesn't date except for maybe our movie and TV nights, and those don't really count as dates. He just hangs around me and maybe one or two others. If I ask he'll think I'm jellin' that he's been seeing anyone, but I know he hasn't...Ron just doesn't go out… At least not with girls...OK he went out with Zita, but that was a mistake. They really didn't have anything in common. Maybe after I get more comfortable with Josh, Ron can come out with us. He doesn't take up much room. If he's with me, he can't get into trouble.',_ Kim continued to worry as she brushed her hair.

Meanwhile Ron was outside, chastising himself for communicating with Sensei like he had.

_'It had to be done, but now KP might suspect something. I'll bet when she gets back there'll be a little heart to heart with more than a couple of the cheerleaders. I better pray that someone clips KP's nails beforehand. Either that or both the offensive and defensive lines of the football team are around.'_

Ron heard his name softly called and he went back into the cave to face the music.

"Are you decent now KP?", Ron asked innocently.

"Yes I'm fine Ron, thanks for being a gentleman.", she told him.

"Well KP that's what any guy who has manners should do. And if I may say so, you're looking very pretty today too.", he replied as he grabbed a bottle of water and turned on Wade's stove to make the morning coffee.

Soon Kim was sipping on a steaming cup of java while Ron was stirring up some egg combination that sort of looked appetizing.

"Gee KP I hope this tastes better than it looks. No matter though, we're going to find out in a minute or two. Do you want to try to eat it on your own, or do you want to do the 'bird' thing again?", he asked.

"Well my mouth feels moist this morning, so I'd like to try it on my own...OK?", she asked.

"Sounds like a plan. But if you want to do it the other way just let me know.", he replied.

Soon Kim had a small amount of the egg stuff in her bowl. Ron watched as Kim tentatively spooned in a mouthful and began to chew. After a few chews she swallowed. Ron placed a cup of water in her hand and took the bowl for a moment.

"Well?", he asked.

"Ron!...I can taste it! It's really pretty good. Give me back my bowl, I'm going to finish it on my own", she said with mounting excitement.

"Hey great job KP, looks like you don't need me to mother hen you anymore.", he laughed slightly as he filled her bowl up.

"Yeah, but thanks though.", she replied as she took the bowl back and dug in.

"Well I'd better get some too then.", he said.

Then teasing Kim a bit, "You know KP, you'd make a great test rat, and from the way you're eating it looks like Rufus might have some competition, too. But at least I know it's safe to eat.", Ron's laugh had a little more authority in it.

_'Well last night was the last time our lips will ever meet. It was good while it lasted.'_, sighing at the fleeting memory.

"Gee _thanks_ Ron, I'll be your food taster if Rufus is _ever_ too busy.", she laughed as well, relieved to find she could eat like most normal adults.

After they finished eating Ron asked, "KP let me see your feet, I want to make sure that you have no blisters. If you don't I think that it's high time we try to make it home."

"Yeah I think so too. Let me take my boots off Ronnie.", Kim replied.

Ron inspected the feet of his best friend and after a few minutes he pronounced them to be in fine condition.

"Alright KP, I'll put some foot powder on your feet and after you lace up, we'll start packing, I'd like to get home too."

"You bet Ron, let's go home. I can't wait to see it again.", she replied in excitement as she put her boots back on.

Ron pulled out the gadget Wade created to guide them to the portal and switched it on. He put a change of clothes, some food, water and her Leal in the main compartment of Kim's pack. The rest he packed away in his internal frame pack and cleaned up the cave.

After they exited the cave Ron attached her pack to his and then got into the shoulder straps of the large pack. Checking the device he turned till the yellow light came on and began to walk back towards the way he had come. "Come on KP, let's get moving.", he implored, "I'm starved for a Naco."

"You know Ron, I think even _I _could stand to eat one of them now.", she kidded.

"I'll buy if you do KP. Anyway let's take it easy.", he replied.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

The EMT's had the slim blonde haired teen hooked up to an EKG machine and were transmitting the data to the Emergency Room at the Hospital.

"Sir we're going to take Miss Flanner in to have her checked out in the ER, they might decide to keep her overnight.", one of them informed the Vice Principal.

"Very good, I'll call her parents and have them meet her there.", Barkin replied.

To Justine, he told her, "Miss Flanner I'll be up later. Good job on telling me what was going on with this _suit_. I'll get to the bottom of this very soon, don't worry."

By this time the Director of Global Justice had arrived. "What's going on here?", she demanded, "Mr. Barkin, why did you strike one of my Agents?"

"He damn near electrocuted Justine Flanner, Ma'am. I caught him in the act using this device.", the former Marine said, tossing Gast's watch to her.

"Standard issue M-II Shockwatch.", she stated, "Alright Agent Gast...**What the **_**hell**_** is going on here!**"

He stepped back and mumbled, "Ma'am this person hit me... as I was trying to keep classified information from being disseminated without approval."

"Surely you are aware that I posted orders to the effect that _all_ information about Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable be released immediately to the _school_ _and_ Miss Possible's parents. You were present when I gave those orders!", Betty shouted as Gast remained silent.

"SO WHY did you shock Miss Flanner?"

After a long pause, "Agent Du."

"**What the hell** does **Agent Du** have to do with this fiasco of _**yours**_!", she pressed.

"Agent Du wanted me to slow down Stoppable's return from this mission. He wanted the credit for hunting down Dr. Drakken and Shego because of the two agents that had been hurt so badly during their breakout.", Betty nodded here.

"Anyway, Agent Mitchell is his girlfriend and...well the prognosis is not very good for her recovery… He just felt that if Stoppable wasn't able to keep them under control, he wanted the first crack at bringing them in. That's why I agreed to delay Team Possible's timely return to this dimension.", he revealed, sweat trickling down the sides of his face.

"Where is he now?", she snarled, getting in his face.

"I don't know Ma'am, but I think that he's tracking the two villains via their tracking chips.", Maximus Gast replied, sweat now pouring down his face.

Betty just about exploded at this. Hitting a button on her uniform top she waited for the tone, "Main Desk, this is Doctor Director, please get Agent Du on the line for me. _**Yesterday**_!"

"Ma'am he left word not to disturb him.", came the reply.

"Need I remind you that I am both your and Du's Superior! This isn't a request...That is an _order_, you savvy? Connect me to him right now or have your resignation ready when I get back.", she stated.

"Yes Ma'am I'll have him on the line in a moment.", the Agent at the desk replied quickly.

_'Whatever the hell happened, somebody pushed Betty waaay over the line. I wonder what went on to tick her off that badly?'_, the rock and a hard place agent thought.

A few moments later a fuming Agent Will Du snapped, "Who the _hell_ is bothering me right now!"

"Du? You'd better make sure you know who's on the other end before you start chewing people out!", Dr. Director snarled.

"Ma'am?", came the confused _and_ contrite reply.

"Your crony Agent Gast just shocked Miss Flanner. His reason was that _you_ wanted Mr. Stoppable slowed up coming back. If this is true I have one major question...WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION?", she yelled over the communication device.

"Ma'am whatever the sidekick did to Drakken and Shego didn't work. Maybe he's in league with them, I don't know. Anyway I plan to capture them tonight and bring them in. That way I'll prove to everyone that I'm still the Top Agent.", he replied calmly.

"Get your ass back here_**now**_!", Betty ordered.

"But Ma'am, I can get the drop on them..."

"You _know_ the orders. _Stoppable_ handles those two. Unless you want Shego to melt you out of spite.", Betty continued.

"But we'll never find them..."

"Then how the hell do _you_ know, _right now_, where they are?", she asked.

"Well… we chipped them..."

"And _if_ we go in, _right now_, to take them down without all our assets available, not only would we give ourselves away but we'd also needlessly put innocent people at risk...Right now I highly doubt if they know that they're chipped." Betty let this sink in with her 'Top Agent'.

"So let's not give them that idea until we're ready to bring them in.", she stated.

"But Ma'am..." , Du started to protest before Dr. Director cut in.

"Do you like wearing the Global Justice Uniform Agent Du?", she calmly asked.

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Pure and simple: Follow orders or you'll be committing mutiny. And I _will_ bring charges.", she snapped.

"Yes Ma'am, returning to Base.", he replied.

"Good. When you get in, report to my office. I will _personally_ debrief you.", she finished and shutdown the connection. Then turning to the only other conscious member in the lab.

"OK what the hell happened?", Barkin asked.

"An Agent of mine wanted the glory of a high profile arrest and professional payback over a rival and the perpetrators, Mr. Barkin. But don't worry I think between myself and the parents involved we should be able to handle this. Of course if you want to sit in I can allow that.", she informed him.

"Well who's going to watch the monitors now?", he asked.

"We'll get someone qualified until Miss Flanner gets back on her feet.", Betty replied.

"Ok by me, but I really want to be there when that Agent is _handled_; I have a couple of suggestions of my own to make. Also I think we need to notify the Possibles. If Possible and Stoppable are attempting to get back to the portal it would be in everybody's best interests to notify all parties."

"I concur Mr. Barkin, but have you heard anything from the Stoppables yet?", the Director of Global Justice asked.

"No I haven't heard anything from them. Mr. Stoppable doesn't believe in cell phones...he thinks they're a fad and refuses to _waste_ money on one. His wife has one...her company insists on it, but she only uses it for company business. As far as I know they are on a business trip somewhere and haven't been back since about a week before their son left to bring Kimberly back.", he informed her.

"I can't believe that this is normal behavior for them.", the one-eyed red head sighed in exasperation.

"Well with those two I'm not really sure what normal_ is _Ma'am. It just seems they have a 'hands off' approach to parenting. If it hadn't for the Possibles living up the street from them, Ronald might have raised himself.", he replied, "I think that's where a lot of his insecurities initially came from. Somehow he's been able to overcome that in the last year."

"Maybe GJ should see about offering some counseling, it could help him.", she suggested.

"It might not be a bad idea, but I think it's too late to help him very much. On the other hand, he's stepped up and has been doing very well lately. But as to what he's been doing for you on missions I can only guess."

"If you didn't know Mr. Barkin, Ronald has been performing the normal Team Possible missions by himself over the last seventeen months. He's been getting some backup from GJ, but normally it's been him and his mole rat as field operatives and of course Dr. Load as his technical support.", she informed him.

"Well it must be doing some good because his grades have risen this year. As for the physical side of things he's improved quite a bit and I'm having him tryout for football in the fall.", Barkin revealed.

"Well I'll call the Possibles and let them know that they should keep close to the school. Then I am going to check in on Miss Flanner and apologize to her for the actions of Agent Gast. I will also send one of my staff over to monitor the equipment and I'll notify Dr. Load in case he wants to monitor the site as well. I will call you later.", Betty turned and walked out still miffed at her _Number One__ Agent_.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton Hospital:_

The Dr. Hernandez checked the readout again. He had taken several EKGs in the previous two hours and he was pretty sure that the blonde teenager was going to be alright.

"Anne your daughter knew Miss Flanner, do you want to talk to her and her parents?", he asked.

"I think _we _should talk to them. Justine took a very violent shock and I want to ask her a few questions to make sure of her mental state. I'd also like to examine her overall as well to make sure that she didn't hit her head when she fell.", Anne replied.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Flanner, Justine...I am Dr. Possible and this is Dr. Hernandez. He is your primary doctor and is a Heart Specialist. I'm here because the staff was worried that Justine might have hit her head when she fell. Can you tell us again what happened?", she asked.

"Well Dr. Possible I...we were on the project to bring Kim back. This morning Agent Gast was looking over an image that I wanted to see, so I picked it up and looked at it. I realized that your daughter and Stoppable were not in the image. When I went to notify Mr. Barkin and was going to notify you, Agent Gast then Tazered me… I believe.", Justine replied.

"You _believe_?", her mother asked.

"Yeah Mom, he shot me in the back. I remember Mr. Barkin coming in just about the time it happened. I really don't know what happened after that because I was pretty much out of it at the time.", she explained.

"A Global Justice Agent _shot_ you with an _electrocution_ device _in the back_?", the woman became irate.

"Yes Ma'am.", Justine replied, as another voice joined the conversation.

"Yes he did Mrs. Flanner. I am Dr. Elizabeth Director; I run Global Justice and I have already begun an investigation into this incident. You are welcome to interview the Agents in question...I say Agents because there are more than one involved.", Betty explained.

"You'd better believe that I'd like to meet the coward who did this.", she replied.

"Don't worry you will.", Dr. Director stated.

"Very well Dr. Director, I'd like to have a few minutes with Justine while I check her out. Dr. Hernandez told me that her EKG's look good. Doctor do you have anything to add?", Anne asked.

"Not at this time Anne.", he told her.

Anne looked over the teenager, peering into her eyes and ears. She did a few more checks. "Alright one last thing Justine, do have any headaches right now?"

"No Ma'am, but I do wish I had Daddy's shotgun loaded with rock salt so I could pay that clown back.", Justine replied.

"I understand completely.", Anne replied.

"So, when can I get out?", the blonde asked.

"Well let's watch you for a few more hours and then we'll see.", Dr. Hernandez told her.

"Dr. Possible I want you to know that I think that both Kim and Ron are making for the portal. Now I think it's going to take them all day at least and I'd like to be back at the school just in case.", the genius told her.

"Well maybe after what happened to you today, you should take tonight off Justine and spend some time with your parents. But as for myself and James, I'd like to thank you so much for helping Kimberly. Words can not convey our thanks.", Anne warmly replied.

"Ma'am all I did was provide the method Stoppable used to get to your daughter. It's Stoppable who you should be thanking. Now if you want to do something that will make me happy, have a shotgun filled with rock salt and give Gast's backside a barrel or two.", Justine chuckles, "Oh and you should know, Mr. Barkin cold-cocked him at school."

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Are you sure Sir?", Felix Renton asked his School Administrator.

"I'm sure Felix, between you, Dr. Load, a few instructors and Dr. Possible; we can keep a pretty good watch over the monitors. Remember, once we start getting telemetry from the tracking chips we know they'll be getting close. Dr. Load is configuring an alarm of some kind to let us know this.", Steve Barkin related to Ron Stoppable's best human male friend.

"And I'm just about done with it. When it's on, we'll know they are within a few hundred yards of the portal", Wade announced as he turned to his alarm.

"Thanks Dr. Load, you're his and Kim's lifesaver as you've always been.", Steve replied.

"Indeed you are Wade; you've really helped Kimberly quite a lot too. Well I'm going to head home and pick up some sleeping bags and air mattresses, maybe a few snacks too. It might be a long night.", James Possible said as he headed for home.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu: A little later in the 'day'_

"How are you doing KP?", Ron asked as he stopped.

"Just a little winded Ron. How are you holding up?"

"Not bad KP, not bad. Look, how about we stop for a while and have a little snack and some water?", he suggested. Then watching her down the water and energy bar. "Here you go KP, take a little more water. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Ron...How about you?", the red head asked.

"Yeah I will in a bit. Go ahead and sit for a couple of minutes, I'll check your feet again.", he told her as she sat down.

Ron quickly untied her boots and massaged her feet. Seeing no real problems he covered her feet in powder again and replaced her socks and boots. Ron let her rest for a few minutes. "OK KP I think we'd better get going we're burning daylight...Uh this is daylight right?"

"Yeah Ronnie, it is. Well it's lighter purple for day and darker purple for night. OK I'm ready.", she replied as she stood back up.

Ron hoisted both packs, checked the device again, and pointed in the direction indicated.

After a couple of hours, by Ron's watch, they came to a steep hill. Their way made more difficult by the steepness of the hill and the rock rubble before them, they finally reached the top where they could get a much better view.

Ron looked at his watch again, "KP you look beat, so we're going to take about four or five hours to rest. I don't see those monsters so let's chance it."

"Ron I don't like being out in the open. It really bothers me.", she stated nervously, looking for signs of her tormentors.

"No one's bothered us since we've been together KP, so I think we're OK. But you need the rest.", he told her noting she was almost worn out, "Listen I'll give you a foot and back rub, then we can both sleep in the bag again after we eat."

"OK Ron a back rub would feel real good right now and your foot rubs are _fantastic_.", she replied as he got out the pad and bag. In a few more minutes he had water boiling for tea and their freeze-dried dinners.

Ron checked her feet and rubbed them to get the blood flowing in them again. After dinner he had her lay on top of the bag and massaged her back. Kim moaned with pleasure and she relaxed under his handiwork. He turned around and waited for her to tell him that she was ready for bed.

"Ron, I am not stripping down for bed. I want clothes on in case those things show up.", she told him.

"Now that you think of it KP, you're right. Now come on and get into bed.", he replied as Kim brightened at his suggestion.

"Ron, just think of it, with any kind of luck we'll be home tomorrow. I can't wait to see Mom, Dad..even the Tweebs. I wonder if Monique missed me. Gawd it's going to be great getting home again. Ron can't you just wait to see your Mom and Dad again?"

"Yeah I guess. I haven't been able to talk to them for a while ya know. Maybe they're home by now.", his voice trailed off.

"Are you alright Ron?", suddenly worried about her best friend's mood.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but you better get some sleep KP.", he replied.

"OK, but hold me from behind Ron.", she asked.

"Yes Ma'am.", replied blond teenager now, smiling at how much better she seemed to be doing.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Hey is there anybody even awake in here?", the annoyed blonde teen snarked as she entered the lab.

"Miss Flanner, I see they released you from the hospital.", Steve Barkin replied as he looked up from the monitor he was standing over.

"No...I escaped and because they would be looking for me, I bought a fake airline ticket to Alaska...Of course they released me. Now what are you guys doing?...Having a campout in _my _lab?", she asked as she walked over to her equipment.

"All night vigil Justine. Uh just so you know this is the high school's lab not just yours. So far Dr. Load's sensor to pickup broadcasts from Stoppable's chip hasn't sounded any alarms. In the meantime we're just waiting.", Barkin informed her. "So how are you feeling this morning?", he asked.

"I'm fine Sir, but if I ever see that clown that shocked me…. All I can say is that I have been working on a surprise for him. I made my own little shocker. His puts out fifty thousand volts, mine puts out two hundred and fifty thousand volts. And I can hit the silly so-and-so four times before mine needs to recharge.", a smirking Justice 'promised' the Vice Principal as she showed off her new toy.

"Uh don't you think that's going overboard just a little?", he suggested.

"No I do **not** Sir. If I just happened to make a device that would turn him into a slug that might be going a little too far. I just want to show him that he screwed with the wrong girl.", she growled.

Suddenly a red light started flashing and a siren sounded. "What the hell is that?", Justine asked in annoyance.

"Uh Justine, I think we better notify GJ and the hospital.", Wade yelled as he recognized his own alarms, "We are getting tracking information from one of Ron's or one of Rufus's chips."

"I'll call GJ.", Barkin bellowed.

"I'll call my wife and the hospital.", Dr. James Possible yelled out.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu: Still later in the 'day'_

"Morning Ron...Uh how did you sleep?", the red headed teen heroine asked as she woke from her short nap.

"Like I was a Saint, KP...Of course since I'm Jewish I have no idea how a Saint would feel.", Ron replied with a small laugh.

"You goof, come on let's eat and get on our way. I want to see my Mom and Dad.", she implored her friend.

"OK KP you get cleaned up and I'll get us some grub.", Ron kidded, glad to see her in a good mood.

"Rooonnn. I'll hurry, but I want you to hurry too.", she laughed back.

In twenty minutes Ron had a breakfast for his best friend and himself. Unknown to her he made sure that she ate most of their dwindling food supply.

_'Good, she's starting to act more like herself now. Maybe she's even put on a little weight.', _he mused, _'It won't be much longer before she won't need me.'_

X

Ron watched his friend as she ate, admiring her determination and her success at surviving the long seclusion from her family and friends.

'_I so love her, but I can't let her know, it would mess up so much between us with things as they are right now. Anyway in a while it won't matter.',_ he worried, _'I hope I can conduct myself as well as she has during this sitch.'_

"Ron...", Kim spoke, seeing her best friend was down and distracted for some reason.

"Huh?...Yeah KP.", he responded.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"Huh?...Oh yeah KP the Ronman is just bon-diggity.", he replied with a goofy smile.

"You looked sorta funny Ron, I was worried for a moment.", Kim confided.

"I was just thinking that's all. What's the first thing you're going to do after you get back?", he asked turning the tables.

"I don't know I mean hugs for Mom, Dad, and the Tweebs. Maybe hang with Monique for a while. Maybe I'll see if Josh wants to go out.", she replied, as a familiar 'dagger' reentered Ron's heart one last time.

"Sounds like fun KP.", he replied with as much false happiness he could muster.

"What about you?", she asked.

"Well, if school's over I have to take my finals and then head off to Japan for the summer. You know, that super secret Ninja School.", he laughed, "Anyway I'll be there till two weeks before the start of school next fall. They're cutting me some slack since Mr. Barkin wants me to tryout for the football team."

"Oh yeah I forgot all about _Ninja Boy _the_ Football Star._", she laughed.

_'He really is living in a fantasy world. How am I going to bring him down easy? He's obviously been watching way too much TV while I've been gone.',_ Kim worried as she returned his grin.

She watched as he seemed to lose himself while staring at a bracelet on his right wrist.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat bracelet you have there Ron. How did I ever miss it?", Kim asked him nodding at his wrist.

"Oh it's just something that I got at the mall arcade a while back. I keep it as a good luck charm.", he replied.

"Hmmm maybe I'll get one too so that we match.", Kim replied, now back in a good mood again.

"Yeah next time we're at the mall together I'll get you one.", he joked._ 'But it won't be like this one.'_

"Come on let's pack up and go KP. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of purple skies.", Ron joked as he packed up. It only took them a few minutes to repack and then they were off again, guided by the yellow light to the portal.

A couple of hours later Ron noticed the yellow light began to blink. He switched on his communicator and tried to call Wade.

Finally the alarm for an incoming text message sounded off and Ron stopped to look at it.

"KP let's rest for a minute and get some water.", he urged as he read the message. "Hey it says we're less than half a mile from where they expect the portal to be.", he read the message to her.

"Ron that's great news.", she replied.

"Uh KP, would you mind carrying your pack too? My back is starting to give out.", he asked as he set the packs down.

Ron untied Kim's pack from his, then quietly pulled Rufus out of his pocket and placed him on his shoulder. "Hey KP what's that over there?", he pointed.

As Kim looked to where Ron had pointed, he took the band off his wrist. Concentrating, it became a glowing blue sword that Ron inverted to kiss the hilt. A moment later, Ron changed the sword into a small collar and placed it around Rufus' neck. However Ron wasn't as fast as he needed to be.

Kim glanced back then watched in awe as the bracelet became a sword and moments later a collar fastened around the mole rat's neck.

"Roooon...Wh...what was that?", she asked.

"Huh, oh that KP? Oh nothing, just a funny bracelet that I got at the arcade, like I told ya.", he replied worried that she had seen the Blade.

"Ron, that's no toy! I don't know of anything that can do that.", stunned, trying to gather her thoughts after what she just witnessed from her best friend.

"We can talk about it when we get back KP, ok? I'll show ya it's nothing.", he replied while putting Rufus back in his pocket, "Come on KP let's get rolling."

"Ohh, OK we'll talk later.", she promised._ 'What in the world is that thing?'_

They began to move faster and in moments the voice alert came up on the screen. "Hi Wade how're we doing?", Ron asked.

"Kep coming on, you're almost there. We're setup at scol, Kim's parents are here with us, and the news media found out about all this somehow, so it's.. circus outside. But engh about that, hw's Kim?", Wade asked.

"Talk to KP yourself Wade, we're going to stop for a minute, but we're not getting the whole transmission", Ron replied before handing the device to Kim.

Kim looked at the long missing friend and started, "Hi Wade have you guys missed me?"

"Yah...Yeah we hae have. Listen ell tell Ron that Justine s is opening th the portal when yu you ge get about a hured hundred yars yards closer. You h have to hurry; we don't know how long we can keep it open. We'll give ot out hugs when yo you get here, ok?", he promised.

"OK Wade I'll hold you to that. We'll see you guys in a little while.", she replied.

Ron heard most of the talk. "Uh...KP, could you do me a favor? Could you put Rufus in your cargos? I'm not feeling too well right now and I don't want to fall and land on him.", he lied.

"Are you OK Ron?", she asked.

"Yeah, but just take Rufus for me, ok?"

"Sure Ron. Come here Ruffie.", Kim asked her rodent friend as Ron pulled him out of his thigh pocket.

"Remember to make sure that Sensei gets the Lotus Blade back buddy, I'm gonna have to stick around here for a while.", he whispered to his friend then handed him to Kim.

"Thanks KP. I'll make it up to ya.", he told her.

_'That sounds like he's saying goodbye for some reason. What's going on?', _she worried. "Ron..."

"We'll talk about it later KP, trust me. Now lets get you home.", he urged.

True enough they saw something shimmering suspended in the air ahead of them and walked towards it. The communications device sounded again. Wade's voice came over much better, "Guys, run for it! We can't hold the portal it's starting to close.

"Come on KP, I'm completing this mission; I'm bringing you home.", Ron yelled as he picked up Kim and began to sprint to the opening; glowing blue all the way there.

"Oh my God it's starting to shut!", Kim screamed.

Ron lit up a brighter blue as he pulled out all the stops in the race to get Kim home.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, KIM! Have a good life!", Ron yelled, throwing her as hard as he could through the opening.

"**Ronnnnnnn!**", she screamed as she left his arms.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Here they come guys!", Wade yelled as Kim Possible was hurled through the opening.

Waiting to catch her was James Possible and Steve Barkin. They both caught her before she hit the wall across the room.

Anne jumped into the mix as Kim began to return the hugs, when…

"STOPPABLE!", Justine screamed.

Everyone turned to see a large hand sticking through the portal before it was pulled back to the other side. A blond haired teen stood there staring at them, tears running down his cheeks, a sad smile on his face; resignation and longing in his eyes. With a heavy sigh he nodded, turned around, and walked away from the diminishing portal.

"RONNN!", Kim wailed from the grasp of her Parents, reaching out as her best friend walked away from the portal.

"I can't keep it open any longer! The PDVI is starting to melt!", Justine yelled as she shut down the machines.

With a sickening screech the portal closed.

"Why didn't he come through?", a whisper from Barkin.

"I.. don't. know…. I.. (choke)..don't..know.", Kim's voice falters, still looking to where the portal, and Ron, had been.

Then she broke down, sobbing in her Parents' arms.

"Roooooooonnnnnnnn!"

XXXX

Looking up: "Man that was rough. But believe me, there's more to come. Oh yeah."

Anyway just to keep the lawyers away… Kim Possible and all recognized from the Program are the property of the Evil Mouse Ear Channel, so evil we don't speak their name without Incense and Holy Candles (Disney). Oh darn, they may just break out this time.

But those unfamiliar to the program are our creations alone, and those which, or who, are neither belong to those who created them or are their own selves.

Confused? We are and hope the lawyers are too. It'll keep me and Larry out of the poorhouse if so.


	9. Chapter 9

Out There, In Here

**Alright! Shout outs to the following for Reviews and/or Alerts and Faves: TheRedKommie, dearth57, Joe Stoppinghem, Enterprise-CV6, Man of Faith, Jimmy1201, Drakonis Aurous, Cbarge (Twice? How the heck did you do that?), Brand L, Shyguy 1, readerjunkie, AmericanGecko and DataSeeker, ShadowForce 18. Much appreciated from all of you!**

**Well Ron left one heck of a cliffie if I say so myself and Larry too. But some shenanigans from a member of GJ and Drakken and Shego on the run keep things moving along elsewhere. Kim got some tidbits of her Ron that will come into play later on, but for now she's still got Josh issues and some perception issues of her BF, much to Ron's consternation.. But Kim's Piper is going to be paid and from Sensei, Ron learned of dimensional clocks and their different march of time.**

**There's a little bit of angst and harshness yet to come from Ron's payment of Kim's debt, and much more as you begin to read…**

Chapter 9

_Middleton High School:_

In stunned silence, everyone in the lab watched as the portal snapped shut.

"Wh…why didn't Ronald come through?", James Possible stuttered, breaking the silence.

Kim, firmly in his arms, sobbed as she shook her head. "Daddy I don't know. He never said anything to me about staying.", the red headed teen trailed off, staring at where she had last seen Ron Stoppable.

Steve Barkin turned to Middleton High's resident genius, "Justine can you fire that thing back up again? We've got to get Stoppable back."

"Not until I can go over the PDVI again; and from the smell of it…..I don't know.. it might be toast. I'm so sorry.", she forlornly replied while looking at the smoldering canister.

Stepping over to her daughter and hugging her Anne spoke up, "There's nothing we can do for Ronald right now, but you young lady are due for a lot of tests at the hospital before I can say that you're fit to do anything more than return to school. And from the looks of things, I'd say that you need to get your weight back up."

"Mom….. We need to get Ron home..."

"Don't Mom me, I'm still your Mother, _and_ a Doctor and what I say, goes. And right now there's nothing we can do for Ronald, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up on him. Ok?"

"Alright Mom, but.."

"Kimberly Anne listen to me, you just got back from wherever you've been all this time. The sooner we check you out the sooner we can decide what to do about getting you up to speed at school. Now lets get going.", she told her daughter as she put an arm around her.

_'I'd better get her mind off him before she starts to breakdown.'_

But that wasn't to be "Mom?…Ron told me I was gone for over a year….Is what he said true? Or was he just being '_Ron'_ as usual?", Kim asked, still in tears while being lead to the door.

"You were gone for a year and a half Kimmie and it was very hard without you here. We've all missed you. Even your brothers will be very happy to see you again, they missed you so much."

Kim stopped to look at her Mother, "But Mom, how can that be? It felt like I was there only a few months."

"Kimberly what did you eat while you were there?", James distracted her from the other side.

"Early on I found some plant-like things and some water, but by the time Ron found me I was eating dirt. If I was there eighteen months I should have starved, right?", Kim contemplated, her tears beginning to subside as she again was steered to the doorway.

Anne announced to all present, "Alright everyone, we'll be at the hospital. We have to make sure Kimmie is alright. Either James or I will check back in later."

"**KIM!**", a voice cried out behind them as they exited the lab and turned up the hallway. The teen heroine spun around to see a platinum-blonde haired, blue-eyed girl running towards her.

"**Tara!", **Kim screamed back as the fellow cheerleader embraced her in a fierce hug.

"K…oh my God, oh my God the images were right, you're alive! Ron brought you home. He brought you home…", she faded, then perked up looking around, "Where is he? That man deserves such a big kiss from the whole squad for this.", she smiled through her tears.

"He.. didn't come through…..he…he.", Kim Possible replied with a sob to her friend, missing Tara's mention of Ron's 'award' for his actions.

"What do you mean, he didn't come..."

Anne interrupted before Kim could answer Tara's question. "Kimmie you two can have this discussion later. Right now you've got a date with a hospital room and a whole battery of tests.", further distracting her daughter from thinking about the absent boy who rescued her.

"James would you make sure Kimmie gets to the van? If I'm not out in five minutes get her to the hospital, I'll get a ride there and call ahead..", the surgeon instructed, then leaned in to her husband. "And don't talk about you know who; keep her from thinking about him..", she whispered in his ear.

"Sure honey…do you need anything else?", he asked knowing his wife wasn't satisfied how this had gone down.

"No dear I just want to tie up some loose ends, that's all.", Anne replied with a tight smile, "Tara dear would you come with me please?"

"Yes Ma'am.", the platinum blonde replied, "I'll see you later Kim...I'll let the squad know you made it back."

When Anne Possible reentered the lab Wade, Felix, Justine, and Steve Barkin were speaking in lowered voices one would expect at a funeral. "Dr. Load are you still tracking Stoppable?", Barkin asked impatiently.

"Yes Sir, he's moving away from the portal. Mr. Barkin I don't understand, why would he do that?", Wade asked in confusion.

"Wade, do you have any idea what is going on with Ronald?", Dr Anne Possible, in full triage mode, cut in.

"No Ma'am there's no reason that I know of for him to act that way. Once Ron got Kim back here, his mission _was_ over. All he had to do was follow Kim through, but for some reason he didn't."

"Do you know of any reason..", Anne started when…

Wade finished her question. "Why he did that? Like I said I have no idea, but it was a conscious effort on his part to do what he did.", Wade replied.

Anne turned to Justine, "Honey, I know the last twenty-four hours have been rough on you, but can you get that thing working again?"

"I just don't know Dr. Possible. I can try but the odor that you smell is of electronics that have been fried.", the slight blonde replied, "As Wade and Felix can tell you that is a very _bad_ sign."

"I understand Dear, but it would be very much appreciated by all of us if you can get that device running again and we can get Ronald home." Then looking pensively at the smoking PDVI, "After he's back I think the best thing to do with it would be to destroy that thing

"I would rather they didn't destroy the PDVI Dr. Possible, it could be a valuable research tool.", the one-eyed Director of Global Justice remarked as she entered the room.

"I understand that Kimberly and Ronald have come back through. How are they?"

"Kimmie's returned, but Ronald is still there.", a very annoyed Anne Possible replied.

"Why..."

"We don't know...he had one arm here and then he pulled back. Wade just informed us a moment before you arrived that Ron is moving away from the portal.", Anne told her.

"Why would he do that?", Betty asked.

"Uh guys we still have communications with Ron.", Wade interrupted from behind a terminal.

"Can you contact him?", Barkin asked.

"Uh yeah sorta, but he's not...**.Whoa**!...what is _that_ thing?", Wade stopped for a minute.

"What's happening?", Barkin asked.

"You guys better get over here.", Wade motioned, "The video's grainy and the images are not continuous but we **are **getting a feed. And what I'm seeing is _way_ beyond **unusual.**"

"What do you mean?", Dr. Director asked.

"Come over here and look for yourself.", Wade urged as Justine got there.

"_Alien life forms_?", Justine yelled as she reacted to the images on the terminal.

"Yeah this is what the Kimmunicator is sending right now.", Wade stated, "Ron Stoppable is having a close encounter of the third, or more, kind."

Tara quietly walked up behind the Team Possible Tech guru. "Oh my God! What are those things?"

Her eyes widened as she saw two large beings pick a shirtless Ron Stoppable up by his arms. "**Oh NO!**", she gasped as the first whip caught the blond teen in the chest causing his body to twist violently.

XX

**(Sorry to break in like this but.. please note: remember the authors have previously portrayed a difference in the passage of time between the dimensions. Time is somewhat three to five times faster in this dimension than the one Kim was trapped in. Therefore if something happens over time it will seem to have taken longer than it actually did. This explains why Kim didn't starve to death as well as a few other things which might have grabbed your attention by the end of this chapter. So some readers figured this out way ahead of time much to their credit. I suppose we'll just have to be more devious from now on.)**

_Pekeu: As the portal closed between Ron and home._

_'I've done what I came here to do, KP. You're home where you belong, with those you love. Just wish I was one of them.' _Then with a shrug and a sigh, he turned away from his last view of Kim.

'_Now to take care of your debt ', _ran through his mind as he searched for her 'bill collectors'.

'_I promised to pay your penalty and I always keep my promises, so here goes.'_

He walked a few hundred feet, set his pack down and waited.

Smiling to himself he peeled off his top after removing the devices, _'No need to get anything else torn up. I might need my shirt and Wade's toys to make it out of here.'_

Not long afterward five beings appeared._ "We have kept our word. The one called Kim has been allowed to depart Pekeu. As agreed, being Ron must pay the price being Kim owes.",_ Ron heard in his mind.

"_The being, Ron, keeps his word.", _Ron Stoppable sent as he centered himself to prepare for pain to come. He then held his arms straight out to his sides and waited for the inevitable.

Two of the larger beings took each of Ron's arms and lifted him off the ground between them to their height.

"_Let this begin."_, Ron heard from one of the four armed creatures in attendance.

Ron grunted when the first strike caught him; his chest suddenly felt like it was on fire. _'I must focus on something to distract me or I'll go insane.',_ after the jagged fire that accompanied the first strike.

He arched his back as the second caught him just above the kidneys.

The third hit him on the shoulder blades. His whole torso was ablaze with pain as the strikes continued every few seconds. Slowly calmness came to the teen that had seen so much over the last several years.

His mind drifted to the faces of his friends._ 'The African-American girl...Wh..what was her name? M...Monique...and T..Tara, what lovely eyes, what a sweet voice. The brunette the teal eyes, the de…deep hurt in her soul trying to make herself better...What's her name again? Bon...something...Bonnie...Yes that's it. Poor Bonnie.'_

Continuing to distract his mind, he didn't register the fourteenth blow that split his skin.

_'The D hall guys...the Tweebs. Ahhh Mr. Barkin...'_

He didn't even hear the crack on the twentieth lash let alone felt his flesh being peeled.

'_Oh the Chinese girl...Hope.. yes that's her. And Crystal, like Tara but not like her...Then there's Liz pretty red hair, and a funny smile and a joker too.'_

'_Ahhh...the jewel of them all, the other red haired one...K...K...KP, the girl who owns my heart. She can do anything and I would do anything for her. My best friend... forever...Till the day I die.'_

The blond's mind dwelled on his friends, blocking out all the torment and agony. His mind began to ascend as he found another plane to explore as he 'left' his body.

He had no feeling left in his body as his breathing and heart rate slowed. Casually he looked over at the body being whipped.

He could feel himself become lighter as he ascended.. Finally he could see the mountain, the peak where he found calm, where he could rest in tranquility.

He began to see the occupants there_. 'Hi Hiro how are you doing today, have you written any more poetry to Yori? Master Lunch Lady...Soon I will eat my fill from your tray. Ishumi Matishu my old sword master, we shall again cross blades.'_

XX

"_Pek.", _one of the guards of this dimension called out.

"_Yes my friend.", _the small one replied.

"_The being Ron does not react to the pain anymore, we may have died him.",_ the guard called Rekem informed the master.

"_Continue.", _came the reply.

XX

_'Sensei, Yori you are having tea, may I join you?', _Ron asked as his mind wandered over to them.

"_Stoppable-san, what are you doing on this plane?", _Sensei surprised, sent to Ron.

"_The action which we discussed earlier has begun. The pain was horrific Master so I used this technique to focus my mind and deflect the pain my body is receiving.", _Ron replied.

"_Are you in pain Stoppable-san?",_ the ninja master asked as Ron could feel the lithe little ninja try to enter the link.

"_Are you in pain Ron-san?",_ Yori finally put in, unaware the question had already been asked.

"_I don't know. Here, I feel no pain, but early on I felt my skin being torn. So by now the body may be broken,", _he replied simply, '_but that is__n't a concern of mine right now."_

"_Ron-san it is very dangerous to leave your body for such a long period of time while it is being assaulted. You may perish.", _Sensei warned.

"_If that happens while paying Kim's debt to the Pekeu for her actions here I will go with my honor intact. Something I learned from you, Sensei. But even more important to me, Kim has been returned to her family and friends and won't have to face a punishment I know would kill her.",_ Ron replied.

"_And if this debt you are paying kills you, what happens then?", _Sensei snapped.

"_Then I remain here, as forgotten as I have been there. In time you'll find a new Chosen One. It shouldn't be too hard to find my replacement...Rufus can help lead you to him or her.", _Ron replied looking at them calmly.

"_Do you think finding a new 'Master' is all that easy? We have waited __**centuries**__ for you Stoppable-san.", _Yori hissed at him.

"_It doesn't matter Yori I have completed my tasks. I protected KP and brought her back to her family. The time for the Chosen One will come again.", _Ron stated in his trance.

X

"_Pek...The being Ron is unresponsive. He has not requested peace with Pekeu...Why is this?", _one of the larger being sent to Pek.

"_Is he died as his kind can?",_ Pek asked.

"_I do not know Pek, I have never seen a died being.", _the answer came.

"_Let me see through your eyes.", _came the order.

After surveying the human teen Pek ordered, _"Cease and release the being Ron. He knows not our ways...We have gone too far. But Pek is satisfied."_

XX

"_And you will be lost forever. You will not have completed your destiny.", _Yori argued.

"_Who's to say this wasn't my destiny Yori? That this was how my path would end, after watching Kim's back all this time? I'd gladly do it all again knowing that KP was safe and now able to live the life she was born to."_

Then shaking his head ruefully. _"Anyway, before too long she'll forget me; it is her way with one such as her best friend."_

Then chuckling, _ 'Besides, even if we became one she would be predisposed to forget me, so I'll just take my leave now rather than later. I remember my own vision.", _as Ron resigned his romantic fate with Kim.

"_Surely not Ron-san. She is your beloved...", _Yori tried to reason.

"_She does not see me that way.' _Ron cut in,_ 'We have discussed this before, and it is a waste of time to reconsider it again Yori-san.'_

Unknown to Ron, back on Pekeu, his body was released and dropped to the rocky ground where it collapsed into an unmoving heap.

"_Being Ron, you are free. As long as you remain do not hurt anyone in Pekeu.", _came the admonishment as one of the large creatures tried to put the teen's top over his shoulders.

XX

"_Stoppable-san you must return to your flesh. You must endure the agony of your trial. It may be the only way to survive.", _Sensei instructed.

"_What if I don't care about surviving?", _Ron countered.

"_Then how will you take care of your little sister?", _Sensei gambled, a hidden smile beneath his beard and mustache.

"_I don't?... have a sister?… Sensei?….When did I get a sister?", _Ron asked, now in complete confusion.

"_This is our way of telling you that you have a little baby sister.",_ Sensei chuckled.

"_What do you mean Sensei?", _Ron asked, concerned that the ninja master had gone insane.

"_Let's just say that Yamanouchi has branched out.", _his smile now visible under his beard.

"_AWWWW Man! Does this mean I have to change diapers?", _Ron whined.

"_Consider it to be good practice for when you and Kim-san have your own brood of children.", as _Sensei chuckled to his young charge.

"_I told you that KP doesn't see me that way..."_

"_We shall see; the scrolls may be vague at times but they are never wrong. Remember, there was a description about the two of you. The Chosen One and his Chosen: the yellow haired man and the red haired woman.", _he reminded the teen.

"_Sensei that description alone could describe thousands of people.",_ Ron replied.

Sensei countered,_ "You forgot the temper matches the hair and the green eyes give a window to the soul. The description of her athletic abilities as well should eliminate almost every other young woman."_

"_Sensei..."_

"_We will continue this discussion at Yamanouchi over Sake Ron-san. After what you have been through, you will need it when next we meet.", _the old master finished,_ "Now reenter your body to see what has become of it."_

"_Yes Master I will do so.", _Ron replied as his mind began to float back.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

Anne looked on in horror, "They're crucifying Ronald while they whip him!... He might be gone or unconscious...", as all looked to her in askance.

Dr. Possible pointed out, "See he doesn't react to the pain. The only movement from his body is the kinetic shock from the whip...We may have lost him; he may have suffocated to death. It happens when you're hung like that."

"How do you know that Dr. Possible?", Mr. Barkin asked.

"My father was a Medical Examiner and I was one of his summer interns while in Med School. One day we had one...I mean some vigilantes crucified someone. Anyway, Dad explained it all to me and that's one of the reasons I became a Surgeon instead of an M. E.", she told them, eyes fixed on the screen, "I wanted to help people that way instead taking part in their post mortem."

Anne could hear someone weeping behind her. She turned around, "Tara, Justine, Wade and Felix, there's no reason for you to see this. Mr. Barkin...I think the same goes for you.", Anne directed to those clustered around the terminal.

"What about you and Dr. Director? Why do you get to stay and watch this while we can't?", came from Mr. Barkin, with others murmuring their agreement.

"I'm a Medical Professional and practically Ron's next of kin here, so I'm pulling rank over all of you, present. As for Dr. Director, she's his Superior Officer for this mission and is acting in that capacity. So please, don't make this harder on yourselves than it already is.", Anne Possible all but begged the children and school teacher.

"Dr. Possible, I'm the backup for Kim and Ron. That means it's my job to record what happens to them. I have to record this...at least so Ron's family will know.", Wade protested to her.

"But no child…should ever see this Wade...Not even you...It's bad enough that Doctors and Morticians have to see something like this, but no one else should."

"Look they stopped.", Wade interrupted.

"No they're starting again.", Tara moaned feebly, "Oh Ron... I'm so sorry."

Looking sadly at Kim's mom, "Mrs. Possible I can't let Ron suffer like this on his own. At least I can witness his last minutes. Even convicted murderers get a witness when they're executed. Ron at least deserves that."

Steve Barkin grimaced as he counted, "If Stoppable's still alive after this beating, I'd say that he's the second coming. People, I saw a lot of nasty stuff in the Marines, but this is about as bad as it gets." Steve worried,_ 'God I hope the nightmares don't come tonight.' _

They watched in horrified silence as Ronald Stoppable, again and again, was whipped savagely by the aliens.

"Look they stopped… They dropped him to the ground and they seem to be leaving,", Tara told them.

Wade added, "I am trying to make the Kimmunicator run a scan on Ron to see how bad off he is, I just don't know if it will take my command signal from here."

"He's not moving!", Tara cried out, "He's just there in a heap. He's all alone in a heap. There's no one there for him...No one...no one."

Felix reached out and took Tara's hand, "Remember what Ron always told us...It's in the Sidekick Handbook: True Sidekicks heal fast. How many times have we all seen him hurt and the next thing you know he's up and running around?" At the nods he received, "Remember when he cracked his head in that cheer practice right before he went to rescue Kim. You guys said he was hurt and Dr. Director didn't even realize that it happened. That's what Wade told me."

"I know, I know. The problem is we can't open the portal; and even if we could I don't want to risk someone else to get him.", Dr. Director stated to all present.

"So we're going to leave him there?", Felix incredulous.

"We can't open the portal anyway. If he's dead we'll just have to leave him because I am not going to risk another to bring back a body.", Betty snapped back.

"But he's my friend.", Tara added.

"He's also an Agent who knew the risks. Why do you think we used him? He knew the risks, more than any of you did. Ronald Stoppable may be dead, but he accomplished his mission.", she said to all there.

Then she continued, "For what he's done we'll give him a star on the wall, nothing more. But remember he did what he said he was going to do; he brought your friend home. And right now it must be dawning on Kim Possible that she might have lost her best friend. After a while she's going to lay the blame on herself and only on herself.", Betty informed them.

"We'll do our best to keep Kim from feeling that way about all of this, but you're wrong in your assessment of Ron. He's just a teenaged boy barely out of adolescence, not an adult.", Anne shot back.

"Anne, he's been an adult since the time that he removed that explosive tick from your daughter's face. If you had the clearance I could let you read the mission debriefings from when he first returned from Japan. They don't read like something a child would do.", Dr. Director replied.

"Well, I want that clearance. I want to know just what has been going on in Kim's and Ron's lives from the beginning of these missions. Yours or otherwise.", Anne retorted.

"I'll… see what I can do about that. But at a later date, if you don't mind.", Betty countered as the only other adult present cut in.

"Ladies, I would suggest we don't discuss this too much further with the kids around.", Steve Barkin suggested.

"You're right Mr. Barkin, but this is not over Dr. Director, even if Ronald's parents may have left him to raise himself, we didn't. He's like my third son. Come to think about it, he _is_ my third son."

Then turning to, "Wade dear, do you have that scan running?", Anne asked.

"Yes Ma'am I was able to _'force' _it and should have some data soon.", the twelve year old genius replied.

"Thank you dear. If you could, please send it to my office. I want my medical staff reviewing that data ten minutes after you get it. I'll have a nurse on duty at my office to make sure that it's in my hands promptly.", she instructed with a tight smile, her triage mode persona returning, leaving no room for any disobedience from those under her purview.

"As soon as it comes in I will send it on, Doctor Possible.", reinforcing his compliance with her instructions.

"Good. I'm going to the hospital to supervise some of Kimberly's tests and I expect her to be in there for at least a few days.", then turning to, "Mr. Barkin would you please call me later in the day? My daughter has quite a bit of school to make up and I believe that, with tutoring and some other techniques a few cohorts of mine have come up with, we might be able to catch her up to her class.", Anne directed.

"Yes Ma'am I can have the material available so that she can study and test through.", the Vice Principal replied, "Though I'd rather have her take the whole Junior year and just be one grade behind her friends."

"You don't know my daughter that well, do you Mr. Barkin? For that matter her Father and brothers too.", Anne replied with a sly smile, "I'll talk to you later today. James will have the learning program in place for Kimmie while she sleeps and I think you'll be surprised by the results."

"Dr. Possible you know that sleep learning really doesn't work.", Steve Barkin responded.

"That is unless you try it on the right wavelength Mr. Barkin. There have been some very successful studies to test that theory and lets just say that you may need to have the finals ready for Kim's Sophomore year classes in two or three weeks.", Anne told him confidently.

"Three weeks? Dr. Possible, that's impossible.", he replied..

"You forget her last name Mr. Barkin.", looking pointedly at the Vice Principal before continuing on, "Then, we'll get her ready to complete her Junior Year shortly after that."

"Junior year? How can you expect such a thing of Kim.." Barkin protested further when Anne shot back.

"Remember she took her PSATs when she was a Freshman _and_ she was already taking some Junior level classes. I think we can keep her busy studying and getting herself back into shape.", Anne told him, "I'll call you later to set up the study guide based on what she needs."

"And Justine would you please be a Dear and get that thing fixed? If no one volunteers to bring back Ronald's body, I'll do it. A Father or a Mother has the duty to protect their children, or at least bring them home so they can be laid to rest with their family.", the Middleton General Hospital Chief-of-Staff, added before she walked out the door to catch up with her family; heels clicking sharply on the tile floor.

"Man I never thought Dr. Possible was anything like _that_.", Mr. Barkin said, watching the Brain Surgeon walk out of the room.

"She is nice, but I've heard from Kim that she has a stern side too. She only shows it to people who have it coming or tried to hurt her family.", Tara told them, looking at Betty Director, "And right now, I'm not sure that she's very happy with Global Justice."

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Dad I don't need to be checked out.", Kim protested as a nurse led them to her room.

"Do you think I want to defy your _Mother_?", James asked, "I think you had better do as she says, because, well…just look at you! You're skinny as a rail; your skin color is way off...If we didn't get you in here to be checked out the critics would be screaming about us abusing you Kimberly."

"I don't care about them...I want to see my friends and the Tweebs first.", Kim waved off her Dad's concerns.

"Well I think you'll be having visitors fairly soon once the word gets out Kimberly. You already saw the media coverage. The whole world should know in about ten minutes.", he explained as he saw his daughter suddenly frown.

"Dad...Why didn't Ron come through? I mean he was in a hurry to get me back but then he didn't follow me. You're a guy, why did he do that?", Kim asked in a whisper.

"I don't know Kimmie-cub...But I don't think I'll ever be able to forget his eyes…. I think he knew that getting you home was more important to him than anything.", then trying to lighten the mood, "But don't you worry, if your Mom is serving her brain loaf at our house, he'd find his way to it through a black hole to have dinner with us."

However he could see that wasn't happening.

"But Daddy I'm so worried about him...", she started.

"How so Kimmie-cub?"

"Well, it's just that _I_ was barely able to handle the sitch I was in, but.. but.. this is _Ron!_ we're talking about...", Kim looked down at the floor. "How is _**he **_going to be able to do that?... I had to fight every day to stay alive…. And… and there were these creatures there… and I had to fight them a lot.", looking up at her Father.

"How is someone like Ronnie going to be able to survive that when it was so hard for me?", Kim, remembering the Ron she knew before she faded away.

"Ahhhh, Kimmie-cub.. Ron has changed a lot since you left honey. Right now it might be hard to get used to that idea about him, but he really has changed and matured since that night.", when James was interrupted before he could explain further.

"Ah Mr. Possible, could you wait outside and let Miss Possible get into her hospital gown?", Beth Rockford asked the scientist.

"But I've seem my daughter in various stages of undress since she was...Oh yeah I see what you mean, I'll be out in the hallway.", James replied.

While he was out there James checked in with his Wife and the twins.

About thirty minutes later Anne walked in. "There's a large crowd of reporters out there James. Since this was a Global Justice operation why don't we let them take care of the media?", Anne suggested.

"Sounds like a plan honey. But just to give you a heads up; Kim has been asking some very pointed questions about Ronald. I've tried to change the topic but she keeps coming back to him.", he warned his wife.

"Does it surprise you James? She just watched her best friend rescue her and then remain behind for reasons she can only imagine.", then in a lowered voice, face saddened, "One of Wade's terminals was receiving transmissions from that world and we were able to watch what happened to Ronald after you left with Kim."

"Oh? And what happened to Ronald?", James asked.

"We witnessed, Ron taking a prolonged whipping from those beings and from what I saw at the end of it, right now Ronald may be dead." Then at his shocked expression, "When I left, Wade was trying to get some data from that fancy cell phone of his."

"Ronald…may be dead?", James struggled to ask.

"Yes.", she huffed in a harsh breath. "Mr. Barkin, Betty Director and some of the kids there saw it too.", turning to her husband, "Now before anyone calls Kimberly I want to make sure that no one tells her anything about Ron."

"But honey, she's already asking questions...And I haven't been able to tell her how much he's changed.", he told her.

"I understand, but right now she does not need this over her head. If Ronald _is_ dead there's nothing we can do anyway; if Ronald is alive it might work out. Now after the first battery of tests are done today I want you to get that sleep learning apparatus you and the other scientists at the Space Center have been working on and bring it in here." Anne directed her husband.

"While Kim is asleep I want to bring her up to speed on her studies. She can then test out to catch up to her friends.", Anne added, "It's my hope that getting her back in shape and all the studying will distract her, so maybe the pain of losing Ron may subside a little in time."

"Sure honey we can do that, Kimmie-cub is smart enough and it might keep her from dreaming about Ronald. But I'm not sure that I can have it ready to go today, tomorrow would be much better", James replied while mentally considering how to insert subliminal messaging and have her forget Ron altogether.

"Yes Jimmie that will be a good thing, but knowing you I want to review _all_ data that you are going to use.", she smiled seeing him deflate.

"But honey..."

"I know how you think dear; we already had this discussion and remember who said he'd drive the limo. You don't want me to tell Kimmie what you said do you?", Anne threatened.

"Uh no Annie...I'll behave, there'll be nothing included to want to make her join a convent.", he replied.

"That's right Jimmie the thing so very wrong with your plan is that if she joins a convent you may never have grandchildren from her... You would have to rely on there being some very special girls to get Jim's and Tim's interests.", Anne laughed as James blushed, "Now why don't you go down to the cafeteria while I talk to the nurse and Kimmie so we can get this started.", she told him.

"Yes Dear..."

"Oh and do call Mr. Barkin to have him get you the data for Kimmie's sleep learning too. I'd like to get the program you have set up by tomorrow night.", she instructed.

"Yes Dear..."

"Better yet, why don't you go over to the school and get things firsthand? That way you can get started on it right away.", she corrected herself.

"Yes Dear..."

"And when you leave don't say anything to the reporters.", Anne added piling him up further.

"Yes Dear...",

"And while you're at it pick up Jim and Tim from the Andersons and take them with you. While you're out you can get them lunch and on the way home pick up some milk and bread.", Anne finished.

"Yes Dear.", James replied.

_'Good that should keep him busy for a while.', _Anne smiled as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, then opened the door to her daughter's room.

XXXXXXXX

_Outside Valley Park, Utah:_

"Do they have to fly so low Shego!", Dr. Drakken shouted over the roar of an F-15 Strike Eagle that shook the ground as it screamed overhead.

"Do you want to go out there and complain Doc?", she yelled back.

"But they're so loud..."

"That's what keeps company away you idiot. Listen we have a couple of soundproofed rooms so it won't be that bad. Now come on I want to show you my little garage/hangar. Last night you were too beat to take a look at my toys.", Shego teased him, the flyby's ceasing just then.

"Meh...Alright Shego. I guess I'll just have to see what you have here.", he replied as she opened a door to a tunnel.

"_What is that?", _Drew Lipsky asked when he first saw the sleek black shape.

"_That_ is _**my**_ private air transportation Doc. It has VTOL and stealth capabilities also. Now she can't get over Mach 2, but she can stay at Mach 1 until she needs gas...well jet fuel. I already have the black box inside and I have tried it out. I know it works since I haven't been shot down yet.", the green villainess laughed.

"Shot down?"

"Yeah Dr. D we're hiding near an Air Force Base; if they got an echo moving at a high rate of speed near their base you don't think that they would go on alert and come looking for it?", she enlightened him.

"My baby might be fast and pretty but she's not going to be able to take on an F-22 or an F-35. I carry some offensive weapons, but nothing like what they have."

"Carrying weapons on an airplane?"

"Doc, given your track record, don't pull that innocent act with me. Remember who attacked the world with his giant robots. When you step into the big leagues like that it's a wonder that they didn't line us up against a wall and use us for target practice.", Shego smirked.

"Would that have been worse than what the buffoon did to us?", he asked

"Yeah Doc it would 'cause we would have stopped breathing. It's a wonder somebody didn't do it already out of spite. All he would have had to do was say I was lighting up...End of investigation. Let's just be glad that everything turned out the way it did. At least we have a chance to pay them all back and take over the world.", Shego explained as she walked over to the sleek black jet.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu:_

"Ahhhhhhhh..", the blond teen cried out as he became aware of his body quaking in agony.

_'Sensei this is unbearable.',_ he moaned under his breath.

With trembling hands, Ron reached for the top one of the beings had draped over him _'Oh that's better.' _He touched his chest tenderly to explore his wounds.

Checking further, he reached around his back as much as he was able and tried to map out the wounds; hissing when he found a new one_. 'Well it looks like I won't be able to carry my pack without passing out. I wonder how long I've been out?'_

Painfully the battered hero got up from his knees and went to his pack. Ron noticed his Kimmunicator's call light blinking. Timidly, afraid to break the device, he pushed the button and waited. Some moments later a scratchy voice came over.

"Ron...alive...how...you...can...if...text."

_'OK, so we don't have great communications. Well here we go.', _he thought.

"Wade...Wade. I am hurt.. am hurt. Am alive for now. Can you get me back? …Can you get me back?", Ron spoke into his device trying to make sure that Wade had as much information as he could.

A few moments later the sounds came back, "Ron...we hear hear you. Fol...follow device. It will be...time. Jus...worki...on."

"Yea yea, I think I know. I have.. I have to rest to rest first Wade …Wade. I will call.. will call when I can.. when I can.", Ron repeated to make sure that the message got through.

"Copy...py you...esting Ron Ron. Will later. Wade...ade.", the signal ended.

_'OK maybe Sensei was right, I still have a chance.',_ Ron thought as he sat down next to his pack to try and get some first aid supplies for his wounds.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"So the data is right? Stoppable is alive after all?", Steve Barkin laughed.

"Yes Sir he's alive. Now we have to help Justine fix this piece of crap so that we can get him home.", Wade replied after communications shut down.

"We're making some progress over here Sir.", Felix called out as he whispered a suggestion into Justine's ear.

"Yeah I see it, now we have to cobble something together to make it work.", she whispered back with a tight smile.

"Well since we are making progress and as of this moment, Mr. Stoppable isn't dead, I think I should head over to the hospital and check in on Miss Possible.", Dr. Director informed them.

"We'll let everyone know when we are ready to bring him back.", the School Administrator informed her.

"Good see that you do Sir." , Betty replied.

XXXX

Now things are starting to move along, but there's more to come.

And now the disclaimer: Kim Possible and all her friends are the property of the Disney Corporation. All other characters not familiar to anybody are those we made up or asked to come along with no money changing hands. Anything else that is familiar is the property of them or whoever created them.

I hope that takes care of the lawyers and their tendency to take money at the drop of a briefcase. The Bard was right you know.


	10. Chapter 10

Out There, In Here

**Ok first of all, thanks to all who Reviewed, Faved or Alerted: Enterprise-CV6, readerjunkie, Cbarge, Joe Stoppinghem, Man of Faith, Shyguy1, Drakonis Aurous, Jimmy1201, daccu65, whitem, AmericanGecko, codename zero, The Wise Duck, Data Seeker and lunarshadow08. It's much appreciated, and thank you so much.**

**Now last time Ron got an inter-dimensional beating and seemed left for dead. Some questions as to whether or not it should have looked like a film on high-fast forward came up, but send all questions to Larry, he's the 'expert' in those things here…so load up his mailbox if you please. LOL!**

**But Kim's back and there's more afoot with her 'rents than just keeping her occupied with schooling. It may seem off tangent here, but there are reasons which will unfold as this goes along. And right after Kim was taken to the hospital Anne and Betty almost converted the high school lab into a Roller Derby forum if they could have had their way.**

**Ron took a flight of fancy and was about to cash in his mystical chips, but Sensei ain't wise for nothing and draws the boy back. The colorful duo is hiding out where things go boom and Ron's coming home. But nothing happens until you start reading…**

Chapter 10

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The red robed master sat quietly as he contemplated the situation his prodigy had gotten himself into.

'_Stoppable-san must come back here soon if he has survived. His training must continue for him to ascend to the next level and prepare for the grave threat he is to face in the coming months.'_

Opening his eyes he motioned for his aide to come close_. (How is it with the Han?),_ he asked in Japanese.

_(She is growing Master. In a few months she will be able to travel and join her new parents.),_ Matumi Ishumri replied.

_(That is good my friend. Next month I will journey to Middleton to 'inspect' our clients' domicile.),_ he smiled.

_(And if the Chosen One perishes on this current mission, don't you think it is risky for her?),_ the aide asked.

_(Stoppable-san is still alive for now. Where there is life there is hope. If he doesn't return we can always retrieve her.),_ Sensei replied.

_(Would that be fair to the Chosen One's family Master?),_ Ishumri asked.

_(If Ron-san is not there, I am not sure that the Han should be there_.), Sensei stated to his aide.

_(Are we ready to break the laws of the United States?),_ the aide asked.

_(We are a ninja school my friend, when have we been overly concerned with laws?),_ the red robed master asked in return.

_(Well that is true Sensei. However, it is always better to not get caught. I think that we shouldn't make a decision until after Stoppable-san returns to resume his training.),_ the aide stated his case.

_(We will wait until he is either ready to go home or has been home for a while before sending the child to the Stoppables.),_ Sensei told him.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Mr. Barkin I need you to order a particular circuit board and get it delivered to the school tonight. If we can do that I think I can have Ron back after we strap it into this device.", Justine told him.

"Are you sure?", the administrator asked.

"Absolutely. I have an account with a company that stocks these types of boards. If they can ship right away we could have Stoppable back before sunrise.", she replied, then wrote something on a sheet of paper which she pointed to, "This their phone number, this is the part number of the board and that's my account number. You tell them we need it yesterday. They're used to me asking for stuff that way and will courier it. It's more expensive that way, but it'd be worth it to me if we can retrieve Stoppable while he's still alive.", she told him.

"I'll do it right away Justine.", he replied.

"Good, now we're going to clean up this piece of junk so it'll be ready when that board gets here. We'll crash as long as we can in between so we'll be somewhat rested when it gets here.", she explained.

A little while later Barkin returned, "It's ordered and will be here by midnight.", after letting out a sigh, "Ok, I'm going to stay here too; Stoppable's my responsibility and I can take a watch.", he told them, but not before he noticed Justine was already asleep.

"Sounds good Mr. Barkin.", Wade replied, then looked over at his partner, "Justine's resting her eyes right now and I'm used to fine work with all the devices I invent, so I'm going to finish cleaning up the canister before I get some sleep."

"I have a feeling we'll be at this most of the night." Wade told him, "So right now Justine and Felix are taking a break; when I've had enough one of them will relieve me."

"How old are you Son?", Barkin asked.

"I'm going on thirteen Mr. Barkin; I have my first PhD and I'm currently working on my second.", Wade replied, "I graduated from high school at the age of seven."

"So you're Possible's Tech Guru.", Barkin stated the obvious.

"Yeah and you're the one who gave Ron such a hard time through his first two years of high school too.", Wade replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes I did and he's now doing a tremendous job because I always knew he had it in him. I figured all he needed was a little push to get him to live up to his potential, so it did me proud when he began to flourish.", Barkin beamed.

Then looking Wade directly in the eyes, "But do me a favor don't tell him till he graduates...From college.", Barkin smiled at the end.

"I'll make sure of that unless he gets killed. And if I can help it before that, I'll make sure he knows then. Deal Sir?", Wade asked.

"Good enough to shake on.", Barkin responded shoving out his huge paw.

"Thanks now let me get back to work. If what I'm doing is good enough, we can have everything ready before Felix's shift comes up." Nodding to the terminals nearby, "Do you want to watch the monitors to see how Ron's doing?"

"I suppose I can. I'll let you know if anything is happening to him.", Barkin replied as Tara King and Monique Jenkins, entered the room.

"Mr. Barkin?", Tara called out, her voice lowered as she walked into the lab.

"Yes Miss King.", the Vice Principal replied, in a hushed rumble.

"I was wondering, some of the students want to be on hand when you guys bring Ron back. A lot of us are working in the school this summer for some cash and extra credit...and we can like work shifts so there's always someone here. I think it would be a nice gesture if some of his friends were here...", Tara asked.

"Ah, well Miss King we usually don't allow students to be in the school at all hours of the night...Because of and the late hours and curfew, those here would have to get their parents' permission before we would allow it.", he replied.

"We can do that Sir, and while we're waiting we can be doing our assigned work. This would work out since we wouldn't be in each others way.", Monique added putting in her two cents worth.

"OK just who do you have planned to be in here?", Barkin asked, dreading a large gathering of people milling around in the school.

"Ah.. well… Sir, most of the cheerleaders want to be here when Ron comes through. For one thing, Bonnie's not done chewing him out yet from that last practice.", Tara reminded him.

"Listen King, from what we watched earlier, Stoppable may not be in any kind of mood to get chewed out by anyone. You saw the same images I did.", then pointing to where Wade was working, "Right now Dr. Load is running a scan on Stoppable to see if he's even alive, so if he is you and Miss Rockwaller might want to deep six _that_ attitude."

Then thinking further, "Since school's over, Stoppable technically isn't on the cheer squad anymore and now that I have him trying out for football in the fall, I highly doubt he's going to take a butt chewing from the Captain of the cheerleaders.", he growled.

"Sir that's not what caused it all..."

"I don't care what caused it Miss King, but right this moment nobody knows if Stoppable's dead or alive, so I don't want a circus in here if…", voice raising before he stopped, then relaxing after taking a breath, "Alright, Miss King, go down to the office, get permission slips and a list of who's planning on being here. I'm sure Mr. Jones will find ways to keep them busy so that they're not underfoot, if you understand me.", he instructed her.

"Mr. Jones?", she asked, searching her memory for that 'teacher's name'.

"Yes Miss King, our head custodian can keep you people busy until Stoppable reappears...that is _if _he reappears.", Barkin grated out.

XXXXXXXX

_Shego's place near the bombing range: _

"Shego look at this! It seems Kim Possible is back from wherever she's been all this time. Meh...I guess the buffoon was able to bring her back if the media is covering her like this."

Then looking around further at the footage, "And it appears that she's going into some hospital in Middleton.", Dr Drakken observed after finding a national media outlet through the villainess's massive communications center..

"As of right now Doc...Who cares? She's got to have at least ten armed-to-the-teeth GJ Agents guarding her, let alone Stoppable.", the green villainess sneered.

"It would be better if we were able to get to her before she was able to find us Shego.", Drakken said while looking around at all the footage onscreen, "And I don't see the Buffoon anywhere.", he nonchalantly observed while a very ticked off Shego turned to him.

"Gawd blue boy! Didn't you understand anything!", at the now cowering blue mad scientist. "I _told_ you Stoppable...You know **THE SIDEKICK !**...was able to kick our butts. Twice! And he did it both times without even breaking a sweat!"

Now stalking her boss as he was backing away from his furious enforcer. "He's why we're on the run. **He's **why we had to break out of a GJ cell.", towering over her collapsing-to-the-floor employer.

"And **he's **_why_ you were IN DIAPERS! For MONTHS!", now confused flinching from Drakken. "Don't you get it? The. Kid. Is. **Dangerous!**", now settling down as Drakken gazed fearfully up at Shego.

"Anyway you know how much he likes the cameras, I'll bet he's just lurking in the shadows somewhere to surprise us when we attack her.", Shego snapped, locking eyes with her continuously oblivious boss.

Turning toward the TV, "OK...Let's see what they're showing.", the green woman sighed in resignation.

"Look at her, she looks nearly starved to death. It's going to take her months before she can come after us, if that. Heh, even her Daddy has to support her.", Shego observed, "I'd say that for the foreseeable future she's not a threat to us."

Turning back to Drakken, "_If_ we attack her now while she's defenseless and do her in, any jury that gets us would just line us up against the wall inside the courtroom.", laughing nervously, "Remember they've been deprived of their little hero for over a year. Then just as she gets back...we go and **off** her?" A shudder runs down Shego's back before she shakes her head.

"Nah we wouldn't even make the courtroom. Some General in charge of the Big Red One would probably offer his 'apologies' for not capturing us alive.", she mused offhandedly while leaning one-armed on a table.

Pointing at Drakken's forehead above his widening eyes. "I can see it now… a 120 MM kinetic tank round right between your eyes Doc. Wouldn't be much left."

Then bitter laughter. "As for me I can imagine being cut to ribbons by an M-2 Bradley's 25 MM gun. They'd bury me in a sandwich bag when it was all over and done with.", shaking her head, she finished her rant in a low whisper., 'That is if Stoppable doesn't get to us first."

"I guess you're right Shego.", now changing the channels, "Now I wonder what else is on? Maybe 'Heavy Metal Chef', they always have great ideas." His eyes now glazing at the 'Secret Ingredient' unveiled in the televised contest, "Oh yeah, I always did have a hankerin' for Kobe Beef.", he mused aloud.

"Who's going to buy Kobe Beef Doctor D? That stuff is expensive.", Shego smirked.

"Who said anything about buying Shego? You work for me, I want Kobe Beef, and you're going to get it. Simple as that.", he smiled trying to take the upper hand in the conversation.

"Well I guess I can raid a supplier of Kobe _type _Beef because it's almost impossible to get outside of Japan.", Shego mused.

"No...I want the real thing Shego and if we have to go to Japan to get it then that's what we'll do. There's not much going on right now anyway since you won't attack Kim Possible.", he smirked.

"Oh all right Doc, but we're not staying long. Just in and out and _you_ had better cook me a fantastic meal with it for all this trouble.", the green woman threatened.

"OK Shego, but I guess _you_ had better get going then. I'll see you around dinnertime with the meat.", Dr. Drakken told her.

"What do you mean 'I'll see _you_ around dinnertime'? You, aren't you coming with me?", she asked getting annoyed with him.

"I uh...will keep myself occupied here while you get the Kobe, Shego. Do try to hurry. Now run along", he shooed her from the room.

"Yeah sure Doc.", Shego replied as she headed into the tunnel to do her pre-flight checks.

Thirty minutes later Drew Lipsky heard a faint whine as the turbines spun up. Five minutes later the sleek shape was gone, flying at only about fifty feet above ground level.

_'So the buffoon has been a pain in my side eh? Funny, I don't remember any of that, but no matter, I'll bet that Shego has enough toys here where I can make a nice surprise for him.'_, then an evil chuckle that would make Senior, Sr. jealous. _'Maybe a terminal surprise ...Then __**who's**__ going to protect Kim Possible? Her father?', _he mused with a smile as he began to look for parts.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital: _

"But Mom I don't need any tests.", Kim groaned as she turned away, red colored lines on her back appearing through the ever-present-wide-opening of those darn hospital gowns.

"Kimmie!", Anne shouted, surprised at what she saw, "Where did you get those marks on your back?"

"Huh? Oh these? Mom I got those from fighting some creatures in that other world.", then drifting off in thought, "And then, for some reason after Ron got there I didn't have any more trouble with them."

"Did they hurt?", Anne asked in a quiet voice while lightly passing her hand over the marks.

"Yeah Mom they hurt a lot...sort of like bee stings only worse. They hurt a lot longer than bee stings and they seemed to drain me of energy too. Why do you ask, Mom?", Kim asked.

"Well..", thinking on what she saw happen to Ron earlier that evening, "They look like they hurt. What did those creatures use to make those marks?", Anne asked, already sure of their origin.

"They used these whip type things and they hurt a lot...Why?", Kim wanted to know why her mother was so interested in them.

"I'm a doctor honey...I just wondered if they bothered or still bother you.", Anne replied, distracting Kim from her Mom's real motivation for the questions.

"No they don't bother me now.. but I seem to remember I somehow got over these about a week ago.", Kim thought back.

Anne, while walking around her daughter, looked her over once more and picked up her phone, "James...Yes one more thing, please bring some athletic shorts for Kimmie...I don't want her to flash everyone here…. With all those media show folk, as you put it, trying to sneak in around here it could be embarrassing…. Yes, and the last time she got that embarrassed, Ronald had to go and find her...Yes Dear I'll relay the message."

Doctor Anne Possible hung up and turned back to her daughter.

"Hnk, HI!", the pink rodent squeaked as he finally woke up from the drive over.

"Rufus how did you get here?", Anne asked after the surprise wore off.

"Ron stuffed him in my pocket before...before he pushed me through Mom. The little guy's been pretty quiet since.", Kim told her mother in a small voice, "With everything that's happened I guess I forgot about him."

"Well I know that he's a good friend Kimmie, but I think that he should be at home instead of in the hospital.", Anne told her, "When the twins come to visit, I'll have them take him home, they've rat sat him before."

"Oh when did they do that Mom?", Kim asked now curious about the times that Rufus wasn't with Ron.

"Oh quite a few times actually, when Ronald had to go out of town. Once he was gone for a couple of weeks in Japan with that cultural exchange program Middleton High sent him to.", Anne explained.

"Cultural exchange?...Oh yeah, Ron brought that up while we were in that other world. He said he had been going to a _secret ninja_ school off and on the last year and a half. He even called himself 'ninja boy'!", the younger red head told the older one, with an incredulous smile on her face and a chuckle in her throat, "That Ron, always making jokes no matter what the sitch."

Anne drew back to look at her daughter, a serious look in her eyes, "Kimmie, if he told you that...it's more than he's told anyone else. All I know is that when he returns from Japan he seems more capable than when he left Middleton...Now that's saying a lot since right before you disappeared he was still somewhat scatterbrained.", Anne related to Kim, "So what he told you just might be the truth."

"But Mom even though he seems more focused than I remember I think _'secret ninja school' _is a bit out there, even for Ron!", Kim cried.

"Honey calm down, Ron has changed a lot in the last year and a half...Maybe it _is_ because of a _'secret ninja _school'. Well anyway the change has been for the better."

After thinking a bit and with a bemused smile on her face, "And it seems that girls hang around him more.", then in a disappointed huff, "He hasn't been around the house as much, but those first few months were very hard on all of us. He really stepped up and helped us out emotionally during that time.", Anne told her child.

"He did? How did he help Mom?", Kim asked.

"Sometimes simply by sitting with us and holding our hands… The twins and your father were devastated; Ron spent many hours talking with us….. When I felt beat he would come over and cook for us. It was so good that I almost decided looking bad at the end of the day had it's perks.", Anne smiled wistfully at the memories.

"And you should see the presents that he left for you. Christmas and birthdays; every time he returned from Japan he brought something over for you. Oh, and you have several new cuddletoys as well as a few other things in small boxes. I don't know what's in them because they're still wrapped up from the day that he put them in your room.", Anne mused to her daughter.

"_Mom?_ Those little boxes sound like jewelry. Why would he do that?", Kim asked.

"You know how much Ron likes you Kimmie...Maybe he has gone to the next level..."

"MOM, he's my best friend.", Kim sputtered, "Besides I've got a crush on Josh..."

"And you were gone for eighteen months Kimmie...For someone as young as Josh that must have been an eternity.", Anne replied quite aware that Josh was dating Tara.

"Yeah I guess you're right Mom, it's not like we were steady or anything, but I wonder if he's been dating anyone?", the heroine asked at the end.

"Honey it wouldn't surprise me, Josh is an attractive boy. Just don't get your hopes up too high that he's waited all this time for you.", Anne hinted.

The door opened, "Kim I'm Cathy. I'm here to take you to your first test. We have an hour long session in the MRI, maybe two if you move around."

"Great...tests...", Kim moaned lowly knowing she had to go through them.

"After that a meal; then you're due for a whole body X-ray. On the way back from there we'll stop by the lab and they're going to take a unit out of you for blood work.", as Cathy rattled off the immediate schedule for Kim with Anne smiling in the background.

"Mom this is so embarrassing; please get me something to put under this hospital gown or pictures of my very pale tush are going to be plastered all over the internet. I'm just glad Wade got that antidote to me through Ron or I'd probably be right back where I was eighteen months ago..", Kim pleaded, "Besides, are you sure you want me to have _that_ kind of exposure?"

"Well Kimmie you aren't four years old anymore...Cathy would you wait till I get back? I have a pair of gym shorts in my office she can use.", Anne requested, heading to the door.

"Yes Doctor Possible.", Cathy replied before turning back to Kim.

"You know Kim I could have made real money if I had gotten a full back exposure to the media.", she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I can imagine Cathy. But this time the embarrassment wouldn't send me into another dimension.", then shrugging her shoulders in resignation, "Besides not listening to my best friend that's what got me in all that trouble.", Kim hinted.

"We've seen the news. How bad was it?", Cathy asked.

"I was lonely and scared. The only creatures there were ones I had to fight all the time. They wore me down so much.", she told the nurse, eyes shimmering, "If my best friend hadn't come to get me I...I don't know how much longer I could have lasted. I was eating dirt by the time he showed up.", she told the nurse.

"That bad huh?", she asked.

Kim replied with a nod, a blush and a chagrinned smile, "Yeah. I think a certain towheaded blond boy with freckles and big ears needs a serious kiss from me...That is if Josh lets me."

"Josh?", Cathy asked.

"Yeah he was the guy I was dating before all this happened.", Kim started to explain as the door opened and Anne reappeared.

"Here you are Kimmie, now you don't have to worry about _'advertising' _for the cameras.", Anne laughed at her daughter's sudden imitation of 'Flame On!' from another genre.

Kim couldn't slip on the shorts fast enough as she told Cathy, "OK now I'm ready to go."

"Good I'll make sure you've got a very generous meal waiting for you when we get back.", the nurse replied.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you later.", Kim told her Mother.

XXXXXXXX

_Over the Pacific Ocean:_

_'Damn that Dr D...Kobe Beef...Oh no, don't buy it. Steal it. Now we risk showing ourselves because blue boy wants some expensive meat.', _Shego fumed as she kept the sleek jet at Mach 1.

XX

_Shego's safe house:_

The blue scientist looked at the parts that he had gathered from his sidekick's stash of equipment.

_'Yes this will stun him then Shego can use her plasma to turn him into a chunk of charcoal. I should have it all done before Shego gets back, then we can hunt down the Buffoon.',_ he smiled to himself.

_'Yes then Kim Possible will grovel at my feet. I will win and nothing will stop me.', _he began to laugh as he assembled the device, _'We will kill her precious best friend and she's too weak to stop me.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

Felix looked up from the charred device he was working on, over to the ringing phone.

The Vice Principal picked up the phone, continuing to scan the images displaying on the monitor before him.

"Yes.", he answered, "The board is on the way? Very good, I'll tell the kids and let them rest for now." He hung up the call and then dialed a number.

"Mr. Anderson...Steve Barkin. Could you make sure that we have someone on call tonight from your diner? I have people who are going to be working around the clock at the high school...Yes I'll have someone at the front door of the school after we place orders...Yeah thanks... Semper Fi."

Steve continued to watch the monitors, _'There...Stoppable moved...or did he?...Yeah he did...He's alive...OK Ronald you just got an A in gym class just for surviving that beating.'_

He continued to watch the data coming across the terminal. After a period of time he saved the data stream into a file and sent it in an email to Dr. Possible's computer at the hospital. He then dialed the number on the card Anne had given him right before she left.

"Dr. Possible's office, may I help you?", a female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Steve Barkin. I just sent a data file to Dr. Possible's computer with information regarding one Ronald Stoppable. Could you retrieve it and get it to her?", he asked.

"Yes I'll print it out and give it to her Mr. Barkin. Dr. Possible told me that there was a some data coming in that she should see Stat upon its arrival.", she replied.

"Thank you and let her know that we'll keep the scan going. Oh when she gets a few minutes could you have her call me? It concerns her _son_.", he asked.

"I will when Dr. Possible has time. She has several examinations today, so it might be late.", the nurse replied.

"That will be fine miss. We'll be here all night.", he replied hanging up.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu:_

Ron gasped for breath as the pain burned his body, _'How did KP handle this?'_

He looked to see his gear and stumbled over to it. Upon seeing the blinking light on his Kimmunicator, he groaned, _'Oh no the Kimmunicator recorded all of it. How did it do that?'_

Dazed, the teenaged ninja sat back and tried to meditate.

'_I hope I got all the wounds covered, I really don't need an infection. Usually Rufus helps, but I had to make sure the Blade got back to Sensei.'_

Shaking his head, _'KP wouldn't understand; heck she thinks "Ninja Boy" is a joke. Well who could blame her...I __**was**__ a joke the last time we were together.'_, then looking at his surroundings, _'And I may not be able to go home again either, so maybe none of this matters.', _his thoughts darkened, before he let out a frustrated breath.

_'Well Sensei didn't say that I couldn't tell KP about the school; he just wanted the secrets of the school hidden from public knowledge.',_ as he again began his mental debate.

_'And he must have known how Kim would take it, that must be why he didn't outright forbid her learning about the place...He knew that she still looked at me as nothing more than the distraction I always was.',_ one side offered.

_'Well Sensei how are you going to help KP now? Sure you deployed a team, but you're going to have to keep her away from Dr D's lairs. If she's feeling guilty she might find a way to try to get some of that pollen from somewhere and embarrass herself here again.', _he supposed, then came a realization.

'_Hope Wade's still got more of that antidote on hand for her; I don't want her to go through this again. I don't think I'll be able to get her again either.'_ Thinking of what both had gone through from the original event.

_'But WHY would she go out of her way to be embarrassed for me anyway? She's going to have her pick of cute guys once she recovers...', _he mused sadly. _'She'll forget about me, probably in record time.'_

'_Just like I foresaw in my earlier meditations… with that exploding device in her hands.. Somehow her Dad was involved...'_, then shaking his head violently, _'Nah, it's better that I stay here anyway. I'm too dangerous to live in my own world.', _he told himself.

_'Yes too dangerous for others, what about the child?',_ came the counter argument.

_'Sensei was just trying to motivate me; he knows how lonely I've been for a family member. Well that's in the past now. I don't need that annoyance any more.', _he chided himself as his mind wandered in his past.

_'So, how will I do it?',_ he mused through the pain now wondering about his end.

_'I could attack a being here, then the guards would have no choice but to do it.', _he told himself.

_'They are feeling beings, why bring them into this? All I have to do is show strength and not eat or drink. If I power up the MMP that will drain me faster.', _came the counter-reply.

_'Yes that would work, then when I rest do not sleep under covers. The shivering will wear me down faster. Then that is what I'll do.',_ agreeing with the premise and method of his demise.

_'What happens if they open the portal?', _Ron asked himself.

_'I could leave then they would never find me and it will be complete.', _he argued.

_'With the chips in they will find me.', _he countered.

_'Then remove the chips. Yes, remove the chips now, they've fulfilled their purpose. I don't need them anymore.', _he began to laugh as he pulled out his multi-tool from its pouch on his belt

He felt for the telltale lumps under the skin, and then took out the knife blade on the tool. Ron could feel the one just under his skin on his left anterior deltoid and began to dig. After a minute he could feel the blade hit something hard. With a hiss he was able to lift it out.

He looked it over to make sure that it was the chip and not anything else. "Funny it doesn't hurt any more than my chest.", he mused as he began searching his right hamstring muscles for the lump he knew was there as well. He dug faster, making more of a bloody mess than he did with the shoulder.

_'I wonder why they put the chips where they did. Oh well I think I'll rest for a while before I take off. It's been a long day.', _he thought to himself as he laid down not caring if the wounds got infected or not.

Ron's Kimmunicator sounded off, "Ron...Ron...This is Feli...Felix...don't don...shut Kimm...unicator off off. We are watching ...are watching...tr...trying for a portal...ning soon, soon. Be ready."

"Bastards! Why can't they let me die!", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

_'What is Stoppable doing? He looks like he's cutting himself on purpose.', _Barkin worried as the teens slept on in preparation for the all night project coming up.

"Mr. Barkin?", Jessica whispered from the hallway.

Steve got up and went out in the hallway to talk to her.

"Yes Miss Martin, what do you need?", he asked.

"Tara said that you were watching Ron. Is he alright?", she inquired.

"Mr. Stoppable is alive, but injured; I just don't know how badly. When we get him back to this side we'll check him out. Now, I'm sure Miss King told all of you cheerleaders what happened, so I don't want to go into that right now.", he told her.

"Ok, but I'll be here for about four hours working up in Study Hall. If you guys get ready to bring him back let us, that's me and Crystal, know. We'd like to welcome him home Sir.", she explained.

"I'll do that Miss Martin.", Steve promised.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin. Oh, and don't be surprised if some of the girls drop by to bring in food too. Everyone's waiting for him.", she informed him, "Not many of the cheerleaders are going to sleep until we see that blond cowlick again."

"What are you going to do, greet him with a cheer when he gets back to this dimension?", he asked.

"You know Sir that's not a bad idea, I did leave my pompoms in the car.", she laughed lightly.

Steve was brought up short by Felix Renton's voice, ""Ron...Ron...This is Felix...Felix...don't…don't...shut Kimmunicator off …off. We are watching ...are watching...trying...trying for a portal...opening soon, soon. Be ready."

"Listen Miss Martin I have to go, something has come up.", Steve turned to go back into the lab, dismissing Jessica.

"Mr. Renton what's going on?", the Vice Principal asked.

"Ron's trying to shut down the feed. I went through the transmitter to tell him we're trying to get him back.", then pointing at the screen, "Look, he's already removed the tracking chips Global Justice put into him before he left to get Kim.", Felix explained.

"I saw him cutting himself. I wondered what he was up to.", Steve replied.

"Yeah I wouldn't have known either but Justine watched where they placed the chips. We had a discussion on why they put them where they did.", Felix added, "Anyway I think I got through to Ron, 'cause it looks like he just laid himself down to get some sleep. That beating must have taken a lot out of him."

"It was difficult to watch Mr. Renton; I'm not accustomed to seeing my students tortured. You can lay back down, I'll continue your watch.", Barkin offered.

"Thanks Mr. Barkin, but I'm up now. Why don't you go down to your office and crash for a while? I'll keep an eye on Ron; he's my best friend you know. He'll listen to his best friend nagging him..", the wheelchair bound teen told the Teacher.

"Alright I will, but if something comes up make sure you have the office staff get me.", Barkin ordered softly, still noting the other two that were asleep.

XXXXXXXX

_Remote Japan:_

Shego looked in the window of an empty shop in what was obviously a wealthy part of the small town. _'Well if they don't have Kobe Beef here then I don't think anyone else will either.', _she mused as she prepared to go 'Midnight Shopping'.

After about twenty minutes the black jet lifted off with over two hundred pounds of the exotic and expensive beef in the rear seat.

_'Dr. D had better have the grill hot when I get there. Man after tonight, I could use a couple of cold ones too.', _she smiled to herself.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Kim incredulously looked up from her bed as the Sunshine Spreader put the heavily laden tray on the now creaking table in front of her. "I can't eat all that!", Kim griped, "Even Ron and Rufus couldn't eat all that."

"You have to gain your strength back Miss Possible, your Mother ordered all this.", the Nurse's Aide explained.

"OK, OK, I'll at least try everything I promise.", Kim replied with a plan coming to mind.

"Very good Miss Possible; I'll be back in about an hour to pick up the tray.", the tan uniformed teenager replied as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Ruuuuffus?", Kim called lowly.

A few moments later a small pink form appeared from a crack in the small closet.

"Hnk...Hi Kim.", he squeaked.

"Are you hungry buddy?", she asked, "They gave me way too much food and I know that you didn't eat as well as you normally do."

"Hnk Yeah...Hungry.", Rufus moaned while rubbing his stomach. Kim shoveled some macaroni and cheese onto one plate and then set it on the bed beside her for him to munch on. "Um this looks good, vegetable soup and a sandwich. That's mine little guy.", Kim giggled.

From then on she gave the mole rat some of everything, "OK last part Rufus, you have to eat the chocolate cake, I'll have the apple...Deal?", she asked.

"Hnk Deal.", he replied as Kim scratched his ears.

Kim piled the empty dishes on the tray and looked at Ron's pet. She picked him up. "Rufus do you know why Ron stayed behind?", she asked looking at the light blue collar around his neck.

"Hnk yeah Kim-Kim.", he replied.

"Then why did he?"

"Hnk for Kim-Kim, only for Kim-Kim.", he replied as he climbed down onto her chest; his beady eyes seeming to glisten.

"For me Rufus? Why?", she asked.

"Hnk, only for Kim-Kim. Only for you.", he responded.

"He did it cause he's my best friend?", she asked.

"Hnk, more Kim-Kim.", the mole rat replied with a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Hnk, can't say Kim-Kim. Can't say.", he replied as the door opened.

The Nurse looked wide eyed as the rodent stood on the hero's chest, "What in the world?"

"Oh it's alright Cathy, this is Rufus he's Ron Stoppable's pet. Rufus this is Cathy my Nurse.", Kim introduced them, "My Mom already knows that Rufus is with me, my brothers will take him home tonight."

"If Dr. Possible says he's OK I'll leave him be.", Cathy promised.

"Why don't you page my Mom while you're here and we can make sure.", Kim offered.

"Alright I'll do that Miss Possible.", Cathy replied.

"OK and Cathy please call me Kim? Everyone else does, except for a teacher of mine back at school.", Kim requested and mused.

A few minutes later Anne Possible called Kim's room and Cathy got the confirmation that the pink mole rat was indeed allowed to stay.

"OK Kim, it's time to get you downstairs for your whole body X-ray. Rufus, you've got to stay here, ok?.", she told the red headed teen and mole rat.

XXXXXXXX

_Pekeu:_

Ron frowned at the annoying device._ 'If I'd been quicker they'd never have been able to find me again. Now I'll probably have to face KP dating other guys.'_

Sighing, _'Well it's only going to be for a while. In a year, I'll be at Yamanouchi and won't have to deal with anyone from Middleton anymore.'_, then sagging, _'Mom and Dad don't care about me anyway, all the time they spent raising me...'_

Shaking his head,_ 'I guess I might be of some use to them as a babysitter. They'll have to talk to me no matter how much it bothers them.', _he mused.

The communications device sounded off again. "Ro...Ron...It's Jes...Jessic...and Crys...tal. Hang on Ronnie...nie. They...yer...wait...waiting for...a...a part.", a familiar voice sounded on the device.

He picked up the device he wanted to drop into a river, "Hi Jessica...hi Jessica, how are you, how are you? What are you...what are you and Crystal and Crystal doing with Felix and Wade...Felix and Wade?", he asked.

"Gotta stay, gotta stay ...Crystal...stal. She wants to take...to take you to a...a motel...tel for a...a night.", the transmission ended and Ron thought that he could hear some laughter trailing off.

_'Say what?.. Are they joking?... They have got to be messing with me. Nobody would ever…',_ he thought to himself, blushing even through his pain.

XX

All was quiet until an office worker knocked on his door, "Mr. Barkin that courier is here, he made good time. I let you sleep; the kids were worried about you."

"Thanks, I'll take the package up to Flanner. They can get started on it immediately.", he replied.

Barkin grabbed the box and ran upstairs to the lab. "Miss Flanner I have the parts you needed.", he announced as he noticed one of the cheerleaders talking into the communications device.

"Miss Martin, what are you doing?", Barkin asked.

"Giving Ron Stoppable some motivation to come home.", Jessica replied.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Just holding a carrot out to motivate the horse.", she replied.

"Motivating Stoppable by dangling Miss Chance's body out to him? I wonder what she would say if she knew about that offer?", he growled.

"She volunteered Sir. She's had a crush on Ron for months.", Jessica explained.

"I find that hard to believe Miss Martin.", Barkin snapped.

"Why don't you call to The Middleton Inn and see if she has a room reserved?", Jessica snarked.

"Miss Martin, I do not need to hear this kind of dialogue from one of my students.", he cut her off, "Now if you have duties here at the school please continue with them and leave Miss Flanner and Mr. Renton alone so they can rebuild that device."

Within a few minutes the blonde genius had the new board out and was going back over the notes she had made. Felix was on one side of her and Dr. Wade Load on the other as she began rewiring the entire device. Each of them held a clipboard, checking off the steps as each was done.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Kim sat with Rufus and another loaded tray of food, when the door opened and James entered with the twins.

"Hi guys...You miss me?", Kim asked her brothers.

"Kim we're...", Jim tearfully started.

"Really sorry.", as Tim sniffled.

"We won't do.", Jim continued.

"That again.", Tim finished as both rushed into Kim's arms for their sister's hug.

"Well that's good enough for now guys. Just give me some time to heal up or I'll set you both up with girlfriends and have Wade broadcast it over the internet.", Kim threatened with a sinister smile as she tightened her hug to reinforce her 'promise'.

"Don't worry Kim.", Jim promised, now white as a sheet.

"We'll be good.", as did Tim, equally as pale, squirming out of her grasp with Jim.

"OK but no pranks till school starts. Oh make sure you take Rufus home. Ron didn't make it back and we're going to rat sit him till Ron returns.", Kim told them.

Looking at each other before turning to Kim, "What happened to Ron?", they asked together.

"I don't know.", Kim lowered her voice, "He was right behind me, but he didn't come through. Mom said some of the equipment burnt out and is being rebuilt to try and get him home real soon."

"Kim what was it like there?", Jim asked.

"It was a place unlike anything I'd ever dreamed of and there were these weird creatures all over the place. They had whips of some kind.", she replied, "They hurt a lot too."

James interrupted, "Now boys, your sister has had a hard time of it. Let's let her get some rest."

"But Dad, Kim was with aliens and we have ta know.", Tim told his Dad.

"Boys I think it's a little past your bedtime. We can come back up tomorrow and you can ask your sister more about what happened. Let's let her get to sleep, ok?.", James Possible suggested.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"We're getting close.", Wade announced as he hit a button on a little hidden transmitter only he knew about.

About forty minutes later the hallway outside was full of Middleton Cheerleaders and a very special fan who shared a love of pro wrestling with the blond teen trapped in another dimension.

All kept quiet so Steve Barkin wouldn't know that they were all there.

"Aright I'm gonna get Ron's attention so we can start the retrieval process.", Wade announced.

"Ron...RON WAKE Up...wake up. We're going to be trying to open the portal in a few minutes. Do you hear me, do you hear me? A few minutes.", Wade asked as he repeated himself.

"Wade...ade. Yeah...ah, I...derstand...Understand. I will will be ready ady.", came the reply.

XXXXXXXX

_Shego's Lair:_

"Alright Doc I know it's late, but after what I had to go through to get this back to you, you'd better fire up that grill, 'cause I'm real hungry.", she announced as she tossed the bags of expensive beef on the kitchen counter.

"Meh Shego, what took you so long?", he whined.

"Why don't you try flying to Japan and right back to see how long it takes blue boy.", the villainess snapped, "Now get to cooking."

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton High School:_

"OK. We're ready to start in five.", Justine called out, "Wade, is Ron close to where the portal was before?"

"Yeah he's within a hundred yards.", Wade replied.

"OK move him forward.", she ordered.

Wade relayed the information and looked at the numbers coming back. "He's within about sixty feet, let's do it."

"OK I'm triggering it.", Justine announced as she slammed the switches.

"Where the hell is he?", Felix yelled.

"Crap he went too far.", Wade yelled back as he relayed the information to Ron.

"It's starting to smoke again!", Justine warned as she noted a wisp of gray coming from the cylinder.

"There he is...Come on Ron!", Felix yelled as Steve Barkin moved to the opening.

"I can't hold it!", Justine screamed.

"Just a moment longer…. look here he comes!", Wade yelled at her.

"It's starting to hammer again, I have to shut it down before we take the substation with it!", Justine screamed as the portal started to go unstable.

"There's his hand!", Barkin yelled as he grabbed it and began to pull.

"Somebody help Mr. Barkin!", Justine screamed as Bonnie, Tara and Hope entered the lab.

Instantly the three girls moved to aid the school administrator facing the horror of the portal squealing to a close yet again.

"Come on girls, one good pull!", Barkin yelled as Ron Stoppable came through, the portal snapping shut behind him.

A panting and totally naked Ron Stoppable lay before them curled up in a fetal position. The flesh on his chest and back torn and peeled back, his body smoking.

Ron coughed a couple of times and rolled over on his back before he realized where he was. "Oh Man!", he gasped as he tried unsuccessfully to cover up his privates with his hands.

Understanding his student's predicament, Steve Barkin went to the First Aid cabinet, retrieved the blanket that he had wrapped Justine Flanner in not too many days earlier, and quickly wrapped it around him.

Behind an unaware Barkin, cell phone cameras were recording the events of the last few seconds, with money changing hands settling long established bets.

"Thanks for bringing me home guys, I owe all of you.", Ron gasped as he began to realize that he was really back home.

"Stoppable we need to get something on you before I give you detention till you're forty-five.", Steve Barkin grinned for the first time in a long time.

"Mr. Barkin, I have some spare clothes in my locker. After I get something on I guess I have a battery of finals to get to. If you don't mind, I suppose I'd better get right on them.

"Son are you sure that you want to do this right now?", the Vice Principal asked.

"Yeah, but I can use some food and a couple of sodas.", Ron replied.

XXXX

A/N's: Now for those of you who may wonder how Ron lost every stitch of clothing and gear, remember Kim was tossed through a wider opening than the one Ron was pulled through just as it was closing around him. He made it with only his birthday suit because all his stuff got left behind on Pekeu. Kind of like peeling a grape with an apple corer…

Now for the necessary disclaimer: This little tale was written for the express enjoyment of the two miscreants who wrote it and those fine young individuals who Read, Reviewed, Fave'd and Alerted the tale for their own enjoyment. We get no cash from this and would rather keep it that way.

Except for those folks from the Land of Kim Possible, we got nothin' and it'll stay that way as long as the Mouse Ears Channel lawyers are lurking about. But everything else you don't recognize from there are ours, unless they belong to someone else…

So there.

But on a serious note.. Screaming Phoenix, a very good friend to so many in the world of Kim Possible, passed away. Those of us who knew him, either through his contributions to the site as an author, reviewer or from direct contact with him will miss him in so many ways.

So if you could take the time to remember him with your thoughts and prayers to his family and those he left behind.

Rob, you will be missed.


	11. Chapter 11

Out There, In Here

**And once again thanks to all who Reviewed, Faved or Alerted in the last chapter: dearth57, readerjunkie, Cbarge, Enterprise-CV6, Drakonis Aurous, Man of Faith, daccu65, whitem, Data Seeker, Jimmy1201, NARUTOfan876, The Wise Duck, Kaoru Takeda, Bigmac11z and hallinc. It's much appreciated.**

**Well Ron's back and he's made quite the spectacle of himself sans clothing in the midst of girls with camera phones. YouTube should have quite the influx of stills and videos for posterity… Some undercurrents of girls that go bump in the night as well as a couple of villains marking time until their next plot goes kablooey filled in last chapter too.**

**Kim is getting her feet under her and her 'rents are keeping her busy with rehab, school and distracting her from her most pressing questions about Ron. There are reasons for the moment, but now life begins to intrude as the revelations begin to roll in as we begin…**

Chapter 11

_Middleton High School:_

"Gee thanks Mr. B, those girls were giving me the weird's there for a minute.", Ron told the school administrator as they stopped at his locker to retrieve some clothing.

"I've never seen girls crowd around someone like that before Stoppable.", Steve Barkin replied as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that they hadn't been followed.

"Yeah I wonder why all those cell phones were flashing too?", the blond teen pondered, while opening his locker.

"Phones flashing?" Then realization, "Those things had cameras built in! I'd better take care of that; this is still a school and we have the PDA rules and all…."

"Sir by now they've already sent anything they took off to friends' phones or email accounts. I guess the Ronster is going to make the nightly news on the internet, or be the subject of one of the semi celebrity websites. Hey maybe I can get a couple of dates out of this.", he chuckled nervously as he pulled out a bag from the locker and slammed it closed, "Mom and Dad sure aren't going to be happy, but I might make the cover of Sidekick Monthly."

"Yeah bare-assed teen flashing school administrator, I can see it now. At least when the school board calls me up to ask what happened I can tell them. OK, Stoppable go into the restroom and get your clothes on, I'll keep your fan club at bay.", he growled lightly. _'Dammit this is going to cause me no end to grief.'_

"Hey Mr. B,", Ron calls from inside, "what time is it? I sorta lost more than my clothes back there; I mean I lost everything coming back through Oh yeah, and I really want to get started on my finals, if you don't mind."

"It is 0345 local Stoppable. That's fifteen minutes before Four AM to you. Everything? How did that happen?", Barkin smiled, then, "But are you sure you want to take your finals right away?"

"I don't know Mr. B, I'm not a scientist. Are you sure this wasn't a joke by Justine on me? And yes Sir, no time like the present to get those finals in. Remember I have to go back to Japan right away for that cultural exchange thingie.", Ron replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember the cultural exchange. We have an empty office available so I can get you started and I'll call in an order for some chow. That way you can at least have a last meal.", Barkin stated smiling to himself. _'Good, the kid is showing some guts.'_

"Uh Mr. B, how is KP doing?", Ron asked, "I'm really worried about her."

"She's in the hospital going through a complete battery of tests.", the taller man with a flat top replied, "When she left she was really worried about you."

"I'll go up and see her after I get done testing, but I'll have to hitch a ride to the mall. I'd like to get her a little something to welcome her home.", Ron told him as he was walking out of the restroom totally covered again, but for the flip flops on his feet.

"What are those Stoppable?", Barkin asked pointing at Ron's feet.

"Mr. Barkin, they're all that I had in the bag. But ya gotta admit, it's better than showing off my butt.", he grinned.

"Come on smart guy, let's get to the office before you get waylaid by those girls, I sure that I can find suitable punishment for the sandals in school. Good thing I'm going to have you on the football field all fall, we'll make a man out of you yet.", Barkin smirked.

"Great Mr. B, I can't wait.", Ron groaned inside.

XX

Ron sat behind the desk in the windowless office_, 'Well the history test wasn't so bad, but the science test was a doozy I hope I didn't fail it. I… but what am I supposed to do? I have to get back to Yamanouchi and I can't take anymore time to study. I wonder what English is gonna do to me?'_

"Stoppable take a break, I've got some food for you in the cafeteria. You can take 30 minutes and eat. Listen son, you've done well so far and you only have four more to do, so relax a bit.", Barkin cautioned Ron.

"Thanks Mr. B I can sure use something right about now.", Ron replied as he got up and stretched.

Walking into the cafeteria Ron spotted the packages that Mr. Barkin had mentioned earlier. Quickly he grabbed a bag and a couple of drinks and set down at a table not looking up to see who was there.

A girl's voice called out, "Ron can we join you?"

Looking up Ron saw Tara, Hope, and Crystal. "Hey guys how are ya doin?", he asked softly.

"We're dong a lot better now that you're back hero boy.", Hope smirked while the other two blushed.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Hope?", Ron replied.

"Well you got Kim home and Tara watched what happened to you. Mrs. Possible was there too Ron; not everyone knows but the word is spreading.", she explained.

"That's too bad. I really didn't want anyone to see that.", he told the cheerleaders.

"Why's that?", Tara asked.

"Who wants to admit that kind of thing happened to them? Now I'll get kidded by it for the rest of my life.", Ron groused.

"How can anyone kid you about something like that?", Crystal incredulously asked the mascot.

"How many of you have ever been whipped? When you were younger how many times have you been beaten in 'D' hall? I can't tell you how many times that's happened to me. But what happens if you see it happening to some kid?", Ron asked them.

Seeing a shake of their heads he continued, "That's not something that you brag about I don't care who you are... Hey see I got whipped within an inch of my life, if they just kept it up for a while longer we wouldn't even be talking 'cause I'd still be back there laying on that ground. My people have dealt with that kind of abuse before and we don't talk much about it to non-Jews."

"Why is that?", Crystal asked wondering what was going on.

"It's the way it is with us, growing up Jewish. You see, growing up we learned about the Camps, the Nazis, and how, as a race of people, we were nearly wiped off the face of the Earth back then. Heck, my Dad's family's from Poland and we lost a lot of relatives in those Camps."

Shaking his head, "It's a part of us that _we_ all know about, but don't talk about much with non-Jews.", looking down at his meal, then back up to the cheerleaders.

"If they had more time they could have done it.", he hissed after taking a drink of his soda.

"Does Kim know?", Hope asked wondering about his best friend.

"Yeah I guess, KP's parents know, they asked Mom and Dad about it a few years ago when they noticed some old photos on the wall.", Ron replied sadly, "KP and I never really talked about it. It's not the thing that most people talk about when they're hanging around together."

"How's she doing?", Hope asked.

"I don't know, but after I get done with my finals I'm going to head to the mall and get her something. Then I'll go up and see her at the hospital tonight. I have to get a new watch, shoes, and cell phone anyway. Somehow, I lost all that stuff coming through the portal.", Ron told them, "What about you?"

Tara told him, "Well Josh and I are planning on going to see her tonight too."_ 'And you forgot about all the clothes too you hunk.''_

"That's good, she'll be glad to see you. Listen I have to go back and finish taking my last finals maybe I'll see ya later.", he got up to leave.

"See you later **big boy.**", Crystal called as he walked out.

"See you guys later.", he replied shaking his head while walking back to the office to finish his exams_. 'I wonder what that was all about?'_

"I see that he didn't get your hint Crystal.", Hope elbowed her.

"Maybe, but Bonnie and Liz ended up owing me fifty bucks. You know big ears, big hands and big feet….", she replied with a large smile.

"Well _**I**_ thought it was a myth.", Tara sputtered, "If Kim doesn't want him he'll be hounded to death."

"What are you and Josh…."

"No not by me. I'm happy with Josh, but since the photos went out I've gotten several calls from people asking if they were a prank.", Tara replied.

X

Ron sat back in the chair waiting for the final exam. Mr. Barkin and one other teacher entered. "Mr. Stoppable we have been grading all your tests so far. Now we have one last exam to give you. Since you've been at this most of the day and I'm sure you're tired after the events of the last month and today, we are going to give you your Physical Education Final in the oral form. So you have to stay alert.", Steve Barkin explained.

"I understand Mr. B and I am ready.", the blond hero replied.

"We watched you being beaten Stoppable. How was it you were able to survive the obvious pain that was inflicted upon you?", Barkin asked.

"Sir, I'm not sure if you will believe me, but some of the training that I have received in Japan has been in meditation techniques to make me focus to do things.. like be better in school. I was able to disassociate my mind from the pain that I felt. I didn't know how badly I had been whipped until I came back to my body sometime later. It's difficult to explain how to do this, but I can help you to try this so can believe me.", Ron informed them with only a part of the truth.

"Please do then.", Barkin replied.

"Sir we can try it best if we are in a place where we can sit on the floor. Might I suggest the Teachers' Lounge?", Ron told them.

X

An hour later Ron walked out of the lounge with an 'A' in Physical Education.

Barkin looked at his student, "Remember when you walk back into this school you will be a Senior, I **will **expect you to act like one Stoppable. You have to report for football practice two weeks before the start of school, so you had better be here, or be dead."

"Yes Sir, if I'm not here I'll be dead. Now I have to get home. I need to get to the mall and get some replacement items and a little welcome home thing for Kim.", Ron replied has he held out his hand to shake Steve Barkin's.

Though still feeling weak Ron walked home as fast as he could. Getting there he opened the door hoping that his parents would be home. Seeing the note that he had left before he went on the mission, he sighed to himself,_ 'Oh what the heck, I'll borrow Dad's car, it's a lot faster than that motor scooter of mine.'_

Figuring out that he wouldn't be seeing them for a while he wrote down on the note what his plans where for the rest of the summer then got some cash, an ATM card and a credit card out of the safe in his closet as well as his passport and visa along with his tickets..._.'Dammit, I can't drive Dad's car. I lost my driver's license. This is going to cause more trouble.'_

As a result, Ron's first stop was the DMV to get a replacement license.

An hour later he pulled into the mall parking lot with a new license in a very old wallet he had to rummage through his sock drawers for. _'With my luck I might as well keep using this one; I'm bound to destroy another one soon. I shoulda stopped at Smarty Mart to get my stuff, but KP would have my guts for garters if she ever found out that I picked up her gift there.'_

Ron first went to his cell phone provider and got a replacement phone, then had it uploaded with his stored data and called Wade Load to let him know that he was back on the air. As he paid the fee for the lost phone he looked over to see the next store on his list.

Two hours later Ron was ready again with new shoes and a couple of shirts. Monique had waylaid him for a while and had accompanied him to another store to help him with his selection for Kim's new trinket. Now he was riding the old scooter over to the Possibles to check to see if they left Rufus there or if he was still with Kim. .

"I'll see you later Ron. I want to know exactly what Kim's response is to that little _'thing'_ you got her.", Monique called to him as he left.

With a smile he turned and gave her a thumb's up.

As soon as he was alone he made a quick call, "Sensei I'm back and I'll be ready to fly out anytime...Yes Sir. Make my way to Hawaii and you'll take it from there...Yes Sir; I'll call as soon as I have a flight number."

The blond teenager jogged back out to his scooter for the drive to the Possibles just in case Kim had been released. Fifteen minutes later he pulled in the driveway of his best friend's house.

Ron knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He knocked one more time before James Possible opened the door. "Hey Mr. Dr. P, how are ya?", Ron asked.

"We're fine Ronald, but we were worried about you when you didn't come through with Kimmie-cub.", the rocket scientist replied.

"Ah...Mr. P is KP home? I sorta have something for her.", he told his 'second' Dad.

"No son, she's still in the hospital. They're still doing tests on her. We expect her to be home in a couple of days. But we do have Rufus here, the twins are taking care of him.", James told the teen.

"Can I see him?", Ron asked.

"Sure do you want to take him with you?", James inquired.

"Nah I just want to check on him and get the tracking chips off too. I don't like everyone knowing where I am. If they're curious they can call me.", Ron explained, "I wonder...I'm supposed to fly out to Japan tomorrow...well it's really the red eye out tonight. Can I leave him here until Mom and Dad get back?", he asked.

"I don't see why not, the twins love having him around and I think he kind of keeps them out of trouble.", James replied, "Hold on I'll get him."

James returned with both Rufus and some antiseptic and band aids.

"Hey buddy how are ya?", Ron asked his pet.

"Hnk good Ron.", he winked as he squeaked knowing the other reason his master was there.

"Mr. P? Good you get me a couple paper towels in case Rufus bleeds some?", Ron asked.

"Sure son I should have thought of it myself.", James replied as he went into the kitchen.

Ron quickly took the collar off the mole rate and put it on his own wrist as a bracelet.

"Thanks Mr. P.", Ron stated as he took the paper towels, "OK Rufus make like you're a big strong ninja that can't feel anything."

After a few seconds of probing Ron had the first chip out and on the paper. He cleaned the wound and put a band aid over the small hole.

"OK buddy last one.", Ron told his pink friend.

Again he took only a short time before it too was on the paper towels. "Mr. P, could I have a sandwich bag? I want to save the chips and make sure GJ gets them back.", Ron said to the older man.

"Sure son. Just a minute.", James replied as he turned and left again.

"Rufus you're going to stay with Jim and Tim till Mom and Dad get home...Understand? Make sure you spend time with KP too. So right now you're on Guard Duty till I get back.", Ron ordered his pet.

"Hnk, Guard Duty...Yesss Sir.", the pink rodent stood upright and saluted.

"Here you are Ronald.", James told him as he held out the small plastic bag.

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P.", Ron told him as he placed the two tiny objects inside, "I guess I better go see KP. I have a couple of things to do tonight."

"Alright Ronald, maybe we'll see you tomorrow.", James replied with a smile._ 'I wonder why he seems like he's in a hurry.'_

"Yes Sir ya never know.", Ron replied with a smile.

Leaving his pink rodent friend behind, Ron exited the Possible home and mounted his trusty scooter. Nearly twenty minutes later he shut the two wheeled calamity down and walked into the hospital feeling he needed just a little more to go with his little gift for his best friend; so Ron stopped in the gift shop.

"Hey Ron.", Tara called softly, "It looks like you made it."

"Yeah finally, Mr. B said I passed. So I guess I'll be a Senior next year. Hi ya Josh, how are ya doing?", Ron asked the artist.

"Tara wanted to see Kim tonight and we have a movie planned for later. How are you feeling? I heard you had a few problems.", he asked in return.

"Yeah, but Sidekicks heal fast. It's in the rules.", Ron laughed as a familiar redhead walked into the shop.

"I'm glad that you guys are here. Kimmie's about ready to climb the walls.", Anne Possible told the three, "Bonnie and Liz have already been up a couple of hours ago."

"Well Mrs. Dr. P I'm going to grab some flowers and go right up to see KP if you don't mind.", Ron informed her showing the flowers he had picked out.

"Good choice Ron, but she's been very worried about you.", Anne replied.

"Like I told Tara and Josh..." Ron's cell phone rang.

Looking at the number Ron grimaced, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Listen Ron I know you're at the hospital to see Kim, but this just came up. GJ has Drakken and Shego's location. I know you have a flight out late, but you need to take care of this, like right now. Dr. Director wants you on it right away now that you're back.", the tech guru explained.

"Yeah I guess she does. When's my ride?", Ron asked.

"Five minutes Ron, on the Helo pad at the hospital. Sorry bud.", the genius replied.

"Yeah OK I'll be there, thanks Wade...Don't worry about it we've dealt before. Have you got alternative plans for me to get to Hawaii to catch my flight to Tokyo?", Ron inquired.

"I'll come up with something. And thanks Ron those two are a major threat to Kim while she's not up to speed.", Wade signed off.

"Yeah they're a threat and not just to KP.", Ron replied

Ron quickly paid for the flowers and gave them to Tara. "Would you please make sure KP gets these?", he asked softly.

"Sure Ron, I'm sorry.", she replied.

"Yeah thanks.", he lowered his eyes and pulled out the small box. "Josh, would you give this to Kim too. I'm not going to be back until the end of summer. I just hope she likes it. Listen guys, Mrs. Dr. P...I gotta go.", Ron explained as his voice trailed off.

"Ronald are you alright?", Anne asked seeing him averting his eyes.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see KP again. You guys take care.", Ron turned to leave, "Oh Mrs. P I asked your husband if the twins can watch Rufus till Mom and Dad get back."

"Ronald don't worry about Rufus, he'll be fine.", Anne voice caught, _'Why does it feel like I'll never see him again?' _She watched with sad eyes as the reluctant hero exited the shop.

"Is he going to be alright?", Tara asked.

"I don't know honey. I just don't know what happened.", Josh replied as a shiver went up his spine.

"Listen don't mention this to my daughter; at least not now. I don't want Kimberly to worry that something might happen to Ron. I want her to complete her tests and get home. Maybe Ron will be able to see her tomorrow night.", Anne Possible explained to the two teens.

"I don't know, Ron has that flight to Japan. He knew that he was flying out late tonight. At least that's what that Wade guy said.", Josh reminded the doctor.

"Well for now don't bring up Ronald's name.", Anne warned, "I'll let her know that he made it through and is safe. He'll just be up to see her later."

"But what if Ron doesn't come back later? He could be gone till school starts again.", Tara asked.

"After tonight we'll begin keeping my daughter busy enough that she shouldn't have a free moment to think about Ronald, or much else. Come on let's go visit Kimberly.", Anne prodded hoping it was going to work out.

XX

Ron waited outside for the aircraft to arrive. _'Jerk...you could have spent a few minutes with her.'_

_'She isn't as interested in seeing her best friend as she is in seeing her crush...uh oh, Tara's with him. I hope they have KP restrained, or they might end up building a new wing. Alright snap out of it here we go.',_ he grimaced as the hover jet landed.

"Agent Stoppable, we have a fix on Drakken and Shego. They're held up in a little place just outside the Hill Air Force Base's Bombing Range.", Agent Ernie Maxwell began the briefing.

"How did they get free?", Ron inquired.

"It happened about a month ago, the day after you went through that portal. From what video surveillance shows right before they destroyed their cell Shego found she could light up her plasma and Drakken somehow got his mental abilities back.", the Agent explained, "The two Agents on duty were hurt badly and are still in recovery."

"I was gone that long? It felt like only a few days.", Ron hissed as he moved wrong again feeling the burning in his torso, "OK how do I insert?"

"We've coordinated with the Air Force; we're going to come in low and fast. We'll flair, you drop off, and then we'll be gone. The Air Force is going to be coming overhead with several very low level flights at near supersonic speeds. That should keep even Shego's head down. After you hit the ground we're gone and you're on your own. Remember, you must subdue both of the villains.", Maxwell ordered, "When you do that give us a head's up and we'll bring in a containment crew to transport them back to a secure cell."

"Alright, I don't have my mission gear, can I borrow one of your communicators so that I can call you back when I've got them under control?", the blond teen asked.

With a smile the older man handed him a GJ wrist communicator, "This is mine, and I'd like to have it back. Good luck son. If they give you too much trouble don't worry about hurting those two. Permanently."

"I don't like to kill.", Ron grunted under his breath, considering all that was going on in his life. He rode silently along remembering the past with his best friend with a sigh knowing what his future had the best chance at being._ 'Maybe it's better this way. How many ninjas live past thirty anyway?'_

Watching the GJ Agent turn around in his seat, Ron opened his cell phone and placed a call. "Sensei?", he whispered after he heard a response in Japanese, _(I am on a mission. I will send word when I have a flight number for Hawaii.)_

_(Are you in danger Stoppable-san?), _the ninja Master asked from the other end of the connection.

_(Remember who this is Master; when am I not in danger?...Usually from my own mouth. I will notify you later.), _Ron finished shutting down the connection with a small smile.

"Are you OK back there Stoppable?", Maxwell asked having heard some talking.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just the Bueno Nacho backing up you know. You guys might want to leave this thing open to air out once you get back.", the teen advised trying to throw them off.

The older Agent gave him an annoyed look and returned to his gaze to his previous assignment, watching the displays giving him data from the jet's sensor packages.

XXXXXXXX

_Shego's Lair:_

_'I wonder what Doctor D sent me to Japan for? I hope he hasn't already come up with some whacked plan to take over the world again. That idiot just doesn't know when to lay low.', _the green villainess groaned inside.

Shego was watching the news reports of her redheaded nemesis being helped into the hospital._ 'Blue boy is right she does look weak right now. Maybe tonight I could snuff her out like a candle and then we'll see what happens with the sidekick.', _she mused as a loud roar echoed through their current digs.

Drakken was investigating one of the storage lockers in the lair when he came across a large heavy metal ring._ 'Where did Shego get a Henchco Ring? Maybe I'd better hang on to this just in case.', _he thought as he looked for whatever else might be useful.

As he looked into another locker he pulled out an olive drab device that looked like a tube about three inches in diameter and two feet long. _'What is an M-72?', _he pondered as he read the instructions that were printed on it._ 'Oh my, this will help out and it looks like it's ready to fire too.' _

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Anne went in first to see if Kim was decent and able to take visitors. "Kim honey I just found out that Ronald was able to get through the portal. Tara was there and watched him come back. Now do you feel like having visitors?", her mother asked her.

"**Ron's here**?", the redheaded teen asked with glee.

"No Ron was downstairs and had to leave, He got a call as he was coming up to see you, something from Wade. He might be by tomorrow.", the surgeon replied not telling her more.

"Why didn't Wade call me?", the heroine groaned.

"Because he knew that I wouldn't let you go. For now you are confined to your home so that you can get better. You've had a terrible ordeal and you need to get your health back.", Anne replied as she went over to let Kim's two friends inside.

Kim smiled as Tara and then Josh entered her room. "Kim I know that we didn't get a chance to talk before you had to come here, but welcome home.", the platinum blonde told her cheer bud as she presented her with the flowers that Ron had given her a few minutes before.

"Thanks for the flowers Tara, they're really pretty.", Kim smiled widely as she smelled them. She gave her friend a warm hug in appreciation.

"Your welcome Kim...I uh.", Tara paused feeling guilty about receiving thanks for something that someone else had thought of.

"What's the matter Tara?", Kim asked.

"Oh it's nothing.", Tara smiled in return seeing Anne tense.

"Hi Josh did you miss me?", Kim asked spying her old boyfriend.

"More than you know Kim. That was a terrible night for a lot of us. I for one am really glad you're back here in Middleton.", he replied as he came over and gave her a warm hug too, "Oh I have something for you as well."

Josh gave her a card and a small rectangular box. Kim now had a huge smile on her face as she opened the card first. "Oh thank you Josh. Sooo much.", Kim replied as she read the words again before setting the card on her table.

"What's this?", she asked.

"Oh it's just a little something.", Josh replied having no idea what was inside of the small box.

Kim took her time opening it up as Tara silently shuddered in the background. As the light of from the overhead florescent lights hit the object there was a green reflection returning from the open box. In speechless awe, Kim Possible looked at the gold and emerald necklace.

Anne could see that her daughter was not talking though her mouth was trying. "What's the matter Kimmie?", her mother asked.

"M...Mom...Josh it's beautiful. Thank you Josh, thank you; no one's ever given me anything like this before.", Kim gasped as she grabbed the artist in a warm hug before giving him a kiss.

Tara stiffened as she watched the sight before her eyes. Kim, seeing her friend turn a little pale, asked, "Tara are you alright? You look like something scared you?", Kim asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm alright. I uh have to use the restroom I'll be right back.", the now trembling teen replied.

"You can use my restroom.", Kim replied with Josh still in her arms.

"Ah it's alright I'll be back in a few minutes.", Tara replied, at that moment actually more interested in getting away to hide than anything.

"What's wrong with her?", Kim asked.

"I don't know, but I'll go check on her. Tara did seem a little out of sorts.", Anne Possible stated.

"OK Mom, maybe Josh can sit with me while you're gone.", Kim's eyes pleaded with her artist boyfriend.

Josh replied for Anne, "I'd be glad to sit with Kim Mrs. Possible."_ 'I'm going to kill Stoppable for putting me in this position, that damned jackass is going to get me killed by at least half the cheerleaders.',_ he worried.

"So, Kim how are you feeling?", Josh asked trying to break the ice yet keep some barriers up.

"Oh I'm doing all right. Mom's worried and running all these tests on me. Today I had an MRI and a full body X-ray. Of course they took a whole unit of blood to do a full work up on it.", she groused.

"Oh wow, she's pretty serious isn't she?", as Josh kept the conversation moving.

"Yeah she is.", a sigh, then, "Tomorrow I'm scheduled for a stress test and then later another MRI.", Kim revealed.

"Sounds like you're not going to have a lot of fun.", Josh replied.

"Well Mom says they're going to do each test twice before she lets me out of the hospital. I was feeling a little better once I got a couple of meals in me though. If everything's fine I'm hoping to be home in a few days.", Kim told Josh.

XX

"Tara dear are you in here?", Anne asked in a low voice in the seemingly deserted restroom.

"Yeah Mrs. Possible I'm here.", a girl's voice replied from a dark corner. In a moment the blue eyed girl stepped out into the light.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Possible, I couldn't handle it. I mean I know Josh is my guy and he used to be sort of Kim's. But it's hard...you know to see her kissing him like that.", Tara told the surgeon.

"I know dear, Kimberly should have been kissing Ronald for that necklace. I suppose I should have warned her that you and Josh were together...It's just that I really don't know how fragile she is yet. But don't worry, we'll tell her and I just know it's going to embarrass her to death and maybe confuse her for a while. Just give me a little time to make sure that she's going to be alright before we break the news to her. Can you hold out that long?", Anne asked.

The platinum blonde teen replied, "I'll suck it up and try Mrs. Possible, but Josh had better not be enjoying this too much."

"OK let me look at your face; your eyes are a little puffy. I have something in my pocket that should make it better. Now look up Tara.", Anne instructed as she put two drops of fluid into each eye.

"Oh that stings Ma'am.", Tara told her.

"It's getting the red out dear. In a minute you can look in the mirror and no one will be able to tell. Sometimes I have to do this myself when I need to talk to a patient's family after crying my eyes out." Anne enlightened her.

"Good your eyes are better; now check yourself in the mirror. Now c'mon, I think it's time to rescue Josh from the clutches of my daughter. I'll tell her that it's time for her to get some sleep and that you kids to have to go home.", Anne explained before leading the way.

"Ok, now you two enjoy yourselves tonight honey. You and Josh made Kim feel a lot better, but don't worry about keeping this up too long. I'll find a way to break the news to Kimberly that you and Josh have been seeing each other for a while. Just give me some time, ok?", Anne asked as she hugged the teen.

"OK Mrs. Possible, but please don't take too long. I don't know how long I can hold out.", Tara asked with a small smile.

"Alright, here take this, please as an apology from me?", as Anne handed Tara some money. "Now you have a good time tonight with Josh, and I'm sorry for all the pain Tara. Maybe it won't be too much longer till Kimmie can be told everything.", Anne replied.

Together the doctor and the cheerleader walked back into Kim's room.

XXXXXXXX

_Northwestern Utah:_

"Five minutes Stoppable.", Maxwell yelled as he opened the door.

"Roger Agent Maxwell, ready in five.", Ron replied absently as he buttoned his cargo pants to keep from losing anymore of his equipment.

As the small jet touched down a red shirted blur dove out of the air craft and performed a shoulder roll to bleed off energy. He came up on one knee before the Global Justice transport was back in the air. Overhead eight fighter bombers screamed past him at little more than tree top level nearly causing the young hero to wince at the pain in his ears. Ron avoided the building to his left and decided to check out a small opening in the cliff face to his right. Ron looked around and wiggled his way inside.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimness he slowly began to search the inside of the larger opening.

_'Whoa, what is that?',_ Ron whispered to himself as he stayed low approaching the black form in what looked to be a large cave.

Knowing that he might get into trouble for completely destroying the sleek black aircraft Ron called on his Global Justice communications device. "Hey.", he whispered, "Are you sure this is an unfriendly place?"

Maxwell's voice replied, "What do you have there?"

"A sleek jet, maybe a very fast jet. I can make sure it doesn't fly anywhere. Would you like that to happen?", he replied.

"You are authorized to make sure that it doesn't fly for the foreseeable future. That is an order.", Maxwell replied.

"Roger that.", Ron replied and shut down the device. Concentrating he willed the bracelet on his wrist to change shape.

The sword shone with a cold blue brilliance as he now wielded it in his right hand. With three thrusts upwards while under the jet there were now three new gashes that penetrated the engine. Not quite satisfied with that bit of destruction Ron climbed up the ladder, morphed the katana into a five pound hammer, and began to smash the instruments in the cockpit.

Still not completely satisfied he morphed the hammer into a very sharp knife and cut the seat harnesses into small pieces. _'I sure hope this thing belongs to Dr D. I'd like to see the look on his face when he tries to start flying this piece of garbage now.' _the teen smirked still miffed at not being able to see his best friend.

Climbing back down he noticed a door and decided to take a look. Ron winced as the rumble of several more jets made the ground vibrate by the combination of high speed and low altitude. Mentally he changed the blade into something smaller and attached itself to his belt.

Staying low he worked his way slowly through what he could see was a tunnel until he came to a closed door. Opening it slightly he used one eye to see into the room.

XX

"Shego I'm getting tired of those jets making all that noise.", the blue scientist complained.

"Can it Dr. D, I'm tired of it too." Shego snapped.

"It's a lot quieter in a Global Justice Cell kids.", Ron Stoppable laughed.

"You...The Sidekick...How?", Dr. Drakken asked as Ron began to run towards the green woman, taking on the bigger threat of the two.

"Shego, duck!", Drakken ordered as he popped the covers off the anti-tank missile and extended it

As soon as the sights popped up Dr. D drew a bead on the teen and pressed the fire button.

Seeing the villainess jump to the side Ron looked over his shoulder as the rocket motor ignited.

XXXX

A bit of a cliffy there, that's for sure.

Now for the legal stuff: Kim Possible and friends are owned by the Disney Corporation. Any use of them in this tale is for entertainment of the writers and readers of this tale. We don't make any money off of doing this and the Mouse's shysters can't take what we don't make. Nyah.


	12. Chapter 12

Out There, In Here

**Before going on, thanks for Reviews, Faves and Alerts from the following: readerjunkie, AmericanGecko, Data Seeker, Cbarge, Man of Faith, Enterprise-CV6, dearth57, Joe Stoppinghem, Drakonis Aurous, whitem, Jimmy1201, soulman3, The Wise Duck, Hahli nuva, Mrjet and CCSRonin. All are much appreciated, Thanks!**

**Ron's return may be the viral video of the decade if he and his 'camera crew' don't run afoul of certain laws, but they were of age when this went down, ask Larry… But anyway, school's out for Ron, his timing sucks AGAIN, and now he's got to make a rush mission on his way to Japan without visiting Kim on his way out. Meanwhile Kim's on her way to a summer of studies and catching up with immediate history… But some drama with friends and crushes came about.**

**We last left Ron at the mercy of an anti-armor weapon and some serious hurt from Shego. As to how that went down, and other things, you can find out when you begin…**

Chapter 12

_Shego's Hideout in Northwestern Colorado:_

Wide-eyed Ron dropped flat as the anti-armor missile flew over his head and exploded against a stone wall. It tore out a huge hole in the cave wall, creating a large amount of shrapnel and dust to go with the shockwave from the blast.

In a flash the teen rushed the blue scientist to take him on, momentarily forgetting about Shego. As Ron began to bring up the power to subdue the master criminal two glowing green hands grabbed onto his shoulders.

"AAAIIIEEE!", the teen screamed as his red hockey jersey melted into his skin leaving two black palm prints on his smoldering and sizzling epidermis. Ron's eyes flashed blue in anger and pain as he attempted to refocus his mind from the sickening odor rising from his singed flesh.

Turning too fast for the villainess to follow, Ron whipped around with a spinning backfist that snapped her head to the side and then unloaded a roundhouse kick to Shego's lead knee blowing out the MCL. Ron reversed direction with a thundering hook kick breaking the green villainess's jaw with an audible crack. He then grabbed her cat suit by the shoulders and head butted her nose, shattering it, further disorienting her.

"I ought to kill you Shego.", Ron growled, "But I'm gonna do what hurts you worse instead before you go back to your hole." As he grabbed her face with both glowing hands and concentrated.

The pain from all the combined devastation inflicted on her coming out as a garbled scream, Shego collapsed on the floor in pain as the despised weakness overcame her body again.

"What did you do to her buffoon?", Dr. Drakken cursed as the Sidekick turned to face him.

"What I took from her before, you prick.", Ron grunted his shoulders still burning, "Now it's your turn."

"Now Sidekick, I'm not a man of violence.", Dr D soft-peddled as he backed up, tossing away the empty launch tube with one hand, as if it was a snake, while reaching for a button on his belt with the other for his last ditch attempt to stay free. _'I have to make it to the wall.'_

One hand on his belt the blue villain then reached into his coat pocket with the other, _'What's that? Oh the ring.' _Not taking any time contemplating what he was doing Drakken placed the ring on a finger. With a sudden surge of incredible strength now flowing through him he leaped at the teen with a loud laugh, intending to smash the small human into goo.

Ron, having felt that kind of power before, stared at Mr. Dr. P's old schoolmate for a moment before slapping the villain's hand back-and-forth in a countless blur for the five seconds he did this. Not a word uttered while he beat the wrists of Drew Lipsky until the HenchCo ring flew off and against a wall at the other side of the room. The teen then thrust a palm strike to Drakken's sternum, driving the air out of the blue villain, while Ron's control was slipping in this sitch.

Ron Stoppable, thoroughly pissed, stalked the now frightened villain.

"Say my name.", Ron growled.

"Your name escapes me..."

"Say it **D O C T O R! F O O L!", **Ron growled again as his control was eroding more rapidly by the second.

Still backing up Drakken replied, "It's uh ah...uh Sto...Stopp...Stoppable...Ron Stoppable."

"Boo-Yaah.", Ron now replied as he crossed his arms in satisfaction just like the time at Bueno Nacho Headquarters earlier in the spring.

_'Got you now punk!',_ Dr. D grinned evilly as he cowered, then pushed the button on his belt.

A yellow light engulfed the teen hero as Dr. Drakken began to laugh, "Bwaahahahaahaha, I have you now _Sidekick_. You're in my containment field and under my power. I think I'll just leave you here and go and kill your precious Kimberly Anne Possible and _you_ won't be able to stop me hahahahahaha."

His maniacal laugh echoing in the cave, before continuing his gloating rant to the confined teen. Painfully pausing to rub his numb and throbbing wrists to get some feeling back into them, all the while wondering just how the teen was able to do this to him.

"From what Shego told me now that I've defeated you, Stoppable, no one will be able to stop me.", then sneering, "Stoppable … Phffft!.. What a stupid name... You're still nothing but a buffoon, a stupid teenaged loser.", he gloated. "When I return with her broken body I'll place what's left of her in your cage as a reminder of my superiority and genius while Shego and I take over the world. And there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."

Turning to leave the villain looked over his shoulder to sneer at the trapped buffoon one more time, and got the shock of his life.

"Whaaaa..." as he noticed Ron engulfed in a fierce blue glow, with a white-sun bright sword in his hand.

From everywhere, and nowhere, the screams of thousands of monkeys were heard. The blond teen raised the sword overhead and struck down the light of his confinement, causing another explosion, blowing out other walls of the building.

"**NOW **where were we?... you blue pompous idiot!", Stoppable spat at the villain, "Oh yeah you're going back into your playpen, Drakken, but this time I'm going to leave you with enough intelligence to know what I did to you and the _nightmares_ to go with it." The Lotus Blade tip coming up to Drakken's throat drawing a trickle of blood as Ron continued.

"The terms...**Hey **Shego are you listening?... (seeing her nod feebly while holding her painful jaw and nose)...**GOOD! **The terms **are **I let you live and you get your abilities back if and when **I** decide to **let **you have them back. If you try to escape again I will hunt you down and put such a hurt on you, anyone with your genetics will feel it."

Then drawing a breath, his eyes cobalt blue, looking between each of them, "If either of you ever try to hurt Kim Possible or her family, you _will_ continue to live. But the things I will do to you are going to be so very painful and so very permanent, _but_ you will be around to see the results every day of your lives until you're finally put in the ground. You get me?"

After nods from both of them, "So consider this your final warning: Don't. Mess. With. Kim!"

Ron grabbed the blue villain and let the glow attach itself to him again.

"Nooooo, not that.", Drakken whined as he could feel the first nightmare taking hold in his mind.

"Yeah that!", Ron replied as he pulled out the GJ communicator.

"Maxwell...Cleanup aisle 24... busted villains. Tell the zoomies that they can stop buzzing the palace, we're done here.", Ron told the Agent.

Ten minutes later Maxwell and a second group of Global Justice Agents arrived to take the green and blue villains back to lockup. Ron pulled up his phone and dialed Wade. "We're all done here big guy.", Ron told his friend.

"Good job Ron; they'll be put away for a while.", then looking at a monitor off to the side before turning back to Ron, "But it looks like I can't get you to Hawaii out of Middleton for a couple of days. Do you want to come back?", he asked, "_All_ your friends would like to see you."

"Nah Wade, I know I can't make it back to Middleton in time for my flight, so could you get one out of LAX or SETAC to Hawaii tonight and get me to the terminal that I need?", Ron asked.

"Give me five minutes and I'll see what I can do.", Wade replied.

A couple minutes later Wade came back on, "Ron I burnt a favor and I got ya a cargo ride from Tacoma. I'll have a ride to you in thirty minutes. He'll drop you off at a local airport and then I got you a ride from there to Tacoma."

"Thanks, do you have an ETA on when it gets into Hawaii?", Ron asked.

"Yeah hang and be ready to copy.", Wade replied.

When he was done Agent Maxwell asked the teen, "Son it looks like you're burned pretty bad, let me look at it while we're waiting.

"Thanks bud.", Ron replied with a hiss as the Agent began to cut the jersey off.

"Man you gotta get in to see a doctor about this. Are you sure you have to fly out?", he asked delicately touching the wounds_. 'Damn he isn't the whiny kid he was three years ago.'_

Wincing, Ron looked over his shoulder at the older Agent, "Sir, can I get a shirt? I have to make that flight and I just can't see me going through airports without a shirt on. They might freak over the burns and stuff...And I seem to have left rest of the clothes I bought today back at the hospital on my trusty scooter."

"How about I check out some of the rooms here maybe they have something you can wear.", another agent suggested.

A few minutes later the one of the other Agents returned with some shirts for Ron to choose from. "Well it's not really my style, but I guess it's going to have to do.", Ron replied as he waited for his transport, "Oh here's your communicator I don't need this anymore."

"Stoppable are you sure? Dr. Director wanted you to have one.", the Agent told him.

"Nah, I don't need it. Thanks though.", the teen replied.

_'Betty's not going to like this, I wonder if I'm going to have to GI the cafeteria floors over it.', _Maxwell frowned.

As always Wade supplied rides were on time. Ron waved to the Global Justice Team as he climbed aboard.

The pilot turned around, "Howdy son. I'm Wilber Bile, you sorta look familiar."

"Hi ya Mr. Bile, I'm Ron Stoppable, I work with Kim Possible.", Ron offered his hand.

"Oh yeah, Kim Possible! So where's she at? That Wade guy said I was supposed to pick her up and I wanted her autograph for my kids.", not shaking the hand as he looked around and behind Ron to see if she was with him.

"Sorry Mr. Bile, she's not with me on this one, she's in the hospital for some tests... Don't worry though, she's fine actually. Just recovering from a mission that got a little hairy, that's all." As Ron covered for the sitch she was in back home.

At the pilot's look of concern, "It's just precautionary, she should be on her feet soon.", he then continued, "I'm her Sidekick…", at Bile's confused look, a sigh and, "You know, the one who carries Rufus around all the time and loses his pants."

"Oh, I remember you now; you're Miss Possible's comic relief. Nice act by the way. So what are you doing out here running a mission by yourself? I thought she ran all of her missions with you tagging along?", the miff growing in the pilot's demeanor.

"Well sometimes she lets me solo the easy missions like this one. Look, once I get back from Japan I'll make sure that Kim visits you and your children.", Ron explained.

"When Miss Possible goes to college you ought to go to clown school and make a living at it.", the pilot brusquely replied not very happy about having to give the second rate-tag-along a ride.

"Yeah thanks...well somebody has to do it. Sometimes it's tough keeping all the fans entertained", the blond responded absently catching the sarcasm.

Getting the cold shoulder now, Ron sat down as the chopper began to rise into the air for the two hour flight to the airport. _'Same as it ever was with me and Kim with her fans. Out of sight, out of mind, except when they want to make fun of you or trash you.'_

Ron sighed as he opened the leg pocket of his cargo pants up and pulled out his zippered pouch where he carried his passport, visa, and now useless plane tickets to make sure everything was in order. In the glow of the small overhead cabin light, he satisfied himself after a few minutes. He then leaned forward in his seat for the upcoming ride so he wouldn't aggravate his latest injuries or bother the pilot anymore.

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Anne and James were sitting in the hospital cafeteria talking in low voices, "Jimmie, Kimberly thought a necklace that Ron purchased for her was from Josh. After Kim kissed Josh I thought that Tara was going to come apart. I feel so sick about that."

Then in a miserable tone, "I also asked him and Tara not to talk about Ron for a while.. until she gets back on her feet."

"Honey eventually Kimmie-cub is going to find out the truth. What are we going to do then?", he asked.

"We level with her. Ronald had Monique with him when he bought the thing. There's no way that girl can keep quiet over something like that.", Anne explained.

"Well maybe it might have been better to correct the misunderstanding right away. We should be able to repair it Annie. Listen let's go get the boys and tuck Kimmie in for the night.", he replied.

"Yeah she needs her rest as much as anything, and the boys should be feeling better about themselves too.", Anne said as they rose to leave.

XXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Where do the chips Stoppable has in him say he is now?", Dr. Director asked.

"He's about ready to land at an airport near Hill Air Force Base, and then he's going to fly into Tacoma. From there Stoppable's on a cargo flight to Hawaii, where he'll get a flight to Japan. We only know that because we asked Wade Load, who made Stoppable's arrangements.", Agent Gast replied.

"We don't have any reading from his tracking chips?", Betty asked.

"No Ma'am they're not working. We do have a GPS lock on his phone though.", came the reply, "He turned in his communicator to Agent Maxwell before he left the lair."

Betty groaned, "Why didn't we insist that he keep the device with him? I want to find out where that young man is going in Japan. Please let me know when you find out.", she explained, _'I wish he would have kept our communicator, tracking him would have been a lot easier that way.'_

XX

Down in the hospital wing of Global Justice a young man with almost aristocratic looks and bearing sat holding the hand of a young woman. "How are you today Julie?", Will Du softly asked the woman he promised himself to months before.

"Hi honey, they said I should be up and about in another couple of weeks. I guess it wasn't too bad after all.", she replied through her bandages.

"That's good babe, I can't wait to take long walks with you and go bird watching again.", he promised.

"Will, I'm blind in my right eye.", she broke down, "And they said I have years of corrective surgery before I can walk right again. So if you want to break it off..."

"Why Julie? Because I let this happen to you...God I know that I should have had you transferred to a desk job..."

"No honey, because you know..."

Taking her hands in both of his, "Honey that's no excuse, I love you no matter what, ok? We'll get through this together. You'll never be alone, never. Don't you ever forget that."

After a sob Julie pulled her hands away and opened her arms; Will reached down and joined her in a hug.

Wiping his eyes and continuing to hold one of her hands, "Maybe you won't be a field Agent, but there are plenty of support positions that you would be excellent at performing."

Thinking a bit, "Remember, Dr. Director has a whole eye gone and that hasn't slowed her down one iota, so if you want to get back in the game I'm with you. If you want to step back, I'll support you as well. The only thing that I won't back down from is standing next to you at the altar.", he finished

"I love you Will.", she replied softly as Will hugged her again.

After separating, "I heard that Stoppable got Drakken and Shego. Is that true?", Julie asked.

"Yeah and the sidekick got hurt too, it was in one of the Agent's reports to Dr. Director. Anyway they're on the way here. We'll lock 'em up...Again.", Will responded.

"Is Stoppable going to be alright?", she asked concerned for the young man.

"He refused treatment; seems he had some sort of trip planned to Japan like last summer. I guess he'll get treatment there.", Will replied wondering what was happening to the teenaged sidekick.

XXXX

_The Middleton Movieplex:_

"Josh I'm sorry about losing my composure earlier tonight, but _Ron_ bought that necklace for Kim and _she_ gave you all the credit. Now she may have fallen even further for you.", Tara sniffed as she rubbed her itchy nose on his arm..

"I was going to tell her, but I caught that look from Mrs. Possible, so I didn't have the heart to do that. I'm sorry, please forgive me?", he asked softly, holding her hand as they left the building.

"Honey I know, you didn't do anything wrong; Ron should never have had you give the necklace to Kim. He should have gone up there and done it himself. When Bonnie hears about this mix up she's going to want Ron's ears for a new purse. Not to mention she's still pissed at him from before this all started.", Tara replied with a giggle, "I can see it now, all the girls will want to rub their hands all over her purse if she does that."

"Tara that's gross, even Bonnie wouldn't do that. Besides it wasn't Ron's fault that he got called out before he could give Kim those presents.", Josh replied.

"He could have given the necklace to Kim's Mom to give to her, not you. It would have been a lot easier that way.", Tara told him while pulling him to a stop.

"I just think that his mind wasn't there for a minute.", Josh softened his voice, "You saw the look on his face, he almost looked defeated. He was supposed to fly out tonight and he knew that he wouldn't see Kim for the rest of the summer. Then he got called for that mission.", then tuning thoughtful, "I wonder how that turned out and where he is right now?"

"I don't know but this is beginning to come out like a Greek tragedy. I'm a little mad at him and sad for him too.", Tara replied drawing close to the artist, "I hope he's alright."

"Come on let's go over to Marcie's Cafe for a milk shake. It shouldn't be too busy tonight.", Josh suggested.

"Yeah let's share one and prime the gossip pump.", she giggled a bit trying to distance herself from Ron Stoppable's troubles._ 'I can just keep Josh away from her. Kim may not like it, but it'll be better for everyone if I do this. Too bad Ronnie had to go back to Japan, that double date would have been nice...Maybe we could have gotten them together about halfway through.'_

XXXX

The three upper IQ kids sat in the back of the restaurant making jokes while celebrating the events from earlier in the day. "How many Brick Flaggs does it take to put in a light bulb?", Felix asked.

"I don't know?", Justine replied through her watering eyes.

"None, he's too dumb to understand righty tighty, lefty loosey.", Felix replied causing tears of mirth in the other two.

"OK, OK, how many Mr. Barkins does it take to screw in a light bulb?", Justine retaliated.

"I have no idea.", Wade replied wondering where this was going.

"None, he'd order it to replace itself.", Justine gasped holding her sides in.

"My turn, my turn.", Wade started, "How many Ron Stoppables does it take to put in a light bulb?"

"Don't do this.", Justine suddenly downshifted her emotions.

"Justine are you alright?", Felix asked as she hung her head down.

"No, I'm not alright. He came through the portal today after all he went through out there, ok? Then he took his finals and got called out on a mission for Global Justice. Wade just told us he's enroute to Japan...remember? I don't think anyone should make him the butt of any jokes today. He's had way too much happen to him.", she revealed her feelings on the matter.

"Yeah I guess you're right… Say isn't that Tara and Josh?", Felix asked as he noticed the couple entering the Cafe.

"Hey guys.", Felix called out as he pulled back from the booth to make room for and invite the cheerleader and the artist to sit with the geniuses.

"Hi Justine, Felix and heyyyyy you're Kim's tech guy aren't you?", Josh asked.

"Yep, and right now I'm off duty. Felix and Justine offered to take me out. We're celebrating getting Ron back. Kim won't be up for missions and Ron just got finished with Drakken and Shego.", the near-thirteen year old explained.

"Oh is Ron going to meet you guys here?...I've got a bone to pick with him.", Tara growled.

"Huh? You're mad at Ron? What did he do this time?", Wade asked befuddled.

"He bought a beautiful necklace for Kim..."

"That was nice of him..."

"**I** wasn't done **junior**, so **please **don't interrupt...And before he could take it up to Kim in her room he got a call. From. You. For. A. Mission.", Tara paused collecting her thoughts.

"Anyway Ron wanted to give the necklace to Kim and he was talking to us in the gift shop at the hospital when you called him. He didn't go up to give Kim her present and the flowers he bought."

"I'm sorry about that; Ron'll have to give the necklace to her later, I guess. As for the flowers, I guess they're toast.", Wade shrugged while leaning back in his chair, "Right now Ron's on the way to Tacoma; his plane should be landing there in a few minutes. He sorta missed his flight out of here tonight.", as he explained Ron's itinerary.

"Well I suppose he knew that he wouldn't be back before the flight so he had me give Kim the flowers.", Tara kept going.

"Well that was nice of you to do that for him.", the tech guru smiled, "You're a good friend."

"And guess what he did with the necklace.", Tara continued.

"I don't know?", Wade replied.

"He **gave** it to **my** boyfriend to_** give **_to her. You know, **MY **boyfriend...Who _**used**_ to _**date**_ **Kim?" **Tara gritted her teeth.

"Oh boy this could work as an episode on Agony County.", Justine began to chuckle then stopped as she saw a dangerous set of blue eyes, "How did the redhead accept the gift from Josh?"

"Oh she accepted it real well...**too** well in fact. She was hugging and kissing him...Until I had to explain it all over again, I was almost over it.", Tara grated out then calmed when she saw her boyfriend was now very nervous.

"Anyway we were going to tell Kim that the flowers and necklace were from Ron, but Mrs. Possible didn't want us to mention him for some reason. So we didn't.", Josh added.

The three smart kids sat watching with wide eyes trying to figure out the ramifications of that information. "Soooooo considering Kim Possible's past with your boyfriend, now both of you are worried that Kim's going to insert herself back into Josh's life like nothing happened, leaving you out in the cold.", Felix replied coming out of his stupor first.

"Yeah that's about the size of it guys.", Tara replied now exhausted with her emotional outburst.

"Well don't count on beating up on Ron for about ten weeks Tara. He'll be back for football practice two weeks before the fall semester. Since Mr. Barkin wants him to try out for the team he'll be back the day before hell week starts.", Wade confided.

"That's too bad, after tonight's stunt, I'm sure Bonnie's going to want to dig her claws into Ron's chest for everything that Josh and I are going through right now.", she replied with an evil smile.

"Well whatever you do remember don't hurt him too bad, Barkin still hands out detention for the smallest infractions.", Felix cautioned. "Why don't you guys calm down and talk it over with the other girls and make a plan to let Kim know...and I mean nicely too...that Josh is taken and the necklace was Ron's gift to her and that he couldn't give it to her because of the mission."

"I guess we could, I'll talk to Bonnie and get something going later this week.", Tara relented before Felix continued.

"But you'll have to schedule that meeting with her as soon as you can because she's going to be very busy for the rest of the summer."

"Oh, how so?", Tara asked.

"Well she's not going to be lacking for things to keep her busy for the next six or eight weeks anyway if she's going to catch up to her class.", Felix unveiled to the blonde couple.

"She's what?", Tara shrieked. "She's going to make up a year and a half of school work in a summer? Well she won't be bothering us too much this summer if she goes that route."

"And I think she'll be back to training too, I think that she'll try out for the cheer squad again.", Wade mentioned offhandedly.

Seeing their eyes he continued, "Kim likes the exposure, she'll see it as a challenge, and you know that 'anything's possible for a Possible' thing that is her motto."

"Yeah maybe once she gets back on her feet we might be able to train with her...You know to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself in the tryouts.", Tara replied with a hint of mischievousness that Wade caught.

"Ok Tara, just to be sure that Kim doesn't get hurt while she's getting up to speed, I'm going to do anything I can to help her along the way.", Wade replied as an idea crept into his head..._'Hmmmm a suit to enhance her abilities and keep her safe. Do I need one for Ron?...No, no he doesn't need the help...What do I tell Kim if she asks?'_

"Hey Wade, you sorta drifted off. What's up?", Justine asked as she studied the young genius.

"Oh just an idea for a another gadget for Kim...You know mission related stuff.", Wade replied offhandedly.

"Want to talk about it?", she inquired.

"Uh, not at this point. I'm not even to the point where I even have a complete idea.", he responded. _'I have electronics, neural interfaces, and fabrics to study and invent before I can even begin to think about the whole thing. How am I going to power it?'_

Justine turned her attention back to Tara and Josh, "Is it true that Ron got Josh to ask Kim out for another date?"

Josh cringed, "Yeah, but I really don't want to do it, but I said that I would. But Tara had come up with this plan for a double date with her and Ron and Kim and me, and now it looks like we will have to wait a while to do it.", he said while shrugging his shoulders, before giving them all a sly look, "Just for future reference though, I've been checking online for the costs involved and all I know is that Stoppable is going to have to take out a loan to pay for all of it."

Tara added, "Remember honey, that's just an estimate. I've been talking to Bonnie since I came up with the rough draft and she's had a couple of upgrades that we can do while we're in Denver."

"As...", Felix asked wondering how expensive this was going to go for the unfortunate teen.

"Well I think after the Saturday morning Limo drive to Denver and hotel check in, Kim and I go to one of those exclusive spas in town and get a total makeover. And then a nice lunch while we shop for our gowns. The boys will bring their tuxedos with them; of course Josh and Ron will escort us. They can wait during our spa treatment and then take us to lunch and shopping. It will be a great weekend.", as Tara ticked off all the things she wanted to do for the double date she had planned.

XX

On board the small regional commuter jet Ron sat with his knees jammed into his chest. _'Might as well make the best of it, only about thirty more minutes till I'm on the ground.',_ he winced as his shoulders were rubbed raw against the back of the seat.

After feeling a sudden shiver run down his spine, _'Oh man, what was that? Almost felt like someone was walking over my grave.',_ he hissed to himself not wanting to talk to anyone on the late night flight.

"Did you say something?", the very large man seated next to him asked.

"Oh no Sir, I just remembered something. It's nothing. Ah are you getting off in Tacoma?", Ron asked deflecting anymore questions about himself.

"Yeah, I'm done traveling for a week. Got a chance to be home with the wife and kids for a change...You?", he asked to be civil.

"Oh I missed my flight out of earlier. Now I have to make a connection in Hawaii, so I got a ride on an Air Cargo flight in the Freight Terminal. I have an hour to make that flight and since I don't have any bags I don't have to wait long to catch it.", Ron explained.

"Oh really? Where are you going?", the seating companion asked.

"I'm going to Japan for the summer...It's a cultural exchange trip.", Ron replied.

"Your parents must be proud son.", the older man told him.

"Yeah I guess, but I haven't talked to them for a while, they're on a business trip somewhere.", Ron sighed.

"That's too bad son. Maybe you ought to give them a call.", the salesman advised.

"I would, but Dad thinks that cell phones are a fad so he doesn't have one, and Mom has one for company business only, mostly outgoing calls. She shuts it off right after she makes a call. I haven't heard from them in a month.", Ron informed him.

"Well they must trust you pretty much to leave you alone like that. Heh, for your sake, I just hope you haven't trashed the house with any wild parties while they're away.", he laughed giving the teen a light elbow, "Just how old are you?"

"Huh parties? I'm eighteen, and celebrated it alone, the 'rents even missed my birthday. Oh well, I oughta be used to it by now. Anyway Sir, I don't even have a girl and only have but a few friends and they're usually pretty busy to be bothered with me. I just study and stuff.", as Ron burst the older man's bubble over his perception of what some unsupervised teens do with their spare time.

"Well you look familiar. I was wondering where I've seen you before, but I can't place you.", the older man began to put it together.

"Familiar? Me? Sir, I don't know where you came up with that. I'm just a kid, a teenaged kid.", Ron replied trying to slink away from the man's reasoning.

The older man took another look, "I know who you are...You're Kim Possible's sidekick Don Scrubbable. Where's she at, and where's your mole rat Rufus?" He began to look around.

"Sir...Who? Kim Possible? Rufus? I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. My name is Ronald, not Don and I didn't see Kim Possible on the flight. Since her Sidekick is always with her she'd be on the plane too, if I was that guy...Right? And you can search me. I don't have anything in my pockets except for some money and my travel documents.", Ron told him.

"Are you sure?", the salesman asked not convinced by the blond teen.

"Yeah they live in what Colorado? Well this flight had nothing to do with Colorado, so I can't be the buffoon like you think. Now who wants to be him, always having his pants fall down like that? It must be embarrassing for his whole family.", Ron deflected the man.

"I suppose you're right Son. Sorry about that. I guess you get that all the time.", he replied.

"Nah, this was the first time somebody confused me with **that** guy.", Ron laughed, "I guess I might want to dye my hair or change my haircut though."

"Yeah you might want to do that and maybe lose the cargo pants too.", the older man told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for the advice. I'll remember that.", Ron replied turning to glance over his shoulder making sure no one else heard the conversation.

After the seatbelt sign went out Ron jumped up. "Well have a good flight son. I hope you get some sleep on the way to Japan.", the salesman told Ron as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"**OH MAANNNN!**", Ron cried as he winced in agony as the salesman pulled his hand back swiftly.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Ah, nothing, sorry mister. Have fun with the wife and kids.", Ron replied as he sped off towards the door to get away from the man.

_'That's odd. Why is my hand all wet?",_ the salesman wondered as the teen swiftly disappeared seemingly avoiding other passengers with ease.

XXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The nurse looked in on the red headed teen, _'I won't wake her. She needs her rest. They'll have her busy enough in the morning.'_

Having spent an extended period of time in a highly unusual place Kim now slept lightly unless someone she trusted was near her.

_'What was that?',_ her eyes snapped open in fright.

_'It was probably just a nurse checking on me.',_ she rationalized to herself.

_'Why hasn't Ronnie been up to see me?', _she frowned, _'They said he came back through.'_

_'Oh yeah he had finals, that must have worn him out.', _Kim smiled as she remembered his touch as she closed her eyes at the warming memory.

_'Hmmm and Josh brought me that beautiful necklace. He's so thoughtful.', _From dreamy to contented excitement, _'Yeah but I would even take some of Ron's Bueno Bucks if he offered them to me.'_, concern and then a sigh,_ 'Ron…. He's always been there for me; I don't know what I'd do without him. But… but Josh is such a hottie. What am I going to do?'_

Kim snuggled into her pillow as she clutched Leal to her chest as tears of happiness pooled in her closed eyes thinking about the next day and, '_Ron will be up to see me tomorrow I have to tell him about the gift.'_

XXXX

"Mr. Stoppable?", an employee of the large overseas transport service asked as Ron hurried up to their check-in desk.

"Yes Ma'am sorry about my late arrival. I had to get here from the far end of the passenger terminal. It was a little tough getting a ride here this late at night.", Ron explained to her.

"That's not a problem Mr. Stoppable. We are indebted to you and Miss Possible for putting out that fire in one of our planes and saving the cargo. Some people may not know who you are young man, but we do.", the night-shift clerk said in gratitude, before her look turned to one of chagrin.

"No big.", Ron replied. "But I can see you have another shoe to drop. Right?"

"Right.", she finished, then continued. "Now a problem has arisen, we don't have a seat for you.", the young black haired woman sadly informed him.

"That's not a problem Ma'am I can sit in the back with the cargo. All I need is a little room.", Ron replied.

"Are you sure? It can be cold back there."

"Usually even on cargo flights when there's one seat available, I let KP have it. I'm used to sitting in the back. If I can find a couple of blankets I'll be fine.", he explained.

"How can you get used to that?", she asked, "I've been back there in flight and it's really cold."

"I'm more used to the cold than KP and she hates being cold. Must be her circulation.", he chuckled knowing Kim Possible truly did hate being cold. '_Maybe even more now that she had that little experience.'_

"Mr. Stoppable we don't have any blankets, but we do have an abundance of packing pads that we use to wrap packages. We can put some of them on the flight for you.", she suggested.

"Ma'am that's more than I can ask, thank you so much. Now is there any place I get something to eat?", Ron inquired; now very hungry as he hadn't eaten since that morning during his final exams.

"I'm afraid not, but there are some vending machines in the lounge area.", she replied.

"That'll have to do, thanks again. I'll get something and be right back.", Ron replied.

Ten minutes later Ron's pockets were full of vending machine goodies, most of which were past the 'due date' on them._ 'Oh well not as bad as starving to death. Maybe I can get something before I leave Hawaii.', _he mused as he walked out to the jetway with the crew.

An hour later they were at cruising altitude. As the temperature in the cargo bay began to drop, the blond haired teen rolled up in the cargo pads like a burrito and went to sleep.

The flight engineer appeared about ninety minutes later to check on both the shipment and the passenger. As he opened the door he could feel the numbing cold. He quickly checked to make sure everything was still secure. Seeing the teen he thought, _'Man he must be cold, he looks so blue. Well he's alive, I can see his breath. I wish it was warmer back here for him though.'_

XXXX

_Oslo, Norway:_

"Well honey I have all the work caught up at the home office. We should go home and see Ronald.", Barbara Stoppable declared to her husband.

"How about instead of that we take a week and go on vacation? You know sun, sand and sea.", Dean replied.

"What about our son Dean? We've been gone way too long without hearing from him, much less seeing him." She fixed him with an ever deepening glare. "Each time we called home he wasn't there, there's no answer from his cell phone and his voicemail box is full to boot. I'm getting worried about him,", now starting to back her husband up, "and it's been over a month since we've heard from him.", until a wall stops his regression.

Then shaking her head, "He has to be out for summer vacation by now, maybe we can take him along with us.", as Barb gave a withering glance to the man she had been married to for almost twenty years.

"He's a big boy honey; Ronald can take care of himself. Besides, teenage boys hate to go on vacation with their parents; I know I did.", Dean tried to rally his position on the matter with his wife.

"And I just told you I'd like to talk to Ronald first.", she stated.

"OK, but I'm telling you he won't be interested.", Dean again tried to dissuade her, when the taller woman suddenly towered over him.

"I **want** to talk to my child, _dear_; we have distanced ourselves from him when I think we should have tried to become much closer instead.", Barb finished as Dean sagged in the face of his not-so-very-happy-wife.

"Well we could call, but my cell phone is supposed to be for work only. And you refuse to get one.", she growled getting more unhappy by the minute.

"But they're a fad…", he started his old refrain on the subject of anything 'new'.

"If they were a fad then why does my corporation demand that I have one for company business?", she hissed getting mad at his hardheadedness.

"But they cost money...", came his other item of discontent on the subject.

"And you could have used some of the royalty money to get one. Heck even Ronald has one.", she urged, "As a matter of fact when we get back you **are **getting a cell phone. And we **are** going to buy Ronald a car, a** new safe** car. Not a piece of junk for fifty bucks.", at her husband's next objection yet to come, "The money's in the accounts let him use some of it for his safety. I don't like him riding that old scooter.", Barb decided.

"To you it's a money savings. If he had an accident on that thing with a car or truck the hospital bills would be enormous. A lot more than a new car for that matter.", she chided him.

"But honey...", Dean protested, when she cut his objection off at the pass.

"Dean you are using the royalty money to travel and go on vacation. Legally it's Ron's money. If he found out what you were doing with his money he might hire lawyers and have most of it put in his name.", Barb warned.

"But we're his parents, his guardians...", came his 'trump card'.

"How can you even say that when you haven't talked to him in over four weeks?", Barb shrieked as she shredded that 'card'. "Did he even get through his finals? What's been going on in his life?", she added.

"Well he wasn't home when we called either.", he weakly replied in his defense.

"And did we leave a message for Rabbi Katz to get a hold of him or his school? How about the Possibles? At least _they_ have an answering machine on their phone. They could have gotten a message to him.", Barb barreled on.

"You could have had the Police check on him, but did you?", she asked with a snap.

"Well ok, we'll call again, if there's no answer we'll fly home to check on Ronald to see if he's alright. Then I guess we can go to Hawaii for a week.", Dean relented.

"OK I can buy into that, but I'm not leaving until I know where Ronald is.", Barb began to calm down.

XXXX

_On final into Hawaii:_

"Son we're going to be on final in a few minutes; sorry about the rough flight.", the co-pilot said while shaking his arms a little to release the tension from handling the aircraft through the turbulent flight.

Ron looked around and got his bearings, "Hey I slept like a log so don't worry about it. But, really, thanks for the ride, it was OK." Looking at a clock in the cockpit, "We seem to have made good time so it looks like I won't have to rush to get a ride to the passenger terminal for my next flight."

"Glad you made the best of it, but really, it must have been zero back here for hours.", the man in uniform replied.

"Nah, didn't feel it, I was warm for most of the flight in.", Ron told him then went to sit outside the flight deck.

After the plane was berthed for the night, Ron exited it and walked into the terminal.

As Ron entered a restroom a man in uniform showed him a palm sized ID. Ron glanced at it, nodded then followed the man out another door

XXXX

Once again, Kim and company are the property of the Mouse Ears Channel and we get no monetary compensation producing this work of fiction. It keeps me and Larry out of trouble, barely, but no money comes our way.

Just ask our tax people.


	13. Chapter 13

Out There, In Here

**Many thanks to the following for their Reviews, Alerts or Faves: AmericanGecko, Pavelius, Joe Stoppinghem, Enterprise-CV6, readerjunkie, Brand L, whitem, Cbarge, Sefirot, Nutzkie, Drakonis Aurous and Super Sister. It's very much appreciated.**

**Ron's making his way to Japan, some dings and rebuffs along the way, but he takes them all in stride. Kim's 'rents are realizing what they have on their hands, if it gets away. Betty's finding out that the best laid plans of mice and scheming women are thwarted by those she holds beneath her. Tara and Josh may go off script and Kim is now starting to get caught up. But not until she packs on a few pounds first. And one of Ron's 'rents is starting to have 'issues' with the care and feeding of their son.**

**But none of this will come about until you start reading…**

Chapter 13

_Hawaii:_

Smiling at his escort, Ron dialed his phone, "Wade?...Yeah I made it in thanks for all the hard work getting me here. I'll be getting on my flight to Japan in a little while, but the pickin's here were pretty slim and I'm really hungry… Yeah, go ahead and pick on Ron and his bottomless pit, see if I care at the next Naco night when I'm in town, and buying….But anyway, how's KP doing?…..Yeah for her Mom being a doctor she can sure be a pain…What's that?...Oh she thinks it was from _Josh_ and Tara's mad…..Sure didn't see that coming, shows ya how dense I am….Maybe I'd better do something nice for Tara to make up for being dum….Oh she already has an idea?...Yeah thanks for the heads up bud….Yeah, I'll talk to ya later….Don't worry I'll have fun and behave myself… If I were you I'd say that it was all Stoppable's fault that way you might make it till your fifteenth birthday."

Ron continued to smile as he turned off his phone and removed the battery. "Satisfied?", he asked the older man.

"Yes Stoppable-san that should do quite well. With all the tracking chips out of you and the battery out of your phone they will not be able to trace you now.", he replied.

"What's next?", Ron asked.

"We get you changed and fed; you were correct it is quite obvious that you are hungry.", he laughed, "After you eat we will look at your wounds before you make your flight. Sensei is going to want your training to begin at once upon arrival.", Murku Shimara told the teen. "So shall we?", he said as he bowed and extended his hand towards where they had to travel.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's my honor to walk.", Ron told him as he pulled a pair of coveralls on over his clothes. "At least I don't have any bags this time. If I need a bag on the way back, I'll get one later.", Ron chuckled, "I didn't even have time to pack a change of underwear or toothpaste."

"I will notify Yamanouchi, they will supply you with toiletries that you will need for your stay.", he replied.

"Thanks, glad to hear about that. It'll go a long way towards keeping things from getting out of hand during the long stretch this summer's going to be if I have limited skivvies during my stay. Otherwise it won't be pretty.", Ron understated with a chuckle.

"I am sure that we can let you buy a few outfits and accessories. Besides, you will need some of the clothing for a mission later in the summer anyway.", Shimara hinted to Ron as he led him to another part of the terminal.

They traveled quickly through some back corridors and through several sets of doors before they came to a halt in a small room. "I believe, as you American's say, 'dig in'.", Shimara chuckled lightly as Ron stopped in awe before the tables that were covered in heaping platters of food.

"Oh man, now that's what I call dinner.", Ron laughed as he grabbed two plates.

"Sensei told me that you would be famished, so we decided that you need to make sure that you have been well fed. Your trials this summer will be much more severe than in the past Stoppable-san. You must ready yourself by taking in enough food to give you the energy to succeed.", the older man instructed.

After nearly a half hour of continuous eating the teen was finally sated. He sat back from the table into his chair then suddenly lurched forward, as the burns on his back and the injuries from the whips reminded him of their presence.

"I see your wounds still trouble you young one. Remove your shirt, the doctor will be with us shortly.", he instructed.

Without a word Ron stripped off the borrowed shirt and turned so that the Japanese man could view the wounds he had received from the beings and Shego.

"Sensei told me that you took these wounds for a friend. That person must be very special to you.", Shimara noted.

"Yeah I guess you could say that.", Ron winced as the doctor rubbed salve into the raw and burnt flesh.

XX

The doctor finally finished with the last bandage. He had worked swiftly and silently only asking the questions he needed answered.

Finally, he asked, "Young man, are you in pain?"

"Some Sir.", Ron replied.

"You have a long flight ahead of you. It would be better if you rest. Here take these after you are in the air, you will sleep well enough.", he instructed.

"Thank you Sir.", the teen responded still wincing.

"It is time to leave Stoppable-san.", Shimara informed him, "We must hurry."

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Infirmary:_

Shego watched the drip on her IV, _'Well Stoppable paid me back for those burns I gave him. They're going to have to reset my jaw and repair my knee, not to mention my nose. I told Dr. D, I told him the doofus was dangerous…..But would he listen?….No not him, that arrogant bastard. What a moron….An anti-tank round against a kid? Anyway, it was much too slow. A machine gun might have been able to catch up to him….Yeah, but look who was using it, he probably would have shot me instead.'_

"Well Shego are you ready?", the doctor standing next to her gurney asked.

"Yeah, let's get it over with. At least I won't have to listen to blue boy screaming for a while.", she muttered as she started to fade from the anesthesia, "You guys think you can put me in solitary for a couple of months?."

"Think of being with him as part of your punishment lady.", the doctor laughed as her eyes closed.

Seeing the once mint-hued villainess unconscious, the doctor turned to the nurse standing behind him, "Susan please take the patient to operating room 3-B. I'll be in after I scrub."

"Yes Doctor.", she replied glad the dangerous woman was restrained even though she was out.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The red head, though snoring softly with a small smile on her face, her mind was working overtime.

'_Hmmm Josh was so dreamy as usual tonight. But I wonder why he was here with Tara. Musta been a coincidence. It sure was nice for her to bring the flowers. And Josh, how am I going to show my appreciation for the necklace?….He's so sweet; maybe he'll even let me give Ron a kiss for bringing me home. It's a good thing that Josh isn't the jealous type.'_

'_Why worry about Josh? It's not like we're not going steady or anything.'_

'_Not yet you mean.'_

'_Oh, so you want to make a go of it with him?'_

_'Maybe...'_

'_I'll bet he has a lot of girls who want to date him…. How is that going to affect you?'_

'_Don't worry if it's meant to be it's meant to be. I just hope Ron understands. We'll always be tight… I.. guess.'_

_'For all Ron's done for me I'm sure we can remain friends. I hope Josh doesn't make me pick between him and Ron.'_

'_Ya figure?'_

_'He won't do that...I hope.'_

_'What happens if Ron wants to date?'_

_'I guess I could pick him out a nice… g..girl. One who's not a threat to our friendship?'_

'_Gee, that's generous of you, while you're at it, are you planning on giving him away too?'_

_'No! I don't mean that, but what if Ron wants to date Tara? Crystal? Hope? __**Monique**__? __**BONNIE**__?'_

'_What hit a clinker in your master plan to have it both ways there?'_

_'__But it's…it's __**BONNIE, anybody but HER!'**_

'_Really? And why not?'_

_'Well.. she'll… steal him from me, that's why!'_

'_Why would you care? It's not as if YOU are going to date him anyway… are you?'_

'_I don't…I mean…What? Ohhh, brainpain!'_

'_Sure, why not? Or is that concept breaking you brain? Hmmm?'_

'_No! I don't know. I want to date Josh… but I don't want to lose what I have with Ron.'_

'_Well, you'd better figure it out before he ends up dating someone who wouldn't want to share him with you, best friend or not.'_

'_No! I won't let that happen! Ron wouldn't let that happen!'_

'_Who's to say that __**you**__ would find him someone as __**magnanimous**__ as you in sharing Ron with you while you have Josh?'_

'_I.. don't know… I wouldn't let it happen... I won't let someone keep us from being there for each other.'_

'_Righhhttt… You can't be sure you can control that sitch and Ron may end up with someone who just won't let him continue with you as you want him to. Ever think of that?'_

'_No! I've never thought of Ron not being there for me, never!'_

'_Oh really? Sounds like 'cake', 'eat', 'too' to me girl, so why not got for it all? Is it because you don't see Ron as a potential boyfriend?'_

'_I..I don't know if Ron is BF material, he's so childlike, I don't know what could come of that… or if he could see me as a girlfriend.'_

'_Well, you'd better figure it out, and soon, or you could end up with neither of them.'_

_'No! I'd never…But..Then… Ohhh, what am I going to do?'_

XXXXXXXX

_Tara King's home:_

"Honey thanks for holding up. I know it's going to be tough, but we'll make it through this together.", Josh told the platinum blonde cheerleader.

"I hope so Josh, I really hope so. It's just that I feel like Kim is going to try and make a claim for you as soon as she's out of that hospital and I'm worried about that.", she replied as he held her on the front porch before kissing her goodnight.

Once inside Tara made record time in calling her friend Bonnie.

"I'm gonna kill Stoppable. That's the worst thing he could have done. It would have been better if _Shego_ gave her the necklace.", Bonnie griped.

"I don't know Bonnie, but the way Kim looked at Josh...Well it was the same dreamy gaze she had for him from before she disappeared and I'm worried that she's going to wreck what me and Josh have now.", Tara fearfully replied.

"So just like that you're going to give up?", Bonnie snarked back to see if Tara would rise to it.

"You know that I don't like confrontations Bonnie and Kim knows Kung Fu.", Tara sighed in frustration. "I just don't know what to do. Mrs. Possible promised me that she would make Kim aware of Josh and I being a couple now, but you know Kim. She can be hardheaded.", Tara reminded her friend.

"Well Possible won't be out for a couple of days Tara, so we have a little time.", then the brunette growled, "I just wish I had Stoppable here right now.", the teal eyed brunette gritted her teeth.

"Why Bonnie?", Tara asked, "Do you want to get your shot at him before Kim does?"

"Leave that out of this conversation T. I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and choke him for about five minutes as payback for making this difficult for you.", replied Bonnie.

"Oh I thought that you were trying to beat Crystal to him.", the blonde noted with a playful tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about Tara?", her old friend asked.

"Oh...You didn't hear about her offering herself to Ron to motivate him to get back here?...Mr. Barkin's in shock, well he was in shock. He caught Jessica and Crystal talking to Ron over that funny cell phone, you remember that PDA of his? Anyway Crystal offered to meet him at a motel; and I don't think Jessica would have let her go off alone.", Tara informed her friend.

"What for...never mind I can guess what for after that clothing mishap. Maybe I should talk to her. If word of that gets around it might tarnish Crystal's reputation.", Bonnie replied.

"I don't think Crystal was worried much about her reputation from the way she and Jessica were talking Bonnie. If I didn't know better I'd say that you wanted in on the action too.", Tara giggled on the phone.

"I am not interested in Ron Stoppable except to kick his butt for that stunt that he pulled making Josh ask Possible out. He had no right to do that.", she snarled.

"It's alright I already figured out how to make sure Ron is too poor to even think about doing something like that ever again. Not only that, but Josh and I thought up a way to put Kim and Ron together.", Tara hinted.

"Oh? And how will you do that?", Bonnie asked wondering just how devious her old friend was.

After about twenty minutes the two cheerleaders and mapped out a fairly sure way of getting Ron and Kim together in a compromising way. But it looked like it would take the help of others to make it happen.

XXXXXXXX

_The Load Home:_

The young PhD typed furiously on his computer searching for fabrics with the special qualities that he desired for his upcoming project._ 'No I can't go there; it's too much like the Centurion Project. I need another way of finding a neural interface. It's going to have to fit Kim Possible like a glove.'_

Then looking off to the side, he frowned. _ 'I wonder how I'm going to get her exact measurements without getting a demonstration of 16-kinds of Kung Fu out of her in the process?'_

With a very determined nod he said. "Better talk to her Mom about that, just to be safe."

Then it hit him, '_I'm going to have to weave very fine wires throughout the fabric. When it's powered up using my newest gadget I'll be able to bend light around her, causing her to blend in with the background...Now if I tweak it a little maybe I can hold and deflect energy for a few seconds. That would sure surprise Shego if Kim could send one of her plasma blasts back at her.'_

Seeing a glimpse of an idea he worked through another formula.

Then it hit him,_ 'An energy field. A ball of power like a force field on those Science Fiction shows. All I have to do is figure out a way to power it...Oh yeah.!',_ the genius laughed to himself as another brainstorm hit him.

Finally after several more hours Wade Load, super genius, packed it in for the night and crawled into his bed, which was only five feet from his computer system.

XXXXXXXX

_Flight JL6539 over the North Pacific:_

The blond haired young man sat reclined with his head against the window; his pillow long since having fallen to the floor of the large jetliner. An attendant had already placed not one, but two blankets over his thin frame. The cloud of moisture from his breath could clearly be seen on the Plexiglas.

_'Why is a young man like him traveling alone?',_ an older man from across the aisle wondered,_ 'Somehow he looks familiar. Hmm, I don't know, maybe all Europeans do look alike.'_

As he watched the young man again he could see the tremors start._ 'I wonder what's wrong with him. Why is he shaking so?', _he worried.

Further back in the plane, an inconspicuous individual kept watch over his charge making sure that no one bothered Ronald Dean Stoppable, one of the most oblivious teenagers on the planet. He knew about the dreams and tremors, Yamanouchi had hours of tapes_. 'If anything his PTSS is worse now than it was last year. With all he's going to have to conquer this year Sensei is going to have to find a way to address this or we might have to destroy him before he becomes a threat to humanity.', _he worried.

'_As he is now, if he turns blue with all the training he's had he may kill us all.', _the watcher looked on.

XXXXXXXX

_St. Mary's:_

Steve Barkin knelt before the Offerings Candles with a smile._ 'Thank you Lord for looking after your two servants. That and bringing them home safe to their family and friends.'_

"Steve? Giving thanks or here to make another request?", Father Mallory teased in a low whisper.

The school administrator turned and looked at the older Priest, then motioned for him to follow to a pew away from those in the Church at this late hour.

"I'm giving thanks Father; Stoppable came through the portal today. Well very early this morning. Both them are home now; except I got word that Stoppable's already headed to Japan for that cultural exchange thing he does every year.", Steve informed the Padre.

"Well Stevie it was big news when the Possible girl got back and then went into the hospital. Nothing was said about Stoppable though. Sorta says a lot about the media doesn't it. They tend to go all out to cover the pretty ones, not the everyday Joes.", Father Mallory replied.

"On purpose or not, that ain't right, either. Anyway Stoppable was worried that Kimberly would be alright..." Shaking his head before continuing, "But I'm getting off track here. Padre I saw something that I never thought that I would see...And you know that I saw a lot of stuff while I was in, but _nothing_ ever came close to this...", his eyes distant and haunted.

"What is it Steve?", the old Priest asked.

"I saw a young man held up by his hands and flogged past the point of him reacting to the beating. That goes way beyond anything I ever expected to see in my life.", shaking his head slowly, "I don't know how to respond to what I witnessed yesterday."

"Was it anyone you know?", Mallory asked.

"Stoppable.", at his friend's incredulous look, "Yeah, him; and somehow he recovered. Funny thing is, later showed me how he was able to withstand that beating. I had to give him an A in Phys Ed just for that.", as the old war-horse of a teacher chuckled.

"But for the life of me Father, can you tell me how can a kid like Stoppable withstood something like that… where his skin was torn from his body?", Barkin asked in disbelief. "I just don't know."

"I don't know son. I don't know. Maybe you had better stay away from Marcie's tonight and go home and get some sleep.", Mallory advised.

"Yeah maybe I better, I have a lot of thinking to do.", Steve Barkin replied as he got up.

XXXXXXXX

_Oslo, Norway:_

"Honey there was no answer on the phone." Looking at his watch and figuring out the time zone differences. "It's pretty late in Colorado and Ronald should be in by now; I hope he's not out partying.", Dean told his wife.

"Call the Possibles.", Barb shot back, her eyes narrowing.

"Like I said it's late.", he replied, trying to sidetrack his wife from having him make the call he really didn't want to make.

"And it's been _six weeks_ since we've heard from our son and I cannot believe that you're not worried about him, _Dean_.", Barb's voice became edgy.

"Honey do you want to wake them up? I mean I wouldn't care for it if somebody woke me up at this hour." Dean again tried to use that logic to get out of the chore.

"Yes I want to wake them up. I want to talk to someone who knows what's going on with Ronald. Either you make the call or I will. One...Two...Three...Four.", the exasperated woman had finally had enough.

Dean dialed for the hotel operator. While the call was going through he suggested, "Maybe we could reverse the charges."

"Ever the frugal one, aren't you?… You cheap…!" Stopping to gather herself before she lost control, Barb hissed, "We're paying for this call, now get on with it before I do something to you that should have been done fifteen years ago.", the outraged Wife shot back.

On the other end Dean could hear a male voice, "James this is Dean. I hate to call you this late, but we've", flinching at his wife's sharp glare, "that is, Barb's, been worried about Ronald. Have you seen him lately?"

Recognition clearing the fog in the Rocket Scientist's mind, "Dean? Is that you? Where the hell have you been? Do you know how long it's been since anyone, especially _your_ _son_ Ronald has heard from either of you?" Pent up aggravation now pouring through the phone lines from across an ocean.

"Uh no...We've been on an extended business trip and we haven't heard from Ronald for a while."

"A while?", James' voice surprisingly going up a few octaves for the two syllables, "It's been six weeks since anybody's heard from you! And after all that time, like a bolt out of the blue, you have the audacity to call us up in the middle of the night to ask where your _son_ _is_? You've really got some gall Dean Stoppable."

"So James, does this mean you do know where he is? We've been calling all over the place", ducking to avoid a thrown shoe, "to see if anyone can tell us where he is."

"Well since you're _so_ concerned about the welfare of your son, let me just tell you that Ronald is on his way to Japan for the rest of the summer with that cultural exchange thing of his. But before he left he finished his finals _after_ he found and brought Kimberly back to us.", James told him as he could see Anne waking up with a vengeance.

"Let me talk to him.", Anne snarled as she snatched the phone from James' hand.

"Dean? Get your stupid behind back here before I call child welfare! And you know very well they'll listen to a **Doctor** reporting child neglect.", Anne got right to the point.

"Technically Ronald is not a child anymore.", Dean replied, factually trying again to deflect her charge.

"That's correct, in the eyes of the law he's an adult, but I can be absolutely sure that _your_ name will be brought up to some friends of mine _who_ will make sure that you will _never_ make Actuary of the Year. Ever!", Anne spat, "Now, since you don't seem to possess an ounce of parenting skills let me talk to his _Mother_!"

Silently the pudgy man did as instructed.

"Barb this is Anne, get that husband of yours on a plane, Stat, and get back here as quickly as you can. Things have been moving too fast and too furious with Ronald over the last six weeks to go over the phone with you, so we'll talk when you get in.", Anne advised, "It's just too much to cover over the phone."

"I've wanted to come back for the last few weeks,", eyeing her husband with disdain, "but Dean wasn't worried about Ronald as much as I was. We'll be on the first flight we can book out of here. Expect us in sometime today or tomorrow, your time.", Barb told the mother of three.

"That's fine we'll see you all then. Now I don't want to worry you, but it seems you won't be seeing Ronald till the end of summer anyway. He's out on another cultural exchange trip to that school in Japan.", Anne told the other woman.

"Again? I thought that he was done with those.", Barb replied.

"I guess not, anyway he left you guys a note before he went to bring Kimmie home.", as Anne gave her a juicy tidbit to whet her appetite for their next discussion.

"Kimberly's home?", Barb asked, "How? I mean, is she alright?"

"Yes she is from what we can tell up to now, but Barb listen, your son is a hero for what he went through to bring her back. I'll explain it all when you two get in.", Anne assured her as she hung up the phone and went back to bed.

"Oooo, that man! And all this time I thought Ron was just carrying on about the way his parents raised him.", then turning to her husband, "James, until this phone call, I had no idea what Ron's life at his home was like.", Anne fumed as her husband was suddenly cautious of the woman he was married to.

XX

"I told you something wasn't right Dean, now go make those reservations to Middleton. We are not going anywhere else until I find out about what's going on with our son.", she ordered with a hard look.

"But I didn't know and besides from what we've just learned Ronald is in Japan right now so we might as well go to Hawaii after all.", as he again tried to salvage the point with his wife.

"What** kind** of father are you? You know, I should call that orphanage right now and have them pull that adoption request!", Barb cut off any retort. "I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you're just doing this for another tax write-off!"

Then pointing to the phone, "Get on that phone, right now, and get us a flight home or I promise if I have to do it I'll be in Middleton while you'll be out on vacation in the sun all by yourself! Permanently!", she warned.

XX

"Well it looks like the long lost Stoppables are returning soon. It's about time.", Anne grated out, shaking in disbelief while getting back under the covers.

"If I ever do something like that you have permission to operate on my brain honey.", James joked as he pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"Don't worry James, I will. And I won't even bother about permission.", she slyly assured him, then giggled at his look of shock as she slipped deeper into his embrace.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton Hospital: Next morning_

"Good morning Miss Possible, I have your breakfast tray; I hope you're hungry this morning.", the food service employee stated as she entered the young red head's room.

"You're not giving me everything on the menu today are you?", Kim asked.

"Nope your Mom told us that you absolutely hate grits, so they're not on here. Pretty much everything else is though.", the perky young woman replied.

"Gee Mom thanks for small favors…" she muttered, "But how can I eat all this?", Kim groaned.

"Just eat some of everything Miss Possible, if you don't Doctor Possible is going to have my supervisor in her office. Look, if you don't mind me saying so, you are dangerously thin so you have to eat.", the food service lady explained.

"I know, sorry for giving you all this grief. Ok, I'll try.", Kim replied. _'I'm going to get so fat!', _she fretted.

As the door closed Kim looked at the food,_ 'Maybe Ron will come in today, and he can help me eat all this. I'll ask Mom if she knows when he's coming in to visit me today.'_

An hour later the nurse came to take Kim down for her stress test and the imaging sessions afterward. Before she was brought back to her room for lunch they stopped at the lab for a full blood workup.

By lunchtime Kim was tired of being run, poked and prodded and wanted to talk to her mother while she hoped to see her best friend waiting for her in her room.

When she got there she was greeted by Jessica and Crystal from the cheer squad.

"Hi guys.", Kim spoke as she got out of the wheelchair and into the bedside chair in her room, "They think I'm frail yet I had to run on the treadmill for a stress test, but they won't let me walk around yet."

"Not true Kim, we just want to make sure you don't get _accidentally lost_ on the way to tests.", the nurse retorted to Kim's indignation, and continued before her charge could protest further.

"Your Mother is well aware of your Irishbeing up over your confinement at the Hospital, so she wanted to make sure you didn't wander off. Besides it's not my primary goal in life to babysit a nearly eighteen year old young woman who should know enough to do what the doctor says.", the nurse glared at her ward.

Kim's two cheer buds looked on in awe as the nurse put Kim in her place, a rare event in their lifetime.

"OK I'm sorry for having been a lousy patient. I'll do whatever Mom wants.", Kim groaned in surrender after being chewed out.

"Good, now I'll come by after lunch and walk you to your next set of tests. I'm sure you'll be able to find your way back to your room afterwards.", came the response.

"It's better, if you do it this way Miss Possible you should be out in another day or two.", the nurse told her.

It wasn't five minutes later that the lunch tray arrived; Kim's visitors were amazed by the amount of food on the tray. When they were alone Crystal started her questions, "Uh...Kim I was wondering?"

"Yes what is it Crystal?", Kim looked up from her tray splitting the lunch into thirds.

"Well I was wondering about Ron...you know Ron Stoppable?", she continued treading lightly with the Kung Fu cheerleader about her best friend.

"Yeah? What about him?", Kim wary and very curious at the same time.

"I.. was wondering… what he meant to you and all that… that's all." Crystal continued to fish around.

"Oh, he's a great friend, Crystal, I don't know if I could have gotten back without him...But for all that he does seem to march to a different drummer on some things.", Kim smiled absently.

"Yeah he used to, but after you disappeared that quirk… sort of ended.", Jessica inserted into the conversation.

Kim, furrowed her brow, "I don't know about that, but...when he found me...", looking off while recalling her last adventure with her best friend, "Well he seemed a little more serious then I remember, but as usual Ron went off about something totally unbelievable… even for Ron...", trailing off at the end.

She looked at the girls, then shook her head in amusement, "He must have seen some ninja movie marathon or something before he came after me, 'cause he said he had to return to some ninja academy in Japan for the summer after school was over. As if that could ever happen with Ron.", the red head _knowingly_ chuckled as the girls looked to each other in confusion.

"He never said anything to us about a ninja school Kim, that's something he only told you. But if that place has anything to do with Ron's improvements over the last year and a half, I like what they've done to that boy.", Crystal gushed and glazed.

"Huh? Done what.. with… Ron? Spill", Kim crossed her arms in unexpected annoyance.

"Well, it's like this Kim; I.. I want to date Ron…. Is… that ok… with you?", came the timid question from Crystal.

"You…you want to date _Ron_?", Kim blurted in surprise, then narrowed her eyes at the sudden rush of unfamiliar feelings, "Why?'

"I like him, Kim… and I'd like to date him too. You might not have been around to see it, but the Sidekick grew up while you were gone.", Crystal, eyes down, started off hesitantly but finished strong, looking Kim right in the eyes, then faltered a little.

"Anyway since you two are best friends I thought that I'd ask to see if it's ok with you."

"Well.. I guess it's alright to.. **date**, him," Kim flinched, then rallied, "but remember he does go overboard a lot and he has this crazy fear of monkeys and a whole bunch of other phobias.", as Kim began to tick off her list of annoyances with her best friend as a 'warning' to her cheer bud.

"Sometimes he's a hard guy to hang around with, ok?", at the shrug and a nod, "Now you say he's grown up, but what I've seen of him lately leads me to believe that he'll never grow up.", a deadpan look from Crystal, so Kim continued, "Look, you could be at a movie and then have a monkey come on the screen...", at Crystal's 'and?' look, "He'll just freak out and embarrass you is what I'm saying!", Kim exclaimed to the nonplussed cheerleader.

"Wow Kim, that's quite a list of "don'ts" you have about Ron, _don't_ you. It's almost as if you don't want me, or anybody else to date him.", Crystal replied, not fazed in the least.

"I… I just think that you ought to be aware of what you're getting yourself into Crystal.. That's all.", Kim countered quickly, weakening as she finished.

"Like we said Kim, you haven't been around Ronnie..." "_Ronnie_?" Kim interrupted. "Yeah, Ronnie, for a long time; he's changed since you've been gone; really changed. _You_ just don't seem to realize it, but _we_ have." Crystal just stares at Kim before going on.

"And some of us are trying to catch his eye, even if you don't plan on doing so.", giving the deer-in-the-headlights-redhead a knowing look.

"Huh, wha…!", the redhead flustered, at sea over what she was hearing. "Rooonnnn? My Ron?", she whined.

"Yes, as you put it, your Ron. For instance, after practice one night I made sure after my shower I didn't dry off completely and changed into this _really sheer blouse_... ", she suggestively dragged out.

"Tell her about the bra Crystal", Jessica butted in.

"What bra?", Crystal giggled a wink and a blush_._

"What are you two talking about?", Kim gritted her teeth, emotions roiling in her she couldn't control.

"Well let's say that after Ronnie's reaction, it was when the bets started.", Jessica smirked.

"_B..b..__**bets? **_What bet_s__**?**__",_ Kim stammered out.

"After Ron's reaction to my little exhibition, we made bets regarding some of your best friend's 'attributes'. We even tried to bribe some of the guys in the boy's locker room to fill us in on specific details,' ignoring Kim's gaping incredulity, "but they wouldn't without some non-monetary kind of payment.", Kim's jaw dropped further as her friend continued.

"So Bonnie offered something to them, what I don't know she never told us, to have the bets settled."

"What?", Kim shrieked as Jessica sighed. "But she messed up, didn't get the photographic evidence we were after and left seven _very_ happy guys giving each other high fives for over a week with nothing for us to show for it. It would have gone on longer but Bonnie got Big Mike to convince them to stop celebrating every time they saw her."

"Forget about Bonnie and her problems, what about the details?", Kim cut right through her rival's 'predicament'.

"Sorry, got off-track there for a moment... Where was I? Oh yeah, well until yesterday morning all we had to go on was our own locker room speculation.", she smirked to both girls in the room; Crystal beaming and nodding like a bobble-head doll, Kim gaping as pieces began to fall into place about the puzzle of her best friend.

"Speculation? About what? And what happened yesterday morning?", an exasperated Kim Possible shot back, hoping against hope Jessica wasn't going to go where she went next.

"Well Kim, if you remember Ron always wore really loose clothes for as long as you've known him, right?", at the redhead's timid nod, "And if I'm not mistaken, that Mad Dog costume of his was quite the loose-fitting one, too wasn't it?"

A slow anxious nod from Kim before Jessica continued on.

"So we figured that you were the only one who knew certain things about Ron Stoppable and all that… and since you weren't around anymore.. you know to ask...well until you got back that is.." Kim interrupted. "Focus! Get to the point ok? You're rambling!"

After taking a big breath, "The point Kim, is that when Ron came back from wherever it was that he found you, we finally learned just what he has under those baggy clothes of his.. ", Jessica's eyes widened as she finished. Kim made 'get on with it' motions with her hands, anxiety clouding her also wide-open eyes.

"Well before yesterday, lets just say that he had caught the interest of quite a few of the girls at school, the cheer squad prominent in that group,", Kim went rigid in her bed, tensing, "but **now** after a clothing malfunction of _spectacular_ proportions coming back through that portal…" Her voice rising as she finished.

"Yes?", Kim squeaked.

"Let's just say that after the pictures got around,", holding up a cell phone displaying a picture of Ron from that morning for Kim to see, "his stock with the Middleton High girls has risen _significantly_.", as she drew the last word out.

"What? Let me see that!", a hyperventilating Kim shrieked, and grabbed Jessica's cell.

"This can't be happening… isn't true…. No, no, no, no, it's some kind of trick being played by some of our enemies… That's it! It's some plot by Drakken or Dementor or, or…Monkey…", eyes widening as she paged through the stills and live-action video on the phone, until…

"Oh my _**gawd**_!", Kim dropped the phone, beet red, one hand covering her mouth, the other pointing at the phone. "That's _Ron_?", her voice raising to hit the high notes on the last syllable.

Nonchalantly picking up the phone Crystal replied after replaying the video for the three gathered around the phone, "Yep Kim, that's Ron.. in _allll_ his glory, after Barkin pulled him through the portal." Glowing cat and canary look. "Bet ya never figured on that about your best friend, huh Kim?"

"I had no idea.. Hey! That's my best friend you guys are parading around like a piece of meat! Who do you think you…." Looking back at the phone, "Oyyyyy!" Kim glazed and brain locked.

"Look Kim, if you aren't interested, there are plenty of us who are, and it's not just because of 'captured moments' like these.", taking the cell phone away from Kim and holding it up in front of her.

"_**Come again?**_?", shaking her head coming out of her stupor.

"Your _best friend_ is sensitive, mature, chiseled, and is somehow, by the Grace of _**God,**_ able to walk straight, if you know what I mean…." A winked nod to Kim. "And if you don't see him as BF material, I do and I want him all for myself, and there are quite a few girls at school who feel that way, too.", Kim looked gobsmacked at this point.

"So if it's alright with you Possible, I'll take Ron off your hands so you can chase after Josh… the next hottie du jour, or whoever. Ok?", Crystal declared to the teetering redhead.

"…", Kim glazed over, stunned speechless at this point.

"Kim, just say 'do whatever you want Crystal' and be done with it.", Jessica prodded the red head in the ribs.

Kim flinched, shook her head, "S..s..sure ask him yourself Crystal, I'm dating Josh remember.", Kim replied as a shiver went up her spine before she reached for the latest addition to her jewelry box. "Look, he got me this pretty emerald and gold necklace as a welcome home present. You can ask Tara she was here too."

The visiting girls looked at each other, a shrug passing between them. "Yeah Kim, that's really pretty. Whoever gave that to you must think the world about you.", Jessica answered.

"Yeah", Kim dreamily settled back on her bed, "He really does." Looking off into space for a few moments.

XX

More than one bullet dodged, the rest of lunch went well as the three cheerleaders, after Kim's PDP plea for help, finished off the mountain of food. During it all though, Kim never caught the glances between the other two cheerleaders.

"That was good; better than cafeteria food. Oh, and thanks, Kim.", Crystal turned to her, "After Ron heals up I'll make him _very_ happy."

Kim looked at the pair, "Heals up? Heals up from what?"

"Well before Ron came back, Tara mentioned she had watched Ron being held up by those aliens and whipped by them for quite some time." Kim dropped her fork.

"Whipped?"

'Yeah and for a while, Tara said, when they finished it looked like he was dead. Even that one eyed woman thought that he was a goner."

"Rooonnn?", Kim mewled, tears in her eyes, at the thought of Ron being whipped, mixed with her memories of similar beatings while there.

"Anyway, he's all cut up and bruised from the whipping that he took." Casting a look at the cell phone, "You wouldn't know it from any of the pictures or video because of the fog of the portal and all that smoking overloaded equipment in the lab."

Looking Kim directly in the eyes, "But once he heals and I get my hands on him, it'll all just seem like a bad memory for him." She finished up with a smirk that would have made Shego proud. Kim, however, misunderstood the intention.

"You guys are just playing me.", Kim grated remembering several of her beatings, none of which were as severe as those described to her about Ron. There's no way Ron could have been subjected to something worse, she just knew it.

"Hey, don't just take my or Jessica's word for it; Justine, Wade, and Felix were there already with Mr. Barkin. Monique and the entire cheer squad got there just as Ron came through.", reassuring Kim of her veracity. "And Bonnie, Tara, and Hope helped Barkin pull _your_ bestfriend through before it slammed shut."

"Don't worry, I will", Kim shot back testily, "You can bet on it."

Then Kim got pensive. _'Ronnie what happened out there?'You better get in here today, 'cause you got some splainin' to do.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Tokyo, Japan:_

Snapping awake, Ron felt the flaps move to their extended position. Grunting he glanced around and brought his seat into the upright position, before turning on his overhead light and offsetting the gloom of night. In checking his document pouch, he made sure everything was there.

Being the seasoned traveler he was this was done in less than two minutes._ 'Boy would KP be proud of me now.', _he mused with his eyes moistening a little.

Ron held his position in the seat as the jetliner proceeded to land and make its way to the terminal. Wheels thumped down, reverse thrusters kicked in unsettling his injuries and wounds throughout. Fifteen minutes later the seatbelt sign was turned off and the door opened.

Ron soon found his way to Customs. It took a while but finally he stood facing an Agent, presenting his papers for inspection. "Mr. Stoppable, there seems to be a problem with your Visa. Please follow me, we are going to have to get to the bottom of this.", the older man instructed, "This way if you please."

_'Now what?',_ he worried as he followed the Customs Agent to a small room.

"Please sit and wait Mr. Stoppable.", the Customs Official instructed before he left.

Within five minutes another figure entered and sat down. "Mr. Stoppable, what are you doing traveling alone to Japan?", he asked after he showed his identification.

"I'm on a student cultural exchange Sir. It says so in the invitation and the Visa.", Ron replied.

"Well this is a bit irregular, your sudden visit to our country. We see none of the necessary methods taken to secure passage to our country. Highly irregular methods seem to have been at work here; methods we usually see with criminals or terrorists. Do you care to explain this or do have to take you into custody to get to the bottom of this?", the older man stated, "That is unless you can otherwise convince us that you are not a criminal or a terrorist."

"I suppose that I will have to go with you until this matter is thoroughly worked out.", Ron replied as his eyes began to flash blue.

"Is that all young man?", the older man asked.

"_No this is.",_ as Ron projected the statement and the Lotus Blade into his inquisitor's mind.

"_Much better Stoppable-san. Sensei will be pleased. Now come with me.",_ the 'Agent' replied back.

Twenty minutes later Ron was in a cab with two of his fellow students, on a meandering path down side streets as they made their way through the very light traffic to the outskirts of the city.

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Hospital:_

"Can you people keep me in here for a couple of months? Dr. D's screaming is beginning to wear me down.", Shego muffled out since her jaw was wired shut.

"We can put up a sonic noise reducer after ten in the evening between your cells Shego.", one of the doctors finally relented having been in the same room as Drew Lipsky for nearly an hour before he had to leave, "But we can keep you here a week. Listening to him would come under cruel and unusual punishment in my opinion."

"Thanks doc.", Shego winked with one of her raccoon-ringed eyes.

Dr. Director watched from a close-circuit television. "Agent Stoppable must have been quite upset when he inflicted this kind and volume of damage upon Shego, Agent Du. He literally beat the crap out of her.", she observed in awe.

"No doubt Ma'am, according to Agent Maxwell, Shego got her shots in as well. He reported Stoppable had some nasty burns that she apparently gave him.", the high level agent replied.

"Do we have any footage of the takedown.", the head of Global Justice asked.

"No, it was in Shego's hideout and it hadn't been used in quite a while. She didn't have security cameras setup.", Du informed her.

"So we don't know just how Stoppable did it do we?", she asked.

"No Ma'am, we don't. Whatever he did to Shego must have been out of pure reaction and it was very fast. There was really no reason to break her nose like that after he took out the knee. And Drakken...He's just scared out of his mind.", Du informed her, "I wonder just what Stoppable did? We may never know, all we've got is some footage from the outside as the walls blew out."

XXXXXXXX

_Over the North Atlantic Ocean:_

"Honey? We'll be home before you know it, don't worry.", Dean Stoppable spoke lowly as he tried to calm his irate wife.

"Do. Not. Try. To. Sweet. Talk. Me.", she gritted her teeth so hard that they creaked in her mouth.

"We are going home, then we are going to repaint the inside of the house and make a nursery for the little girl.", she continued, "Then we are going to redo both bathrooms _and_ the kitchen."

"I know where we can put the nursery.", Dean replied with his eyes glinting.

"What are you thinking _**dear**__?", _Barb asked remembering the last time she saw that look Dean brought Ron's crappy scooter home.

"Just this, we need a room close to ours, right? So let's use Ronald's room for the new nursery.", he offered.

"OK.", she agreed. "So we put Ronald in the guest room, right?", she asked.

"Ah...no. I think we might be able to turn that attic space above the garage into a bedroom for him.", Dean was brainstorming.

"But there is only about six feet of clearance above the ceiling.", she reminded him.

"Ronald's only five foot two or three.", Dean confidently responded.

"No he's not. Our son is over five ten. He may even be six feet tall.", she replied.

"Not that I remember.", Dean assertively responded.

"You remember him from when he was a Freshman, Dean, trust me he's taller than you.", Barb pointedly told the now rapidly shrinking husband before continuing. "Now on another point, we have to get a bathroom up there for him and a way up and down the stairs."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Barb. He's young, he can manage without the added expense this would call for.", Dean interrupted, hoping to dissuade his wife from spending money he figured was unnecessary.

"Don't even go there with me on this Dean! You're already in enough trouble with me on the care and rearing of Ron as it is. You don't want to have me go back down _that_ road again.", she bored into his eyes as he submitted to her superiority on this matter before she continued.

"Now we're not going to be able to let the cars warm up there in the winter because of carbon monoxide either. And while we're at it the room will need insulating, heat, air conditioning and electricity too. You had better contact an architect to create the plans and hire a contractor to do the work...Or were you just going to have Ronald come home and find himself thrown out of his room with no notice?", she told her husband.

"I uh...hadn't thought of all that.", he admitted.

"Good, I'll call the people when we get home. I'll bet that Jimmie and Anne have great contacts with all the problems their boys give them.", she smiled.

"But honey I didn't want to spend that kind of money.", he tried to back out as Barb froze him with a 'look' he feared all the way back to his childhood.

"Ok, how about I tell Anne that Ron's rich, and that his _Father_ doesn't even want him to sleep in a bedroom in his own home. She's already pissed enough at us as it is.", Barb threatened as Dean flinched at the memory of that chewing out he received.

"And while we're at it, I wonder how long it'll take Ron and his lawyers to get a hold of the controlling interest in the trust.", she observed.

"Lawyers? Trust?... That could be trouble...I see your point honey. I'll make the money available to do the renovations for _'Ron's Room'._", he meekly came back, nearly having a heart attack at the thought of spending that much money.

XXXX

Hoo boy, I'm glad I'm not in Dean's shoes right now. But it looks like things are shaping up back home as Ron makes his way to his summer of ninja fun in Japan.

But on to the disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the gang are the property of the Disney Company. All others either are the creations of their own owners or their own selves, which at this time escapes me and Larry…

Oh yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Out There, In Here

**Again we thank the following for their Reviews, Shout outs, Alerts or Faves: Enterprise-CV6, whitem, readerjunkie, dearth57, Drakonis, Aurous, Man of Faith, AmericanGecko, Joe Stoppinghem, Cbarge, kaitlynchosenoneisme, Shadowglen, and Dareon Blackoak. It's much appreciated guys and girls. Thanks!**

**Last time Ron was making his way to his summer of Yamanouchi Days and Nights, with a Twilight of foreboding on the horizon, Kim is starting her summer of her muddled discontent with a side of everything while **_**Her Ron**_** is on the menu with some of the Cheerleaders, Barkin's having flashbacks at Church, Ron's 'rents are starting to see the light about the way they 'raised' their Son, and Tara is stewing over her BF.**

**But nothing new is known unless you start reading…**

Chapter 14

_Japan:_

"It appears you have learned to travel _light_ Ron-san.", Yori smiled remembering how many bags he had on his first trip to Japan.

"Well, I was in a hurry; if GJ had given me more than five minutes notice I could've at least had a change of boxers with me.", the blond teen replied to the two ninja. "As it was, their calling me for the mission screwed up several things I was going to take care of before coming here; packing was just one of them."

"Where did you **get** that shirt?", Hirotaka asked with slight distaste as he passed his flashlight's beam over the American teen wondering what he had been up to before making his way to Yamanouchi.

"I got it from one of Shego's hideouts Hiro, she sorta melted _my_ shirt, and I needed something to replace it."

Then spinning in place to show it off, "Quite the exchange, don't you think? A fifteen dollar Smarty Mart shirt of my own taste for this overpriced green and black monstrosity of hers to replace it.", he said sarcastically, "The only good thing is Shego might have actually worn this thing at one time.", a glazed look as he finished, then realizing what he said, "But you never heard me say that, right?"

At their curious looks, "Shego might be a bad ass, but she's pretty cute, except for the nose now.", Ron told them.

Yori asked, "Nose? What did you do Ron-san?"

"I head-butted her nose during our last encounter before coming here; there was blood everywhere. It sorta took the fight out of her.", Ron replied.

"We have not taught you that move Ron-san. That comes from Tae Kyon, which is a little known Korean Art.", Yori gave insight and tentative approval.

"It's also a 'Yellow Beard' technique too.", Ron teased.

"What is a 'Yellow Beard'?", Yori asked wondering what he had learned.

"It's a movie called 'Yellow Beard'; about a pirate. It's pretty funny.", he chuckled remembering one of the scenes of the ornery pirate breaking the nose of a very large bully in a tavern, "You guys need to rent it." Leaning over so that only Hirotaka could hear, "It has topless scenes."

Hirotaka snorted in return.

Then to Yori, "We might want to take another look at the burns, Yori. Your Grandmother has some ancient remedies from what I've heard."

Yori nodded, relieved for the change of direction in the conversation before she asked, "How is Kim Possible-san Ron-san?", as she guided the trio up the darkened path.

"Last I knew she was in the hospital for tests and I didn't get a chance to talk to her. I got called out on the mission instead. I hope she's alright.", he rambled on as his voice hardened.

Yori decided to explore this relationship a little more, "How are your feelings towards Kim Possible-san?"

"You **know** that I love her.", he replied.

"Have you told her how you feel about her?", Hirotaka asked glancing at his fiancée as they picked up the pace towards the school.

"No.", Ron simply replied, intending to let the issue die.

Yori asked, "Why not? She is sure to pay you heed now Ron-san. You _are_ a warrior hero."

"Not to her Yori. Kim sees me as her best friend, sidekick and sometimes foolish clown...period. Anyway, she's going to forget me soon. I have seen this vision time and time again. Why cause more anguish than is needed?", Ron stopped for a moment to look at the pair as his vision became more adjusted to the darkness now that Hiro had shut his light off.

"But you have proven yourself..."

"Not to KP, she still thinks of me as the buffoon I was in middle school and I will not go out of my way to change her opinion of me. If I have my way I'll just be the hero's sidekick again." Shrugging, "Besides, in a year, she'll be planning for college while she won't even remember my name." He sagged and sighed.

Then waving a hand ahead of them, "I expect to be here living in the dorm with the rest of the male students by the time she goes off to college anyway.", he told them as they began to move forward again.

Yori responded, "Surely Ron-san the situation is not so dire. She will be unable to not remember you."

"It's part of the recurring dreams I've had Yori; all the other ones have come true, why not this one?", he asked seeing that they were finally getting out of the densest part of the forest where the starlight helped them see better.

Hiro responded, "Maybe you should talk further with Sensei of your troubled feelings Ron-san. He may be able to help you. I do not like this at all; you are setting up an emotional barrier. I feel you must tear it down before it turns your heart to ice."

"Meh, my heart is already numb my friends. I've already resigned myself to become a full Yamanouchi Ninja and will do what Master Sensei assigns me once Kim is finally out of my life. I am too dangerous for anything else except to be used as an expendable mercenary.", he resigned himself with a sigh.

"But about your _sister_ Ron-san? What about her?", Hirotaka asked trying another path with Ron's emotions.

"And if I can't be in control a hundred percent, I'll be a danger to a baby...No thanks. I couldn't do that to a child. And it's pretty obvious by now that Mom and Dad don't want me around the house either; they've done such a _wonderful_ job of avoiding me lately." He looked into the night sky.

"Besides, their bringing in another child tells me they're setting themselves up to move on after I'm out of the house anyway. So I can take a hint, I'll move out when I go back in the fall and get the ball rolling earlier than they planned.", he lowered his voice as he explained his plans upon returning to Middleton this fall.

_'This is not good, Sensei must be made aware of this development.', _the male ninja thought of his American friend while considering possible future events.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The morning sun was bright and clear as Dean Stoppable made his second trip back to the taxi for the last of the bags. Barbara had already gone inside and was in the process of opening up the windows throughout the house to get some air into the place, turning on the whole house fan to get some air moving. _'This place feels like no one has been inside for months.'_

While Dean approached with the last load of bags, Barb completed a call to their Rabbi to see if he had any more news about their son other than the note that he had left for them from over a month before. After listening to the Rabbi, Barb's blood pressure went through the roof. Before her hapless husband entered the house with the final load she was tapping her left foot waiting for him.

"I made an appointment with Bernie at the I-Hop where he's waiting for us Dean. So turn on the air conditioner and let's get moving.", Barb snapped.

"I thought we could get the bags unpacked first and get a load of laundry started.", he replied.

"Those things can wait _Dear_, right now Rabbi Katz wants to meet with us. I think we are going to get a piece of his mind.", she warned.

"Yeah I know, I thought we could put this off.", Dean told her.

Barb's ire was now rising, "Oh really? Well let me tell you something Dean Stoppable. Plain and simple, we have neglected our only child. We could have asked questions, could have asked around about him, could have gotten a message to him...But **no** not us! That adoption agency may find out about this and have some pretty direct questions as well."

"OK dear, I guess we had better go face the music.", he replied knowing that he was in for some harsh questions from his spiritual leader.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Last day of tests Miss Possible.", the perky nurse smiled as she looked over the half eaten breakfast, "You know your appetite seems to be a little off today."

"Yeah, I miss my best friend, I hope he comes up to see me before I get discharged.", the young red head replied, "Anyway I've had help with all the other meals so it's no big."

As the nurse was listing the procedures that she was going to be subjected to on her last day of tests the door opened.

Seeing the movement Kim looked in hopes of finally seeing her friend of so many years. "Hi Mom.", Kim paused a moment before talking to her, waiting to see if Ron was behind her.

"Is everything alright Kimmie?", Dr. Possible asked.

"Uh...I was just waiting to see if Ron was here.", she replied sadly.

"No honey, he's not going to be able to visit with you, for a while in fact. I talked to Wade this morning; he told me that Ronald was enroute to Japan and will be there until the end of summer." Then seeing the surprised and confused look on Kim's face, "Ron told you he had to go to Japan didn't he?"

"Yes he did Mom, but I didn't believe him. I just thought he was being his usual goofy self back _there_ to lift my spirits, as always.", Kim whined.

"Honey you have to realize that Ronald has been working very hard all this time. He even continued going on Team Possible missions while you were gone…", Anne started to tell her daughter.

"MOM! How could he do that? It was hard for me and I had help from Wade and Rufus as well as Ron. I'll bet he bragged to everyone as usual too, and got big-heady again.", her voice strained.

"Kimberly I want you to know something, Ronald did not do anything to take your place in the Team. Every time the media wanted an interview, Ron deferred to Wade. Your best friend continued to stay in the background with them, except for a couple of times he was cornered by the Press. But he told them to talk to Wade or Global Justice because he wasn't cleared to discuss any information with them.", Anne stated clearly.

"_Are_ you sure?", she asked.

"Yes dear I'm quite sure; Wade made sure that your Father and I saw everything that was asked of him when it came to the Team. But Ron just wouldn't talk to them, he knew that was your job...Not his.", Anne clarified.

"You mean he didn't want the spotlight? None of the glory?", Kim asked in a small voice.

"No he didn't honey. The only reason that he ran those missions was because you weren't here to lead them. He kept the team running and gave _you_ as his reason for continuing them.", Anne explained about the young man and all he had done while her daughter was gone.

"And now he's not here to bring me a flower that he swiped from our garden?", Kim asked as her Mom shook her head with a soft smile.

"Mom, why did he have to go to Japan?", completely mystified about this new information of her lifelong friend.

"To make himself better honey; he's been doing it since a couple of weeks after you disappeared. That's been his only personal mission, as far as I can tell, since you disappeared in the park that night."

"But how could _he_ make himself better Mom? I tried for years to get Ron to grow up...I mean he was a child about so many things..."

"Kimberly Anne.", Anne told her gently with a knowing smile, "Ron did it on his own. Whatever happened forced him to mature."

Then Anne gave Kim a very pointed look. "And it's been noticed by more than your Father and me." "Huh?" Kim blurted as her Mother continued. "What with all the girls at school lining up for a shot at him, you might want to take yours before it's too late." a bemused smile now on the elder redhead's face.

Kim's jaw dropped, but Anne didn't give her time to regroup, "Now we're wasting the nurse's time. We'll talk later; if you get done soon enough I think we can have you home by dinnertime."

Kim shook her head and recovered, "Mom? Jessica and Crystal were here yesterday and they talked about Ron. Among _other_ things, they told me was that he had been whipped by the aliens after he got me through the portal. Why didn't you tell me about that?"

Anne paused to collect her thoughts, "Kimmie when that happened there was nothing we could do for Ronald. I witnessed the beating he took and to me it looked like he had been murdered." Eyes wide as dinner plates, Kim's jaw dropped in shock as Anne continued. "There was nothing we could do at the time; we could only observe the beating over the monitors in the lab tuned into the Kimmunicator. When it was done I had Wade try to run a scan on him to be sure one way or the other."

"And?" the tentative question from Kim.

"Well, somehow that young man survived...I don't know how he did it, but he did. No matter which way it went with Ron, I didn't want to give you any information about him because I was worried about your state of mind honey."

"My state of mind?", Kim asked when she got her voice back.

Taking Kim's hands in hers. "Yes Kim, _your_ state of mind. What would you have done if I told you that he had been whipped to death and just left on the ground back there? No one able to even go there and put blanket over his body or to bring him back. Your friend Tara was already beginning to mourn him." Tears in both women's eyes.

"Can you tell me how you would have acted? What you would have felt? How much anguish you would have heaped on yourself? Because he traveled to bring you home...to us. He risked his _life_ for you honey. I couldn't tell you until we mounted a recovery mission...And I do mean recovery. I was _sure_ he was dead at the time.", Anne told her daughter.

Kim paled at the thought of her friend laying alone on the rocky soil of that alien world, "But Mom why didn't GJ offer to bring him back? I mean **Ronnie **told me** they** sent him. Why didn't they try to get to him?"

"Your _Dr. Director_ didn't want to risk another person to bring Ronald back dear. It seems that in Global Justice's mind you were the only one worth saving." Kim gaped at this before her Mother continued. "However he beat the odds, again and Ronald will be back in a couple of months from whatever he's going to do in Japan."

Then leveling a look at Kim, "And as of right now, young lady, your job is to get better and to study to get through your Sophomore and Junior years. If you make it you'll catch up to your class and graduate with them. Now with that having been said, how did you like that machine Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"I'll try Mom and I want to get home to see everyone. Oh and that thing that you had me put on my head last night...It sorta gave me strange dreams.", she told her mother.

"I'll ask you to fill out a sheet about what you remember honey. Now you had better get on with the tests or we'll never get you out of here.", Anne prodded her daughter into moving.

"Yes Ma'am.", Kim replied following the nurse out of her room.

XXXXXXXX

_The Load Home:_

The super genius was furiously typing on his computer looking for raw materials for the new device he had imagined for his team leader. Making sure that he was ordering parts through a chain of over fifteen different servers and never the same ones twice he slowly found some of the more_ 'interesting' parts_ for the suit.

_'I'm not buying in large quantities, so I'll just add some things to a few university orders and have a Wadebot pick the stuff up late at night.', _he smiled to himself, _'If they only knew.'_

After checking off his recent requests Wade sat back and began to look over the schematics for the power cell of the finished unit._ 'It's going to take a lot of work, but I have to make it small.',_ he worried,_ 'If someone notices the outline of the power supply they could attack it and Kim could be left defenseless.'_

While he was waiting for the confirmation of the orders Wade casually hacked the Hospital secure site to see how Kim's tests were going.

_'Good she should be out today, maybe I'll call Ron and so that they can talk.',_ he mused as he hit the speed dial to Ron's cell phone,_ 'He's off? Well I can track his phone though some sites in Japan. Maybe I can send...Huh? No GPS tracking? Dammit Ron where the hell are you? Kim's gonna freak for sure when she finds out that we can't track you.'_

Another idea hit the genius. With a smirk he began designing._ 'A smaller Kimmunicator, like an old Dick Tracy wrist watch phone...But more capable. With the "SUPER GIRL SUIT", she would be almost unbeatable..."Super Girl Suit"?...Where did that come from?...Nah just __**"Super Suit"**__.', _he smiled as he worked feverishly.

Six hours later, Dr. Wade Load looked up and smiled again, _'Holographic imaging...we did it with the Holo-Kim a couple of years ago, that time when Ron got weird on that mission to Lord Fiske's castle...Maybe I can communicate better with Kim that way and get information to her faster.'_

"_Now how do I communicate with it? It's too small to have much of an antenna it has to work in the UHF range...Maybe 10 gigahertz...Definitely line of sight propagation. So what's going to give me worldwide coverage?...Satellites, that's it. I need either repeaters or digipeaters on the birds... Can't do it with the birds that are already in flight. I wonder if there's a certain someone who has Kim Possible's safety as a major concern? Yeah, I guess I'd better build the radios to make this work and get some ready to deploy soon.', _Wade thought as he made a call to a certain over protective rocket scientist.

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

_'Dammit, dammit, dammit to hell...Where is that blond haired clown? He makes it to Japan and right after that Customs Agent took him off for his interview, none of our Agents have caught site of him. Anywhere! Where the hell did he get off to?', _Betty ranted to herself as she looked over the reports that cluttered her desk.

Finally she hit her intercom, "Sandra, get Agents Maxwell and Du in here pronto. I have a mission for them."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm paging them right now.", came the reply from the Agent who was glad she wasn't going to be in the upcoming meeting.

XX

"Sit down Gentlemen.", Dr. Director started, "I have a very simple mission for the two of you."

Both Agents looked back and forth at each other and her.

"Yes Ma'am.", Du replied for them.

"Good. You are to go to Japan and find out where Stoppable is hiding. There is something about that Yamanouchi School that doesn't sit right and we have to make sure that they are not a threat to international peace and safety.", she informed them.

"Why didn't we just ask Stoppable?", Agent Maxwell asked confused as to why she was torqued.

"Global Justice did...Stoppable _graciously _declined to give us any information.", Betty replying, her eye hardening.

"Since the Middleton High School has Yamanouchi's phone number why don't we get it from them and call?", Du suggested, "And I was under the impression you had no use for him at GJ."

"We have already done that Agent Du. Yamanouchi politely told me to take a hike. I don't like that attitude.", she barked, "As for a use maybe, maybe not...I still don't trust him."_ 'And him being around just might screw up my 'other' opportunities.', _she kept to herself.

"Well we do have about ten Japanese Agents who are assigned to GJ; we could make sure that they all go with us. It will allow us to blend in better with the locals.", Maxwell suggested.

"I was planning on sending most of them. I'd still like one or two Japanese speakers here at headquarters...just in case you know.", Betty told them.

"Yes Ma'am I think we understand, I guess we'd better start writing orders.", Du stated.

"Good I expect you in the air within twenty-four hours.", Dr. Director replied.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton Mall Club Banana:_

"All right you two horn dogs. Crystal what's this I'm hearing through the grapevine that you offered to bed Stoppable?...Are you two out of your minds? And what about you Jessica?", the African-American beauty asked.

"Hey I'm just her agent, but maybe she'll toss me some leftovers as a bonus afterwards.", Jessica laughed.

"Not on your life Jessica, this one's _allll_ mine, you can have my older brother instead.", Crystal replied.

"Really! Thanks I'll be over to pick him up tonight.", her friend smiled

"Gah! You two...Ron as leftovers, you know that's not a picture that I need floating around in my head. It'll probably keep me awake tonight. Anyway the pictures have gotten great reviews from most of the girls. But I want to know who sent them to their friends in Upperton and Lowerton. I've gotten over fifty emails from girls out there who want Ron's number...If they get their hooks into him we may never get him back.", Monique ranted.

"I think the scope of interest is much wider than the Tri-City area girls." Crystal said.

"How so?" Jessica asked. "I only got from as far away as Upperton from some I know there who gave my address out there too. So where'd you get yours Crystal?"

"Don't know how exactly, but I got an email from somebody called 'redheadinmontana'. Anyone have an idea who that could be?", Crystal asked, "Whoever it is already seems to know Ron and Kim. It was a really weird email; the person in the email seemed to be like a fan trying to claim a toy or something."

"Doesn't Possible have some relatives in Montana?", Monique asked.

"Yeah her Dad has a brother up there. He's like on a ranch or something.", Jessica informed them.

"It makes no sense. I mean if I was a guy I'd be collecting girl pictures not guy pictures...Well unless he swung the other way.", Crystal added.

Monique suddenly remembered, "Kim has a younger cousin. She said that ...what's her name...Bess...Jess, no that's not it...Joss that's it Joss, she was infatuated with boys. So it could be her cousin. I think she's younger than we are, so she probably isn't a threat."

Jessica giggled, "But you know just for the amount of teen angst going on that would be so funny. I mean this is playing out like an episode of 'Agony County' with Danny and Charity."

"No teenybopper is getting her paws on my new boyfriend.", Crystal hissed

"Ron Stoppable is **NOT** your new boyfriend girl.", Monique growled.

"Still hurting over Bonnie's comments aren't you Monique?", Jessica laughed.

"Hey I'm Kim Possible's best female friend, I could make a case that I should end up with Ron before anyone else.", Mo countered.

"Well she did say that I could have him.", Crystal enlightened Monique.

"I'll bet that's just because she's dating Josh.", Jessica clarified.

"HUH? When did that happen? Did Tara and Josh break up?", Monique gasped more from the possibility of added competition than the gossip she thought was coming down.

"Kim has no idea that Josh and Tara are going steady...Then last night Josh gave Kim a gold and emerald necklace..."

"Kim got two necklaces?", Monique asked totally confused.

"No she got the one the Josh gave her. Tara was with him when he gave it to Kim.", Jessica explained.

"Umm, did you see the necklace?", Mo asked.

"Yeah Kim was gushing about it when we saw her at the hospital. According to Kim, Tara was with Josh when he gave it to her.", Jessica wondered if her and Crystal's suspicions were true.

"Describe it.", Monique ordered.

"Why?", Crystal asked.

"Just describe it...Did it have a total of eighteen stones? Fourteen of them bigger than the other four?", Mo asked in return.

"Yeah...How did you know?", Jessica inquired.

"Well girls either Kim Possible now has two gold and emerald necklaces that are very similar, which sounds pretty hard to believe or we have a major misunderstanding.", Mo began.

"What are you talking about?", Crystal asked as she glanced over to her cheer mate only to see her nod.

"Well the day that Ron got back he had to make a few purchases like clothes and a cell phone since he lost all that stuff. Anyway, he went shopping for something special for Kim after he got done with the things he needed for himself; and he bought it at a jewelry store. I should know because I helped him pick it out. After he left the mall he was planning on going up to the hospital to see Kim and give it to her.", Monique laid out to the two cheerleaders, "It was sort of his way to welcome Kim home."

"Where did Ron come up with the money for _that_?", Jessica asked, "I don't think you can get those at Smarty Mart."

"Like I said a jewelry store...like maybe 'Tiffany's'?", Monique hinted.

"That's an expensive place...How could he have money enough to shop in there?", inquired Crystal.

"I didn't ask and he didn't tell me either.", Mo replied, "It was his money and he used it to buy something very nice for his best friend. I thought that he could make some real points with it."

"Well if it's the same one we saw, he made points alright, but Josh collected them. Oh this is going to be great, I'm glad I'm not involved in this.", Jessica began to laugh at the possibilities of what could come of this with the blond haired teen, "Maybe Bonnie or Tara might want to talk about it."

"Yeah let's tell them to meet us at the Bueno Nacho here at the mall for lunch then we can get the lowdown.", Crystal smirked thinking that she might really enjoy having Ron as a boyfriend now.

Jessica made the two calls and the other cheerleaders were soon on the way to meet with their little group.

XX

A few minutes later, the brunette and the platinum blonde were sitting with their cheer buds and the gossip queen of Middleton High.

"Hey popular girl.", Jessica chided Bonnie as she and Tara sat down blushing.

"Shuddap Jessica. Somebody had to take the bull by the horns to find out about Stoppable.", Bonnie ranted.

"Well my Dad asked me why your name and phone number was in the men's restroom down at the arena...I couldn't tell him anything or he would have grounded me… for a month.", Jessica replied.

"Next time I'll demand to see the pictures first.", Bonnie promised.

"Next time?", Crystal asked, "I thought we got enough pictures to settle the bets."

"We did, but you never know. Now I'm been getting emails asking if it's fake.", the cheer captain growled.

"You know we could get Stoppable to stand up naked on live television.", Jessica suggested.

"Not **my **man you're not.", Crystal stated, her eyes narrowing.

"Your man?", Tara asked.

"Yeah Kim gave him to me. I asked and she Ok'd it.", Crystal 'clarified'.

"That's not quite what Kim said, Crystal.", Jessica replied, "She _only_ said she was dating Josh.."

"Kim **SAID WHAT?**", Tara almost jumped to her feet.

"A little jumpy aren't you Tara.", Jessica smirked.

"This is going too far! Is there anyway we can get a hold of Stoppable before this gets out of hand?", Bonnie frumped as she decided to get up and order some food.

"Ron's in Japan Bonnie. I told you what Wade said.", Tara reminded her friend as she got up and went to order as well.

A few minutes later two frustrated cheerleaders were back at the booth, but without their meals. "Maybe the food wasn't the best, but they always were fast. Now we have to wait cause they want to make sure of the quality of the food ...Someone tell me that this wasn't Stoppable's idea too.", Bonnie ranted piling on her scapegoat du jour.

"Yeah it was Bonnie. But when you think about it the tacos are fresher this way.", Monique replied.

Changing the subject, yet still focused on Ron, "I am gonna kill that little rat once I get my hands around his neck...Did you guys all hear what he got Josh to do?", the brunette growled.

"Yeah I think it's cute. It'll make Kim happy.", Jessica prodded, looking with amusement at Tara.

"And it will give Tara ulcers and migraines too. Somebody has to tell Possible that Josh is off the market.", Bonnie looked at Monique.

"Don't look at me girl. I don't plan on leading with my chin. Kim might be weak, but she can still kick my butt.", Monique replied.

"Well she can't beat us all up. She'd _bruise her knuckles_.", Bonnie mocked with a glare.

"So do you want to be first Bonnie?", Monique offered.

"Well no, I thought that if some of her friends wore her down a little. Or tied her up, maybe we can talk some sense into her about Josh.", Bonnie explained.

"Well since Crystal has offered to take Ron off Kim's hands, maybe she'll try and talk to her for us.", Tara hinted.

"Oh no you don't guys, I got what _I_ wanted; you're on your own here. When Ronnie gets back he is going to date an uninjured, unblemished girl...Me."

At their incredulous looks, "I'm sorry, but I'm not losing out on this, so you guys just go ahead and have fun with the train wreck that this is becoming as it comes down the mountain at all of you.", Crystal laughed figuring she was the only one coming out ahead.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton I-Hop:_

"Hi Rabbi Katz.", Barb Stoppable called out to the bearded man.

"Hi Rabbi, how are you doing?", Dean added

"Barb, Dean...Good to see you could make it back...some time this decade.", he stated, hardening eyes at the end.

"We just had an extended business trip with Barb's company. I thought we made that pretty clear when we left.", Dean started.

"When you originally left, you were going to be gone for about two weeks. _I_ knew about it, but either Ronald forgot or you _forgot_ to tell him...I know because he asked me after you had been gone for a week.", the Rabbi informed them.

"Well we tried to call home..."

"When Ronald was either out on one of those Global Justice missions or at school... Hell Dean, why don't you at least buy an answering machine for your home phone? Maybe a cell phone so that you can call your son." Barb glared triumphantly at Dean as he sank in his seat while Rabbi Katz continued on.

"You could have at least called me and I could have relayed any information to Ronald. Would that have been so hard?...I'm normally in my office most hours of the day, but you never called. All you left was a crummy note.", Bernie was rolling now.

"You could have called the Possibles or the Henkles, even. But no, you didn't even call the school. You know they would have pulled your son into the office to get him the message." Narrowing his eyes before the finish as Dean sank lower in his seat.

"In short I am very disappointed in you Dean." Then turning to her, "And you too Barbara, you've let your husband get by with this attitude way too long. What would you have done if Ronald had gotten hurt? Maybe in need of permission for an operation, he could have died waiting on you two...You have both been a disappointment to me as responsible parents.", Bernie paused, both parents now sitting low in their seats.

Bernie took a deep breath, "Now this is what I want you to do..."

XX

"Now do you both understand?", the Rabbi asked.

Barb spoke for both of them as they both nodded with their heads down, "Yes Bernie, we'll make an appointment today and get in as soon as the counselor can find time for us."

"Very good, I will be in contact with her as well...So don't try to weasel out of this because I'll be watching.", he replied as he finished his coffee.

"We'll do it even if I have to drag the oblivious one kicking and screaming into her office.", Barb replied.

"If you have trouble with him give me a call.", Bernie advised with a twinkle in his eye, "I might be able to get the Mad Dog offensive line to carry him for you."

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Ron-san, Sensei told us to escort you to his abode when you arrived. He will have tea and rice cakes to appease your appetite from the long journey.", Yori told her friend.

"Thank you Yori-san and Hirotaka-san. I am in need of rest, but I will follow your instructions. It has been good to see you both again and I'm looking forward to spending some time training with the two of you.", the blond teen replied as he was led under the waterfall that guarded the main entrance to the ninja school.

Quietly they led the American teen across the training yard to the master's residence.

When they arrived at the old door Hirotaka knocked once, waited two seconds, and then rapped twice more.

"Please come in my friends, it is early and the rest of the school is still asleep except for the guards.", an old serene voice sounded from behind the door.

Sliding open the door Hiro led and bowed as he removed his shoes, Ron followed and did the same. Yori followed and closed the door. All walked to the ninja master as he was seated behind a table on the floor. "Please honor me and sit for a slight repast my friends.", he asked.

"May I serve the tea Master?", Ron asked.

"You are a guest Ron-san, so at this point, no. Since you are a warrior hero you will receive that training as well as learning to write traditional Japanese Poetry in Kanji. Since there are specific styles you will learn the one of your choosing.

"Thank you Master I have watched others write and I wish to learn. I understand that the training this time will be more severe. I feel that I am ready to begin as soon as I find a gi.", Ron responded eager to get started.

"I have been told about your injuries Stoppable-san. You must rest today. Your body must heal and when we are done here I will begin to show you techniques that will allow you to heal faster.", Sensei informed him.

"But be aware using these techniques are not without danger. They will take a toll on your body and if you do not meditate enough or consume enough food, the techniques simply will not help you. After Yori-san and Hiro-san leave for their daily workouts I will begin your instruction."

"Thank you Sensei, I am honored that you have given me this chance.", Ron replied.

"This will be a hard day Stoppable-san, you have much to do before you may rest completely, but let us take sustenance first.", the older man told him.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne opened up her cell phone. "Anne? This is Barbara; we're in and we're going to get some sleep, then make some phone calls. How about if we meet you for dinner?", Barb asked.

"Why don't you come to our house? Kimberly should be released today and I'd like her to have a couple of normal days before she gets back into the swing of things.", the surgeon replied.

"That's fine, we'd like to see Kimberly as well.", Barb told Anne as she stared at her husband.

XXXX

Pretty wild chapter there, don't you think? Repercussions and estrogen flying around, you almost need an Air Traffic Controller to keep up. But that's another story.

And once again, to starve the Legal Profession before they start feeding on Larry and me: Those folks from the Kim Possible Show are the property of the Mouse Ears Empire, long may they live within their means, and not ours.

All else is the property of those who made them up or are their own creations…

Oh, by the way, "Stepping Up", the first of several Side-stories accompanying this tale was posted the other night. It gives a little insight into how Bonnie came to be who she is in our main tale, and a glimpse into Ron's increasing involvement with GJ since Kim's disappearance. Please check it out if you haven't done so.


	15. Chapter 15

Out There, In Here

**Thanks and shout outs for Reviews, Alerts and Faves go to the following, with gratitude: readerjunkie, Enterprise-CV6, kaitlynchosenisme, Drakonis Aurous, vase, whitem, Man of Faith, Cbarge, AmericanGecko, Tolreve Fodrol, DragonMasterFlex, gamerjamc and Sefirot!**

**Last time Ron was getting settled in so he can resume his studies at Ninja High. Still some bugs in the system about his outlook, but maybe things will start to change… Ron's 'rents are home and now the barrages they've been getting will be from point blank range this time. Kim's started to learn a few things of life in Middleton since she's been gone and Wade's project is taking off. Betty's starting to send her blood pressure off the charts about where Ron's been and a few cheerleaders are starting to salivate over getting one over Kim about her best friend. But Monique and Tara aren't going to let that go unchallenged.**

**Things are starting to simmer on at least two places on the planet, but you won't know about boiling pots until you start reading…**

Chapter 15

_Yamanouchi Training Area, Northern Japan:_

Slowly the lone figure made his way towards the crowd he was trying to mingle in with. Hair and exposed skin darkened to blend in with the residents of the small village, his orders were to observe their activities and report back to his instructors without being captured or exposed as an infiltrator.

'_Someone is watching me.',_ he cringed as his hair seemed to stand up on the back of his neck in alarm. Slowly checking over each shoulder but seeing no one he continued with the mission.

The last five weeks had been a living hell. When the blond American teenager went to bed, those nights when he actually was able to get to bed, he was exhausted. Unfortunately this exercise would not allow him to rest for another three to four days, leaving him to wish that he felt numb instead of dead.

The last two weeks he had been training in deep covert information gathering in this remote area set aside for that purpose instead of the main campus. Within another week he knew he must return for more combat and meditation training with Master Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka. Then it would be time for the final exercises before going back home to Middleton.

_'Ah Middleton.. and HER. Not much I can do about going back to that is there? I see her in my future, but I see her forgetting me too. It's inevitable so I'd better just get used to the whole thing coming up and moving on when it does."_ Shrugging his shoulders at the thought before another reflection interrupts.

"_But Sensei's worried about something...something big. I wonder what it is?',_ he considered while trying to clear his mind and concentrate on the task at hand.

Moving slowly again he spied some clothing hanging out to dry behind a small hut. Seeing an opportunity to camouflage himself as a local for his reconnaissance mission, he soon had a shirt and a pair of trousers that fit him well enough, but there was a problem with the shoes he 'acquired'. They were two sizes too small.

'_Damn if this is all I can find for shoes around here, I'll just have to make the best of it...damned canoe feet. Oh well here goes.' _ Rolling his eyes he jammed his feet into them, grimacing at the discomfort.

He moved off into the underbrush that ran along a small road he'd use for his insertion into the town hoping that the owners of his disguise wouldn't recognize their own clothing…If so it was another beating by the instructors for being stupid. The last one left him urinating blood for two days even after using the healing abilities that Master Sensei had taught him a month earlier. After about a mile he turned back to the small road to make his way in.

After a while he caught up with two children; one was hobbling, the other had the girl's arm over his shoulder to support her. _(Are you alright?),_ he asked.

The boy answered for them_, (Sir my sister has twisted her ankle. Can you help us? I am too small to carry her.)_

_(Yes I can help you. Do you live in the village ahead?),_ he inquired.

_(We do and we're late for dinner, our mother will worry over our tardiness.),_ the boy replied with a look of concern.

Ron looked at the girl, _(I do not know much about First Aid, but I can carry you home. Is that alright with you?)_

_(Yes, and thank you Sir.),_ she replied now gaining a voice.

_(It is alright, I have a strong back, but a weak mind. I am capable of making sure that you get home.),_ he replied with a small smile..

_(Thank you Sir.),_ she replied shyly.

The young girl opened up her arms for him to pick her up, and then Ron followed the boy.

_(Are you from around here?),_ she asked the young man carrying her.

_(Once I was, but my family moved when I was not much older than you are now. I grew up in a village not far up the road from here and I have decided to go there for a week to see some of my old friends I played with when I was a child. Since I am starting a new job far away from here I do not know when I will have time again to visit or if they will be there after that.),_ he replied remembering the simple lies that he had constructed for his cover story.

_(What is your name Sir?),_ the girl asked.

_(Inushi Tamaru at your service.),_ he laughed, bowing slightly with her in his arms. A slight stumble brings a giggle from his passenger.

_(I am Mishi Timitshu and this is my brother Shimu, I am pleased to meet you Sir. Thank you for carrying me home to my parents.),_ she giggled again.

_(It is not my place, but would you care to eat with us? I am sure we will have plenty and my father may insist as a way of paying you for your kindness.),_ she asked.

_(I wish that I could, but my time is short and I have much to discuss with my friends. I must be on my way or I will have to sleep in the open tonight.),_ Inushi/Ron told her as he glanced around making sure that he was alone with the two children.

In time, he entered the village and took the girl to her family's home. An older man stood outside as the three made their way up the stone-lined street to their abode.

_(Father this man found us on the road. I was hurt and he carried me home.),_ Mishi quickly told the older man as Inushi set her down.

_(Sir I am in your debt, my name is Tama Timitshu. May I ask the name of one I should honor?),_ he asked.

_(It was nothing Sir, but my name is Inushi Tamaru. I am just passing through on a vacation of sorts when I found your children on the road. It was my honor to help as I could to make sure that they returned home safely.),_ the stranger replied.

_(Would you care to eat with us? Actually, I must insist. You have expended much energy carrying my daughter home and you must be hungry.),_ he requested.

_(I suppose I could spare a few moments Sir, but I have to be on my way soon to make my old home again before nightfall.),_ Inushi replied.

_(Oh where is your home?), _the father asked.

_(It is the village of Hunhubi. It has been many years since I lived there though. I only remember a few of the people and most of them were children at the time I left.), _Inushi replied.

_(Ah I know of the village. It has fallen on hard times. The mining company is trying to force them out.), _the father confided_, (It is good you came now because the village may not be there in a few years.)_

_(I am sorry to hear that. I hope my friends still reside there.), _Inushi replied_._

_(Please come in and eat with us, we shall talk more.), _Tama instructed.

_(It will be my honor Sir.),_ the stranger replied bowing to the elder.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"James, Anne it's good to see you again. Dean has the grill going and we'll be able to eat in a little while.", Barbara Stoppable told their friends from up the street.

"It's good to come over Barb, glad you invited us. So how are the renovations coming?", Anne asked.

"Well the bathrooms are done as is the kitchen. Ronald's new room should be ready in a few weeks.", Barb replied.

"Did Dean have a heart attack spending all that money?", James chuckled.

"Almost...But I think he finally saw the good side of this. Now Ronald has his own entrance and won't have to bother coming through the house to get to his room anymore. He's going to have a big bathroom and a large bedroom. Once he sees it I'm sure that he'll be very happy with it.", Barb confided, "So what are the kids doing tonight?"

"Well Jim and Tim are spending time at a friend's house and Kimmie is out on a date with Josh." Anne related with a sigh. "Really?" Barb cut in. "And how did this come about?

"It seems that Ron made him ask her out to finish the date she disappeared in all those months ago. But one thing Kim isn't aware of right now is that Josh's _girlfriend_ Tara is climbing the walls over this so you should be very glad that your son isn't around the Cheer Squad right now.", Anne informed her.

*"I bet.", Barb replied*.

"Yes, and you ought to hear the latest on all that." *Anne informed her further*. "We'll talk later when the men aren't around, ok?", Barb asked looking at James' knowing nod. The formerly out of the loop Mother now anxious to get up to speed with more of Ron's life.

"Other than that, Kim tested through her Sophomore year and she's getting close to doing the same thing with her Junior year as well.", Anne finished.

"Getting back to Ronald, have you heard from him lately?", James asked.

"Yes Ronnie called a few weeks ago. He's pretty busy at the cultural studies school in Japan right now and is doing fine. It's good we finally got a hold of him; I was very worried about him until he called. I mean I literally sat on my hands for about three weeks after we got back before we heard anything.", she told them.

"So, what does he think about the renovations?", James inquired.

"Well Dean wasn't going to tell him...You know the _'this is our way of telling you' _thing that he does, but I convinced him that might not be a good idea.", she smiled cryptically.

"Oh how did you get him out of that habit?", Anne asked.

"I told him he was sleeping on the couch for the duration of our marriage if he didn't change his ways. He snapped to on the spot, so I doubt if we'll have much of that problem again. If we do I know how to get his attention.", Mrs. Stoppable smiled in triumph.

"Great that's all I need is for Anne to hold **that **over my head.", James grunted.

"Don't worry Jimmie, you're doing just fine.", Anne smiles slyly before whispering in his ear, "And tonight I'll wear the black one for you." Pulling back to see him now smiling broadly.

"Now tell me more about Kimberly's date.", Barb gushed as James excused himself from what was sure to become an estrogen-laden conversation, to see what the other adult male was doing with the grill outside.

After James went out on the deck Anne changed gears and asked her friend, "Barb? How's therapy going?"

"Well we've been going for over a month; twice a week and I think we've finally gotten to the root of the problem. Somehow it's something that Dean got from his parents. I should have recognized it, but my parents always taught me that the man is the head of the house and all that. Now I just have to keep track on what's going on.", Barb informed her.

"Is Ron going to participate when he gets home?", Anne asked with a knowing look.

"Oh you'd better believe he is going to participate when he gets home.", Barb told her, "Ron is going to have to take part if for no other reason then to break the chain, so to speak."

"Good hon, if you need any help let me know." Anne promised.

"Thanks I will.", replied Barb.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton Cine:_

"Thanks for going out with me Josh. I hope this makes up for our last date.", Kim said as she slipped her arm through his and put her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yeah that was pretty weird...I mean I had a good time, but it was weird all the same.", suddenly slowing, "Now we're not going to see any movies in the park this time are we?", he nervously asked looking a bit nauseous all of a sudden.

"Are you alright Josh?", Kim asked seeing him turn pale.

"Huh... Oh yeah Kim. I was just thinking about.. something else.. yeah that's it. It's nothing, really.", he lied._ 'God Tara's gonna kill me and Stoppable and then put us in unmarked graves. Nah she'll save money and just make one hole...Damn I'll be taking a dirt nap next to Stoppable for all eternity.'_

"What do you want to see Josh?", she asked shaking him out of his imagined eternal anguish.

"Oh! Yeah! Movie.. Well I'd love to see 'Bricks of Fury 3000: The End in Sight', but 'Starlight Delight' is a good one to see too from what I've heard.", he responded.

'_Aw man that's the movie I wanted to see with Tara. Now the experience is going to be ruined...Damn you Ron Stoppable! I wish I could get my hands around your scrawny neck. Why couldn't you tell her how you felt you idiot?'_

Kim laughed, "I didn't know you liked the 'Bricks of Fury' series." Bemused shaking of her head, "That's so like Ron though, he's so juvenile at times I wonder if he'll ever grow up." A sigh, "Oh well it's really not my problem anymore."

"Anyway I haven't heard from him since he left for Japan. He's probably spending all his time gaming on the computers over there, so he doesn't even have time to send me a simple email.", Kim huffed as she continued.

"So you haven't heard from him either since he left?", Josh asked.

"No, I haven't and I'm a little upset about that too. It's not that hard to just send a simple email.", Kim grated out.

"Have you ever thought that it could be he might not be in a place where he could send emails?", Josh asked.

"Oh c'mon Josh, you don't actually believe that there's any place in the world where you can't send a simple email to someone? Are you sure he just isn't goofing around somewhere, too lazy even to drop his best friend a line?", Hurt mixing in with confusion and anger.

"What's the matter Kim?" Josh turned to face Kim. "You don't think Ron doesn't care about you? Is that it?", Josh asked.

"Well maybe.", Kim started to reply.

"Kim, look, you've got to remember he's the only person who dared to cross into that other dimension to bring you back. In fact he jumped at it when that mission came up.", as the gravity of that statement started to sink in Josh continued.

"If that doesn't mean anything to you, then I don't know what does, but I'm absolutely sure that he thinks about you all the time.", Josh said knowing it was not his place to reveal what he felt were Ron's feelings towards Kim. But upon seeing her blush he figured she must have some of the same emotions for her best friend.

"I'm just not sure what to think Josh and I don't have much time to dwell on it either. Mom and Dad keep me pretty busy studying to catch up with our class and in a week or two I'm going to test out so I can enter my Senior year with all of you.", Kim deflected, "Besides that I haven't had very much time on my hands either since I've been trying to get back into shape for cheerleader tryouts."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much Kim with football tryouts going on in another month; he'll be back before you know it." Looking off a bit, "It's hard to believe the he's been gone over a month and then a month before that bringing you home." "Yeah, the time has really flown by this summer.", Kim responded, before Josh went on about Ron.

"Man, I wonder if his parents have even heard from him... Just him and Rufus all alone at his house for weeks at a time while you were gone.", Josh reflected.

"You don't know how lonely he was when you weren't here. Except for people crying on his shoulders about you no one paid him much attention except maybe for Monique...or Crystal..." at the redhead's sudden heated look his way, "But that's just the way it looked to me.", Josh told her as he bought the tickets to the chick flick.

Kim, ignoring nearly all Josh related to her about Ron up to that point, except for, "Football tryouts, huh?...I wonder how he got Barkin to let him try out. Water boy or manager is more his speed than anything else.", she chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that too loud around Crystal or Tara Kim, they do like what they've seen.", rubbing his chin, "I don't know, maybe Bonnie does too.", Josh mused after a moment , _'I guess she really doesn't have any feelings for him if she's going to rip him like that.'_

"So I've _heard_." An icy edge to Kim's voice. "I've learned that some of them want to use Ron as a _plaything_.", she heatedly finished.

"Oh you mean Crystal? Yeah I guess so, she does seem to have a little crush on your best friend.", Josh replied a little too innocently.

"A _little_ crush! Josh she wants to rape him! That's like, you know...S..s..s..sexual _assault_! With _Ron_ of all people!", Kim frantically blurted out.

"Well maybe she'll get over it by the time Ron gets back. Besides Barkin will keep him bruised up and busy during football season and I'm sure he's going to want to rest up from all that abuse and not partake of that other kind of abuse if he's going to stay sharp on the field.", Josh laughed trying to calm down the redhead.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I guess there is something good to come from Ron going out for the team even if most of his time is spent on the bench.", Kim laughed calming down with a bemused smile at the mental image of her klutz of a friend sitting next to the water cooler.

"Uh Kim, I don't think Barkin has ideas of Ron Stoppable being a benchwarmer. I got a chance to see the notes he made from the Spring Training films and I have a feeling he's looking at Ron as a starter.", interrupting her daydream of Ron's 'plight' on the football team.

"**Ron **a_**starter**_? Come on Josh, you can't possibly believe that? You must have been listening to Ron bragging on himself, as usual, while I was gone. Face it Josh, Ron just isn't _that_ good.", Kim ranted lowly as they found their seats..

"Are you so sure about that Kim?", Josh asked.

"Yeah...yeah I am.", she lowered her voice even more as the previews came on.

"Kim you may not have been around to see it, but Ron is a _lot_ better at a lot of things then he used to be.", the artist informed her.

"Well he couldn't get much worse Josh. Trust me he's still a kid inside...and I should say outside as well. I seriously doubt if he'll ever grow up.", Kim now replied with a sad smile.

_'Ron, why haven't you called? Do I really have something with Josh?...If I do then why do I think of you all the time? I need to talk to you, please give me a call...I need to hear your voice.'_

Josh Mankey the John Alden of his day, stuck between two different kinds of denial in this whack polyhedron of teen angst, romance and desire, looked over at his 'date' and saw her biting her lip.

_'I wonder if she's going to be alright. For someone who thought so little of Ron she sure talked about him a lot...Is she finally feeling something for him?', _worry and hope competing within.

"Kim are you going to be ok?", he finally asked, now prepared to spill the beans about the necklace and Ron's feelings for her.

XXXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

The rapid, increasingly erratic, twitch of the platinum blonde's left eye was starting to unnerve those present at what was supposed to be a light snack amongst friends. In fact said friends were now nervously huddled up in the booth and distancing them from their blonde friend who was sitting by the window. Every so often, the blonde would pause, shoot a glance out the window then back to her friends, and the eye twitch would start up again, more frantic than previously.

At careful random moments, so as to not set their friend off, they would slowly glance between them, the blonde and the door, mentally calculating their chances of getting to it alive if their friend suddenly went postal on them.

Right about the time they collectively figured out whether all would make it out or all minus one, sacrificing the slowest for survival of the pack you know, there came the voice of a brave soul in their midst. Knowing just how hair-trigger their friend was at this point, it was lucky for them that the owner of said voice knew the on-edge blonde longer than the rest of the pack put together.

"Settle down Tara. You know Josh won't do anything; he is your boyfriend after all, right? Besides we have spies at the cinema to make sure he doesn't.", Bonnie's smile wasn't as brave as she really felt inside as she tried to lessen her friend's nervousness.

"IknowIknowIknowIknowIknow!" the frantic blonde blurted out, wringing her hands.

'_Whew! Surviving another day.'_ ran through the minds of pack as the blonde's gush signaled the promising release of the pent up aggravation, with the potential of no bloodshed in store for the pack.

Now her _prey_ on the other hand…

"But this is so tough! Sure we laughed about the possibility of it happening...Just a good ole time while we were talking about it… I was there when Kim called Josh up to ask him _out _and all that, but_ y_ou don't know what angst is until you're in that situation guys.", Tara unloaded to them with a frown on her face.

"I know Tara, and I promise that I _will_ hurt Stoppable over this.", Bonnie told her friend.

"Ah...No you won't Bonnie, I'll let you scold him, but there'll be no talk about hurting _my_ boyfriend.", Crystal warned the cheerleader captain.

"I second that Bonnie, no hurting what Crystal may want to share with me; 'seconds' if you know what I mean.", Jessica giggled as she air quoted.

"Seconds?", Bonnie asked.

"You know what seconds are Bonnie. If you don't remember, I can call Alan Spine over here to enlighten us all about '_seconds_'.", Jessica told the brunette.

Bonnie paled for a moment, "Uh...No we don't have to do that Jessica, I'm sure that Crystal would be willing to share with you once in a while...That is what friends do...Right girls?"

Tara looked at Crystal, whose eyes were narrowing. "I think that we might want to shelve that discussion for another day when we're a whole lot calmer.", the blonde told them, definitely not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Well if I have to share Ronnie Pooh with other girls then I don't see why Tara can't share Josh with Possible.", Crystal offered in stating her case of 'first dibs' calling the shots with the boys.

"**Ronnie Pooh**?", Bonnie violently shook her cocked head for a second trying to wrap her mind around _that_ picture. "Ronnie Pooh?... Where the hell did you come up with **that **Crystal?", she finally asked after pausing several seconds.

"Possible gave him to me, and it's my pet name for him. What of it?", she responded.

"Kim can't give you a human being, **Crystal**! Only Ron can give himself to you, you… oh never mind, what's the use.", Bonnie gave up trying to explain.

"I know that Bonnie; all _I'm_ going to do is make sure he gives himself to me.", looking off in the distance, "Now I'm thinking I can rub his back after those two-a-days Barkin has planned for the football team in about five weeks… and he can sooo pay me back since he _is_ a gentleman, right?", Crystal dreamily sighed.

At this point Bonnie's mind was in deep recycle mode and she was seriously considering talking to Crystal's parents about her fixation with the blond haired young man that they had been discussing, when several boys from the high school showed up to break up the conversation about teen angst and the best friend of Kimberly Anne Possible.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Training Area, Northern, Japan:_

The stranger walked a brisk pace trying to tire some of the children following him from the hasty meal he had consumed only a couple of hours previously.

_(Children, it is getting dark now. Don't you think that you should be going home to your parents?),_ Inushi Tamaru asked them.

_(We want one more story Sir.), _they chanted in unison.

_(I would, but it is now too late. And you must go home or your parents will worry. They may think that I have kidnapped you or are some kind of monster preying on children. They will hunt me down and I will not have done anything bad.),_ Tamaru chided them all.

_(But we want one more story Sir.),_ they chanted again.

_(When I come back through I will spend an afternoon telling you stories, but for now go home and be safe.), _he pleaded.

_(Do you promise?), _one girl asked.

_(I promise on the Emperor's magic cloak.),_ Inushi replied with a gentle smile, placing a hand over his heart.

_(Yay on the Emperor's magic cloak.), _they chanted as they turned around and headed back to their village.

Waiting a few minutes Inushi turned into the woods and returned to the village he had just come from to gather up his stealth suit.

A few minutes later he passed the children without making a sound giving them much room so as not to be heard. When he arrived at the village he quickly donned the suit that he had hidden and placed the clothing he had stolen into the dark shirt to carry with him.

As Ron made to leave a couple of voices could be heard. _(We must call ahead. This Inushi fellow must be caught and beaten again. Maybe then he will quit the trials.),_ One man told the other.

_(He has been beaten twice already, quite savagely it seems as our orders dictated. The dark one wants him dead it appears.),_ the other voice replied.

_(No he just wants him out of the school. The headmaster is getting senile... Just think Chosen One...It's just as mythical as the Monkey Master.),_ the first laughed.

_(Yes I agree the idea of the Chosen One is foolish. Come we must tell them before he gets there.),_ the second urged.

_(We kept him busy with the children, he will not get there for hours yet.),_ the first stated.

_(Even if he runs all the way, they will be waiting for him. Then we will get extra pay for this.)_, the second said.

The first voice told him,_ (Let's make the call, if they kill him it will just be easier this way and that fool Sensei will be replaced by a more worthy headmaster.) _Ron froze here.

_'So all these beatings I've received have been part of a plan to get rid of me and discredit Master Sensei? Man I thought that was all part of the training, but I never figured on this… Now what do I do? They're expecting me...' _Pausing while slowly sinking to the ground, _'No they're expecting me tonight, not tomorrow night or the night after.'_

Thinking further,_ 'Though this was supposed to be a test of my ninja skills and Sensei didn't want me to use the monkey power, maybe I had better change how this is playing out.'_

Looking slowly around him._ 'I have to find a hidey hole for a couple of days and return to that village on my timetable, my terms. That ought to freak them out. But Sensei must know about this; I have to get word to him.', _Ron/Inushi worried as he slowly backed into the underbrush.

The ninja trainee traveled away from the road at a forty-five degree angle to distance himself from the village where his 'enlightenment' took place and towards his eventual destination. After about two hours he stopped, cleared his mind and willed a little of the power up to search his surroundings for others to avoid and places to hole up in for a while.

Feeling the presence of bats, he followed their scent to a cave opening and entered the dark abyss.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton:_

Josh held the door open for the fiery red head as they exited the theater. "That was a nice movie Kim, would you like to go out for a bite to eat?", he asked.

"Yeah but no Bueno Nacho, for some reason I don't feel like that tonight.", Kim replied a little sadly.

"Well how about some sit-down Italian Kim? There's a new one in town and this time of night they're not very full.", Josh suggested.

"Oh that sounds nice Josh, that is so thoughtful of you...", Kim gushed but Josh interrupted her before she could continue.

"Ron told me about the place and he thought that you might like to go to it. You know before he left."

"Ron thought of this?", Kim, incredulous.

"Does that surprise you Kim? Ron has always thought about you. I thought that's what best friends do for each other.", the artist replied.

"Yeah that's what best friends do.", she answered softly.

_'God Ron, why did you have to go away? What was so important that you couldn't stay here for the summer? That's driving me crazy! Was it something I did or said? If so, I'm sorry if I drove you away.'_

"Josh.", Kim asked prodding for more information after thinking about what Crystal and Jessica had told her while she was in the hospital, "Do you know why Ron went away?"

"Yes Kim...Yes I do; and a few of us have an idea about that too. You know the official word is he went back to Japan for a cultural exchange trip, just like the first one right after you disappeared.", Josh paused wondering if he should let her know what he thought was going on when Kim cut him off.

"Yes I know all about the official line of Ron going off on that cultural thing, but he told me it was a _ninja school_." She deadpanned. "Now how am I supposed to believe that?", she asked a little too harshly.

"He _told_ you that?" Josh exclaimed his eyes widening, and then looking off in the distance, "Well, that would help explain a lot about Ron Stoppable over the last eighteen months..."

Turning back to her, "Kim, think about this for a minute, ok? Now when you think about Ron, do you see him as anything other than what he was before you left?"

After thinking on this she shook her head no. "He's always been goofy old, childish _Ron_ to me Josh; I just don't think I'll ever see him any other way." _'But I'd like to.'_ Kim thought sadly.

Josh continued. "Ok Kim there's that, but believe me when I say that Ron's different from whatever you remember about him. For one thing his whole attitude and outlook changed shortly after you disappeared."

"Really? He didn't seem all that different to me when he and I spent that time together back there.", Kim waved her hand off to the past incident. "Ron's behavior wasn't that much different than from before."

"Well, maybe he wanted to bring something from home that you were familiar with to make you feel comfortable after all that time you spent in such an alien environment. And maybe that turned out to be what you knew or believed him to be. Did you ever think of it that way?", Josh asked. Kim shook her head no as he continued.

"Well, besides his attitude changes I've watched him do some things that I just can't describe; some of it quite amazing.", Josh shook his head in wonder.

"Oh? What kind of things?", Kim shot back.

Tapping his chin in contemplation, "Oh just some things I've seen Ron do in gym class or in Barkin's spring football films, and things I've seen in video caught by the media of some of the Team Possible missions he went on."

"And that baby fat of his?" Kim nodded, remembering her best friend changing shirts for missions in the past. "From what's been seen of him in the locker room or in gym class? Gone.", Josh said to a now very stunned Kim'.

"You know, except for the baggy clothes he wears all the time you'd never know that he's got quite the physique too. And if he didn't have to wear gym shorts and a t-shirt, no one would ever know it either."

Revelations still rolling in on Kim shocking her further about her best friend as Josh went on.

"And if he didn't slouch so much I'd bet he'd be about six feet tall or thereabouts. But if Ron went to some ninja school every time he went to Japan, that would explain a lot of things about him…and maybe that Yori girl who showed up one day.", Josh, thinking back on the year before.

"Yori girl? What. Yori. Girl?", Kim asked, eyes dangerously narrowing.

"Oh, she's that cute Japanese girl who came looking for him about something last year... _Very_ nice." Josh sighed as Kim growled, shaking him out of his pleasant reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Well anyway Ron went off with her somewhere, and he came back a few days later alone. Nobody knows what happened with all of that, but she's one of the reasons the girls in school are a little nervous right now.", Josh told her.

"Nervous? About what?"

"Competition, that's what."

"_Ron_?"

"Ron.", he said. "It seems a couple girls at school have made some passes at Ron back then, but for the most part I guess he ignored them. And some of them were pretty blatant...You know like what Hope and Crystal did...and I think Monique, too.", the artist informed her as they walked to the new Italian eatery.

"Monique?", Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, but that was only a rumor though. You'd have to ask her. But I'm pretty sure about Hope and Crystal.", he said to her.

"I know some of the things about Crystal, Josh. She asked me if she could _**date**_ Ron. Since _we're_ dating I didn't see a problem with that.", Kim told him not seeing him stiffen for a second, "So what do you know about Crystal?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, she used practically any tactic at her disposal, honorable, sexual or otherwise, to get his attention. One that comes to mind as really going out on the far edge of sexual was the still-wet-from-shower-and-sheer-shirt-no-bra one she used on Ron that one day. At least according to Tara she did, I wasn't anywhere around when it happened.", Josh told her, "And well, Hope did the same thing another day. I think Crystal got the idea from Hope, but I don't know."

"Yeah she and Jessica gloated about it to me...And speaking about Tara, Josh what's with you and her? You two seem to spend a lot of time together. Is there something I should know?", Kim nervously asked.

Josh paused a moment to collect his thoughts, both to bring the red head up to speed with his life and do it in such a way as to not hurt the young woman with him.

He stopped and took both of her hands in his, "Uh...Kim...You know that we were never going steady and when you disappeared...I just didn't know what to do even with Ron helping me out with the guilt and all from that night."

"Go ahead Josh.", Kim nodded and waited, feeling her hopes begin to fall around her.

"Kim...Tara and I have been dating...", her eyes widening in surprise, then looking down, "For a while now. I'm really sorry. I don't want to be a jerk and I don't want to hurt you or her...God this is so hard.", he paused not wanting to say the wrong thing and make the red head cry.

"At one time in the past I thought we could have had something together, but after you left I had a lot of time to think about us and how much we had in common and how much we.. Didn't...I realized that it would never have worked for us; you and me." A hopefully understanding look on his face as Kim looked on in askance.

"Kim, I'm not into athletic stuff and world saving. I draw and paint and play music; it's what I am and what I do. You need someone who you can roughhouse and face danger with...I'm just not that guy. You need someone who's not afraid to go after the bad guys with you Kim; and it's not me. I still want to be your friend, but not your boyfriend.", Josh finally stated with his head hung down.

"But Josh if you don't think of me that way then why did you buy me that necklace? I appreciate it and all that, but isn't it something you should have given to Tara instead of me?", the red head asked in confusion when Josh's head popped up.

"Kim I didn't buy that necklace for you...Ron did. And those flowers Tara gave you, they came from Ron too."

"What? How?"

"We met in the gift shop at the hospital that night. He had the flowers and the jewelry and was heading up to your room to give them to you when he got called out for a mission. He asked me and Tara to give those gifts to you."

"But why..?" Kim interrupted.

"I wanted to tell you, but your Mom told us not to talk to you about Ron until she figured out how you were doing mentally.", Josh finally spilled not having the heart to withhold information anymore.

"Ron did that for me?", she asked with a small smile, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yes he did Kim. You just won't believe just how much he's done for you. Now let's go inside and have dinner like good friends should be able to.", Josh suggested softly, feeling a great weight being lifted from his heart.

"Ok Josh.", Kim replied in a small voice._ 'Have I been so blind? The only guy who fits that bill is...', _Kim worried hoping that she hadn't missed the boat with Ron.

"Alright Kim Possible, I am going to tell you some things about Ron Stoppable that _I_ have learned of or have observed. He hasn't asked me to do this, but I feel that you need to know some things. He doesn't know that I'm doing this so I am risking my butt in enlightening you.", Josh told her as he held out a menu to her after they sat down at their table.

"And after dinner I'll show you something special he did for you after you had disappeared."

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Training Area, Northern Japan:_

The disguised, very not-so-blond haired American sat in the cave, calming himself as he began to meditate. Finally serenity; he asked,_ "Sensei are you there?"_

No reply, he asked again, _"Sensei are you there, we have a problem."_

Moments later he felt a strong presence near him yet at the same time far away. _"Yes Stoppable-san I am here. Need I remind you that you are not to contact me unless it is an emergency.", _Ron caught the minor rebuke.

"_I understand Master, but I overheard something that has implications for Yamanouchi's future and my existence on this plane as well as your own head mastership of the school.", _Ron replied to show his urgency.

"_Go ahead Stoppable-san, if this is as urgent as you believe you are prudent to bring this to my attention alone.",_ Sensei thought back making sure that no one else was able to sense the meeting.

After the American teen finished he waited for another rebuke. _"Stoppable-san you are the only operative onsite whose loyalty to Yamanouchi is assured. I cannot put a large number other trustworthy souls in place without raising suspicion. We must find out who is doing this and apprehend them. Therefore, as of this moment you are off training mission status and are now on live mission status." _

"_What does that mean Master",_ Ron asked.

"_You must take care not to be captured as they may eliminate you Stoppable-san. You are allowed all use of any weapon at your disposal including the Lotus Blade. I know you do not have it with you, so when we are done here please call it. You may also use the Monkey Power to it's fullest extent.",_ Sensei declared to his prize pupil.

"_I do not wish to kill Sensei.", _Ron cautioned not pleased at starting down that slippery slope this early in his career.

"_I understand your concerns Stoppable-san, but if there are traitors within Yamanouchi, they could prove fatal not only for us but for the nation of Japan as well. As I have told you Ron-san you have full access to all your weapons. Your mission is to determine who is attacking Yamanouchi and eliminate the threat by any means necessary. Do you understand and are you capable of this mission?",_ he asked to make sure that his warrior-hero was up to the task at hand.

"_Yes Master Sensei, I am ready to fulfill this mission. I am now active.", _Ron replied as his aura flashed brightly.

"_Good; now call the Blade, it is waiting for your summons.",_ Sensei instructed.

The teen rose and stepped out of the cave. _"Lotus Blade __**COME. **__My...no__** OUR**__ need is great."_, he chanted softly as he held his right hand aloft.

With an audible "WHAMP" the blue glowing katana appeared in Ron Stoppable's raised hand.

"_Very well Stoppable-san, accomplish your task to the honor of Yamanouchi. We will talk later when you have need of me again.", _Sensei faded out.

"_Yes Master Sensei when that time comes to pass.",_ Ron broke the connection.

XXXXXXXX

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well Kimmie how was your date with Josh?", Anne Possible asked as her daughter entered the family room looking a little stunned and subdued at the same time.

"Umm Mom, can we talk?", the younger red head asked, looking pointedly at her Mom.

"I uh…havesomethingtoworkon.. _Out_ in the garage. Yeah, that's it. If you'll excuse me, Kim, Anne.", Realizing where this was going, James Possible fled to his man-cave to avoid the upcoming conversation between the two women of the house.

After her Father left Kim sat down by her Mother, "Mom, Josh told me tonight that he's been dating Tara for a while."

"Yes he has dear.", Anne replied wondering how her daughter took the news.

"Umm...Why didn't you tell me?", Kim asked.

"Honey it wasn't my place to do that. I only would have stepped in if it hurt you. Did the news hurt you?, she asked in return.

"Yeah it did at first. But then Josh explained a few things to me.", Kim replied.

"I see. And what did you get from Josh's explanations?", Anne asked.

"Well for one thing I guess I have to grow up a bit, and I see now that Josh and I weren't meant to be. And from what he had to say, he's so in love with Tara; so we decided to remain friends. Good friends.", Kim replied waiting for a second.

"Then over dinner Josh told me that he thought Ron loves me and why he was so worthy of me. Mom? This is all so overwhelming, how am I supposed to deal with this?", Kim asked. "And why didn't anyone tell me about that_ statue_ in the park? I can't believe he did something like that for me."

"Well Kimmie, first of all Ron took it upon himself to have a monument placed in your honor so people would remember how you lived and maybe to inspire others to take up your mantle… Like he eventually did.", Kim looked gobsmacked.

"And second, we had an idea that Ronald felt that way about you, but again it wasn't my or your Father's place to interfere.", Anne told her daughter as her jaw literally dropped to her chest, "Honey some things you have to learn on your own. But now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Mom. I mean this morning I thought that I was in love with Josh Mankey and the other girls, for reasons I couldn't comprehend, were interested in Ron. Now I find out that I'm more than a little attracted to my best friend and I might even have a crush on him, or more.", Kim's cheeks pink-up a bit as she paused.

"But?", Anne asked.

"But, I don't know what to do yet, but I know I have some thinking to do about all of this. And one thing I do know is that I have to talk to Ron about this. I need to hear from him, but he's way over _there_ right now.", the red head whined. "This is so frustrating."

A breath of air, then regrouping, "Maybe I'll have Wade contact Ron in Japan so we can talk. But that'll just have to come later; right now I'm going to take a shower and get ready for some more sleep learning. I hope I can absorb something after all I took in tonight.", Kim replied with a sigh.

"Kimmie I talked to Barb Stoppable tonight. She spoke to Ronald a few weeks ago and he seems to be doing alright. Now you scoot on up there and take care of business, I'll be up later to make sure the device is attached properly.", Anne replied as the heroine turned to go up to her room.

_'Well, well, well, that was interesting.', _Anne mused, _'Maybe there's some hope left for Kimmie and Ronald after all. That boy has gone through so much for her.'_ Then shaking her head with a chuckle._ 'I wonder what Jimmie will say about this little development.', _the surgeon mused.

XXXX

Interesting turnaround, don't you think? The light is shining in on Kim and she's starting to consider things and certain people differently. As for Ron his little training exercise just uncovered something dire for him and Yamanouchi and is now Weapons Free with backup coming.

How this turns out will unfold in our next chapter, but first you've got to have read this one and then wait another week. I promise it's coming…

But the usual disclaimer: Disney owns the whole Kim Possible gang and we are just borrowing them for a while, pro-bono. No other characters seem to have made it to this one, either of our creation or of others.


	16. Chapter 16

Out There, In Here

**Once again thanks to the following for Reviews, Faves or Alerts: Enterprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, Pavelius, readerjunkie, vase, dearth57, whitem, Joe Stoppinghem, Cbarge, Drakonis Aurous, Man of Faith, The Wise Duck (all those times…), darkvendetta, Steel Timberwolf, PerfectLover and Xellda. It's much appreciated!**

**Last time Ron stumbled into a plot within a plot while in his training. Who the players and factions are and their agendas against the House Yamanouchi and the Chosen One are still not quite visible. But soon all the snakes in this nest will become apparent and the full extent of the plot(s) will come to light.**

**Meanwhile Kim is getting the beginnings of the complete download on her best friend from her crush; well about as much as he can give her while her crush's girlfriend is on the road to Postal City, with no Special Delivery instructions. The Cheerleaders are mixing it up about who has who for love interests, and nobody is being carried out on a stretcher, so far. But several are considering a special lay-a-way plan of interesting proportions.**

**While Kim is having an entire universe opened up to her about Ron, he's about to go where neither he, nor Kim, have ever gone before: Full out close-in combat on a lethal enemy. Quite the different ends of life's spectrum, ain't it?**

**But you won't know how this shakes out until you start reading…**

Chapter 16

_Middleton Bueno Nacho:_

The young artist excitedly looked around after he entered the Tex-Mex eatery. Spotting the platinum blonde he made a beeline for the full table. "Hi honey.", Josh told Tara as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before she scooted over to make room.

"Hi_**honey**_, how did your _**date**_go with _**Kim**_?", Tara greeted her boyfriend, sarcasm competing with venom as her eye twitch started up again. For a brief moment there she resembled a certain axe-wielding character from a long ago movie set in a snowbound mountain hotel north of Middleton.

"Uh, maybe we should leave.", Bonnie suggested figuring the coming conversation, or carnage as the case may be, should be between Tara and Josh alone. That and doing all she could to avoid becoming a witness to anything she would be called into to court to testify to.

"No…stay guys, I want you all to hear this.", Josh replied halting the exodus of those who feared they'd end up witnessing the equivalent of a platinum-maned lioness taking down a spiky blond-haired gazelle with a spork in the booths of Bueno Nacho.

"Tara, during our date I told Kim that I was dating you and we're going steady, with plans to make a future together. As a result of that discussion, I won't be going out with her again."

"You _did_?", Tara squeaked, tears trickling down her cheeks, as her "Here's Johnny!" features reverting to that of the sunny blonde she was known for while she reached for the guy she hoped to grow old with.

"Yeah I did, _and_ we're gonna remain friends. So, once in a while she might tag along on a date if we're not doing anything really romantic like we would with any of our other friends. So from this moment on Kim Possible is** not** a threat to our happiness anymore.", he informed her.

"I'm so glad to hear that Josh, I really didn't want to hate her. After all she went through, she didn't deserve that." Then tapping a finger on her chin, "But with the way things are going here on that front right now, I still have to wonder who is she going to go after now?", Tara laughed lightly as a great weight lifted from her mind.

Josh looked around for a moment before his eyes set on Crystal. "I'm sorry Crystal, but I told Kim about Ron's feelings for her."

"Damn it, Josh!...You're a blabbermouth, you know that? I mean was it too much to ask to have ten… or twenty years with him? Now I'll bet she's going to chase after **my** boyfriend.", the cheerleader replied, "OK so how did she take that news?"

"She's confused right now and is working through all the new information I gave her. But what makes you think that Ron is _your_ boyfriend, Crystal?", Josh asked, "I mean the last time I talked to him he didn't mention anything about that to me."

"It was a new development while you were elsewhere, but during Jessica's and my visit with Kim at the hospital the last month, she _gave_ him to me. Now it looks like she's going to be an Indian-giver. Damn, now I'll never get the chance to show him how much I care.", Crystal grumbled.

"Uh….Earth to Crystal. We live in the United States of America; people can't _give_ people to other people.", Josh told her, "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Shoot! Well maybe she'll let me borrow him or something.", Crystal, not fully hearing Josh, mumbled just loud enough for others hear.

"Or _something_ is right you horn dog.", as Jessica laughed at her friend's predicament.

"Remember _your_ leftovers Jessica? If Kim Possible gets Ron, you won't even get tenths because he'll be totally off the market." Jessica's laughter suddenly stopped. "At least I was going to be magnanimous enough to give you a _taste_ of heaven, but I'll bet _Kimmie's_ going to keep Ronnie _allll_ to herself."

"Oh! I didn't think of that….That sucks.", Jessica griped, then saw the other cheerleaders with big grins on their faces. "What?", she asked, "All you guys were putting me on, right? Crystal and Ron _are_ still going to be an item and _not_ Kim and Ron?"

"No it's a bit unusual to see you all bent out of shape like that.", Tara chuckled, "It serves you right."

"Hey I don't need a full time boyfriend! Just one to help me out once in a while.", Jessica confessed as she lowered her voice towards the end.

"Jessica.", Bonnie told her, "Why don't you find a nice guy for yourself. There are tons of them out there. I mean I went out on a date with one of the guys on the debate team a couple of weeks ago and he treated me like a queen. C'mon, give some of those guys a shot, I am."

At her friend's look of disbelief, "Look even though Brick and I broke up as a couple we occasionally go to movies together as friends. It was inevitable with him at college and me still at Middleton High; this way we can still be friends. At least now I get to go out with guys who appreciate me, and maybe he'll learn about that while dating those other girls too."

"So then you admit to dating a "bottom feeder"?", Tara with air quotes cut in, very surprised.

"Yeah but not so loud Tara.", Bonnie shushed her friend as she hunched towards her. "Even though my name is on several restroom walls I want to at _least_ have a chance at plausible deniability.", Bonnie smiled in slight distress while sitting back in her seat, "I've been getting way too many calls out of it; both Lonnie and Connie are starting to get so jealous and you all know how easy those two are."

Josh's eyes popped back and forth between the two girls, his jaw dropped a few moments before he could speak.

"Anyway Tara," he squeaked like Falsetto Jones before he coughed to get his voice back, "Uh hum… I told Kim that the necklace and flowers came from Ron.", thinking back on the moment, "And she seemed a bit distracted after I told her.", then a thought came to him, "Hey, would you like to see 'Starlight Delight' tomorrow? Kim and I saw it tonight, but it'd mean a lot more to me if we saw it together.", Josh said.

"Yeah honey I would, nice save by the way, boyfriend. Now be a _good_ boyfriend and go get me a taco salad and a diet soda.", Tara lightly ordered, with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Yes Ma'am.", Josh replied with the smile of a condemned man getting a Governor's last minute reprieve; he'd done good.

XXXXXXXX

_The Possible Home:_

"Mom are you sure that Ronnie loves me?", the younger red head asked as Anne attached the probes of the subliminal training device to her head.

"Honey, first of all lets get one thing straight, I don't pretend to know what goes on in Ronald's head, that's more your department,", Anne smiled a tweak at her daughter, "but he admitted to loving you to your Father and me when we asked. Yet somehow I think there's something hanging over his head about you and he just won't talk about it." Anne explained to her daughter.

"Really? He said that?", in awe, "It must have been tough for him to admit that, knowing him all those years like I do.", Kim replied. "But are you sure there's more to it then what you're suggesting?"

"Well, you know it takes a lot for a young man to admit to a young woman's parents that he loves her.", the older red head reminded her as the younger one nodded, "But for some reason there seems to be a great sadness in him." Anne frowned as she paused in connecting the sticky pads to her daughter's head.

"Sure he puts on a comical face and tries to make people laugh like he's some sort of clown, but there's something else going on that's haunting your best friend.", Kim's Mom said as she continued with the attachments.

"Mom I don't understand. Is it always this way with boys? I mean all the other guys, like Walter Nelson for instance, they weren't sad like Ron was sometimes.", Kim asked, "But I noticed it a little when we were in that cave together.".

"The other boys aren't like Ronald honey. He never went through the 'girls are weird' or cootie phase like your brothers are now." Kim shuddered at the thought of the Tweebs as her Mother continued. "Just lately he's grown into a boy and by that I should say a young man…."

Now looking at Kim in thought, "Well he's always been a boy...though you didn't seem to notice it, but he's turned himself around and enough girls have begun to take notice of him…." A pointed look, "And I mean, really _notice him_ as a guy on his own, apart from Kim Possible. Not just as her sidekick.", Anne told her daughter as Kim took on the look of someone from the 'Flat Earth Society' suddenly learning that the world was round.

"Face it Kimmie, Ronald has become a nice young man and I don't know how long it's going to be before other girls start to make moves of their own on him."

"They already are Mom.", Kim groused, "Crystal wants to ravage him. She even made motel reservations."

"She did? Well that is news to me. Now I wonder what Ronald would say about that?". Anne wondered.

"I don't know Mom, but Crystal is a very pretty girl and I can easily see Ron just falling head over heels for her. He would be very lucky to have her as a girlfriend.", Kim ended in a funk.

"Honey not all boys are the same. I mean if all he wants is a physical relationship that may work, but I'm not sure that Ron is cut out that way.", Anne explained.

"Do you mean that Ron might want friendship as much as romance?", Kim asked in hope. "Or do you think he'd be more interested in what happens between the sheets?

"Honey, if all Ron wanted from a relationship was sex, from what I've heard about the way some of your friends have been throwing themselves at him he could be a very happy young man right now."

Then at her daughter's distressed look, "Look, when he returns be his friend, see where it goes from there and build on that. It could work out better than you think."

"You think so?", Kim interrupted.

"Well you already have ten plus years of friendship to work from as it is honey; but I'm not saying it will be easy because you and Ronald may not be able to overcome all those years _as_ friends.", Kim looked down, "But I truly believe that if any kids can do it you two can.", Anne finished as she tucked Kim in.

"Kimmie I want you to know something, it would not hurt my feelings at all to see you and Ron dating and maybe become more. You have a rare opportunity to be a part of something really special. The question is do you and Ronald both have the strength of character and the ability to love each other enough to make this happen?", Anne asked her daughter.

"I don't know Mom. I've always had some sort of feelings for Ron and lately they've become stronger. Heck, I was even _thinking_ about him when I was dreaming about my date with Josh. I just wish I knew more and I could express it better to everyone, including Ron, but my feelings are all mixed up right now!", Kim cried out in anguish.

"Give it time Kimmie, you'll figure it out soon enough. Just don't rush things." Anne reassured her daughter.

"It's just that I don't know what to make of all these thoughts and feelings I have for Ron but I do know they're very powerful and are getting stronger all the time. If I could just talk to Ron for a little while, maybe hang with him, watch a movie or go to Bueno Nacho with him, maybe I could get a handle on all of this.", Kim lamented, looking down.

Then looking at, "Mom...I know that I have all these friends and everyone wishes me well, but I'm lonely for him. I want to see his goofy smile, look into his big brown eyes and rub his stubborn cowlick. When I think about him being somewhere else I get a sick feeling in my stomach. What does all that mean Mom?", Kim forlornly whispered.

Anne leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Honey, I think you can figure that one out on your own. Sleep good Kimmie."

G'night Mom, I love you.", Kim replied as Anne turned off the lights in her room.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Yori-san and Hirotaka-san please join me in mediation.),_ the old ninja master requested of his two best students.

_(It would be our honor Master Sensei.), _Hiro replied as Yori nodded.

They followed the white haired old man to a remote part of the main training campus known as the Garden of Tranquility. Sensei, sat in his favorite spot and motioned for his two most accomplished students to do likewise.

_(Master is there something that you need us to do?),_ Yori asked.

Not speaking the old man felt for any presence that could overhear them. Sighing, he finally began.

_(There is a threat against Yamanouchi that has been brought to my attention my honored students. We have an asset in the area of concern that is or should I say __**was**__ on a training mission. I have used my authority to cancel that mission and have activated him.)_

_(Master what do you wish us to do?),_ Hirotaka asked, now worried the threat must indeed be dire for Sensei to make a move like this without informing the council.

_(I need you and Yori-san to infiltrate the area and give assistance to our asset. Be forewarned you may have to take lives during this mission. If you are not up to this I will assign a more experienced team to go in.), _the red robed master stated.

_(Master Sensei.), _Yori started as she looked over at her fiancée who nodded;_ (It would be our honor to assist the asset in whatever capacity needed. When do you need us to deploy?)_

_(Gather all you need. Prepare rations for two weeks and all your combat gear. You leave tonight for the Northern Training Area above Tokyo. You must leave covertly. If anyone asks I will tell them that you have gone to Tokyo for a few days to see relatives.), _Sensei replied with a smile.

Yori frowned, _(Master Sensei...Stoppable-san is the only one in that area. Are you sure he is up to this task?)_

_(He must be Yori-san...the threat is a violent one for him. I have released all restraints from him. I just hope that he doesn't wantonly terminate those involved. Part of your responsibility is to keep the body count low.),_ Sensei told them.

Hiro took up, _(We are on our way Sensei.)_

Scanning the area once more, he smiles to his students,_ (Thank you my friends, now go and prepare yourselves. You are also activated with Stoppable-san.)_

Quickly the two senior instructors got up and bowed to the Master. Yori causally slipped an arm inside Hiro's to give the relaxed appearance of a couple about to spend a few romantic days in the city planning their upcoming nuptials. Getting back to the dorms they kissed lightly and went to their rooms to pack.

They both met at Yori's dorm dressed in 'street clothes'. Several students began to stop by to see this unusual event. Finally, Hiro announced, _(We are going to Tokyo to visit relatives and make some plans for the wedding ceremony. We shall return within a week. Master Sensei was kind enough to give us this time off.)_

_(Well have a good time you two. And don't do anything I wouldn't do.), _one of the older male students winked at the engaged couple.

Blushing Yori replied, _(You would probably try anything brother, so get your mind out of the gutter Narushi. You know we are saving ourselves for each other.)_

_(Yeah sure, the younger students may believe that, but not the rest of us.),_ he laughed drawing a few chuckles from the rest.

_(We will see you in a week or so, don't destroy the place.), _Hirotaka laughed as he and Yori left for the gate.

Keeping up the facade the couple walked down the old trail hand in hand to the road where they knew a bus would be sometime after they got to the trailhead.

After a couple of hours they sped up, not running but walking with purpose, to get to their destination as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXX

_Club Banana. Middleton, Colorado:_

The young African-American woman rushed around the store at a frantic pace. Working the overnight shift she unloaded new fashions then put them in the security storage area in the back of the store.

Pausing to wipe away a tear she thought of her two best friends and how they didn't seem to be connecting with each other.

_'Why did he have to go to Japan? Kim needs him now more than ever. After what she's been through without him, she's going to have second thoughts about everything she does now.'_

Sniffling as she looked off, 'I_ have to talk to her; I need to make her understand that Ron might be the guy for her. BUT that only works one way...somehow I have to get Ron to open up to Kim. She isn't going to see him as boyfriend material until he levels with her.'_

Anger rising as her hands grip and twist the clothing being shelved, '_Dammit Ron you selfish jerk! Why can't you let her know?', _another tear rolled down Monique Jenkins's cheek.

"Are you alright Monique?", Marcie Adams asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I guess I got a bit of dust in my eye. I suppose I should wipe all these shelves down in here.", Mo lied.

"Nah I'll have one of the other girls do it on the afternoon shift tomorrow, they're way overstaffed anyway. A couple of them could use a little practice in housekeeping.", Mrs. Adams laughed.

"Well we have that sale going on Ma'am are you sure you don't want me to do it?", the teen inquired.

"Yes Monique I'm sure." Then looking around at the store, "Well it looks like we're done in here. Let's go check the displays and make sure the shelves are stocked up for that sale. It's going to be a madhouse and I for one am glad I have the day off.", Marcie laughed knowing that working the extra shift was going to keep her from getting a headache later.

"Well I have the five to ten tomorrow and I can use the extra money in commissions, so I'm glad that I have some time on the floor during the sale.", Monique replied.

"I can see that Monique, but do yourself a favor and try to take some time off and smell the roses. I know you do that so little, while you work very hard. Enjoy your teen years while you can. I want you to look back on them with joy when you're my age.", Marcie advised.

XX

_The Possible home:_

"James?", Anne asked as he got into bed.

"Yes honey?", he replied.

"Kimmie knows that Josh is going steady with Tara.", she announced to her husband.

"Oh." Cough, "How did Kimmie-cub take it?"

"Better than I thought. She's also been having thoughts about Ronald."

"What kind of thoughts honey?", James said, now urgently trying to remember the location of his shotgun.

"Well right now she's trying to sort through her feelings, and she told me that they're getting stronger for Ronald.", Anne told her suddenly shuddering husband.

"You know honey; I could insert a subprogram into that sleep learning device which will erase memories of Ronald from her mind. I mean think about it, it's still to early for them to...to...to.", his brain tried to reboot.

"It won't do any good unless you plan to isolate Kimberly from _all_ her friends, including Monique, for the next few years. And where will your plans to keep her separate from Ron be when all they'll have to do is to keep bringing it up? I don't want to do anything like that unless Ronald hurts her." Anne glared at James.

"Still in the long run I'm sure it will fail and cause us no end of grief with Kim." Anne sighed.

"Oh and how would that come about?" James asked, contemplating the risks involved in rewiring his daughter's thought processes regarding the man he feared someday would take his Kimmie-cub away from him.

"James, remember we've always told her how important it is to be truthful, and it would set a very poor example if we didn't do the same thing. So do both of us a favor and don't make Ronald disappear from Kim's memories.", she warned her husband.

"OK honey, but remember I want to protect my daughter. Even if Ronald did bring her home, that doesn't give him license to hurt her.", James said, trying to use his fears to trump Anne's points.

"You mean like she hurt him?", Anne countered.

"Huh? How did Kimmie-cub ever hurt Ronald?"

"All those boys she went out with James. Every time Kimmie went out with a guy poor Ronald got pushed to the side, no wonder he's shy." Anne looked sadly at her husband.

"He didn't even want to talk about the Janitor's closet and the Spirit Dance, remember? It took that one night when we were crying and he finally broke down and told us about it...And he didn't hate her...He hated himself for not being more for our daughter."

She bored into James' eyes, "And do I have to mention Walter Nelson? The braces?" Who took care of our daughter Jimmie? How many other incidents are there over the years that we don't know about?", Anne continued.

"But it couldn't have been that bad.", James' voice trailing off.

"Well it may not have been, but tonight Kim told me that she thought of Ronald not as a sexless thing or drone, but as a boy...A boy with all the abilities of a boy including you know...", Anne left the idea hanging for James to catch up to.

"How did she finally figure it out?", James asked not amused his daughter might be having dreams about a certain blond haired young man from up the street.

"Well back in the hospital Crystal explained her desire to, let's say, get to know Ronald a little...OK lets get it out in the open here...A LOT better. Between her and Jessica they got Kimmie to OK Crystal becoming Ron's girlfriend..." Anne was interrupted.

"Uh does that mean what I think it does? And does Ronald know about this?", James asked for clarification.

"Honey I think that you can figure out what it means and I don't think that Ronald has any idea of Crystal's plans for him.", Anne weakly smiled, "So anyway between that and her date tonight, Kim is torn between knowing Ron as her best friend and maybe something more.", Anne condensed for her husband.

James sat back for a few seconds pondering what he had just been told before he started chuckling.

"What's wrong dear?", Anne asked with narrowing eyes.

"It's just that now I can see an all-girl stampede chasing after Ronald.", James Possible's eyes were watering, "And Ron's Jewish, so he doesn't get the opportunity to hide out in a monastery unless he changes faiths." As James started laughing uncontrollably, "Whatever evil Ron's done in the past I'm sure he doesn't deserve this."

Upon hearing her husband's logic Anne began to chuckle until she was laughing so hard at Ron Stoppable's situation, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess...I guess I'd better invest in a company that makes...you know, honey. Cause there might be a run on them in the very near future.", James coughed finally slowing down a bit.

"Yes honey and I wonder if Kimberly will be buying them too?", Anne replied causing James eyes to bug out.

"Oh my I hadn't thought of that, maybe we can get a discount. I'd better ask for a raise and you'd better increase your fees at the hospital.", he stopped laughing.

"Annie I hope the boys don't find out about this, it might scar them for life.", he became more serious.

"Serves the little imps right if they keep spying on Kimmie.", Anne smirked.

XX

_In the aforementioned Teen's room:_

While one side of Kim Possible's brain was studying, the other side was musing about a freckled blond haired friend. She remembered another dream from not that long ago when it hit her.

_'Josh? No...No...that was __**Ronnie**__! Oh my, I had his hands...OH MY! He had his fingers, and I held them there….I hope I didn't freak him out or he'll never be able to sleep with me again on a mission… Well maybe he'll be interested in his best friend now. Got to get to him before Crystal gets her paws on him! But how? I guess I'd better talk to Monique.'_

The sleeping young red head, with a smile on her face, pondered the possibilities in her dreams of a romance with her best friend. Her hands roamed around the headboard until she instinctively grabbed an old white and black stuffed, pouched friend.

With a contented purr she pulled it into her chest. "Ronnie.", she whispered, "Love you."

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

The Ninja Trainee AKA, _'Inushi Tamaru'_, had recovered his pack and gear and returned to the village where he dined with gracious children and had overheard ominous plans of his and Sensei's futures. Patiently, Ron listened for new information before fading back into the forest when nothing more was forthcoming. He moved on towards the village he was supposed to visit and the mining company threatening its existence.

Ron/Inushi circled around the village in question, checking for sensing devices which would warn the inhabitants of intruders. Slowly he worked his way in and then backed out, deciding to pay a visit to the mining company as well.

As he looked out over the open air mine he noticed a severe lack of activity for such an enterprise. _'I wonder what this is all about?'_, the teen mused as he watched the site until evening.

After dusk he slipped down onto the top layer of the mine and, staying in the shadows, started checking out offices.

Whisper quiet, he was in the third office when he found a computer he could turn on. Checking the root files on the hard drive he quickly accessed several files that caught his attention. Since Ron had been studying Japanese he was able to read some of what he opened_._

_'Damn, this mine hasn't been open for five years! I guess the story about them taking over the village is a big lie too. Oh crap what's that?'_, he froze hearing a sound from outside.

Ron unplugged the computer and monitor to kill the light source and erase his presence on the machine then plugged them back in again. Quietly he jumped up on the desk to remove an overhead ceiling tile. Then he reached and jumped at the same time to quickly disappear into the false ceiling where he waited. Softly and carefully the apprentice ninja moved off a bit and cut a small hole in a tile so he could see into the room.

In a couple of minutes the door opened and two large men entered. With the light coming on Ron watched in shock as he recognized the tattoos on one of the two. '_**Yakuza.' **_ One of them turned on the computer and they waited as the machine booted up quietly.

Without breathing Ron listened and watched as he could. _(Imoaho how are your plans going?), _a familiar voice asked.

_(They are proceeding well Shima-san. We will eliminate their Chosen One when he appears. Then our end of the deal will be done.), _the first replied.

'_Shima-san? That voice, it sounds… Who could that.. Fukushima!'_, Ron realized.

_(Yes my friend the Headmaster will follow his student and then we will implement a better and more useful curriculum at the school. One that will train our people in the ancient arts.), _Fukushima told him.

_(Is your benefactor still going to be able to make sure of security?), _Imoaho asked as the computer finally came online.

_(As long as he is given the scrolls and the artifact your people will be given access to the ancient training.), _Fukushima laughed.

_(Then it is a deal, though I don't like the idea of an outsider being at the school.),_ Imoaho replied.

_(That outsider has paid for this whole operation. He only wants a few tokens to take back to his castle in England.)._ Fukushima explained, _(Now have your people seen the gaijin in the last twelve hours?)_

_(No, if he is the fool that you say he is then he might have gotten lost.),_ the gangster laughed to the exiled former student of Yamanouchi.

_(I highly doubt that my associate. He is lucky do not let your guard down.),_ Fukushima warned.

After pausing for a moment Fukushima continued, _(Here is the account...Is this fee satisfactory?)._

_(Yes as long as we still retain the deal of using the mine as a drug laboratory, this will be fine. The villages will keep up the appearances of the training area. The residents will work here at the facility. It will be very profitable for all of us.),_ Imaoho stated pleased with the upcoming transaction.

_(Very well enter the account number, the funds will transfer and then this portion of the deal is done.), _the traitorous former student instructed.

Five minutes later the transaction was finished and the two left the office, shutting off the lights. Thirty minutes after that a dark figure slipped out of the office and circled around the mine again. Before dawn this same figure found a small cave using the powers he had been 'gifted' with those short years ago. Once he was several miles from the mine and its nearby village, Ron Stoppable again sat in meditation seeking to pass on the information he had learned overnight.

"_Sensei?",_ Ron searched out in meditation.

Several moments later the familiar presence came to him, _"Yes Stoppable-san. What have you learned?"_

"_The threat is with Fisk, he wants scrolls from the vault and a certain artifact. We understand what that could be am I correct?", _Ron asked.

"_Yes he wishes the Lotus Blade again."_

"_Monty is using Fukushima as a go-between with him and a group of Yakuza. They want to use some of the training area as a drug manufacturing facility.", _Ron informed his Senior Instructor.

"_I have dispatched Yori-san and Hirotaka-san to assist you Stoppable-san. I would rather have them with you when you decide to take the operation down.",_ Sensei told him.

"_I do not know if only two more ninja will be able to help much Master. I think there are many here and I may be forced to use deadly means to accomplish the mission.", _the young American ninja replied through the link.

"_Do not have them enter the area until I have scouted around. They know I'm in the area, I don't wish to endanger my two friends."_

"_Good work Stoppable-san. Get some nourishment and rest while you can. Then scout out the area better before we decide how to end this conspiracy.", _Sensei told his student.

"_Hai, Master. Good day.", _Ron replied as he broke the connection.

He moved further back into the small cave and grabbed a rice cake and some water. _'I can't risk a fire to cook so this will have to do.', _he mused as he went over the data that he had learned only hours before. Within minutes Ron was asleep, but slept lightly, now that he was in combat mode.

_'I wonder what KP's doing now. I hope she's safe.',_ he thought as passed into a light slumber mentally setting his internal alarm clock for two hours.

XXXXXXXX

_The Load home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The preteen genius had his computer on scan while he was at his workbench._ 'Finally it's clean enough. Now all I have to do is mix these three agents together and put them in the form without getting them contaminated.'_

An hour later after scanning with his microscope he was satisfied. The oven was already set, so he placed the patterns inside and set the timer._ 'Good the anodes should be fine, now I just have to make the cathodes. Oh boy am I gonna make money off this one. Now that Mom filed the paperwork with the patent office I could make a lot of money on this new battery design.', _Wade smiled as he began preparing to mix the next batch.

Suddenly a sound he hadn't heard all summer got his attention. _'A hit on the site? Well Ron's gone and Kim's not up to speed yet. Guess I'd better see what it is.', _Wade thought as he slipped over to his computer to check the Team Possible site.

Recognizing the sender, he quickly replied with a flick of a switch and a one button command, "Dr. Director, how are you today?"

"Very good Mr. Load; I hope you are well also. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get right down to business."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well to start with, I understand that Kim Possible is getting better, and I have a question to ask you: Is she up to a visit to Global Justice anytime soon?", the one eyed crime fighter asked.

"As far as I know, she may be. But I think this is something you should call her Parents about, not me." Wade replied.

"Yes I understand, but I felt since you keep an eye on her and her website your observations would be the best to query before I bothered the Possibles.", she told him. "What I wanted to know beforehand is your take on her condition, nothing more."

"Physically Kim's gaining back the weight she lost over there and is training to get back into the shape she's is comfortable with. On the mental side of things she's working on catching up to all the schoolwork she missed with that sleep learning process, so right now I'd say she's pretty busy."

"So you believe Kim will be back up to speed in short order?", her voice rising.

"Ma'am she's getting better, but still not at a hundred percent. She's tested through her Sophomore year in high school and is working on her Junior year. As for the rest she's taken up swimming and Kung Fu classes and is also working out with the cheerleaders because she wants to make the squad again.", he informed her.

"That is good news Mr. Load. Now what about Mr. Stoppable? I'd like to talk to him as well.", Betty's voice suddenly went flat.

Wade replied, "Ron?...He's in Japan as far as I know Ma'am. He called his parents...hold on I have to look at the call record...Yes he called his parents three weeks ago...I was wondering where he was, and I was able to trace the call. He apparently was in a hotel in Tokyo."

"Are you sure he was in Japan at the time Mr. Load?", the Director inquired.

"Ma'am I got the phone number he called from and traced it. Then somehow I was able to check all the security tapes of the hotel and I have visual proof that he was there.", Wade informed her.

"Somehow checked security tapes Mr. Load? You mean you hacked their security?", she asked with a chuckle.

"I hack your computers all the time Ma'am. Checking that hotel was very easy. I could teach your brother's mutt how to do it.", Wade laughed.

_'I wonder why she needs to talk to Kim and Ron?', _Wade wondered.

"Is there anything else you need Ma'am?", Wade asked.

"Yes Mr. Load, uh how would you like to work as an independent contractor for GJ? You would be an immense help with our security and research.", she offered.

"Well it's an interesting proposition Ma'am, but I'd have to talk to Kim and Ron first. Team Possible has priority on my time.", he explained.

"Well as you said Kim isn't up to missions yet, but I plan on offering her a Junior Agent position as well once she's up to the task.", Betty informed him, "That is why I want to talk to her and give her a complete tour of our facilities."

"Oh that's why you want to talk to Ron too?", he asked. _'Funny, she did say she wanted to talk to him too. What's up with this?'_

"Ummm...No, this offer is for you and Kimberly, only. I'm afraid Ronald will not be included in our offer, at least at this time.", she told the preteen.

"But why..."

"Mr. Load, quite frankly we don't know where his loyalties are and until we know for sure that they are with Global Justice we can't take the chance of taking in someone we can't fully trust. So if you could, please don't tell Ronald, his parents, Kimberly or her parents. At least until after I've met with her and made the offer."

Then her voice lost all traces of warmth, "If you do this offer will be for Miss Possible only."

"Yes Ma'am I won't tell Kim... I...I'll talk to you later.", Wade shutdown the connection.

XX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr Director sat back and smiled, _'Well that should keep Load in line. I suppose I should call the Possibles and see if I can get Kimberly in here this week'_ Then her smile soured. _'I wonder where the hell Stoppable is. Those agents haven't found anything.'_ she worried, _'I wonder what the hell he's up to.'_

Betty dialed the number and waited, "Possibles.", a woman's voice answered.

"Mrs. Possible this is Betty Director of Global Justice. How would you, your husband and Kimberly like a tour of the facility?", she asked, "You're available Friday? Wonderful, I'll have a staff car pick you up at Nine AM Anne, may I call you Anne?"

XXXXXXXX

_The Load home:_

_'Dammit all that work that Ron's done for eighteen months and now they're gonna crap on him? What do I do? If I don't go with Kim then they won't take care of her the way I can. And I know they won't let me backup Ron if I follow her to GJ.', _Wade worried as he got back to work.

Wade wiped a tear from his eyes as he thought of all the hard work Ron did for Global Justice, the country and mankind. _'And they're gonna leave him out in the cold, because they say they can't trust him. Hell what more does he have to do? Get crucified for the bastards?'_

Shaking his head in the memory, _'Oh that's right he already did that and they still don't care. I guess they really want to break Kim away from Ron for good.'_

"Wade dear it's time for lunch...honey are you alright?", Mrs. Load noticed her Son's anguish.

The pre-teen wiped the offending moisture from his eye, "Yeah Mom, I'm fine...Must be allergies."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm OK.", he replied as he got up and turned to the door, "I'll be right there."

Wade sadly looked over his shoulder at the white and light blue material that lay on his bench as he left his room.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

_'What is it?', his eyes opened into slits, 'Where am I?...Oh the mission. Something's wrong must be quiet.', _he forced himself to relax as he began to feel for what was bothering him.

_(OK check in here you two.), _a voice startled the teen.

Quietly the Ninja Trainee interlaced his fingers and faded from sight. Staying where he was he could see two figures enter the small cave and turn on flashlights.

Silently Ron Stoppable rose and with his interlaced fingers drew the ancient Katana that he was the master of.

_(Hurry up you two, the boss wants all these caves checked out.),_ the voice yelled.

_(But why?), _one of the tattooed thugs asked.

_(I heard that one of those ninja guys is around somewhere and they want to find him before he causes any trouble to the operation.),_ the voice explained.

_(Do they want him in one piece? I mean can we play with him?), _the thug asked.

_(They want him any way we can get him to them. They want to make sure that any items on him are turned in for inspection.), _the voice yelled again, _(Now get to it!)_

XXXX

Now things are moving a bit here with Kim and Ron. But Ron's sitch is a bit more deadly than he's ever dealt with up to now. Kim's catching up and Wade's finding out just how badly GJ doesn't want a threesome to join their operations.

Now the legal stuff: Kim Possible and all her family, friends and such familiar from the Program are the exclusive property of the Rodent Channel… Alright the Mouse Ears Foundation and all their subsidiaries. Neither Larry nor I make any money off this, just entertainment so we got nothing for you to squeeze out of us in shyster-land.

So there.


	17. Chapter 17

Out There, In Here

**A big shout out to the following who Reviewed previous chapters or Fave'd or Alerted us or our tale: readerjunkie, capwn, Joe Stoppinghem, dearth57, Sentinel103, Enterprise-CV6, PerfectLover, Man of Faith, AmericanGecko, whitem (yeah, commas are our friends, but sometimes I can't keep up with where they go), Jimmy1201, Drakonis Aurous, Cbarge, Brand L, kaitlynchosenoneisme, ****Teknowlogist, CCSRonin, UtCyborg and T. B. Cummings. They are much appreciated folks, really!**

**Last time Bueno Nacho nearly became a living monument to the memory of the 'Valentine's Day Massacre' with Tara fretting about her boyfriend and Kim's crushing on him… Whew! Sage advice and enlightenment is forthcoming to Kimmie from her Mom as more begins to trickle in about Ron. As for Ron, he's starting to deal with the threat that was kept from Sensei's purview due to internal politics, gangsters and Mystical plots against Yamanouchi and the Chosen One. Funny thing about each group's intentions here, only one group would have walked out alive when they got what they wanted… Betty is still plotting as Wade tries to remain true to Team Possible.**

**But questions you have so far may not be answered until you begin reading…**

Chapter 17

_Club Banana Middleton Mall:_

The platinum blonde pulled her artist boyfriend through the crowded aisles when she noticed the fashion guru standing off to the side. "Hey Monique.", Tara waved.

"Huh? Oh hi Tara…Josh.", the African-American beauty replied looking over the crowded store, "What do you think of the sale?"

"It's exciting, I like crowds!", the cheerleader gushed.

"It's all that ain't it? So is there anything I can help you with?", Mo asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow Josh and I are going to the lake and I wanted to get a new bikini as a reward, especially for him.", Tara smiled cryptically.

"Well we have some that I think that you'll like and Josh here will drool over along with a few accessories you'll use often and still keep the look fresh. So let's leave your boyfriend here while I show you what we have. You can model them for him at the fitting room, ok?", Monique replied.

Leaving Josh behind, Monique led Tara to the huge teenager swimsuit selection Club Banana was known worldwide for. That and swimwear sure to raise the blood pressure of fathers of teenage daughters everywhere.

Continuing the conversation at the racks in order to make a big sale and to gather some gossip the raven-haired beauty asked, "Now just what are you rewarding Josh for, Tara?"

"You remember that Ron got Josh to promise to take Kim out on a few dates if he brought Kim back, right?" at Mo's nod, "I was so down about that, Josh and I had been going so well after we started dating and I was worried that Kim was going to take him away from me somehow."

"Yeah, I did hear _something_ about that." Monique replied with a touch of sarcasm. "And?", with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Well last night Josh did take her out and he told Kim that we're going steady…" Tara started.

"No way! TBLD!" Mo interrupted, while trying to recall flashing lights and sirens of ambulances at the mall from the night before.

"Huh? T..B..L…", Tara blinked in confusion.

"TBLD! That boy lives dangerously! C'mon blondie, haven't you been keeping up with the lingo these days?", Monique shot back indignantly, "Never mind girl, we're getting off-track here. Now how did your boy spillin' to Miss Fiery and Headstrong turn out?", Monique pressed her friend.

"Pretty well actually. First of all, nobody got hurt." Giggles followed; Monique at the thought, Tara in relief. "And Josh laid everything out to Kim about him and I, and her and Ron."

"He did?", Monique asked in surprised awe.

"Yeah.", Tara began before..

"Man that arrangement the Mad Dog made with Artist Boy didn't last long did it? So what brought on ABF caving like he did?" the maven shot back. At Tara's acronymic confusion Monique sighed as waved a hand in resignation to her 'challenged' friend, "Artist. Boy. Friend. Again, never mind, go on."

"Well Josh, like the attentive boyfriend he is, noticed how I'd been since Kim asked him out. That and he couldn't keep up the appearance of being interested in Kim or put our relationship on hold.", Tara explained.

"I think everybody _but_ Kim noticed you down in the dumps after she called Josh.", Monique agreed.

"You're right about that." Tara frowned, "But last night he came through for _us_, and for all that he risked I want to buy something special to reward him.", Tara smiled brightly at the thought of the 'reward' she was shopping for. "He's been the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

"So after all that drama and your boy spillin' like he did, what did Kim have to say?", the gossip diva asked, now panning for gossip-gold.

"I don't know I haven't talked to her, but I will; she's been so busy catching up with us at school. But I want to talk to her about all of this and help her to continue thinking about Ron and keep her from backsliding about Josh.", Tara explained.

"Think you can do that and still remain friends?", Monique asked her blonde friend.

"Yeah I do, and if she needs a nudge about her best friend being something more, I'm more than happy to be the one to do it. But first she has to give Ron a chance.", Tara fretted on the unknown odds at this point.

Then thinking further, "I just have to catch her when she's not busy with cramming for tests or when she's in rehab, that's all.", Tara sighed at the thought of her upcoming tasks.

"I heard about her schedule, and I think you've got your work cutout for you trying to pencil yourself in there to talk to her but I don't think you shouldn't at least try." Monique counseled her friend.

"I know she's busy, but I'll get her alone and try to reinforce what Josh told her about all of this, and I hope we can remain friends when it's over." Tara explained.

"So you think there could be problems coming out of this?", Monique asked.

"It's possible." The girls giggled at the pun. "But I like Kim and know she's driven like Bonnie is, each in their own way, but I'm not going to lay down about Josh. I'm not cutting her any slack about him 'cause I think I've found my guy." Tara sighed dreamily.

"Buuttt...", Monique devil's advocated.

"But nothing, Josh is my boyfriend, and I think that Ron Stoppable is the right guy for her, that's all." The blonde cheerleader stated as Monique pulled several suits off the rack.

"Well Tara you and Josh do make a hot couple, but why do you think that Kim and Ron would even have a chance at being a couple?", Monique prodded.

"Cause, pure and simple, Ron loves her even though he'd never tell her and it's so frustrating." Tara grumped.

"Tell me about it blondie. Ron's Denial is so much longer than the Egyptian one.", Mo snorted back.

"Oh yeah, and then there's Kim. I mean even though she won't admit it to her friends, she loves him, too. You can see it in everything about her and her best friend; I just wish she would see it too." The cheerleader whined.

"Man, this is like a bad episode of 'Agony County' or something. You'd think the whole world would come to an end if they admitted their love for each other.", Monique sarcastically shot back.

"Yeah, well I wonder how long it's going to be for before Kim sees the light and grabs him up. But after last night she may be running out of time." Tara fretted.

"Oh, and why's that?", Monique queried.

"It seems Crystal and Jessica are getting desperate.", she replied.

Monique's voice rising, then fading in her rant, "Say what? What do those two 'Girls gone Wild' wannabes have to do with… Oh yeah, sorry. I've been working so much at CB that my mind slipped a gear about those two and what they want to do to Ron." As a self-chastised Monique suddenly remembered she had been with Crystal and Jessica when they all discussed the cheerleaders' plans for Ron as the former's boyfriend.

"Yeah, that surprised me too, since we all had heard it from you before those two broadcast it all over school the next day.", Tara sympathized with her friend.

"So back on topic, why are those two now so desperate?" As Monique deflected the slight lapse in her diva gossip powers of recollection.

"Well they were there last night when Josh explained to us about his date with Kim, so they know that Kim knows that Ron loves her.", Tara explained, "Crystal got all bent out of shape since it looks like she may not have a clear shot at Ron as a boyfriend now that Kim's in the running." Tara explained.

"Humph, serves Crystal right, thinking she could slip that boy away from Kim before she could get it back together about her and the Mad Dog. I hope somebody put Crystal in her place last night." Monique huffed.

"Yeah, someone did, and that's part of the reason why I'm in here getting Josh his reward. Well, that and my boyfriend telling Kim about Ron's feelings for her.", Tara gushed. "But really he put Crystal in her place last night for trying to sneak Ron away from Kim just to make him her boy toy." Tara finished up a little too giddily for the Gossip Maven.

"Playing your cards right aren't you my scheming little friend?",Monique fixed a calculating eye on the blonde who wasn't as 'blonde' as she made herself out to be.

Suddenly sounding like a certain Southern Belle from a fictional location bearing her name in a book/movie from so long ago "My dear lady, I have no idea what you are talking about." Tara replied batting her eyes so innocently, with matching smile.

Not taken in for a second, "Oh come off it blondie, we both know you're a _lot_ smarter than you make yourself out to be.", As Monique called Tara on her ploy.

Laughing, Tara agreed, "Yeah, but sometimes I like to go that route for fun. It's amazing what people believe about you if they think you're as 'blonde' as your hair color. But you're right, I do have an ulterior motive in all of this, but I really believe that Kim and Ron are perfect for each other."

"Sounds like a win-win for all parties, then.", Monique said.

"Well, Kim gets to explore her feelings for Ron and hopefully they get to be more than friends, and I get to keep her away from my boyfriend.", Tara chuckled. "Sounds like a win-win to me. But really, it was quite the spectacle last night when Josh came through and squashed Crystal's plans to make Ron her boy toy."

"I bet. Now I wish I had been at BN last night to see the whole escapade, but work beckoned and I guess I missed one heck of a scene.", Monique lamented for missing out on such a juicy confrontation. "Well anyway, here you go Tara,", holding out five bikinis with matching tops, "try these on and see if you make ABF's eyes pop out when you model them."

As the blonde disappeared into the changing room, "I'll be in to check on you in a minute or two.", Monique said to Tara as the door to the changing room closed.

At the click of the door, Monique went to look for Josh, hoping to score more details on the activities from the night before.

Finding him she asked, "Josh did you really tell my best friend that my other best friend was in love with her?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, yes I did, somebody had to say something to one of those two about this and I'm glad I got Kim to start realizing her feelings for that guy.", he laughed lightly. And for the risk I took doing this, you just make sure Tara and I will be in the wedding party when that day comes.

"Wedding party, my eye, you could have gotten that artist body smashed pulling stunts like that.", Monique warned.

"If Tara would have been my own private nurse, then it would have been worth it.", he replied. "But you just remember what I said when Kim and Ron work with you on filling out the Wedding party list down the road."

"Well, we'll see blondie, but you wait here, I have to check on your girlfriend. I'll see _you_ later.", Mo smiled at the news she was given.

XXXXXXXX

_The Load home:_

Wade looked over the fabric with a critical eye with the aid of his magnifier,_ 'Yes this will work, now I just have to check it out completely.'_,_ w_hen his link to the Kim Possible site sounded off with a familiar tone pattern.

Hitting the button he answered the Kimmunicator, "Hey Kim what's up?"

"Ummm, hi Wade, it's been a while. How are you and what are you up to these days?"

"Been fine, thanks for asking, **and** I've been working on some gadgets for you Kim that I'm very excited about, so it's a good thing you called. So with that in mind, if _you_ don't mind, I need very specific measurements of you for a new device I'm working on.", he informed her.

"What_ kind_ of measurements Wade?", Kim asked.

"Your physical kind and I think that your Dad would put me on a rocket to a black hole if I got them from you in person. Hmmm, I'd be in double trouble there: Your Dad for sending me to an event horizon and my Mom getting upset if I didn't make it home for dinner." Deflecting her point while trying not to blush.

"What are you making for me?", she asked, while trying to determine if he was blushing.

"I'm making some close-fitting apparel that will fit you like a second skin. It has to be tight to be able to perform all the functions that I'm building into it.", he informed her.

"Such as?"

"Self repairing, able to withstand ballistic and edged weapon impacts, with better communications capabilities. It will give you better reactions, strength and speed. I'm calling it the Super Suit."

"OK Wade can you make out a form and send it to me. I'll have Mom or Monique take the measurements.", Kim replied.

"Sure thing Kim and I'll send the measuring device with instructions on how to use it. Tape measure tolerances won't be close enough.", he told her.

"OK Wade, thank you for your hard work…..Ummmm Wade? Have you heard from Ron lately?", she asked finally getting down to the reason she called.

"Except for that one phone call he made a few weeks ago Kim I haven't heard a thing from him." At Kim's shoulders sagging, Wade continued, "But now thinking back to the all the times he's gone to Japan like this, it doesn't seem out of place, so I guess that's normal.", Wade told her.

"Wade I know that you have ways of checking, but is Ron really in Japan?", Kim inquired.

"He was three weeks ago when he called his parents Kim. I _sorta_ _checked_ the number he called from,", Wade blushed a little at giving away his snooping on their friend, "and it was from a hotel in Tokyo. I also hacked the security cameras so I have proof that he was there when he made the call.", Wade informed her.

"I know he's supposed to be over there on some kind of Cultural_ Exchange _Program Wade, but do you think it's just been an excuse for him to spend the summer gaming online for some video game company's research? There are quite a few of them there, you know, and Ron would be the perfect test subject for them.", she reasoned.

"Kim, I have Ron's gaming keystroke patterns for most of the games he plays stored on my computers…and a program scanning the internet for those combinations to alert me of him gaming online….And I **can** tell you with absolute certainty that he's _not_ gaming online." The red head's jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Besides he hasn't contacted me since he shut his phone off in Hawaii five weeks ago.", Wade confided in frustration.

Then giving her a serious look, "Why are you asking that Kim?"

"Well after coming back, he didn't even visit me before going to Japan… And since then he hasn't even sent me an email Wade…and I'm worried about him, that's all.", Kim blurted.

Running a trembling hand through her hair, "But not hearing anything from him after all this time is worse that Camp Wannaweep!", she began to get anxious.

Then shifting right to frenzied, "I mean, Mom and Dad are keeping me distracted with all the studying, and the Kung Fu lessons and cheer workouts, and I've had no missions and, and, and I'm sooo worried about my best (hic) friend."

"Well let's face it Kim, until your Mom and Dad say OK, you're not going on any missions anyway.", Wade deflected her from her true concerns.

"But...I...I miss it.", she confessed, taking the deflection.

"Kim, I'm sure you do. When you are back to full strength and get the OK from your folks I will scare something up to keep you busy...And if I get any information about Ron I'll pass it along to you.", Wade said with a smile.

"Thanks Wade but there's another reason that I called you. GJ is inviting Mom, Dad and me into the main facility on Friday for a tour. Have they talked to you?"

"I…uh….I can't answer that Kim. They don't want me talking about that.", he replied grimacing, realizing he just answered her question.

"Wade, did GJ offer you a position?"

"I can't say Kim."

"Have they offered Ron a place?", she triangulated.

"Uh…Kim that's another question I can't answer.", he cautiously replied.

Getting frustrated and to the point, Kim asked, "Wade if they offer me a position what do you think I should do?"

"Kim Global Justice has a lot more resources than I do. We've been saving the world on a shoestring budget for years, and with their funds we could really do some good.", he replied, relieved to finally be able to answer one of her questions.

"You know we've done alright working things out as we have. I mean we get rides all the time..", Kim started her rebuttal.

"Well, not just for the rides to missions Kim and we could do better there too, by the way. For one thing, they have a first class R&D unit with the potential for massive funding behind it; just think of all the advantages...", Wade started to count off to Kim

"They don't have a place for Ron do they?", Kim realized what Wade was leaving out..

"Kim I was specifically told not to mention anything about Ron and GJ to you.", Wade winced as she painfully hit close to the truth.

"Who told you not to say anything to me Wade?", Kim's shot back, her face turning red.

"Dr. Elizabeth Director, the Head of Global Justice, gave me the gag order Kim...I'm sorry." the genius apologized to his team boss.

Now taken aback, Kim started to consider, "You know I was going to be somewhat receptive of her offer when we visit Friday, but after talking to you about Ron and GJ and stuff, and then Betty's gag order, I'm beginning to get wary of accepting her offer to join her agency.", Kim decided. "And closer to home, Mom is so torqued at her."

"Why's that Kim?", Wade asked, the incident at the lab several weeks ago between the easy going Anne Possible and the Director of Global Justice still fresh in his memory.

"Some of the cheerleaders told me that after I came through...you know when Ron stayed behind, he took a very severe beating from those beings...That it was so bad Mom told me later that Ron appeared to have died from it." Wade's grimace told her everything she feared about what she was told.

"And Mom said Dr. Director told everyone there that she wouldn't allow anyone to retrieve Ronnie's body, she wouldn't let anyone take the risk... It's like she just threw him away, Wade.", Kim explained, now nearly in tears.

Looking him in the eyes through the Kimmunicator, Kim asked, "You were there Wade, is that what you saw too?"

A haunted look came to his eyes, "Yeah Kim I watched that beating and I'm still having problems sleeping some nights from that… and it was **brutal**." He looked off, his eyes misty.

Then his eyes hardened, "But as for Dr. Director..to me it looked like Global Justice _was_ tossing him aside. We were all so stunned at what she said that we didn't say anything. But not your Mom, she was more than vocal in her reaction to that decision. If I were you I'd get her permission to watch the video and talk to her.", Wade told her.

Kim looked at her old friend, "Wade, on top of everything she told you not to tell me, did Dr. Director also forbid you from showing me Ron's beating?"

"Uh no she didn't.", Wade replied.

"I wonder why?", Kim asked, "I mean from all you've just said about her offers and the video of Ron's beating, it's like she's trying to isolate me from Ron for some reason."

"She either knows that too many people watched it happen or she just plain forgot…or she's got some reasons we just don't know about…yet.", Wade mused.

"Wade I want to see that clip.", Kim stated, now determined to learn what happened to her best friend after he brought her home.

"I'd like to have your Mom or Dad's approval first Kim. It's not pretty.", the genius told her.

"Ok Wade, I'll get the permission for you from the 'rents, though as Team Leader I think I have the right and responsibility to know what happened to my Teammate and Friend back there. Thanks Wade, I'll talk to you later, bye.", Kim replied as she signed off.

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Yes Ma'am.", top Agent Will Du stood at attention in front of the Director's desk.

"As you know Agent Du, Miss Flanner's parents have wanted to talk to you and Agent Gast for some time now. I've tried to hold this off as long as possible, but they're getting pushy and so is the school district. They're threatening lawyers and media unless we meet with them, so next Monday you and Gast will be interviewed. Make sure both of you bring your lawyers to the meeting.", Betty advised.

Will Du paled, "Ma'am it's all my fault, Maximus had nothing to do with that incident and at that time he thought he knew what I wanted done. I take full responsibility."

"Will I understand you wanted to get even with Drakken and Shego because of what they did to Agent Mitchell, but you have to let things like this be done officially Will not with vengeance in mind or outside of the parameters of this organization.", she told him.

"Yes Ma'am, I understand. Are you going to suspend me?", he asked.

"In light of what you are going through now with your fiancée's injuries, I'll defer any disciplinary action against you for another day.", she said as he relaxed a bit, "But Agent Du, you have to remember to be a professional about all this.", Betty admonished.

"Yes Ma'am I'll try to do better.", he replied.

"Be sure that you do."

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

In the shadows of the woods the young Ninja Trainee kept watch for his quarry. Upon their emergence from the hole they investigated, he unlaced his fingers and reappeared. Taking care, he followed the three well back of them. Snippets of conversation were heard, but nothing he found useful in his investigation. At intermittent moments he'd stop, let the power flow so he could sense if he was being pursued before continuing on.

All in all Ron Stoppable found eleven more caves while tailing the Yakuza enforcers. _'Well I guess I'm going to have to start getting rid of their help if I'm going to break all this up. I'd better let Sensei know just how bad it is later.',_ as the group headed back to the village.

The sun was setting as Ron Stoppable followed the others back to the outskirts of the village, constantly checking to make sure that he wasn't being observed by anyone. Deciding against contacting Sensei immediately, he moved closer to the village to gather more intelligence.

Waiting till it got darker he approached an area teeming with inhabitants he knew were expecting him.

_'I have to know more of the plan before I can execute a counter plan.',_ as he crawled under the hut where his previous eavesdropping lead to his current sitch.

_(Why are we doing all this?), _one voice asked sharply

_(Because the boss wants this place so we can make the drugs our dealers will sell.),_ another voice explained.

_(Yeah I get that about the mine, but why this area? We've been setup in places less remote than this. What is so special about this forsaken site?), _the first voice asked.

_(This place is under some sort of governmental protection, so we can hide in plain sight with no one bothering us as long as we are discrete in our 'affairs' after we begin our work here.)_, a third voice chirped in.

_(How is this possible?)_, the first incredulously asked.

_(From the Emperor, to the Prime Minister, and a few high ranking members of the Kokkai _[The Japanese Diet or Parliament]_, they have some sort of arrangement over this land with a ninja school.)_, the third explained before he was interrupted by the whistle of astonishment from the first person.

_(Wow, that high? But a ninja school? Are you certain?)_, came the questions.

_(__**I'm**__ not saying that's what it is, but that's what I've heard the boss and those others talking about. But if our plans are successful, we'll manufacture drugs right under the government's nose in a place they control and protect. So long as we do not draw attention to this location, we should be left alone and they are none the wiser.)_, the third one laughed at the irony.

_(And what of the ninja school? What will we gain from taking it over?)_, asked the second.

After running through a string of 'untranslatable' obscenities, _(No wonder you're just lowly muscle for the clan; you don't have the intelligence to do anything else!_ _The ninja school will be used to train us in their ways; we will become more formidable fighters when they are 'convinced' to do so.) _

_(Oh, I see. You are most wise. But what of our 'patrons' in all of this, what do they get?)_, came the meek question.

_(Patrons? Oh the obsessed dark-eyed one and the turncoat? Foolish they seem to be; all they want are some papers and artifacts. Nothing more.), _the third voice added. _(They are fools indeed.)_

The second voice cut in nervously_ (Yeah, but remember we have to assault the ninja school too. That sounds pretty dangerous to me. I don't think those guys are going to be pushovers. We could get hurt.)_

_(Most of them are students; there are only a few full ninjas. We will kill the most advanced students from a distance with rifles, after that the young students will be easy pickings. Maybe we can let some of the younger fighters get in close so they can get blooded in the process.), _the third voice told them.

Hearing enough, the black figure quietly slid out from under the hut and moved to another. Twice more he heard basically the same scuttlebutt and gossip from the first hut, reinforcing what he already knew.

_(Imaoho have you found the gaijin Fukushima was talking about yet?), _a voice that obviously belonged to the Boss asked harshly.

_(No Sir, we have searched all the hiding places close to the mine and the village. He's not in any of them. He must have run away like the coward Shima-san says he is.),_ the mid-level thug replied with a chuckle.

_(Well if you find him or anyone that isn't supposed to be here bring them to me immediately. I want to find out if they know anything at all.), _the boss instructed.

_(Are we still on schedule for the plan boss?)_, Imaoho asked.

_(Yes but we must find this ninja trainee before he finds out what we are doing and brings the rest of his friends down on us.), _the boss demanded.

_(I have an idea...Hey what is that?), _Imaoho asked as he reacted to a noise outside.

Not completely successful in his withdrawal from the cabin, _(Hey who are you?),_ a voice snapped from behind, _(Turn around.)_

The figure in black slowly turned to see two figures with guns. In a whisper-silent blur, a thin blue arc met one figure at neck level, followed by the thump of a head hitting the ground.

The second figure fared no better as a spark of blue swiftly pierced his chest followed by an upward flash through his head.

An aura of blue lightly surrounding him, Ron turned quickly, searching for others who may have witnessed the event.

_(Who's out there?), _the boss yelled.

_(No one boss, the idiot mistook some small animal for a person. He damned near shot me.), _a voice called back.

_(OK no more screwing around. You understand?),_ the boss asked.

_(Yes Sir. I'll take care of it.),_ the voice replied.

_(See that you do.), _Imaoho threatened.

Aura internalizing, the lightly built figure surprisingly picked up the three pieces of the two gangsters and silently made off into the woods. Nearly a mile later Ron tossed the dead weight into a deep gulley.

_'Well if they see all that blood, they're gonna come looking for the guy who did it...I wonder...', _Ron Stoppable retraced his steps back to the village, where he saw a man who appeared to be a lookout._ 'He's smoking a cigarette...What an idiot.'_

The black clad Ron snuck up behind the smoker, wrapped an arm around his throat, and pressed heavily on the blood supplying arteries to the brain until the unconsciousness was fatal.

Carrying his latest victim to a creek bed near the gulley where he deposited him, _'The night's still young. Might as well work on giving them a case of the heebie geebies.'_,_ he _smiled while turning back to the village for another load of players in his game with the gangsters.

By morning's light Ron slipped away from the village knowing he may need to meet up with his help soon.

XXXXXXXX

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Mom?", Kim Possible tentatively asked.

"Yes honey?", Anne replied, looking at her nervous daughter.

"You remember when you told me about Ron's beating? ... You know right after I came back? ... I ...I'd like to see it. The recording of it, I mean.", the younger red head hesitantly requested.

"Kimmie, I wish you wouldn't. I'd prefer it if you wouldn't see something that will undoubtedly give you nightmares for months to come.", Anne replied, dismay in her words.

"But Mom, I know several of my classmates were there besides you, Mr. Barkin and Dr. Director. Tara, Wade, Crystal and Jessica told me some of what happened there but I have yet to talk to the others about it. I can't talk to Mr. Barkin since he's at school all the time teaching Driver's Education and getting ready to test me… And Dr. Director's at GJ, so she's out of reach too, but I really want to see this video so I will know what happened to Ron after he stayed behind.", Kim nearly cried as she finished and was able to take a long-delayed breath.

Now her voice crisp and direct, "Kim, your Father and I believe you should never have to see something like this. It was just too horrid a thing to imagine, someone being beaten like Ron was. I tried to get the younger students to leave but they wouldn't abandon their friend in what looked to be the last brutal moments of his life.", Anne said to her shocked daughter.

Before Kim could speak, Anne held up a hand, "Now that's not to say that you should never be allowed to see this 'event', but as your Mother, I guess I'm just trying to shield my daughter from seeing something that may scar her psyche before she's emotionally ready to take it in."

"Mom, I know I've been catching up to the time lapse from our world and the one I just came from, but I know I'm ready to see it. I just know it.", Kim plead with her Mother as her voice cracked. "Mom, I need to see what happened to R.. Ron back there."

"I guess you may be, and need to, but I have to tell you while I was watching Ron's beating, I was sure that as long as you were living under this roof, you were never going to see that video. Kim, I thought those beings killed Ronald, and I didn't want to expose you to something like that so close to the event. Or as long as I could have kept you from seeing it.", Anne confessed.

"But they didn't Mom, Ron survived and he came home, too.", Kim replied before taking a new tact, "Look, I know you were only thinking of protecting me from something beyond harsh about Ron, Mom, but I have to watch it, because he's my best friend, and he's always had my back. I could do no less for him, no matter the reasons others may have to protect me."

After a few moments, Anne looked calmly at her daughter, "Ok, Kimmie, you win. But I'm telling you, it's really vicious."

"Thanks Mom. You rock! I really appreciate it, more than you know.", Kim let out a breath she had been holding and gave her Mother a hug.

"You're welcome, Kimmie. Now is there anything else you wanted to talk about?", as Anne could tell something else was on her daughter's mind.

"Yeah, there is. I think at that meeting on Friday Dr. Director is going to offer me a position...But after talking with Wade today I may not want to accept.", Kim said as she let out an exasperated breath.

"Oh and why is that?", Anne guardedly asked.

"Well, I don't think that GJ is going to make the same offer to Ronnie and before I make a decision about going into GJ without my mission partner I want to have all the information at my disposal beforehand.", Kim explained to her, eyes shimmering.

Mother's Intuition kicked in as Anne decided to chance a question, "Kimmie are you having real feelings for Ronald? I mean not crush type feelings, but something deeper?", Anne asked.

Kim paused before she answered, looking down. "Ye...Yeah Mom, I think so. I remember what you told me earlier this summer and I'm learning all kinds of things that Ron's done or has become and it's overwhelming. And one thing that comes through is that I know in my heart he did it all for me because I can see that he loves me too.", looking up to her Mom as she finished.

"But..", her Mom inserted.

"But nothing Mom, I just wish I could talk to him and so we can get this all out in the open, but with him in Japan for the summer its sooo the frustration drama. And with this GJ thing I think that Dr. Director is trying to break me and Ronnie up. It looks to me that she doesn't want him in her organization or with me either for some reason."

"Really? After all the special missions GJ sent him on, you'd think Betty would have a higher estimation of Ronald.", Anne started when Kim interrupted.

"What special missions? I'd only been told Ron had done the regular missions for Team Possible while I was away. What else has he been involved in that Betty didn't tell me?", Kim now demanded after her surprise wore off.

"Well I don't know much about them, neither Wade nor Ronald would talk about them… security concerns and all that I was told…But when you were brought back I told Betty that I wanted copies of all your old missions plus Ronald's solo missions. She said I'd have to get clearance to read them."

Irritation huffed out, "But now it looks to me like she trying to make an end run around that, by getting you to sign up since you're eighteen now and using her agency's red tape to lock up information she doesn't want to give to me about you two.", Anne determined.

Continuing, "I wonder what she has up her sleeve Kimmie. At first glance she seemed all nice and a good person to be around, but after that encounter I had at school with her, I'm having my doubts about trusting her with either of you."

"Well she does run a super-secret spy/police agency Mom, I think she kinda has to be that way for her job.", Kim supplied as a partial defense of her sometime mission boss.

"Maybe, maybe not, but still I wonder what's going on with her and Ronald. It's as if she's got an agenda for him or he's ticked her off for some reason.", Anne mused. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, ok Kimmie?"

"Ok Mom, I'll definitely keep all that in mind. But getting back to the video thing, is it still ok to watch it?", Kim asked again, making sure her Mom hadn't changed her mind.

"Honey I think it would be a good idea for you, me and your Father to see it before Friday, so please call Wade and tell him that I want to speak to him.", Anne instructed.

"Thanks Mom, you really rock.", Kim smiled.

"Honey I don't think that you'll be using that term to describe me after you view what I just allowed you to watch.", the Mother of 'four' replied, eyes glistening.

Ten minutes later Anne was speaking to the African-American genius telling him what she wanted him to show.

"Yes Ma'am I'll stream it to your big screen TV tonight.", Wade replied._ 'I wonder how watching this is going to color Kim's perception of Ron.', _he worried.

"Thank you Wade.", she said, "Now onto other business. It seems that Kimberly has started to develop feelings for Ronald and as of yet I don't know how deep they are going to go, but I want in on the pool.", Anne told him after she looked around to see if Kim was still around

"Uh pool Ma'am? Uh what pool?", he asked, badly feigning confusion.

"The Kim and Ron getting together pool, Wade. I know it's out there and I also know to keep it quiet.", Anne replied.

"Yes Ma'am, but you realize it's a blind pool, that way no one can influence it.", the pre-teen explained.

"I understand, but I don't know if James would want in though. He's still not comfortable with the idea of some _boy_ with his baby yet.", Anne confided.

"I understand Ma'am.", Wade smiled as he entered Anne onto the growing list in that database.

XXXXXXXX

_An hour later at Bueno Nacho:_

"Tara I'm glad you were available to meet with me.", the red headed teen told her.

"You're not going to slug me are you Kim?", Tara asked nervously.

"No and I'm not going to pursue Josh or try to break you two up either. You're a terrific girl and Josh is a great guy. Whatever you two have put together, I'm not going to interfere with, that I promise.", Kim replied.

"So you're not mad then?"

"No, I was a little overwhelmed last night, but I'm trying to work it out of my system. I had a talk with Mom about you, me and Josh...and Ron."

"Ron?", Tara asked keeping a neutral look on her face while trying to tamp down her suddenly spiking excitement.

"Yes Ron. But let's get to me and Josh first. First of all, I was a crushing sheep when it came to Josh back when we were Sophomores; nervous and tongue-tied when I was anywhere around him. You remember, right?"

At Tara's nod, Kim continued, "Since that night, I understand Josh moved on and is now your one and only." Giving her blonde cheer bud a smile, "But when I went to that other world all I had were the memories of Josh and me and that date. Memories were all I had when I was faced with the distinct possibility of never seeing him or anyone else here, ever again.", Kim told her as her eyes began to glisten.

"You mean like you were going to die there?", Tara cringed.

"Yes Tara like I would have died there if Ron hadn't come for me when he did. In fact by then I was eating dirt just to have something in my stomach.", cringing at the memory of the taste.

"Ewww.", they both said simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda.", Kim said first before Tara could recover.

"Darn, Ron _was_ right, you _are_ hard to beat.", Tara giggled, "Ok I'll buy the first round.", then somberly, "Now about your memories...", to put Kim back on track.

"Oh yeah thanks. But having those memories of Josh helped keep me going all that time. Well not just of him, there was my family and friends including you and even _Bonnie_._",_ Kim rolled her eyes before both girls giggled, "And there's no doubt in my mind that you guys helped keep me alive and sane while I was over there.", Kim solemnly said to her friend who listened intently.

Moments later, after wiping away a slowly falling tear, "So you guys all helped me in some way, whether you knew it or not, to gave me the hope I needed to keep me alive so that I could believe that I'd make it back home.", looking Tara right in the eyes.

"And for that I thank each one of you for being who you were for me to remember what I had to come back to.. Even if I'd never make it back, in this life anyway.", now tears on both girls' cheeks as a speechless Tara reached out to take Kim's hands in hers.

"And that date with Josh being the last thing I had to hold onto of this world after finding myself somewhere so alien, cutoff from what I knew as this world moved on, I didn't realize that it wouldn't be the same when I returned. But I tried to restart my life from the point I had left it, and that was with Josh because my mindset was still in that mode about him before I got up to speed with all of you here.", Kim explained.

"So except for being erased into another dimension, nothing like ours mind you, you were still in the crushing sheep mode with Josh because that's where you were when you left?", Tara summed up pretty succinctly, giving her friend the one-eyed stare as Kim looked on stunned.

"Pretty much… Are you sure you're not as blonde as you look?", as both girls giggled again.

"Lots of people make that mistake." Tara beamed in reply.

Then blushing a bit and giving Tara a sheepish smile, Kim asked, "Forgive me for trying to make Josh my boyfriend before I found out that ship had sailed? To you?"

Reaching out to hug her, "All forgiven. But remember, he's _my_ boyfriend. You get your own. Ok?", Tara replied relieved.

Accepting the hug, "No problem, I'm just glad Josh took the chance in the middle of our date to explain this whole sitch. And to clue me in about Ron.", Kim sighed.

"You know Kim through this whole talk you haven't once mentioned Ron being in your memories while out there. Did he run through your mind at all when you were in that world and he was here?", Tara asked gently.

"Funny you should ask about him in that way… You know through it all, somehow Ron was always on my mind. It didn't matter where I was there or when it was, thoughts of him always were just on the edge of consciousness or front and center…. At times I could almost feel him calling to me.", Kim replied softer at the end.

Both girls wiped the tears away with napkins at the table, "Maybe he was Kim. Maybe over those eighteen months he had been calling to you and from what you just said, it sounds like you heard him.", Tara tossed out to the perplexed redhead.

"Kim you talked a bit about Ron being on your mind while you were out there. But do you know how much Ron missed you?", Tara almost whispered.

"Well I guess he missed me some.", Kim replied, "I mean we've known each other for almost all of our lives...", before Tara interrupted.

"Kim… you know where I live, it's not that far from you guys.", Tara gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath, "You know I can see Ron's window from mine." Tara paused as Kim nodded.

"Well while you were gone, I watched Ron change, really change. When he returned from Japan after that first exchange trip he was different, I mean the goofy guy just seemed to be gone.", a sad smile as Tara said this.

"When I could see his light on in his room, and sometimes it'd be all hours of the night, I'd pull out a small telescope I have so I could see into room. And no I wasn't being a peeping Tara.", she blushingly smiled, "But sometimes he'd just be sitting in his chair just staring off...Sometimes all night. There were nights that he just had his head in his hands." Tara studied Kim's face as she continued; her friend's jaw had dropped.

"Sometimes.. it was like after Christmas, he wasn't able to sleep unless it was during the day...and one time I saw him after your birthday...he looked exhausted. He looked old almost like my granddad...What I'm trying to say is that I know that Ron loves you Kim. He admitted as much to Josh right before he went to get you...So do yourself a favor, if you have any feelings for him give it a chance. I think you'll like what he's become.", Tara finished.

"I hope to, and I'm sorry that Ron had such a rough time Tara...I mean I wasn't that good of a friend chasing after Josh and pushing Ronnie into the background.", the red head admitted.

"Well you don't remember, but when you kicked that door to the Janitor's closet into Ron's face...You know right before the Spirit Dance..." Seeing Kim nod she continued. "Well it locked and Ron couldn't get out."

Kim gasped, "How long was Ron in there?"

"Monday morning. Then since it happened half way through the day on Friday he got detention for missing classes and got F's on two tests and one quiz. That was a bad time for Ron. He got a week of detention and had to work his butt off to make up those bad grades.", the blonde informed her.

"I didn't know Tara. Why didn't he tell me?", Kim inquired softly.

"Would you have listened to him? Remember at the time you only were thinking about Josh. Everyone and everything came second...A distant second at that.", Tara explained as Kim started to tear up.

"I wish I knew Tara. I wish Ron would have said something.", Kim almost sobbed in the realization how she had treated her best friend.

"That's not the worst of it Kim. After you went out on that date with Josh when that blue guy sprayed you with that mist of his, your best friend went all the way to the Amazon to find some flower that was the antidote." Kim nodded.

Then Tara's gaze pierced Kim, "And so, instead of staying home like Ron told you to, you went out with Josh...Kim that was so dumb...", Kim's head hanging low.

"But anyway something you don't know about, Ron was so upset about you being gone that he tried to get himself sprayed with the stuff and was going to show 'Ron's Big Day' on local TV to embarrass himself out of existence just so you wouldn't be alone. So wherever you were you'd have your best friend with you. Even if all it did was kill him.", Tara told the teen heroine. "But he found out there was none left, and it added more to his grief over that night."

"I know he went to the Amazon Tara, Wade explained what Ron had to do, but I didn't know about the other stuff... Why did he put up with me?", Kim asked in a small voice.

"He's your best friend Kim, and I'm still sure more than ever that he loves you. I don't think he wanted you to know what he would do for you; it's just how he is with you. You're so lucky to have him."

"Yeah I guess I am." Then looking around, "Tara, I want you also to know that I've been having feelings for him. It's a little different than with some of the others."

"Really?", Tara quietly squealed.

"Yes really. But you know when we were on that other world Ron had to feed me like a momma bird feeds her babies 'cause I didn't have any saliva. Now don't tell anyone else this or I won't tell you...Promise?", Kim asked.

"Kim, I promise on my Club Banana Card.", Tara replied raising her right hand solemnly.

"Well Ron passed the food right into my mouth...If anyone would have seen it they would have thought we were making out.", Kim told her, blushing as she glanced all around.

"So that's what you guys were doing...Don't worry Kim the whole school and your 'rents know.", Tara chuckled but unaware of what was coming next.

"Tara that wasn't it.", Kim lowered her voice even more she flushed bright red.

"What is it then?"

"Well the lip touching was real nice and I enjoyed it, but once Ron's and my tongues touched...And it felt like a jolt of electricity hit me, really nice electricity too."

"Eeeeeee! That's wonderful Kim…"

"Shush Tara, keep it down, people are staring at us.", Kim admonished.

"Oh, sorry.", Tara blushed as she whispered.

"Thanks. Now where was I? Oh yeah electricity…", The blonde's eager nod told Kim she was back on track.

"Tara you know that I've kissed a fair number of guys, but that was in a league of its own. I've never felt anything like that and to tell you the truth I'd love to have a lot more of that with Ron.", Kim's blush deepened further as she glazed over.

"Kim.", Tara hissed, "Are you falling for Ron?"

"Yeah I think so. I've been having dreams about him too. I just hope that I don't screw up our friendship over this.", Kim frowned.

"Honey you had better get yourself together about Ron, ok? Look, I'll make you a deal, you gave up the chase on Josh, so I am gonna help you with Ron. We're going on a double date, me and Josh, you and Ron. I've already got it planned out. Think dinner, dancing and show in Denver this fall.", Tara grinned an evil 'Girlfriend grin' women seem to have genetically engrained into their DNA .

"Sounds like fun Tara, count me and Ron in.", the red head replied with a large smile seeing the potential in that plan of Tara's.

"Oh it's going to be fun Kim, trust me.", the platinum blonde replied, "Now what else is going on in your life?"

"Well, I'm still working to catch up to the class so I can graduate with all of you. It's so taking up most of my time, but I think that I'm gonna make it.", Kim sighed.

"I know you will, Kim, you wouldn't be you if you didn't." Tara giggled.

"I guess so thanks. And Mom Ok'd me watching the video recording of Ron's beating. We're doing that tonight at home. Wade's streaming the video to our TV.", Kim explained as her eyes now narrowed.

Kim could see her cheer mate pale, "Kim, don't do that."

"Why not?", Kim asked.

"I still have nightmares about that, and I watched it live and in person. I never want to see anything like that again. I'd rather watch..._nine foot tall aliens_ destroying the world instead.", Tara replied seriously before taking a breath and continuing.

"You see I followed your Mom into the lab when it started. Justine, Wade, Felix. Mr. Barkin and this Dr. Director watched it... It was horrible Kim, I thought Ron had died. Promise me you won't see it.", Tara pleaded.

"I have to Tara. He's my friend, my best friend forever. He even might be the guy that I love. I have to see that video.", she replied, "I have to know. It might make me sure."

"Sure of what Kim? Sure that you want him as best friend or something more? Are you sure that you're not going to chase another hottie once one of those comes around? 'Cause if you do don't plan on him being around forever.", Tara scolded the redhead.

Tara bored in as Kim started to denounce those words, "Kim I don't know if you took a real good look at Ron Stoppable lately, but I'm just telling you now that if you wait too long, or drop him for someone flashier, you're going to lose him, probably forever. There are just way too many girls noticing him now to not get snapped up by one of them.", she warned her friend.

Continuing, "Don't be indecisive, get a hold of him and hold on as tight as you can. Crystal is getting real infatuated with him and Hope wants a shot too. I know Crystal talked to you, she already told me and Bonnie about her intentions with Ron.", Tara advised.

Kim replied lowly, "Are they really trying to get into his pants?"

"Yes Kim they are and if I didn't have a steady boyfriend already I might be in that line too.", a confident gaze at her shocked friend before looking at her cell phone clock, "Listen I have to see Josh in a little while, so good luck with Ron. Now are you going to make practice for the rest of the week?", Tara asked.

"Yeah, except for Friday. I have a meeting with Dr. Director at Global Justice.", Kim replied.

"I don't trust that woman Kim, be careful of her.", Tara warned, her demeanor darkening.

"I will and I think I know what she wants too. But I wonder what she's going to be able to tell me about Ron and all that went on since I had been gone? Doesn't matter I'm watching the video tonight...I have to know.", Kim replied.

"OK but remember what I told you about the video Kim. I'll talk to you later.", she told her ex-rival as she got up. Kim rose as well and gave the platinum blonde a warm hug.

XX

When Kim got home she sat down at her desk and looked at the pile of papers before digging in. _'Well if I'm gonna graduate with them I guess I'd better get going.'_

Hearing her phone ring Kim picked it up. "Kim Possible.", she said.

"Hey Kim I heard you were at your old hangout earlier, what's happening?", Monique asked.

"Catching up with a friend, and now I'm getting started on my school work. The sleep thing is alright, but I have to reinforce it. What's going on?", Kim replied.

"Oh thought you might want to do a little girl's thing tonight since you're _single_ now.", Mo explained.

"Maybe later Monique, first I have all this schoolwork to do then I'm going to watch the video of Ron's beating after I came back. But thanks for the offer though.", Kim informed her.

"Are you sure you want to see that? From what I heard from others that saw the thing, it was nasty.", Mo asked.

"Yeah I have to see it. I need to see what Ronnie went through.", Kim replied as she teared up again.

"Well I'd like to see it Kim, do you think I can drop by tonight and watch it with you? Then maybe we can go out for dinner and a movie or something.", Mo inquired, her ulterior motive to learn if Kim was indeed over Josh Mankey.

"Sure, but Mom is gonna pitch a fit, if I don't get my schoolwork done first. Drop by around six and don't eat anything. I don't want you to hurl on my floors.", Kim warned her while trying to make light of the upcoming event

"OK Kim I'll be at your place by six. Take care and study girlfriend. I'd really like to graduate with you.", Mo replied.

"Mo I'm working as hard as I ever have so in a couple of weeks I can test out and catch up to you guys. So let me get back to what I've got to deal with, and I'll see you tonight, ok?", Kim finished the call and went back to work, hoping she'd eventually get some time as a normal American teen in what was left of the summer.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

Slowly the dark form moved to the southern reaches of the training area. After contacting Sensei two hours earlier he learned where his reinforcements would insert to eventually join up with him. Though they were to seek him out once there Ron Stoppable decided to speed things up and meet and brief them ASAP.

The night's 'activities' had been tiring and he was anxious to get to a safe haven where he could rest. The blood on his soul bothered him more than the blood on his uniform; he knew that he would have to make amends later.

A soft rustle, then a shuffle._ (The sky is red oh wise one.),_ the American whispered.

_(And the sun is blue in the afterworld my young friend.), _a feminine voice replied.

They waited as he approached.

"Yori-san, Hirotaka-san welcome to my humble abode.", Ron Stoppable greeted them with a wave of the hand towards his 'home'.

"Stoppable-san, you and your American style humor. You've still got it.", Yori tittered quietly as her partner sniffed the air.

_(Stoppable-san you smell like blood are you wounded?),_ Hiro whispered concerned about his friend.

_(I was caught and had to dispatch some thugs. I will deal with this matter later when we have time and are not in danger.),_ the American whispered as he led them away from the village where they all could rest in safety, _(Please follow me. When we get close pay attention, I have laid traps.)_

Just as it was getting light the three disappeared down a small hole behind an imposing rock.

Calming himself Ron's eyes turned blue as he sensed throughout the narrow cave to see if someone had come in since his earlier departure. Sensing nothing Ron began with a low voice, "I'm afraid we cannot risk fire for tea Yori, but I have water and rice cakes."

"That will suffice Ron-san, we have brought provisions as well.", she replied softly with a small smile.

"How many?", Hiro asked.

"Six...Two are in a ditch. The others are scattered around.", Ron replied in answer to what his friend asked about, "After I was caught and killed the first two I decided to throw some discord and confusion into their ranks to keep them off balance as to what they are facing. They should find all the bodies today."

The trio sat and ate. "I will take the first watch.", Ron, finishing his water and pulling his cowl down over his face got up to leave, told them, "Get some sleep while you can."

"I will take the second watch.", Hirotaka volunteered allowing Yori to get a full rest period.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek for his chivalry then snuggled down with her fiancée for some sleep.

XXXXXXXX

_The village:_

_(Where are my guards?),_ the Yakuza Boss roared after he opened the outside door, and did not see those he knew should be at their posts.

_(I do not know Sir. They were supposed to be outside all night.),_ Imaoho replied knowing it was out of character for his men to have left their posts.

_(Well find these deserters and make them pay.),_ the boss yelled.

_(Right away Sir.), _Imaoho replied having never seen his boss this mad before.

XXXX

Well now, things are really heating up for all parties here. Some plots or plans, but before long many of them will come to light. And Kim's revelations are really starting to roll in now.

Now for the legalities: Kim Possible and all her friends and family from the show are the property of the Squeaky-voiced rodent company. We created this form of literary work for the express purposes of entertaining our friends and those who may just take the time to read it. No money is changing hands or we'd have to give all of it to lawyers or the IRS.

Those folks or entities that are not recognized as part of the Kim Possible program are the property of those who created them or are their own selves.

Puff, puff, puff… Whew!


	18. Chapter 18

Out There, In Here

**Once again thanks to all who Reviewed the last chapter or Fave'd , or Alerted the tale or us: Prodigy25, dearth57, Cbarge, Enterprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, Man of Faith, vase, whitem, readerjunkie, Drakonis Aurous, Avenging Raven, AmericanGecko, Off-On Social Hermit, staticice, Larmy and Shinato. Thanks to all.**

**Now last time, Monique was helping Tara with her shopping and catching up on the latest acronyms, and finding out that Blondes aren't necessarily what we think they are upstairs… Kim's getting up to speed with Wade on several topics as well as the new duds he's prepared for her. But still no luck in determining what Ron's been up to in Japan. Betty's being seen in a new low-light by the redhead too, when it comes to her partner.**

**A video of Ron's activities after Kim was sent home is up shortly, but not before Kim and Tara cleared the air. And Ron's met up with his backup. The fireworks are about to start, but not until you start reading…**

Chapter 18

_The Middleton Cine:_

"Tara are you sure that Kim isn't going to try and kick our behinds?", Josh Mankey asked his girlfriend as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. In line to buy tickets, he was still a little nervous after his previous 'date' with Kim Possible and all the information he had given the redhead about her current sitch.

"Yep, positive. After she called and asked to meet me at Bueno Nacho we had a talk. I was worried at first...there was only the table between us, but I think you got through to her honey.", the platinum blonde replied.

"So you think it's going to be OK for us with her?" Josh asked, more than a little tense.

"Yeah, I told her where I thought our relationship was going, so I think she's going to back off of you from now on." Tara said.

"Whew! That's a relief.", Josh relaxed, then raised eyebrows. "Tell her anything else?"

Patting his cheek playfully, a smug smirk on her face, "I thought you'd like to hear that boyfriend." Then holding his hands, "And I also told her I believed that Ron loves her."

"You did? How'd she take that news coming from another source?"

"Well, she did admit to having feelings for him, and since this is so new to her, she says she's trying to work through them. I mean if I had a best friend for thirteen years and I found out I had a crush on him….well it would be way weird too.", Tara considered.

"Anyway, no matter what we have a double date in the fall even if those two don't end up dating each other. Kim is excited about it, and if this goes as I've planned it **you're** going to be on **my** arm and **Ron Stoppable** is going to be on **Kim's**.", Tara informed him while he paid for the movie tickets.

"Uh..Tara don't you mean that the other way around? What I mean is, aren't _you_ supposed to be on _my_ arm and _Kim's_ supposed to be on _Ron's_?", Josh woefully asked for clarification on the way to the snack counter.

"Oh Josh. You're so funny! Just nod your head ok? Because that's essentially what I said, we'll both be showing our men off.", she replied with a smile.

"Uh...OK babe, now what are those plans again? I seem to have forgotten the details.", he asked trying to get an idea of how badly she and Bonnie were planning on pillaging Ron Stoppable's bank account.

"Well so far Joshie, we have an early Friday afternoon stretch limo drive to Denver. Of course it's stocked with roses, chocolate covered strawberries and sparking grape juice for ambiance and refreshments.", her eyes lit up, "And I was thinking of renting a small string ensemble for classical music accompaniment on the trip up." Her boyfriend's eyes popped open and his jaw dropped.

A finger lifts his jaw, "Then we check in to the Ritz-Carlton, oh about three, and go out for dinner and then dancing all night. You know that Kim and I will have to get some new party dresses...Hmmm I wonder if I can get Ron to spring for those too.", she says while tapping a finger on her chin in contemplation before plowing on as they walk to the auditorium showing their movie.

"Then we stay the night at the hotel, Kim and I in one room, you and Ron in another. Don't want our 'rents to get involved here and veto the whole thing, you know.. Then the next morning you and Ron take us gown shopping.." Josh stumbled on a floor devoid of obstacles.

Looking knowingly at her boyfriend as his eyes widened, "You know I need a new one and Kim's been so out of circulation she's going to be in need of one herself...", now noticing Josh's eyes glazing a bit, she put a hand to his cheek to get him to focus, on her. "Then we go to the spa while you guys wait for us, then hit the hairdresser. After that we dress up in our new gowns and you guys put on your tuxes…"

"Tuxedos?", Josh gasped in a voice strikingly similar to Falsetto Jones. Then clearing his throat, "That is to say.. I have to rent a tux? I mean Stoppable already has one..."

Tara's eyes darkened in a way Josh never knew they could, "Ron is **not** going to wear that poofy blue monstrosity his father gave him. The ruffles on the shirt _alone_ almost made Bonnie puke last spring and there's no way _I'm_ going to be seen in the company of someone wearing something that was crap when it was new is all I'm going to say about that poor excuse for a low-rent Halloween costume.", as the blonde railed over Ron's old tux.

Josh, the ever obedient boyfriend, asked as he opened the door to their movie's auditorium. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to get Monique pick one out for him. That weekend will be too important for him to embarrass either Kim or myself for that matter.", Tara narrowed her eyes dangerously at her BF.

"Can I wear a tux of my choosing?", Josh squeaked, walking up the ramp into the darkened theatre.

Caught off-guard, "Yes!... That is as long as I or Monique approve of it...now where was I?...Oh yes we get dressed and both of you take us to a show with dinner afterward at the Baloro Grill or maybe Kevin Taylor's. Then we'll go dancing and maybe a nice walk in the moonlight afterwards to finish the night out.", Tara finally ended the explanation of her plans as they sat down in their seats.

"That's going to be quite a weekend Tara, I'm just glad you two are _inviting_ me and Ron.", he smirked as Tara nudged him with a well-placed elbow, "You know if we stay at the Hotel Teatro... one of the best hotels in Denver, then we'd have the restaurant and hotel together. I'm not trying to crimp what you're trying to do, but it might be easier", Josh smiled

"Yes it is and I'll think about it, and you're welcome. But remember Ron is paying for it so don't laugh at him too hard when he gets back. Now be quiet, the movie is running." As Tara kissed him on his forehead and pulled his hand into her lap while she dreamily laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am.", Josh replied automatically, knowing his place in the world of Tara, also understanding he'd never get the hang of being inside the mind of a woman.

_'Never get this woman mad at me. I'll never finish paying for it.', _he worried hoping that she would get this kind of punishment out of her system soon.

XXXXXXXX

_The Space Center:_

"Yes Dear.", James Possible spoke into his phone after he glanced at the caller ID number.

"Jimmie we're having a late dinner tonight, but don't snack. I know you didn't want to see it, but Kimberly does…."

"See what Annie?"

"The video of Ronald's beating. Kimmie is adamant about seeing it and since we're going on that tour tomorrow at Global Justice I thought that it might be a good idea for her to watch what happened to Ronald. You know, to give her insight into a side of Ron she never suspected of him."

"Ah…I really didn't want to see that Anne. It would be hard for me to give him a black hole speech for bringing Kimmie-cub home after curfew if I watched that.", James groaned.

"Nevertheless James, it's a good idea to see it, I'll make it worth your while. Anyway did you know that she moaned his name last night, while she was asleep?", Anne Possible asked.

"It was more like a scream if you ask me. I hope the boys didn't hear it.", he replied, "They'd be scarred for life."

"What makes you think the little imps didn't record it for Kimberly's website?", Anne chuckled.

"Well maybe they did. Anyway, who do you think could babysit them while we watch the video?", James inquired.

"The Clarks should have recovered by now honey. They called and wanted us to watch their two little monsters this weekend anyway.", Anne confided.

"What did you offer them in addition to watching Brett and Bart?", the rocket scientist asked wondering how much this was going to cost him.

"Not much, but you have to promise to take the kids fishing.", Anne let the other shoe drop.

"Oh Annie, that's not right; I'd rather eat some of Kimmie-cub's cooking before doing that." He frumped, "But I guess a deal's a deal.", he replied resigned to his weekend in hell with two boys who made sons look like adorable angels. _'Maybe I can walk in front of a Mack truck to put me out of my misery.' _

"Make sure you're not late Jimmie. You **do** need to see this.", Anne reminded her husband.

"I'll be there Annie and I won't be late, I promise.", he replied.

"Good boy now go back to work.", his _Boss_ instructed.

"Yes Ma'am.", he told the dial tone. _'Maybe a large tumbler of Scotch then the Mack truck; it won't hurt so much.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

The Ninja Instructor's eyes opened a slit as he felt the touch again. "What is it Stoppable-san?", in a barely audible whisper.

"They are missing the ones I disposed of last night. It is your shift now. I will scout around since you are awake. Let Yori rest for now.", Ron replied in the same volume.

Seeing the nod of understanding, the American teen exited their cave, not even looking over his shoulder to check further as he vanished into the undergrowth.

Ron stayed low slipping behind trees when someone came too close_. 'There are too many of them to take on all at once. I hope that we are enough to handle this task.',_ he worried as he climbed a tree to watch from the branches.

After an hour he noticed a group of three heading for the cave where Hirotaka and Yori were hid. With a hiss the Ninja Trainee climbed down from the tree and followed them.

When they were close to the hideaway he spoke up, _(Looking for me assholes?)_

_(Who are you?),_ one of them snapped.

_(Your killer.),_ Stoppable replied, a shuriken flying from each hand at two different thugs as he rushed the last one. The last thug was the first to die as a blue arc slashed across his body with blinding speed. The second fared little better as he noticed a ninja throwing star sticking out of his chest.

The last one tried to pull his gun, but slumped to the ground as Hirotaka bashed him in the back of the head_._

_(Let's find a different place to hide. You make entirely too much noise when you kill vermin such as these; you woke Yori-kun from her repose.)_

Yori peeked around from around the large rock, _(Stoppable-san please take us to another refuge and bring the one you didn't kill, it is time for answers.)_

Seeing his eyes ringed in red she softened her tone, _(You do not have to kill them all. We must get information from some of them.)_

_(I apologize Yorishi-sama. I will attempt to curb my barbaric tendencies.), _Ron replied wearily behind his mask as he slung the unconscious hoodlum over his shoulder and walked off.

'_Ron-san is very tired. He has driven himself to exhaustion to become better. We must finish this mission soon or he may never pass his final test.',_ she worried.

XXXXXXX

_The village:_

Imaoho looked at one of the men who reported back_, (Are you sure?...All of them?)_

_(Yes Sir, all six.),_ the thug replied.

The underboss went back inside to notify the man his allegiance was sworn.

_(Sir I have a report on the missing guards.),_ Imaoho stated when he was certain that the boss was ready to listen.

_(Where are they? I want them before me on their knees before I cut off their left little fingers for disgracing me as they did by leaving their posts.),_ the boss ranted.

_(Sir, I don't think it will matter if you remove their right hands.),_ the underboss informed him.

_(Why is that?)_

_(They are all dead Sir.),_ Imaoho broke the news.

_(Who was able to do this?)_, the boss asked with sudden fear in his voice.

_(I do not know, but we had better get Fukushima back up here right away, we may have found our ninja. Either that or there was a power struggle among the guards last night and they decided to take in private…It's happened in other clans Sir.),_ Imaoho informed his boss.

_(I know I know. I have tried to stay away from that kind of thing, but how could a ninja student take down six of my best men?),_ the boss asked, _(Call Shima and get him up here right away and have him bring more arms.)._

Ten minutes later Imaoho returned_, (Boss…Fukushima said to gather up the families from the villages surrounding us and bring them here as shields and bargaining chips. He thinks there may be a whole ninja strike team on the ground here.)_

_(He also mentioned that sometimes the heads of the teams will take their own initiative while training and not always tell the Headmaster of the school where they are going. According to him there are three teams unaccounted for at the moment. This could be very dangerous for us if one or more of those teams are here. He says that if this is so we are dead men, if we don't leave. He'll be back later tonight with some help.)_

The boss replied, _(Do as he suggests. Get the men together and round up those families we can before it gets too late in the day. Make sure they bring food as well; we don't have the supplies to feed all those people. I don't want to miss this business opportunity just because some teams of mercenaries __**might**__ be in the area.)_

Imaoho corrected,_ (Sir these could be teams of fully trained ninjas. We might find ourselves overmatched unless we use firearms.)_

_(Break them out. I want to eliminate the threat to our operation.), _the boss ordered.

_(Yes Sir.), _came the reply from the underboss knowing what would happen if they tried to kill ninjas. Killing a half trained student was one thing, but killing fully trained ninjas was another. Right now Imaoho was very concerned about his future and if he would live to see his next birthday.

XXXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Agent Du is everything ready for the Possibles' visit tomorrow morning?", the Head of Global Justice asked her Top Agent.

"Yes Ma'am. All is in order including the offer of GJ communicators and personal monitoring chips should she decide to join.", he replied.

"Excellent!", Dr. Director exclaimed. "Maybe we'll be able to get her under our wing before she can be distracted by that _sidekick_ of hers." She crowed, before muttering, "As if that would stop her from becoming one of _ours."_

Then from the Top Agent reporting came the inevitable, "But one thing you should know is that Dr. Load is going to play that recording of Stoppable's beating to the Possible family tonight. We have been monitoring the telecommunication and audio activity at the Possible home as you ordered."

"Do you think we could get Load to not play that video?", she asked.

"Do we want to go there Ma'am? If that gets out remember Dr. Possible was a witness to the event. How do you think it's going to play with her and her husband if we block full disclosure to Miss Possible?", Du suggested.

"Not well, I can assure you Agent Du.", she replied with an exasperated breath. "I've already had a run-in with the Mother of our potential recruit and after that encounter, I'd rather not run the risk of her going public. It would be disastrous to us if she brought the media or any governing body into this."

"Well we can ask Dr. Load to play a cleaned up version and leave out the 'rough' parts as being irrelevant to the overall event. Or maybe we could classify the recording since GJ was more than partially involved in the recovery mission and tell Miss Possible she can view it in its entirety if and when she joins GJ.", Will brainstormed.

"I don't think that would work, both because the recording wasn't made with our equipment and it was made on school property by another party. Also I think that copies have already been made, so we lose that point because have no control over the recordings.", Betty sighed.

Then in horror, "But what if some of those copies got into the hands of the media or worse were played over the internet? I suppose I can call Dr. Load up and _convince_ him to see things our way on this matter.", Dr. Director smirked to her Top Agent.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt Ma'am.", Agent Du replied, "I mean he's just a kid."

"OK Agent Du. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a videophone call to make.", dismissing her top Agent as she began to dial her phone.

XXXXXXXX

_The Load residence:_

Wade was nearly done with the ten mini-computers he had built for Kim's new suit when his videophone rang.

Automatically looking at the caller ID and seeing the word 'SECURE' on its display, the African-American pre-teen took a deep breath and answered the call, "Yes this is Dr. Load; I suppose this is Dr. Director of Global Justice."

"That's very astute of you Doctor Load.", Betty lightly said.

"Not really, I had a sneaking suspicion you might be calling today Ma'am.", he replied, cutting to the chase.

"How so Mr. Load?", Betty smugly played along, believing she had the upper hand here.

"I'm sure that you have the Possible home as well as the Stoppable home wired like I do. You know that the Possibles called me earlier today about the Stoppable video, something several of us, yourself included, watched live and in person. How am I doing so far?", he asked.

"Not bad Dr. Load. Uh, may I call you Wade?", she inquired trying to put him off his line of thought.

"Ma'am only my friends call me Wade. You haven't offered to be my friend, just my employer, so please refer to me as Dr. Load if you would.", he replied suddenly very suspicious.

"Very well_ Doctor, _have it your own way. Yes we are aware you've been requested to show that video to Kimberly tonight, but we would rather you either to have a technical foul up or show a sanitized version of the recording instead.", Betty said, getting right to the point.

"Oh and why would you _rather_ have that happen?"

"Because we don't want to taint Kimberly's opinion of ourselves and Ronald Stoppable.", she replied, as Wade contemplated what she just said.

Then taking a breath, "Dr. Director…unless you can find a way to lock Kim Possible down, legal or otherwise, there's no way I can see what you are requesting of me could happen.", Wade began, his face starting to flush in anger.

"Oh is that right? Enlighten me if you would, Dr. Load.", Dr. Director playfully challenged the young man.

"For one thing, Dr. Director, Kim isn't a member of your little organization _yet_ and can't be kept in the dark for your own ends. With me so far?", Wade shot back.

At a curt nod from Dr. Director he continued. "And for another I'm betting that there are quite a few copies of that recording floating around, _somewhere_, where either one of Kim's brothers could find it in their sleep.", he smugly winked to her rising bout of anger laden incredulity.

"And then there's a _third_ reason this wouldn't work with Kim: her Mom and all those friends of hers who _have_ seen that event with their own eyes and told her told her about it. So unless you plan on discrediting all those sources of Kim's or have them put on ice, legal or otherwise, for as long as you need to do so, there's no way for you to overcome that 'flaw' in your plans for Kim and that recording.", crossing his arms over his chest and smirking as Betty is now turning a nice shade of red and starting to glow.

Then with his hands tucked behind his head, he rocked back in his oh-so comfortable chair, "And finally, one of those _witnesses_ to Ron's beating Dr. Anne Possible Kim's Mom, asked me to show that recording to Kim and that's what I plan to do. All of it.", Wade informed her as the head of the International Police Agency seemed to be on the ragged edge of calling in an airstrike on his home.

Taking a calming breath before doing anything rash, "Maybe I should call the Possibles then.", she muttered, thinking Wade hadn't picked up on her comment.

"Go ahead and call them, Ma'am. But need I remind you that Doctor Possible has asked for those mission reports of everything that Ron has done for GJ for the last year and a half and you have ignored her request. At this time she hasn't mentioned it to me, but when she _remembers_ your lapse on this matter, I'm sure she'll _postpone_ the tour until she gets that briefing.", Wade cautioned the one-eyed woman.

"And just _how_ would she happen to remember that lapse, Dr. Load?", Dr. Director asked.

"Well the way I figure it, _anyone_ could remind her. Maybe _someone_ could remind her in, oh, about twenty minutes Ma'am... Maybe sooner…Ya never know.", he taunted.

"Are you threatening me Dr. Load?", Betty asked.

"Me? Threaten you? Ma'am I have no idea what you're talking about. However I DO know that you have asked me to provide misleading information to my team leader which could sway her judgment in a life changing decision.", Wade retorted before continuing.

"In my opinion Ma'am, the leader of an Agency such as yours should **not** be in the practice of something as unethical as that with someone like Kim Possible about her and Ron Stoppable. Also, in mentioning Ron, it is also my opinion that you've seemed to save the dirty jobs for my lesser known teammate and for whatever reason plan to leave him out in the cold while you take his more well known, photogenic team leader into your organization.", the underlining meaning coming through.

"You're point?", the tense Director shot back.

"The point is it seems you sent Ron Stoppable into places where you didn't want to risk your overpaid and under qualified _assets_. I could only presume you meant for him to meet his end on any one of those missions.", Wade reminded her of who had Ron's back for the last eighteen months.

"Out with it Sir, what are you trying to say?", Betty asked.

"I thought I was quite clear _Ma'am. _ For reasons known only to you, in your attempts to recruit a high profile individual from a very successful mission team you've called on at your agency's expense and prestige, you've taken steps to deny her important information about a team member of hers in order to sway her decision regarding your Agency.", Wade enumerated to the Agency Boss.

"Then, there are your actions against a freelance asset you've also called upon time and time again to perform vital missions for your agency, many of which, even to the casual scrutiny of the most lenient of paramilitary organizations, could be considered _suicide_ missions." Wade leveled at her.

Dr. Director cut in, "So what? We may have sent that young man on those missions, but he took them willingly so as to not _tarnish_ the memory of Kim Possible and all she worked for under the banner of _Team Possible!_ If he didn't come back from any of those missions, it was a risk he willingly took upon himself with no further goading on our part other than our _reminding_ him of the memory of his best friend.", she smirked.

Before Wade could reply, "Besides, just how do you propose proving anything of what you just said, Dr. Load? We have all _our_ records of every mission that either Team Possible or Ron Stoppable went on at our behest. It would be your word against ours, and we both know who the powers-that-be would take into account should these _baseless_ accusations be made against our _august_ agency.", Dr. Director countered haughtily.

"Oh really? I'll have you know that I also have kept records of the missions Team Possible and Ronald Stoppable went on for GJ, and they are quite detailed, as I _too_ am very good at that also. But what you do not realize is that there were several instances when you asked for Stoppable's Kimmunicator...when he told you he left it at home, I assure you that the device in question did indeed go with him on those missions and the data recorded during those missions has been duly recorded.", the Director snorted at this. "And if Anne Possible wants to see any of that information she's welcome to do so, but for reasons known only to her, she wants to see _your_ mission reports instead of _mine_."

Then before she could rebut, "But between you and me, Dr. Director, I have this whole conversation recorded as always and I can download the whole thing to the CIA, the FBI and The United Nations GJ Security Oversight Committee in ten seconds flat. You might be able to shut **me** down, but only until the Agencies I just named come a'knockin' at _your_ door."

Wade's voice then hardened while typing on his keyboard, when he announced, "There, if I don't update this site everyday this information is automatically sent out. If you block my system the same thing happens. If someone breaks into my house or if power is _mysteriously_ cut to my systems..."

Letting that settle in her mind, "Again, everyone who matters will know if anyone messes with anybody connected to Team Possible. Just think the whole world will know about GJ, their tactics of denying full disclosure in recruitment of a high profile individual, extortion to guarantee said recruitment, and their 'benign-neglect' attempts to kill off Kim Possible's Sidekick."

"That sounds like another threat _Dr_. Load.", she snapped at her wit's end.

"No Ma'am not a threat, think of it more as a promise to some very dear friends of mine to have their backs when dealing with villains or pompous organizations populated with _weasels_ like you.", Wade snapped back.

Calming down and looking her in the eye, "Now as to that job offer...in my opinion I don't think Kim should take it. When I talk to her tonight I'll tell her that you also offered me a job and I decided not to take you up on it. If she asks I _will_ tell her that you have no intention of offering a position to Ron Stoppable even though he is as capable as she is, if not more."

Pulling back into his chair, "I want to thank you Dr. Director for calling me and helping me to make _my_ decision, now if you'll excuse me I have another call to make and then get back to work on another project.", Wade disconnected the call and dialed a phone number he knew in his sleep.

"Mrs. Possible this is Wade Load. I just got off the line to Dr. Director. I need to speak with you, do you have a few minutes?", he asked.

"Yes dear, what is it? I have time before my next procedure.", she replied as he explained his previous phone call to her.

When Anne Possible got off the line with Wade she was seething. Wade had played the audio file for the surgeon to hear for herself.

Anne in turn called her rocket scientist husband and explained the evolving situation to him. She wasn't surprised by the colorful language that James Possible used to describe his frustration with Police Agencies in general and Global Justice in particular.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area., Japan:_

Ron led the way as Hirotaka carried the unconscious thug in a fireman's carry. _(To your left and it's another six hundred meters Hirotaka-san.),_ Ron hissed.

Yori, as backdoor security trailing by another hundred meters, noticed them change course to the north.

Seeing Hiro's confusion at the directive, Ron took the dead weight from his partner as he passed him, tossed their captive over his shoulder and led the way until they came to a hole in the ground.

_(You've stayed in there?),_ the male ninja asked, incredulous.

_(One sleep period Hiro-san.),_ Ron replied dropping the thug unceremoniously to the ground, not caring if the man suffered additional injuries.

Glancing at his friend the American slipped down into the hole and sensed about to see if there was danger within. No threat detected, he climbed back out, _(Hand this one down to me. You two can get the information you need, I'll take Yori-san's place on guard.)_

_(You need your rest Stoppable-san or you will be no good to us.), _the young Japanese man replied.

_(I will sleep when you get done. Hurry with the information. If I tried I might kill him out of spite if he gives me any trouble.),_ Ron explained as he climbed back out to replace the young Japanese woman.

Two hours later Hirotaka relieved the exhausted American teen.

"Well?", Ron whispered.

"It is as you say. Yori-san only had to take three swipes with her fan before he told us everything we wanted to hear and many things that we didn't.", Hiro told him, "Rest for a while Ron-san. We must find out what they have been up to since you visited them last night."

XXXXXXXX

_The village:_

The boss looked at the new arrivals,_ (It is nice that you could join us my friends. We are all going to stay here until we find the gaijin and eliminate him. So please do not try to leave or my men will have to take unpleasant measures.)_

_(Why have you done this? We have not bothered you. We wish to return to our homes.),_ one of the elder men told the boss.

_(Do not make this any more unpleasant than it already is. You are in effect my hostages until the matter of the American is resolved in our favor. So please do not make my men nervous they have orders to kill any who attempt to escape.), _Imaoho told them.

One of the men, Tama Timitshu, spoke up, _(Why do you need the children? They have done nothing wrong. They are not a threat to you and your men.)_

The boss replied with an easy laugh, _(Them being here with us will ensure the cooperation of the adults. Not only that, but no one would dare attack us with them around.)_

_(But like I said the men are better hostages. The children will cry and complain. They are not worth the effort. With us men here the women will be too afraid to try anything.), _Tama told the mobster.

_(Sir!),_ a man shouted as he ran to the middle of the village where the meeting was taking place,_ (We are missing three more men. They just vanished while they were out searching the caves.)_

_(Find them.), _the boss urged not wanting to lose anymore of his forces,_ (Now hurry.)_

_(Imaoho take ten men and scour the caves. Stay together. Take firearms too. If you see anyone out there who isn't one of ours shoot them.), _the boss ordered.

_(Yes Sir...You three grab rifles for eleven men. Move it.),_ Imaoho ordered, _(Sir remember Fukushima is due to return tonight, we must be aware and not attack him or his help.)_

_(I do not think any of you can hurt Fukushima and whoever he is bringing with him.), _the boss replied.

XXXXXXX

_Later in the afternoon:_

_(Father?), _Mishi Timitshu asked.

_(Yes my child, what is wrong?),_ he asked in return.

_(I'm afraid of these men. Will they hurt us?),_ she wanted to know.

_(I do not know Mishi.),_ Tama replied as he worried about the men who were holding them.

The man sat on a bench and pulled his daughter into his lap to comfort her.

Finally she relaxed, _(Father I wish that Inushi was here with the Emperor's magic cloak.)_

He asked,_ (Inushi? Oh yes I remember him. What did he say about a magic cloak?)_

_(He told us stories about the Emperor's Magic Cloak and how his loyal warriors could disappear in the blink of an eye.),_ she replied.

_(Oh I'm sorry child, Inushi may not be as he seemed. He may be the one these men are looking for.),_ he whispered, _(But do not tell anyone you have met him.)_

_(Why should I not tell anyone Father?), _she asked not knowing a mobster was listening.

_(Because he may be the ninja trainee that they wish to eliminate. Do not worry he's probably left the area by now.),_ he told her though he knew that it may not be the case.

XX

_(You heard that? From who?),_ the boss asked one of his men.

_(Timitshu sir. He was talking to his daughter, I overheard.), _the thug replied.

_(Good job bring the whole family in to see me, I would like to talk to them.), _the boss chuckled evilly.

XXXXXXX

_That evening the Possible home, Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. "I've got it Mom, that should be Monique anyway.", Kim called out.

"Thanks honey, your Father should be home in a few minutes from dropping off your brothers.", Anne replied.

Kim opened the door, "Come in Mon, Dad's going to be home in a few and then we can see this video I've only heard about from just about everybody since I've come back."

"Good thing too girl, I've heard from Tara and Felix about this and it wasn't pretty. And when Justine won't say anything and Mr. Barkin just clams up when you ask him about it, it really must be bad.", Monique grimaced, never having seen the vice-principal do such a thing before.

"In fact others have told me it's supposed to be nasty so I didn't eat anything before coming over here.", the African-America young woman replied. "I just hope I don't have nightmares like Tara's had after seeing this."

"Me too, but are you sure you don't want a drink of soda or something?", Kim nonchalantly asked as she led her friend to the family room where they were going to watch the recording.

"I am so sure but no thanks; I refuse to hurl in someone's home.", Monique replied nervously. _'Kim's heard about this so why doesn't she seem to be worried? If it was my best friend going through this I'd be sick for a week. Maybe it's because she still thinks he's a goof and in her mind his sitch wasn't nearly as serious as we know it was?'_

"I'm home honey.", James Possible called out as the door opened, "The boys are staying at the Clarks all night."

Anne Possible kissed her husband on the cheek, "Wade should be playing the recording in a few minutes, go turn the TV on."

"OK dear, you know I don't **have** to see this to change any of my perceptions of Ronald honey.", the scientist replied, "Are you sure that you don't want the Stoppables to see this too?

"No matter what Jimmie you absolutely _do_ need to witness what happened to a boy I practically raised; and for now I don't want the Stoppables to know about this and Ronald. They are having enough trouble with all the guilt over how they've raised that young man and I don't want to run the risk of completely ruining them by having them see this", she explained.

They all took seats in the living room in front of the darkened large screen LCD and chatted until Wade's voice came through the speakers, "Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Kim and Miss Jenkins, what you are going to see is a recording of some events that took place the first part of June this summer. Kim Possible had just returned to this dimension and her rescuer intentionally stayed behind for unknown reasons. The playback is a little grainy, but I was able to clear some of it out so the overall quality is better than the original. Are there any questions?", he asked

"Wade Dear, is this your copy of the events or is it someone else's?", Anne asked as the Wade's face appeared onscreen.

"Ma'am this is my copy; all I did was clean up the video quality. But I have the original you can refer back to if you need.", Wade offered.

"I don't think that will be necessary Wade, thank you. But after all the time that's passed, I have to wonder if you've come across other '_versions'_ of this event, or have been offered anything other than what happened out there." Anne mused.

"Well I was asked to show a Global Justice copy of the incident instead of what really happened, but I decided to show this one. It's quite a bit longer and has less commentary.", he replied with a frown.

"Why is that Dear?", Anne inquired.

"Because you don't really see what happened to Ron Stoppable. It's more of a slick Hollywood production of events, if you catch my meaning Ma'am."

"What are you saying Wade?", James asked, now concerned about the Police Agency's potential for slight-of-hand here.

"Sir if you want I can play that for you instead or in addition to what I have.", the genius now smiled figuring out what the parents were doing.

"Wade, why don't you play their copy first and then the real copy so that we can see the difference?", Anne asked.

"Yes Ma'am I can do that. GJ's film is only about eight minutes long so let's get that one out of the way.", he was laughing to himself. _'Dr. Director you so screwed the pooch on this one.'_

"Cuing up Global Justice's 'Our Agents in Action'.", he announced.

They watched the short clip which showed, among other things, a brief glimpse of Ron going through the portal and then the return of Kim. Accompanying the entire production was an announcer voiceover continually praising the new GJ technology used to find teen heroine Kim Possible, before sending an unnamed asset to her to show the way out.

Mostly it was a promo clip about Kim Possible being a prospective Agent of the international Police Agency.

Except for the snippet of Ron going through the portal there was no mention of him, much to the chagrin of those watching the clip.

"That was very sweet of GJ to even _show_ Ron.", Monique growled.

"Yeah I thought you guys would like that.", Wade laughed, fully aware that Anne Possible was furious.

"Aright Wade let's see the other one.", James told him before Anne Possible went critical mass in their Living Room.

"Yes Sir, cuing it up now.", the genius replied.

This clip was much different from the first one. It began with Kim's return, then her best friend pulling his hand back and walking away from the portal. Then the picture faded to black. "That was to give the rest context guys, sorry.", Wade told them

A few seconds later a grainier image appeared onscreen. It showed what appeared to be Ron Stoppable setting a pack on the ground before removing his shirt. In the background the voices of Wade, Justine and Felix could be heard commenting.

"What are those things?", Monique shrieked as she saw several four-armed beings come into view.

"Those are the things I had to fight to get water Mon.", Kim nervously replied, eyes glued on the large creatures. Her best friend among them, not at the forefront of her mind at the moment.

Anne Possible remained silent in her own personal hell as the shirtless young man held his arms out to the side. She heard the gasps from the others as two of the larger beings grabbed each of the Ron's arms and lifted him up as Tara's voice came through the speakers of the TV.

"What are they going to do?", Kim asked knowing full well since she had heard from Tara what happened.

"You'll sss… see.", Anne, a trembling whisper as her husband reached for her hand.

They all cringed at the whip's first strike and the young man's reaction. Kim had some experience with this, but she was always able to avoid direct strikes because of her agility and speed. They winced as they could see the young man twist in agony as the next strike hit him.

A couple of minutes later, "God help me, Ron can't even move… They're killing him! How much more did they do to him?", Kim sobbed in tears after seeing Ron go limp from the countless strikes to his torn body.

"It's not over yet. Wade stop the tape for a minute.", Anne ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied.

"Kimberly you've seen the first part. You now have a very good idea of what Ronald went through.", holding Kim's hands and looking her daughter in the eyes. Then taking a shaky gulp of air, "But there is more, a lot more and it gets worse, so much worse."

At Kim's look of painful askance, "No one, none of your family or your friends will think any less of you if you don't continue. But the choice remains yours. Do you want to watch the remainder of this beating Ronald took before he came home? It really starts to get grizzly soon.", Anne informed her daughter.

"Mom...I thought _that_ was grizzly.", Kim's stunned reply to her Mom's statement.

Waving a hand at the TV, "No honey this is just the beginning, that's why I'm asking you now.", Anne said quietly.

"Yeah Mom I have to know. I have a responsibility to him as my friend and as Team Leader; I've got to know how far this went when Ron stayed behind. Why he stayed there and took this beating hasn't been explained to me, or anyone yet, and if I'm going to ask him about this in the near future, I need to have seen it all first." Kim replied.

"And I am so glad I didn't eat first. I'm sure I would have hurled supper if I had.", Kim replied with a queasy stomach.

Then looking over at very pale and visibly shaking Monique, "But Monique may not want to watch the rest of it."

"That was bad girlfriend, just give me a minute. But are you sure that was Ron in that video?", Mo asked.

"It was either him or his clone, Mo; and since Ron doesn't have a twin or clone, it had to be him. Not only that but we maintained a watch over him after it was over. The person in the video _is_ the person who came through the portal.", Wade responded.

"I'll watch, I won't like it and I may need a drink later, but I'm going to watch. If Justine and Tara got through it so can I. Ron is my friend too.", Monique told them sucking up her courage.

"OK Wade continue it please.", Anne instructed their 'projectionist', not giving James the chance to avoid seeing more. _'He is going to learn respect for that young man...Or acquire a lot more than he already has.'_

As the video continued the four watched in horrified awe as they could see the skin being torn from the pale body of the young man. No longer reacting to anything he just hung there, his body lurching or swaying from the force of the whip strikes.

"Look those things are stopping.", Monique shuddered as the beatings ceased when smaller beings stepped into view to look upon the blond haired man still suspended between the two massive beings.

"Are they… kids?", Anne asked.

"I don't know Mom; I never saw them while I was there, only the big...Oh God they're starting again! This is insane!...Why are they doing this to Ron?", Kim gasped at the brutal display playing out onscreen.

For Kim Possible the subsequent minutes seemed to be a hellish eternity as she watched what appeared to be her best friend being whipped to death.

Finally the aliens stopped their flailing and dropped the body to the ground. One picked up a shirt and placed it over the heap of ruin collapsed on the rocky soil. They could hear Tara crying in the background about him being alone. Hearing her wail broke both Kim and Monique down; reaching to the other for comfort, tears cascading down their cheeks in muffled sobs.

Anne, sorrowfully looking at her daughter and her best female friend turned to the TV in gratitude, "Wade dear thank you for playing this for us. I apologize for making you watch this again, and possibly traumatizing you more than you already are, but I have one more favor to ask. Do you have that conversation between myself and Dr. Director immediately after these events occurred?". Anne asked.

"Yes Ma'am as usual I keep visual and audio as well as computer records of anything that pertains to Team Possible, dating back to the first mission I assisted them on.", he replied.

"Please play that audio file for us please?", she requested.

"Yes Ma'am, it'll take me a moment to find it...Ah there it is.", with a sheepish smile, "But I'm afraid there is no visual with it. When this went down between you two, I was so shocked by her comments that I was only able to get it on audio.", the genius informed them all.

After hearing Dr. Betty Director's comments to, in effect throw away the body of her best friend, Kim nearly called Global Justice on the spot to cancel next morning's tour of the agency.

The young red head was literally shaking with anger, her thoughts filled with the comments she had just heard from the Director of Global Justice when Anne spoke up, "Wade dear, do you have anything else to mention? Like did Ronald recover and what happened to him after this?"

"Ma'am as you well know Ron somehow survived this ordeal. After he returned he took his Junior Year finals. When he finished that he immediately went to the mall to replace some things he had lost before returning, like his cell phone, and make a few other purchases. Then he was going right over to the hospital to see Kim.", Wade replied.

"What happened then?", Anne continued since she had heard some rumors.

"I had to call Ron to send him on a mission I received from GJ, so he didn't have a chance to give Kim those things he got her.", he answered.

"Wade, just what was the mission you sent him on?", James asked the genius.

"The mission was to apprehend Dr. Drakken and Shego who had escaped Global Justice cells several weeks earlier.", Wade informed them.

"Shego and Dr. Drakken? Is Ron alright?", Kim sniffle-shouted, worried about her friend.

"Ron sustained third degree plasma burns from Shego, and a slight concussion from a device used by blue boy before he subdued them.", Wade told them.

"Plasma burns? Those smart!", James looked off in the distance.

"Yes Sir they do. From their records of the event, in order to treat Ron a GJ Agent had to cut his red jersey off of him. Seems they found two of Shego's palm prints on his shoulders.", Wade reported as all cringed at that image.

"And it seems that Ron nearly destroyed her knee and busted her nose for the trouble.", Wade smirked.

"He did? How was he able do that?", Kim asked, eyes wide at the surprising revelation.

"Because he _could_ Kim and because Shego _really_ hacked him off.", Wade said evenly to Kim, with narrowed eyes, as she seemed to flinch.

"Anyway, Ron refused further medical treatment and had me get him rides to Hawaii so he could get his flight to Japan. When he got to Hawaii his cell phone went dead and I've been unable to track him since.", Wade relayed when Kim cut him off.

"What about any tracking chips he had?" Stone-faced to not give away to her family the knowledge of one she had implanted in Ron some time ago.

"It seems Ron took them out while he was on the other side, Kim. _All_ of them.", he replied deadpan.

"Oh.. I see.", Kim replied, blushing sheepishly. "Any other contact with Ron since then Wade?"

"He did call his house about three weeks after he left, and talked with his parents for about five minutes, but that's the last I've heard from him.", Wade informed them.

"Is there anything else?", Anne asked, getting back into the conversation.

"Yes Ma'am as I stated before, Global Justice asked me to play their video in lieu of the one with Ron's beating on it. In fact they were very adamant about it.", Wade stressed to Anne.

Turning to the younger redhead, "And earlier in the week Dr. Director offered me a position within Global Justice along with the one they were going to offer to Kim tomorrow. I was also instructed that if I mentioned either offer to Kim before they made their pitch, my offer would be withdrawn.", Wade smirked.

"I just knew that woman reeked of backdoor tactics to get what she wanted.", Anne fumed, "And?"

"And just before I talked to you earlier this evening, I told Dr. Director that I was not going to join their organization. After learning all I have over the last year and a half about that agency, I will not sell my soul to that woman.", he growled.

"I had a feeling that they were going to offer me a position in GJ Wade, but why didn't you want to come onboard with me and Ron?", the younger red head asked.

"Because pure and simple Kim, Ron Stoppable is _not_ going to be offered a place within GJ and I'd rather stay on the outside with Ron and fight the bad guys _our_ way than work for that backstabbing bunch.", Wade replied in disgust.

"What? They're not going to offer Agent status to Ron?", Kim asked as Wade's reply struck her confirming their earlier conversation.

"That's what Betty told me in two conversations I had with her.", he replied. "Now Kim I know that it's been a dream of yours to work for GJ and I think it's a great opportunity for you if you take it, but working for them is not for me.", Wade confessed.

"Then I'm not joining them either. If they don't have a place in their organization for a Man who had the courage to come after me and the abilities to bring in Drakken and Shego by himself...that just means they're morons.", Kim decided. "I see no reason that we should break up the team. Or that Ron should be left behind because others don't see him as _we_ do.", Kim announced as her Mom and Wade had a 'Jinx-smirk' moment.

Kim thought for a minute, "Mom can you call GJ and tell them that I'll be wasting their time and we won't be taking their tour? I have no ambitions of joining up with an agency that went through all they did to recruit me and shut Ron out."

"Sure honey. I'm just glad you made that decision on your own without going through their 'Brilliance or BS' tactics.", Anne laughed.

Looking at a clock, "Honey it's almost seven thirty now, why don't you and Monique go out and take in a movie and get something to eat?", Anne suggested thinking the girls could use something to take their minds off what they had just witnessed and to give them time to let their stomachs calm down.

"Sounds like a plan. After this viewing and talk I feel better since I know that Ron survived and got out of all that would be hanging over his head, finals included. Mon you want to drive want to drive since I can't yet?", Kim asked her friend.

"Sure thing girl. Too bad you're not going to GJ for that tour though. I'd loved to have seen the look on the one-eyed broad's face when you told her to shove it.", Monique laughed.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

_(What was that term again?),_ the tall dark ninja asked.

_(It was something about the Emperor's Magic Cloak and his loyal warriors.),_ Imaoho replied, _(Why?)_

_(That is the term that they use at Yamanouchi when they begin teaching the invisibility techniques to young students.),_ Fukushima replied as another dark figure hung back in the shadows watching the discourse.

_(Bring in the girl and her father.), _the Boss butted in.

After they were hustled in to the room the larger former ninja student asked, _(Who was this stranger you met little girl?)_

_(Inushi.), _she replied hesitantly while her father held her hand.

_(Inushi what?), _Imaoho asked with a growl

_(Inushi Tamaru.),_ Tama replied for his scared daughter, _(You're scaring my child.)_

_(Inushi Tamaru? Are you sure?), _Fukushima asked with his eyes narrowing.

_(Yes I'm sure. Why?),_ was the response.

_(What did he look like?), _Fukushima continued ignoring the question.

_(He is average height and weight I suppose.)_

_(No, no what color is his skin, his eyes, his hair?), _Fukushima grunted,_ (Did he sound like he was from around here.)_

_(His eyes were brown I remember, his hair black like my daughter's his skin was normal why?), _Tama asked.

_(Did he look like an American?), _Fukushima asked growing frustrated.

_(No he fit in...Why?)_

_(Dammit you fool don't you know anything? The name Inushi Tamaru is the name of a famous ninja who lived over seven hundred years ago. It's either a coincidence or __**this**__ Inushi has taken that name. My sources informed me that an American ninja trainee was in the area. The last time we met he was nothing more than a fool.), _Fukushima hissed.

Seeing the nod from the back Fukushima continued,_ (Take them outside. It is going to be night before long. Gather all your men close. If this person is still around he will return tonight and we will be ready for him. We should be able to overcome him. My duel with him is long past due.)_

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton Cine, Middleton, Colorado:_

"That was a nice movie girlfriend, but I _never_ thought you'd be a 'Bricks of Fury' fan.", Monique chuckled remembering all the mindless destruction she had rolled her eyes at for the last hour and a half.

"I guess if Josh can watch it and have a good time so can I and the next time I see Ron we'll be able to talk about it 'cause by now I know he's had to have seen it.", Kim smiled as the two walked over to the restaurant they chose for their post-movie meal.

"So what did you think of all that stuff your resident genius gave you tonight?", Monique asked.

"It was eye opening, for sure Mo, but I didn't think GJ be that much the control-freak to get me as an agent. While Mom was on the phone with them I think the conversation got a little harsh."

Monique snorted a laugh, "I bet."

Kim giggled with her friend, "It seems they thought I was a shoe-in and tried to reschedule the tour. While you were calling your 'rents to let them know about your plans tonight, I got on the phone and told Dr. Director that if she didn't have a place for Ron in her agency then she didn't have a place for me.", Kim told her friend.

"Oh, and how did she take that?", Mo asked.

"She backpedaled big time when I told her that I'd consider it later if she made the same offer to Ron as well as me and Wade.", Kim declared.

"Considering her larger-than-budget ego, I guess it was a shock to her system.", Monique laughed thinking about that reaction.

Then changing the subject, "Girlfriend, do you wonder what Ron is doing right now?"

"Well he'd better not be gaming his butt off, that's all I can say. If he is I'm going to kick his tail for putting me through all this grief.", Kim huffed as she sat down at the table and opened a menu.

"I hear that girl.", Monique mused while thinking about the blond haired young man.

"Kim...I was wondering. Are you really starting to have feelings for Ron?", she asked with a lowered voice.

"Y...Y...Yes Monique I think I am. I seem to dream about him you know.", blushing, "I can remember some of them vividly.", Kim started while looking down at the table.

Mo cut in, an impish smile, "Girl, anything good?"

"Monique!", Kim squealed in embarrassment, cheeks flushing, "Stop that, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

Snickering, holding her hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok, you've got a deal. Now back to those dreams of yours with 'Blondie, Missing in Action'.", Monique giggled and air quoted back at her oh so tweakable gossip quarry.

"Ok, now where was I?", Kim regrouped. "Vividly", Monique grinned as she cued her friend.

"Oh yeah… When I think he's with me in bed", blushing harder now as the gossip maven snorted, "Not good she says."

"When we're _there_...", Kim shot her a look that cooled the gossip queen's jets before continuing, now relaxing in the memory, "Well I felt warm and safe...Loved is the term I think of when I dream he's next to me and I so love it.", Kim confided with a small smile and rosy cheeks.

Calming down and now serious, "Kim do you love Ron Stoppable?", Mo asked, looking her friend right in the eyes.

"I told you before Monique that I'm working through my feelings… but I think that I do. A couple of times.. in those dreams…I was walking down the aisle to him with Dad escorting me.", Kim replied blushing deep red.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Miss Possible?", Mo gasped.

"Yes and when I wake up remembering that one I always feel great.", Kim.

"Kim what do you remember about it? You have to spill. Come on tell ole Mo.", she pleaded.

"Well Ron's wearing a black tux with a white silk Yarmulke… I'm in this pure white lace gown with pearls woven in and a shear white veil... Both my Minister and Ron's Rabbi are there… You're my Maid of Honor.. Monique...Please promise?", the red head asked while warming up her special pout.

XX

_Later that night:_

Kim lay back in her bed as Anne double-checked the connections. "Mom did we do the right thing?", she asked softly.

"You mean by blowing off Global Justice? I most certainly think we did Kimmie. After seeing how they played you and Ronald over the years I just don't know about them and their intentions anymore.", Anne replied still a bit cranked over GJ's tactics with her 'children'.

After checking the last connection and the settings, "Now you sleep well Kimmie, and remember to go over the material in the morning. Your father already has the books out and marked for you.", Anne instructed.

"Thanks Mom, you rock. Mom? How do you think I'm doing?", she asked.

"You're doing very well. Hopefully in a couple of weeks you'll be testing out of your Junior year and will be caught up with your friends.", Anne replied as she kissed the younger red head on the cheek.

"Mom what do you think Ronnie is doing now?", Kim asked, curious of what her mother was going to say.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it must be important to him to stay away from a girl who's developing a crush on him.", Anne teased in turn for her daughter's reaction.

"You mean _Crystal_?", Kim teased back as she snuggled in to her covers.

"No I mean you honey. Don't worry it's all right and I won't tell your father but I think he knows too.", Anne replied as she caught the blush she was hoping for.

"Mom I told Monique that I've been having dreams about me and Ron being in the same bed." Her mother's face unreadable. "I've also been having dreams about us on our wedding day." The older redhead seemed to lose focus as she reached for a bedpost to steady herself.

A high-pitched, "Are…", after a calming breath, "Ahem.. Are you sure honey?", Anne asked.

"Yeah Mom, I'm pretty sure.", she replied, "But it's so frustrating with Ron over in Japan while all of this is going on.", Kim huffed.

"Well Kimmie, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', and all that, you know?", Anne offered with a gentle smile.

Softly, "I guess it does Mom. Didn't think that bit of poetry would come back to haunt me like this.", Kim shook her head.

"Ok, now enough talk about poetry and missing blond's for you. You need your sleep and training, ok?" Anne admonished.

"Ok Mom, you're right. Goodnight Mom I love you.", Kim said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight honey, love you too. Sleep tight.", Anne replied as she left the hatch open and turned out the lights.

A glazed smile on her face, Anne Possible never remembered walking downstairs or to her bedroom. A muffled shout of 'Booyah!' was heard from behind the door after she closed it.

XXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

_(Gaijin!...Show yourself!), _Imaoho yelled at the top of his lungs as he had for the last ten minutes.

_(Show yourself or we will start killing these children beginning with this little girl.), _he yelled again holding Mishi Timitshu in front of him.

_(You are dishonorable as they come fool.),_ a voice sounded behind him as a blue arc cut through the gun aimed at the child.

Another blue-tinged arc and the thug fell to never to rise again. Phasing into view, the black form bowed, _(Let them go. Your fight is with me Fukushima.)_

_(Who is this man?), _the boss backed up.

_(This is the American gaijin that I warned you about.),_ Fukushima growled.

Another voice dripped with sarcasm in two languages,_ (And he has a name too.) _Don't you Ronald?"

_(Hello Monkey Freak, you know you're still ugly.),_ Inushu/Ron Stoppable _replied_, then, "It's been a while since I kicked your monkey butt."

Several things happened at the same time. _(Attack him!)_, Monkey Fist shouted. The boss grabbed the child and tried to drag her off as the sword flashed again. The hilt of the ancient katana contacted the hoodlum in the sternum dropping him to the ground. Ron ducked and rolled as a sword barely sliced across his back.

_(I have him Master.),_ the traitor yelled.

Suddenly the surrounding area lit up with two flashes.

XXXX

Some drama here for sure, action too, but so much more to come next time.

Now for the legal stuff. Kim Possible and her friends are owned by Disney. Others named within the chapter are our own creations, unless someone else beat it to us first. Then we'll talk to them over a few beers…


	19. Chapter 19

Out There, In Here

**And our thanks go out to Reviewers, Fave's and Alerts given by the following: readerjunkie, Pavelius, Drakonis Aurous, Avenging Raven, EnterpriseCV-6, Joe Stoppinghem, Jimmy1201, Cbarge, Man of Faith, whitem, IriaAngel, otakufanatic, Rongo Fan and backtocalifornia95. Thanks one and all for your praise and scrutiny for this tale and our team.**

**Now last time, one battle was averted with Kim, of Tara and Josh, while another was just getting under way with Ron, Yori and Hirotaka. Toss up on which could be more dangerous, weapons notwithstanding.. Ron's training interrupted by plots, he thinned out the bad guys, but there's more to worry about.**

**GJ, read Betty, is still trying to weasel Kim away from Ron and things got dicey with Wade telling the one-eyed Director where to get off when Betty tried to dissuade the Techmeister from running the true account of Kim's return and Ron's beating. Love that ace-in-the-hole of Wade's.**

**And finally, Kim gets the full report, in Hi-Def and surround-sound quality, of the events after Kim came home. But not before she has to eye-roll her way through the "Official Video" from GJ. Kim comes away with new feelings for Ron and further loathing of Betty and her agency.**

**Battle royal's about to start, Kim's feelings for Ron are getting more intense, but none of this happens until you start reading…**

Chapter 19

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area:_

"Dammit.", the masked figure grunted in pain as the blade sliced across his back. Instinctively he rolled and returned to his feet to face the threat behind him.

A voice yelled out._ (All you people get out of here now before you get killed! Run quickly! ...__**.Hide!**__)_

After a desperate scramble, the compound cleared of all but those who remained to fight.

Monkey Fist, biding his time, circled around waiting for the moment to remove the thorn from his side and reclaim the stolen power so rightfully his.

With an evil smirk the mutated English Lord was nearly ready to run the imposter through when two blinding flashes exploded before his eyes. When his vision recovered he saw two others standing with the American teen.

Fukushima on the other hand, let his hate get the better of him blocking out everything else as his vision cleared. This proved to be much to his peril as he fatally discovered.

Ignoring the new combatants Fukushima went for an apparent opening he thought he saw in hopes of keeping the_ gaijin _off balance. Twirling his sword he began a deadly dance that would leave one of the two dead and forgotten when complete.

In a blur he charged the American, sword arcing to slash him where the neck met the shoulder,_ 'The fool's head is now mine!', _he smirked for a triumph yet to come.

Arrogantly anticipating and savoring the victory, the praise and honor he'd receive and regain from the killing stroke, his blade came quickly and unerringly to its target.

Ready for such a move, Ron deftly parried the blow as a lithe, dark form suddenly appeared behind the fixated, and oblivious, Fukushima.

One of the realities of a ninja the mercenary never quite got the concept of, was the differences between combat and dueling. One essentially had no rules; the other was accorded under strict rules followed to the letter by all parties, much to the transgressor's detriment, to the end of said encounter.

It was at this point Fukushima received a final lesson of their abstract differences and how they applied to him as with a flick of the wrists, the newcomer to the fight, opened up a pair of deadly fighting fans, and in a smooth, graceful arc slashed one of those fans through Fukushima's neck with ease.

Momentarily taken aback at the swift precision of motion and the results from the slash, Monkey Fist watched those seemingly innocuous items as they severed his protégé's head from his shoulders and remembered having seen them perform a similar action against solid rock some two years earlier. Whereas molten lava flowed then, blood spurted now as neither rock, nor vertebrae proved much of a match for the fans.

Attached to the body by a flap of skin at the larynx, the head tumbled forward taking the body to the ground in a heap at the feet of the hated American. With the fleshy thump accompanying the collapse, rather then a bang or whimper to mark the moment, so ended the life of one of Yamanouchi's most promising students in the last five hundred years.

Ron, seeing his old tormentor fall just as he was to plunge his katana into Fukushima's chest, held up, spying someone slipping up behind the twice-disgraced ninja's executioner. "Fist!", he yelled as his eyes signaled to Yori the location of her attacker.

The nimble ninja instructor spun away and leaned backwards to avoid the slash, fans in a guard position as a blade passed within a hair's breadth of her nose.

With the Lotus Blade at the ready Ron stepped in front of Yori to face the only other person in the world who was capable of accessing the blade he honorably carried.

"Well Ronald you seem to have done quite well for yourself…But you know you just can't win. Though my accomplice is dispatched and our plans are in ruins, I **will** defeat you and take that blade from your cold.. dead.. hands before I kill your two friends and that _fool_ who runs Yamanouchi.", Fist calmly taunted his young foe, to goad him into an exploitable mistake.

At the lack of any reaction from his youthful adversary he taunted further, "Then I will travel to Middleton and kill your precious Kimberly, so very painfully and _ohhh_ so slowly… And with you out of the way there will be nothing you can do about it. Hmmm, I believe her hair will be a nice wig don't you think?"

"In your dreams monkey butt! Let's do it!", Ron gritted his teeth. _'Monkey Jerk you just bought a casket.'_

XX

_Meanwhile:_

Hirotaka, after tossing his flash device, circled around and attacked the flank of the thugs with his twin swords, throwing them into disarray with the precise slicing and cutting he inflicted on them.

Yori spun out of the way of the evil Monkey Lord, and then flowed through the thugs she encountered until she stood next to her lover; each having taken down several goons apiece.

XX

Seeing things beginning to turn against him Monkey Fist yelled as he charged Ron Stoppable, "**Monkey Ninjas attttaaackkk**!"

In moments, Yori and Hiro were fighting for their lives as the black uniformed simians rushed them trying to overwhelm the duo with their monkey-sized weapons.

The boss and what was left of his men stepped back from the free-for-all of whirling wood and steel. Finally, one of them pulled out his semi-auto, aimed and squeezed the trigger.

"Yorishi Tatamu fell forward with a feeble groan into her fiancée's arms.

With an enraged scream Hirotaka Takana grabbed his betrothed before she fell to the ground.

_(Die animal.), _he yelled as he flung one of his swords horizontally into the knot of thugs, slicing the heads off two before it embedded itself halfway through a third.

Quickly Hirotaka set his lover down against a wall and with narrowed eyes turned back into the fight; taking prisoners a notion he no longer entertained.

XXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Alright, **why **didn't it work?", the one-eyed leader of Global Justice asked her Senior Agents gathered in the conference room.

"Why didn't what work Ma'am?", Agent Azro Simpson asked in return.

"Getting Miss Possible in here to sign her up.", Dr. Director clarified.

"Ma'am, permission to speak freely?", Agent Simpson asked, after looking around to the other agents, receiving their nods of consent.

"Permission granted.", she replied.

"I believe there are several reasons Ma'am. First of all: We chased after Miss Possible like starry eyed fans because of her standing with the public instead of making a straightforward recruitment attempt. Foremost in our minds her inclusion into GJ would go a long way to soften our image and shine a more positive light on our Agency. Especially in the United States, whose people have a deeply rooted fear of entities, secret or not, they feel may be a threat to overthrow their country or subjugate their citizens to 'non-Constitutional rule'."

At his boss's glower, "Remember, GJ does most of its work out of the eyes of public scrutiny and without _any_ governmental oversight. With this in mind need I remind you that if Mrs. Possible had gone public with her complaints and charges, there would be too many to count in Congress who would use that to kick us out on our ear before we could do damage control.", he stated as a slight flush appeared on Dr. Director's cheeks.

"Second: We have not been forthcoming with Miss Possible's parents about her and Mr. Stoppable's missions. There's nothing classified in the reports except for the devices and weapons described within so we can't legitimately claim secrecy there. Exceptions being those missions which took on a grizzly _turn_ before his extraction.", he punctuated this with a hard stare at Dr. Director.

"Accidents in missions have been known to _happen_, Agent Simpson. In _my_ expert opinion, based upon years of experience, I'm sure this was the case of unfortunate circumstances where _Stoppable_ was concerned.", the mono-visioned leader of GJ snippily responded.

To his boss's raised eyebrow, "That may very well be the case Ma'am, but surely you remember that Dr. Anne Possible asked for those mission reports five weeks ago. Up to now we haven't met her request and as a result we've made someone who heavily influences our 'recruit' a potential adversary of our Agency."

"What about _Dr._ Load's reports? Surely by now she should have seen them and decided to forgo reading our reports on those missions?", the spy network leader sarcastically countered.

"There is that, but I believe she wants to read our 'official' reports, and maybe compare them to what Team Possible's Tech Lead has for objectivity and accuracy. Up to now we have no way of comparing those reports with ours to see just how thorough they are.", Azro offered. "But since none within GJ have ever been able to 'access' Dr. Load's systems, we won't know unless he hands them over to us."

At a flash irritation of from Director, he drove on, "Now getting back to Miss Possible's parents. They have been, and continue to be, a major influence on their daughter's life and their displeasure at our reluctance to even turn over sanitized reports of the requested missions is heavily coloring their view of us right now. As it stands now, it is my belief that we've made two potential allies in the recruitment of Kim Possible harsh adversaries to our cause."

"Third: We tried divide and conquer tactics by playing Dr. Load against Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. He has a high degree of loyalty to both of his team partners so I highly doubt if playing Mr. Stoppable against Miss Possible was the right way to motivate him as well. The only thing we had going for us was using the loyalty he had for Miss Possible against him. But considering what he and Mr. Stoppable have been through for the last eighteen-plus months it's a wonder it took him as long as it did for him to tell us to kiss his ass.", Simpson now paused seeing his boss recoil in her seat at the comment.

"Fourth: We _all_ now know that Stoppable can do some tremendous things. In fact some very startling things...", receiving an eye roll from his boss. "But since he has not given us an oath of loyalty and refuses to divulge any information relating to his abilities or how he acquired them, he 'officially' does not have the trust of GJ as a potential agent.", pausing to let this sink in.

"Yet we repeatedly called upon the services of a _minor_ for missions where, in any one of them, I daresay he could have met with his demise.", again pausing to let this sink in, "And in each case he returned, mission accomplished and without any major injuries to himself.", Betty fumes as Azro finished this statement.

Looking his boss right in the eye, "Now, except for that event with the Attitudinator, has Ron Stoppable ever used those gifts of his to damage our reputation, turn to villainy or attempt to take over the world?" a terse shake of her head for the answer, mumbling something about "Nacos".

"Correct, Dr. Director, the answer to that question is an unequivocal **NO!** Ron Stoppable has done none of those things. Now isn't it odd that while we request, or more strongly, _require_ this trust in us by others, we deny this to those we serve or serve with? The best effort we make in that scenario is a patronizing 'Trust us'? Ma'am, this is hypocrisy pure and simple, and you know it." Betty's cheeks take on a glimmer of red.

"It is for this reason alone that neither the American People nor their lawmakers trust _us_. And it is also glaringly obvious Ma'am that you, for whatever reason, have either not read or care to accept as fact the information in the reports on Ron Stoppable made by the FBI, the NSA _and_ the CIA to the President and Congress." The Director's face flushes crimson.

"In my opinion Ma'am, we must quickly try to get Stoppable onboard, so to speak, and deal with what he can or cannot tell us. Also it is my opinion Ma'am, that even though he has just turned eighteen we need to treat him with the respect and dignity of a Veteran Agent.", Betty now appearing agitated in her chair.

"So in conclusion, while we may have lost Kim Possible as a recruit due to the explanations I laid out before you, it is my belief that we may have only lost _this_ opportunity and we should make further overtures of recruitment, at a later date, for more than just Miss Possible.", Azro wrapped up as his boss seemed to have taken on the appearance of a roiling teapot about to sound its steamy whistle.

Betty, deep breath and all, calmed down and sat back in her chair, after taking in all this information. "So you're saying we need to recruit _all_ of Team Possible and not just the major players?"

"Ma'am with all due respect, haven't you been listening? In my opinion, and one I've arrived at after calling upon years of experience and knowledge as an Agent, I consider Stoppable to _be_ a major player."

At her eye roll, "I believe his record over the last eighteen months more than speaks for itself. Two shining examples are Shego, someone Kim Possible herself has had trouble with, and Dr. Drakken. If that doesn't speak volumes of him being a major player, I just don't know what does.", he countered.

"Yes I'm well aware of what young Mr. Stoppable's record with those two, but I find this irrelevant to the bigger picture in regards to Kim, I mean, Team Possible.", she regrouped.

"So overall what should we do?", Betty groused.

"Ma'am the very first thing we should do is level with the Possibles, the Loads and the Stoppables. Even though young Mr. Stoppable is currently out of our...ah, reach at the moment we should contact the rest and tell them the truth." Betty grimaced.

Ignoring her displeasure, "When Mr. Stoppable resurfaces around the beginning of the school year we bring him in and level with him as well. Trying to break up Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable has already backfired on us in my opinion Ma'am and continuing down that road will further alienate Miss Possible and Mr. Load from joining GJ at a later date." Betty's visage is suddenly that of one who has bitten into a sour apple.

"The way I see it a key problem here is that if the CIA, FBI or the NSA decide _they_ would like to have Mr. Stoppable's abilities at their disposal they most certainly will make him an offer, and if he accepts we will most likely be denied the use of his services from that point on." His superior brightened for the first time in the briefing.

"Well if they do recruit him that could be a good thing in the long run for us about Stoppable, right? If so, we could get Possible by default, but regardless, do you really think that he will really be of use to us as a fulltime agent?", she incredulously asked seeing that Simpson had already thought this out.

"To your first question, I don't know but it may just heavily impact Miss Possible's decision regarding us, _possibly_ in the negative.", he smiled at his pun as his boss groaned.

"As to your second question, I would say yes he would make a very good fulltime agent. I firmly believe this and would stake my career at GJ on that decision. But there is one thing we haven't considered in all of this...", he began when Betty interrupted, "And what would that be?"

"What if an agency like Mossad gets wind of Mr. Stoppable's abilities and approaches him to work for them?" Her look darkens dramatically here.

"I can tell you already know of their disdain for GJ. But what happens if Miss Possible and Mr. Load decide to take their show on the road to Israel with Mr. Stoppable and offer their services to them instead of us?", he asks seeing her flinch.

"But he's an American citizen."

"That he is, but remember he's also a Jew. If things get rough here he always has a place to go. And if Miss Possible decides that she's found the right guy for her in him…she will follow." Dr. Director's visage starts to tighten up.

"Remember the images from May?" Betty is now blanching.

"You know the ones where they were kissing?" And is now starting to seize up and tremble in her chair.

"If there is anything to that and he leaves the US, we will be deprived of her services forever.", Simpson replied realizing a visual demonstration of the term 'she's gonna blow' is about to be part of their conference.

After taking a few seconds to calm down, her voice high pitched, and then back to normal tone, "Then, humph… (cough, cough), we must make **sure** Kim Possible's _infatuation_ with Ronald Stoppable goes no further than it has." A fire in her eyes as she says this.

"I..that is, we need that young woman; with Kim Possible a part of our Agency the Federal Government will, no doubt back off, and leave us alone to do our jobs." Betty gritted her teeth. "His presence would do nothing for us and would distract her from becoming the greatest agent in GJ's history.", then in a whisper, "And a kindred spirit for my soul."

Azro, not hearing her soft declaration, "Ma'am with all due respect** that** **attitude **is what has gotten us in this mess in the first place.", he interrupted, shaking his head. "It sounds to me like you are purposely trying to keep Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable apart."

Shaken out of her reverie, "Not at all Agent Simpson, I don't know _where_ you are getting that from. It's just that in my professional estimation, based upon years of experience with GJ, I believe that without _him 'watching her back'_ and dragging her down, Kim Possible with my, that is to say, _our_ guidance and training, would be better able of attaining the level excellence she is more than capable of achieving.", Dr. Director shot back.

"If she would just drop that _anchor_ she grew up with, I know she could…" she trailed off in frustration, then in a barely heard whisper, "I know she would be my second."

"And if that fails what are you going to do...put a mind control chip on her?" At that moment Azro Simmons was absolutely certain his boss would have never been a successful poker player. "Dr. Director, would you just think for a moment, ok?", he cautioned.

"About what?", Betty shot back trying to deflect her slip.

"Ma'am, as far as we know these other Agencies mentioned earlier **may** indeed have us infiltrated, which may be why none of them have bothered us when we step on their toes as we tend to do…. ", he cryptically warned his superior.

While she was contemplating, "If they have how long do you think it would take them to _accidentally_ leak this kind of information to the press if we continue to annoy them? Just think of the TV news lead-in 'Super-secret Paramilitary Agency Global Justice in Mind Control-Recruitment Scandal with teen hero Kim Possible' more at ten.. We'd lose our UN Charter before the first commercial break ends.", he told his boss.

"So it's your presumption that we're infiltrated?", Dr. Director asked, ignoring the obvious.

After staring at Dr. Director for a long moment, "Makes sense to me Ma'am. After all the people and entities we've ticked off or aggravated over the years and haven't heard a peep from them _officially_, I'd say that is something to consider. Either they're waiting for the right information to fall into their laps or it already has and they are just waiting to drop the hammer on us at a time of their choosing."

"Surely the people of the United States would give us the benefit of the doubt, no matter what slander is brought against us in an _inter-agency_ rivalry. Wouldn't they?", Dr. Director begged the question.

"I'm not so sure Ma'am. The American people are somewhat tolerant when it comes to matters of National Security and their safety. But how long do you think they'll tolerate what is essentially a foreign power on _their_ soil arresting _their_ citizens and holding them in what could be construed a high security prison without due process guaranteed by the US Constitution and Bill of Rights if _any_ of those charges are released to the light of day?", focusing on something his boss was loathe to consider.

"Then what do we do about all that?", Betty asked, rubbing her temples to ward off the headache that always came when conversations included a certain blond teenager and dealing with US Law and conflicts with either.

"We allow government oversight Ma'am, cooperation if you will. That way we won't seem like an invader. Have members of their authorities' liaison with us on several levels. That way we are above board and our records and our facilities are open to them. Anyway that is how I would begin to move.", Dr. Director's grim look went grimmer.

"Regarding Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable.. I say be honest with them. If you really don't want Mr. Stoppable onboard, except for the missions you wouldn't risk GJ agents for...then tell them the truth..."

"What truth?"

"Tell Miss Possible that to GJ he's just an expendable asset… that he's not of any kind of use to us except to get killed in the line of duty. If at that point she wants to cut Mr. Stoppable loose and join GJ, so be it, but let's not make that choice for her or them.", Simpson explained.

"That's rather harsh of you Agent Simpson, but I'll think about it. However since you _have_ brought up the topic of mind control chips, by any chance do you happen to have a current known location of Dr. Cyrus Bortel?"

"Ma'am why is it that now you suddenly want to talk to Cyrus Bortel?", Simpson's eyes narrowing.

"No reason, other than that… well he _has_ been working on those chips. Maybe… there is something.. of _import_.. we could arrange in negotiations with him for research such as his which can easily be misused by villains rather than its intended use in the psychological community …. And as a police agency, don't you think its in our best interests to be prepared to defend against such misuse by knowing what we would be up against, Agent Simpson?", she innocently suggested to her subordinate.

"Ma'am, granted we need to be prepared to deal with such an event, I'm inclined to agree with you, but from the certain shift in tone this discussion has taken and its deviation from the track it was on, might I presume that you have other motives in your desire to locate Dr. Bortel?", Azro asked.

"And what other motives are you suggesting, Agent Simpson?" Her ire rising, then immediately tamped down.

"Well, we went from recruiting Kim Possible, to avoiding her partner in said recruitment, to Dr. Bortel's mind control chips and his research. Now just purely from a standpoint of following that train of thought, one could presume at this point that you may be planning on using one of them on Miss Possible for a _yet_ to be determined reason.", now concerned his boss may be about to cross a drastic legal line, and not convinced her denials of culpability ring true when it came to the horrid turn of events in many of Ron Stoppable's missions over the last eighteen months.

"Agent Simpson! In no way has it been my intention to acquire Bortel's mind control devices for any other purpose than for GJ to research ways to combat such usage against us or the innocent. I protest your insinuation that I would use it for the reason you seem to be suggesting." Dr. Director's well-known practiced indignation rising against her agent's more than credible accusations.

"Well, are you?", Azro shot back, his gaze locking Dr. Director squarely in the eye, when she..

Blinked, "Uh no, I'm not… that is to say, Global Justice would never do anything as underhanded as that to someone like Kim Possible in her recruitment.", Betty replied realizing that she had been caught out by one of her subordinates in front of her Senior Staff.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sure _we_ wouldn't do anything like that. Because if _we_ were found out then _we_ might end up in one of those Super Max prisons that were recently showcased on the 'Knowing Channel'. I'm sure those inmates would love to get some of us in there.", he mentioned as he saw her tighten up a bit.

_'Aha got you, too bad you didn't take the warning Betty.',_ content in the knowledge this whole conversation was now in the hands of the FBI in case something were to happen to Kim Possible from this point forward.

XXXXXXX

_The Load home:_

Wade looked at his new creation, _'I hope these measurements are correct. Man her waist is so small and so are her feet.'_

Slowly and with precision he began cutting the costly material he had spent the last couple of weeks creating.

It would take him most of the night but by morning he would begin the process of turning the white and blue material into what he hoped would give Kim Possible more speed, faster reactions and much greater strength.

When he finally finished the process, he was seeing double. '_Well tonight I'll start putting it together and then Kim will have to try it on for size.'_

_'Maybe in the next few days we can try it out, that way I'll know if we missed something. But if this works no one might ever be able to physically hurt Kim again. Ron won't have to get in the way of exploding debris to keep her safe.', _he grimly reflected as he got up and turned out the light in his lab so that he could crawl into bed.

XXXXXXXX

_The Possible Home:_

"Jimmie! Guess what?", the echoes of her 'Ron-like' entrance to their bedroom startling him from slumber, Anne excitedly shook her suddenly alert yet still groggy husband.

"What honey?", he responded blearily, taking a stab that he had replied to his wife.

"Kimmie's been having dreams.", from the woman of few choice words.

"That's nice, it's good to dream.", a bone tired James replied, not yet catching on.

"Want to know what they're about?", as Anne toyed with her husband a little more.

"Sure Annie I'll bite, what's Kimmie-cub been dreaming about?", he mumbled sleepily.

"She's been dreaming about her wedding with Ron.", Anne declared, silently counting the seconds before this registered in his sleep-addled mind.

Then the sly mother dropped the other shoe, speeding up the countdown. "And she's been dreaming about him sleeping with her in her bed too."

"Waaaaaa...Kimmie married...Ronald sleeping with her?", he wailed, rolling over with a thump as he landed on his butt on the floor.

"Yes Jimmie, sleeping with her. You knew this might happen. Now what are _we_ going to do about it?", Anne smugly asked her disheveled husband from her 'high ground'.

"We convert to Catholicism and send her off to a Convent?", he asked getting back up off his rump and into bed, a not-so-amused look on his face.

With a roll of her eyes "Nice try Jimmie, but no."

"Well I'm not buying her a bunch of skimpy nighties to jumpstart _those_ activities!"

"I wouldn't ask you to do that Jimmie, Kimberly will just borrow your credit card.", Anne laughed.

"OK then you're the smart one, what DO we do?", he asked again, well aware he didn't know squat about women in general and teenaged ones in particular.

"Do yourself a favor Jimmie if she decides that Ronald is the guy for her and you know what he feels for her, just be supportive.", Anne advised rolling over so her back was to him, "Now go to sleep and hold me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You know it.", Anne giggled as she snuggled into her pillow, a warm feeling growing within her.

XXXXXXXX

After her mother hooked up to the nocturnal education apparatus and exited for the night, Kim picked up her favorite picture of her best friend and looked at it for a couple of minutes with misting eyes before she kissed it and put it back in its place of honor.

She then pulled the plush toy to her chest and pulled up the covers. "I love you Ron. Be safe and come home soon, we have a lot to talk about.", she whispered.

As her dreams began, Kim brought Pandaroo in tighter to her chest as she whispered, "Love you Ronnie."

XXXXXXXX

Monique Jenkins was a very busy woman at the moment. The African-American Relationship Guru of Middleton High School was in an online chat group exchanging information with several other gossip queens from across the country. And taking bets about a certain boy and girl.

_'If this works out I won't need a scholarship for college.',_ she grinned, then frowned. Of course if it backfired her credibility and two years of Club Banana wages would be out the window. Then smiling again, she hedged her bets and shut the computer down.

Tara was up late as well and saw the fashion queen's icon in her chat circle go offline so she called her.

"Yes Tara, what is it? ... That's right, I just got off the computer.", Mo said.

"I saw you on, what were you up to?", the platinum-blonde cheerleader asked.

"I was making sure that Kim starts a relationship with Ron and does not revert back to Josh.", she replied, catching the bubbly blonde off guard.

"Eeeeeeeee! Thank you ever so much Monique, how can I ever repay you?", Tara gushed, as Monique yanked the phone away from her ear in pain at the squeal emanating from the other end of the line.

"Girl, calm down, you almost made me deaf there. Now for you to repay me, whenever you see Kim make sure you talk about Ron, and nothing but, ok? I'd like to see those two as a couple. I want it so bad I even bet on it.", Mon replied.

"OK since you're keeping Kim away from Josh I'll do what I can to keep her mind on Ron.", Tara relieved, sighed back.

"Well you know she's been dreaming about Mole rat boy too right?", Monique teased her friend.

"She has?...Come on Monique spill.", Tara pleaded.

"OK...she confided to me that she's been dreaming about taking _the_ _walk_ to the mascot.", Mo hinted.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?", Tara asked not _quite_ ready to believe.

"Yeah it's what you think unless Kim's just going through an infatuation with Ron, which I doubt.", Monique considered, "But she did ask me to be her Maid of Honor when she marries that Naco eating maniac, so I think she's worked this out in her mind. Those talks you and Josh had with her really cleared the air and got her mind right about her and that boy."

"She's finally figured it out?...Oh goody this is going to be such a relief Monique. I think it's so sweet that those two might get together.", Tara giggled now glad she stayed up and got a hold of the Middleton High gossip maven.

"The only real problem is how to get word to that pretender's lackey on his role in this matter.", Mo mused out loud.

"Huh? Pretender? Lackey?" What are you talking about Monique?", Tara asked slightly confused.

"Ron's a Steel Toe fan; in the ring Pain King's my man. It's always fun to rub his nose in it when my guy wins.", the young black woman laughed.

"OHKAAAAYYYY...ah Monique lets get back on task here. Has Kim made any plans for the big day yet except for the face of the guy she's going to mash cake into?", the cheerleader inquired.

"Nope still too early, but pass the word out to the squad, any one of those girls mess this up for Kim and Ron I'm gonna lay about five tons of smackdown on them.", Monique told her becoming a little more serious.

"OK I'll talk to Bonnie and we'll try to get the girls onboard, though Crystal and Jessica might be a problem.", Tara informed her.

"I am well aware of Crystal's infatuation with Ron Stoppable Tara, but I just don't think it would work between her and Mole rat boy.", Monique declared.

"I feel the same way as you do, but what's your take on that?", Tara questioned.

"Well, in my opinion, Crystal's thing is more of a short term crush where Kim's is more of a lifelong full bodied love."

"No duh there, Monique. We all can see that, even if it took forever for Kim to finally see it.", Tara whined, rolling her eyes.

"So you know what I'm talking about. But anyway, good friends can make good husbands and wives, and these two have had the greatest of friendships going back to when they were four. I mean they grew up together and hopefully they'll grow old together too."

"Me too. I just can't see those two doing anything else but spending the rest of their lives together.", Tara sighed. "It's so romantic."

"That's right blondie, and as far as Crystal goes, with that track record between Kim and Ron, she doesn't have a chance. Except to maybe mess things up or delay what I feel is the inevitable between those two knuckleheads.", Monique growled a chuckle over the phone.

"Same here Monique, same here. It would be so nice if they went the distance, they compliment each other so well.", Tara sighed again, "But until we get them together all we can do is hope this works out that way."

"I'm with ya girlfriend... Listen I have to go in to Club Banana early tomorrow. And I need to get some sleep, why don't you come in about one and we'll have lunch. I want to hear how that boy of yours Josh liked that suit you turned loose on him.", Monique laughed to her friend.

"OK I'll be in the mall about one...And have I got some stories for you.", Tara giggled as she hung up her phone.

Tara looked at her clock and picked up the phone again and dialed, "Hey Bonnie...Guess what..."

XXXXXXXX

_Outside Lowerton, Colorado:_

"Hey Manny you got that fuel pump done yet?", the large, mulleted man asked.

"All done boss. We crash this baby into their house, grab Kim Possible, then we can negotiate for your cousin Drew.", the gearhead replied.

"That** is** the _plan_ Manny we gotta grab Red maybe rough her up a little. Gimmie a little guitar! Eyaaahhhhhhh!", from Edward Lipski as he dropped into his favorite wannabe rock star pose.

"OK, we ready?", Motor Ed asked after giving the performance of his middle-aged life.

"Yeah boss let's go get her.", the gearheads laughed as they piled into three trucks.

The mulleted blond pushed a button on a large remote and the thirty foot garage door opened on the warehouse. "Come on boys let's go.", Motor Ed urged.

North they drove, out of the Warehouse District for the thirty minute drive to the heroine's home. It could have taken longer if Manny hadn't been able to convince Motor Ed that the side trip for burgers wasn't as important as dragging a kicking and screaming Kim Possible from her home after tazering her family. The 'cake-and-eat-it-too' clincher came when the Gearhead suggested tazering Red and **then** stopping for burgers on the return trip to their lair.

About ten minutes outside of Middleton they came upon a sight they least expected, yet highly excited them: A shapely pair of legs with five inch heels on one end and a very short skirt on the other, with the upper body hunched over the engine compartment of a hood-up red 'Vette on the side of the road. When headlights lit up their approach a buxom blonde stood and watched their arrival.

All of Ed's grousing about the lack of road trip burgers was forgotten. "Hold on guys...Pull over. How about we pick up the babe and fix her ride? She'll be grateful to us and maybe wanna go out _cruisin_.", The mulleted one drew out the last word suggestively.

"Sure boss.", Eric replied as he pulled over and motioned for the other two trucks to do the same.

Ed got out and ran his hand back over his pride and joy. "Hey babe, you look fine tonight. What's wrong with your ride?", he asked

"Oh Sir, I'm so glad you stopped to help me, it just stopped running. And I'm so scared being out here alone by myself. Can you help me, I'd be so grateful.", she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

By now the rest of the coveralled bunch were gathered around the red Corvette when one of them pulled out a flashlight and looked under the hood. "Hey what's this?", he asked in surprise as he heard a hiss from below him.

The next thing all present heard were multiple soft hisses just before they hit the ground.

_(Hurry up this mini skirt is killing me! Arrrgghh! How can women wear panty hose?) _The 'blonde' in the five inch heels cried in Japanese as he pulled the wig from his head and flung it angrily into the car.

_(And could somebody please explain to me how I got this end of the assignment?)_ After which a stream of highly colorful Japanese invective followed.

_(Because you were the closest to fitting the shoes Imota.), _one of them laughed.

_(And you look so cute too, just like your little sister.),_ another laughed.

_(Leave her out of this you clowns.),_ Imota growled as a flash went off to the side of him.

_(Here just a keepsake, I'll make sure she gets a copy.),_ another one laughed.

_(We'll make sure this gets in the Yamanouchi Yearbook too.),_ the laughter continued.

_(All right cut the crap and get the van. You three follow us back to their warehouse. Imota you take the car back to the dealer and pick up the motorcycle. Then meet us so that we can ask these people what they were doing out tonight.),_ the apparent leader ordered.

_(Why bother, I thought we knew what they were doing. Let's just weight them down and toss them into the lake; it's only twelve kilometers away. That way we get rid of these fine examples of Americans thugs and we can then go back to our main job.), _one of the more ruthless ones posed to the others.

_(Because we would pollute their summer playground, that's why.)_, the leader sarcastically replied.

_(Besides the Police Agencies prying into this could get lucky and somehow stumble into our connection to their demise...Besides Sensei did not order those killed unless we had no other choice in the matter, remember? Protect the Possibles, the Stoppables and their friends and don't leave bodies all over the place.)_

XX

Thirty minutes later three trucks and a van were back at the warehouse. Ten minutes later the miniskirted Imota beat on the door to be let in.

_(Hey there's a girl out here, should we let her in?),_ the ninja opening the door laughed before taking a wig in the face from the 'girl' who walked in, trembling in a rage.

_(Next time someone else can wear this getup. __**Three**__ guys tried to pick me up while I was on that bike!),_ he growled as the others winced at his anger.

_(Aw...I thought we had a natural.), _someone laughed causing most of the others to break up again.

_(OK let's get down to business...Wake up our friends and let's see if we can talk any sense into them.), _the leader instructed as the ninjas began to wake up Ed and the gearheads.

With some flicks on the pressure points on the ears soon all were awake, though somewhat dazed.

"Hey what happened? Where's that cute blonde chick? Seriously.", Ed groaned just as a man in a miniskirt kicked him in the face.

"Shut up you idiot, we ask the questions you answer them. If we don't like your answers we kill you... Un...der...stand?", the short skirted interrogator grit out through clenched teeth as he put his wig back on.

"_She_ was a **he**?...**AHHH**!", Ed nauseously screamed out as someone behind him kicked him in the ribs, dropping him to the floor.

"What did the _girl_ just instruct you to do?", the leader asked as he punched the Motorhead in the chin, knocking Ed down again.

"Now where were you going tonight?", one of the masked ninjas asked.

"Uh...uh we were going out to the bar to pick up some chicks.", one of the gearheads replied for Ed, currently holding his jaw.

"Really? Who is _'Red'_?", another masked figure asked.

"Uh...I don't know what you mean. Seriously.", Motor Ed finally got out.

"I'll make it easy for you, each wrong answer we beat you, each right answer we ask another question.", the leader now explained then waited for it to sink in.

"Is _'Red' _Kim Possible?", the leader asked.

"Uh no, seriously who's this Kim Possible chick?", Manny replied as no one else wanted to say anything.

The next thing they knew they were being beaten with sticks until one of the gearheads screamed, "Yes!...It's the Possible girl."

Suddenly the beatings stopped.

"Very good, now just what were you doing tonight?", Imota inquired.

"We were going to ask her out on a date.", Ed replied...Upon seeing the sticks he began, "We were gonna grab her to get GJ to release my cuz. A righteous cause man, seriously."

"Let me get this straight you were going to use Miss Possible as a hostage to try and gain the release of the man who tried to take over the world a few months ago?", the leader asked.

"Yeah I have to, he's my cuz.", Ed replied finding the truth was easier to talk about after he saw what would happen when he lied.

"And you actually think that Global Justice would give him to you in exchange for Miss Possible? Are you insane? They have tossed more people away then you know. You will never get Drakken back.", the leader warned.

"But I had to try..."

"And you tried and you failed Edward Lipski. Now you have a choice. We are going to continue to guard Miss Possible until Mr. Stoppable returns home. If you make another attempt on her or her family or friends the authorities will never find your remains.", the captives flinched.

"Since you never did get to Miss Possible's home we will let you go _this time_. However, this is your last warning. You hurt her, you die. We can make you take days to finally perish. You will beg us for your demise.", the leader warned them as the blood drained in all the gearheads' faces.

"Now do you want to go on living but with the knowledge that we will kill you if you violate our 'agreement' or, are you completely stupid and we do this now?"

"Uh can we beat up the skinny dude then? You didn't say anything about him. Seriously.", Ed, in desperation for a loophole here.

"Yes you may _attempt_ to beat the 'skinny dude' as you call him. But be forewarned you may not survive the encounter. However if you do, leave word with Team Possible's technical consultant of where and when you would do this, we would like to place bets or sell tickets to the event. It would be a good show.", the miniskirted one replied.

"Seriously? Uh OK then, Uh...uh why don't me and the boys leave town and the state until skinny dude shows back up. You can watch Red and we'll just go somewhere else, ok?", Ed asked.

"That sounds like you are a lot smarter than you look.", the leader replied as he motioned, "Now here is the rest of the warning. If you break your word we will put you all in a scrap soccer-mom van and have it crushed in a junkyard. Then we will play Bach and Chopin over your corpses and later, your graves.", the leader warned.

"Nnnnnnoooooo, not a soccer-mom van! ... Seriously! Not classical music!". Motor Ed shrieked.

"Yes and our grandchildren will continue to play it over your grave.", the guy in the skirt laughed evilly.

Suddenly a familiar hissing sound the gearheads were familiar with was heard again and in moments Ed and his buddies were fast asleep.

_(Drive their vehicles outside it is time to go.)_, the leader told his men.

In five minutes the three trucks were lined up in the middle of a large, empty, Semi-truck parking lot. They shut down the vehicles, exited, and then pulled out small devices that looked like soup cans. Pulling the pins they placed the cans on the hoods of the trucks, and then they loaded up in their van and drove off.

A few seconds later the bright light from the thermite grenades lit up the area as they began to melt their way through the engine blocks of each of the trucks.

XXXXXXX

_The Possible home:_

The young red head was revisiting her favorite dream again. _'Hmmmmm there he is again in his black tux...and Rufus is on his shoulder too and they're both smiling, oh this is sooo great. Monique is already there. And Dad, he looks sooooo happy. There's Mom...she's crying, but she's smiling too. Oh Daddy I love you. Thanks for giving me away to Ronnie.'_

"_Oh yes I do I really do. Oh my ring...It's real, it's really real..."_

"_Oh our dance...yes we've been friends forever...this __**is**__ new... And he's gliding me across the floor...It's perfect and he moves with grace...almost better than me..."_

"_No Ron don't you dare shove that cake in my...You!... ooooh he's licking it off hmmmmm this is nice..."_

"_Good night Mom and Dad and Mr. and Mrs. S, yeah we'll behave ourselves, yeah don't worry...Wow, what a night, I didn't know Ron was so graceful..."_

"_Is he gonna be surprised, he might like black trimmed with red, but I think that maybe white trimmed with red will be better tonight...Oh Ronnie"_ she dreamt.

"Oh Ronnie.", Kim sighed slightly as she hugged Pandaroo even tighter. One side of her brain was taken up with test prep while the other side was taken up with a blond young man.

Little did she know but Monique had bribed Kim's brothers to bug her room and record the unsuspecting red head talking in her sleep. Though the sounds she uttered made the twins gag in brotherly revulsion, Monique was absolutely ecstatic when she heard the occasional "Love You Ron" interspersed throughout the playback.

XXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi Northern Training Area, Japan:_

"Well Ronald it looks like the little ninja girl who helped spoil my plans will shortly be having a conversation with her ancestors for all eternity.", Monkey Fist taunted as Hirotaka gently laid her down, then attacked his simian helpers with a ferocity that concerned him.

"Give me the blade and I will depart, you don't have much time left before she dies, that is if she hasn't already."

"After I gut you like a fish with a dull spoon I'll heal Yori, you freak.", Ron gritted his teeth, "You have no honor dealing with these people."

"Maybe not Ronald, but like I said you are running out of time. See the other ninja cannot win. Against those men and my monkey ninjas he will soon be overcome and he will die.. Then you will die. I will have the blade and Yamanouchi will be mine. Once that happens I will take over the world.", the inbred Englishman laughed as they traded blows.

"You will never have access to the Lotus Blade. BEGONE my friend!", Ron ordered as the glowing blue Katana disappeared in a flash.

"What did you do?", the flustered villain wailed nearly falling to his knees.

"I sent it into hiding where you'll never find it. I don't need the blade to kick your ass.", Ron replied as he began to glow.

"Nooooooooo."

XX

_The Load home Middleton, Colorado:_

Wade was suddenly awakened by a loud buzzing in his room.

_'What it the world is that?', _he blearily wondered when he saw the noisy, brightly glowing blue object across the room from his bed. After rubbing his eyes he could make out a curved length of metal of some kind and it somehow seemed to be agitated? _'Man, if I didn't know better, whatever that is, it sure is ticked off at something.'_

XX

_Meanwhile:_

Hirotaka kept fighting the seemingly never ending numbers that assaulted him. _'I have to take more of them out before I get too tired. And Yori is dying. I need help.'_

Suddenly five men with sticks dove into the monkey horde, distracting them.

With renewed vigor Hiro became a killing machine.

During the melee, a small form crept to the fallen warrior. Mishi crouched down by the curled body, lying in a small pool of blood; in her hands was the shirt her father gave her, which she now pressed against the female ninja's wound, to try to stop the bleeding.

_(Please stay still I am trying to help you. Maybe they will leave us alone if we don't move.),_ the young girl cautioned.

Mishi looked up to see the thug who shot the ninja in her arms raise his gun again and aim at the ninja fighting the monkeys. A shirtless figure with a long stick slipped up behind him and brought it down with force on the man's head sending him to the ground.

_'Good job Daddy.'_ she said to herself, more proud of him than ever.

Tama then turned to the boss, _(Tell your men to drop their weapons or I will kill you where you stand.)_

His men just looked on. The boss, fearing for his safety, told them, _(You heard him drop your guns.)_

XX

_Back with Ron:_

"Where did you send the Blade you fool?", the distraught genetically enhanced villain cried.

"Somewhere you won't be able to put your paws on it, Fist. Like I said I don't need it to kick your monkey ass.", Ron gritted his teeth as he began to glow brightly.

Monkey Fist, shocked at seeing his hated adversary in a condition he never suspected him capable of, backed up in fear and began to run.

Ron Stoppable started to take off after the villain, but remembered the fallen friend. '_Stop fighting.',_ he commanded the monkeys.

In a moment all resistance ceased. Hirotaka and Ron both raced to Yori's side.

_(Mishi it's alright we have her.),_ Ron, still glowing, told the child.

Seeing this strange apparition coming to her, the girl scampered away in fear.

_(I will not hurt you, this I vow on the Emperor's Magic Cloak.),_ Ron smiled through his mask.

_(Inushi?),_ the young girl asked in surprise.

_(Among other names little one. Thank you for being with my friend, I will always remember you. Now please go with your father.),_ Ron replied.

"Can you help her Ron-san.", Hirotaka asked.

"I hope I am good enough my friend. Let me see her.", Ron told him as he knelt beside her.

Ron took the fading ninja in his arms and began to hum a little tune in his Headmaster Sensei taught him. Suddenly, all present covered their eyes at the bright blue flash which burst forth from the pair.

Eyes closed, his mind sensed her wounds and then declared. "She is better now Hiro. I have stopped the bleeding, but Yori needs blood. Do you think that Sensei has one of those badical ninja helicopters around to take her home?", Ron asked.

"I will meditate and see my friend. Thank you Ron-san, I owe you my life for saving Yori-chun for me.", Hiro replied as he sat down and began his 'call' for help.

"Good I will keep an eye on her while you do.", Ron replied.

Tama came up and talked to Ron,_ (Who are you?)_

_(A friend.),_ Ron replied.

_(How can you do that?), _he asked after seeing the display.

_(He is the Chosen One of the scrolls and holds great honor. Please keep watch over the thugs.),_ Hiro instructed just before he slipped into a higher plane.

Ron told him,_ (The monkeys will not bother you, just keep the crooks under guard till help gets here.)_ The American was tiring and didn't want to fight anymore.

_(We will do so, thank you for aiding us.), _Tama replied as he took the hand of his daughter and went to do as instructed.

Less than an hour later the three Yamanouchi ninjas were aboard one of those 'badical ninja helicopters' and flying back to the school. Yori was taken care of by the Emergency Medical staff onboard the chopper. Hirotaka spent the whole flight holding on to her hand.

Ron Stoppable sat back with his eyes closed glad that things turned out as they did.

XXXXXXXX

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

With a flourish the young red head could feel the dream finish. Blushing she whispered, "Thank you Ronnie...That was _wonderful_!... I love you.", totally oblivious that the Tweebs had hidden a microphone next to her bed.

XXXX

Well there you have it, Ron's in the fight of his life and for Yori's while Kim is still gathering her wits about her regarding Ron. Meanwhile Betty's turned out to be a lousy poker player with other peoples' lives and is rapidly being considered for bi-polar medication to go with her coffee in the morning.

But Hank Perkins, temp retainer par excellence, reminds me and Larry that if you saw it on Kim Possible, they and it belong to Disney. Anybody else, we own 'em unless somebody else does.

Also, this just in from co-creative consultant extraordinaire Sentinel103, Larry: "Hey wow CB we got a bunch new readers, uh can any of them figure out where this is going...'cause I forgot."


	20. Chapter 20

Out There, In Here

**Before starting into this chapter, shout outs for the following Reviewers, Faves and Alerters: Pavelius, readerjunkie, IriaAngel, Enterprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, Man of Faith, pbow, Cbarge, whitem, dearth57, Drakonis Aurous and Rinku588. Much appreciated gang; we're glad you are enjoying this tale and hope you come back for more, and bring friends!**

**Last chapter a veritable battle royal with Ron and his friends against Fist and his associates, but the good guys won out as some of the locals helped when things were darkest. Fukushima is no more and Ron's MMP is starting to manifest itself, at the right time for Yori too.**

**Back home Betty is getting a lecture and a veiled warning about her actions with certain members of Team Possible. Not sure it's getting through and Betty getting single-minded as this goes along. Meanwhile at Kim's place, the light is dawning on our favorite redhead of her best friend, making her Mom very happy; yet vexing her Dad so very much.**

**Then came the introduction of some 'friends' of Ron Stoppable, courtesy of Yamanouchi who have been tasked to keep an eye out for Kim, her family and that of her friends and their families. Motor Ed was the first, and he surely ain't the last Villain to be visited before this tale runs its course. I guarantee it.**

**One bit of advice for reading this from here on out, **_**(dialogue and such)**_** is speaking in Japanese, **_**'thinking of stuff'**_** is thoughts in Japanese, otherwise the usual deal for talking in English or thoughts in English still hold true.**

**But for you to learn of the next steps made by our friends, you have to start reading…**

Chapter 20

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

From all around the American's small cell came the voices.

_(Soon we have to take the Mid Final. Everyone in this dormitory is scheduled to attempt it.)_

_(But not everyone passes this one. Students die.),_ another hissed.

_(That is the way they find out if you are going to be good enough. Everything we have done before is child's play.),_ the first voice assured the students who were listening.

_(Well I heard you have to infiltrate a compound to retrieve an object. Then you have to get back. If you get captured they get to torture you. If you break you are expelled... That is if you survive.),_ a third voice cut in.

_(They make you trust your weaknesses instead of your strengths. Over a third get captured and expelled, few have ever beaten the torture process from what I've heard.)_

Finally, the conversation got to Ron's cubical, _(What do you think Stoppable-san?)_

_(I don't know much about it, so I suppose I will wait to see what the mission entails.),_ the American teen replied.

_(That's right, you don't know anything! They treat you like some sort of prima donna. They will pass you automatically. You are favored.),_ the first sneered with his feet planted as a challenge.

_(I am favored? I've had to kill...do you have my nightmares? Are you inside my head? It took days to purge the guilt of taking the lives of those criminals.)_, Ron challenged his accuser.

_(You haven't killed I can see. It isn't a game, it isn't fun. It isn't a joke, and the weight of your actions is on your soul.), _the American continued.

_(That is why you will fail my friend.), _the second one added with a sneer of his own,_ (You are weak.)_

_(Well I heard on this mission you have to be honorable. If you disgrace Sensei and the school the best way to keep the stain off your honor is to perform seppuku.),_ the first stated keeping the pressure on the American teen.

_(I suppose if it comes to that, then that is what must be done. I suppose they lose a lot of students that way since the test is so hard.),_ Ron replied.

_(Yes this has a large fail percentage. Even if you are not captured and have the mission completed you may still fail. You won't know until they give you the pass code.),_ the second told the American.

_(So Stoppable-san, when are you going to take this field exam?),_ the first asked.

_(When they tell me. For now I will continue to do as I am instructed. I must return home in a few weeks, so I expect that this test is going to happen soon.),_ he replied.

_(Well make sure that you study how to perform the belly slicing. Yamanouchi will send your ashes home to your family if you desire.),_ the second told him trying to elicit a response.

_(I suppose my ashes should be scattered here on Yamanouchi. This is almost my home anyway.),_ Ron replied softly, turning to a picture that he was allowed to keep near his sleeping mat.

XX

_(How are you today Stoppable-san.),_ Master Sensei asked the teen, _(Have your wounds healed?)_

Bowing low Ron replied humbly, _(Master I am healed in body and spirit. I only needed a few days of light duty before I was able to continue my training at full pace.)_

_(That is good. Today you are to take provisions for five days; see to this and meet me here in twenty minutes in your white student gi. You also must bring a pot for boiling water. See Nooni, she knows what you need to take with you.),_ he instructed.

_(Yes Master.),_ Ron replied.

After acquiring his supplies, Stoppable returned and waited for Sensei. Seeing Hirotaka with him, Ron bowed to both and waited.

_(Stoppable-san you are to go with Hirotaka-san to an isolated place to meditate, alone, upon your place in the cosmos. Please stay the__re until I send someone to retrieve you.),_ Sensei instructed.

_(Thank you Master for this opportunity to better myself.),_ Ron replied keeping his bow to the Master of the school.

_(Your trial is to come soon Stoppable-san. This is the best way to prepare yourself for this test.), _the Master warned.

_(I will do so Sensei, thank you again for this opportunity; I will do my best or die. I will not dishonor Yamanouchi.),_ Ron vowed as the Ninja Master left.

Hiro led Ron Stoppable out the west gate and up the overgrown path that climbed higher into the mountains.

_(Uh Hiro, just what am I supposed to accomplish in this mission?), _Ron asked.

"Please let us speak in English Ron-san, I can use the practice.", Hiro requested.

At Ron's nod, "OK, over the next few days you are supposed to reflect on your life. During this phase of your training you will be harassed and attacked at odd intervals and you must be prepared to defend yourself at all times.", Hiro explained as he noticed the special bracelet Ron was wearing.

"I'm not all that good at reflecting on my life Hiro. I suppose it's a shortcoming of mine.", Ron replied while he rubbed the wrist the Blade, in bracelet form, was wrapped around.

"I see you have the Blade back. When you sent it off you really scared Lord Fisk.", Hiro laughed lightly.

"Yes I called it back from Wade Load's place before we got on the helicopter. Heh, If he had found it I'm sure he would have broken it down to it's base elements by now.", Ron chuckled, "I wonder if he even knew it was in his room with him?"

"I don't think that he would have been able to do that Ron-san. The Blade is **very** resilient to tampering.", the Ninja Instructor informed him.

"He would have tried though.", Ron added, "He is **very **resourceful."

"He may have done that, but he might have been surprised with the results. It has been around a very long time."

Then turning to his friend, "And I want to thank you for healing Yori-chun, I owe you my life my friend.", Hiro gratefully told Ron.

The reluctant hero replied, "It was my honor and my calling Hiro. Yori is my friend as well. She is very special to me, not as special as she is to you, but she has helped me out and made me the person I am today."

"Now when you go back to Middleton you are going to play football...am I correct?", he asked moving the conversation with Ron along the route that Sensei and Yori wanted him to take.

"Uh yeah, I have to try out first. Mr. Barkin...remember him? He wants me to give it a shot. I'll do what I can.", Ron replied.

"Then if you are successful at this sport your prowess would make you, as some girls say, a _'hottie',_ am I not correct?", the young Japanese man asked.

With a sigh, "For some guys Hiro maybe, but not for me. Back there I have all that past as a loser, so those girls really don't want to have much to do with me.", he started to frown, "That and I don't even have the money to go to college.. probably won't come into any, and I don't have any skills except for the ones I can't talk about. So why should any of them hang with me?", Ron asked in return.

Hirotaka thought for a moment, "Do you have anyone in mind my friend?"

"Yes, but she doesn't think of me that way. If things were different maybe I'd have a chance with Kim Possible...But she doesn't think of me that way, and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we've shared so long.", Ron replied.

"I think you are selling yourself short as they say in America.", Hiro smiled.

"I'm just a realist, Hiro. A couple of years ago I was a dreamer, but no more, I've had to change.", Ron frowned.

"Well what about Kim Possible-san? Why won't it work with her?", he asked.

"Well I have Kim's attention when it's mission time, but when it's cuddle time she's always drawn to the cute boys.", Ron related to his friend.

"Are you sure Ron-san?", Hiro prodded trying to make heads or tails from Ishru Mataka's latest reports.

"It's just how it's always been, and that's how we all got in this situation in the first place...Her going out with Josh Mankey after Drakken sprayed her with that stuff instead of listening to me and Wade telling her to stay in her room. I doubt if KP is going to change her stripes.", Ron sadly mused at his life and his friendship with his headstrong best friend.

"Surely she will grow out of this stage...She will discover what you have become and you will be much more to her in the future.", Hiro pushed as they got to a steeper part of the path, "You have even given her gifts to show your affection for her."

"I didn't give her those things to try and sway her to see me as a boyfriend, Hiro. Monique thought that necklace would look beautiful on Kim and seeing it I had to agree. Maybe she'll wear it at her Wedding to remember an old friend.", getting wistful, "The emeralds match her eyes...it's amazing. I wish I could have seen it when she tried it on.", Ron's eyes misted for a moment praying that Kim was happy with the gift.

"So I take it the vision has returned?", Hiro asked since Sensei had briefed him on this.

"Yes. I could see us going out together and all that. Then something blows up in her face and she forgets everything. Her memory comes back except for us as boyfriend and girlfriend. I...I just don't know if I can deal with that after everything else. I don't even think that I should even try to be her boyfriend. Why give myself a chance just to see it flit away?", Ron rambled on.

"Maybe so, but you still have an obligation to her and her family, so you have to stay close. Sensei fears a darkness coming from far away for which _you_ must be ready.", Hiro warned.

"Yeah I know...I know, that's why I'm training so hard, Hiro. Heh, Sensei even offered me a chance to not take the Mid Final...I just couldn't do that seeing that all the other students have to take it. Anyway since Kim is probably going off to college I won't have to worry about dating her this time next year.", he shrugged.

At Hiro's confusion, "I don't have the grades to qualify for any college she'll go to and I'll just end up being a third wheel to her and that new hottie she's sure to find. This way it'll save us both a lot of hard feelings.", he sighed, "I think I'll just return here to finish my training and go Yamanouchi all the way."

Shaking his head in defeat, "It's about all I'm good for anyway. Come on Hiro, I'll race you to the next rise.", Ron replied, ending the discussion about Kim.

"You're on Stoppable-san.", Hirotaka replied as he picked up the pace. _'Yes Stoppable-san it is very easy to brush her off from this far away...isn't it?',_ he thought as he remembered what he read in the reports of the redhead.

Ron wondered, _'I wonder why they're so fixated on KP? Hiro doesn't want to date her. Yori would kick his butt. Sensei keeps bringing her up too...Why?'_

XXXXXXX

_The Possible Home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Kimmie your Junior Finals are scheduled for the day after tomorrow.", Dr. Anne Possible reminded her daughter while attaching the leads for what may be the second to the last time.

"And I'm so proud of how quickly you've caught up with your studies; your scores were way above anything I expected from you under the circumstances. I guess your Father was right, 'anything **IS** possible for a Possible'." Anne said with pride to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, it really was a lot to take in, but in all that I remember dreaming about Ron while absorbing the material… I guess those dreams helped me take it all in better.", the younger red head replied.

"Oh...And what were you dreaming about with Ronald?", Anne asked in mock sternness.

"Well remember I dreamed about marrying him right?...Well lately I think we agreed on what to name the twins." Kim said as her Mom's eyebrows arched.

Kim softly told her Mother. "Don't tell Daddy, he'll freak for sure."

A sly smile on her face, Anne mused. "Twins huh? So what were their names Kimmie?"

"Miriam and Monique. Mon is my best friend next to Ron, and Mim was a famous relative of Dad's. Remember how she and Jon Stoppable were great friends?", Kim explained.

"Yes I do, and that would be so nice of you to do that. And come to think about it, Miriam is a Jewish name too, so Mrs. Stoppable would be very happy. Not to mention your best girl friend would be honored too...But what would you do if they were boys?", the elder red head asked.

"They won't be Mom..."

"How do you know Kimmie?"

"Somehow.. I just know. But don't worry there's going to be a Barb and an Anne in there too. For boys names we are going to have James and Dean. Maybe Ronald later.", Kim began ticking off names.

"That's a lot of children Kimmie, and you're a petite girl, are you sure you're up to all that?", Anne asked, concerned that her daughter's body may not be able to keep up with her described future.

"Remember what you said Mom, 'Anything's possible for a Possible'. I might be small, but I think I'm up to the task of bringing that many children into the world and loving them and their father.", Kim explained as she grabbed Pandaroo before she made sure her 'hat' was secured to her head.

"Well don't get started too fast honey, I don't want to be a Grandmother just yet.", Anne laughed lightening the mood.

"Don't worry Mom, we won't have any till _after_ we're married.", Kim promised, "Anyway did I tell you that Monique said she'd be my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes I think you mentioned that. Now go to sleep Kimmie, and remember to go over all the material on the kitchen table in the morning.", Anne instructed shutting off the lights in Kim's room.

"Yes Mom. Goodnight, love you and Dad...Still not sure about the Tweebs though.", Kim giggled.

XX

Anne looked at her watch and picked up the phone, "Barb?.. Anne...Guess what?...Guess who has been dreaming of marrying _your_ boy?...NO, not you fourth cousin Shirley Tanglebottom...What do you mean you have no idea then?...Listen if a certain little red head gets her way, **you **and **I **are going to be in-laws...Yes _Kim_...No it wasn't **my **idea, it was all hers...Yes it's a good thing...Yes I hope it's true too, now all we have to do is convince Ronald...Yes, I know he's going to be home within the month, maybe they'll start dating...Oh OK, you keep Dean happy, I think I'm going to celebrate with Jimmie myself...Oh, and Kim is _already_ picking out baby names too. That ought to make Dean stutter and cough a little...Are you alright Barb?...Yes, I think I'll surprise Jimmie with that little tidbit myself just to see if he can still talk afterward...Yes.. Goodnight to you too...Oh you got a call from them...What did they say?...That soon?...OK have fun Barb, bye.", Anne finished.

XX

Anne sat in front of her dresser brushing her hair as James was in the master bathroom brushing his teeth. "Jimmie.", Anne called softly.

"Yes honey?", the henpecked husband automatically replied.

"You know Kimmie's been dreaming about Ronald in the Matrimonial way right?", she continued.

"Yeah and I have to remember to clean my shotgun too.", the Father replied with a smile.

"Don't you dare threaten that boy Jimmie! In fact, you will do nothing of the sort. And for your information Kimmie's already picking out names.", Anne told him waiting for his reaction.

Seeing his jaw working soundlessly, she continued, "Our daughter has assured me that she's going to have twin girls to start with and their names will be Miriam and Monique. An interesting choice don't you think?", Anne piled on.

"Well.. I..I…see.", Cough, "That I'm not going to have too much to say about it am I?"

"Well look at it this way James, we won't have to pay for the wedding; I'm sure that Ronald can take care of it. But I wonder if he even knows what's coming. You know if we had thought of it earlier the kids could have tied the knot and got a house. Then Dean and Barb wouldn't have had to put a room in for Ronald.", Anne realized.

"I don't think Ronald knows anything about marrying Kimmie-cub **or** the money but I wonder what he's going to say about all this.", James mused, "But if he gets her pregnant before they get married I** am** getting my shotgun out. And we **will** be meeting at the church.", he threatened.

"Oh _sure_, Jimmie, give your daughter some incentive why don't you. Knowing _your_ daughter the way you do, with the way she feels about Ron right now, she's sure to see that as a challenge.", Anne laughed.

"I wonder if Ronald knows what's waiting for him when he returns?", James laughed, "You know, maybe I could fit two seats on that rocket."

"Don't you dare James it wasn't his fault..."

"No honey, I'll gladly go with him myself. _Your_ daughter is making me a _little_ nervous right now.", he chuckled.

"Oh and you want me to handle her all by myself do you? No way, I'll take that other seat and we'll both get away from it all.", she laughed.

"Maybe a little second honeymoon on the moon?", Anne suggested.

"Well maybe we can do some_ research _at the space station.", he replied with a wink.

Anne admonished James, "You _are_ a bad boy Jimmie. Now come to bed."

James picked his wife up and carried her to their bed for another night of passion.

Meanwhile, in another room in the house…:

_'Hmmm he's so handsome standing there; we are going to be so happy together. Hey Crystal how do you like being a Bride's Maid. I guess I do owe you and Jessica a lot...You guys really opened my eyes...'_

'_Okayyy, where are we now? Oh the hospital. How am I doing Mom? How were you doing when you had the Tweebs? Yeah the contractions are about ten minutes apart. Gawd am I ever fat! Well that will go away soon enough. I'm glad I finally got boobs though...'_

'_Where's Daddy, Mom?' 'Oh he had a mission; he should be back soon...' 'There he is!'_,as a lean blond haired young man entered wearing a torn mission shirt and a few scrapes and bruises.

The dream shifted:

_'Don't worry Monique your Daddy will be just fine in a while. He's been hurt before.'_

_'But Mom I'm worried about him, he's not as young as he used to be.', _the blonde haired teen asked.

_'He's been doing this on his own since I went into semi-retirement honey.', an older Kim looked down at the grizzled hands of her husband as he rested. _She absently ran her fingers across the blue bracelet on his wrist.

The vision shifted again:

_'Come on Ronnie, the wedding party is waiting for us! It's the first time in memory that twins have had a double wedding in Middleton. Now c'mon, you know you have two more helpers working on the flower garden!', _the older Kim told the man in the immaculate tuxedo.

_'Well now that the first ones are married off, how about a second honeymoon?'_, the red head asked her husband.

_'Who's going to watch the rest of the kids?'_

_'They're old enough now honey, and they've been going on missions themselves now for years...Just a couple of weeks you and me, all alone… And you know what that can mean...I want another child honey.'_

_'Sounds good KP, I'd love to have another baby...you're so good at making them. But let's just make sure our 'rents keep an eye on the place, ok? I'd like for it to still be here when we get back...So where are we going?'_

_'The moon. Mom and Dad always wanted to go there.'_

XXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters Rehab Unit 27:_

"Come on Will, I'm not fragile little doll, I don't need the hydro lift to get into the pool.", an exasperated young woman ranted softly while she leaned into him for support.

"But Julie, you're not completely healed.", the Senior Agent told his fiancée, mentally shaking his head at the horrendous scars on her legs. _'God this woman has been through hell, she has more courage than I'll ever have.'_

"But, I'm improving honey. When they get my new eye, all I'll have to do is get through the rest of the rehab.", Julie Mitchell replied, "I just have to be careful what I get on my face for now."

"Well lets walk in the pool for a while then, it's not as good as a walk in the mountains but we're together like we want to be.", Will said softly, a side of him no one but Julie ever saw.

"The plastic surgeon thinks she can get most of the scarring down too. So except for the eye I'll be whole again in time. And the new eye is going to be better than the old eye.", Julie informed her man.

"I was so mad at Stoppable...I wanted to kill him and Shego. I'm just glad I didn't meet with him right after he got back.", Will trembled in anger.

"Don't hate Will; don't let yourself go down that road. You're too good of a man for that.", she told him taking his arm to steady herself, "Ok, maybe I _will_ take the lift until the strength in my legs are better."

"See I _was_ right. You just remember I'm always right about you, ok?", he playfully chided her softly as she chucked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I remember honey, but you have to let others see you for the way you really are.", Julie replied as she sat down in the chair and pushed herself out over the water.

In less then a minute Will Du (a jerk to most) was in the water beside the young woman offering assistance as she walked in the chest deep water. Partially out of need, mostly out of love, Julie kept a hold of his arm as the Top Agent carefully walked her in the pool for her daily exercise.

XXXXXXX

_The Load home:_

"Yeah Mom, I just have a little more to do, then I'm going to bed.", Wade called back to his Mother.

'_Yes it's going to be fine. Tomorrow I'll send it to Kim to see how she likes it. Then we have a few tests to run on it. Boy is Kim ever going to be happy.',_ he smiled to himself as he looked at the figures on his computer finally happy with the white and blue fabric.

XXX

"Hey watch where ye is going Ralphie.", as the long suffering Middleton flat foot pushed his new rookie partner away from a crack in the sidewalk outside the local Bueno Nacho.

"Why did you push me for?", Officer Ralph Johnston frowned. "Three days in uniform and still getting hazed.", he muttered.

"Nah, not really Ralphie me boy", Hobble replied, pointing at the sidewalk, "But that there is one of those covers for that Global Justice thing, you know that 'secret spy thing' you were briefed on.", Clyde Hobble finger quoted to get the feeling across to his less knowledgeable and experienced partner.

"Secret spy thing? Clyde I'm not from around here. What are you talking about?"

(Sigh) "Well maybe Global Justice keeps a lower profile outside Middleton where you're from, but around here it's an open secret."

"Kind of like Area-51?"

"Exactly, Ralphie, kinda like that."

"But why?"

"I suppose it's here because of the Space Center and all that high tech going on over there. They can blend in with all the comings and goings over there."

"How so?"

"Well if you look around once in a while ye might see floating automobiles, or men in blue coveralls, there one second and gone the next.", Hobble explained then paused.

"That's all they do? Just fly around in aerial cars and dress funny?"

"No, that's not all they do, Ralphie. Sometimes they barge in and take over a bad guy take down. Like the time I was keeping crowds a few blocks back one night when they sent one of our kids in to make a drug buy."

Ralph was incredulous, "One of our kids? A minor? That's against the law isn't it?"

Hobble ground out his answer, "That group thinks they're a law unto themselves and we've been told to just do our jobs and they do theirs.", sighing heavily. "Sometimes we cross paths. But yeah they use minors...all the time, it's because of their UN mandate and charter, I think."

After a wistful pause, "They had one working for them who they seemed to really like, a local girl. She used to fight crime and help people all the time. She was very pretty.", Clyde Hobble lowered his voice at the end.

"What was her name?", the rookie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Miss Kim Possible.", Hobble whispered.

"Kim Possible? Who hasn't heard of her? I thought.." Ralph began when..

Hobble finished, "She disappeared for a while, yeah, but now she is back. The department is mostly hush hush about the events because of the secrecy that this Agency is supposed to work under."

"I can't believe that there is a 'Secret Agency' here in Middleton...Or an agency under UN mandate operating in the United States like that.", Officer Johnston stated.

"Well it seems that Congress and the President know because if they didn't it would have been seen as an act o' war, so for now there are no calls from those in the know for those invaders to be tossed out on their ear.", Hobble smiled trying to bring his new partner up to speed.

Ralph stopped, and gave the crack he now recognized as unnatural to a sidewalk, a wide berth. "You mean to tell me that the authorities know about these people, and those who live here in Middleton, but no one else really has a clue about them?"

"Makes sense doesn't it? Scuttlebutt is that someone _is_ watching them...Otherwise when those giant robots came through town, why didn't we have the First Armored Cavalry in here right after they launched from Bueno Nacho Headquarters?"

"I'm not sure, but to me that would have been the first thing I'd have deployed if it was as serious as that.", Ralph slowly shook his head. "I know it was rough where I was from for a while.. Then it was over." Looking at his partner, "So what happened? Did someone call in any big guns to take them down?"

A knowing nod, "A local boy took them down…by himself, and he really creamed them."

"You're kidding me? A kid stopped _that_ invasion? What's so special about him to pull that off?", Ralph questioned his partner.

"You've got me; all we heard was that this 17-year old infiltrated the site and took down the whole operation and their mastermind. And he was from Middleton, Possible's Sidekick before she went missing."

"Who?", from the mystified outsider.

"You know, that blond boy who always lost his pants."

"HIM? You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not, it was him. I was part of the cleanup detail when it all ended and I saw him ride off after we put Drakken and Shego in the paddy wagon." Shaking his head in awe, "Nobody took notice until then, but he really stepped up when Possible went missing."

Then looking his partner in the eyes, "In fact, he was the local kid inside when that drug bust went bad and somehow came out very much alive when it was over." Clyde chuckled, "If I had that boy's luck I'd be buying lottery tickets.", then looked away, "But, he was a part of an operation that 'secret spy organization' was running that night."

"Ok, so back to that 'spy agency', what are we supposed to do about them?"

"If they ask for our help we help them. Anytime we see them we make a phone call and give the time and place and what was happening. That's all we have to do.", Clyde explained.

"Who do we tell then?"

"They have a form down at the station; the Sergeant keeps it under some other files in case a reporter happens into his office. I'll show you when we get back.", Hobble explained then promised.

"But really, why are they here in Middleton, of all places?"

"Eh don't know, but there's a lot of things I don't know. Let's get going or we'll never get done with our patrol.", Hobble urged with a smile.

XXXXXX

_In the high mountains outside Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"This is a good place Stoppable-san. Now twice a day one of the instructors will come and supervise your exercises and spar with you as well as those who will harass and attack you. The rest of the time you are to meditate and gather your strength for the upcoming test.", Hiro instructed as Ron nodded.

"Since this is a test of your ninja skills only, you are restricted from using the MMP just as in the exercise, so be resourceful. Plan for five days here, but it may be shorter depending on the instructors' observations of your progress.", again a nod from Ron.

"And for future reference, Sensei may not be at Yamanouchi upon your return. He will be on a previously scheduled business trip and Yori-kun and I will accompany him. In our absence you must do as the other Masters say until our return.", Hirotaka instructed the teen.

"Thank you for all your help Hirotaka-san, it is much appreciated." Ron stated as he bowed low, "But before you go I have a question...about the test. What are its parameters? Some in the dormitory have said that the mission is to retrieve an item and return it to Yamanouchi, and on our honor to not be caught.", Ron queried.

"Stoppable-san that much is true. It is also true that you will be barred from using lethal methods to defend yourself. However the others, _anyone_ you encounter, have no such restraint.", grim looks between them.

"You are to go through one of the obstacle courses set in lethal mode. And you must take care **not** to be captured. If you are your foes will be able to torture you for information you possess, so you must not succumb to this.", Ron's face hardened.

"Remember the exercise is a test of your ninja skills not your MMP, so you must pass on those skills alone. And most of all remember the test is not over until you are told the 'clear code'."

Here, Hiro paused, "Be aware that not all students survive this test. You have already given your Last Will and Testament to us; that only leaves the disposal of the remains and notification of your family if you do not survive. Spend some time and dwell on this matter.", Hirotaka advised Ron.

"So this is a standard test then for all students at this level?", Ron asked.

"The basic format is a standard one, but each test is done with minor changes that have meaning to the student. It is very easy to fail and lose your life in this one Ron-san. Both Yori-kun and I nearly failed it, so keep this in mind as you go through the test. Now defend yourself.", the ninja instructor told Ron, as he tried to kick the American teenager with a round house kick to the face.

"Whaaa?", Ron replied ducking the foot only to be swept off his feet a moment later.

"Still you do not understand silence and the ways of the ninja. I think you need more reinforcement in this regard." Hirotaka then punctuated the 'lesson' by giving his pupil a solid kick to the groin, causing Ron to lose concentration for a moment as he broke out in a sweat (not all of it from the effort of the fight so far.) Next he bashed Ron in the teeth loosening two of them.

Soon Ron retaliated when he got behind the instructor and got him in a carotid choke hold. Hirotaka flailed for a few moments before he went to sleep. Ron released the pressure and knelt down to make sure that his friend was going to be fine before he got up and backed off.

A couple of minutes later the ninja was sitting up and taking a sip of water from a pot his pupil had fetched.

"Good job Stoppable-san, and thank you for the water. Now before I go remember your exercises and meditation. Also remember that you will be harassed and attacked with no warning, at odd times by members of the school, some with weapons, some without." , Hiro instructed.

"I understand.", Ron replied.

"But from this point forward you must remain mute until you receive the 'all clear' code that Sensei, Yori or I will give you. Until then you will answer to Inushi Tamaru, and not Ron Stoppable. If asked a question the only way to answer is with a bow that means yes, or you understand. Again you will not talk unless either of the three mentioned earlier gives you permission."

Then with emotion in his voice, "Good luck Inushi.", Hirotaka told him as he gave him a hug instead of a bow.

Ron/Inushi stepped back after the hug and bowed lowly to the instructor.

After Hirotaka turned to leave the student sat down to calm his mind, wiping the blood off his face.

XXXXXXXX

_A lair in the Swiss Alps:_

The midget maniac groaned as he slowly came to his senses.

_(Are you sure this one's a threat?),_ one of the black garbed men incredulously asked.

_(Yes according to reports he is highly intelligent and carries a grudge against Kim Possible and the Chosen One.),_ the leader replied.

_(But he's wearing a bucket on his head and he's in a __**dress!**__ What kind of threat can he be?),_ someone to the side asked in amazement.

_(Well he's not the only one who wears a dress right Imota?), _another chuckled.

_(Shove it where the sun don't shine Okura. Remember, next time you're the one in drag.), _the irate erstwhile drag queen growled, _(Come on wake up the midget, this is taking too long.)_

"Hey Herman wake up you little shit. We want to talk to you.", the black cowled leader said as he slapped Professor Dementor across the face a couple of times.

"Huh, vat du you vant?", the diminutive man with an even shorter temper finally answered.

"Do you speak English?", the leader demanded as he stood on the villain's ankle.

"AAAHHHHHHH! Ja, ja, I speak English.", the runt replied in pain.

"See boss this is going as well as the last time.", one of the other black garbed men stated.

"What do you want?", Dementor asked.

"Take that tin hat off his head.", the leader ordered, "I want to see his slimy eyes before I kill him."

"You won't kill me, my men will stop you!", Dementor sat up as he was bashed in the head by one of the men who searched for the helmet clasps. In a few moments the helmet clanged to the floor.

The beady-eyed short man glared back.

"Now I know why you wear something over your face buddy.", the leader paused while one of the others took over.

Then responding to Dementor's previous boast about his personal security. "Men? You have men, or more men? We already have twenty tied up. So if there are no others, let's get down to business."

"You have all my men, how?", he asked but was answered by a kick to the ribs.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you never to interrupt people who want to kill you?", one of them taunted.

"Uh no."

"Yeah I was right he really is a German, no Austrian would answer that way. Tell me you're German, Herman...right?...Hey I made a rhyme.", one of them laughed.

"Ja, ja I am German.", Demez replied.

"Alright give me his right hand.", the leader ordered.

Two of the men stepped forward at the order.

"Vat...vat are you doing?", Dementor screamed as he saw the short sword in the leader's hand.

"We want you to behave. To do that we must make sure that you know that we will kill you if you don't follow our instructions.", the leader explained.

"Vat instructions?", Dementor asked fearfully.

"Just these: You are to not attack Kim Possible or her family and friends for the rest of the summer. This little blade is just to get you to understand just how serious we are.", the leader informed the small villain while brandishing the sword.

"I...I p...promise not to attack Miss Possible until after her school starts. Is that agreeable?", he asked.

"Yes that is agreeable, and I find your promise to be heart felt." He said sincerely before flashing the sword to Demenz's neck, "If not, remember how easily we can infiltrate your lair, neutralize your security and hired help."

Then lightly dragging the blade across his throat, "Because the next time you see us it will be to separate your head from your body but not before we do the same with your other body parts first, and then we will bury each piece all across Siberia." Demenz trembled as his eyes followed the motion of the blade.

"Remember you go back on your word I will be back and you will find yourself in several pieces shortly afterward ...**Understand** HERMAN?", the leader threatened.

"Ja, ja I understand.", the diminutive house coated villain shuddered as the leader nodded to one of his men.

**TWACK**

_(Oh I'll bet that's going to hurt when he wakes up...DO you think he'll remember?),_ Imoto asked.

_(We'll send him a reminder in a week or so.), _the leader laughed, _(Let's go, our work here is done.)_

XXXXXXXX

_Japan:_

Ron sat in front of a small fire boiling water for his rice and tea when he suddenly he dove to his left and rolled into a defensive stance. Facing him was a masked figure carrying a Bo staff. Immediately the unknown figure attacked. Ron rolled again as the staff passed close to his head.

Gaining space the American feinted one way and moved the other with blinding speed. As his adversary spun and whirled his weapon to strike at the teen's torso Ron blocked then trapped the wooden stave and as he spun in to close the distance leveling his attacker with an elbow to the jaw, knocking the attacker to the ground.

_(Very good student. You have learned a few things after the first several times. That means that you are not stupid. Go back to your fire, you are safe until morning.)_

The blond bowed slightly to the unknown assailant who vanished into the trees.

_'Only got beaten six times today. Not bad for a trainee.', _he mused in his silence as the water boiled, _'I wonder what surprises they will have for me tomorrow?'_

XXXXXXX

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"I'll get it Mom.", Kim called out as she got up from the study material she was reviewing.

"Tara?", Kim said in surprise as she opened the door, "Hi! What's going on?"

"Hi Kim, nothing much, just a few of us are heading over to the Bueno Nacho for a snack. Do you want to join us?", the platinum blonde asked.

"I would Tara, but I have to make sure that I'm ready for my finals tomorrow. I don't want to screw that up. But please, come in.", Kim invited.

"Sure Kim I have a couple of minutes.", she replied as Anne walked up.

"Mom, Tara wants to know if I can go to BN with her and a few others. I mean it's been a while and I've been studying real hard.", Kim left the door open.

"I think your brain can take a little break right now Kimmie, just don't make it too long, ok? But before you go, are you ready for tomorrow?", Anne asked knowing that she was.

"Yeah Mom, I've gone over everything four times. I'm sure I'm going to pass, but I guess I'm just nervous.", the younger red head replied.

"Oh I just remembered.. Did you try on what was in that package Wade sent over?", Anne asked.

"Yeah, it was a good thing that you and Mon got those measurements for him. If Wade had gotten them on his own, Dad and he would be having a talk very shortly", Kim smirked. "Anyway, if I pass I plan on trying it out in a warehouse that Wade was able to get for that purpose. He's already got sensors and cameras up to see what it will do.", Kim revealed.

"Do you think it's going to help with your missions Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"If it does what Wade says it does I'll be a lot better off with it than without it. We just have to find out by how much." Then turning to Tara, "I guess we'd better get going; I'll see you later Mom...love ya.", Kim said as she picked up her purse.

On the way out to Tara's car Kim gratefully sighed, "Thanks T, I think my brain was turning to mush. I really needed a break."

Tara looked at her friend, "Kim I was really worried about you when you got back...To think that you might have been the only person in the world who could have gotten ready for cheer tryouts _and_ caught up with what is almost two years of schoolwork in only a couple of months, is just mind boggling. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it."

"It was hard Tara, but I like **had** to do it. Mom sorta challenged me and you know me. I just wish Ron had been here the whole time.", Kim ended with a sigh.

"You finally figured it out huh?", Tara asked as she got in her car.

"Yeah love is a lot **better** than a crush and **worse** too."

"What do you mean better _and_ worse?", Tara asked.

"It's better because I feel a warm inside when I think of him and worse 'cause I can't share it with him since he's gone.", Kim replied looking at her, "I can thank you and Josh for that. I suppose being dumped by Josh was just about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me...but in a weird kind of way.", Kim tried to explain.

"Well now that you see the light do you still want to do that mega double date?", Tara asked.

"Yeah, I first thought that it would be too expensive, but after talking with Mom she thought that we should send the bill to Ron's Dad and let him take care of it.", Kim replied a little cryptically.

"Why should we send it to him?", Tara asked as she backed out of the driveway.

"Promise not to tell?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, not even to Bonnie.", Tara replied.

"OK, but pull over first."

"Why?"

"Just do it or I won't spill."

Tara pulled over and put the car into park as Kim continued, "Ron didn't lose all that money. He's still got a large chunk of it and Mr. Stoppable has been investing it. _And_ more checks have come in since that first one. Mrs. Stoppable told me about it."

"Ok, but make sure Bonnie doesn't hear about that or she'll want something to go with that ruby belt buckle. I won't tell anyone, and it sure looks like we're going to have a heck of a double date in Denver.", Tara laughed as she put the car back into drive for the short trip to the Tex-Mex fast food joint.

_**'YES**__ it's true; Ron __**didn't**__ lose all his money. Monique was right. She figured it out and she wants Kim to be with Ron, and I can't tell anyone...Damn.', _Tara smiled, "Ok Kim, I won't tell Bonnie until you get a ring on Ron's finger to lock him up; so good luck to you with that little secret."

"Yeah Tara and when Mr. Clueless gets home we're going shopping for some clothes including a new tux.", Kim laughed, _'And maybe a romp...if I'm lucky and Dad doesn't freak out.'_

XXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

A lone form sat in front of a dying fire trying to sort out his thoughts about his life.

_'What am I really going to do? I wanted to make a life with KP, but it's been shown to me how that's going to turn out. Well I'll stick around an extra year to make sure she gets through high school. Maybe I can take one of those dead end jobs at Smarty Mart or something. Then when she goes off to college I can return here and finish the training. I hope Sensei doesn't get too upset with me for holding off a year.', _he mused silently while listening for movement around his campsite.

_'Whaaaaa...',_ he dove to the side as the first of four arrows pierced the ground where he had been sitting only a moment before. The blond pulled back the hood and turned in the direction the arrows had come from.

_(Much better student. So… How are you going to rest tonight? Can you keep it up for the next few days?),_ a familiar voice taunted him from the woods.

_'Yeah can I?',_ he worried as he tapped into his MMP, then pulled back.

_'Ninja Magic.',_ he thought as he interlaced his fingers and vanished.

.

.

.

The teen ninja moved away from the telling fire and into the darkness surrounding the campsite. Arriving at a tall tree he deftly began to climb, not making a sound. Waiting on an upper limb he scanned for traces of his adversaries. After what seemed to be an eternity he sensed a shadow below. Without a second thought, or sound, he dropped the thirty feet to the ground, landing just behind his tormentor. Grabbing him with his left hand he kicked out the other ninja's knee and held him in a submissive posture.

_(I give and will leave.),_ the other whispered.

Ron released him to go his own way.

Ron disappeared again and went about hunting the rest of his tormentors.

XXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim sat in a booth surrounded by her cheer team members, enjoying their company for the first time that summer. All were wearing party hats of some type, but much to her chagrin, hers had 'Captain' printed across the front.

"I don't get it, why am I the Captain?", the red head asked, "I haven't earned it back.".

"Because _we_ want you to be, or rather…I'm sick of all the work and Tara doesn't want the headaches; this way you get them all to yourself.", Bonnie told her.

"OK, but only if I think that I've earned it. All you guys have been doing a great job while I was away.", Kim blushed at the attention.

"Maybe so, but we'd feel better if you were back in your old slot with us. But changing the topic, you're really going to take your Junior Finals tomorrow?", Hope asked.

"Yeah I've been studying real hard too. I want to catch up to my class and graduate with them. I feel good there and the only thing I regret in all this is that I wish I had been able to talk to Ron.", Kim lowered her eyes.

Crystal started, "Kim...I guess what I tried to pull on you back when you just got home really wasn't fair. We all knew that Josh and Tara were becoming an item. Before I sprung that on you I should have leveled with you and told you that Ron has feelings for you."

"Thanks Crystal, I guess I was chasing after who I thought was the hottest guy around and made a huge mistake. I mean I still like Josh," Kim saw Tara tighten up, "but only as a good friend." Tara let out a quiet breath of relief.

Gently shaking her head, "I have a lot of stuff to talk to Ron about when he comes home. Maybe I can convince him to give me a chance at being his girlfriend." Then looking at Crystal, "I just wish that we could clone Ron so that you and I could each have one.", Kim told her friend with a sad smile.

"OK but remember, you lose interest in him for more than five minutes, I'm taking my shot.", she promised Kim.

"Then, may the best girl win.", Kim replied, offering her hand which Hope took with a small smile.

XX

_The Possible home:_

"You weren't out that late honey, is everything alright?", Anne Possible asked her daughter as she entered the den.

"Yeah Mom, everything is alright. The cheer squad wants me as the Captain again. It seems that Bonnie is sick of all the work. And, uh Crystal and I talked and we agreed that I have the first shot at Ron.", the younger red head replied, "I just have to make sure that he knows that he's mine or she's going to move in."

"Well Kimmie, that was nice of her to back off while you get a chance to work with Ronald. I hope it works out for you. Now the program tonight is just a little refresher and then something to calm you so that you're relaxed in the morning.", Anne informed her.

"Oh? What's in there Mom?", Kim asked.

"It's a surprise honey.", Anne replied with a knowing smile as she made sure the connections were properly made.

XXXX

Well Ron's training continues while Kim's is winding down. Though each have feelings for the other, Kim's are fledgling and growing stronger each day while Ron's resigned himself to flat lining his in order to deny some future pain he 'sees'. That and he doesn't think a Kim-leopard will change her spots, for him.

And the good folks from Yamanouchi have made another house call. There's going to be more, that's for sure. Also, a little background on why a 'secret paramilitary operation' is practically working out in the open in other sovereign nations… Stranger things have happened.

Now for the legal-beagle stuff: Kim Possible and all those described or listed within are the exclusive property of Disney, anybody else are the creations of Larry and myself, otherwise you know them from somewhere else and we can't figure out where they came from. But we didn't poach them, honest.


	21. Chapter 21

Out There, In Here

**Well shout outs to the following for their Review, Faves or Alerts: Joe Stoppinghem, Enterprise-CV6, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, Cbarge, Man of Faith, Avenging Raven, whitem, IriaAngel, Drakonis Aurous, Resurrection of the Forgotten, VivaNewVegas, aerolar1 and InuKag09. Thanks folks for the love.**

**Ron's begun his 'Finals', ninja-style, and these are serious business, as you shall soon see. Kim's Finals aren't near as drastic, nor have similar ends for those who don't make the grade. But Kim's feeling much better about what is in her heart for Ron, just wish he'd get the memo, right?**

**The harassment of Ronnie has begun and the Ninja Guardian Angels are on the prowl once more as Kim spends more time with Tara and the Cheerleaders when the gauntlet is thrown down with Crystal. So to see how this goes from here you need to start reading…**

Chapter 21

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Morning, Mom and Dad, thanks for all that stuff you included with last night's lessons.", Kim beamed a huge smile to her parents.

"We thought you'd like the surprise Kimmie.", James smiled, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. Just covering the high points of what I learned and then all that imagery of us and Uncle Slim and Josh, Nana and you guys."

"Anything else honey?", Anne asked smiling.

"Yeah my life with Ron and all that each of us has done for the other. I am so happy right now I could almost burst.", Kim beamed and blushed a little.

"Now that's the way I want my Kimmie-cub to go and take her exams today.", James smiled even more.

"Well sit down for breakfast honey.", Anne said.

Thanks Mom.", Kim replied as she sat down and poured a glass of milk.

Forty-five minutes later the elder red head dropped her daughter off at Middleton High School. Kim entered the building armed with all the supplies she needed to take her Academic tests, as well as her gym clothing for the Phys Education exams at the end of the day.

She walked the empty halls until she got to the office. Taking a deep breath and saying a small prayer, she entered.

"Miss Possible it's good to see that you are on time. Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Brate are waiting for you in the Teacher's Conference Room.", Joan Stickler stated, "Please follow me."

"Thank you Mrs. Stickler.", Kim replied as she followed the secretary back to the nearly empty room.

As the teen entered the two other adults who would be administering the exams stood up. "May I see your calculator and cell phone Kim?", Mrs. Brate asked.

"Yes Ma'am.", Kim handed them over. Steve Barkin took the calculator, cleared the memory and handed it back. He then set the Kimmunicator facedown on his desk.

"Miss Possible, do you know why I did all that?", he asked.

"Yes Sir. You wanted to make sure there would be no chance or the appearance of cheating on my part. Some students may have left formulas in the calculator and relocating the Kimmunicator was to make sure that I couldn't call for help if I had a problem.", she replied.

"Very good Miss Possible. While both Mrs. Brate and **I** know that you would never cheat or call for help this, as well as our taping this session, will be proof of how well you did totally on your own. Except for bathroom breaks, which Mrs. Brate will accompany you on, all three of us will be together until your tests are graded. Also, at midday, lunch will be catered in the cafeteria by several of your friends who have volunteered.", Barkin informed her, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes Sir and thank you for this opportunity for me to rejoin my class and friends.", Kim stated fully aware that everything she said or did in this room would be a matter of record for the School Board to review if there were any questions.

"Very good; then let's get started. The first exam is math. You have an hour and a half for the full test. Please sit down.", Mrs. Brate instructed.

XX

Five hours and three tests later, Kim wasn't so sure this was a good idea. She hadn't gotten any of her scores back yet and she was beginning to worry. Tara and Bonnie were sitting with the red head trying to calm her down.

"But guys I might be screwing up.", Kim's eyes began to moisten.

"Kim, will you just relax. It's going to be fine. You're a smart girl, maybe too smart." Bonnie smirked.

They all shut their mouths as Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Brate walked up. "Miss Possible, good job so far. Three for three…..", Steve Barkin started before he was interrupted.

"Three what Sir?", Bonnie interrupted.

"Not that it concerns you Miss Rockwaller, but three A's for three courses. A's in Math, Chemistry and English. This afternoon we have History, Physics and French. After that we have a Gym test early this evening which is three parts; physical, oral and written. He informed the teens and Kim especially. Let's hop to it Miss Possible.", Barkin urged.

As she walked out Steve Barkin handed the two teenagers a twenty. "Get her something to eat and drink for later. Kimberly is going to be very tired. I want her to have every advantage that I legally can give her.", he advised them.

"Yes Sir. We'll be back around four-thirty Mr. Barkin.", Tara replied.

"Good we'll see you then.", he replied as he followed the red headed teen back to the office.

Tara and Bonnie were joined by Josh and both Doctors Possible at four-thirty in the cafeteria when Kim walked in carrying her gym bag followed by the two teachers.

Her head was down and she was shaking it. Both Possible parents made to get up, but Mr. Barkin motioned for them to sit back down. Slowly she walked over to the table and sat down. "I'm beat and my brain is fried guys.", Kim stated, "I don't know if I can do the last one."

"How did the last three tests go Kimmie?", James asked.

"I don't know Dad. I'm too numb to have a feel for it.", she replied.

"Well honey what you're trying to do is very hard. We brought some food for you and something to raise your spirits.", Anne told her.

"Thanks Mom, I need something to raise my spirits. This was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.", Kim replied softly

While Tara pulled out the food for Kim, Anne pulled out her Pandaroo. Kim's response to seeing the black and white plush toy was to quickly grab it and hold it to her chest. "Thanks Mom and Dad.", Kim started as she nuzzled it with her cheek.

"Kim likes Cuddle Buddies?", Bonnie asked in fascination.

"So do you, so you be quiet Bon-Bon.", Tara retorted.

"Don't thank us thank your brothers. It was their idea.", Anne replied.

"I'll do something nice for them as a way of saying thanks Mom.", Kim confided

James saw Mr. Barkin write some things down on paper, then he stood back up and walked over to Kim's table.

"Miss Possible, I have just one question for the History exam.", Steve Barkin stated, "If you answer it correctly, you will have a perfect A so far. What is the name of the region between France and Germany the two nations have been in contention over since before 930AD?"

"Mr. Barkin I believe that would be Alsace-Lorraine.", Kim replied with a smile.

"Very good Miss Possible, please sit down and eat, the last set of tests are going to begin in about thirty minutes.", Mr. Barkin suggested.

"How did you know that Kim?", Tara squealed.

"I don't know Tara, it just came to me in a flash.", Kim replied.

"Honey there was a lot more in the learning material than you think, but it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't been as smart as you are.", James told his daughter.

Soon enough the two instructors returned. "Miss Possible we have to finish up would your schoolmates and parents like to watch you finish or would you rather do this without them? If they remain, they would have to stay back and be quiet.", Mrs. Brate asked.

Kim looked at her parents and friends, "I'd like to do this on my own Ma'am."

"Very well, Mr. and Mrs. Possible please remain here. Students please do likewise.", the teacher instructed.

Kim nodded as she got up, "I'll be done in a little over an hour guys see ya later."

With a chorus of good lucks Kim exited the cafeteria and walked with the two teachers to one of the gym classrooms. "Miss Possible on the stand in the corner there is a human skeleton. On the tray next to it are various labels. Please attach the correct label to the correct bone. You have ten minutes.", Steve Barkin told her, "Begin."

In seven minutes Kim was finished labeling forty bones.

"Now you have thirty minutes to describe in five hundred words or less the digestive system of a mole rat.", Barkin smirked.

"Yes Sir.", Kim replied knowing this subject backwards and forwards.

When done the teen heroine put her pencil down and waited. "Time.", Mr. Barkin called out.

Mrs. Brate told Kim, "Now the last part is the Physical Education end of your testing, so you'll need your workout clothes to take part in this exam. Now please go to the locker room and get dressed. Mr. Barkin will get your family and friends and meet us in the gym."

"Yes Ma'am.", Kim replied as she headed to the girl's locker room while Mr. Barkin headed to the cafeteria.

Fifteen minutes later the petite red head was stretching in front of the bleachers. "Miss Possible fifteen laps around the gym is one mile. You have nine minutes don't disappoint me.", Steve Barkin informed her.

"Yes Sir.", Kim replied as she took a sip of water.

"Ready…..**GO.**"**, **he told the teen as he clicked his stopwatch. Kim took off at a good pace, not as fast as her best time, but she wanted something in reserve in case she was feeling bad at the end of the run.

Kim slowly built her pace every lap. At the end of lap seven she heard, "Three minutes."

'_Good I'm feeling fine, I'll keep this pace up for a while and see what happens.',_ she mused.

At lap eleven Kim picked up the pace pushing herself even more_, 'Over two thirds of a mile. You can do this Kimmie.'_

Soon she heard, "Two laps to go." At this point the world saving teen hero decided to let it all out.

"Bell lap.", Barkin yelled getting as excited as the rest.

Finally Kim heard, "GOOD JOB MISS POSSIBLE, slow down walk it off."

Tara rushed off the stands to give her friend a shoulder to lean on for a moment.

"Good job Kimberly cool down a bit, you just ran an indoor mile in just under five minutes. If it had been a regular indoor track and you had more training, you would have been close to four minutes.", Steve Barkin smiled.

"The rest of the physical test is as follows: A shuttle run to test for agility…you must complete it in less than twenty seconds. At least thirty sit-ups in one minute. At least twenty boy's pushups in one minute, and last the rope climb. You will have thirty seconds to get up and thirty seconds to get down without injury. Do I make myself clear Miss Possible?"

"Yes Sir.", she replied seeing Mrs. Brate setting out the shuttle run course.

Kim turned and smiled at her parents and gave them the thumbs up.

Kim lined up, still sweating from the mile run. She leaned and edged her back foot in for extra traction on the lead step. "GO.", Barkin yelled.

Kim Possible was a blur moving back and forth moving the correct blocks to the correct positions. At the end she dove across the finish line seeing the Vice Principal snap his stop watch to capture the time.

"Fourteen point seven seconds.", Barkin announced as Mrs. Brate wrote the official time down.

Kim looked up with a smile on her face, _'Everything is working perfectly.'_

"Miss Possible pushups or sit-ups first?", Mr. Barkin asked.

"Push ups Sir, that is if I climb the rope last.", she replied with a smile.

"Smart girl.", he told her.

"Miss King, would you come out and brace Miss Possible's feet so that she doesn't waste effort sliding while she does he sit-ups in a couple of minutes?", Mr. Barkin asked.

"Yes Sir.", the platinum blonde answered as she climbed back down off the bleachers.

"Now Miss Possible it's been a long day, how about we get out of here and go home in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir, that's what I have planned.", she replied as she got down on her hands and knees.

"Alright Miss Possible no cheating with being on your knees; remember boy's pushups. GO.", he repeated for the third time in under thirty minutes.

Kim was like a machine her face showing no emotion as her arms cranked out the push ups. At thirty seconds she had already done the over the required number that she needed for a full minute. Her friends began counting for her. At forty-five seconds she had done fifty push ups.

"Done.", Barkin called out.

"Sixty-two push ups Mr. Barkin.", Mrs. Brate informed him as she wrote the number down. Kim stood up shaking her trembling arms trying to get them to function again.

"It's a good thing we're filming all of this. The School Board wouldn't believe us otherwise.", Barkin chuckled.

"Miss Possible I have a hot date tonight. You don't want to keep me from it do you?", Steve asked trying to keep her focused.

"No…no Sir.", Kim replied as she sat down with her knees bent. And put her hands behind her head. Tara came over and secured her feet to give her that little bit of extra leverage she knew Kim would need near the end.

"K….You're doing great, you're almost done.", the blonde told the red head who seemed to be in another world at this point.

"Miss Possible you must do at least thirty sit ups. Miss King will count for you, I will keep the official count…Ready….**GO**.", he yelled.

"Damn.", Barkin mused softly, "Fifteen in fifteen seconds and it looks like she just got her rhythm."

"Done.", he finally called out.

"How many?", Barkin asked.

"Fifty-two Sir.", Tara called out. 'Great job Kim, we're all proud of you.", she told the red head softly.

"Thanks Tara, only one thing to do.", Kim replied.

"Yeah, but I've never done it myself.", the blonde told her.

"It's a lot easier than going after Shego.", Kim replied as Tara helped her up.

"Miss Possible get a drink. Only one event to go and I want to make sure that you're ready for it.", he told her.

James Possible just looked dumfounded at his only daughter. She had just put on an athletic demonstration that he just couldn't believe, but he had to because he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Miss Possible this is the last event. I will hold the rope for you since I am the heaviest and I will spot you for safety. Mrs. Brate will time you and she needs to see that you have touched the rafter like the boys do. Are you ready?" Seeing her determination and nod Barkin yelled, "**GO**."

To Kim this was much easier than some of the things that she had done over the years in saving the world.

"She's up.", Mrs. Brate and Mr. Barkin stated at nearly the same time.

Steve Barkin's heart almost jumped into his throat as Kim seemed to let go of the rope only to re-grab it a few feet above his head as he readied to catch her. In way under a minute Kim had climbed and returned, passing her final test of the day and clearing her way to rejoin her class.

"Thanks Mr. Barkin for the spot, but Ron and I do this all the time.", Kim smiled at him.

"G….good job Miss Possible. Remember School starts in a few weeks. I will see you then.", he smiled back. _'Welcome home Kimberly.',_ he smiled inwardly.

Kim leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I hope I don't get detention for that?"

"I…I'll overlook it this time.", the teacher reddened.

"Well what are you going to do now Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"Well I think I want to go to Bueno Nacho with some friends, and then tomorrow I want to try out that new gadget Wade sent me and test for my driver's license since Mr. Barkin spent extra time with me over the last few weeks.", she replied with a beaming smile.

"How about we get Ned to bring over a big bag of goodies and we have a little 'Graduation to Senior Year Party'.", James suggested, "What do you kids think, do you want to call the rest of the squad and tell them to meet at our house?"

"Sure Mr. Possible. That would be great. If you want to call in the order we can go get it.", Josh countered.

"Good idea Son, we'll see you in a little while. Right now we'll take Kimmie home because she really needs a shower after all this.", James laughed.

"DAAAADDDDDD!", Kim whined.

Bonnie sniffed, "Your Dad's right, you are ripe. We'll be over in about an hour; it's going to take at least that long to round up the girls and for you to cleanup. I don't say it enough, but good job Kim on catching up with us. But if you decide to run for Homecoming Queen, I'm going to kick your butt."

"You wish, and Ron's gonna be my King, too.", Kim snarked right back.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Yes Sensei?),_ Yori asked as she and Hirotaka sat down at their Master's invitation.

_(Are your bags packed as I instructed?),_ he asked.

_(Yes Sensei. We are ready to leave at a moment's notice.),_Hirotaka replied.

_(Good we will leave in the morning.),_ he told his students_, (Now please enjoy this repast with an old man.)_

_(It would be our honor Master.),_ Yori stated.

_(Thank you. Now onto business before we leave for the United States. We have word that Kim Possible-san has turned down a very persistent recruitment offer from Global Justice. In light of this I think that it would be wise for her to learn a little more about Stoppable-san and the nature of Yamanouchi.),_ Sensei began.

_(If they are to become one, then she must become aware of us and who Ron-san has come to be.), _Yori confided_, (It would be very difficult for someone to be faithful, but still lie at the same time. Isn't that correct my love?)', _Yori glanced at Hirotaka before turning back to Sensei,_ (In my humble opinion that deceit would rend their relationship. No matter what kind of ninja gardening tips we use to explain our actions, we will lose the Chosen One if they become more than just friends and he has to hold this back.)_

_(I agree with Yorishi-chun Master, it also is how I see the situation.),_ Hiro added as Sensei looked at him.

_(Ah then I see the way out. Do you think Miss Possible would be interested in visiting Stoppable-san before he is scheduled to return to Middleton, Colorado?),_ Sensei asked.

_(If the reports of her and her feelings toward Stoppable-san are accurate, she may jump at the chance.),_ Yori replied.

_(Good while we, excuse me, __**while I**__ am interviewing the Stoppables I have a mission for each of you and for this to work you both must do your best. We must not fail in our endeavor.),_ Sensei cautioned as he looked at Hirotaka_, (Have I ever told you the story about Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie and her closest friend?)_

_(No Sensei what was she like?),_ Hiro asked.

_(She was a very brave young woman. She searched high and low, near and far for the right young man to give her heart to.),_ he continued with a grin, _(Much like someone else we have heard of.)_

Sensei continued,_ (Unknown to her, the love of her life lived not far away. This young man traveled with her and helped her on her adventures. When she had gone on a particularly dangerous adventure she vanished from known existence through some sort of evil magic by a mad dark sorcerer. This left her helper distraught. In his own right he was quite an adventurer as well and he decided to continue on with her quests and sought difficult training to help him complete her legacy.)_

Pausing to ask his spellbound pupils, _(Does this sound like any __**one**__ or any__** two **__that you know of?)_

Seeing the blank stares he continued.

_(Anyway, after she had returned, and he had to go away for a while because of previously made vows, a valuable heirloom was stolen from her. To maintain tranquility the property needed to be returned to her to keep the peace and welfare of her Kingdom. This young man who she knew regained it for her and fought through many dangers to accomplish this task. She then saw the light within him and they fell in love and lived happily ever after.),_ the Master finished.

_(That is a wonderful tale Sensei, but what does that have to do with our problem?),_ Hirotaka asked as Yori's eyes opened wide in realization of two couples in question.

_(I see Master, it is a great plan. Even though my betrothed doesn't catch it yet I will_ _explain it to him in detail_.), Yori smiled.

_(Very good. We leave for Middleton in the morning. Rest for now.),_ he stated dismissing them.

XXXXXX

_St. Mary's:_

Steve Barkin sat in a pew in the back of the large church with a large smile on his face. A figure in a black cassock crossed himself and then slipped in next to him.

"Well Stevie you sure look happy tonight.", Father Mallory observed softly to keep from being overheard by others.

"Yes Padre, Miss Possible tested out through her Junior year and will return as a Senior in a few weeks.", the flat topped Vice- Principal grinned, "I taped the whole thing for the School Board so there won't be any accusations of favoritism. The tests themselves were put together to push Kimberly farther than just about anyone else and I am very proud of her accomplishments."

"Oh the 'tough but fair' Barkin rule huh?", Mallory asked.

"Yes Father, I can see some weirdo media types getting their mitts on a story like that to try and trash her reputation.", Barkin explained, "With the tapes they will see that we held her to a higher level."

"It gives the School Board ammunition to fight any charges filed by anyone who would claim we showed favoritism toward her because of her status in the community. There was at least one teacher with her the whole time watching except for when she changed clothes for the Phys Ed tests. We even held her to a higher level there as well.", he explained.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the summer Stevie? I know Miss Possible was one of your pet projects.", the Padre asked.

"I am taking a few days to go fishing then I have a coach's clinic up in Boulder at the University. After that I have to get back here to get ready for football season.", Steve filled in his Priest.

"What about the Stoppable boy?", Mallory asked.

"He's still on that cultural exchange program at Yamanouchi Padre. You know by the time he's done Stoppable ought to have a pretty good handle on how the Japanese think, maybe it'll help him in the classroom somehow.", Barkin replied, shaking his head in amusement.

"Are still you trying him out for football?"

"Yes I am, that's why he's returning two weeks early. He originally was going to be returning the night before school starts but this way he'll just be in town in time to start two-a-days.", Steve replied, "I was able to talk to the headmaster of the school and he confirmed that Stoppable will be back in time."

"How's he doing?", Father Mallory asked.

"Very well Padre according to the head of their school. He has all sorts of praise for the effort that Stoppable is giving.", Steve replied.

"How about we go out for coffee. With news like what you just gave me, I feel like buying.", the Priest told him.

"Sure Padre, Marcie's in fifteen then.", Steve asked.

"See you there.", came the reply from the man in black.

XXXXXXX

_Outside Yamanouchi School:_

The white gi'd ninja student wiped off the blood from his split lip._ (Why do you not use the blade?), _the instructor asked.

_(Oh that's correct, since it is mystically powered and you are barred from using the MMP during your test you have decided it also includes your weapon.), _the black uniformed ninja laughed at the mute form.

Seeing again no response the instructor attacked again with a vengeance trying to make the student overextend.

_'I must make him mad so that he uses the Blade. I must break him' For him to reach the highest level he must be pushed to the brink. The only way for him to be free is to destroy the shell so the light may shine through.'_

The instructor mused as he attacked the now mud stained student again,_ 'The next group will be using swords. If he doesn't defend himself all out we will start cutting things off. He can still be the Chosen One without an ear or nose.'_

Suddenly his 'prey' ran off._ 'What...he is a coward? Now he must die.',_ the instructor fumed and cursed the behavior of the young man as he began to chase him into the woods.

_(Inushi Tamaru, you have disgraced your honorable name, it is time for you to die.), _the instructor cried as a log crashed into his chest from a blind side, knocking him down.

The instructor watched as the white clad figure reappeared with his hands on his hips.

_(I surrender, you win this round student. Very well done. Now please help me up...On my word I will not take advantage of your kind actions.),_ he vowed.

Seeing the bow the instructor knew this was all right.

In moments the American taped the instructor's ribs, glowed blue and touched the instructor to heal him.

_(Thank you...I must warn you that groups armed with deadly weapons will soon come. Be aware and take care. You have been an honorable foe. I will not return to torment you.), _the older ninja put his hand on the shoulder of the teen.

Inushi bowed in understanding. As the instructor turned to leave, the student returned to the woods to make more surprises for his future combat partners.

_'I have to be smarter than they are. Something tells me the next ones will not be as easy to fool.', _he mused as he got to work.

XX

_(How are you feeling Master?), _a student asked as he helped the instructor through the gate.

_(I feel lucky, he could have easily killed me after I taunted him.),_ the instructor hissed as his ribs continued to bother him.

_(Did he ambush you?), _one of the other instructors asked.

_(No but I insulted him and then chased him into the trees. I barely got into the woods before his ambush broke several of my ribs.)_, he grimaced, and his breath caught when his ribs reminded of his encounter. _(So when you go be careful, he's out there setting traps for us.)_

_(Had you been able to get any kind of a reaction from him before this happened?)_, an instructor asked, hoping for any information that might help their turn with the Ninja Trainee.

_(I had been beating him with my Bo and he never raised a weapon to me or insulted me back. The only way you may be able to beat him is to overwhelm him.),_ the instructor advised.

_(Did he use the monkey power?), _another asked also to help formulate a plan of attack.

_(No he did not, but I heard that he was using it earlier. However, if many of you come at him at once he may be forced to use it. But be very careful should this happen, he is extremely dangerous when he uses it as Hirotaka-san and Yorishi-san has related to us of his previous battles.),_ the instructor continued.

_(Then how do we push him over the edge?), _one asked.

_(Only en-mass do you have a chance. It must be a swift enough attack so he doesn't have time to bring the MMP to bear. If you can do that and knock him out you may win.),_ he told them, _(However, I have to wonder how much rest he is getting if he has to be alert even when he's meditating. He may wear down in a day or two.)_

_(And if he doesn't wear down and we have to use the mass attack?), _one asked.

_(Then he could easily destroy you all.), _came the reply, _(All he has to do is be pushed past the edge. The problem is...That is our job. He will never reach the final level if he isn't tempered by extreme stress and it is our honor to complete this task for him and Master Sensei.), _the instructor stated.

_(Then won't he be too exhausted to complete his exercise and in the end wouldn't it be too dangerous for him? I remember how hard it was on me when I was going through this, and I can see that he's going through much worse.), _another instructor confided to those who were listening.

_(We can't worry about the exercise at the moment. Tonight and tomorrow harass him as best we can. Work in teams of six. Use arrows and stars, but do not try to kill him, just wear him out. That should keep him occupied for the next couple of days. At the end we will mount a final attack to break him.),_ the instructor explained.

_(Are you coming with us?), _one asked.

_(No even though my injuries are not as painful as when I first received them, I have promised not to attack him again. I must keep my word.),_ the instructor told them.

XXXXXXX

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Thanks for inviting us over Anne. I'm so glad you've invited us to your party to celebrate Kim's passing to her Junior year at school.", Barb Stoppable told the elder red head.

"Yes well, James gets a good idea once and a while. And Kimmie's able to have a party with her friends for the first time in a long time.", Mrs. Dr. P replied over the music.

Kim and some of the cheerleaders were dancing to the music. They'd been taking turns dancing with the few boys who were there, and since there were so few boys Jim and Tim Possible were also pressed into service. At first they struggled and tried to get away, but even James Possible could tell they were beginning to enjoy dancing with all the beautiful girls at the party.

After nearly an hour the Stoppables pulled the Possible parents off to the side into the kitchen. "We've got news that the people from the adoption agency are going to be here the day after tomorrow to inspect the house.", Dean was finally able to tell James and Anne.

"That's great I hope it goes well.", Anne told them while James just smiled thinking about having another little girl he could tell stories to.

"Well so do we. I've told them about you guys and they want to meet you. I guess they think that you're like our support group.", Barb told them, "So is it alright to help us with a run-through on the house tomorrow and meet with the adoption people with us?"

Anne looked at James (who nodded), "Yes we'd love to help. If you used Jacobs Construction Company you're all up to code or well past code anyway. They're the ones who fix up all the accidents at our place.", James told them.

"Well we did, but you have to understand we're a little nervous.", Dean explained.

"I think you'll do fine. Now how did Ronald's room turn out?", Anne asked.

"Very nice. He has his own entrance into the house; there's high speed cable internet and cable TV and he has his own phone line. The room has its own furnace and AC unit too; and there's another door down to the main part of the house and it's all soundproofed. It's like he has his own apartment.", Barb informed them.

"That sounds great. Did you move his things in yet?", Anne asked.

"We put all of Ronald's old furniture in the basement and now he has a whole new set with a queen size bed instead of that twin, and there's a small microwave and fridge too. We even have Rufus's new runs made up and it's all ready to go, with a small one in the baby's room, you know Ronald's old room, in case Rufus wants to stay with her some.", Dean beamed.

"That's so sweet Dean, it's about time that Ronald got a place where he can relax on his own. Did you guys get that _other_ thing for him?", Anne asked.

"Not yet, we're going to have him come with us since he's going to be the one using it.", the actuary replied.

"Speaking of Rufus, where is he?", Anne asked.

"Didn't you see him over by the stereo, he's tonight's disc jockey.", James replied.

"Now that you mention it, yes I did see him there, and I also did see him dancing on Kim's shoulder for a while out on the floor too.", Barb added as the teen and the mole rat entered the kitchen.

"I'll get you some more cheddar Rufus, just hold on for a second.", Kim told the loudly chittering pink rodent on her shoulder as she entered the kitchen.

"Hnk...good Kim-Kim.", he cheered back.

"Ah it's good to see you Kimberly.", Dean began, glad for the opportunity to have this conversation with Kim with her parents nearby for support.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. S. Are you enjoying yourselves?", Kim smiled at seeing them.

"Yes we are thank you for asking. Now what's this I hear that you may be interested in Ronald as more than a friend? If you don't mind my asking, how did you come to the conclusion that he was boyfriend material for you?", Dean asked getting right to the point.

"Whoa Mr. Stoppable, brainfreeze…. Well give me a moment to shift gears here, ok? This is really an unexpected sitch.", a surprised Kim replied as she regrouped.

"Well from personal experience I sorta know how I feel about a boy I want to go out with…. And what I feel for Ron runs deeper than anything I've ever felt for any of them.", she started to explain.

"And thanks to Josh…" at the blank or concerned looks that suddenly appeared around her, "who I _had_ been crushing on, I learned that Ron so loves me, and from the talks with Tara and the others I've realized that Ron **IS** the guy for me.", Kim replied. "And it's my hope that he'll feel the same way about me and I'll be the girl for him too."

"Does this have anything to do with Ronald's money?", Dean asked startling Kim, while in the background the other three adults stiffened

"Mr. Stoppable are you trying to make me out as a gold digger? I hope that's not the case because I don't care how much money Ron has or doesn't have. Your son could be destitute for all I care and I wouldn't love him any less. If I had to, I'd take a job at Smarty Mart or go waitressing at J.P. Bearymore's to help support us"

Twinned 'Hooshaws' float into the kitchen over the music, causing Kim to shudder before continuing.

"Will having money make life easier? Yes. Do **I **need it to be happy? No… The way I see it if Ron doesn't want to go to college we can get an apartment close to campus of the school I go to. Mom and Dad have some money tucked away to help me with school costs and if we have to we can both get jobs to make ends meet.", a fire in Kim's eyes now.

"And if Ron wants to go to college, I'll be with him there, or nearby, wherever he goes.. That is if he wants me with him." Kim calmed down, her eyes glistening from laying out her feelings for Ron to his parents before she even had a chance to reveal them to him.

"This is all so surprising and new to me, yet I know in my heart that your Son is who I want to be beside for the rest of my life. Since my return and the circumstances afterward, we haven't been able to discuss _us_ yet. So until I hear it from Ron about our feelings, I don't know what our future will be, together or not." Kim looked down at the floor between them.

"But when Ron returns I hope to have that little talk with him over dinner, or in the tree house, or wherever; but we will talk about _us_. And I will tell you this, if he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, even if any or all of you disapprove, I will be his wife.", eyes blazing, then blushing a bit, "But that wouldn't stop us from naming the first two boys after you, Mr. Stoppable, and you Dad."

"Very good Kimberly. You may not have all the information you and Ronald need to make a decision about your future, but I had to ask before I could give my blessing for you and Ronald to become a couple. You've answered truthfully and from the heart about your feelings for Ronald and you do have my blessing to pursue my son and hogtie him.", Dean smiled as he opened his arms to Kim.

The red headed teen stepped forward, emotionally drained by her speech to the adults, and felt the arms of her hopefully-boyfriend's-father wrapped around her. Instinctively she melted into him.

They were interrupted as Monique entered the kitchen. "Anybody seen Kim?", she asked, then she stopped upon observing the scene.

"Yes Monique, Kim's right here with us. Now what's that I hear about your plans for tomorrow?", Anne asked the fashion diva.

"Oh I...uh was going to ask Kim if she still wanted to go shopping tomorrow at the mall. She wants to pick up a few things to wear for Ron when he gets back.", Mo replied to Anne, "But for now I need to get home soon. Mom and Dad still have me on something of a curfew even if it is summer."

Then turning to Kim, "But girlfriend, some of the summer stuff is on sale...So you know it won't last long once the doors open tomorrow."

"Yeah Mon, let's try to get there about noon. I'll meet you there. But before I go I have to take my driver's license test, Mr. Barkin has been working with me for a few weeks.", Kim replied knowing she still had a lot to do in what remained of the summer.

"OK Kim, I'll see you later and congratulations on testing through.", Monique replied.

"Thanks Mon. Drive safe.", Kim replied as she guided her friend outside.

Once there Mo asked her best friend, "What was going on in there girl?"

"The Stoppables were worried that I was just after Ronnie's money.", Kim replied.

"So they know about your intentions of having about a hundred kids with him?"

"Mo!", Kim squealed, then muttered, "It's not going to be _thaaat_ many."

"I was just kidding you Kim.", Mo laughed lightly, "But you should have seen yourself, you went completely red."

"Anyway I explained I was falling for him before I had any idea that he had some money. They just wanted to be sure that I was pursuing him for the right reasons.", Kim informed her friend.

"And those are?"

"To have about a hundred kids with him.", Kim deadpanned, then giggled.

"Well I have a few things in mind at CB that ought to get _that_ thought process going through his head.", Mo informed her.

"Like what?", Kim asked just what her friend had found for her.

"A white bikini; after it gets wet it almost becomes almost transparent. You'd better trim if you're going to wear that thing. And I would suggest it for a secluded beach or pool to get his mind right.", Mo leaned in and whispered.

"Then I have a green one set aside as well as a black one. I think you'll find that they accent what you have quite well. Listen I do have to head home. I'll see you tomorrow.", Mo told her friend.

"G'night Mo, be safe.", Kim hugged her friend as they separated.

Monique walked to her car and Kim walked back inside to the music. She had totally forgotten about the pink rodent still standing patiently on her shoulder.

"Cheese.", Rufus reminded her finally as he digested all the information he had heard in the previous minutes.

"Oh I'm sorry Rufus I'll get you that cheddar right now.", Kim apologized, not realizing the little guy did have quite the vocabulary.

Then realizing she had a 'witness' to her discussion with Monique, Kim took her passenger off her shoulder and held him before her on an outstretched palm, "You won't say anything to the 'rents about those swimsuits will you? I don't want any black hole or other threats hanging over our heads. Ok?", Kim started to PDP Ron's best mole rat buddy.

Like Ron, his little friend collapsed like a house of cards in a stiff breeze, his eyes glazing over. "H'ok Kim-Kim, no talky to 'rents 'bout suits.". Then shaking his head to clear out the spell he was under, "Cheese?"

"You got it Rufus, as much as I can sneak out of the fridge.", the grateful reply.

"Booyah!", Rufus double-pumped his tiny fists as he was once again placed on her shoulder.

Entering the kitchen Kim immediately got a plate out and some cheese from the refrigerator and began to slice off chunks of aged cheddar for her little friend.

Kim whispered to Rufus, "Little guy can you do me a favor?"

"Hnk, sure Kim-Kim.", Rufus replied.

"OK when you get out there to the CD player again can you play some slow music to dance to?", the red head inquired.

Rufus looked at her with his black eyes and gave her the thumbs up, "Sure Kim-Kim."

"Thanks buddy, and after the party, do you want to stay with me for a few days. I already asked Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"Hnk sure Kim-Kim.", he smiled to her as he popped a piece of cheese in the air and caught it in his mouth.

A few minutes later the mole rat was ready to roll again.

Kim approached Dean Stoppable as the music started Kim asked, "Mr. S would you like to dance?"

"Why sure Kimberly, I'd love to.", he replied as he took her right hand in his left.

The small talk continued until Kim got up the nerve, "Mr. Stoppable I just want to thank you for letting me have this chance with Ron. Earlier I didn't tell you that when I think of him, how calm I feel inside, and how safe and secure he makes me feel when he's with me in body and spirit."

"You're welcome Kim.", he responded as he danced her around the family room.

While this was going on Barb handed over a small wallet to Anne. "What's this?", the auburn haired surgeon asked.

"Oh just Rufus's paperwork, you know his license, health certificates, passport and care instructions. When Rufus is left in the care of someone Ron always leaves this...Remember?"

"Oh it's just a different package. Ron used to give us an envelope with everything inside.", Anne smiled, "It was very worn."

"Ronald has become more sophisticated, I suppose. He left this on the table and we found it when we got home.", Barb informed her friend.

"I'll make sure Kimberly has it then."

XXXXXXX

_Outside Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(There he is...in front of the fire. It looks like he's making tea.),_ a senior students whispered to the others as they waited for the signal.

_(Yes he looks calm enough, but remember what the instructor said.),_ another whispered.

_(Well he is easy to spot with the white gi on.), _the first stated,_ (Go on let's get closer so he doesn't have time to react.)_

_(Right let's rush him now. We get extra credit if we can do what the instructors cannot.),_ a third voice lightly urged.

Twenty meters away they charged the lone figure. Before they covered half the distance he vanished.

A moment later one of them punched another._ (Hey knock that off!),_ the recipient of the face-punch yelled at the black clad figure beside him and pushed him in retaliation.

_(Watch what you're doing!), _one said as another stumbled into him.

_(Somebody pushed me, sorry.),_ the stumbler offered in apology to the stumblee.

_(Damned jerk!),_ a voice in their midst snapped.

_(Go shove it!), _the one who had gotten pushed snapped back.

Suddenly in the dark a fist slammed into his face.

_(That does it you moron. I'm going to kick your butt.)_

_(In your dreams.), _a voice taunted.

_(Oh yeah?), _one of them growled while looking for the instigator.

Suddenly two who were there to attack the student began to fight each other.

XX

From behind a tree, _'That should keep them busy for a while.'_, he mentally chuckled when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

XXXXX

_On board JAL flight 6832 over the north Pacific:_

"I hope all is going well with Stoppable-san.", the Master said to his two senior students.

"The rest of the staff will keep him busy while we are gone. I hope this all works out.", the girl replied.

"I'm sure it will be most educational for all involved.", the while haired old man chuckled lightly.

XXXX

Ok, things are really starting to heat up for Ron in this phase of his 'Finals' while Kim smoked hers. Sensei's on his way to inspect the future home of his little charge and Kim got another Test of sorts from her hopefully future in-laws.

Now the legal stuff: Disney owns Kim Possible and all from their program on display within this tale, we own our own creations and if there is some of neither category in here, they are their own selves or creations…

And we don't do this for any monetary gain, just pure fun and mischievousness, nothing more.


	22. Chapter 22

Out There, In Here

**Once again shout outs to the following for Reviews, Alerts and Faves: Man of Faith, Jimmy1201, Cbarge, Enterprise-CV6, readerjunkie, whitem, Pavelius, dearth57, Avenging Raven, Drakonis Aurous, JakChan23 (especially catching up as you did…) and Ghandisluvchild. Thanks to one and all.**

**Now last time Kim went through an entire day of Junior Year Finals and did as well as someone of her genes could have imagined. But she felt each minute of that day, that's for sure. Multiple missions are being launched by Yamanouchi while Ron's making his 'mark' on his world.**

**A celebration of Kim's successes also held a pop-quiz of a 'final exam' that had no bearing on her schoolwork, but it seems she passed the Stoppable's test with flying colors. Now all that has to happen is to get those two together ASAP. But the next steps in this trip begin when you start reading…**

Chapter 22

_The Possible home. Middleton Colorado:_

"Good morning Mom.", the younger red head cheerily called to her mother as she entered the kitchen with Rufus riding on her shoulder.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well last night?", Anne asked.

"Yeah I did. When we get around to it I'd like to go over to the nearest Department of Motor Vehicles office and take my driver's license tests. I reviewed last night after everyone went home.", Kim told Anne while setting the mole rat down at the table before getting a plate out for him.

"Well we can go after breakfast. Your father took the boys to the Space Center this morning to show them some new device for converting waste water into clean water and oxygen for space travel, so they'll be gone most of the day.", she replied.

"Then later today the head of that Adoption Agency is coming over to the Stoppables to do a walk through on the house and your father and I are going to be there. The boys are staying the night with the MacDonald's, so I suppose that leaves you to fend for yourself."

"That's alright Mom, I'll make out ok, but after we get done at the DMV can you drop me off at the mall? I want to get a couple of swimsuits so that I can catch Ron's eye all that much easier when he gets back home.", Kim asked, then noticed Rufus suddenly paying her a _lot_ of attention.

"Do you want me to come with you? I suppose I could use a new suit too... On second thought maybe it's best that I don't know. That gives me plausible deniability with your father when he gets a good look at them.", Anne laughed lightly hoping that her daughter would at least pick out two-piece suits for a change.

"Mom they're for Ron to look at, not Daddy.", Kim moaned.

_'And maybe through too.' _Anne's back was to Kim at the moment, so she missed seeing her daughter's furious blush.

Still Dad wouldn't be happy unless I wore a sweat suit to the beach with a scarf over my head."

"Like most fathers of teenaged daughters.", Anne laughed. "But I know what your Father's like, and I've been working on him. Especially about the marriage sitch too."

A frustrated huff of breath, "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not his little Kimmie-cub anymore. Why can't he see that?"

"Kim he'll always remember you as the little girl he used to bounce on his knee, but give him a chance, ok? He thought he lost you forever all those months ago and your coming back may have really ginned up his 'Daddy' factor with you.", Anne replied in a motherly tone.

"Ok, I'll try to be more patient with Daddy about that, but could you maybe work with him about me growing up? It's so embarrassing sometimes."

"Alright, I'll work on him and maybe I can get him to slack off a bit." Pausing in consideration, "It might help if I remind him that you're a year away from graduating from high school."

"There you go; maybe he'll see the light and not be so overprotective and I can have a relaxing last year of high school with Ronnie."

"And knowing your Father, he'll come around by the time you graduate… from college", Anne teased as Kim groaned.

"Master's Degree, if you're lucky." Anne tweaked further as Kim shuddered.

"Well, I'm just glad Daddy hasn't seen this suit. From what Monique's told me it's so tight it doesn't leave anything to the imagination.", conveniently leaving out the transparent-when-wet-feature as she looked off in amusement, "I can just imagine what Ronald would do or say... that is if he could get his mouth working to say anything."

"You'd better hope your _Father_ doesn't get a glimpse of that suit too soon or he may decide to bar you from dating until you're 35.", Anne teased.

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to keep it under wraps until I can change into it at the beach.", Kim realized.

"If you don't want to give him a heart attack.", Anne laughed.

"Mom, it won't be _that_ bad.", Kim countered.

"Maybe not, but it may put your Dad on guard with Ron or any other _boy_." She mock warned her daughter.

"I hope not, now that I'm trying to get him to come around to me being interested in Ron, as more than a boyfriend. It's frustrating enough trying to make sure Dad's ok about Ron in this way, but to do it without Ron here or even knowing how I feel is really off the scale.", Kim huffed.

"You've got to admit, this sounds like something right out of 'Agony County'.", Anne mused.

"Sort of, but still nothing gets done until I see Ronnie again later this month. Maybe he won't freak out too much and we can start out our last year in high school together, better than ever."

"Well you'd better hope that your Father's feelings towards Ron don't change with this step you're about to take with your best friend. He was _somewhat_ comfortable about him being so close to you while he was just your friend, but now things will be different if you're dating Ron, or more." Anne cautioned.

Yeah I hope that he will come around. I mean I want Daddy and Ronnie to be friends too. Not just father-in-law and son-in-law kind of friends.", Kim told her as she speared a sausage link with her fork, while Rufus was silently devouring his breakfast with gusto.

"Honey, your Father looks at Ron as his third son. That might be why it's a little hard for him to think about his son dating his daughter much less having sex with her. Don't worry though we'll make it work.", Anne smiled.

Slowly nodding her head, "I really hope so."

"So what are your plans after the mall?", Anne queried.

Brightening up, "Well after Monique and I get done shopping for the swimsuits I have an appointment with Wade. He's rigged a warehouse in Lowerton so we can check out the new super suit away from the prying eyes of GJ."

"Oh, why all the secrecy? As if I don't know." Anne asked with a knowing smile.

"Well you know we trust them about as far as I can throw one of Drakken's lairs while in my birthday suit and Wade's positive this place is secure from them getting a peek. Besides if Wade's right, this suit might even equalize some of the advantages Shego has over me." Kim informed her Mom.

"I hope so Kimmie. From what I've learned from your earlier missions and Ron's, that woman is a walking plasma torch with an evil streak a mile wide." Anne said with some anxiety.

XX

Thirty minutes later the two red heads were driving to the local DMV office so that Kim could test for her driver's license..

An hour later Kim Possible exited the office with a brand new Colorado driver's license. Anne had already placed a call to her insurance agent and by the time Kim was dropped off at the mall for some serious shopping she was ready, willing and able to drive a motor vehicle.

Kim met the African-American fashion diva outside the mall's Bueno Nacho, setting the meet up by phone with Monique right after she left the DMV.

"Are you ready to wow that skinny boy of yours girlfriend?", Monique asked as she led the way and caught the eye of the salesgirl.

"Hi Monique is Kim ready to turn her guy's head?", Ellen asked as Rufus popped out of Kim's thigh pocket with a wave.

"Yeah she is. I have three suits set aside. After she tries each one on we'll decide. We might get that red one too, but I'm not sure of it yet, I want to see her in these first. Do you have the time to spend with us? I'm splitting my commission with you ya know.", Mo asked.

"Yeah I have the time. We have two extra girls in today and they've already had lunch.", Ellen replied.

"Then let's get to shopping.", Monique laughed as she guided the red head back to the changing rooms.

XX

After they were done Ellen stated, "You know if I swung that way Kim, I'd be hitting on you."

"Uh gee Ellen...thanks I guess, but having any woman 'hit' on me would be gorchy to say the least.", the red head blushed uncomfortably, "And there's only one person who's going to get to know me that way and he's who I'm shopping for...He got me a welcome home present, I'm getting his now and wrapping it up just the way I'm sure he'll like it."

"Oh don't misunderstand me, Kim, I meant it as a compliment.", Ellen replied, "I have a husband and two kids."

"Chill Kim, she wasn't hitting on you.", Monique reassured her friend who worried that there were some women who looked at her in that way.

"Yeah I'm sorry.. It's just I like guys.", Kim replied.

"No you like Ron and Ron _is_ a guy.", Monique clarified, "OK Ellen let's ring this one up."

"Sure Monique. And again I'm sorry...that came out the wrong way. Just make sure this Ron fella is restrained when you show him that black one. I can't be held responsible for what he does to you.", Ellen told her with a smile.

"That's what I'm counting on Ellen. Thanks for the help.", she told the older girl.

XX

"That was whacked Kim. I'm sure that she doesn't bat for the other team, but you have to admit you looked fine in all those suits.". Monique explained as they exited the store, "Now let's go get some food. Shopping like that gives me an appetite."

"Sure Mon that was whacked too. I just hope that women don't see me as being that way. I've only got eyes for Ron. I've decided he's mine and if he wants me I'm his."

"Too right there girlfriend. Now I know you have Rufus with you Kim." Tapping the pocket on Kim's pants the little guy was sleeping in. "How are you doing buddy?", she called out.

"Hnk, hi 'Nique.", he replied with a yawn as he popped out of the red headed teen's pocket.

"You look like you're hungry. Want some nachos with chili and cheese?", Monique asked him.

"Hnk, CHEESE.", he squeaked now fully conscious.

"Well he's awake now.", Monique laughed

"Yeah let's get lunch and then I have to go check out that suit thing you measured me for Monique. I think it will take up most of the afternoon. Wade's got me a ride down to Lowerton warehouse district where we're going to use a warehouse slated for demolition.", Kim told her friend.

"What are you doing after you get done with what your tech guy has for you Kim?", she asked.

"Well the Tweebs are staying with friends tonight and Mom and Dad are going to be at the Stoppables for something. So, I'm on my own after we get done.", the red headed heroine replied.

"Well why don't we have a girls' night out? You know take in a movie and dinner. I'll set it up while you're trying to break the new equipment that Wade made for you. Tell genius boy to have you home by six so you have time to shower and change into something else.", Monique suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, but I'd like to eat at the other Bueno Nacho tonight. You know the one that Ron and I almost grew up in.", Kim suggested.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. That BN wasn't destroyed by those toys the blue guy used in his last take over the world scheme. But it was smashed up pretty good.", Monique replied.

"What? When was this?", Kim's eyes widened at this news.

"Oh, about five months ago, maybe a month or two before Ron brought you home.", Monique enlightened her.

"What happened? I never heard about that!"

"I keep forgetting that you weren't here. Well it went like this, Drakken tried to screw with Ron's mind with some sort of girl drone or clone to distract him while he launched his plot with toy robots given away by BN that grew into these thirty foot robots...some of them could even fly."

Giving Kim a hard look, "And girl, she or whatever it was looked a _lot_ like you. Anyway, when it started to go down, Ron went berserk after he and Wade figured it out." Shaking her head, "It was a good thing that your parents and brothers souped up his ride or we might all be bowing down to Lord Drakken right now."

"How did Ron stop Drakken's plan?", Kim asked worried that he could have gotten hurt.

"I don't know but he destroyed a number of the toys after they grew into those menacing robots. Then he tracked down Shego and Drakken and laid a world of hurt on them.", Mon continued.

Kim gasped, "Ron did that? **My **Ron? But how did he do it?...And if he was able to do those kinds of things why doesn't Global Justice want to have anything to do with him?"

"How did he survive that whipping Kim? He's got to be the toughest boy...no I'm not making that mistake ever again...the toughest young _man_ that I have ever met...And he's sorta cute too.", Monique said then paused. "But as for GJ and dissing Ron, I don't know. Sounds to me like there's something else going on between him and that spy agency. Seems like that one-eyed witch is plotting against him."

"I'm starting to get that impression too, Mon." Kim agreed.

"Your Mom knows a few more things than she's letting on and I think she's upset with GJ not giving her any information about what your boyfriend has been up to. She does think of him as a son you know."

"Yeah I know both Mom and Dad think of Ronnie as their son. Mom told me today that's partly the reason that Dad's having a little trouble with me dating Ron, or more. When you look at it that way I can see where he's coming from.", Kim explained.

"Then what are you going to do, give up Ron and chase after some _other_ guy?", Monique asked to see what reaction she would get from Kim about her best friend.

"**NO! **That's so not going to happen! Dad's going to have to get over this in his mind. I've made up my mind about Ron and there's no way I'm going to change it now.", she replied hoping that she could get to talk to Ron sooner than later.

"OK Kim you've made your point, I'll run you home so you can do your hero thingy." Then looking over towards a rounded naked mole rat collapsed on the table, "Come on Rufus, you've stuffed your face enough for one afternoon. Let's get Kim home so you guys can go break some stuff for Wade."

XX

Monique dropped the red headed teen off and immediately started dialing their friends about the party they were going to enjoy later in the evening.

Entering her home, Kim went upstairs to change. Setting her packages down, she pushed the call button on her Kimmunicator and Wade's image appeared.

"Hi Kim I see that you're home. I'll have a ride over to your place in about ten minutes.", he told her.

"Give me twenty minutes Wade. I've only tried this on once before so I've got to get reacquainted with that process."

Then thinking further about security for the suit, "You know I am going to have to keep this locked up. Can you come up with a secret room and a special locking system for it at the back of my closet? I don't want to lose this.", as she pulled the white and blue fabric out of its box.

"Sure Kim, I don't want this technology to get out to the bad guys either. I'll try to have one set up for you in a day or two and access will be via your handprint and DNA scan.", he assured her when he noticed her taking off her top, "Uh Kim, just call me back when you're dressed. I have a couple of things to do."

"Oh, sure Wade I'll call back in a few minutes.", she replied not realizing that she just embarrassed her friend.

Kim looked at the shining silver and blue garment and re-read the instructions, _'Oh that's why Wade blipped off. I have to strip down to my birthday suit for this to work like it's supposed to.'_ Kim peeled the rest of her clothes off until she was totally naked and began to pull the suit over her legs.

Kim took her time enjoying the wonderful feeling of the fabric on her skin; half smiling she pulled her matching boots on and slipped her mission pants and top on over the skintight suit, thinking further she pulled out one of Ron's old mission shirts to completely hide the outfit that left very little to the imagination.

Once she was decent Kim called Wade again. "OK Wade while I'm waiting for the ride let's hear the high points of the suit again."

"Right Kim.", Wade replied as he took a sip of his soda, "Oh and I'm very glad you're wearing your regular mission clothes over the suit, we don't want any word of your upgrades to get around to the villain community yet."

"Wade you know I love the colors, but couldn't you have gotten something a little darker?", Kim asked as she heard the ride show up.

"Version two should be a different color Kim. I might keep this color scheme for winter missions though, but you're right. However, it might be another year before I can make another one.", he replied.

"Wade did I ever tell you ya rock?", Kim asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes you did a lot of times Kim and thanks it's a pleasure on my part to help you out.", he replied.

"Umm, Wade have you ever thought that Ron might need a suit too, and a Kimmunicator?", Kim asked.

"I did offer Ron a unit of his own, he accepted saying that was an honor to keep using your device, but he didn't feel comfortable using other equipment I made for your use. As for a suit for Ron… well it's really expensive, and I just don't know if he'd wear it.", then a little cryptically, "Not _really_ sure about why, but it seems he has his own thing going on."

"Maybe that's part of why GJ doesn't trust him I guess.", Wade confided.

"Yeah I need to talk to him about that when he returns. Anyway back to the matter at hand; so just how do I catch energy bolts with this suit?", as Kim got back to the technical briefing.

XXXXXX

_Outside of Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The crew of six slowly and painfully made their way back towards the school when someone called out to them.

_(How did you do?), _a voice from behind them asked.

_(All we did was keep him awake.), _one of them responded.

_(Is anyone injured?),_ another asked from the shadows.

_(There is no one who isn't injured to some extent. None are life threatening, just painful.),_ the leader of the group replied.

_(Is he easy to find?),_ one asked from another direction.

_(Like that will help you...If nothing else, he is too easy to find. He lures you in and pays no attention to insults. Most of the time he just avoids arrows and stars, but he actually caught one of mine with one hand, and snapped it. Be very careful, if he breaks it could spell disaster for all of you.), _the leader of the team warned the other one.

_(Did you try insulting his woman? One of the instructors suggested we try that.)_, the leader of the outbound team asked.

_(No! We value our lives. Hirotaka-san warned us against taking that route, but you're welcome to try.) _Shaking his head in dread,_ (I do not know how he would react if he heard something bad had happened to her. I'm not sure that we would want to see him take matters into his own hands.), _the beaten leader warned.

_(Well go and get your wounds taken care of. __**We**__ are going to play a little rougher with our friend.), _the leader of the relief team smirked.

_(Are you sure that's a good idea? We had the same one eight hours ago, now look at us.),_ one of the others responded.

_(We'll be fine, we have our orders to push him over the edge and that's what we intend to do. Anyway we will have the onslaught__tomorrow. We have to break him and make him question himself.), _the relief team leader declared.

_(Well good luck and as I said before be careful. He might be getting tired, but if he goes too far he might not be able to control it.),_ the other team leader replied.

_(Our instructions were to push him until he snaps, and that is what we will do. He must attain the higher level.), _the leader repeated that part of his orders.

XX

Furiously the young Ninja Candidate worked to move his little surprises to other parts of the small forest, away from his tiny fire. _'Only three more to go and then I can cook some rice to replenish my strength. Hmmm, I need some water for tea as well.', _he thought as he tore off a piece of his gi to use as a headband to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

An hour later Inushi Tamaru sat in front of his small fire watching the water boil, a smile of contemplation and resignation on his face.

_'Why does Sensei keep bringing KP up in all of this? Does he thinks she'd be a better choice to possess the Power than me?... That must be it...he must be planning to transfer my MMP to her... Heh, between her and me, she'd be the better choice.' _The doubtful one decided.

'_How will I act once I lose it? Will I be gracious, or will I be the immature fool I've always been?… Humph, I guess I'll have to give up the Blade too.'_

A heavy sigh, _'Yeah that must be what will happen. I have failed so many times and hurt so many people they need someone who is better…a natural to fulfill the prophecy...Who better than KP?'_

Then another sigh, '_Well I can at least go back to being her sidekick…that's all I ever wanted.'_

'_But, would she want me, even need me, as her sidekick? She'd have it all with the Power and the Blade. I'd only hold her back...I'd just be the buffoon again.'_ Sagging at the thought.

'_And then she'll find a cute guy to seal the deal and it's so long Ronnie... For good this time.',_ the teen's thoughts darkened.

_**'You could step up...**__'_

_'And do what? She'll have all my abilities. She won't need me anymore. I'd just be a waste of air in her eyes.'_

_**'She's kind. She's always nice to me**__… _

'_Except when she's crushing on a boy...Maybe I should just save her the trouble...'_

_**'But you could come back here and finish all the training. Sensei will allow that...'**_

'_The only reason I was invited here at all was because I was becoming a threat to the world. Once I'm stripped of the Power I'll be of no further use to them...They'll cast me aside, just like KP will; maybe sooner, maybe later, but the result will still be the same.',_ with a sigh the exhausted American teen stirred his rice while waiting for his tea to steep.

X

He was just into his second mouthful of rice when a large explosion felled a tree fifty meters away. Grimacing, the teen laced his fingers together, faded from view and drifted to the downed tree where he waited.

_'So much for dinner...and rest.', _he frumped, pushing the thoughts of not eating for two days out of his mind while hoping his pants stayed up.

Before very long, two ninjas in black appeared next to the downed tree._ (Too much explosives you fool, we're supposed to harass him not kill him.), _one hissed to the other.

_(OK where did he go? We need to find him, we get Sake as a reward if we break him.), _the second replied with a low hiss was well.

_(I don't know, Tamaru might have fled into the woods like he did when the instructor made his run at him. No matter he is outnumbered, we ought to just bring him in after we beat him, that way everyone will see his disgrace.),_ the first replied lowly,_ (Then they will see the light, as Fukushima had when he told us the Outsider was not worthy of the Power and the Blade. He will be expelled and we can go back to our ways.)_

_(No, we do not take matters into our own hands. We simply must obey our instructions. Now hurry lets see if we can find him again.),_ the second responded as they split up.

XXXXXXX

_A warehouse in Lowerton, Colorado:_

The silver and blue super suited red headed teen flipped up into the rafters thirty feet above. Then touching a button on her wrist the heroine disappeared from view as she jumped down to the floor. Dropping her shoulder she ran at a wall over seventy feet away, covering the distance in a flash.

Reappearing, Kim Possible ran up the wall to the roof, flipped off at the top, twisted her body and landed in her classic three point stance. Before her was a five foot thick stack of hardwood which she easily broke through with a single punch. Kim stopped for a moment. This was the third random test that Wade had put her through.

"Well Kim what do you think of it?", Wade asked through the hologram wristwatch.

"Wade you hurricane rock! This suit is something else. I don't think that Shego could come close to what this will do. If this thing can toss her plasma back at her like you say it will I can battle her either close in or from a distance and beat her.", Kim replied with a large smile.

"Glad you feel that way Kim. But we have one last test."

Furrowing his brow, "I want to see if the force field will stand up to a building coming down on you so I have the warehouse rigged to blow. I have the tracker on you just in case and the Fire Department, Police and EMT's are outside. Now this is risky, but we have to be sure.", Wade stammered.

"You want to blow up the warehouse with me in it? Wade that's dangerous.", she replied, "Someone could get hurt."

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess I'll need the suit back and I can put it on a dummy and make the final test..."

"I meant someone else could get hurt Wade. Give me a second to get ready and let Rufus get out of here.", she told him.

"I've notified the support people outside Kim. I'm going to give you a countdown from five, if the force field hasn't activated by two hit the red button on your left wrist.", he instructed, "Let me know when Rufus is clear."

Kim calmly walked out to the door, "Rufus now go and find the Fire Chief and wait with him. Oh, and take this note.", she instructed the mole rat.

Kim waited for five minutes."Go Wade.", Kim urged getting an adrenaline rush at the danger now facing her.

XX

"Chief we just got the word that the tech guy is taking down the warehouse. When it dies down we might have to pull Miss Possible out of the rubble. I hope this gadget of hers works. We have her mole rat too.", the fireman stated.

"Good Larson we're ready if needed.", Chief Crawford replied.

XX

"From five Kim here we go.", Wade, more than a little worried about what he was putting his friend through for these tests.

"Four.", he calmly told her.

"Three.", his palms began to sweat.

"Two. Kim has it activated yet?"

"One...fire.", Wade pushed a button.

XX

"Gawd Chief! Look at that! I'm glad we're not in there.", he gasped as the fireball rose up nearly two hundred feet in the air, a blast of scorching air hit them.

"Well we have to wait now. I sure hope she's alright." Crawford prayed aloud looking at the rodent perched on the fireman's shoulder.

Ten minutes later one of the firemen yelled, "Look over there, what's that?"

A transparent glowing blue sphere seemed to be moving towards them. As it got closer they could see there was a figure in white inside of the bubble. As it reached them it disappeared leaving a red headed teen with her hair slightly disheveled.

"Miss Possible are you alright?", Chief Crawford asked as the pink rodent ran up to her. Kim knelt down and picked up her buddy.

"Yes Sir I am, thank you. I'm sorry if we caused you any worry, but we had to know if this part would work and since you were already here we decided to try it now. I would really appreciate it if you and all your men would forget about seeing me walk out of the building or that I was even in there. We were working on a device for my service work and it kinda needs to be kept a secret as long as possible."

"Well we had the Police keep the press at bay citing the danger involved so all they have to go on is a statement from us. Would you and your friend care for a ride home?", Crawford asked.

"Please and thank you Chief, that would be much appreciated. I have a night out planned with some friends and we ran a little long and my ride is late.", Kim replied with a smile as she offered her hand.

"It would be our pleasure... Larson would you please give this lovely lady a lift home, she seems to be lost.", Crawford instructed as he took the teen's small hand in his large calloused one.

"Kim Possible lost?", he asked.

"Kim Possible? No that's not Kim Possible she's Mable Krantz from Upperton don't you remember her?", the Chief told his man with a wink.

The fireman looked at his boss before getting the message. "Uh yeah that's right I remember her, she supplies doughnuts for the multi-alarm fires we get once and a while. Yeah it would be my pleasure to give her a ride home.", he replied as he motioned for her to follow him.

XXXXXXX

_Scotland:_

_(Why do Possible's foes all seem to wear dresses?),_ Imota asked while poking the bearded, baldheaded man in the ugly red and green kilt.

_(It's not only her enemies, brother… Or is that __**sister?**__), _Okura snickered trying to get a rise out of him again.

_(I thought we had this talk before...I'm not like your Uncle and I hear that going transvestite runs in family genes.),_ he ground out, dismally remembering his experience with the tight skirt and heels.

Sick of this bickering, the leader yelled, _(Alright you two knock it off before I have you both in drag at the Pink Pagoda! And I can make sure that pictures get to both your families and alllll your friends. Maybe I'll even include the pictures of you propositioning men for dances.)_

_(And Okura make sure you shave extra close for the next mission...Because I think you might be in a nightie for that one.), _he snapped.

Eyes wide, the obnoxious ninja shut his mouth before he got into more trouble.

_(Alright let's get this over with so we can go on to the next one.),_ the leader ordered,_ (Pour some of that whiskey over his head.)_

"Hey Doofus, wake up it's time to rise and shine.", said the ninja, pouring a bottle of 200-year old Scotch over Duff Killigan's head.

"Come on wakey wakey.", as the leader poured more whiskey over the gruff golfer.

"Wa, what are ya doin to me whiskey?" the irate golfer sputtered and growled.

"Getting your attention you dress wearing fleabag. ", one the ninjas told him as he kicked him in the groin. Not much Duff could do about it as his hands were chained overhead.

"Me privates! You kicked me in me privates!", Duff shrieked at an octave much higher than usual.

Standing a few feet away from the moaning golfer. "That was just a love tap you dumb Scot! The next one will have you puking your socks up for a month." Then suddenly in his face, "Now I'll bet you want to know why eight of the biggest pricks in the world are here making your life miserable."

Casually walking a short distance away and smirking at their trussed up pigeon. "Well other than this being a hobby of ours, we're here to _deliver_ a _message_. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

At the nod he continued, "We're here to bring to your attention that we've been going through the roster of the so-called 'World Class Super Villains'", air quoting, "to tell all of you _esteemed_ threats to world safety and security that for the time being you are to leave Kim Possible alone."

Slowly walking up to the paling duffer, "Now if you so much as start something that ends up getting Kim Possible _hurt_… we are coming back here. And even though we're not _real_ serious at the moment we will be _dead_ serious if we have to return. Now are we going to have to come back here?", the leader leaned in to make his point.

Sweating profusely Duff Killigan shook his head quite fearfully.

"Good now whatever you do don't look at your left wrist for the next thirty minutes, otherwise you might go blind.", the leader instructed as one of his men attached a soft clay like substance to it with a wire to a timing device.

"Remember Killigan if you screw up, you'll find yourself an ingredient in a very large haggis.", the leader warned as his men left.

The wide-eyed Scotsman could only nod in horror at the implications of the warning.

XXXXXXXX

_Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim stepped out of the shower as she heard the doorbell. Putting on her robe she walked down the steps. "Hi Monique, sorry about being a late for everything but the tests ran a little long.", Kim told her best friend as they both went back up to her room.

"Then I guess you missed that warehouse blowing up over in Lowerton. Not sure, but I think it wasn't too far from where you tested that new gizmo.", Mo replied seeing Kim tense a bit.

"Was that part of the suit test Kim?", she asked

"Uh...yeah Moni. We had to see if part of it would work. I almost singed some of my hair, but the suit did its job. I just sent it back to Wade to be checked out. He'll plug it into an adapter on his computer and we'll know just how well it did.", Kim replied.

"How well do you think it did?" the African-American girl asked.

"Good, I'm happy with it Mon, I just wish we could get one for Ron, but Wade says the fabric is really expensive and he's a little antsy about wearing one. But now that I have this, I hope I don't lead us into situations where Ron could get hurt because he doesn't have the protection that I have now.", Kim fretted as she began to get dressed.

"What are you going to do then, ban him from coming along so that he doesn't get hurt?", Monique asked.

Biting her lower lip, "I don't know Mon… I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Girl you are whacked if you think he's worried about a piece of fabric keeping him safe. He's got you to make sure that he's safe right?", Monique pushed hoping that Kim wasn't changing her mind about the blond haired young man again.

"Well until we can get Ron his own suit he can stay behind me when things start to blow up.", Kim stated.

"Kim, don't make me pull up all those photos of Ron again! I have all of them on file and enlarged some of them and you can tell that most of that scarring is old stuff... From waaay back.", her best female friend fired back as Kim winced.

"That man doesn't need you to stand between him and danger! He's proved himself to me and I hope to you as well. Now finish getting dressed, we've got to get to the cinema in about forty minutes. The whole cheer squad will be there.", Monique told her.

Kim contritely put on the rest of her clothes and picked up Rufus, "He needs a snack Mon, I sliced up some cheese for him, and then we can go."

XXXXXXXX

_On final approach to Middleton International Airport:_

The short white haired man looked across the aisle with a knowing smile at two of his fellow Japanese 'Associates'. Both had traveled to Colorado before but for differing reasons. Hirotaka's purpose that first time was to pose as an exchange student for his reciprocal in Middleton who went to Japan.

The real purpose was to find out how the American teen had acquired the Mystical Monkey Power, then observe and rate Ronald Stoppable's support network. What he found startled him so badly he immediately forwarded the information back to Yamanouchi and had Ron Stoppable's stay extended beyond that one week.

In the end the Headmaster of Yamanouchi was somehow able to convince the School Board overseeing Middleton High that it would be best for Stoppable to stay for a month instead of a week. The extra three weeks proved to be a very eye-opening experience for the young American.

Yori's first foray to Middleton had been to seek Ron Stoppable's aid in locating and rescuing her Sensei when he had been kidnapped by the villain Gorilla Fist. That whole affair gave him a chance to see the young Monkey Master in action up close and personal. Though Yori complemented her partner well, Sensei was very impressed with what he saw of his mystical pupil in action. His handling of DNAmy in her state and her Hench-gorillas was truly inspiring to the old Teacher.

And as icing on the proverbial cake, Monkey Fist had his comeuppance in the end when young Stoppable personally handed the gibbering former Lord over to his gleefully overeager paramour. Hearing Fist's pitiful cries while in her crushing embrace as all retreated from the site of battle, he almost felt sorry for the dark Monkey Master…Almost.

In short Master Sensei, the biological heir of Lord Toshimiru, was very pleased with the students accompanying him on this trip and the one who was in the midst of his final tests. The three had worked well together and the Master owed the young American, the mystical heir of Yamanouchi's founder, so much for saving his granddaughter's life at the risk of his own only a few weeks before.

_'Will the warrior appear or will this be just another dead end like so many before him?'_

XX

A taxi pulled up in front of the unassuming dwelling in the upscale neighborhood in Middleton, where an elderly white haired man in the blue three piece suit exited and paid his fare for the trip from the airport.

Smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes, he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A short pudgy sandy haired man with glasses greeted him upon opening the door.

"Mr. Sensei.", Dean Stoppable beamed, "Please come in, it is good to see you again.", as Mr. Stoppable shook the Japanese man's hand.

"Ah Mr. Stoppable it is good to see you again. I have brought more pictures of the child." After noticing Barbara Stoppable he offered his hand to her as well.

"Mr. Sensei may I introduce Dr.'s Anne and James Possible?", she asked.

Extending his hand to each he shook their hands firmly.

"Sir would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea perhaps?", Barbara asked.

"Not right now thank you, I'd like to get the business part of this visit done first then we can socialize.", he said in return.

"That would be fine Mr. Sensei.", Dean replied.

"Now do you have a flashlight? I'd like the check the basement and the utilities first, then we'll work our way upstairs.", the old man suggested.

"The utilities?", James asked.

"We are putting a baby into a strange house; we want to make sure that everything is safe for her. I'm sure you are fine, but I have to check according to my regulations.", the Japanese man informed him.

Fifteen minutes later they were upstairs and going around checking outlets and kitchen appliances. "What is upstairs?", he asked.

"Our bedroom, the nursery and bathrooms.", Barb replied.

"May I see the nursery and bathrooms?", Sensei politely asked.

"Allow me.", Barb replied noting that he was jotting notes down in a language she couldn't read.

When they got back downstairs she asked, "I'm not familiar with that language Mr. Sensei. What is it?"

"It is Kanji or Japanese for most people.", he replied.

"Oh, our son, Ronald, is in Japan at the moment studying at the Yamanouchi School. Have you ever heard of it?", she asked.

"Yes I have, our adoption agency is located some distance from that school. Your son is very lucky to attend such an esteemed academy. Oh and speaking of your son, may I see his room, since sometimes I expect the child will be there as well.", he asked.

"Please follow us. James and Anne haven't seen Ronald's room since we remodeled.", Barb invited.

After looking around, the Japanese visitor asked, "Ronald's room has its own heater and bath facilities and a separate way in and out. Why is that?"

Dean answered, "Ronald helps Kim Possible on missions. This gives him the flexibility to take calls and come and go as needed if a mission comes up without disturbing us or the baby."

"Very well thought out I must say. Now if you don't mind I would like to take you up on a cup of tea. I have brought with me some very nice Monkey Picked Ti Kwan Yin Oolong Tea from Japan as a gift and if you don't mind I would like to brew some for you.", he asked.

"Thank you Mr. Sensei, we have cookies as well.", Barb smiled.

XX

"Well Mr. Sensei how did we do?", Dean asked nervously after setting down his cup.

"You did very well; I will make arrangements to interview your son when I return to Japan; his school is not that far away. Is there any message that you would like for me to give him?", the older man asked.

"Yes tell Ronald that all of his friends and his Mother and Father miss him and hope he comes home soon.", Barb replied.

"I will do so. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. and Mrs. Possible I wish you all well. The child will be coming back with two of our representatives in about a month to six weeks; she will be old enough for the rigors of travel by then." Sensei assured his hosts. "Oh and here are the pictures I promised earlier. As I have said she is a very beautiful child. I'm sure that she will be happy here.", he stated as he exited the house.

As the old man walked out to the curb a large black sedan pulled to a stop. Sensei waved his farewell, entered the vehicle and shortly exited the neighborhood.

XXXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

Monique carried a tray full of Tex-Mex goodies, with Tara right behind her with another full tray. "Eat up guys.", Monique announced, "Kim Possible got her driver's license today and a bunch of bikinis to wow skinny boy.", omitting the part about the super suit.

The cheerleaders (and friends) were on their fourth refill of food when the doors to Bueno Nacho opened. As soon as Monique saw who entered she nudged Tara, sitting next to her.

"Damn that's that Yori girl.", Crystal whispered sourly when she spotted the beautiful Asian.

"Who?", Kim asked, whipping her head around at Crystal's bitter proclamation.

"Hnk...YORI!", Rufus squeaked with delight as he leapt off the table onto the floor and raced to his old friend.

The lithe Japanese girl knelt down and scooped up the charging rodent. As he jumped into her hands she joyfully said, "Rufus-san it has been too long since we last met." She pulled the mole rat to her cheek and held him there for a long moment.

No one inside saw the black sedan pull away.

After greeting Rufus, Yori walked over to the booth the cheerleaders were sitting around.

"Excuse me.", Yori said, placing Rufus on the table, "I am looking for a Kim Possible."

"That would be _her_.", Monique pointed to the red head across the table from her.

Bowing to her, "Ah Miss Possible, I am Yorishi Takana. We have mutual friends in Rufus-san and Ron Stoppable-san. He sends his greetings to all of you, but most especially to the one he calls KP. Would that be you Miss Possible?", Yori asked.

Stunned, a short nod the only thing she could do in her booth, "Yes, that's me. Ron's my best friend.", Kim replied while checking out the beautiful Japanese girl, and suddenly starting to turn green with jealousy.

After an awkward pause, she got out, "Miss Takana, what brings you to Middleton?"

"I am here on some business for a corporation, but I have also come to invite you to Yamanouchi. Ron-san is nearing the completion of a major test in his curriculum and the Headmaster of the school has extended an invitation for you to see your best friend before his return to Middleton.", Yori explained.

"But why would he want to see me now? He's been gone all summer and he hasn't called me or anything.", Kim groused. "What would be the point?"

"Stoppable-san knows nothing of this invitation, Ms. Possible; he is not even aware that I am here. This is a courtesy of the Headmaster of the school for one who has worked so hard with all that has been required of him, and his best friend who has seen so little of him since he journeyed to Yamanouchi earlier this summer." Yori's amused smile doing nothing to calm Kim's rapidly rising blood pressure.

"As to your concerns regarding his lack of contact since arriving at the school, Yamanouchi does not have many internet devices and phone use is highly restricted. The five minute phone call he made to his parents earlier this summer was a rare occurrence for students in this phase of their curriculum. His duties and curriculum allowed no further contact with Middleton, Ron-san _is_ extremely busy.", the Ninja explained to a slightly decompressing red head.

"However, in light of your hesitancy to return to Yamanouchi with me and visit Stoppable-san, I wish you to know your absence will be taken as a sign to all the female students there of your resigning the 'Pole' position in a very heated race for his affections", Yori declared with a gleam in her eye.

"What!", shrieked Kim and Crystal, and before a 'Jinx' could even be considered by either, "You both owe me a soda.", came a bemused smirk from the exotic young woman.

"Wha..what..**what** are you talking about?", stuttered Kim.

"Only this: There are many girls at the school who would like nothing better then for you to sit at the starting gate for Ron-san's affections and stay in Middleton.", Yori told her with a calm, but piercing look.

"What are you saying Miss Takana?", Tara interrupted, as Kim was a bit slack jawed.

Locking eyes with the deflated red head, "In Stoppable-san's very limited spare time, all he talks about is one Kimberly. Anne. Possible. To so many at the school there is no doubt of his feelings for you Ms. Possible." Kim blushed at the statement.

Then looking at Kim with disdain, "However, if you do not wish to accept this invitation to meet with and congratulate him upon his completion of a very difficult course of study, something _so many_ thought him incapable of, then maybe his affections have been misplaced." Kim wilted under the glare.

Shaking her head in disdain, "Excuse me, I have a phone call to make.", as Yori turned to walk out of the restaurant.

Nodding, Kim wondered what to make of all this, when she came up with an idea. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and punched the call button. In half a moment Wade's image came up, "Hi Kim what up?"

"Wade we're here at Bueno Nacho. There's someone named Yori here and she's making a phone call. See what they're talking about, it has something to do with Ron.", Kim ordered.

"Uh Kim? That's sorta..."

"_Wade,_ DO IT. Ron could be in trouble and if it's in Japanese I want a running translation.", Kim told him with a cold stare.

Kim pulled the ear bud out of her Kimmunicator for private listening, shutting off anyone else but her and Wade from hearing what was being said.

Wade announced, "Its Military 512 encryption, I can only give you the girl who's talking near you Kim."

"If that's as good as you can do I'll take it.", she whispered. Kim's eyes narrowed as she listened in on Yori's side of the conversation.

XX

_(Hello Mika?...This is Yori...Good news! Kim Possible has shown no interest in Ron-kun after all...Yes I know how stupid she must be... Now the other girls don't know yet and if we move fast we will be the first ones to act and maybe that will be enough...Yes I'll be your Bride's Maid if he marries you if you agree to be mine if he picks me. Now maybe we can convince him to stay in Japan where he's appreciated...Good I should be home tomorrow sometime... Very well, good luck to you too. May the best girl win.) _With a smirk the young Japanese woman ended her call.

Yori walked back into the restaurant and to the booth where an ashen Kim Possible, with trembling hands, had barely completed tucking the ear bud back into her PDA.

"Yori you look hungry would you like to share some of our food.", Monique asked seeing a vacant nod from her girlfriend.

"I do have a few minutes before I must head back to the airport.", Yori replied not mentioning what she had been talking about.

"Uh Yori...How's Ron doing?", Kim finally asked.

"He is doing very well.", Yori replied with a mischievous smile, "He is a little lonely, but I think that will change soon enough."

"Oh really, and how's that going to happen?", Crystal asked now concerned of even more competition for Ron's affections.

"Just something that suddenly came up; he will not be so lonely from now on.", Yori lightly replied with an amused expression on her face.

Finally Kim had enough, "Uh Yori, you said you'd take me to see him right? I mean me and Rufus too? I know that he misses Ron terribly much."

"Yes Miss Possible I said I would do that, yet you turned the invitation down. Have you reconsidered?", Yori asked.

"I think I'll take you up on that invitation after all. But I have to go home pack some clothes and get my passport.", Kim replied.

"Then we must be going.", Yori stated.

"Monique would you give me a ride home to pick up my stuff?", the red head asked her friend.

"Sure Kim lets go.", Mo answered.

As the three got up Yori told them, "If it is acceptable I will accompany you Miss Possible, I can advise you on what to pack. Then we can share a ride to the airport."

"That works.", Kim replied, "Come on Ruffie we're gonna go see Ron."

"Hnk, Yeah! Yamanouchi!", he squeaked with both paws thrust skyward in triumph.

"Guys I'll see ya later I'm gonna go see Ron. Wish me luck.", Kim told them.

"Good luck.", Tara smiled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do K.", Bonnie called.

"Monique replied for Kim, "That's pretty wide open Bonnie." The girls giggled while Bonnie turned red. "Just kidding Bon." Monique reassured the brunette with a sincere smile.

As they left Crystal put her chin down on her forearm, "Damn I've really lost Ron now."

Tara looked at her, "You lost him fourteen years ago girlfriend."

"Yeah I know.", she replied with tears in her eyes.

XX

"Come on upstairs Yori, we can talk about Ron while I'm packing.", Kim offered as they climbed the stairs to her room.

"Very well Miss Possible.", Yori replied.

Kim stopped, "Yori, please call me Kim."

"You honor me with your request. I shall do so." the Japanese girl replied now feeling much better about the red head.

Over the course of twenty minutes Yori gave advice to Kim about what to pack and more importantly what not to pack.

"Ron-san told us he bought you a welcome home gift. It was his hope that you liked it.", Yori said as she trended the conversation in that direction while Kim was packing her paperwork as well as Rufus'.

"Go ahead girl show it to her. You know you want to.", Monique told her friend.

"Alright.", Kim blushed, "But I was unable to thank him for it. At least now I'll be able to." After unlocking a drawer she pulled out the box and opened it.

"Damn Kim it gets prettier every time I see it.", Monique told her, "I DO have good taste and Ronnie has the good sense to listen to me."

"I agree it is very beautiful, however I would leave that necklace here Kim. It is much too precious to carry through airport security.", Yori advised.

When Yori saw that they were almost done she was in the process of using her phone to call a taxi for their ride to the airport, Kim stopped her, "I have a better idea Yori; I'll have Wade get us there."

Kim pushed the contact button on her Kimmunicator, bringing up Wade's image, "Wade I need a ride to the airport, Miss Takana and I have a flight to catch to Japan."

"I'll have your ride in ten minutes Kim, have fun over there. Oh, and when you see Ron tell him I'd like to talk to him.", he told her.

"I'll let him know Wade and thanks, you rock like always.", she replied, then picked up her bag and headed down to the kitchen to get some cheese for Rufus.

"Moni I'll see ya in a while thanks for everything.", Kim told her friend as she hugged her.

"Remember the first girl gets named after me.", Monique giggled.

"Yeah I remember."

A Police cruiser showed up. "Miss Possible, your tech man said you needed a ride to the airport. Please both of you get in and we'll be there in short order.", the Policeman told them.

"Thanks Officer Bloom.", Kim replied.

On the way to the airport Kim called her mother's cell phone. "Yes honey, what's going on?", Anne asked, a little surprised at hearing from her daughter at this time of day.

"I'm going to Japan to see Ron. A friend of Ronnie's has offered me the chance to go see him so I'm taking her up on it.", she replied.

"Oh that reminds me, there was a Japanese man at the Stoppables' tonight.. A Mister Sensei.", Anne told her.

"That is a coincidence.", Kim mused while looking sidelong at Yori.

"I did not say what business I was here for Ms. Possible, may I speak to your Mother?", Yori asked.

Kim passed Yori the phone.

"Master Sensei is a person I work for Dr. Possible and I know all about the child, she is quite beautiful. But for now, please keep all of this to yourself. As to your daughter, please be assured that she is in good hands. I am quite sure she will enjoy the trip and enjoy seeing her best friend. Now if you will excuse us we have to go, we are coming up to the terminal.", Yori handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim.

"Bye Mom I love you tell Dad I love him too.", she shut the device down

XX

Up the street from the Possibles a black sedan pulled up near some hedges, covering the exit from the vehicle of someone dressed for stealth and infiltration.

Staying within the shadows the figure worked its way to the Possible home, whereupon it climbed the tree outside of Kim's room.

Defeating the window locks and any security attached, the form quickly entered the room and began scanning for something.

Finding a drawer, then a locked box, the form picked the locks and retrieved an object from within, which was placed in a pouch on the form's belt.

Checking for traces of entry or search, the form retreated the way it came in and reset all to as it was before the intrusion, closing the window at the last.

Returning to the sedan it came in; the form entered the car which traveled out of the neighborhood, in the direction of the airport.

XXXX

Well now, more plans in motion, more 'tests' for Kim to take, and now she's armed and dangerous too. Well I was talking about the super suit, not that she's a just licensed rookie driver… But at least she's not _cooking_. And to the reviewer who was pining away for the Ninja Security Team to reappear, rest assured this isn't the last of those ninja-knuckleheads, I guarantee it!

Now for the legal stuff: Kim Possible and all those from the program are the property of Disney. Larry and I are taking them out for a drive and make no money from this little ditty we've cooked up.


	23. Chapter 23

Out There, In Here

**Ok, thanks to the following for their Reviews, Alerts and Faves: readerjunkie, whitem, Enterprise-CV6, Cbarge, Jimmy1201, dearth57, pbow, Man of Faith and TexasDad. It's much appreciated guys, thanks for thinking about this tale as you have.**

**Last time Kim learned more of Ron's adventures while she was gone, upshot was that he didn't bother with Prom and trashed Drakken and Shego for the second time that anyone knew of. Also she's licensed to drive, armed with her new super suit and Yori's appearance almost caused the redhead to redline at BN. But she's on her way to Japan, with something coming along she didn't figure on. Meanwhile Ron's Ninja tests are moving along and wearing him down is the order of the day. And that's just from his tormentors' side of things. Ron's imagination is starting to get away from him and his insecurities are driving that car, when he's not laying down some smackdown.**

**The Ninja Security Team made another appearance and the cries of horror from our readers are still being heard over the criminal misuse of really good Scotch. I think the crime was in who it was poured on, but that scene was Larry's doings, not mine… yeah and he's over there somewhere. Send those pitchforks and torches over to his house, please and thank you… LOL!**

**But once again, Sensei is moving chess pieces simultaneously, and so very well as he and his 'Team' make their presences known, or unknown, in Middleton. He's got a few things up his sleeve and you won't learn more about that until you start reading…**

Chapter 23

_Middleton Airport:_

Smiling, the spiky-haired young man handed a small box to the white haired older man.

_(Sensei, this is what you have requested. It was easy to obtain with the help of my Yori-chun.),_ Hirotaka informed the ninja master.

_(Good, I heard you made very good time in acquiring it. Now for our return, you will sit with me, Yori-kun_ _will sit with Miss Possible.),_ he explained.

As he noticed questioning eyes the ninja master continued_, (Your fiancée's continuing assignment is to gather more information from Miss Possible about her best friend. This information is crucial…..We must be sure of their affections for each other.)_

_(I understand Sensei, please forgive me.)_

_(There is nothing to forgive. I know that you long for my granddaughter and wish to sit with her on the journey home, but this is vitally important. As they say in America distance makes the heart grow stronger.),_ the old man smiled behind his long white mustache.

_(If that is the case then Kim Possible and Stoppable-san's hearts must be the strongest that have ever been made.),_ Hiro smiled back.

_(That might be the case, I have hopes that it is. Let us now board the plane.),_ the ninja master instructed.

The two Japanese men boarded their flight and were enjoying a cup of hot tea, when two young women boarded; a Japanese with raven hair, the other a red headed American. Traveling down the aisle they took seats across the aisle from the men.

Sensei greeted them with a smile and a slight nod from the window seat. Hirotaka smiled deeply from his aisle seat to Yori as she offered the window seat to Kim.

As Kim looked out the window, Yori leaned over and gave Hiro a peck on the cheek.

"I see we are all here, Yori-kun would you please introduce me to your guest?", Sensei asked getting both young women's attention.

"Sensei may I present Miss Kimberly Possible? She is a friend of a friend.. Miss Possible may I also introduce to you, Sensei?"

Both rose and shook hands. "I hear that my Mother met a man named Mister Sensei tonight. Would that happen to have been you Sir?", Kim asked.

"Yes Miss Possible, it was my honor to meet with your parents this evening. I enjoyed making their acquaintance, as I am sure I will be in meeting you." Sensei smiled warmly as he bowed as best he could to her while standing by his seat.

"Thank you Sensei, I'll pass that along to them when I return from Japan.", Kim replied with a slight bow of her own.

"Oh, you are also traveling to Japan as your final destination? If you don't mind my asking, why would you be doing this so close to the beginning of the upcoming high school session?", he asked in return.

"To see my best friend, he's been there all summer and is completing a big test of some kind. Though he's going to be coming home soon, I jumped at the opportunity to see him sooner rather than later.", Kim replied as Rufus woke up and stuck his head out of Kim's pocket.

"Such a long journey just to see a _friend_ who will be coming back home soon…..Might this old one presume this _friend_ could be more to you than you describe them, neh?", he asked as Kim blushed furiously.

_'Ah, it may be as I suspected.',_ he smiled and sat down.

Hiro and Yori used this interchange between Kim and Sensei to discretely share what they learned while on this foray to Middleton; to be shared with Sensei later.

At this time the mole rat decided to speak, "Hnk Hi."

"Oh Miss Possible what an interesting friend that you have there.", while cautioning Rufus with a slight shake of his head to show no familiarity with him and his students.

The pink mole rat looked on for a moment before bowing in understanding.

Sensei nodded slightly in return.

XX

Monique re-entered the Bueno Nacho. "Well did you get Kim and her new friend to the airport.", Jessica asked.

Spying a moopy Crystal slumping on the table in the booth, Monique replied, "We got her packed up and Wade got Kim and Yori a ride to the airport." Nodding in her direction, "Anyway, why is Crystal melting down? She knew this might happen."

"She's still in love with Stoppable…."

"No she's in **lust** with Stoppable. Kim's in **love** with him, big difference guys.", Monique sat down, "Anyway who's turn to buy?"

"Yours." Bonnie smugly told her while stirring her iced tea.

"Damn _that's_ convenient.", Monique groused.

"Yeah, well we took a vote and each of us bought a round while you were gone, so now it's your turn.", Tara giggled.

"Hey you didn't vote no.", Liz told her from the far end.

"And I didn't get a chance to either… But anyway, what's the gossip now that we got hero girl off to see her squeeze?", Monique asked with a smile, while Crystal and Jessica both cringed. _'Serves em right.', _Mo laughed inside.

XX

_The Load home:_

The young genius looked through the data downloaded to his computer from the recently tested super suit.

Except for an issue or two he, he was quite pleased with the results.

'_Strength, reaction, speed, invisibility, agility, regeneration…..Yes, yes, yes._ _More than what I hoped for. Force field….hmmm a little slow, I have to work on that. Well Kim is going to be out of country for a few days. I guess I need to get to work.',_ Wade smiled as he realized just how safe he had made things for his Team Captain.

"Wade honey, I have dinner waiting. We have fried chicken, fries and a nice salad.", Janet Load called to her son.

"_Moooom_, I really don't want any salad.", he whined back.

"I also have strawberry shortcake for dessert honey. You eat your salad… you get dessert, simple as that.", 'negotiating' with him as many Mom's do to get their children to eat their vegetables or salads.

"OK Mom you win, I'll be right there.", he told her with a smile of resignation.

XX

"Well what do you make of this latest development honey?", Anne asked James, sitting with Dean and Barb in the Stoppable family room.

"Highly unusual to say the least, but it looks like Kimmie-cub is going to get to see Ronald before the rest of us do.", he frowned._ 'And he'd better keep his hands off her if he knows what's good for him.'_

"Yes it was interesting with that Yori girl being here during all of this. You know I remember Ronald mentioning some Japanese girl by that name once.", Barb now remembered.

"I wonder if..", Dean trailed off. "You know I remember seeing this Yori girl in a picture Ron had on a wall in his room upstairs.. well before the remodeling. And if I remember right she was in several others Ron brought home from that school he's been going to in Japan."

"You have pictures of Ronald from Japan?", Anne asked in amazement.

"Yes we do. I don't know why we never mentioned that before. I guess it wasn't _that_ important.", he replied, receiving a glare from his wife.

"Well let's go up and see. I think that it's interesting that Ronald has some friends that we don't know about.", Anne excitedly told him, while worried on the inside, _'I wonder how Kimmie is going to take this.'_

X

"Ah here we are.", Dean pulled out a couple of framed pictures from a box.

"Hmmmm, what do you make of everyone dressed in black… well except for that man in the center dressed in a red robe?" James pondered.

Then, "Uh, is it just me or does the man in red look familiar to anyone?"

"That's Mister Sensei!", Barb realized, "But what's he doing with Ronald and all those kids?"

"I don't know, but do you think something isn't on the up-and-up here with them and Kimmie-cub?", James asked in sudden concern for his daughter.

Anne observed, "I don't think so, because if any of this was 'bad road' as Ronald puts it, why is he smiling in all these pictures? He does have an uncanny ability to sniff out trouble, and if he's comfortable in these pictures, then there's nothing to worry about."

Dean, in looking over the pictures, "Well it's easy to spot Ron; except for that Mister Sensei he's the only one who doesn't have black hair."

"Um...honey?", Barb asked.

"Yes Dear?", Dean replied.

"Why is everyone in the picture but Mister Sensei holding a long stick in their hands?", she asked.

"I don't know. I wonder what that means?", he asked.

"I don't know either Dean, but I think Kimmie's flight might have taken off already and I'd feel much better if Wade monitors it.", James frowned as he opened his cell phone.

"Hello Wade...This is James Possible...Yes, Mr. Dr. P… Fine, thanks for asking... Look could you do me a **big** favor?... Kimmie just got on a flight to Japan… Yes she left about an hour ago… Could you use her Kimmunicator to keep an eye on her?...Good… And thanks I'm sorry I bothered your dinner.", James told him and closed his phone. "There, I feel much better now.", he smiled as the wives looked conspiratorially at each other.

"Oh did you see the pictures of the baby? She's adorable.", Barb gushed distracting the fretting Father.

"I can't wait to hold her.", Anne confided while nodding in gratitude to her friend for redirecting the conversation away from the topic of James' discontent.

"I'll bet she can't wait to bounce on Uncle James' knee either.", Dean beamed to the other Father not realizing the path the wives lead him willingly down, taking his friend further away from concerns of his Kimmie-cub.

"Maybe so Dean, I guess I'd better brush up on my diaper changing skills.", James Possible laughed as the wives sighed in relief. Another Father/Daughter crisis averted.

XX

_The Load Home:_

_'So Kim just __**got**__ on the flight to Japan with this Yori girl and Dr. Possible is concerned...Why? I'd better run some checks.' _As Wade scooted from his dinner and dashed to his workstation, surprised and concerned at this news that James Possible was worried as he checked the flight numbers and hacked security cameras.

_'Ah there's Kim walking with a girl. OK screen capture and there's some other people getting on. I guess I'd better run a check on all of them. Not much going on anyway.', _he smiled to himself as he created and named files with the information and footage being viewed.

For years Wade kept a file of the people Team Possible ran across in their travels, including a vast database listing of stills and video which he had on hand for future reference when he had need to research certain unknown individuals; such as this sudden incident Kim's Dad alerted him to.

With said database and some facial recognition software he was modifying for a security company Wade Load could tell if someone was in his database even if they had cosmetic surgery._ 'There are certain things that plastic surgery just can't change.', _he smugly thought.

Entering the face of the girl who accompanied Kim it took only ninety seconds for the genius to get a hit that was almost a perfect match...Seeing the name and mission his eyes narrowed.

'_Yori, no last name given... Ron's mission to help rescue a Master Sensei. She came to Middleton seeking Ron's help. Ron returned to school three days later.", _he read.

Eye's focused on the face,_ 'So this Yori at least knows Ron and he came back no worse for wear after that mission with her... She has some sort of connection to Yamanouchi too and Master Sensei is the Headmaster...'_

Then looking over the footage in the concourse for other 'targets'. _'OK who looks old enough to be a headmaster of a...There!...Walking to the same plane earlier and that guy he's with...Oh snap! That face!...Good thing Bonnie isn't around...The last time he was in Middleton she was all over him...well, her and half the girls at Middleton High that is...'_

Then in concern, _'But what's he doing here? Last time I saw him was during Ron's exchange with Yamanouchi…And he's walking with our person of interest who looks like someone's grandfather...I wonder.', _as the super genius started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

'_So if Kim is with that girl from Yamanouchi and that guy is...what's his name...Hirochaka...no that's not it...Hiro-something...Hirotaka! That's it! Then the short old man must be that Sensei guy Ron went to rescue... Hmmm, I'd better make sure this is encrypted..',_ as Wade put passwords on each of the four layers of encryption he was using for file security.

As he did this, the computer genius hacked both the airport and Middleton High School's computers and security network to confirm and update his information.

With a smile on his face some information finally appeared. _'OK so her full name is Yorishi Kannouteki and Hirotaka's last name is Bakasan... Now what about the old man?', _(typing further) he got 'Sensei Iesnes'. _ '__**What**__? He used the Japanese word for master and then spelled it backwards. Now __**that**__ is sneaky.'_

'_Something tells me that if I check those names with all of Japan's registries I won't find anything...Just like I can't find Ron.'_ He sighed.

Almost casually Wade searched through every name registry in Japan that he could find. _'Oh they are good, very good. But I'll find them anyway.',_ Wade swore to himself as he continued the search until mentally exhausted early in the morning.

Finally Wade began to check Japanese word meanings, _'San means equal but Baka means...Idiot? So Hirotaka Idiotsan. Yori Kanauteki means Yori Sexy girl? We're being played, but how bad? Maybe its not just me maybe someone else is being played?...Why?' _

The genius sat there beginning to chuckle, "Hirotaka Equal Idiot and Yori Sensual! They are so playing us."

Then another puzzle came forth to Wade while more closely checking over the airport security footage where he noticed a few things out of the ordinary there. One glaring example was how the normally strict Japanese Airline Security Personnel almost seemed to look the other way when his three mystery people checked in and boarded their flight. Kim, with her international acclaim, he could almost understand being given a glance-through, but not these three subjects of his investigation.

_'Doesn't make sense...or does it?'_ as he started wracking his brain for reasons why high security personnel would practically ignore certain people checking in through their cordon.

Then it hit him, _'They are somehow tied to the Japanese government? What have Kim and Ron gotten into?'_

With a cocky smirk he sent a silent command to Kim's Kimmunicator. Undetectable by humans, but very much so by a certain naked rodent tagging along on the trip, an LED lit up on Kim's Super-PDA and began recording any conversation in her immediate vicinity.

XX

_The Possible home:_

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by letting Kimmie get on that airplane?", James Possible asked his wife as she dressed for the night's slumber with him.

Sternly fixing her husband with a glare, "Now James, we've had this discussion at length at the Stoppables...", he wilted, "Yes I think Kimmie will be safe. Though it seems this Mister Sensei has something going on behind the scenes, I'm not worried about either of our two children."

"How can you be sure of that? Even if he is involved in an adoption program for the Stoppables, are we to just blindly trust them to someone we only just met tonight?" James countered.

"Even more so I'd say. But look, Ronald has known him for a while and if he trusts him then I trust him with our children. Besides I doubt if Ronald is going to allow anything dangerous to happen to her anyway. _That's_ how much I'm not worried about any of this.", Anne replied as she began to brush her hair.

"Well I don't think that anything bad will happen to Kimmie-cub, she has her Kimmunicator and her skills, but I wish she had her new suit with her. It's too bad Wade had to put it in the shop to check the test results." At another glare from his wife, "Alright, I guess you're right, everything will be fine.", he frumped in resignation.

XXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Once again Agent Maximus Gast steamed at the 'slight hitch' in his career as he scanned airport monitors,_ 'I guess I shouldn't have tazed that girl, but she did piss me off. Well I have to cool it for a while and see what I can do to get back to where I belong in this Agency.'_

Agent Angelia Quicksand sat next to the semi-demoted Agent, "Hey Max look at that...Isn't that Kim Possible walking through the airport?"

"Yeah sure looks like it, I wonder where she's going?", he asked.

"Maybe she's on vacation, I heard that her parents pushed her really hard over the summer.", she replied.

"Maybe so, but let's see what flight she's getting on. Get me a facial recognition of the female she's walking with.", he ordered.

"One minute Sir.", Angelia replied.

After a couple of minutes she spoke back up, "Agent Gast, that girl appears to be the same one who pulled Stoppable out of school a while back. I m bringing up the passenger manifest for the flight that Kim Possible is boarding. We should have her identity available shortly."

XXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sitting before a small fire, his once snow-white gi now smeared in the tones of the forest; the American's meditations centered him briefly before being pulled into a sadly familiar series of visions.

'_Man when KP's memory comes back she's gonna kill the Tweebs for telling her the dishwasher was a shower. Heh, I hope she put the rack spines down while in there…'_

'_KP, that DVD didn't tell you everything about our relationship. We __**are**__ dating!.. What's so hard… Please KP, stop laughing… Please it's the truth...'_

'_I guess this is what I get for opening my heart to her when I should have just…'_

'_Whoa! Who's this giant green woman with the power staff? Why is KP in white and why are she and SHEGO teamed up against her?'_

'_Where the heck am I? I should be there to help her! NOOOO! KP's down! The giant green woman hurt her! I should be there to help her!'_

Ron began to pant as the visions became more frantic...

"_**Relax.",**_ a familiar voice broke into his mind, _"By now you __must __**surely **__know, this is __**not**__ a battle for which you have been training."_

As instructed he began to relax; yet in doing so his senses led to eyes snapping open and then diving through the crown of his fire. Three arrows struck the ground where he had been only a moment before.

_'This is getting so old.',_ he groused in frustration, as he struggled mightily against the power within in its fight to come out and _play_ with his tormentors.

_(Student! We are still out here. You cannot fight us all. We will wear you down and we will __**beat**__ you!), _a male voice laughed.

His gi coated in all the browns, greens and grays of his surroundings, Ron put this natural camouflage to use. The beleaguered young ninja candidate slipped into the woods after rolling into some bushes, losing his tormentors.

Once concealed he interlaced his fingers and faded from view.

_**Inushi Tamaru**_ decided that it was time to send a message.

Watching two forms in black nearly noiselessly move past his position behind a tree, Inushi silently fell in behind them, staying back about thirty yards or so. He waited for his chance and it was not long in coming.

As the two turned to face each other Tamaru, ran towards them and jumped into the air keeping his body tight like a coiled spring until he got to his targets. Executing nearly simultaneously a right-footed twist kick to his right, then a flying left-footed side kick to his left, both hit the ground after taking blows to their chests. Two were down and out of the exercise as he bound them with their belts and disarmed them.

After two hours of such activity he led the six senior ninja students out of his meditation area, when one of them told him, _(Don't think this is over outsider. Later everyone will come for you.)_

X

The exhausted and famished Ninja Candidate attempted to start his fire anew when the skies opened up to further add to his misery.

And in his despair Ron's mind wandered over to…

'_Hope KP had a nice summer break with that hottie she's always dreamed of on her arm. I'll just fade into the background.. Again, like always.'_

Then a heavy sigh, _'Maybe I'll get to see her between classes or on missions… Unless she decides her new hottie BF is more mission-worthy than the sidekick she never listens to, as usual, like when she disappeared.'_

'_Why am I even here? What am I going to even accomplish anyway? What's the point if I can't tell KP about this place or show her what I'll be able to do on whatever missions she'll take me on before she replaces me?'_

'_I should be home with Rufus eating a Naco instead of out here in the rain with a bare handful of rice in me these last three days… getting my brains beat out by Ninja High's best.'_

'_And now it looks like I'm going to fail this test, like just about everything else I do. Disgrace and failure as usual, that's me.'_, he sniffled before holding firm.

'_If I make it back to Middleton, I'll hang around till KP goes to college then return here and finish my training. Got nothing else to look forward to, all I'm good for is to be a dangerous weapon for Sensei's missions-of-no-return.'_

'_Expendable asset, that's me.'_

'_Heh, I wonder if they'll even remember my name at the ten year reunion?',_ the random thought came to him as the pouring rain wore him down further.

As the downpour increased Ron's thoughts drifted further, _'I guess I grew up too late. Heh, too short in that department too.'_

'_If I don't make it back maybe Sensei will invite Kim to take my place. She's more worthy, a better fit for their plans than I'd ever be.'_

'_Maybe I'll ask him about that during the exam debrief when I hand him the package I'm supposed to retrieve…'_

'_If I even pull that off.'_

Emotionally spent and physically drained, Ron lay down in front of the now dead fire and closed his eyes for what sleep he'd get in the now driving rain.

He dreamt of all sorts of things now, of the camp that he had gone to in his youth and the fears that followed him for years afterward. Riding bicycles and going to movies with his best friend; listening to her telling him of boys she met or crushed on.

"KP.", he whispered with a smile of longing and remembered joy.

XX

Slowly he opened one eye, _'Damn it's still raining. Well better get ready, won't be long before they all come after me.' _Ron may have appeared to be a slacker or lacking in smarts, but he remembered his attackers' taunts.

_'I guess this is about as good as it's going to get.', _he thought to himself shivering in the cold morning air not realizing he was in the early stages of hypothermia.

XXXXXXXX

_JAL flight 4571:_

Quietly the pink rodent poked his head out of Kim's cargo pants pocket then made his way down onto the floor past the 'sleeping' young Japanese woman. Black beady eyes gazed up at his old friend before he made his way across the aisle to the short white haired man.

Seeing the old man's eyes open he bowed reverently to Master Sensei who whispered. "Let us meditate Rufus-san, your master is in a very harsh exercise right now and I wish to look in on him."

"Hnk, yeah Sensei.", Rufus said lowly as he bowed again, then sat in Lotus position on an armrest.

The two slowly closed their eyes and soft blue auras appear around them.

Exhausted, Kim was out like a light in the seat next to Yori. The Japanese girl's eyes slit open as she glanced over to the Ninja Master and the MMP powered rodent as they linked up. Then she turned her head towards her seatmate, prepared to run interference for her Sensei and their friend should Kim awaken unexpectedly.

'_Ah as expected, Stoppable-san is quite weak; very important for the next phase of his training. Worn down he must be to be tempered in the furnace of his self-doubts and fears before he is rebuilt, rising from the fiery ashes stronger than he ever dreamed he'd be.'_

'_And the following days are very important for his and Miss Possible's future..and that of the world as well.'_

'_Though we cannot affect this process directly, we can help guide Stoppable-san down the path before him. From the fires of his endeavors here he will be forged into the person he was destined to be, and Miss Possible is very important for this process.'_

A raised eyebrow from Rufus, _'She will be the agent to cool down our friend upon his return from the fires which formed him, who will help him become what he is meant to be. For her, himself, and the world.'_, Sensei informed his naked mole rat companion while observing from the Astral Plane they entered.

XXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Agent Gast, here is the report on the Asian girl. She was first sighted at Middleton High School about a year ago. Her name is Yori...no last name, but we have something on the passenger manifest. The last name she's using is a play on words meaning something like 'Sexy Girl'." A raised eyebrow from her audience of one.

Before Gast could react further, "We have several other faces on this tape that have been through the airport before as well, one of them is a Hirotaka Baka-san. He was on a student exchange trip from the Yamanouchi School in Japan when Stoppable traveled there about twenty months ago. It seems that Miss Possible may be going to Japan and since we know that Stoppable is already there, we might safely assume that she is going to meet him.", Angelia Quicksand informed him transferring the information to his monitor.

"Well we really don't know who they are, but I have a feeling that we should inform Dr. Director. Possible is one of her pet projects.", Gast replied, "Is she still up?"

"Yes I think she's having a talk with two of our more distinguished guests at the moment.", Quicksand responded.

"Yeah, and I wonder if Shego's back in top form by now. Stoppable really did a number on her.", Max laughed, "I guess I'll page Betty and let her know to contact us when she has time."

"Well considering that Betty wanted little Kimmie in the firm, _and_ she's been very interested in learning what Stoppable's been up to all these months, we'd better batten down the hatches, because I have a feeling that she won't be happy. Too bad that we weren't able to put a chip on the little red head.", Angelia grumbled.

"Yeah too bad, now if Stoppable had just left his in...You know we chipped that weird pet of Stoppable's too. Now if Possible was going to see Stoppable. Hmmmm maybe I'd better call the Possible house to let them know that their daughter on an airplane...Yeah this might work out after all.", he grinned after the wheels in his mind stopped turning.

"What are you doing?", she asked incredulously.

"Gathering information.", he chuckles, "If this works like I think it will, I'll be back in my old job in no time."

Picking up the phone he dialed a number after looking it up.

"Dr. Possible?...This is Agent Max Gast at GJ. We've been monitoring airport security tonight. Do you know that your daughter, Kimberly, has boarded an airplane?...Oh you do...Japan you say? Did she say why she was going there?...Yes Sir I don't mean to pry but this is unannounced and GJ didn't have any forewarning of the trip...Ah yes Sir I am aware that Miss Possible has stated that she has no intention of entering GJ...But she has had access to classified information. She should have cleared it with us first. Did she take anyone with her?...Oh Stoppable's pet and she's going there to visit him? OK well we might have to detain her in Japan and return her home...What? Sir is that a threat?...More of a promise? We'll have to see then won't we? Good night Sir.", Gast shut headset down.

"Well Angelia, Kimmie _is_ going to see Stoppable and she has his pet. Now all we have to do is activate his chips and we can follow her to Stoppable.", he laughed.

"Uh didn't you cross the line a bit with the threatening tone and the promise of sending Kim Possible home?", she asked.

"Nah I just cowed her old man, that's all."

"You better hope he doesn't call Betty.", she warned.

"He won't he's probably shaking too much to think right now.", Maximus continued to laugh.

Max typed in some instructions, "Well we'll find out now about how the rodent's chips are functioning."

Twenty minutes later his smile faded, "Dammit there's no trace on the rat! What is going _on_ here?"

"That buffoon Stoppable removed the tracking chips from the mole rat several weeks ago! Why hasn't anyone noticed this before now?", he yelled as he read the data from the inert chips.

"Maybe because Stoppable was gone and the mole rat wasn't going anywhere?", Angelia replied with a small smile curling up, thoroughly pissing him off, "I mean who was supposed to know?"

"No one's to take them out but our people.", he grunted.

"Well I guess his actions show that Stoppable does trusts us, well maybe he trusts us about as far as he can throw the complex.", now a full blown smile at Max's discomfort.

XX

_Meanwhile:_

"That _jerk_!", James Possible hissed as Anne woke up.

"What is it honey?", she asked, groggy from the sudden interruption.

"One of those GJ clowns just told me that they were going to force Kimmie to come back once she gets to Japan. Something about not giving them advance notification that she was going there.", he told his wife.

"Why would they do that? Kimmie's always been able to travel as she pleased.", Anne, in confusion.

"I don't know.", he stopped to think for a moment before continuing.

"Screw em. It's time to shake up that band of egotistical morons.", James ranted and dialed a memorized number.

"Dr. Director.", came through the ear piece of his phone.

"Dr. Director this is James Possible, I just got a call from one of your _Agents_ telling me that he was going to turn Kimmie around when her flight got to Japan. **What the hell **is going on?", his voice picked up until he was almost yelling.

"Dr. Possible please restrain yourself, I don't know anything about what you just mentioned. Now to the point: Is Kimberly traveling to Japan?", she asked.

"Yes she is.", he replied.

"If I may ask, for what reason?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but she got an offer to see Ronald before he returned to Middleton and she took it; I concurred with her decision.", he informed her.

"I wasn't aware of that, and I also don't know about a phone call to you either. By any chance, did you get the Agent's name?", Betty inquired to get to the bottom of this and head off any potential media disaster for her agency.

"His name was Agent Max Guess or something.", James told her.

"OK I think I know what's going on and I can assure you there's nothing for you to worry about from GJ regarding Kim's trip. Now I know it's late and if you don't mind I'll call you in the morning to discuss this further.", she replied.

"Alright by me, thank you Dr. Director.", James begrudgingly granted.

"Good night Dr. Possible."

"Good night Dr. Director."

"Well _Betty_, one of your boys getting out of hand again?", Shego snarked as her jailer ended the call.

"Just a small problem Shego I'll take care of it after we are finished here.", Dr. Director informed the powerless villainess.

"Well far be it for me to hold you back from your _other_ duties...", Shego growled as she unsuccessfully fought her restraints.

"It's not a problem.", Betty chuckled as she placed a device on the restrained villainess' head for the start of another of their 'private sessions'.

XX

_An hour later:_

The one eyed woman marched into the Control Room. "Childress, Southman, relieve Gast and Quicksand.", she ordered.

"Ma'am, our shift isn't over for another three hours.", Max protested to his very irate Boss.

"You heard me, you two.", she pointed at the two Agents who had just been relieved, "Conference Room 12B. Move it."

"Ma'am what have we done?", Angelia Quicksand asked.

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out.", as they entered the soundproofed room.

"Sit down.", she ordered.

Both Agents did as told.

Angelia noticed that Betty Director was taking deep breaths. "Ma'am?"

"Alright.", Betty interrupted looking at Gast, "I got a call from Dr. James Possible,", looking at her watch, "one hour and seven minutes ago. Do you want to know what was on his mind?"

Seeing both Agents stiffen she continued, "Gast, you had the **audacity** to call him up and **threaten **to have his daughter returned to this country for not notifying us that she was traveling?"

Betty hit a button on the console, "Bring up the tape in question Agent Chum."

"Yes Ma'am.", came the reply from hidden speakers.

"I want to hear the whole thing before deciding to reprimand you both.", she told them as all three listened to the audio replay.

After hearing the exchange Betty asked, "Just _**what**_ were you thinking Agent Gast?"

"Miss Possible has been informed of some sensitive material Ma'am. I just thought that she should have applied for permission to leave the country.", he replied.

"True she has had access to _some_ information provided by GJ, but most of that was low level and out of date. Now what was the real reason?", Betty pushed.

"I knew that you've been vexed about Stoppable's hidden talents and how he acquired them. So I took the initiative, whether we turned her back or not, to setup the opportunity to chip either her or the rodent. This way we could finally locate and observe Stoppable, wherever he may be over there. Same thing for giving Miss Possible one of our communicators.", now fully self-inflated by his ingenuity, already imagining his eventual assignment as Dr. Director's aide-de-camp, when….

"Listen **junior**...That is _**my**_ job not yours. I **make** policy, you **follow **that policy...**Und**...**der**...**stand!**?", he nodded in shock as his whole being deflated.

Suddenly in his face, "Before you called Doctor Possible you should have called me first for approval. You didn't and now I have to deal with **another** one of your screw-ups."

Now closely pacing around the heavily sweating agent, "Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten about your tazing of Justine Flanner. Her parents and the school board are all over our collective asses over _that_ last example of your _initiative_. I'm _still_ trying to forestall an FBI investigation into GJ and I've had it up to _**HERE**_ with you going past your authority, _**Agent.**_", Dr. Director gritted out.

Looking over at the other Agent she continued, "Agent Quicksand, you are on probation for letting this clown do this without _cautioning_ him hard enough. Report to Housekeeping for two weeks, I'll meet with you when your time in purgatory is over. You're dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am.", she replied glad it wasn't worse.

As the door closed Betty zeroed in on her loose cannon Agent, "Now.. as for you Agent Gast.", she hissed.

Betty glared at him with her one good eye while tapping her fingertip forcefully for on the table for each item mentioned, "Badge, Shockwatch and weapons, on the table now."

"Ma'am?"

"Do you _**not**_ understand English?", she grated out.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am.", as he placed the items on the table as instructed.

"You are hereby suspended **without** pay for two weeks. You are to return here at 0700 two weeks from today. There you will be met by a Senior Agent to escort you to my office. Make sure you are _not_ late. At that point I will decide whether or not reinstate you. Do not try my patience any more.", she warned.

"Now, get out of my sight while I try to fix this latest screw-up.", Betty ordered.

Maximus Gast rose and left the conference room and exited the sprawling underground complex. _'I had better get a hold of my ego or they won't even slot me for dogcatcher in this organization.', _he chided himself.

After he left Dr. Director decided to make use of the opportunity she now had before her. She punched another button on the console and waited, "Yes Ma'am.", the response came.

"Agent Chum please connect me to the head of our Japan Station.", Betty asked.

"One moment Ma'am.", he replied.

"Agent Blouse Ma'am.", came over the communications device after a few moments.

"Gene I need your people to do something for us.", she started.

"Yes Ma'am, what does Headquarters desire?"

"Later today Kimberly Anne Possible will be coming through Immigration and Customs, I would very much like to know where she is headed.", Betty asked.

"Ma'am we could tail her.", Blouse suggested, "With that red hair she's rather hard to miss."

"Yes she is, but Miss Possible may be traveling with others who may disagree with your surveillance or she may be watched by others, so that might not work. So would you be so kind as to put a tracking device on her instead? I don't want her or anyone else to know that she's under observation.", Dr. Director requested.

"Yes Ma'am we have the new Mark VII's available and we would love to give one of them a try. I can have several of ours get close and make sure it happens.", he replied.

"Very good Gene thanks for the help. Now how are the wife and kids?", she asked as she began to catch up with one of her classmates from the Academy.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(We have him surrounded now. Have everyone close the ring slowly so we don't alert him.),_ one of the instructors quietly ordered.

_'So it begins.', _their quarry mused as he ran towards the encircling ring of ninjas.

_(Here he comes be ready!), _one of previously injured yelled.

At the last moment their 'prey' veered to the right, and to a tall tree.

_(Shit! Cut him off!), _one student yelled as Inushi Tamaru sprinted up the tree and onto a branch that was over forty feet in the air.

Maintaining his speed and using most of his reserve energy to accomplish this feat, he dove to the next tree, catching a limb at the last moment. Then he seemed to hop from tree to tree moving deeper into the forest.

Inushi could see from above that the circle was now breaking up as he continued to jump three more trees when he laced his fingers and faded from view going to the last one.

He made one last jump while invisible, nearly missed his landing (because his hands were quite busy in this state) and waited for the commotion to die down. Unfortunately the noise of landing in the tree gave him away.

Several students looked up to where he was holding on to the trunk. Two of them pulled their bows out and fired a volley of arrows into the tree.

_'Oh Maaann! Does that ever hurt.', _a stunned Tamaru gasped as he held his side.

Now he could really feel the surge of the power he had taken all those years before...he could feel his blood seeping though his fingers from the wound in his side.

As he lost his grip on the tree all the restraint he maintained in the last several days vanished. The young ninja's hair grew as he could feel the power within screaming to be released. His thoughts turned primeval as he dropped in the midst of twenty young warriors.

_(There he is attack him now!_), a student yelled after their quarry rose from the ground.

One ran at Inushi only to be slammed in the face for his trouble.

(_Everyone rush him he can't beat us all_.), one of the instructors yelled.

With the large tree at his back Inushi/Ron made his last stand against the overwhelming numbers as he spun and avoided while striking at opponents. Twenty-three attackers went down before an instructor slipped in behind the berserk Monkey Powered ninja and struck him in the back of the head with his Bo staff, ending the fight.

_(Kill him!), _one of the students raged.

_(When your time comes for this test we should kill you as well?),_ one of the instructors asked.

_(We had to drive Stoppable past the normal conditions by Sensei's orders. If we murder him then we will destroy the Wa of Yamanouchi. Bind his hands for our safety and tend to his wounds.)_

Looking over Ron's body, _(See he was wounded by an arrow, start there.)_

As First Aid was administered, _(Hmph, I see why he finally lost his control at the end. Who of us could have done this well?)_

Then staring down those who urged blood lust in their victory, _(If you are so eager in taking his blood maybe we should give you your trial next week.. under the same circumstances.)_ Their gazes faltered.

_(It would do you well to remember Yori-san and Hirotaka-san will soon return. If you kill their friend they avenge him by killing __**all**__ involved in his murder.)_, he stated, freezing all where they stood.

_(But he has hurt many of us over the course of his trial.), _one student offered weakly in defense.

_(While we hunted him, attacked him and harassed him for days on end, many times denying opportunities for meditation, rest or nourishment. Had he not his powers this all could have ended sooner or with a much different ending than the one before you.)_, he stated to his charges as none would look him in the eye.

_(I ask again, 'who among you could have done better?'… Because we will next test __**that**__ person.)_ All shuffled in place, eyes downcast, no one dared to speak.

Another instructor came up,_ (Sensei is on the way back from America.)_ Seeing the number of fallen, then the unconscious form, _(It is a good thing you have not killed the Chosen One. Get him back to Yamanouchi for treatment. Hurry.)_

_(Hai! You four get the stretcher. Move it. The rest of you help with the injured. The sooner we return, the sooner we can get out of this cold and wet weather.), _the instructor urged.

XXXX

Again things in motion for Kim and Ron, hers a trip of enlightenment, his of so much more than just becoming a Ninja. But both are closing in on each other, but the dance ain't over yet. Plans in motion from GJ and now it seems that a 'greeting' is planned for Kim at the airport. No ninja team today, but they aren't done yet…

Once again, those folks familiar to the Kim Possible show are owned by the Disney Mouse Conglomerate and their lawyers on retainer. The others are our creations and if you recognize someone or something that is neither, then they belong to who brung 'em into our realm.

No money changes hands in the execution of this little tale, we're just doing it for fun; yours and ours.

As for kick techniques: a twist kick is thrown the exact opposite as a roundhouse kick; so from inside to the outside and is usually aimed between the groin and the sternum with the ball of the foot being the contact point. It is sort of a combination of the roundhouse kick (in reverse) and the front snap kick coming up from ground level. When used in a combination with a flying side kick this is sometimes called a scissors kick. I swear it is easier to do than to describe that is until you hit the age of forty... ST103

The preceding was a Martial Arts Technical announcement, courtesy of our own resident Tae Kwon Do expert, Larry, Sentinel103. As for myself, I love the twist kick and how it finds up gaps in a defense. But I use the outside position of the kick as if I'm going to roundhouse kick, then twist and reach inside the partner's front defenses, especially for soft tissue impact… And Larry's right, after forty, that scissors kick is nothing but a memory (if you've ever done it) or an unrealized dream (if you never have done that kick). I've tried it myself and didn't have to go to the ER when I was done. But I felt it for a few days after landing… CB73


	24. Chapter 24

Out There, In Here

**Thanks and shout outs go to the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts: Cbarge, Man of Faith, Enterprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, readerjunkie, Avenging Raven, whitem, Joe Stoppinghem, AvaMagic88 and foxfanned. It's much appreciated.**

**Last time Kim was flying to Japan to meet up with Ron as he was in the process of healing from his most recent exercise to become a full-fledged Ninja. GJ, or one of their agents, seems a little more interested in tailing Kim than Betty and his career took a ding.**

**At the moment Ron's regrouping for his next and final phase of tests, and it promises to be a doozy, with cameo's and everything. But you can't learn about any of that until you start reading…**

Chapter 24

_Warehouse district, Watertown, New York_:

Scattered around a warehouse roof skylight, several individuals dressed in hooded form-fitting black clothing were in various forms of activity. A couple seemed to be involved in some activity focused on the window, with one supervising them, the remainder, turned outward, carefully scanning their surroundings.

_(Sssh…..Careful with that thing.),_ a voice harshly whispered.

_(Dammit, give me a minute.), _one of the black clad men hissed back.

After that minute one of them carefully cut a small hole in the skylight and lowered a brass weighted heavy cable towards the floor. As this took place, the others moved off to the roof's edges, keeping watch for intruders.

After the cable was lowered nearly ten feet, its minder tied it off then silently moved to one side of the building and waved his arms.

Once the black clad man was far enough away, another motioned to a third who threw an Industrial-sized, heavy duty electrical switch. In moments capacitors charged and then discharged through heavy duty wire coils with a bright flash and a loud bang.

Tentatively several of the group entered the old warehouse, praying to their deity that the actions they just performed would safeguard them from what they had searched and found within the building's walls.

Upon turning on a small flashlight, its beam traversed the area until the advance party was certain they would not have to face the yellow haired black and gray machines.

_(Well Imoto they're not moving, that's a good sign. Take Okura with you and bring the cutting torches. We must do this in such a way that they don't self repair.)_, the leader instructed.

_(Come on pervert! You heard what he said, let's not take all night. We have a fair amount of destruction to do before we leave here.),_ the ninja still living down that miniskirt episode urged.

Returning with the plasma cutters Imoto observed that some of his colleagues were already at work on the Hive computer. Others were putting charges on the main power generator.

_(Hurry up we don't know if that EMP burst is going to be permanent. There were four in here that were active.),_ the leader told them.

_(OK, OK hold on.. Now! Everybody turn away!),_ Okura yelled out, lowering his welding hood and cutting the head off the first BeeBee robot.

_(You too Imoto hurry up. These things are dangerous.),_ the leader urged.

_(Hey Okura this one looks like your wife. How much insurance did you say you have on her?),_ Imoto chuckled as he pulled down his welding hood and began to cut the gray arms from the black torso of the first female robot.

_(Bite me drag queen! At least I have a wife all you'll ever have are boyfriends.), _he snapped back nervously as the head rolled off the one he was working on.

_(Quiet you two, or the next time I'll have you both in wedding gowns and I'll make sure your pictures, names and phone numbers are spread far and wide on the internet.),_ the leader threatened, ending any further insults between those two.

_(Alight, alright we'll knock it off.),_ one of them replied while the other nodded in assent.

_(They have parts for a bunch of these things what do you want to do with them?),_ another asked.

_(Pile all of it in that large machine there, once these two clowns get done cutting, drag the rest of the robots in there as well...Come on everyone...move it...We're burning moonlight here!), _he yelled, also nervous with these machines in their midst.

_(Hey Boss look at all these computer parts...)_

_(Smash all that stuff, don't leave anything. Then pile it in the machine too), _he ordered, worried they weren't running out of time..

_(You and you go turn off the fire mains.), _he told two others.

_(Already did.)_

_(Good, go outside and shut down the ones close by too, we don't want anything left here.),_ the leader instructed.

X

Within thirty minutes the eyes of one of the robots began to glow.

"You have attacked the Hive, BeeBee will destroy you."_, her_ mechanical voice warned them.

Picking the female Robot's head up by her yellow hair, the ninja leader replied as he rotated it in a full circle, "Look around robot, do you see any of your friends in working order? You have been a threat to the safety of my charges; you are now no longer a threat to people anywhere. In moments you will be gone. This has been a public service project of Yamanouchi...goodbye.".

He then carried the head to the waiting machine where the rest of the junk was piled and tossed it inside while others hauled the rest of the parts to the huge machine.

_(Set the charges and lets get out of here before the Cops show up.), _the leader ordered as Okura and Imoto began to roll their equipment back outside to a waiting van.

X

After another ten minutes they a cut cable or two, then the van pulled away from the warehouse. Several minutes after that the machines, the former BeeBee, were in imploded and the whole thing melted down into a white hot mass of molten metal.

_(Good job, if anything survived it's going to be a long time before they can be a threat again.), _the leader told his men.

_(Yeah I guess. We have anyone else to pay a visit to?),_ one of them asked.

_(Yeah, but the major dangerous players are out of the game. Let's go back and make plans. I want to think of a way to freak out the fat woman.),_ he replied picking up his cell phone to make a call.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Tend his wounds first.), _the instructor ordered the medical staff as four black clad ninjas set the unconscious American down on the floor.

_(What did you do to him?),_ the Doctor muttered as he knelt down to examine the mud encrusted student, a small flashlight in hand to check Inushi Tamaru's pupils, _(He looks exhausted and starved too.)_

_(What we did what we had to do. This was Sensei's orders. Wake him in a little while. One of the Masters must debrief him about his trial.), _the instructor explained.

_(Did you have to put an arrow in him? I don't know how long it's going to take him to recover from that.),_ the Doctor grumbled.

Soon other members of the night's activities gathered at the medical center waiting for treatment.

_(Damn did you have a war out there?), _another Doctor asked as he began looking around.

_(No, the innocent one over there did all this damage. The mission was to make him lose control...He almost did.)_, the instructor cryptically told him.

_(Well if that one did all this under control I'm glad he didn't go berserk or we'd be burying people instead of treating them.), _the Doctor snorted in reply.

_(I am well aware of that. Make your complaints known to Sensei.), _the instructor turned to leave, urgently searching for a Resident Master to sit with his charge.

XX

Several hours later the American began to wake up. As he started to rise a hand held him in place. _(It's good to see you back with us Stoppable-san),_ Nooni Namori smiled.

He blinked at her.

_(Are you able to speak?),_ she asked.

He nodded.

_(Then why not?),_ the old woman asked.

Inushi motioned to a paper and pen. She handed them to him and in Kanji he wrote. "_ORDERS_."

_(Sensei?),_ she asked.

Nod.

_(One moment.), _she left.

A few minutes later a phone was stuck in his ear. _(Inushi Tamaru, you are allowed to be debriefed by Namori-Sensei. Outside of me, you may converse with her and no one else about your trial. Do you understand?), _the highly recognized voice instructed him.

_(Thank you Master, cough, I understand. Not speaking for a few days is harder than I thought it would be.), _he replied handing the phone back to Master Lunch Lady. She stepped to the side for a moment then returned

_(Now when we finish you must use your powers to heal yourself Stoppable-san. This is very crucial and your survival depends on it. I will provide you with meals and sit with you until most of the work is done on your body. Now how did you feel at the last when they all surrounded you?), _she asked.

_(I tried to get out of the middle but there were too many of them. I was scared at first, and then I guess I became calmer as I felt that I might not survive the encounter. I suppose I used up too much energy to get away. So when I took that arrow and I was bleeding I knew that there was no way to win, so I decided to take as many of them as I could before I died. I must have been out of my mind.), _he explained.

_(The purpose of the exercise was to break you Stoppable-san, to see how far you could go to accomplish your mission. Your next exam will study this to the extreme. It looks like we achieved our purpose. We starved you, we harassed you and caused sleep deprivation to force you to use the Monkey Powers Sensei had forbidden you from accessing. At the end you had no choice, but to use them to try and complete the mission."_ She paused to let this sink in.

_(One word before you begin your rest and recovery. No one has completed this without breaking. You have done better than most with the difficulty level at maximum. Now rest for a bit and I will bring you food. You must eat and then enter a meditative state to heal. We must hurry because the rest of your exam is close at hand.), _she instructed him.

_(Thank you Nooni-san.), _he replied as he drifted back off.

XXXXXXX

_JAL flight 4571, a few minutes earlier:_

The flight attendant touched the old man's shoulder. "Sir there is a phone call for you. Would you like to take it?"

"Please, I will take it here in my seat, thank you.", Sensei replied.

_(You old fool! Stoppable-san almost killed himself and half the school.),_ a familiar voice accused him through the phone.

_(I know, but it was the only way.)_

_(Well I have to debrief him and he can't talk because you forbid him. Hang on and you can tell him that he can speak to me, but first, when are you returning?)_

_(Later today we shall be at the school. Now how are his wounds?), _Sensei asked noting that both Hirotaka and Yori were listening.

_(One arrow wound in the abdomen, various bruises and gashes. He is dehydrated, nearly starved and is totally exhausted. The minor things don't even rate mentioning.)_

_(I see. Let me talk to him and then you can tend to him further.)_, Sensei said.

_(Good I will hang up when you are done with him and I will call you back later.), _Master Lunch Lady growled protectively.

_(I understand Nooni, I will await your call.),_ Sensei shuddered.

X

After Inushi/Ron had gotten off the phone, Nooni stepped away from him, _(Alright old man, he has given all that he could. He caused so much havoc several senior students wanted to terminate Stoppable-san after one of the instructors knocked him out. Some of their bruised egos almost lead to his murder while he was defenseless.)_

_(How is Stoppable-san otherwise?), _the ninja master asked.

_(His self doubt has risen again; we must correct this before it gets out of hand. With this and his last exercise we have not properly been able to cleanse his soul. He was not emotionally prepared to take lives in that manner. That and I can tell he's lonely for his friend. We must also repair this before it consumes him. And still he is only seeing part of the visions.),_ Nooni warned.

_(We will not have time to properly get Stoppable-san ready, time is short. However, we are taking care of part of that now my friend…We have her with us.),_ Sensei informed her.

_(You have K..., hold on he's not quite out yet. I will call you later old man.),_ she told him now suddenly happier than she was before the phone call.

_'I wonder how she feels about him, if it's like he feels for her then this may work out after all.',_ she reflected as she decided to contact a few friends. '_I will let him rest for a while then I must feed him.' _

_(Stoppable-san you will rest for a few hours then I will feed you. After you eat you must meditate with me.), _she instructed the young warrior, who merely nodded

Nooni then went in search of a Doctor. _(__**You**__,__ come here.), _she called.

_(Yes?),_ the Doctor answered.

_(The patient in __**this **__room, IV him with fluids. He has not eaten in days and he has an exercise soon. His energy levels are critically low. He __**must**__ be ready or he will die. If he perishes so might we all.),_ she told him.

_(I understand. I will make it happen.), _he promised, now worried since he'd never seen this person so concerned about anyone like this before.

Nooni replied, _(Good because Sensei will want a report on this one when he gets back.)_

XXXXX

_Global Justice Regional Headquarters. Tokyo, Japan:_

Agent Bloom called ten of his best Agents into the conference room. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a mission assignment directly from Dr. Director. One of our prospects is landing today at the airport and we would like to determine her destination while in Japan. I want at least one of the new tracking chips on her as soon as she exits Immigration and Customs.", he told them.

"Who is the prospect?", Agent Yeck asked.

"Kim Possible.", Bloom told them.

"OH boy I get a chance at _dating_ Kim Possible?", Agent Yeck arrogantly laughed, "Or at least I get a shot at checking out the goods."

"Personally I don't care if you do, but remember she knows sixteen styles of Kung Fu so do yourself a **big** favor and don't hit on her too hard if she's not interested. She has a mean mole rat as a partner.", came the warning from Bloom.

Yeck laughed again. "Oh doesn't she have Bob Stumpable, that pants-dropping clown with her as her sidekick anymore?"

"Now that I think of it John, no she doesn't. But who cares about him anyway, she's the one we're recruiting, not the sidekick. Alright, each one of you is to go down to supply and pick up two chips. Meet me back here in an hour.", he ordered.

XXXXXXX

_JAL flight 4571:_

"Did you sleep well Miss Possible?", Yori asked as she saw the red head waking from her slumber.

"I got some shuteye, but I could use some more.", Kim yawned.

"Well then it is good that we will stay in Tokyo tonight. It will be nightfall when we arrive at the airport and tomorrow we must walk part of the journey.", Yori informed her.

"Oh I didn't realize. I'm sorry I thought that I'd get a chance to see Ron right away.", Kim told her, "I guess that's why Ron couldn't email me or call me."

"That is quite correct Miss Possible, we do not have the amenities for students that other schools have. However the quality of the instruction and lack of distractions more than makes up for this.", the Asian girl explained, "It instills a sense of tranquility within the students."

"Well ok, I suppose I can wait to see him tomorrow.", Kim sighed

"Oh Ron-san is not at the main campus right now. He is on a class trip and should be back in a day or two, so you are most welcome to stay with us until his return."

"Oh? Well then I guess I'll just have to wait for him to return to the school.", she replied in slight resignation before turning to her hostess.

"And Yori, before I forget, thank you for the accommodations in Tokyo and allowing me to accompany you on this trip.", Kim replied sincerely as the wheels were suddenly turning in her mind, "But one thing concerns me about all of this. What were you all doing in Middleton when you contacted me with this offer to see Ron early? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but it does seem somewhat odd to me."

"We were in Middleton for another function and saw the opportunity to 'kill two birds with one stone' as your American saying goes, and make this offer to you..", Yori explained.

"Oh you had business in Middleton?... I didn't know. What was it, if you don't mind my asking?", Kim asked, her curiosity really starting to rise.

"I'm sorry Miss Possible; I cannot reveal corporation secrets at this time. Maybe later; but that has to be the Management's decision and not mine.", Yori admonished.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to pry like that.", Kim apologized.

"No problems, but I can tell you that you will benefit greatly should things unfold as is hoped when the time comes."

"Really? Well I guess I'll have to wait, but I'm not so good at that, as I'm sure Ron could tell you.", Kim fumed. "But if it's as good as you say it could be I can wait."

"That is good, I think you will appreciate what you receive if you have to work for it a bit.", Yori teased before continuing. "Now a room has been prepared for you for your stay with us while you wait for Ron-san to return."

"Oh? Thank you for the room, but I don't want to be a burden on anyone while waiting for Ron. Is there anything I could do until his return to sort of 'pay my way'?", Kim asked.

"Maybe you will be able to attend one of our classes while you wait or go on a walk with me on one of the mountain paths. It is quite beautiful up there, the vistas are truly amazing.", Yori smiled.

"Alright, you win, I'll do that. But still I'm curious of what benefit I will receive. Could you give me just a little hint about what it might be or who it could come from?", Kim asked, almost on the edge of a puppy dog pout.

"No more will I suggest of this prize or who it is from, but all I will say is that you will appreciate it and who it is from.", Yori replied, not phased in the least by the onset of Kim's PDP weapon.

"Well ok, you win again, I'll just have to wait and see. But how will I know who it's from?", Kim asked, surprised her PDP had not worked to her advantage.

"When you see it there will be no doubt in your mind where it came from or what it means to you.", Yori smiled thinking of her niece and her niece's brother.

"Now, would you care for something? I can signal an Attendant.", Yori asked.

"Could I have some coffee please?", Kim asked.

XX

_Four hours later, on final approach to Narita International Airport, just east of Tokyo._

"Have you been to Japan before Miss Possible.", the short white haired man asked from across the aisle.

"Yes Sir, once, but it was on a mission. Ron and I didn't see much more than the Nakasumi Toy Factory when we dealt with Drakken and Shego in Tokyo. But it's been a dream of mine to see more of the country, other than on missions.", Kim replied.

"How long do you plan to stay?", he inquired.

"I don't really know. Like I said before I came over to see my best friend. I thought I would see him when I got off the plane, but I've been told that he's not going to be around for a couple of days."

"Well we are about to land Miss Possible, so in parting let me say, enjoy your stay and I hope you have a chance to return often.", he smiled.

"Thank you Sir, I feel the same way.", Kim returned the smile.

"He's a nice man.", Kim told Yori.

"Yes he is many people respect him deeply.", she smiled.

XX

_(Passport please.),_ the Immigration Agent asked.

_(Miss Possible does not speak Japanese.),_ Yori told him from behind Kim.

He switched to English. "I apologize Miss, may I have your passport?"

"Here it is Sir.", Kim replied silently thanking Yori for informing him of the language sitch.

"Ah Miss Kim Possible, it is good to see you. What is your business here?", he asked as he scanned the passport.

"I'm here to see a friend. He's studying at a school here.", Kim replied as Yori passed the Agent a card.

"Oh I see, very well. Please follow the lady behind you to Customs.", he glanced at Yori and motioned for her to move ahead.

_(Thank your Nakasi-san.), _Yori giggled as she walked on ahead of Kim.

"What was that all about?", Kim asked.

"He went to school with my sister…and he had a crush on her. For a moment he didn't recognize me.", Yori lied to the American teen.

XX

"Well I didn't have anything to declare, but it's a wonder they didn't ask about Rufus.", Kim told Yori.

"Rufus-san has been here before, so they might remember him. Not too many rodents have their own passport.", the Japanese teen replied as a woman and a man bumped into the two of them.

"Oh excuse me.", the man offered as he walked off, Kim's eyes burning a hole in the back of him after she recovered.

Yori glanced around and sidestepped two men who almost brushed her. _'Oh, so they want to play, huh?',_ the young ninja said to herself.

"Let us powder our noses Miss Possible. Then we will hail a taxi.", Yori suggested.

"That's a great idea. Oooff!", Kim replied as a woman bumped into her.

"Excuse me Miss.", the woman hastily said before moving off.

As they got there Kim noted, "I don't think I've ever been mauled in public like that before without being on a mission. It almost seemed like it was on purpose."

"It seems so Miss Possible...", she trailed off before pointing to a spot on Kim's back. "Oh what is that? It looks like an insect has made its way onto you. I'd better check you over, sometimes these bugs get annoying.", Yori informed the red head as she quickly went over her clothes and backpack, "See there were four of them. Hmmm, if some got onto you, I wonder if any got on me as well. Would you please check me over too?"

"Only of you call me Kim from now on.", Kim replied.

"Thank you I will do so from now on.", Yori replied with a smile, pleased with the young woman in her care.

"You had two on you Yori. Wow what kind of bugs are those?", Kim asked.

"Oh they're just some kind of nuisance vermin that made their way here to Japan a few years ago. Please let us get a cab and go to our hotel.", Yori replied as she put the insects into a paper towel.

On the way out she bumped into another person, _(Make sure that these get back to their owners in a profound way my friend.)_

_(Of course Yorishi-san),_ a middle aged maintenance man in coveralls replied as he took the towel and walked off.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(How do you feel now young warrior?),_ Nooni asked

_(Not much like a warrior. More like one large bruise.), _he smiled, _(Thank you for going out of your way to get me something to eat.)_

_(Is your hunger satisfied?), _she asked knowing that he had to meditate soon.

_(Yes I am ready to begin.),_ Inushi/Ron replied.

_(Good I will be right back.)_

Going outside she found the doctor she had corralled earlier, _(For the next five hours no one is to enter Inushi Tamaru's room. Then bring a meal for a hero. This is an order by Sensei.), _she told him as she turned to re-enter the room.

_(Center your mind Stoppable-san and relax.), _she instructed.

Seeing him relax and smile she urged him as she sat next to him, _(Call forth the power, but softly. Not like the raging bull that it can be, more like a soft feather. Feel with love and what you love most. Concentrate on that part of you. Then we may proceed.)_

Relaxing even further Ron/Inushi let the aura out and the room began to glow blue starting within him and moving outward. _'I love...KP.',_ he thought as Nooni watched with excitement, her smile widening.

_(Much better, maybe you need to be shot with arrows more often. Now feel for the major wound. See it with your mind. Begin to seal it as Sensei showed you earlier.),_ she whispered into his thoughts.

XX

_Sometime later: a knock on the door._

_(It has been five hours. His meal is here.),_ a voice called through the door.

_(One moment, I will wake him.),_ Nooni called back.

_(Return to your body and consciousness Stoppable-san. You have done well, much is healed. You are now to eat again. Then you will rest again for five hours, then more food. After that meal you will meditate again to complete the healing. I think a shorter session will work. After that another meal. We will see where you are at that point. While you sleep they will keep your IV running to help sustain you.),_ she explained to him as she got up and went to the door.

The blond haired teen yawned as the server came in with the cart full of food.

His eyes popped out of his head and he nearly spoke up as he drooled.

Nooni laughed; well aware he hadn't had a cheeseburger in months_. 'To him this is a feast. Not just the amount, but the style. This should get as big of a response from him as anything.', _she mused with a smile.

_(Go ahead and dig in, you were without food for days and you must re-build your strength.),_ she urged.

Nodding, the grinning teen grabbed the closest cheeseburger and opened his mouth in an attempt to eat it in one massive bite.

XXXXXX

_Grand Hilton. Tokyo, Japan:_

As Kim sat down on a queen sized bed in the luxurious room, "Thanks Yori for bringing me here to see Ron.", she again told the Japanese teen.

"I'm sure he will be glad to see you. Now while you are here would you like to help us with a test with one of our students?", she asked.

"What kind of test?"

"We test our students doing different things, this particular student knows most of the instructors and other students so we need to add a person that he doesn't know, to add some realism to his exam.", Yori told the red head.

"What do I have to do?"

"You must assume an identity. We will tell you what it is. He will not know who you are. You will not speak to him; he will not speak to you. But for all intents and purposes in this test, you are basically a Princess."

"Hold it, is he going to kiss me like in that Sleeping Beauty cartoon?", Kim asked, still chafing from the Princess crack Shego used all the time when they battled.

"He will have no reason to talk to you let alone touch or kiss you. He must remain mute during the time of his exam.", Yori clarified.

"You will be more of a bit player in a play, a cameo role. He may not ever have heard of a Kim Possible. The only thing he will do is offer you a package. All you have to do is take it from him.", Yori explained.

"I guess it sounds OK. Sure I'll do it as long as it doesn't mess my time up with Ron.", Kim replied.

"I do not think that you have to worry about that Kim-san. When Ron-san gets back from his assigned task you will be the first to know and greet him.", Yori promised. _'If you only knew what he is going to attempt Kim Possible...your heart would break if you truly loved him.'_

"Kim how hungry are you? The night is fairly young and there are a great number of fine restaurants within walking distance. What do you say?", Yori asked.

Kim replied, "Sure why not? I am a little hungry. Are we dressed alright?"

"We will find something. Let's go.", Yori stood up.

Once out on the street Kim's Kimmunicator beeped. She pushed the connect button. "Hi Wade how are you doing?, she asked her tech guru.

"Good here Kim, how are things in Japan?", he asked in return.

"Not bad, Yori and I are staying in Tokyo tonight and we are going to Yamanouchi early tomorrow.", she explained.

"Oh I thought you might be able to see him tonight.", Wade replied.

"Well so did I, but Yori told me that he was on a class trip or something and he won't be back at the school for a couple of days. So I guess I'll see him when he gets back in.", Kim explained.

"OK well I was just checking on you to make sure that the tracking chip in the Kimmunicator is working right. I'll talk to you later, I have a little more work to do on your suit.", Wade told her then shut down the system.

Just then Kim got bumped from behind, and her communications device flew out of her hands. "Ahhh.", she cried as she started to follow it.

"NO!", Yori yelled back as she grabbed the red head from behind.

In that instant a car rushed through where Kim would have been had she chased after her Kimmunicator. If not for Yori she would have been hit by the vehicle. Immediately afterward, another car ran over her communication device, crushing it. Before traffic let up all that was left of her Kimmunicator were broken plastic and electronic components.

"Never just walk out on a main thoroughfare in Tokyo, Kim. That is a good way to end up in a hospital bed...if you are lucky.", Yori growled.

"But my Kimmunicator is...is destroyed. How will I call Wade?", she asked suddenly lost without her old friend.

"You may use my cell phone Kim. It works just fine, but you will have to call through like everyone else though. When you return to Middleton I am sure that 'Wade' will be able to construct a new one. Who knows it might even be better.", Yori smiled in return.

"Yeah well thanks for saving my butt Yori, I didn't think. I suppose we should go.", Kim sighed at the turn of events.

XXXXXX

_Global Justice. Japan Station:_

"OK it's been several hours since we chipped Possible, let's see where that cute little red head is right now.", Agent John Yeck crowed as he began to bring the chips online.

Bloom asked, "Well did _you_ get to touch the famous Kim Possible, you horn dog?"

"Yeah I did, and she has nice tight ones. Maybe I'll get the chance to add them to my 'trophy' wall.", he laughed as two of the female agents rolled their eyes.

"Sure Mr. Stud, just like the last three girls who kicked you in the balls for putting your hands where they didn't belong.", Irene Bluster laughed.

"Hey the last one I was just checking for contraband.", Yeck protested.

"Trying to do a full body cavity search on a young Japanese teenager? In public? It's a good thing you still have a job buster.", Irene explained pausing.

"Agent Bloom has taken quite a bit of heat because of you, _Agent_ Yeck and for the life of me, I don't know how much more he will be able to deflect before you end up being demoted if Dr. Director hears about your exploits.", she warned, having already sent a report to the Director of Global Justice herself.

"Well I'd suffer the job loss if I could end up with a chick like Possible. It'd be worth it.", he smiled thinking about his photo albums.

"Well John, consider this is a warning, if you keep up this attitude you might find yourself behind bars. I highly doubt the Japanese enjoy having their women mauled by people in positions of authority. They might want to prosecute.", Agent Bluster again tried to warn him.

"They wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't they? For your information the Japanese government is just looking for a way to put a leash on us or remove us from these islands. Sometimes I think that you are doing your shenanigans just to get GJ tossed out of this country.", Irene accused.

Agent Bloom interrupted, "John, Irene is right; I **am** getting sick and tired of covering your ass. Now Betty and I go way back, and you are a friend and a decent Agent...However I can't keep covering for you, the heat from above is getting to be too much for me to continue to withstand. So I might as well make this official: From this point forward, if you put your hands on a subject or a coworker without their approval, _especially_ if they are minors, _and_ without _their_ parent's approval, I will seek court-martial charges against you for conduct unbecoming an official at Global Justice. Do you understand me?", Bloom asked.

"Sir?"

"Irene was astute enough to presume that there _have_ been complaints made about you and your behavior. As it is now Betty's ticked off at us for not finding Possible's Sidekick from earlier this summer. To add to her displeasure she will be able to plainly see that you put your hands on Possible's boobs under the pretense of attaching tracking chips to her in body zones we _never_ use for that purpose."

Now Bloom was walking towards the agent. "And based upon the rep you have here, and what is present in your personnel file, she can correctly surmise that you did that grope for no other reason than to get your jollies and then brag about it. For that additional transgression, she can come down on us like a ton of bricks."

He paused to let that sink in. "But on a more personal note, if you handled one of **my** daughters in the manner in which you did Possible, **we'd** take this to the gym and **you'd** end up in the hospital, because I'd kick your ass! No one likes to be sexually harassed Agent Yeck.", Bloom leaned over him. "You get me?"

"Ahh yes Sir.", he replied meekly.

"Now bring up that data on those chips.", Bloom told him as he calmed down.

"Ah yes Sir...Hmmm. Hey! What's this?", now confused at the chip's readings. "It says that Possible and that Japanese girl are here at the station. That doesn't make any sense! There's no way they could be here without us knowing about it. Something here just ain't right."

"Bring all the chips online, you must have entered in the wrong data and we are tracking the ones we brought back.", Irene told him.

"Right...Ah...The computer is showing all the chips that we went out with are here. Now the ones we turned in are in Supply, but the other ones are in one of our cars. How can that be?", Yeck asked.

"I don't know. Irene go check out the cars and see if this is correct.", Bloom ordered.

"Yes Sir, be right back.", she replied.

X

The female Agent returned a few minutes later, "Sir here is a note and a plastic bag. The bag has all the bugs we placed on Miss Possible and the Japanese girl earlier today."

"Damn...Well what does the note say?", Agent Bloom asked.

"**Amateurs**.", she replied.

"Well who's going to tell Dr. Director?", she continued.

"I will, shortly. You guys better stay back from the radiation on this one.", he told them, "Alright normal watch tonight."

XX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Dr. Director.", the one eyed woman responded as she picked up the phone.

"Agent Bloom Ma'am.", from a voice on the other end the line.

"Possible make it in to Tokyo?", she asked, right to the point.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied.

"You have her chipped?"

"Ah no Ma'am, we got four chips on her and two on her traveling companion. Somehow they were removed and put into one of our cars. No one knows how it happened.", Bloom explained.

"**What**?", Betty grated out through clenched teeth. Her sudden outburst caused her to knock her coffee cup over, spilling the contents on the papers on her desk, "We need that information! Did any of our people follow them?"

"No Ma'am we did as ordered.", he replied.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes Ma'am, one: doesn't Miss Possible always carry that communications device with her?", he asked.

"Normally yes.", she replied.

"And does it have a GPS tracker in it?"

"Yes it does, and I remember Dr. Load giving us the frequency for it a couple of years ago. Good thinking. We'll use her own device to track her. Thanks I should have thought of that before.", Betty relaxed and sat back.

Sighing at the drenched reports, and the poor agent who would have to re-type everything, she made her way to the coffee pot for a refill of what she spilled in her outburst.

XXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Nooni set another platter in front of the young American after the completion of his healing mediation.

_(Good Stoppable-san. Now rest when you are finished. I will check back in at sunrise.), _she told him fairly satisfied at his progress.

Ron/Inushi closed his eyes trying to get as much rest as he could for the upcoming trial.

After he had gone to sleep Sensei pulled Nooni away for a full report. _(Will he be ready?), _the ninja master asked.

_(I don't know how...but yes. Most of his wounds are nearly healed. You should sit with him in the morning to make sure that he is well enough to attempt this.),_ the old woman stated.

_(I will, but there are some other things that must be attended to first. Send the Senior instructors to my office.),_ he told her, _(Then go get some sleep yourself.)_

_(What are you going to do?), _she asked.

_(We are going to have a talk with some of the students in the school. Some students have forgotten who is in charge. By the time I'm done with them tonight, they will not forget again.), _he smiled wickedly.

_(Good I'll sleep with my ear plugs in old man.), _she chuckled at the old man's displeasure with some of the students.

XX

_The Load residence:_

Wade was still going over the results of the test with the super suit when one of his alarms went off on his computer.

_'The Kimmunicator is offline. OK let's find it...Tokyo, Japan...Yeah Last position. Alright let's pull up some satellite imagery and overlay it...Zoom in. Geez, it's in the middle of the street. I hope Kim is alright.',_ he worried.

Another alarm just came up,_ 'OK what...hmmm a call. How did they get my private number?'_ "Hello Wade Load here.", he responded as he punched a button on his keyboard.

"Hi Wade, my Kimmunicator just got crunched by a car. It's totaled.", Kim's voice came over the speaker.

"I just got the alarm that it went down Kim, do you want me to send one to you?", he asked.

"Just a minute Wade.", Kim replied... "Ah no don't send one Yori said that I can use her cell phone, and I don't think you'll be able to get one to me before we leave Tokyo in the morning. Let my parents know that I'm fine and I'll call them later today, please and thank you? Also Yori and I are going out for dinner before we go back to the hotel."

"Yeah thanks for checking in Kim. I'd hate to send the cavalry out to find you. Keep me posted, I'll talk to you later.", he informed her.

"Sounds good Wade, Yori said I can keep this phone for as long as I'm in Japan or until we can get a replacement for me. The problem is there is no delivery where we're going tomorrow. I don't even know if they have a phone at the school.", Kim told him.

"They have to have some sort of communications Kim, Mr. Barkin was able to call them. Maybe I can get their phone number from him.", he replied, "Anyway when you see Ron give him a hug and kiss for me.", with a laugh, "But since I don't swing that way you two can enjoy one on me."

Now blushing, Kim replied, "Alright Wade, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"You bet. Now goodnight Kim, I'll call your parents and let them know that you've arrived safely in Japan so that they don't worry."

"Thanks Wade you rock. And I'll make sure that Ron gets a KP kiss care of Wade.", she giggled shutting off the connection.

X

Wade then punched in a number and instructed his computer to connect to Anne Possible's phone.

"Hello.", Anne's voice came through his speakers.

"Dr. Possible, this is Wade Load. I just got a call from Kim. She's in Tokyo and is staying the night. Somehow her Kimmunicator got broken and she's using Yori's cell phone instead.", he informed her.

"That's good Wade thanks for passing that on to me, could you give me that number. I'd like to check on her myself.", Anne asked.

"OK Ma'am are you ready to copy? Kim was going to call you later though.", Wade asked.

"I'll call her in a little while, I want to make sure she's fine...Mother's prerogative.", Dr. Possible replied.

X

Yori looked at her phone, "You might as well answer it Kim. I usually know who is calling me and this call is from America."

"Yori's phone.", Kim announced opening the device.

"Kimmie is that you?", Anne asked.

"Yeah Mom, it didn't take long to call me back huh?", she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're all right.", Anne assured her daughter, "It's not just anybody who lets their eighteen year old daughter to fly to another country with little or no notice. Now how was your trip?", her Mom asked.

"I got some sleep on the flight in, and right now Yori and I just ordered our dinners. We're staying at the Grand Hilton tonight and early tomorrow we will go to Yamanouchi. Ron will be there in a couple of days.", Kim filled in her Mother.

"So where is Ronald honey?", Anne asked.

"Yori said he's on a fieldtrip for some kind of test or something. I'll ask him more when he gets in. Uh Mom, I have to go our food just got here and I just remembered how hungry I am.", Kim replied.

"I'll tell your Father and friends that you're safe honey. Have a good trip and call us when you can.", Anne closed the connection.

"That was very fast Kim. Your parents must love you very much.", Yori confided.

"I just hope that Ron loves me as much as they do.", the red head replied with a light blush on her cheeks.

Yori just smiled at this interchange of small talk, and how Kim opened up more with her about Ron.

XXXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Agent Chum, would you please look up the tracking information of Kim Possible's communications device and mark it? I want to use it to track her while she's in Japan.", GJ's one-eyed Director ordered the agent over the intercom.

"Yes Ma'am it will take me a few minutes to find the frequency and the codes.", he replied.

A few minutes later her intercom buzzed.

"Yes Alfred. Do you have that information and are ready to track it?", she asked.

"Ma'am I do have that information and the GPS locator does have the device in Tokyo, but the last time it reported was over an hour ago. For a device like this I expect a beacon every five minutes at the most.", he informed his boss.

"Well maybe she's in her hotel room for the night.", Betty suggested.

"Well normally I'd agree, but the coordinates we're picking up are in the middle of a street.", he replied.

"OK.", she sighed, "Keep an eye on it and let me know every few hours."

"Yes Ma'am."

XXXX

And once again we must say that Larry and I make no money from having anyone from the Kim Possible program appearing in our tale. If you saw them there, in here, we don't own and make no claim on them.

If there's someone in here you recognize from somewhere else, they are expressly owned by them and not us. All others are stuff we made up to appear in this tale.


	25. Chapter 25

Out There, In Here

**Shout outs to the following for the Reviews they left, the Faves or Alerts they sent out for this tale: Enterprise-CV6, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, whitem, Cbarge, Joe Stoppinghem, elyk36, Redemtion13, AmericanGecko, Bloodystorm and Zaphrael. Much appreciated guys.**

**Now last time, the BeBe's were deactivated by the Friendly Neighborhood Spi… uh huhm, the Yamanouchi Ninja Protection Team. One way trip for those tin-ladies is all I can say. Meanwhile, Ron's recuperating from the wounds he received from his Ninja Finals, Part 1. All I can say is that Part 2 is going to be interesting. Kim's made landfall in Japan and the GJ Neighborhood Welcome Wagon took their shots to make Betty happy. But Yori and her friends took care of their 'gifts'. Now if Ron ever learns about a certain GJ Agent and the frisk he gave Kim, there won't be much left to the Tokyo Bureau..**

**But things are in motion once again, and you won't catch up to the activity until you start reading…**

Chapter 25

_Possible home Middleton, Colorado:_

"So you talked to Kimmie-cub this morning?", James asked his wife over dinner.

"Yes she was staying in Tokyo with that Japanese girl who came to Middleton last year, the one that Dean mentioned when he showed us one of Ron's pictures from his Exchange visits. You know the one who Ronald helped to rescue that school principal.", Anne reminded him.

"Oh yes I remember her, Monique was quite put out with Ronald over that escapade. You know his leaving on a moment's notice and not telling anybody about it.", James remembered as Anne rose and went to the sink.

"Yes her. Now I gathered from Kimmie that she was a little upset about Ron not meeting her at the airport, because he's on a field trip or something and has no idea that she's in Japan looking for him. I can just imagine the surprise he's going to have when he finds her there.", Anne laughed.

"Well as long as it's not X-rated I'll be happy.", James sighed in resignation over 'losing' his daughter.

"So are you ready to take the four boys fishing tomorrow Captain Ahab?", Anne chuckled, changing the subject.

"I should be so lucky to end up like he did, but yes; I'm ready to complete my deal with the devil. The Clark boys, Jim and Tim are going to have a great day of fishing. Then we're going to camp out at the lake and fish the next day too. Their parents will do anything to get a weekend off like that from those two little monsters.", he sighed to her.

"So you're not going to be home tomorrow night?", Anne asked.

"Nope but when Sunday night comes I expect treatment befitting a king.", James chuckles.

"As long as you don't expect a harem to go with it, I'm sure we can work something out.", Anne leaned into his ear and whispered seductively.

Tim Possible walked in and his eyes snapped open in horror, "Mom, Dad that's gross." The young boy spun on his heel and staggered out of the kitchen gagging.

"Yep in a couple of years he'll fall so deeply in love that he'll realize this was a bad dream.", James laughed.

"If I remember right girls fall in love, boys fall in lust.", Anne laughed, "That holds true for most of them doesn't it Jimmie?"

"It did for me and probably will for the boys, but I think Ronald fits into the 'love them' category. Or at least I hope that's the case."

"Are you getting over the inevitability of Ron being in a romantic relationship with Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"Yes, and do you know how hard this is? I still think about him as my son…I'm working it out; it's just so tough, I mean I taught that boy how to bait a hook when he was five. And now I'm about to let him go _fishing_ with **my** Kimmie-cub.", he muttered turning a little pale.

Anne Possible looked at her Husband in amusement as she snorted at the analogy, _'I suppose that is __**one**__ way to look at it.'_

"Jimmy, we don't know how far this is going yet. All we have is her infatuation with him and Ronald's confession of loving our only daughter, which may or may not turn into Matrimony. They are still young and have a lot to overcome.", Anne cautioned.

"All they have to overcome are their fears honey. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having Ronald as a Son-in-Law, he'd never hurt Kimberly."

"Not like she's hurt him you mean?", Anne reminded him.

"No….but they're both so young. I wish they were a little older and had more experience with others."

"Why?...Our Grandparents didn't have it that way, why should the kids?", Anne asked suddenly aware of something that had been on the edge of her mind.

"Jimmy both of your Grandparents and my Grandparents knew their Spouses their whole lives. They were friends, and then married when they were young. They lived until they were in their nineties; remember we went to their diamond anniversaries. Maybe Kimberly and Ronald are throwbacks to our Grandparents.", she continued, "Maybe they have some sort of everlasting love for each other."

"What are you saying honey?"

"Our Grandparents didn't have to know anyone else or had to date a bunch of other people. They grew up with each other; they started loving each other before they even knew what it meant"

"When they were the age of consent they knew what they wanted to do with their lives and who they wanted to be with. If it worked for them, why can't it work for Kimberly and Ronald?", Anne asked.

"I don't know Anne. But honey give me some time to think about this alright?", he asked.

"Well I'm still working on it too, because it just hit me.", she replied.

"Just give me some time honey.", the rocket scientist asked.

"You know I just thought of something else...with all that stuff that they do on the side...They have done things as teens that most people will never do in their lives. With all that experience maybe they're ready for each other already. Maybe, just maybe they've already grown up and are poised for the next step.", Anne's eyes opened wide in the realization that she might have just hit on something.

XXXXX

_Japan:_

After spending the miles of their bus ride from Tokyo scenery-watching, Kim noticed Yori seemed to be paying close attention to the road. At one point the Asian girl made her way to the driver.

_(Around the next bend, stop at the wide place in the road. That is where we will get off.)_

"Kim-san we must get off soon and complete our journey.", Yori announced to Kim as she took her seat next to her.

"I'm ready when you are.", Kim replied, then said to her traveling companion, "You know this is a beautiful place Yori."

"Yes it is, I've spent most of my life here on the mountain.", Yori whispered, "It is a wonderful place to cultivate the soul."

"I can see that, no wonder Ron wanted to return here.", Kim confided, falling in love with the scenery.

Kim and Yori rose as the bus came to a stop. "This is where we must trust our own feet to carry us to our destination.", Yori told the young woman she was beginning to envy.

"Like I said it is beautiful here Yori and I'm sure Ron felt the same way too. But what about Ron, what was he like when he got here?", Kim asked, curious to know more about some of the things Ron had faced without her.

"Yes Kim-san, Ron-san does love the beauty here and it is much better the higher we go. And as for Ron-san…you have to understand he was somehow summoned here by chance the first time.", Yori's demeanor gave away nothing as she began her 'explanation' of Ron's reasons to visit Yamanouchi.

"Chance? What do you mean by chance, Yori? Did Ron hit some kind of lottery for him to be called here the first time?", Kim asked.

"No Kim-san, the chance I spoke of is that which comes from living a life as Ron-san has, not from taking part in a lottery. It was noted by our sources at Yamanouchi and shortly after this notice, did we request his presence at the school. His actions from that point on guaranteed his return."

"I see, but what about how he was during his first visit to Yamanouchi?", Kim tentatively asked.

Looking Kim in the eyes, "To put it simply..Ron-san was a wreck."

"H..he.. he was?", Kim asked uneasily, fully aware of the cause.

"Yes Kim-san, he was. And he was in that condition for some time after watching his best friend disappear as he did, so long ago.", Yori told the red head.

Kim teared up and nodded for Yori to go on.

"After your disappearance we learned that Ron-san had slept little or ate sparingly, throughout the five weeks that preceded his arrival at Yamanouchi. In the month he was with us we were able to end his spiral and get him to cope, barely.", Yori paused, looking away briefly, while Kim looked on ahead, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Our exchange request was only for so long, so for better or worse, he had to return home when he did. His emotional state did not improve much, but he was able to exist without becoming insane in his grief, or be a danger to others in his anguish.", Yori confided while taking the left fork of three gravel packed trails, slowing to a stop when Kim did the same beside her.

"Oh Ron.", came Kim's anguished whisper.

"One cannot be walled off from their own inadequacies and self-doubts for very long, much as one should not wallow in those same emotions. To become a contributing member of society they have to face down their demons."

"He was that bad?", Kim asked, receiving a short shake of the head from Yori.

"He was far worse than I have told you Kim-san; he was emotionally depleted. Had he taken up your mantle in the state he was in, he would have found himself, as you Americans say, _'easy pickings'_ with the villains you face. It would have ended badly for him had he not come out of it as he has.", Yori said to the quivering red head.

Looking off in the distance, "I so screwed up, I wasn't thinking straight when it came to the Josh sitch and when he asked me out on a seemingly easy date, I jumped at it...Right_ after_ Drakken sprayed me with this pink mist from a flower that reacted to a person's embarrassment and could remove that person from this world.", Kim grated out before she turned back to Yori's neutral gaze.

"You see Dr. Drakken knew that I embarrass easily, about the only person I know who doesn't is Bonnie, but she could walk the hallways of school totally naked with a mattress strapped to her back and it wouldn't bother her. Anyway Ron had to travel to the Amazon to find this flower that would keep me from embarrassing myself out of existence.", Kim remembered with a large tear in her eye.

The tear trickled down her cheek, "But Josh called me and asked if I wanted to go out...Like a _sheep_ I said **yes** instead of being smart and saying no. And my brothers didn't help much; they showed a movie of me taking a bath when I was little more than a baby. Maybe a year before I even met Ron."

Then chuckling, "He and I took baths before when we were children. That's how good of friends we were...But did I listen to my best friend? Nope. Did I listen to my tech genius? Nope, not the great Kim Possible!... And those embarrassment ninjas didn't help either." Kim's tears finally caught up with her.

Wiping away the tears, "Oh the high and mighty Kim Possible...She can do anything...including not listening to the people who knew best, the people who only were looking out for her…. The person who loved her and would do anything for her… And that cost me so much time of not looking into his big brown eyes, touching those large ears, or seeing those freckles and that huge goofy smile.", a sad smile among tears while Kim again wiped her face with a sleeve.

"God I was so stupid Yori! I missed all my family and friends, and I still crushed on Josh...But when I went to sleep it was Ron who was in my dreams when they got scary."

Yori said nothing as she took in the breakdown._ 'She's wanted to talk about this for a long time. It has been a burden on her heart she only now is releasing. But this may not be enough. She will see Ron-san soon, but first she must let this out.'_

"So Kim-san when did you begin to feel for him?", she asked as she motioned Kim to continue their walk.

"I...I've always felt something for Ron. At first it was a deep friendship. You know when we first met most girls had girl friends and most boys had boy friends. But not us, it was like we were made for each other somehow.", Kim smiled to Yori before she frowned.

With a wistful smile, "Then in high school, we seemed to drift apart some until he became the mascot and ticked Bonnie off to no end."

"But when Ron came for me and brought me home he was.._different_, but it wasn't something I picked up on right away. And as always I snarked on him a little...like I used to do when I had a bad day...This time it was a real _long_ bad day...And he took it like he always did.", she shook her head in sorrow.

"Then he told me he went to a secret ninja academy." Looking toward the ground Kim didn't see Yori stiffen. "But I blew it off as usual, I mean I figure he was just trying to make me laugh and take my mind off the sitch."

"Ninja Academy? Stoppable-san?", Yori smiled brightly.

"See that's what I thought too. Anyway when we got to the portal it was closing and Ron threw me through it. Rufus was there...Am I right little guy?", Kim asked the mole rat who poked his head out of a pocket at the mention of his name.

"Hnk. Sure Kim.", he squeaked to complete the deception.

Kim stopped walking and in a hushed voice she said, "He stayed behind…He could have come through behind me, but he stayed for some reason. I saw the look on his face and it was like he was saying goodbye to me. I was crushed, part of me loved Josh...but I think a bigger part of me loved Ron. And I wailed for him...I began to grieve for him. Dad tried to keep me from thinking about him, but it didn't work."

"Surely your father had the best intentions Kim-san.", as they again continued their trek.

"Yes Daddy did, but he didn't know how close to the edge I was. No one did, not even me. When Ron was whipped by those beings", Yori flinched at the memory Kim spoke of, "and later was able to get back all they told me was he made it through. Right after he returned he took his finals, then he was to leave to come here.", she said, her brow furrowed at the memory.

"With what little time he had before leaving he was coming up to see me at the hospital when he got called out on a mission...**He** had to take it like **we** always did, but **I** wasn't able to go with him...And he had Josh give me the necklace….and the flowers...And, and I thanked Josh, _**not**_ Ronnie. I didn't know about it till later when Josh told me...I am so stupid.", Kim, head down, sobbed as her shoulders shook.

"But you didn't know."

Kim's head rose quickly, eyes red, tears streaming from them, "I've always overlooked him in high school Yori. He was like an old comfortable shoe I kept around when I was uncomfortable with something…or someone. I even practiced cuddling with him so that I would be more relaxed doing that with _other_ guys on _dates_, not caring or even realizing how _he_ felt about it...What kind of person does that make me?", Kim wailed in misery.

Sadly calming down, "He was always there to hear about my latest date. He never said anything even though I know now it must have been tearing him up inside. It wasn't just Josh who told me about Ron's feelings towards me; there were others lots of others who knew the score. And me the great Kim Possible!... I had no idea."

"Well that's over, I know what I have in Ron now. If he wants me he has me. I'll make it up to him somehow for all those years of neglect on my part. I won't overlook my best friend ever again even if it takes a hundred years. If he wants to be best friends...fine, if he wants to be lovers...great, if he wants me as his wife...Fantastic! 'Cause I wanna be in it for the long haul.", Kim's determination rising as she dried her tears, finally getting it all out of her system.

Yori looked at the red head and thought, _'Very well Kim Possible. You will have your chance with him. Maybe you have indeed learned enough.' _ "Come Kim-san we must continue our hike or Ron-san will be sure to beat us back to Yamanouchi.", Yori smiled.

XXXXX

_Western New York State:_

"Hey don't let those coals get too hot. The meat will cook too fast and it'll be too tough to eat.", the leader told two of his men, then pointed to a third who poured a bucket of ice water on their captive audience.

Tied to a chair, Amy Hall shrieked, and then looked on in shock when she saw her latest creations all tied up, ten men in black holding their bindings. Then she saw the impromptu barbeque setup off to the side.

"What are you doing to my little babies!", she cried, then moaned in pain from the headache she received from them earlier.

"Hey at least this one has the common courtesy to not wear a dress.", Okura snarked a tweak to a certain member of their group and his skirted adventures. "To me it would clash with her looks. Bleah."

"That's one thing we can agree on.", Imoto laughed, "Still I think she sorta looks like your mother...Uh. Sorry, it just slipped out."

"Shut up you two. Lady, we plan on having a cookout here and your little friends are invited. As a matter of fact _they_ are the main course.", the leader informed her.

"Not my babies. Please not my babies.", Amy cried.

"What would you trade for us say to go out for a burger instead.", he asked.

"Anything, name it! If you want to ravage me I won't even put up a fight!", she wailed in a desperate, yet somewhat hopeful, despair.

Stunned, the leader looked over at his men who, suddenly, appeared to be fighting extreme nausea.

Shuddering, "That won't be necessary Hall.", to her disappointment, " But I will make you a deal, if you do not attack Kim Possible for the next several months, we will not turn your little friends into a weekend cookout. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Yes, I'll do it! If that's what you want, I'll leave the red head alone. Anything for my babies", she promised as the leader abruptly approached her.

"What are you doing.", she gasped as the leader held a vial under her nose. Moments later she was asleep.

_(I almost puked there for a minute.),_ one of the ninja muttered as they left.

Imoto groaned, _(I won't be able to eat for a week.)_

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Inushi Tamaru I see you have completed the first part of your trial. Now please sit with me while we discover how your wounds are healing.), _Sensei instructed.

The student now dressed only in white pajama pants eased himself off the bed and slowly sat down on the floor with the ninja master.

_(Good now bring up the power like you did with Namori-sensei. Slowly and softly.) _A soft blue aura filled the room in moments.

_(Very good my student, very good indeed. Now lets see the wounds.), _the ninja master asked while in the astral plane they had entered.

_(Yes now try this; let me show you. This is a shortcut for out in the field.)_

_(That is much easier Sensei thank you for helping me to understand more.)_

_(Very good Tamaru-san. You will be released in a few hours. When this is done, please return to your domicile where you will dress in a white student gi. Remember you must remain cowled when out in the open; no one must know your identity. To that end I will have one of the other instructors walk with you so no one will interfere with your orders or this exam. Now you will eat twice more today and rest all of tonight with the power. Understood?"_

At his nod,_ "Tomorrow you will begin the final stages of preparation. You will spar and work on your confidence; it will affect your performance later. Try not to get hurt too badly; you can still reopen the arrow wound, it can hamper your effectiveness from this point forward."_

Then with a smile, _"Besides, we don't need you bleeding everywhere, it stains. And from what the doctors told me some of that which would come out of you is new blood.'_

_(But above all else, make sure you eat again before leaving.),_ he instructed.

_(Thank you again Master.),_ Inushi/Ron replied softly as he rose with Sensei. After the ninja master left he returned to his seat on the floor and slightly brought up the power until there was a knock on the door.

_(Here is your next meal Tamaru-san.), _a nurse brought in a full tray for him.

He rose from the floor and bowed before taking the tray from the nurse. He finished all the food fully aware that he had used a great deal energy healing him and was down to what little reserves he had to draw from after the previous days' starvation.

After eating he rested until an instructor entered his room.

_(It is time to leave Tamaru-san. I hope you are now well.)_

With a bow the ninja put on the uniform he wore in the field and followed the instructor down a hall to his cubicle to change.

_(Make sure your hood is on so no one knows how ugly you are.),_ the instructor grinned to him with a saying he used on all the students.

Smiling, Tamaru pulled the hood down and followed the instructor outside to stretch his legs and the rest of his body.

They sat in a secluded garden for an hour meditating, and then took a short walk to an exercise area where the instructor helped him loosen up by assisting him with deep stretch exercises.

After they were done they did some light sparring to get the blood flowing, followed by some light stretching to warm down.

_(Come with me Tamaru-san, we will take to the baths to relax for a while; you look like you need it.), _Naruma Maturi smiled for the first time in a long time,_ (Then we shall eat in my room and there we will rest until tomorrow. Also, you must always be in the company of an instructor until you are briefed on your mission. But remember, you will not return to your cubicle until you complete your mission.)_

A simple bow answered him.

XXXXXX

_Bueno Nacho. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well do you think that Kim and Ron are doin' the horizontal tango yet Tara?", Monique asked as she continued to torture Crystal and Jessica.

"Oh I don't know, but they might have snuck off to see if they could swallow each other's tongues.", Tara giggled.

"Why don't you knock it off? You _know_ what that's doing to her.", Liz sarcastically cut in, further tormenting those two as well, "Anyway by my precise calculations Kim should just be getting there and I highly doubt that they'll **do** anything until dark, cause even if Kim wants it. Ron's just too much of a gentleman to embarrass her by throwing her on her back and starting right out. Now if it was say, Bonnie and Brick, or Bonnie and Terry, or Bonnie and..."

"Thanks for your commentary Liz, we already knew what Bonnie's favorite pastime is.", Jessica smiled slightly.

"Hey, I'm not that easy.", the teal eyed brunette griped.

"Oh then why is Bonnie Rockwaller on page two of the internet lookups for the synonym of 'easy'?", Liz asked with a smile.

"I am not.", Bonnie muttered.

"Wanna bet?", Liz taunted, "I haven't even checked out the adult sites cause Dad has that stuff blocked on our computer because of my little sister."

"Your little _sister_?"

"Yeah she's curious.", Liz laughed.

"Curious? About what?", Tara played along.

"About what Bonnie is an expert at.", Liz replied causing Bonnie to sink further into her chair.

"Listen why don't we go to that teen dance club. Maybe we can meet some guys and hang out later.", Jessica suggested taking some heat off Bonnie and hoping that Crystal might meet someone _not_ named Ron.

"OK.", Tara cut in, "but I'm having Josh meet us there. I am not dancing with anyone but my steady."

"Spoilsport.", Liz laughed.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Yori it's a long walk to this school isn't it?", Kim Possible asked.

"The path is merely as long as it takes to reach its destination.", Yori sagely replied. "Now, if you look out there the vista is magnificent, much more so than near the road.", she pointed out as Kim's breath caught at the sight.

"In a short time the trail will become steep then will level out for the final two kilometers. Then we will cross the bridge and pass under the waterfall. But take heart we are nearly done.", Yori assured her.

"That's good to know. Even though I was put through all that physical training since I've been back, it didn't quite prepare me for a mountain climb like this.", Kim slightly wheezed out.

"How do you feel Kim-san? Are you in any physical distress?", Yori asked in concern.

"A little winded Yori, I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I am better than I was when Ron tossed me through the portal...I was so thin and weak...I was..."

"I understand Kim-san, but you are better now. I can see you are stronger and not frail and that you must have made great strides in a short time. Your parents I am sure are very proud of you.", Yori cut off Kim's trail of negative thinking, guiding the red head towards more positive beliefs of herself. "Let us rest for a moment. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks Yori, I didn't think the walk would be this hard. How did Ron handle it the first time?", she asked.

Yori laughed lightly at the memory, "It was quite an adventure for Ron-san the first time he walked this path. At that time he carried four times what you have with you. Since then he carried only what he absolutely needs."

Kim rolled her eyes and giggled, "Sounds like Ron alright."

"But this time it was only with the clothes on his back; he didn't even have a toothbrush. He had just come from a mission and had to borrow a shirt...It was very ugly...If I remember correctly I think it was green and black.", Yori recounted in disgust at the memory.

"Those are Shego's colors! Why was he wearing one of her shirts?", Kim asked, completely in the dark over that incident except for a little of what Wade hinted to her about it.

"It appears that this Shego person melted his hockey jersey into his upper back and shoulders..." Kim's jaw dropped, "If you don't believe me ask to see the scars when he returns. We had to cut away the remnants of his jersey from his skin.", Yori explained as Kim cringed.

"Was it painful to Ron?", the red head asked in almost a whisper.

"Oh yes it was very painful. Ron-san taught us a few unusual American words and sayings while his shirt was being cut away.", Yori blushed and added a little white lie, "Nooni-sensei told us some of what they meant later after she threatened to wash Ron-san's mouth out with soap. She said he 'swore like a sailor', whatever that means."

"Well he should be a little used to the taste of soap Yori. The first time he did his mouth-foaming Mad Dog routine he used his Dad's shaving cream instead of banana cream. After it was over he took an hour to spit it all out. He scraped his tongue and everything.", Kim smiled, her eyes watering at the memory.

"I can imagine the taste would be horrid.", Yori smiled, "Let us proceed up the last parts of the path."

Kim turned back up the path, "Yes it must have, but I didn't try it. Just seeing Ron gagging on it made a believer out of me. I mean I saw him eat some things that I never would have believed."

"Is that so? Would you be so kind as to enlighten me of some of those items?", Yori giggled as they made their way up the path.

"Well there was this time…"

XXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Ma'am the Miss Possible's communicator hasn't moved in eight hours. Either she's been in an accident or the device has been destroyed.", Agent Chum informed Dr. Director.

"Get me Blouse on the phone.", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am one moment."

"Dr. Director?", Henry Blouse asked.

"Yes. The idea of using Miss Possible's device to track her didn't pan out. Agent Chum will give you the coordinates. Please see if the device is there and if she has been involved in an accident and report back to me as soon as possible.", Betty instructed.

"Yes Ma'am we'll get right on it and have the information as soon as we can.", he replied as Agent Chum returned on the line.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(You are truly filthy Tamaru, didn't they bathe you in the hospital?),_ Maturi asked.

A simple shake of the head answered him.

_(Alright, let's go to the baths. Remember you must remain cowled so that no one recognizes you. Heh, with your scars no one could not know who you are anyway, but rules are rules.), _the instructor reminded him.

He received a bow in return.

After exiting from the shower to wash off all the dirt and muck from the previous week's events, Tamaru followed Maturi into the small isolated bath and its steamy water exclusively used by the male instructors.

_(Be careful Tamaru, you must make sure that you re-bandage your wound so it does not become infected. I still don't believe that you are going to do this with the stitches still in.),_ the instructor cautioned him.

After nearly thirty minutes in the hot water both exited and got dressed again. It was now dark and the soft lanterns of Yamanouchi had been lit for the evening.

_(Follow me; we will have tea and dinner. Then you must rest.)_

XX

"Kim-san it is late, we should eat at the dining hall after entering the school walls. Then we will bathe Japanese style in the female instructor's bath.", Yori told her as they reached the wooden bridge that spanned a deep narrow chasm.

"Yori, I normally shower, I don't know anything about Japanese baths.", Kim replied.

"Then it is time to learn, don't you think?", Yori smiled.

"But what do I do?", Kim asked.

"I will teach you, it is easy. You have taken baths before when you were young correct?"

"Yes but not in a long time.", Kim replied.

"Well the first thing that you do is wash off. Normally a chair or low stool is provided. You will scrub all dirt from your body and hair. Then you will enter the communal bath. Now in some places it is mixed sex, but not here at Yamanouchi except for couples who are engaged or married. They will have their privacy as couples. However for the rest of us we bathe with others of the same sex. For us: females, for men like Ron-san: males. In our baths the pools are somewhat large and they have different temperatures. Since we walked a long way today we should take a nice hot soak to ease our weariness.", Yori suggested.

"Sounds like something that would feel good right now Yori.", replied Kim as they veered to the right, then behind the waterfall.

"And here we are. Welcome to Yamanouchi, Kim-san.", Yori announced as Kim gazed upon the walls of the ancient school for the first time.

"My God it's beautiful.", Kim gasped as the late afternoon sun's rays shone on the western walls.

"Let us go inside Kim-san, we will drop your bags off at your room before we do anything else."

"Sure Yori.", Kim replied as she turned around and took in all the sights.

_(Oofff! Watch where you're going you klutz.),_ a male in black growled after bumping into Kim as she and Yori entered the gates.

"He..he's a ninja!", Kim shouted incredulously.

"Yes he is Kim-san.", Yori replied matter-of-factly.

"Then this _is_ a secret ninja school?", Kim asked suddenly wondering about what Ron told her earlier this summer.

"Yes, it would seem that way Kim-san."

"So does this mean that Ron's a ninja?", Kim realized.

Yori bent the truth a little. "No he is not."

_'Not yet that is; but soon we will find out. For now he is a student Kim-san. You didn't believe him before, now this you must learn.', _Yori mused.

_(What's this, __**another**__ American clown?),_ the young man she bumped into growled, getting in Kim's face.

"What did he say Yori?", Kim asked frowning, not liking the tone.

"He...ah called you a klutz and an American clown.", Yori deadpanned quite surprised at this sudden event with one of the ninja students and Kim.

"Well tell him I'm sorry that I bumped into him and I'm sorry that he's a jerk, but if he was any kind of ninja he should have been able to avoid being touched by a _klutz_ such as _me_.", Kim snarked, now noticing more people in black approaching.

"She doesn't have to translate for me fool! You seem just like that other _gaijin _who comes here every year and stinks up our honored school.", the young man snapped.

"Good I see he, at least, has a few manners...Yori what does _gaijin_ mean?", Kim asked hearing the others muttering.

"It means foreigner, and not in a very nice way. It can be considered an insult.", Kim dropped her bags when Yori replied.

They watched as Kim popped her neck and cracked her knuckles. "Yori, if you had been insulted like that what is the appropriate response?", Kim asked, "Because I sooo don't want to leave any false impressions since I just arrived.", Kim gritted her teeth as her temper started to rise.

"Normally you could invite him outside to settle your differences, however I must warn you Mika-san is a very good fighter and has hardly ever lost.", Yori warned.

"Good I haven't done much sparring in the last few days and with all the _crap_ GJ tried to pull on me back home I've been feeling a _little_ pent up aggression building with me lately. Maybe I need to get in a little exercise and burn some of it off. OK you ninja moron, let's get this over with. **Rufus**...**Gloves**.", Kim snapped.

The pink mole rat popped his head out of Kim's pocket with her gloves and handed them to her, "Hnk, fun Kim-Kim." He said gleefully and then jumped down and ran to Yori.

Yori stepped between them, "NO broken bones or disabling injuries, the one who loses apologizes agreed?"

Kim, "Yeah."

_(I understand.), _the ninja jerk replied.

"He agrees Kim-san.", Yori told her as she raised her hand.

"**Fight**.", Yori lowered her hand.

The black clad ninja struck first throwing a roundhouse kick, right-cross combo that Kim took two moves to easily block before making a palm strike to a floating rib. Continuing she pivoted on her right foot and swept his weighted foot with her left landing him on the hard packed grass.

Mika flipped back to his feet, "Nice one scarlet head. Maybe I'll spank you after I win. Then I'll be able to laugh in the _gaijin's_ face."

_'Jerk.',_ Kim thought,_ 'Only one person puts their hands on my butt.'_

Kim backed up and paused. Mika, thinking he had her, rushed again. Kim held back until he got within range then performed a blur of a three-kick combination of snap sidekick, sidekick and hook kick to Mika's pelvis, chest and side of his head. To the audience his resulting reaction looked like someone meeting a wall and having it stuff his midsection, bounce his chest back and snap his head back and around in roughly the blink of an eye.

Some of the older instructors suddenly remembered an old replay of a sparring match they saw on the Classic Martial Arts Channel of Chuck 'Superfoot' Wallace who performed, in the blink of an eye, six front kicks in rapid succession from the groin to the face of his opponent. In Kim's case, she only used half the number of kicks, but with more difficulty points thrown in for style.

Kim's opponent suddenly found he had a problem right after he got an up-close and very personal look at the sole of her shoe as the hook kick swept by his face. Mika Numasuki was had been stunned and was seeing double, which really didn't help with what came next in their little match as his adversary planted her left foot for her next move.

Kim rotated and brought a roundhouse kick to his rib cage, then set the foot down in front and caught him with a spin back kick with her left foot pushing him back over six feet, almost doubling him over.

The tough ninja was still on his feet though when Kim spun and caught him in the jaw with a spin hook kick pirouetting him, in place, twice. Numasuki stood there stunned, not moving and clearly out of it since his eyes rolled up in his head, his hands down at his side.

Brushing a strand of her auburn locks out of her face; Kim calmly walked up to the ninja and with the index finger of her left hand touched his chest. He collapsed in an unmoving heap.

"Well now that I'm warmed up does anyone _else_ wanna pick on this American _klutz_?", she challenged, now seeing her audience back up.

No takers, Kim facetiously continued, "Darn. Look Yori, I almost got all sweaty. Well like you said lets go drop off my bags and eat, because I am hungry." Turning to her collapsed spar partner, Kim's tone lightened, "Hey listen chump, you might want to get some ice on that."

"Y..yes, I should say so.", Yori stuttered at the display.

Then regrouping, "Congratulations Kim-san that was a very good fight. Now let's go to your room and then get something to eat.", Yori told her as they walked off in the direction of the student dormitories, curious as to why her friend picked on Kim since he and Ron had talked about the red head all the time.

XX

_(Come on Mika snap out of it.),_ Hirotaka slapped him lightly on the face.

_(What happened?),_ he asked.

_(The same thing that happened last summer when you called Stoppable-san a gaijin, only this time Kim-san took more techniques to take you down.),_ Hiro replied.

_(I hope Possible-san is feeling better now, but next time I do this I want protective gear.),_ the ninja moaned as he was helped up.

_(She should be. Now go and I'll make sure you get a tray of food. Nooni will be very happy that you followed instructions.),_ Hiro told him.

_(Nooni thought that she was pretty good and believed she could tell a fake, if she was so, so you tell her I tried my very best to hit her as hard as I could.)_, he moaned, _(Man, I'm going to hurt for a while. After I eat I'm hitting the baths, I need a long hot soak.)_

_(You'd best remember Yori-chun and Kim-san are going to the women's side after they eat, so don't even think about getting a look at either of them.)_, then his look darkened. _ (And if you peek in on my betrothed the next time you spar it will be for real against either me or Yori.)_

Mika gulped at the thought, but Hiro wasn't done yet._ (And if you spy on Kim-san I will tell the Chosen One of this after his trial is complete. It would be best that you have your affairs in order before your next encounter with him.),_ Hiro admonished his friend who had to be reminded every once in a while of proper bathhouse behavior.

_(Don't worry about me, I'll just get my bath and some sleep. Tomorrow promises to be an interesting day.),_ Mika shuddered at what was going to happen.

_(Yes the next couple of days will prove a lot to so many here. Much of our hopes rest on this; I hope we don't kill him in the process.), _Hiro confided.

_(He has the power.)_

_(And he will not be able to use it.), _Hiro responded.

_(How? It is part of him.),_ Mika asked.

_(There are ways)_, Hiro cryptically replied._ (Remember this is a test of his ninja skills, not his MMP skills. He must be blocked for safety's sake to make sure that no one gets hurt. Sensei knows how.), _Hirotaka hissed lowly.

_(But he'll be vulnerable.)_

_(Do you want to face him if he's injured and can call the power? No one would stand before him. And anyway who's idea was it to put an arrow into him?),_ Hirotaka asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

_(No I don't want to face him. As for the arrow..Things…got a little complicated at the last. Then a few wanted to terminate him...Sensei has since…modified their behavior.), _Mika informed his instructor/friend.

Hirotaka shook his head,_ (Those morons, they have no understanding of the situation...Anyway this is how it must be.)_

Then looking incredulously at his battered friend as a thought suddenly came to him, _(She must have hit you harder then I first thought.)_

Mika looked back in confusion, _(What are you talking about?)_

_(What were you thinking when you mentioned spanking her?)_, Hirotaka replied at the sheer audacity he witnessed earlier.

_(A moment of inspiration my friend. _Groan _I won't do that again, I promise you.)_ Then rubbing his head,_ (Maybe when this is over I can apologize to her.), _he half smiled.

XX

"That was a very interesting fight Kim-san.", Yori told her as they sat down in the dining hall.

"Yeah well I hope that guy feels better, because I know I do.", then shrugging, "I was sorta hoping for a few more rounds, you know to really get a sweat going. I haven't had a good fight in a long time. Shego and some of Henchco's best henchmen usually could give me a workout.", Kim said with a giggle.

"So you are back to a hundred percent then?", the lithe Asian girl asked.

"Almost." Then in a lowered voice, "So Ron really wasn't kidding when he said 'ninja boy' to me?"

"Not all students here are ninja students Kim-san, Ron-san must have gotten that from watching the others.", Yori smiled and pointed to their plates at their table, keeping Kim off guard a little longer.

"This is really good what is it?", Kim asked after tasting the rice blob in front of her.

"Oh that is real good Kim-san, it is called _angago_ sushi and you have some _unagi _sushi as well.", Yori noted.

"Oh, but what are those things, I don't know what they mean?", Kim asked.

"Oh I am sorry the_ angago_ sushi is salt water eel and the _unagi_ sushi is fresh water eel.", Yori stated.

Seeing Kim pale she asked, "Kim-san are you well?"

"Yeah...yeah, I forgot that you guys ate sushi. I uh lost my appetite, do you want mine?", Kim pushed her plate away.

"Thank you Kim-san, but are you sure that you're not hungry?", Yori smiled.

"Oh I've had enough, I'm looking forward to the bath.", Kim smiled back weakly.

Yori paused as an older woman stepped up, "Miss Possible will you come with me for a moment?"

Kim looked at Yori, who nodded, "Sure."

"Follow me.", the elderly woman instructed, noting Kim was still ashen-faced.

When they got to the back the older woman handed her a cup and poured some liquid into it. "Drink this.", she told the red head.

"What is it Ma'am?", Kim asked.

"Something to calm your stomach. Don't think you're the first non-Japanese we've had here. I remember Ron-san. He was sick for days and wouldn't take this. You'll feel better now.", Nooni instructed.

"Ron was here?", Kim smiled, "You remember him?"

"Yes I do, all he talked about was his best friend. She was a red headed girl named KP." Glancing at Kim's hair, "Since you have red hair, I assume you are the same young woman. I am Nooni an instructor at the school.", the old woman told her as she bowed.

Bowing back, "I'm Kim Possible, thanks for the stuff in the cup, I do feel better. But I think I'll try something a little less exotic the next time." Then looking around, "I wonder where Rufus is. I haven't seen him since we got here to eat."

"Your friend is safe he has already eaten his fill and has gone to see some of his friends he made on an earlier visit here.", Nooni explained, "Now that you are feeling better, I will get you something that is a little more to your taste. Go back to sit with Yori, I will be right out."

XX

As they walked out of the cafeteria Kim asked, "What was that last thing I was eating?"

Yori replied, "Nooni-san cooked you some fish and added rice to it. Most of us we don't eat that, but sometimes when someone has been ill we have to."

"Well I'll try sushi again later I just have to get my head around eating sea snakes.", Kim chuckled a little.

"Let us go to the baths Kim-san. It has been a long day and I for one am a little fatigued.", Yori replied.

XX

Later that night:

Kim lay in her soft bed and looked out the screened window. _'Ron where are you? I hope you're feeling better and that Shego didn't hurt you too bad. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow.'_

Looking at the stars for a little while longer she smiled and went to sleep.

XX

_At another part of the compound:_

_(Tamaru get some rest. You have meditated enough. Sleep will benefit you the most now.),_ the man told the form sitting in the shadows.

Seeing that form move and lay down on a mat he smiled to himself._ 'Tomorrow will be a long day for you.'_

_'Good night KP, I hope you've been having the time of your life dating the guy of your dreams.', _Ron half smiled as he closed his eyes.

XX

_(What was that all about earlier?), _Yori hissed at her boyfriend.

(_Nooni-sensei set it up to relieve some of Possible-san's stress...I think she wanted to make sure that Kim-san was worthy of Ron-san. I didn't know about it till just after you did. But how is Kim-san now?), _he replied.

_(Well the impromptu sparring match and the walk up here wore her out, but now she does feel more relaxed.)_ Glancing over to Kim's room, _(She is sleeping soundly. But now, how is Stoppable-san?)_

_(He is recovering from his wounds and Sensei has him in his final preparations for tomorrow. Speaking of that, I wonder if Possible-san is up to a little more sparring?), _he smirked.

_(Sensei wouldn't?), _Yori grunted.

_(Yes he would, it will be a good way for her to judge him now.)_, Hiro replied.

_(All the males in this school are foolish. Go to your room. Goodnight!),_ she told Hiro, her displeasure with the men of this _academy_ radiating off her as she stomped away from her boyfriend.

XXXX

And here we are at the end of another chapter. Kim's found her way to Yamanouchi and the way to Ron's heart will take a little longer to come about. Trials for both of them still to come.

Now the legal stuff: Kim Possible and all their friends, locales and items familiar from the program are expressly owned by Disney. Anybody else mentioned, like Chuck Wallace, are their own individuals. All else are created by Larry or myself, and no money is being made by our little joint venture. So there.

And on a more personal note, Larry's a little under the weather right now so if you could keep him in your thoughts and such these days, it would be much appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

Out There, In Here

**Shout outs to the following for Reviews, Faves and Alerts: whitem, Pavelius, AmericanGecko, Avenging Raven, Enterprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, Cbarge, Man of Faith, readerjunkie, Noplayster, dramaqueen101310 and musicallyeclectic. Thanks one and all.**

**Last time, Kim's still being lead down a path of discovery regarding her and Ron. Yori's such a good shepherd and Kim's being led out of a sheep's pen of her own making. The Ninja Protection Team struck again, and convinced a 'Fellow Cuddler' to stand down, or be forced to pass the barbeque sauce if she doesn't… The Cheer Squad's settling down and Monique's still keeping her eyes and ears open, for anything.**

**GJ's still being successfully kept in the dark, while Ron's getting ready to enter the breach again. Kim does get a little spar time and puts on a show while releasing some pent-up frustration on someone's head. But sushi almost brings Kim down, yet it gives Nooni the opportunity to meet with the red head and so begins more shepherding.**

**But nothing is learned until you start reading…**

Chapter 26

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Kim Possible woke up refreshed from a full night's sleep in the comfortable bed, with a knock on the door frame of her room. Hoping it was her best friend Kim quickly jumped out of the bed and slipped on her Capri's and tank top.

"I'll be right there.", she called out in cheerful anticipation.

Only to deflate a little when she heard, "We have time Kim-san. I thought you might want to take a little walk before breakfast.", from Yori on the other side of the translucent wall.

"Oh Yori I thought Ron might be back already.", the red head pouted as she opened the sliding door.

"Ron-san will not be back until later tonight or tomorrow morning. I talked to the Headmaster of the school and he reports storm flooding they had to detour around; their return will be delayed.", Yori fibbed.

"Oh, well as long as Ron's safe I can wait a little longer.", Kim smiled thinly, but not very happy.

"Would you care to partake in some of our training after our breakfast Kim-san?", Yori asked, "You are a very proficient martial artist, maybe we can work on some of your weaknesses, as you see I am dressed to partake in some classes myself."

"Yeah Yori, I see that, I guess since I'll be waiting for Ronnie anyway I might as well get some training in.", Kim smiled.

"Good then after we eat I will provide you with a training gi so that we don't damage your clothes.", Yori told her.

"Thanks.", Kim replied as she put on her shoes before they left.

X

Naruma Maturi watched as the white clad student adjusted his cowl. _(Let us get a basket of food and eat in the instructor dojo. You have much to accomplish today before your mission and test. We must perform an equipment check of everything that you may take with you while we eat, then when we are done we have to discuss the basic mission. After Sensei and Yori-san brief you late today you will make the decision on what equipment you need.), _he told the American blond. The mute teen just bowed in understanding the features on his face invisible if anyone would have been watching.

Ten minutes later both were sitting and looking over equipment that might be needed later that night. _(Yori-san will have your combat gi. It is equipped with undergarments that will help stop up wounds that you may receive. Remember it won't stop edged weapons or projectiles. It is your skills that will save you not some article of clothing.),_ Maturi continued as he noticed that he had Tamaru's attention.

_(This is a special crossbow.),_ he pulled out the weapon, (I_t has to be assembled onsite. There are four sets of arms for more power. This can help either entering or exiting the target obstacle. The grappling hook has a three hundred meter rope on the coil. Here let me show you how it goes together.) _He made Inushi assemble the device three times before blindfolding him and making him practice until he was perfect.

_(Very good we are done here. It is time to train. Follow me and remain mute no matter who says what or what happens. Do you understand Tamaru?), _Maturi asked. A simple bow was his answer.

_(Good we shall start with the field of poles then.), _the instructor smiled knowing how difficult it was,_ (I hear it is a good day to avoid bos and to have races.)_

_'Damned they know I hate that place. Now I know it's going to be a long day. Well they can only kill me once.', _the student thought grimly to himself wondering if it was all worth it.

XX

"Yori it sure is beautiful here.", Kim told her guide.

"Yes like I said before, Yamanouchi is a good place to cultivate a soul. I am famished are you hungry as well Kim-san?", Yori inquired.

"Yes I think the walk helped my appetite.", the young red head smiled.

"Then let's go see what Nooni-san has for the students this morning. Most have already eaten and are either in classes or on the training grounds like those over there.", Yori pointed to a group in the distance.

"What are the ones in black doing to the one in white?", Kim asked watching the group in the distance seemingly attacking one lone fighter in the middle, "And what _is_ that platform that they're all on? You know between those cliffs?"

"They are readying him for his test later. He will be the one who presents you with a box. If he passes the exam then he too will be allowed to wear the black of the ninja.", Yori explained, "As for the platform as you call it we it is called the field of poles. It is ten meters in height for the most part and is made up vertical poles anchored into the ground. Students walk, run and fight on it to test their agility and balance. It was made taking that small hill and digging down through the middle of it. The poles were then driven into the ground.", Yori explained

Kim shading her eyes with her right hand replied, "I can see that now, it looks very hard. Now about the student, what if he fails?"

"Then he may never need to wear clothes again Kim-san. He must be focused or he will either fail or perish. If he just fails he will be expelled from Yamanouchi, if he dies then his ashes will be sent home. Now as part of his trial he must remain mute until we pass him. Only certain people are allowed to speak to him. During this time he is allowed to only speak with three people.", Yori stated, "And only if they allow him. It is a very hard test."

"Do you mean he can die from this test?", Kim gasped softly keeping her voice down.

"Yes just as it is easy to you to die on one of your 'missions' it is also easy to be killed in this test. Some students who fail simply leave, but those with a great sense of honor refuse to give nothing less than all they have. Even with all the skills of a master, they can get unlucky. The selection process is very severe, but the ones who pass are qualified to lead others. Come, I am as hungry as you, let us eat.", Yori urged wanting to get away from the ones trying to strike and defend against the one in white.

"I'd like to see more of this testing Yori, it just seems wrong to me somehow.", Kim gave her opinion.

"That is because you come from a different culture Kim-san. To be selected as a full Yamanuchi ninja is the dream of many people. Many would gladly give their lives for the chance. The weed out process to even come here is very difficult for those that opt for that program. We shall return to observe a little later. Maybe we can have a little fun with Tamaru later in the day.", Yori responded.

"Fun?", Kim asked.

"Fun for us, maybe not for him. You may be able to judge his skills at close quarters since you are a noted martial artist yourself Kim-san.", Yori slyly added.

"I'm glad Ron isn't in this part of the school, I don't know what I'd do if he got killed doing something like this.", the red head shuddered.

"Ah...yes it is a good thing Kim-san.", Yori responded wondering to herself if Sensei was correct in inviting Kim to see the test.

Entering the dining hall Kim could see Nooni serving some of the older students who must have had been busy the first thing in the morning.

"Ah Yori, why are those students late?", Kim asked.

"Most had guard duty on the walls Kim-san. We provide our own security here. Since we have many students who have studied martial arts we recruit the oldest among those to man the walls.", Yori relied as she picked up a tray.

Kim followed Yori's lead.

"So not all of the students here study martial arts then? And Ron doesn't take it either?", Kim asked.

"All students do have some training, we use it with our exercise program Kim-san, but not all are at the level of those in black.", Yori replied with a smile, "we train the mind body and soul. You have said yourself how beautiful it is we train the soul with the tranquility of the area. We stress mental work as well and you can see that we have a wonderful physical education program."

"What level is Ron at?", Kim asked.

"He normally wears white...That is when he keeps his pants up and his top on.", Yori confided with a giggle. _'Except when he is in an exercise.',_ Yori added in her mind.

"So he hasn't changed much then has he?", Kim asked.

"He has changed Kim-san, otherwise would all those girls here be chasing him?", Yori reminded Kim to keep her on the straight and narrow, "He is much more mature than he was when he first came here twenty months ago."

"Well I didn't see any girls holding their hearts that he's not here.", Kim smiled, _'And good thing too.'_

"Japanese girls are a little more restrained than American girls I see. Otherwise many of them would be in the hospital with wounded hearts.", Yori informed her.

"So you don't eat sushi at all your meals then?", Kim asked.

"Not all, but most. You will see more of a rice roll at the noon meal. That is a form of sushi as well; you might want to try that this time. I will show you the less exotic things to eat. I apologize for not doing so last evening.", Yori smiled faintly.

"It's alright, I had a chance to talk with Nooni, she is a nice lady.", Kim replied, "I would love to talk with her some more, she reminds me of my Nana."

"Nooni-sensei may be a little hard on the older students; she is more of a grandmother to the younger ones. Last night she realized that you had little understanding of our culture so she made you feel at home.", Yori left out most of the things Nooni had done in the past.

The older lady arrived with a fork and spoon, "Kim Possible-san the fools here do not realize that not everyone in the whole world uses chopsticks. This will make it easier for you. I will make them aware to leave western eating utensils out for your use from now on."

"Thank you Nooni-sensei.", Kim replied, bowing.

"Thank you for honoring me Kim-san.", the older woman bowed back before she walked off.

Kim was just getting ready to take her first bite when Yori's phone rang. Looking at it she told the Japanese girl, "Mom again Yori. Excuse me.", Kim got up and walked out of the dining hall for a minute.

Red faced, Kim Possible soon returned to her seat, "I'm sorry Yori, but Mom and Dad always worry. They were wondering if I'd met with Ron yet. I told them that he wasn't back yet and I'd call as soon as I was able to talk with him. I think Mom wanted some juicy details."

"I do not know exactly when he's going to be in Kim-san. One of the instructors told me this morning that with the rains up north he might be almost another day. It is supposed to storm here later tonight as well. We have had a rainy summer and the streams and rivers are nearly at flood stage. With further precipitation it might slow his arrival.", Yori explained telling that part of the truth since it _had_ been a rainy year and Kim could check that fact out with her tech guru.

After their breakfast Kim followed Yori to another building and received a black training gi from an attendant. Kim asked, "If that other student was wearing white, why am I wearing black?"

"It is obvious that you are an accomplished martial artist Kim-san. The student may make a name for himself soon.", Yori told her.

"Or die?", Kim asked.

"Or be disgraced, which would be the same thing. He would then be dead to Yamanouchi.", Yori added.

"You place a lot weight on honor don't you Yori?", Kim asked as they walked to her assigned room.

"When your life can suddenly end, sometimes honor is all you have left Kim-san. I highly doubt if you will find many wealthy people in the ranks of the ninja. For the Samurai to a larger extent and the ninja lesser one honor following an honor code is very much needed. If it wasn't there would be many people walking around with skills to kill people and no restraint on them from their clans and society in general. If that was to happen anarchy would ensue and many people would end up hurt.", Yori explained stopping her to make the point.

"I know, I guess I still have a lot to learn Yori. Please come inside while I change.", Kim offered wanting to know more about this place that Ron Stoppable was much more familiar with than she was.

After Kim was dressed in the black training gi they walked to the training grounds. "Kim-san you were interested in the 'field of poles' would you like to see how they test your balance?", Yori asked.

X

Looking over the edge Kim noticed that the poles seemed to sway. "It doesn't look very stable Yori.", Kim stated.

Yori stepped out on the poles not watching them, "It is not meant to be stable Kim-san, and it is meant to test balance and agility." Yori then jumped in the air and spun around landing on one foot with a smile.

"I have pretty good balance, here goes.", the American teen heroine told her as she stepped out on the small mass of waving poles.

"Now just try walking Kim-san. Don't watch your feet; this is a mistake that all new students make when they encounter this for the first time."

Kim looked around and took her time on the unsteady surface.

"OK Yori this can be done, but how can people fight on something like this?", Kim asked somewhat frustrated at how she almost fell through a couple of times already.

"You are much too stiff Kim-san, relax. You must learn to move with the poles and not fight them. There that is much better, once you get your timing it will be a simple exercise for you.", Yori encouraged the American.

"Yeah sorta like getting on the top of the pyramid the first time.", Kim half smiled, "With Bonnie supporting me."

XXXXXX

_The Load home:_

The African-American genius finally finished the download of the super suit's sensor logic units. _'Wow, that energy bubble didn't form quite fast enough. I need almost another full second to be sure that Kim is safe.'_

The warning alert on his computer sounded off. Knowing he looked up and noticed the 'blocked' sign on the screen. "Yes Doctor Director what can I do for you?", Wade asked.

"I was thinking Dr. Load that we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'd like to bring both you and Miss Possible in for a tour of our facilities to make it up to you.", Betty began.

"In Kim's words if you don't have a position for Ron you don't have one for me.", Wade paraphrased his team leader.

"I ah understand the situation Dr. Load. Maybe we can work something out and have Ronald assigned to another part of Global Justice.", Dr. Director mentioned.

"Where, out in the boonies of South Africa?", Wade hit the nail on the head without realizing it.

"Well his exact location will be classified Dr. Load, but I'm sure we can work something out.", she smoothed out her tone knowing he had gotten too close to what her plans were for the blond haired member of Team Possible.

"I suppose we'll have to wait until he returns then. You can make the offer in writing to us together.", Wade replied knowing that she was trying to pull a fast one again.

"Um do you know where Miss Possible is? We haven't seen her on any surveillance lately.", she asked.

"Kim is in Japan as far as I know, ma'am. And, just so you know, I'm aware one of your agents threatened to turn her around and fly her back to the States, so I'm sure that you had some of your people watch her go through customs. I also figure you either had someone follow her and they lost her or you tried to put a tracking bug on her and it fell off, otherwise you wouldn't be bothering me right now…So I would suggest that you call the Possibles and see if they've heard from her. Since you are contacting me in this way I can surmise that you know I did get a call from Kim after she arrived and that Dr. Anne Possible asked for the number Kim called from and called her daughter back.", Wade rattled off to the director of Global Justice.

"I thought that it would be easier going through one source."

"And since one of your people threatened Kim and her father you thought you could get around him by having me furnish the information that you need to track Kim right? Sorry Dr. Director but this is one time you're gonna have to face the music. I'm sure that you have the Possible's home number. Now good bye Ma'am, and remember I still have that software in place… Have an nice evening.", Wade cut the connection.

_'I wonder if that one eyed witch has her own cauldron',_ he smiled to himself, _'And broom. And black cat too.'_

XX

_'Damned kid. He knows what we're trying to do.', _the only eye of Betty Director flashed in anger knowing all to well what the Doctors Possible would say,_ 'I'll hold off of contacting the Possibles. Maybe there's another way of doing this.'_

Betty pushed the button on her intercom, "Agent Chum make sure you check with Agent Blouse and get me an update on Kim Possible's communications device."

"Yes Ma'am."

XXXXXX

"Well Kim-san I suppose we should see how well Inushi Tamaru is doing, he should be getting a little fatigued by now.", Yori told the red head as they walked to the larger group.

"Are you sure this is going to be alright?", Kim asked lowly.

"Yes I am sure; now remember you are not to make a sound. I will speak for you. He will simply think that you are another instructor from the school, he must have memorized all of our moves by now and you should be able to get in some good shots. Don't worry he'll be blindfolded by this time.", Yori informed her.

"Isn't that a little unfair Yori?"

"Unfair is him not being completely ready for his test. If we do not it may be partly our responsibility if he fails. Do you want to have that over your head? Now remember from now until the end of the exercise you are no longer Kim Possible teen heroine. You are Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie. I will speak for you. Be prepared to fight this one Kim-san...I mean Warrior Princess Kanoosie.", Yori explained, "Now pull your hood and mask up."

"Right.", Kim...er the Warrior Princess replied.

"And remember he is very good, maybe he is already one of the best fighters in the world. He does not need to see you to fight you. What looks like a disadvantage for him may not be, but his senses must be raised to their maximum."

"If during an instruction or question he bows that means yes, if there's no response that means no or he doesn't understand. Since you do not speak Japanese all verbal communications will be in English. Are you ready Princess Kanoosie?", Yori asked.

"He speaks English?", Kim asked.

"Much better than you speak Japanese.", Yori smiled.

X

Seeing his superior approach Naruma Maturi cried out, _(Cease fighting.)_

The two black clad ninjas backed away from the white clad or what used to be white clad student who was panting lightly.

As Yori and the now unknown person in black arrived she asked, _(How is everyone today?) _

Hearing the responses Yori then turned her attention to the student who had been fighting nearly nonstop for two hours. Noting his blindfold was securely in place she began._ (I am most honored to introduce Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie. She needs a quest undertaken and fulfilled. She has come to us for aid and it would be dishonorable for us to turn her down during her time of need.)_

Hearing the mummer of assent, Yori continued,_ (Providence has brought her to us. Since we are testing one of our students she has consented to let him perform this task instead of the test that he would undertake. Still there seems to be a slight dilemma. She is not assured that the student will be able to secure the object for her family, something she desperately needs recovered from the thieves who stole it in order to avert a war.)_

_(In short the Warrior Princess is less than impressed by you Inushi Tamaru and she wishes to see if you are truly the warrior hero that Sensei has promised. Do you agree to spar with her?), _Yori asked.

Seeing the bow Yori continues in English, "Inushi Tamaru agrees to the match Warrior Princess. Do you also agree?"

Seeing the nod Yori again continues, "Very well all instructions will be in English since the Warrior Princess does not understand Japanese. Tamaru be warned that she is a very good fighter and will attempt to beat you. Do both of you agree to no killing or disabling blows?", Yori asked.

Seeing Kim's nod and Tamaru's bow she continued, "Both combatants agree. Maturi-san please set the hood down over Tamaru's eyes as assurance that his blindfold is not a fake...What is that? (Yori could see Kim pointing to the hood)... Oh you want to see that the hood can't be seen through Princess and you wish to inspect it? Very well.", Yori played it out letting Kim/Kimko place it over her head in confirmation.

After she put it on for a moment Kim/Kimko removed it and gave it back to Maturi. Moments later the hood was secured over the white clad student's head and neck.

"Now you will both continue until I call a point that point must be one that will injure the opponent if not pulled. Do not break any bones or destroy any joints is that understood?", Yori asked sharply and loudly to make sure that the hooded white clad student could hear her instructions.

Seeing the bow and the nod Yori announced, "**FIGHT**!"

Kim, Warrior Princess, silently backed up as quietly as she could and dug her back foot in for traction then waited for the moment when her opponent turned slightly away seemingly unaware of her location.

'_Well I might as well put him down now so I can go and do something else. Well Tamaru or whatever your name is it's only going to hurt for a second.', _she smirked as she started a tumbling run at the now waiting Tamaru.

With the last bounce the cheerleader heroine leapt high into the air. She was aiming to drop an ax kick on the shoulder of her sitting duck opponent. Once she had committed to the technique and only then did the student Tamaru move by twisting his body, trying to spin away. The Princess's right foot slammed down where the shoulder once was. Kimko's foot grazed the back of the hooded fighter with enough force to knock him to the side, causing him to roll away. She never noticed the blue band on his right wrist.

Kimko kept up her momentum and distanced herself from her opponent. _'How did he avoid getting knocked down and out?',_ Kim silently asked herself.

"No point though the Princess has drawn blood.", Yori pointed out as she could see a trace of blood showing through the gi in the back.

_'Dammit I'll bet those burns are bleeding again.',_ Tamaru hissed to himself feeling the burning.

Kimko edged closer to the student who appeared to be distracted with something. _'Now I have him.',_ she laughed to herself as she unleashed a combination of a round house kick followed by a punch.

The hooded one blocked and caught her kick with his left hand, then blocked her punch with his right. He then twisted and forced the Princess to her stomach and he trapped her leg behind her back. He then tapped her in the back of the head with a palm strike.

"Point Tamaru take down and disabling strike to the lower part of the back of the skull.", Yori stated.

Kim/Kimko rolled over once the pressure had been taken off her back. She was surprised to see the hand of her opponent offering to help her up. With a growl she slapped the hand away. The one in white took up a defensive position and waited for the next attack.

Aggravated, Kimko ran at him building up speed for a flying sidekick to his chest when at the last moment he spun out of the way and dropped to the ground. She looked over her shoulder as she flew by the young man to see him get up and mimic her last technique yet stopped short of her and waited.

Kim, a little confused about what happened, began throwing front snap kick and punch combos to back him up, when she overextended with a right hand punch. He blocked, spun and then trapped her hand in place. Spinning quickly again he tapped her with a soft back fist to the temple.

"Point to Tamaru. Knockout blow to the side of the head.", Yori called out.

This time Kimko didn't let him move out of the way. She landed a roundhouse kick to the ribs followed by a spin back kick to almost the same place before she landed a back elbow to her opponent's teeth knocking him down on his back side.

"Point Warrior Princess Kimko.", Yori called out. This time the Princess offered the hooded one a hand which he declined and spun to his feet already in a combat stance waiting for her next onslaught.

Kim/Kimko, her satisfaction from getting those shots in, faded at the close up look of her opponent's uniform, 'I_ wonder how long he's been fighting. Oh man, he's bleeding in the front and the back, and it's soaking through his uniform. How did I do that? What's wrong with him?', _Kimko/Kim now worried.

Seeing her concern Yori voiced, "Inushi Tamaru, are you able to continue?"

The white clad one bowed and reset his stance.

The heroine ran to her left and darted in trying to use the sound of her initial move to confuse her adversary. As she closed the distance he spun out and all the way around, then grabbed her shoulder and swept her leg. Kimko landed hard on her back, momentarily stunning her. Tamaru then crouched down on his left knee, with his right leg to guard his groin, and grabbed her shoulder with his left hand as he yanked her off the ground to meet his incoming right handed punch to her jaw. Instead of knocking the Princess out he held the pose for a moment until he let her back down gently.

"Point Tamaru knockout to the jaw after take-down.", Yori called, then she added, "Point Kanoosie, blood on Tamaru's abdomen and blood on Tamaru's back. Match to Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie five to three."... "Anyone disagree?", Yori challenged.

Noting Kim was a little roughed up Yori then announced, "The Princess wishes to consult with me." Yori motioned for her to follow her some distance away.

"He really couldn't see me?", Kim/Kimko asked.

"Could you see through the hood?", Yori asked.

"No."

"Good when we go back just nod when I tell them at Tamaru is qualified to retrieve the object. Understand?", Yori asked.

She got a nod in return. "Good just like that. You will make a great actress some day.", Yori chuckled, "Then you and I will leave together and go enjoy the baths and a fine dinner. I think you could use a good soak now."

"You're not kidding Yori.", Kim replied.

Yori and 'Kimko' stepped back to the waiting throng. "Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie has made her decision. She graciously will allow the student Inushi Tamaru to undertake this quest even though he is barely qualified to do so. Tamaru go clean up and prepare with nourishment. You will be briefed first by the headmaster for the general information. Immediately afterward I will brief you on the specifics of the mission. You must depart within an hour after the sun is set. Do you understand?", Yori asked.

A simple bow was her answer.

_(Good go tend your wounds and get cleaned up.),_ Yori ordered as she turned and left with the Princess in tow.

Inushi Tamaru was led off by Namura Maturi still blindfolded and hooded. At Maturi's room a medic was already waiting with disinfectant, needle and thread. _(Give him a local and stitch him up.), _Maturi ordered.

_(You idiots, he wasn't completely healed yet. He's torn the skin...What did you do hit him with a baseball bat? It's going to take three times longer for this to heal now.),_ the medic noted the foot imprint over the damaged stitches.

_(Well I hope the normal heal time is only about an hour because that's what we have.),_ the instructor grated not at all happy with the situation either.

_(An hour? He needs three weeks to heal now and that's without doing what you just did with him.)_

_(Well he goes tonight. Too bad Stoppable-san. I hope you do well. Lay down and rest while he finishes I will get you some food.), _the instructor told him.

As he exited he passed Nooni going to his room. _(How is he?), _she asked.

_(Not good, the arrow wound has been torn open as has the skin on those burns. I hope his mission is a cakewalk tonight.),_ though he knew it was going to be anything but.

_(You know better Maturi-san. He must survive though.)_, she told him.

_(Well he didn't need that last part...)_

_(It is needed for their future well being. She must see that he is as capable as she is and that he is totally willing to give himself up for her.),_ Nooni informed him as he went off and she entered the room where the medic was finishing up.

X

Finally fed, somewhat cleaned up and rested, a clean white uniformed Inushi Tamaru was led to Master Sensei's study.

_(That is all my friend Maturi, you have done well in assisting the preparation of Stoppable-san. Thank you for your assistance. You may go to your other duties now.),_ he dismissed the instructor who promptly bowed and left the room.

"Let us speak in English Stoppable-san. You can remove your mask and hood for now." Sensei said as Ron began removed his covering, "As you know this mission is deadly and you are already somewhat worn out. Considering the hazards to your mortal self do you have any papers for me to pass along to your loved ones?"

The hood already pulled back, Ron then peeled off his mask to reveal his face and the several new bruises it had.

"Thank you Master, I have my current Last Will and Testament as well as my wishes for the disposal of my remains. I also have several letters which I would like to be delivered to the following people: My parents, Mr. and Mrs. James Possible, a Monique Jenkins, a Felix Renton, my sister and of course Kimberly Possible.", Ron replied as he ticked off the letters in his mind. "I suppose the one for sis should be kept for a few years since she's still a baby.", Ron told the white haired ninja master as he handed him the letters.

"Maybe that would be wise Stoppable-san. Now before we go further I must say that you have achieved much during your course of study and I am very proud of you. Also, would you like to see Hanna again?", he asked

"Could I? I mean if everything works out it will be alright but we know that sometimes things happen. You know KP always wanted a sister, if anything happens to me at least she'll have that.", Ron smiled.

A few minutes later a nurse carried in a baby. "Boobah.", Ron laughed getting the child's attention, "How are ya doing little intruder?"

Joyfully recognizing him the baby smiled and held out her hands to Ron to be picked up. He took the child from the nurse and held her in his arms rocking her a little.

"You know Stoppable-san I think she does love you.", Sensei told him.

"Yes I know Sensei...You know I've been thinking, if anything does happen to me, could you please keep an eye on Hanna and my folks for me? And you know that KP can't stay out of trouble, she could get hurt if I'm not there..."

"Do not worry Stoppable-san Yamanouchi promises to have your KP's back if you do not survive. We have already made that decision when you decided to become a full ninja. It is all our hope that you will succeed in this endeavor.", Sensei replied.

"Well I know your hopes Sensei, but even if KP and I get together I keep having that recurring vision of her forgetting me and even when she gets to remember everything else she won't remember me.", Ron's voice hitched a little.

"Be that as it may, you still must fulfill your vow Ron-san. Even if she ends up detesting you, your path is clear. She must be protected with all that you have if you survive this test. It is a sacred vow that you made when you were younger and you must accomplish it to the bitter end.", he sternly told his charge.

"Nevertheless, somehow I feel there is a threat to her and the human race that is not far off, and we will need you at that end. As to your visions I do not see any further as you do, so I know not what the long term will hold for you Stoppable-san.", as he put his hand on the American teen's shoulder.

"Well anyway thanks for letting me see sis again Sensei.", Ron replied.

Ron Stoppable, goof and clown to many people, spent the next few minutes talking softly to the raven haired child in his arms. Finally he prepared to hand her back to the nurse with tears in his eyes. "You be good now Hanna, don't cause anyone trouble and I'll see you in little while.", he whispered to the baby as the nurse came for her.

"We have one more thing to go over Stoppable-san...You see it is too easy for you to draw on the power. Tonight's test is on your ninja skills not the MMP, so I cannot let you draw upon them. Innocents could be hurt if you get injured.", Sensei told him as the nurse and child left the room.

"How do I make sure that I can't draw on them? I know the dangers.", Ron observed.

Sensei held out a vial, "Drink this. It will block you from using the MMP until after you receive the antidote which I also have.", the ninja master explained.

Ron took the vial and without hesitation downed the contents.

"Now place the Lotus Blade on its stand.", Sensei informed him, "But first make it change forms. That way when you can't make it go from Katana to something else we are sure the drug is working."

"Yes Sensei.", Ron began to concentrate and the wrist band became the sword then it became a shield. It changed three more times once becoming an ax. Finally Ron couldn't make his weapon respond, "It's a good thing that Monkey Fist doesn't have that stuff he could really mess me up."

"Good Stoppable-san, Yori-san will be in shortly to give you the details of your mission, good luck to you.", the older man stated as he bowed.

Hearing a knock he turned. _(Please enter.),_ Sensei called.

_(It is time Sensei.), _Yori stood at the door.

"Ah yes it is. Stoppable-san, you have done well here and I am truly proud of you. Good luck tonight and try to be safe, the hopes and good wishes of the entire school go with you during your trial. Go and perform your trial with honor.", the old ninja master told the white clad student.

Ron cleared his throat and bowed, "Sensei I know that when I got here the first time I was a total klutz and a jerk. I want to thank you and the rest of Yamanouchi for stopping me from taking the dark path I was on and turning me in a positive direction, giving me the chance to make me into someone better than I was. And thank you for offering to look out after my family and KP if I don't survive."

"It is the least we can do. Farewell Stoppable-san.", Sensei bowed and left the room.

XX

_Earlier, at the baths:_

Yori and Kim decided to go to the baths before dinner since it was relatively early. "Kim-san do you truly love Ron-san?", Yori asked.

"Y...Yes I think I do...No that's not right, I know I do. Right now I'm just worried and ansty about seeing him again. I think the first thing I'm going to do is drag him off somewhere so that we can have a little talk.", Kim replied.

"Ah that is good, you must have some good stories to tell him about what is happening back in Middleton USA.", Yori replied.

"Yeah there are some things going on, but I just want to get him alone for a few minutes so that we can conduct business.", Kim replied.

"I see.", Yori said, then chuckled, "I told you Kim-san that you would enjoy the baths. You are taking to it like an otter to water.", Yori smiled while wondering what that 'business' might be.

"That's duck to water and yes I am, after Ron returns I'd like to check out the coed bath with him.", Kim blushed and giggled lightly, "I almost think that would be the perfect place to have that business meeting."

"Ah but I have told you that they are for couples Kim-san.", Yori reminded her.

"Uh yeah I know, I was hoping after our talk Ron and I would be a couple.", Kim replied.

Yori looked at her companion, _'Maybe she is ready for him.'_

After the relaxing bath both women dressed again in black gi's and made their way in the late afternoon to the dining hall.

Kim was picking at the food on her tray. "What is wrong Kim-san?", Yori asked.

"What was wrong with that That Tamaru guy? I've never seen someone bleed from a kick there before.", Kim said.

"He was injured by an arrow during a previous encounter.", Yori frowned not happy about the situation either, "You must have simply reopened that old wound."

"You are having him do this test while he's already injured?", Kim gaped in astonishment.

"Yes Tamaru must learn to deal with injuries and pain. He is being pushed beyond his limits.", Yori explained.

"He deals with pain and injuries very well Yori, I can tell you that. But what is he doing right now?", the red head asked, now very concerned.

"By now he should be enroute to the briefing by Master Toshimaru-sensei. That should last nearly a half hour; then I will brief him on the particulars of the mission, and next test and provide him with the necessary information to complete his task to pass his test. Afterward he will go back to his room, change and gather the equipment he will take with him. If he succeeds he will present the item to you. So until he either passes or fails we must stay close to the school, but he must be done in forty-eight hours or he automatically fails and is expelled from Yamanouchi.", Yori explained.

"Who is this master?", Kim now asked now feeling the importance of what she had just heard.

"Master Toshimaru-Sensei is the Headmaster of Yamanouchi...he is commonly called Sensei or Master Sensei, and is the genetic heir of the builder of this school some fifteen hundred years ago. The original Lord Toshimaru was a great and honored fighter for justice of many who had no one else to turn to."

Looking at Kim, "He was much like yourself Kim-san.", at which the red head blushed.

"It is rumored that he carved this school out of this very mountain by himself with a weapon he possessed which he could make change shapes; the Lotus Blade. A weapon that only the Master of the Lotus Blade can control in that way."

"Yet, as he got older students came to him to be enlightened and to train in Tai Shing Pek Kwar or Monkey Kung Fu. He eventually understood that not all were gifted in the ability to study the art and so he helped to develop other arts to fit their needs.", Yori paused.

"So originally this was just a martial arts school, but it focused on spiritual things instead of the physical skills for he understood that was the true way of the warrior. Sometime later a Headmaster decided that maybe fighting wasn't the only way to 'fix' problems and he developed the cultural exchange program that Stoppable-san now enjoys.", Yori explained.

"Now the modern Yamanouchi school has a complete curriculum meant to challenge and prepare the students here for the real world in which they in time must return to.", Yori finished.

"You know I think I recently saw a sword that changed shapes like you described, only Ron had it.", Kim told Yori, a memory coming to her.

"You must have been imagining things Kim-san. Only the Chosen One has that ability. So you must have been seeing things.", Yori replied with a smile, then noticed another instructor walk towards their table.

"But I'm sure that..."

"Are you saying that Ron-san is the Chosen One Kim-san?", Yori giggled.

_(Yorishi-san, it is time to brief Inushi Tamaru on his mission.),_ the male bowed.

Yori nodded to the other and told Kim, "Kim-san it is time that I brief the student Tamaru. Kumura here will stay with you until I return. Don't worry he speaks English."

"Can I go with you? I'd like to watch.", Kim offered.

"No, it would best that you do not, I do not want to distract him at this point, but thank you for your generous offer.", Yori replied with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you Yori, I guess I'll wait here then.", Kim replied.

"You know it is too nice of an evening to stay in the dining hall why don't you go for a walk with Kumura. I will meet you back here in an hour.", Yori suggested.

"That's a better idea thanks, I'll see you in a while Yori.", Kim replied with a smile.

"Miss Possible it is my pleasure to meet you. I have heard many good things about you from Stoppable-san.", Ashuni Kumura said as he bowed to her.

"The pleasure is all mine, but have you seen Ron lately?", Kim asked as she bowed back.

"N...no I haven't, I have heard he is on a trip and will be back soon...Now, have you been up on the walls yet?", he asked in an attempt to divert further questions.

"Uh no today was my first day here.", the red head replied.

"Then you must see them firsthand, this is a good time of day just before the twilight. Come with me and you will see another reason Stoppable-san loves it here at Yamanouchi.", he smiled following his orders.

XX

"Inushi-san here is the map and plan.", Yori started, laying out the prints on the table.

"The object is in a small box, there is another one just like it in your gear. Make sure you switch them because we are sure that the object rests on a limit switch and once the weight is removed we think that an alarm will sound.", Yori stated pointing at a portion of the print.

"So the room it is held in is on the top floor. Is that a sky light?", he asked.

"Yes it is. There are guards at all doors and pressure sensitive sensors throughout the room, and there is a laser grid."

Looking further at the prints, "We think the only way in is through the skylight. However there may be guards on the roof and you need to be aware that they may be armed with firearms and are authorized to use them to stop anyone from removing the _'item'. _Now the guards are allowed to use deadly force to stop you...you are banned from such efforts as this is a test.", Yori reminded him.

"Right and I return the item to..."

Yori cut him off, "You return the item to Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie at the small teahouse no later than forty-eight hours after this briefing is over. I will be there with her, so mind your manners. If you succeed then I will give you the pass code which is inserted into the first aid pouch on your infiltration gi...Make sure you destroy it after memorizing it."

Pointing at some containers, "There are three tubes of instant bandage included as well as a small water supply. Remember, this is a battle garment, so make sure that you wear the under garments as well since they will help keep you from bleeding out if you get shot or cut. You already know how to use the rest of the equipment."

"Thank you Yori for all the hard work that you have put in on my behalf. I promise I will accomplish this mission or die trying.", Ron bowed.

"Go now the clock is ticking Ron-san and good luck, return to Maturi-san's abode and ready your gear, it is already waiting for you. He will guard the door while you prepare. Remember you have only forty-eight hours.", Yori bowed, holding back tears.

Ron Stoppable's face disappeared as he pulled his mask back on and masked visage of Inushi Tamaru IX took his place as he exited Master Sensei's study.

_'Goodbye my friend and thank you for saving my life.', _Yori tears now fell as she wept for the American teen.

XXXX

More of the dangling each away from each other still to come with Kim and Ron, even in plain site of each other too, LOL! Ron's away on his final quest for this year at Ninja High and Kim's being brought up to speed about the legend and lore of Yamanouchi. A little background can go a long way.

GJ's still up to tricks to draw Kim and Wade into their little group, while freezing Ron out. Wade's answer should have put Betty off, but well, you'll see. Later…

And now the legal stuff, it keeps the Mouse Eared Lawyers off our backs and out of our wallets. Kim Possible and all their friends and locales are the property of Disney and we only are writing this for our own enjoyment, no money to be made 'cause we ain't charging our time and energy spent on this.

All others are the property of who they are or those who created them…


	27. Chapter 27

Out There, In Here

**Once again, shout outs to the following for their comments or for tagging the tale with a Fave or an Alert: readerjunkie, kaitlynchosenisme, Writer Sage, Man of Faith, whitem, Enterprise-CV6, Pavelius, Jimmy1201 and pmasterr2003! Thanks to one and all!**

**Last chapter, Kim awoke to learn more of the existence of the Ninja and is still gathering just how serious studying to become one is taken, especially at Yamanouchi. Wade's had the last showdown with Betty over the disposition of each member of Team Possible, and Kim's location in Japan. But this ain't over yet..**

**Kim gets a little training while waiting for Ron and takes part in a little ninja cosplay, complete with a controlled martial arts fracas with one of the 'students' while biding her time. Damage given and pride wounded, Kim takes note of the marks of battle with the 'student'. File it away for further reference Kimmie, file it away.**

**Ron, on the other hand, preps for his last exam. Wounds bound, goodbyes said, and paperwork filed just in case, Inushi leaves, sans-MMP, for what comes on this short journey of pain, the unknown and enlightenment. As Kim's heart is once again questioned of her feelings for Ron.**

**And you can learn how this begins to turn out when you start reading…**

Chapter 27

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

In the glow of the soft light of oil lanterns, Kim turned from the fading sunset to her guide, "Ashuni? Could you please tell me more about Ron? Except for our time in that cave I really haven't seen him much.", her eyes glistening.

"Ah...what can I say about him, Possible-san? I know he talked about you all the time; it seemed he worshiped the ground you walked on. In time he became reserved regarding his emotions of you, but at the same time he was troubled… Forgive me for not explaining further, I do not know what you know, or have been made aware of so I know not what more I could say to you about this."

"It's ok Ashuni, Yori's explained quite a bit about Ron, the school and how he was asked to come here as an exchange student a couple of weeks after I ….uh…disappeared. My friends back in America also told me how broken he appeared to them.", Kim faltered.

Looking off, "I remember Stoppable-san was...he appeared to be abandoned and lost. He seemed to have been on some kind of emotional rampage and may have been a bit mentally unstable.", he frowned at the memory.

Then levelly at Kim, "Normally our exchange program is for only a week, however the members of the council decided since he spent so much of the week traveling here and the slow progress he made after his arrival, Stoppable-san was offered the opportunity to stay for a month."

A sigh, "By the end of that time he was truly beginning to make great strides in overcoming his grief at your loss. At the time he was sure that you had preceded him into the afterlife and he was coming to terms with it."

Kim's breath hitched, "Yes I know Ashuni and I'm sorry I put Ron through all that. If I would have just listened to him and Wade that night, I wouldn't have caused him so much grief.", her eyes glistened as her breath hitched.

At his raised eyebrow, "I had heard that Stoppable-san was your friend, but it sounds like he's much more than a friend to you now. Is that correct?"

Nodding while composing herself, "At..(hic)..the time Ron was my best friend and confidant.. I could tell him things that ...well...I just couldn't tell anyone else including Monique, my best friend girl friend, and my Mother. Back then I would tell him about my dates with 'hot' guys and ask his opinion of them but I didn't know how much it hurt him. I wish I could undo all that...I came here to see if it was possible."

"A second chance, perhaps?", Ashuni asked.

"Yeah, a second chance, if he will give me one.", Kim softly answered and was quiet for several moments.

Then looking around the school and the view from their wall, "You know, it is beautiful here, I can see why Ron loves it so.", Kim said as the twilight's glow began to wane.

A student in white approached. "Miss Possible?", the youngster asked in English bowing to both.

"Yes.", Kim replied, bowing back.

"Yorishi-sensei has instructed me to give to you that she will be a while longer yet. Do you wish to remain on the walls or return to the dining hall?", the student asked.

"I would like to stay for a while longer if that's alright.", the red headed teen replied.

Kumura told her and the student, "I will stay with Miss Possible until she decides to return to the hall. Please relay this to Yori-san."

"Hai Kumura-san.", the student bowed and left.

Shortly their slow wanderings lead to the gate closest to them where they watched the comings and goings when Kim paused as she seemed to recognize something. Pointing she said, "That one looks familiar Ashuni. Who is the one walking with the shorter man?", as they watched them bow and then hug each other before the taller one turned and walked out the gate into the woods.

"Ah that is Inushi Tamaru, the one you sparred today, and Hirotaka. Tamaru has just left for his test and Hirotaka escorted him out the gate. Hirotaka is his good friend and after events from earlier this year they are closer than brothers.", Kumura confided.

"Oh what happened?", Kim asked.

The instructor paused to collect his thoughts so not to give too much away. "Inushi-san, Hirotaka-san and Yori-san were on a mission against some Yakuza. One of them shot Yori-san and Inushi-san saved her life and Hirotaka-san is the betrothed of Yori-san.", he explained.

"Yakuza?...Saved her?... Betrothed?..Ok I'm coming back to the other topics in your explanation, but how did he save her life?", Kim rallied in confusion, "When she met me a few days ago she didn't seem to have suffered anything seriously recently; she must not have been hurt too badly.", remembering the phone conversation a few days before at the Bueno Nacho in Middleton.

"I do not know how he did so, but she was dying from mortal wounds. Tamaru somehow was able to keep her alive till they were extracted from the area.", he replied, as Kim gasped in shock.

Incredulously, she asked, "How was he able to do that? Is he a physician?"

"I do not believe he is so, he is much too young to be a doctor.", he said.

Then looking in the direction of the forest Tamaru walked into, "There is something about him that makes him different. He can do things others cannot, which is why he has been pushed _so_ hard. Though he has only trained here two or three years, he is undertaking a lethal test most students will not be allowed to attempt until they have had no less than ten years of training here…"

Turning to Kim, "As I have said, there is something _different_ about him; some people know, but it is a secret maintained within the walls of Yamanouchi.", he explained.

"I'm no fan of secrets, but for now I'll hold off from prying further into yours, yet I have so many more questions to ask about all of this. But I am totally in the dark about one thing: What is Yakuza?", Kim asked as she tucked away all the information Kumura just gave her; frightened at the thought of 'lethal test'.

"They are, in America, what you would call mobsters; and here they are quite widespread in their reach. Tamaru was on a training exercise when he came upon a threat they posed and called for help. He gained great honor for his actions during that event, so much so, that should Inushi Tamaru perish in this test his name will be held reverently and no one will be able to use it for another hundred years.", the ninja instructor told her.

"What do you mean 'not use'?", Kim asked in confusion.

"All ninja students have a ninja name Kim-san. It is not the name that they are known by in their villages or family. This is to keep those family members safe from reprisals."

Kim nodded, "Secret identity; I understand."

"Hai.", Kumura responded.

Looking towards the forest, "That Inushi Tamaru is the ninth person to use the name here. Inushi the First sacrificed himself to keep his comrades safe while they were being pursued by a rampaging warlord. Many of his ninja brethren were wounded and injured, and if the story is true they were prepared to die at the warlord's hands.", he said as Kim's brow furrowed in concern. "To make sure they got away the first Tamaru charged the warlord's men by himself, fully understanding he would not survive."

"Later, after the battle, Yamanouchi sent out a search party for him...Among the dead of the warlord's broken army, they found a sword arm, a bloody, broken sword still gripped in its hand.", Kim blanched at the image Kumura described. "It was a solitary act of bravery against overwhelming odds which saved the lives of so many."

Kumura paused in reverence, and then continued. "Upon entry to the ninja course, new students are given their names after the Masters have read the scrolls regarding the student. If the reason is significant enough, the name of a hero is given to the student. Once a name has been chosen for that student it cannot be used by another ninja or student until the current one given that name perishes. If in the course of his or her service as a ninja they die with superior honor and courage, no one else is allowed to be given that name for a hundred years.", Kumura explained.

"Wow that is some tradition, but given what kind of life is expected of Yamanouchi's graduates, I can see how it came to be.", Kim realized.

Then looking to her escort, "And I'm sure many who have come here may be looking for a better life than the one they came from. No matter how harsh their future may be. Yori told me that many students here are not wealthy. I suppose it is one way to make your way in the world.", the teen heroine surmised.

"That is true; if I hadn't been able to come here I don't know what my family would have done. I was the youngest of five children and there was no money to put me through school after my Grandmother got sick.", Kumura solemnly told her.

"A bit harsh of a decision, I'd say.", Kim replied in concern.

Kumura, turning the conversation away from his personal life, "Yes it was, but in the case of the latest Inushi, his path here was different from most that come to this school, his coming here later than all who study this existence. His life was so much not that of the ninja that it was something he had to be immersed in, quite suddenly in fact, to get this far."

"I see, but how did he get up to speed so quickly if he was so far behind everyone else upon his arrival?", Kim asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Much of his quick acclimation came from the secret surrounding him here at Yamanouchi, the rest from help he received from friends he made upon his arrival. In fact, from the very first day he had been very good friends with Yori-san and, later, Hirotaka-san. Even more so since their last mission together."

"Well be that as it may, I'm quite surprised at what you've said about Yori and Hirotaka; I thought that Yori was pursuing Ron. At least that's what she alluded to back in Middleton.", Kim informed him.

"You must be mistaken Miss Possible-san, Yori-san and Hirotaka-san have been betrothed for over two years, and they soon plan to wed.", Kumura confided, "However there are several other girls who would very much like to persuade Ron-san to stay at Yamanouchi for the rest of his life. I've heard stories of two who followed him into the student baths one night to offer themselves to him." Kim's jaw dropped.

Her temper rising as quickly as the furious flush in her face, "What happened?", she growled, her eyes glinting in the lamp light.

"As I recall he was very unhappy with each young 'lady' and berated them for their actions. When they confessed their affections for him he told them to look elsewhere for someone to give their hearts...and other attributes to, he was already committed to a young woman."

"He did?", Kim squeaked, flabbergasted at this revelation, wondering if she was too late.

"Yes he did, but he also revealed that she did not have the same affections for him and that he would rather remain her best friend than not have her in his life.", Kim's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide upon hearing this.

"Kim-san,", Kumura looked pointedly at her, "he has given up the chance to find Heaven on Earth with two beautiful young women just to stay best friends with another. He is either very stupid or very loyal. Which do you think is the case?"

Wilting under his gaze, "I..I..don't know, but I hope to find out soon Ashuni.", Kim shakily replied, then regrouped. "I think I've had enough on the walls tonight, can we see if we can find Yori?", Kim asked, now in need of time to process what she'd heard so far, about Ron and so much more.

"Yes I think it is a good time to go in anyway, because it looks to rain soon and at this altitude the temperature will cool down very quickly. And if I remember Stoppable-san correctly he said that you absolutely hate being cold.", he replied as he turned to walk down the ancient stone stairs behind the battlements.

With a wistful smile and a spark of hope in her heart, Kim followed Kumura, her steps lighter than they had been earlier.

A few minutes later Kim and Kumura found Yori with Hirotaka.

Kim noted the way her hostess tenderly held onto the young man she had seen Tamaru with a short while before._ 'Well Kumura said Yori was engaged to him so I guess that seeing this is not out of the question.'_

Kumura bowed and spoke first,_ (Yorishi-san, Hirotaka-san I bring Miss Possible back from the walls.)_

_(Thank you my friend. Have a pleasant evening.),_ Yori replied as she bowed in return.

"Kim-san did you enjoy the view?", Yori asked as Hirotaka bowed and began to walk away.

"Yes, and please, Sir, would you stay for a moment?", Kim asked, halting Hiro.

"Yes please Hiro-kun. Kim-san has questions I believe.", Yori requested.

"Could we go someplace quiet to talk?", Kim asked.

Yori glanced at her fiancée who nodded, "Yes that is a wise idea. Please follow me."

Kim followed the pair to the quiet rock garden that she and Yori had visited earlier. At this time of night it looked much different in the light of the oil lamps. "Please sit.", Yori motioned.

Kim sat on one bench while Yori and Hirotaka sat close together on another one facing her.

Quietly the red head gazed at Yori and Hirotaka before she took a breath, "You played me Yori, I know you played me back in Middleton, the question is why?", Kim asked in a low voice, "Did you do it to get me out of the way for a take over the world thing?"

"Kim-san I...we did not do that for your guessed purpose. If you don't believe me call your tech person Wade. I have heard he has the world wired. So he should be able to make you aware of any treachery in that manner.", Yori urged.

Kim pulled out Yori's cell phone and dialed the memorized number, "Hello, Wade here.", a familiar voice came through the receiver, "I know from the number this is Yori's phone so either she or Kim Possible is calling."

"It's me Wade, how are you doing?", Kim asked.

"Doing good Kim, I have the data out of your suit and am making a couple of upgrades to the software. Later in the week I'll have a Wade-bot install that thing we talked about.", he replied.

"That's good to know Wade. How did the results turn out?", Kim asked.

"I really want the energy shield to come up faster. If it had been any slower you could have gotten hurt in the original blast. I should have it done by the time you return. Now that that's out of the way, have you seen Ron yet?"

"No he's still on that field trip somewhere and now they're saying that he might be gone another day because of flooding.", she told him.

"Hang on...yeah I can see that. I'm pulling up weather reports for the last couple of weeks and they have had a lot of rain.", Wade informed her.

"Any activity on the site Wade?", Kim inquired.

"Hardly anything, maybe a cat stuck in a tree, but for some reason the villains are laying low. It's like they all took the summer off.", the African-American genius replied, "We haven't seen anything like this since you started fighting these guys."

"That slow, huh?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, and after you disappeared only the Seniors backed off. The old man sent a message to the site saying that without you to fight with it wasn't worth it. Everyone else was active except Drakken and Shego...GJ had them locked up. And as far as I know since their recapture a couple months ago they are still locked up."

"Thanks Wade, but have you heard anything else?", Kim asked.

"Sure haven't, but if I do I'll call you. Oh, and I talked to your Dad and he told me that since your Mom had been able to call you, I should be able to.", Wade told her with confidence, then remembered, "But now that you asked there is one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Dr. Director called me again and wanted to know if I had a location on you, and she also wanted you and me to take the tour of GJ. I reminded her that I had no ambitions of joining Global Justice without Ron and I told her that you were of the same opinion." Wade paused, "I'm sorry if I spoke up for you Kim, but I wanted to nip it in the bud so to speak."

"No, I'm glad you did thanks. Then what happened?", Kim asked.

Wade continued, "Then Betty told me that they thought that they could find something for Ron...That 'something for Ron' had me suspicious and I called her on it. From her reaction, I've got to believe she's got it out for Ron and wants to break you and him up. For whatever reason, I don't know, but that's just me saying that. Other than that, that's all from this end, so I'll let you go...", as he began to sign off with her.

"Wait Wade don't disconnect yet. You're right; there is something up Dr. Director's sleeve, and like you I just can't figure out what that might be…. But if she calls again, and I know you're recording this Wade, you can play this part of the conversation to her: 'I have no intention of joining Global Justice **unless** Ronald Dean Stoppable **and** Dr. Wade Load are my teammates and we work together all the time'.", Kim recited into the phone.

"Thank you Kim, I appreciate this more than you know. So bye for now, and if ya need anything give me a call. If something comes up I'll give you a call.", the genius told her as he shut down.

"Thanks Wade you rock.", Kim replied just before Wade ended the call.

"OK so you aren't trying to take over the world, and I just found out that you two are engaged. Now onto business, Yori why did you try to make me believe that you had romantic intentions for Ron?", Kim lightly growled.

"There are several reasons Kim-san: First, I know that Ron-san has been lonely for your company and the reports we've received mentioned that you are lonely for him."

Kim interrupted, "You've been spying on me!" Her face totally flushed in outrage, fists clenched.

Holding up a hand, "Yes Kim-san, it was a benign reconnaissance and we had our reasons, but that is a discussion for another day. I promise.", Yori replied.

At Kim's terse nod, "Second, this was a way for you two to have some time together before your school year started. Third, there _are_girls here who _do_ have romantic intentions towards Ron-san and we wanted to keep him focused on you and not be distracted by others. Fourth, this field trip he is on is not quite as we have first stated."

At Kim's attempt to question her on _that_ topic, "I cannot answer any questions about the trip until he returns. That being said I have every confidence that he will be extremely pleased to see you again, but at the very least he will be emotionally drained.", Yori explained.

"This doesn't sound like a field trip to me. What's going on here?", Kim asked becoming worried now.

"We cannot explain until it is over and this is something that only Stoppable-san can do. It is best that we keep our thoughts on him right now.", Hirotaka told them.

"You're the guy that was sitting next to the older gentleman on the plane, aren't you?", Kim asked, finally recognizing Hirotaka in the light.

"Yes."

"And you were in Middleton as well?", the red head asked again probing for answers.

"Yes I was. And before you ask, my name is Hirotaka Takana VI and I am also a ninja.", he told her.

"So that is not your real name then?", Kim inquired.

"Not the one I was born with, no.", Hiro smiled tightly.

"And Yori is as well.", Kim continued.

"That goes without saying Kim-san. I am Yorisihi Himishu II.", she replied, "I am the Granddaughter of the Headmaster, and I am known by many names, but the shortened one most associate with me is Yori-san."

"How old are the two of you?", Kim asked.

"We both have passed our nineteenth year.", Yori replied.

"And you're engaged?"

"That is correct Kim-san.", Hirotaka replied.

"I heard that you had been shot earlier this year Yori. What happened?"

"We were on a mission to support a student. He was on a training exercise when he came across some disturbing news that some nefarious group had penetrated one of our training areas.", Yori explained.

"Yakuza?", Kim blurted. Then to the mildly surprised looks, "Well Ashuni mentioned them when I asked about that mission."

"Yes they were Yakuza, but the exercise is still classified, with Yamanouchi and with the Government as well so we can't discuss what the reasons were that it happened. During a fight with some of their gangsters I had been shot and the student was able to save my life.", Yori informed her.

"How did he do that?"

"I cannot reveal that information Kim-san, it is a security hazard as well.", Yori replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because that information is a closely guarded secret of Yamanouchi that cannot yet be explained to you. In time you may learn of this, but as of yet we cannot say more to you.", Yori replied, her face solemn.

"Ok, I understand, I'll back off for now. But I've been told enough to figure out that the young man I sparred against this afternoon was the same one who saved your life. And you let him go out on this hard test knowing that he was injured and that it may endanger him!", Kim ranted.

"Yes."

"What's the matter with you people? Don't you care about him?", Kim gritted her teeth.

"We care more than you can ever realize Kim-san. Inushi Tamaru IX was given his name because he shares the same ideals as the original. Also, the scrolls recognize him as the Chosen One and a wielder of great powers. It is said that he will become a great hero not just for Yamanouchi but mankind, so he must be pushed to the extreme to be made ready for his final task.", Hiro explained.

"What is that task?", Kim asked fearing she was now in something over her head.

"We do not know, all we know is that it is a threat from far away.", Yori frowned.

Exasperated, "I just don't know what to make of all this Yori. I'm somehow getting this feeling it's as if my being here while waiting for Ron and this Tamaru guy all seem to be tied together or something." Kim said, grasping at straws as she suddenly observed them both briefly tense up.

"That may be revealed later Kim-san. I am not at liberty to say any more until the Headmaster allows me, so for now, please let us go to the small tea house for some hot tea.", Yori suggested in concealed relief, "It will be chilly tonight with the rain coming later."

"And it will be a long night as well since we have to monitor the situation room.", Hiro told Kim.

"Situation room? What for?", the red head inquired.

"It is a secure room here where we will watch and listen for mission updates from Tamaru's mission. In the event he hits the target, which could happen at anytime, we will wait until the first reports come in, then we will watch the replay from security footage taken at the site. We have communication with the guards at the fortress, and all they know is to protect and guard the package. They do not know when Tamaru will try and penetrate their security, but when he does they will respond as a good security unit should.", Yori told her.

"When are you going to start monitoring?", Kim asked.

"In a few hours, but we will get some rest first. One of the other instructors is watching until one of us relieves him at midnight. From then on one of the Senior Instructors will stand watch with a Master on call to alert them of any occurrences.", Yori explained.

"Now Kim-san we may come for you at anytime within the next forty-seven hours to receive the package, so be prepared to come to us at a moment's notice.", Yori continued.

"I'll be ready.", Kim replied.

"I highly doubt if he will be here before first light. I fully expect Tamaru tomorrow night instead.", Hirotaka told her.

"Well maybe I can see Ron if he gets in before then.", Kim sighed in the hope the blond headed young man with large ears wouldn't make her wait too much longer.

"Maybe you will, and we will contact you when we know more Kim-san, but right now we have to get some rest so that we will be sharp when the action starts.", Yori replied.

"Maybe that is a smart thing to do.", Kim smiled thinly.

XXX

_On the mission:_

Silently a shadow in the vague form of a man moved through the woods to the walled building in the distance. Pausing briefly to take a GPS reading, his thoughts turned to the previous tests of his ninja skills to gain clandestine rides prior to this moment.

'_Not Midnight yet, making good time. Hitching rides on those two trucks really helped me get here pretty quickly, especially the one going up this mountain. Those ninja skills really came in handy, that's for sure.'_

Then looking around to be sure of his surroundings, _'Ok, break's over, got to be careful now. Things are about to go intense from here on out.'_, as he slipped past the first of many sensors.

After nearly an hour of careful reconnaissance, he stopped at the edge of a rapidly flowing rain swollen stream, now the size of a small river at flood stage. Observing the stream he shuddered, knowing he may have to face this obstacle before this exercise was over.

Flitting from tree to tree he finally saw the small bridge that he would use to get to his goal. By now the rain had started again making everything shine almost eerily in what little light was available. Securing his pack tighter to his body Tamaru partially climbed down the slippery bank and made his way to the stone bridge.

XXXXX

_The Possible Homestead:_

"Well you sure tuckered the boys out.", Anne Possible remarked as she looked over her husband for ticks. Seeing none she proceeded to work on the hook sticking out of his left forearm.

"Now how did this happen again?", she frowned.

"Brett was practicing his casting when his brother goosed him as he let fly. I guess he thought that he caught a big one and yanked back and set the hook." Anne grimaced at the mental image.

"That was right before we came home, but by then I was pretty fed up with them.", James said.

"Oh? How so?", Anne asked.

"Well last night they tossed a gasoline filled balloon in the fire, causing the burns you've treated and burned down the tent in the explosion.", he recounted with a laugh. "And of course there were the ten million bug bites we got from the lack of said tent."

"Well you've earned your reward, tonight you can take us to J.P. Bearymore's. That ought to finish off Jim and Tim till morning, and then I'll take care of you. Now go shower because you reek.", Anne admonished him, "I'll tell the boys to get cleaned up too."

"Yes Ma'am.", James smiled knowing that he had done good.

XX

_Bueno Nacho (the main joint):_

"OK who's in on the pool?", Tara called out to her cohorts in plunder.

"Gimme ten bucks on they've done it _before_ they get back.", said Monique, laughing at Crystal's and Jessica's dual flinches.

"Oh come _on_!", Bonnie scolded, "Possible is way too big of a prude and while Ron's better at figuring things out, he probably won't have a clue until he gets with a _real_ woman. So I'm saying a month after they get back."

"Oh? And who's offering to show him the way?", Monique smirked.

"Look! Look, little Bonnie is _blushing_? Oh Bon-Bon were you thinking about offering _your_ expert services?", Liz laughed.

"Shut up Miss Orange Hair.", Bonnie snapped completely red now.

"It's all natural and I can prove _it_.", Liz shot back.

"What about you Crystal? You know that you've lost the big one. You can always get lucky and make some cash as a consolation.", Tara tempted her.

"Or lose my ass again.", she frumped. "OK give me ten on they perform the act for the first time in the tree house the night they get back.", Crystal groaned.

"How about you Jessica?", Tara asked.

"Mile High Club on the return trip.", she grunted guessing the two would find a way somehow.

"Ok, who all is in?", Bonnie asked finally losing her blush.

"Well I asked Mr. Barkin...He sorta blew up at me. Something about sick and wrong. I asked Mrs. Possible, she wanted two weeks after they returned and the kicker of a ring of some sort. I then asked Mr. Possible and he turned real pale for some reason.", Tara began to tick off those she had talked to.

Monique cut in, "Tara were you trying to give Mr. Possible a heart attack?"

"Uh, no, I...Oooohhhh!…I see what you mean...OH hi Josh!", Tara's stumble forgotten as the artist entered the restaurant.

"Honey you want in on the 'When Kim and Ron do it for the first time' pool?", Tara asked her boyfriend.

Looking up, the artist put his hand to his chin and thought for a second...

"Put me down for fifty… Kim and Ron get hitched in a quiet tea ceremony..in Japan..attended by their families… And maybe one or two of us who are sworn to secrecy.", Josh mused before lowering his gaze to see every jaw in the immediate vicinity drop.

Regrouping before the others, Bonnie furiously blurted, "_What_! How in the world did you come up with that?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but after thinking about what would be the weirdest thing that could happen? And since Kim and Ron **are** there, I thought I'd take a stab at it."

"I cry foul Tara, your boyfriend knows something!", Liz shouted.

"I don't **know** anything Liz; I'm just trying to think about what **could** happen. Look we know that Ron's in love with Kim. She knows...either that or she's had her head in the sand...God knows I've tried to clue her in.", Josh looked to the ceiling and shook his head.

Again looking to the girls surrounding him, "And Kim is having feelings for Ron too. Now here they are in Japan at a school, probably staying in either a dorm or an apartment, with damn little adult supervision...What do_you_ think could happen? Heck she might even be having a kid by the end of school if everything works out.", Josh ticked it off on his hand.

The girls all just looked at each other and a couple pulled out their cell phones to check the calendars.

Monique called out, "Well if she is we should have an idea by prom, 'cause she'll be going in a maternity top by then."

"Crap, you mean we might have lost our Captain...Again?", Liz groaned as her forehead thunked down on the table. "Ow!", she cried then held her head in pain.

Tara calmed them down, "Now this is **just **speculation. We don't **know** that anything has happened yet, that's why we're taking up a pool."

"Well I guess since it's not too bad other than losing the Captain of the Squad to a hopeful..", Monique looked around, "OK _possible_ baby for Kim and Ron. This could really work out in a fun kind of way; just think of Mr. Barkin telling Ron and Kim that they can't at least hug or kiss if she's in the family way. I think it's a win-win in my book.", Monique smiled, "Maybe I can be the Godmother."

"But Ron's Jewish.", Bonnie stated.

"And Kim isn't.", Monique countered as everybody turned to look at Josh.

"Don't look at me guys. I have no intention of being a Godfather at the age of eighteen, but I wonder what Felix just may think about that?", Josh chuckled in awe at just how fast the girls could go off on a tangent.

XX

_The Load home:_

_'Almost done here.'_, Wade said before turning away from his project to consider the other thing on his mind,_ 'Now, I wonder just how far above the law Global Justice really is?_ Then in realization, _'Maybe I'd better warn the Possibles that Betts in on the loose again.'_

Wade put his headset on and punched a button on the control pad attached to his belt.

"Hello, Anne Possible speaking.", sang out over the connection.

"Ma'am this is Wade, I'm just calling to let you know I talked to Kim a while ago.", Wade announced.

"Hi Wade, good to hear from you.", Anne cut in, "So you talked to Kimmie? How's she doing and has she met up with Ron yet?"

"Well she's doing fine from what I can gather talking to her, and no, so far Ron is still out on that field trip he was on when Kim arrived in Japan.", Wade replied.

"Oh, so what did you and she talk about when you had her on the phone?"

"Well besides her trip, the testing on our project and Ron not being there when she arrived, we talked about a recent conversation I had with Dr. Director at Global Justice. It seems they still want just her and me to take that tour of their facilities.", Wade recounted.

An exasperated breath came from the other end of the line, "That woman _still_ wants to leave Ron out in the cold after all the things he did for them and everyone else and only recruit the two of you?"

"Yes Ma'am, apparently so, but I told Dr. Director, for the both of us, in no uncertain terms that neither Kim nor I were interested in their agency unless Ron Stoppable was included in said tour. Kim wholeheartedly agreed when I told her about it later today.", Wade replied.

"Really? So what did Betty say to your answer? And I take it Kimmie hasn't spoken to them yet either."

"No Kim hasn't yet, but she did have me record something to play back to Betty practically saying the same thing if she calls me about this again.", Wade informed Anne.

"Good for the three of you. Kimmie was right Wade, you do rock.", Anne replied with a giggle.

"Thank you Ma'am, I try.", Wade said somewhat humbly, "But when I declined Betty's offer, she then said she _might_ be able to find something for Ron.", Wade said.

Anne snorted, "Humph. Right, I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"I feel the same way Ma'am. Neither Kim nor I believe that Betty plans to include Ron in any team made up with Kim or me. In fact, it's starting to look like she's even trying to interfere with those two having any kind of a romantic relationship."

"Yeah, I did seem to get that impression from her on a few occasions.", Anne replied, her intuition getting some outside input from Wade.

"The only thing we can't figure out is why she's doing so much to split Ron off from Kim. It's like she's got it out for him for some reason.", Wade replied in exasperation.

"I'm still in the dark as you are on that count too Wade, but I still don't trust that woman any farther than I can throw her agency.", Anne said in rising anger. "But thank you for letting us know about all of this, I'll inform James when we get to our destination tonight. We're all in the van right now and I don't want to upset him and cause him to wreck it.", Anne rolled her eyes as she stated a veritable truth, James now looked to her in confusion.

"No you don't want to add to the stress of driving Jim and Tim anywhere, Mrs. Possible; that is stress enough for Mr. Possible as it is.", Wade snickered.

"Well getting back to the crux of the call, you've learned that Kim's doing ok at the school, but Ron's still not back from that field trip he's been on this week. Right so far?", Anne asked.

"Yep, that's the upshot there all the way around, Mrs. Possible. Kim hoped Ron would get in soon, but with all the rain they've been having over there his group has had to work their way around all the flooding to get back to the campus. If it gets worse, it could delay him a few days more.", Wade fretted.

Then realized, "Oh and could you do me a favor and relay that information to Ron's parents? I don't talk to them much and they might think that I was a crank call or something.", Wade asked.

"We can do that Wade, no problems. And if I haven't said it before, thanks for the call and for watching over Kimberly, especially in all of this.", Anne gratefully said to her Techmeister, "And if you hear from her again, let her know that we miss her and will call later."

"I will Ma'am, and as a friend of mine says all the time, 'no big'.", he laughed.

"Wade, hate to break it off , but we're pulling into the parking lot and once the boys get in J.P. Bearymore's they're pretty unbearable for about a half hour.", Anne told the genius. "And I don't mean just the twins.", she laughed back.

"Ok, Mrs. Possible and thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate them.", Wade replied as he shut down the connection laughing to himself at what Kim's Mom just said about the three men in their lives.

XXXXX

_The Fortress:_

The black clad ninja looked over the stonework in front of him._ 'Too quiet, I'll have to stay to the outside.',_ he decided as he began to infiltrate the site where his objective resided.

Taking a deep breath Ron/Inushi concentrated, feeling for cracks in the vertical face of the bridge's structure. Then after making sure of no hidden problems near him, he slowly climbed along the underside of the bridge, less than ten feet above the rushing waters, to the other side.

After reaching the other side he made quick work to the wall which towered above. Again after scanning for observers and finding none, he began his long climb to the ramparts atop the wall.

After quietly scrambling over the wall and moving to the skylight above the room he sought, the ninja took a quick break. Once refreshed, Inushi set his gear to the side and removed a small flashlight, its tiny beam illuminating his objective.

From his backpack the ninja removed a harness which he installed around his body. Then he removed a collapsible swing-boom with anchors and set them up, fastening his anchors into the stone of the building after fully extending his equipment. Reaching again into his pack he removed a precisely measured length of rope which he attached to his harness, the other end to his boom's pulleys.

From a side pocket on his pack he took a suction cup which he fastened to a pane of glass on the skylight before carefully applying a solvent to the edges of the pane, melting the substance holding the pane in place.

Once satisfied, he removed the pane and set his hanging pulleys over the hole in the skylight. Moments later he lowered himself from the boom towards his goal below.

Breathing slowly and carefully, he gradually lowered himself down to his objective. Stopping halfway, he slowly rotated 360 degrees, gazing through his low-light glasses one last time for intruders. Satisfied he lowered himself further until he reached a mark on his rope. Anchoring off, he set himself upside down, right above his target.

Reaching into a pouch on his belt he took out a package like the one on the pedestal below, which he swiftly and surely switched. Securing the one he removed into his pouch, he righted himself and began pulling silently up the rope.

Once he removed himself from the skylight, he reset the pane of glass and secured his gear in his pack.

Then he paused to look at his watch, _'22 minutes. That has to be a new world's record. Now as long as I didn't set off an alarm it'll be good in the hood.'_

After securing his gear, he quietly crept to the side of the building he planned to exit the site. Looking down he decided that he'd rather not climb down that wall this time around. Then reaching into his bag he pulled out his assemble-and-fire crossbow armed it and fired a weighted arrow across the 'stream' he crossed earlier.

The line attached to the arrow played out until the arrow buried itself into a tree, holding fast. Securing his end of the line to a parapet Inushi tossed the crossbow over the wall and prepared to zip across the stream into the woods. He had to hurry now; he could see guards approaching his spot on the wall.

_'It's time to go.', _he thought as he propelled himself down the cable, hoping he wasn't found or seen.

X

_(What's this?),_ a guard asked his companion with the discovery of a rope tied off one of the ramparts.

_(Well it's not supposed to be here, so cut the damned rope before we get in trouble.), _the second one told his friend.

_(Are you sure?), _the first asked.

_(Isn't on my list. We're supposed to keep unwanteds out and off the walls. I read my orders, did you?),_ the second replied.

_(But if someone's on the rope we could kill him.), _the first stated.

_(Too bad. No one's supposed to be on the walls or anything. Anyone up here we find we get to question until they die anyway, so screw em!) _Walking over he too, saw the rope._ (Too bad sucker.) , _the second sneered.

Noticing movement on the rope, _(What's that on the rope? Hurry cut it before he gets away and calls an alert.),_ the first replied.

Whipping out his folding knife he quickly cut through the rope, _(There. Now there won't be any problems. If he's still on the grounds we'll have him quick enough, if he's already gone over into the stream then he failed his mission.)_

X

Feeling the sudden slack in the rope, Inushi quickly dumped his pack and tried to regain the rope.

Realizing the futility, he covered the object in his hip pouch, trying for a water landing while still managing a bare grasp on the rope for most of the sixty foot fall into the madly rushing waters below.

The rope pulled taut for a few moments after he hit the roiling white waters.

X

The guards, realizing what had happened dialed a phone number.

_(__Yes, do you have something for us?), _the disguised voice on the other end asked.

_(Yes. The compound was penetrated.), _the reply came.

_(Do you have suspects in hand?),_ the voice asked.

_(Ah no, we cut the rope the infiltrator was using to escape the compound. He disappeared into a flooded stream.)_

_(I see, this makes things very difficult for us. Try to find the one who was on the rope. It is very important.), _the voice told them on the line.

_(From the height and considering the fall and the turbulence on and under the water we may never find the one you were looking for.), _the voice told him.

_(Dammit you will look for him or his remains! He was supposed to be the savior of the world and deserves no less than your best effort to locate him. At the very least we will pay him high honors when we bury him.),_ the second voice continued,_ (I must go and notify those who have been monitoring this mission.)_

Some time later:

_(Yorishi-san wake up.)_

_(What is it?)_

_(We have a report that the Chosen One is missing. One of the guards severed the line that supported him as he made his way out of the compound and he has disappeared into floodwaters. With the Chosen One was Kim-san's necklace.), _Unumi Acturo stated.

_(Scour the area where he disappeared and find what you can. At least he should be given the accolades of a fallen warrior.),_ Yori told them.

'_Oh Ron-san, why did you have to take this trial, you didn't need to.', _Yori lamented as she looked over to the old man in the distance.

Wrapping the blanket tightly around her, she climbed up to her cold wet lookout,_ (What do we tell Kim-san? Maybe we should just numb her and send her back to her kind.), _Yori began to weep.

XX

The lone individual pulled against the weight of his body on the rope. _'Come on just a few more seconds. Good, the rope is letting me pull it along.'_

Gaining purchase, the wet rope held. Unable to use his left arm he just dangled until he was smacked up against the rocky border at water's edge one more time_. Come on just once more...There I got it.'_

He wrapped his legs around the massive pipe again, and this time he held on for dear life, slowly inching himself along until he was able to pull himself free from the undertow that tried to pull him back into the water and his death.

Weary of enduring these unmeasured bouts in hell he slowly pulled himself out of the rushing waters with his good hand. Once clear of his watery doom he could see figures searching where he had passed from the compound, flashlights in the hands of many.

Inushi staggered off away from the light and into the darkness. He felt around his body for the package, his relief felt when he grasped it in its pouch.

'_Yes there it is. I just might make it yet.'_

XX

'_Got a ways to go yet; more things to accomplish.'_, Inushi contemplated._ 'I must make it past the lethal part of at least one of the courses now. If I can get through one course I might make it yet.', _Inushi worried as he glanced at his uselessly hanging left arm.

X

Yori looked at her aide, _(What is it? We have had no other word on Tamaru since the debacle at the site of his infiltration.)_

_(We have detected a figure coming into Range Echo 68 EB. We are turning on all automatic equipment to lethal as per instructions. If he can make it through here then all he has to do is turn in the box.), _one of the other senior instructors told her.

_(Do you have a visual on the course yet?),_ Yori asked

_(Not yet, but if it is Tamaru then he is a little late and not on the course expected. All other data links have been damaged in this storm so we are not sure, but it should be him.),_ the senior instructor replied.

_(Well if that is Tamaru make him finish hard.),_ Yori grit her teeth; _(Sensei won't want him to have an easy way out.)_

After a few moments.

_(Yori-san he's coming in fast and hard.)_

_(I see that. All automatic.)_, she called out.

Then in a whisper, _(Good luck Inushi.")_,as Yori turned the keys.

Several seconds pass.

_(He's been hurt. See there, his arm is dangling and he's dragging a leg, but he still has the pouch. He still has a chance.), _the other instructor told her. Yori also saw and was saddened there was nothing she could do as she watched the onrushing black clad figure.

The observers could only wait in tense silence as their subject swerved and weaved trying to avoid the deadly projectiles that were the focus of his attention.

_(Look he's almost through. He's almost made it.), _Hirotaka pointed.

_(No look he's turned again. There, there he has the rope all he has to do is cross the ravine and he'll be done.), _the instructor laughed.

The black clad ninja sprinted towards the ravine with the rope in hand. Suddenly he was off the ground.

Then a fusillade of arrows launched at the escaping form.

_(What happened? What was that?), _Hirotaka yelled as he saw the black figure fall without making the far side.

_(Tamaru has been hit.),_ a grader quietly stated.

_(Hit by what?), _Yori asked.

_(Two arrows. It happened almost too fast to tell. We can recover him now or let him finish.), _the official grader told her.

All jumped at the voice that came from behind them, _(If he dies he dies, Possible-san will have to go on without him.)_ At their shock he continued, _(This is Tamaru's quest. He must pass or fail on his own. No one may help him, it is his wish.)_, Sensei finished sadly, his eyes glistening.

Then turning towards the door, (_If anymore is learned of his fate, I shall be meditating in my chambers.)_, Sensei sighed, then left the room.

XXXX

Well, there ya go, big cliffie there for sure. Ron's pretty beat up and Kim's still learning about the life that surrounds those who live within the walls of Yamanouchi. More of that to come.

But to read more about that, you're going to have to wait two weeks to read the next chapter. In its place will come the next 'Stepping Up' episode, which sheds more light upon events surrounding Ron Stoppable and some of his life after Kim disappeared. And it will indeed tip a few dominoes regarding a certain blond Sidekick and a certain Agency…

And now the legal stuff: Kim Possible and all those represented within this chapter are the exclusive property of the Disney Company. Any other people, events or items mentioned within are owned by other entities or we made 'em up for your entertainment. No money changed hands for any of this and we hope you enjoy this tale.


	28. Chapter 28

Out There, In Here

**Once again, thanks to all who Reviewed, Faved or Alerted our meager contributions to your reading entertainment, from this anchor tale to the side stories that accompany it: Sentinel103 (Barkeep, I'll have what I'm having… see his review of the One Eyed Witch tale..), readerjunkie, Enterprise-CV6 (no guy, Betty's not on Crank, I assure you), elyk36, Cbarge, Tetsuhara, AmericanGecko, kaitlynchosenisme (better get some anger management dear lady, or your pc will not live to see the dawn..), Pavelius, Jimmy1201, Joe Stoppinghem, whitem, TheRedKommie, Man of Faith, Redemption13, Nuki Mouse and Harbinger Of Kaos. Thanks guys.**

**Last time Kim was given more pieces to the puzzle of Ron Stoppable while waiting for him to return from the 'Field Trip'. A fuller picture from her hosts, Kim is starting to realize just what he is to her and what she's been to him all along. In the interim Kim learns a bit more of the life of the Ninja, from Inushi's training and mysterious recent history to the secrecy all who study at Yamanouchi must adhere to, for the safety of so many.**

**As Kim prepares for her part in Inushi's 'test', Inushi's progress is hampered by the slings and arrows of outrageous… arrows actually, and his outcome does look bleak indeed when that last chapter ended.**

**Back home rewards for Tweeb-sitting are promised as the Cheer Squad and friends plot some wagers while not giving Kim's Dad a heart attack, while Wade rebuffs one last entreaty from Dr. Betty while she tries to weasel the location of little Kimmie in Japan.**

**This chapter ramps up the drama, in two countries, and it is our hope you enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, the Ninja Protection Squad makes their last appearance in this tale. They were a surprise hit with many of you and we hope their farewell appearance doesn't disappoint beyond their closing up shop and going home. And you may want to have some popcorn with you during their last 'Mission' as it unfolds.**

**Now with no further ado, here is…**

Chapter 28

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Poised in the late evening darkness just outside the forward edge of the famous (or infamous, depending on your exposure during the Christmas season) lights of the home of their quarry, waited twelve masked individuals outfitted in stealth attire and urban tactical equipment.

A slowly raised hand sharply slashed toward the house and all twelve rushed the large red door; two of them smashing through the door, the rest pouring in behind them.

Stunned at the sudden destructive intrusion into their home, the two inhabitants in the Living Room were tackled to the floor before they realized what had happened while others ran upstairs.

"Who are you?", James Possible demanded while held to the ground by two of the intruders before a third tazed him where he lay.

"What did you do to my husband?", the red headed female demanded just before she received the same response from the one covering her pair.

Upstairs, two boys stirred from their beds to check on the commotion when their door smashed open, and they received some of the same treatment as their parents.

Gathering all in the den the four were placed on the couch and at the admonishment of the leader, securing their hands and feet with zip-ties before their captives began to recover from their electrically induced sedatives.

Pacing before the trussed up family, one of the twelve, while fingering the trigger on his Shockwatch, asked the leader of the assault, "Maybe they know where she's at?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but since we've crossed a line tonight what's one more round.", another sneered as he directed others to use nylon restraints on the four before he and three others gave them another tazer ride.

"I don't trust them, get a second set out for their feet.", the leader instructed them. Then he chuckled something about payback from Betty as his jolts set the red headed woman to foaming at the mouth, her eyes rolling up in her head. He stopped only when a medic stepped in to check her vitals.

"I bet Betty will at least get some information out of them; at most she's going to have so much fun trying. Not nearly as tough as your daughter, are ya?", one of the GJ Agents laughed as he began to give them another shock.

XXXX

_Range Echo 68 EB:_

'_What happened?',_ the black clad ninja trainee asked himself as he became aware of his surroundings; a heavy rain pelting him where he lay.

'_Sssssttt, oh that hurts! Where am I? What happened?', _he quietly groaned as he became aware of his surroundings.

The memories came as the pain reminded him,_ 'Two arrows? Man that's going to hurt...a lot. Going to hurt? Who am I kidding, I'm there now!'_

Then reaching into his pack, _'The only chance I've got is to fill the holes in me with that first aid goop. Don't want to keep bleeding out.'_ Rummaging deeper,_ 'Now where is that stuff?'_

Tamaru worrying of his condition as he retreated to better concealment, then checking his wounds with his right arm, his left useless since landing hard in the flooded stream hours earlier; all since then somewhat hazy to him.

After traveling deeper into range he recognized his surroundings and smiled, _'Unless Yori has other surprises, I'm through the hard part. Just have to patch myself up and cross the finish line ahead of the cutoff time.'_

Then thinking back to the event that started this personal train wreck of his, he chuckled, _'Man those guys who cut my rope must be laughing their butts off right now.'_

Smiling grimly while feeling for his wounds, _'Ok, there's __**another**__ one in my side…Damn, I should just put a bullseye for all the times I've been hit there.'_

Reaching further, _'Ahhh there's the other one. Interesting, I got hit from the front with an arrow and through the shoulder from the back with another one? Well I'd better get them sealed up or I won't have to worry about completing this mission… Or anything else for that matter.'_

Opening the first tube of Liquid Bandage, he set it aside, grasped the arrow head and pulled the broken shaft through his shoulder, voiding his bladder from the excruciating pain that went with the tug.

Panting and pausing to let the rain wash away the pain and his bladder release, he sighed as he began to disinfect his wounds, _'Well at least the rain will rinse me off, but it's a good thing I have this goop instead of regular bandages, they wouldn't stay dry in this downpour.'_

After wiping the rain from his forehead, Inushi's trembling hand pulled another tube from his pack, and he set about sealing the next wound as he did the previous one.

Finally finished patching his wounds, the light-headed ninja student began calming himself before beginning the slow process of extraction from this sector of the course.

'_All I have to do is stay alive and make sure that the Warrior Princess receives her package.',_ he mused as he crawled deeper into the underbrush.

As he was trained to he hid by day, traveled by night, drawing closer to Yamanouchi evading direct observation.

XX

_(Where did Tamaru go?),_ Hirotaka asked his betrothed as he frantically scanned the monitors for a glimpse of his friend.

_(I do not know, and it will be daylight soon. We may have to call this off and go in and search for him. If he is wounded too badly we may have to intervene or we could lose him.), _Yori lamented.

_(Even though he has all those injuries and maybe two arrows in him, he will not like that, Yori.),_ Hiro grunted,_ (All that work and effort just to fall short.)_

_(And what are we to do if he fails? All that we have done for him, to him, to bring him this far… And now __**she**__ is ready to return his affections.), _Yori sadly replied.

_(I know I know, but for now we must hope for the best and prepare for the worst. So let us relax and just monitor his progress for now.), _Hiro responded.

_(But we cannot locate him.)_, Yori shot back in frustration.

_(We will in time be patient, he has trained hard for this, but we will find traces of him, that I am certain. Besides the adrenaline in the tubes may be enough to keep him alive until he can finish this. If he is able to drink some from his supplies he may yet prevail.),_ Hiro told Yori.

_(He has to be hungry by now and if he's injured too, this could complicate matters with his successfully completing this test if he is getting weaker.), _she moaned.

_(And we cannot do anything about that either, can we? It was Ron-san's desire to do this in this way and he has no idea what we have done in bringing __**her**__ here.),_ Hiro warned.

_(But Kim-san will suspect something...)_

_(Then we will have to find a suitable story for her to believe, won't we my love?), _he told her as the gray dawn approached.

_(More lies? There are enough already.),_ she replied.

_(Only a few more and we can open the box for all to see.), _Hiro encouraged her.

_(You mean __**if**__ he survives, Hirotaka. He has quite a significant distance to travel from that range before he is to finish in time.), _Yori replied lowly._ (Come, it is almost time for the campus to rise. Let us go meet the world and Sensei.)_

One last time, Hirotaka looked back at the monitors, (_He has not been gone for a full day yet, but he is making excellent progress.)_

_(Yes, but how many have been injured as he has? I have a bad feeling about his condition, something is wrong.), _she shuddered as they left the Day Watch Master in charge and went to report to Sensei.

X

In another part of the compound a red haired teen was waking.

_'I slept good last night, must be the mountain air.',_ as she stretched.

Exiting the bed the teen cleaned up and got ready for breakfast.

Thirty minutes later the red head entered the dining hall and caught sight of Nooni. As Kim sat down the elderly woman appeared at her table. "May I join you Kim-san?"

"Please Nooni.", Kim invited, pleased to have someone to talk to.

"How did you sleep Kim-san?", the she asked.

"Good, that bed is comfortable. But I'm really excited today, I just can't wait for Ron to get back.", the red head replied.

"I have heard that he might not be back until tomorrow night.", the old woman stated.

"Well I haven't seen Yori this morning for an update. I think she had an exercise late last night...You know with that Tamaru guy.", Kim replied.

"That is correct Kim-san a major part of Yamanouchi is watching that exercise as it unfolds. While that is going on there is still training to do. You have a part in that as well sometime tonight or tomorrow, when we will know if he has survived.", Nooni filled her in.

"Nooni that's pretty harsh, I mean we're talking about a young man dying. And for what?", Kim confronted her.

Looking at Kim with eyes that had seen many things while at Yamanouchi, "Kim-san life here is different. Someone like Tamaru-san puts his life on the line in a training exercise. Most of the outside world can't get their minds around that. His is a world of duty and from that performing that duty he may only live a short time in this plane.", Nooni responded to Kim.

Continuing after this sunk in, "It doesn't make a lot of sense to those who are not part of this culture, but I want you to know that he is a very nice young man who has dedicated his life to honor this culture. He has had the possibilities of love, but it didn't work out for him. For him to have tried and failed was better than if he had not tried at all.", Nooni sagely told the red head.

"How old is he?", Kim asked.

"He is as old as you are and walked a path much like your own before he came to this place. But from what I am told his life changed as did he and this brought him to Yamanouchi. In the end it is our hope that he will succeed in his quest and will be able to return to his family." Nooni smiled, then looking over Kim's shoulder, "Ah there is Yori now. We should see if she has heard anything more."

Turning to follow Nooni's gaze Kim smiled and waved at the weary, somewhat disheveled Yori.

Turning back to Nooni, "I hope Tamaru finds whatever it is he is looking for.", Kim replied.

Arriving to hear Kim's reply to Nooni, "That is our hope as well.", Yori muttered under her breath.

"Are you well Yorishi-san?", Nooni asked.

"I do not know.", Yori huffed, then turned to the red head, "Kim-san would you care to take a class or two with me this morning? I feel the need for exercise to wake me up. It will help me focus, in spite of all the rain plaguing us."

Both noticed a tiny pink form heading their way

"Sure Yori. Uh are you alright?", the red headed American asked, well aware she was going to get mussed up and muddy before Ron returned, "I mean I don't want to miss Ron."

_'You won't Kim-san.',_ Yori mused before answering, "Yes Possible-san I am well, thank you for asking. Now please, let us go work off some of this stiffness. As for Stoppable-san, once he knows you are here he will no doubt wait for you to make yourself presentable to him."

_'Or not care, either way it will be good.'_ Yori's eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought.

Smiling, Kim picked up her best friend's naked mole rat, hugged him to her cheek then set him on her shoulder.

"OK Yori, whatever you say.", Kim replied eager to work some more kinks out.

Then whispering to Rufus, "Good to see you back little buddy. You wanna come with us and watch us bathe? If you were a boy you could have some prime bragging rights here after we get done sparring."

"Hnk sure Kim-Kim.", the naked mole rat replied secretly cursing his luck for not bringing his camera along on the trip.

XX

Sensei watched from afar as his granddaughter, and star pupil and the American female took on all comers over the next three hours. For Yori this was a well needed break from the stressful all-night watch she had been on. Kim and Yori would sometimes spar as a team or trade off sparring opponents for a stretch while letting the other sit out, then they would switch. Kind of like a tag-team event where one would spar while the other rested.

By the end of their time in the ring the two had a better understanding of each other's skills. And after the three hours both teenage girls were sweaty and in need of a hot bath to ease their aching muscles.

_'Now if we can get Stoppable-san to finish this trial we can go back to what is a normal summer here at Yamanouchi.', _he thought in concern, as no further word of the Chosen One's fate was forthcoming since first light.

XX

"Possible-san, I believe this is a good place for us to pause for a while.", Yori panted then took in a big breath. "I am now relaxed from the exertion of the morning's exercise and I can use a hot bath to relieve my aching muscles and a change of clothes to feel refreshed for the remainder of the day. Afterward, we may have lunch with tea.", Yori offered.

"Sounds good to me too Yori.", Kim replied with a thin smile.

The two warrior females walked with satisfaction to the instructors' baths for a long relaxing soak in the hot water.

XX

Deep in the underbrush a black clad figure slipped by students tasked by Yamanouchi to search for clues of the previous night's events involving a certain ninja trainee. Slowly the dark form made his way by the search party, using disguised noises to distract them from his location as he made his way ever closer to the school.

_'Soon I will be back at the school and this all will be a memory to me. Just a little longer and I'll be back home too.'_, Inushi/Ron mused while making his way from one shadow to the next; making good time in his quest to make Yamanouchi before the deadline of his mission.

Pausing to be sure of his next move, _'I just wish I could be something more to KP than I already am to her.'_

XX

"Yori this Japanese bathing is great. It just seems to soak the pain right out of my body.", the red headed teen smiled.

"It is relaxing Kim-san. It has been a part of Japanese culture for centuries. I'm glad you like it.", the raven haired Asian beauty replied.

"I do, Yori, I really do.", Kim replied, and then with the wheels turning in her mind her demeanor went pensive.

"Yori, what led you to want to marry Hirotaka? I mean when did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?", Kim asked curious to know of similarities of her life and Yori's when it came to matters of the heart.

Looking off in deep thought, "I have known Hiro most of my life Kim-san. In time we came to realize our love for each other and decided to join together in this bond, forever.", Yori replied then turned slightly back to Kim. "I would have no other beside me for the rest of my life, as would Hiro of me by him. We could see no other recourse than to wed as soon as we were able.", she replied to an absently nodding red head who was also thinking of the similarities between her friend's life and her own.

"Does that make sense to you?", Yori asked Kim, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I guess it does.", Kim intoned thinking about her own future with a certain guy.

XXXXXX

_The Load home:_

Huddled in a dark corner in the backyard of their quarry, "Ssshhh! Keep it down! We don't want to give ourselves away.", the young leader whispered to his team. "Ok, everybody understand their parts in this plan? First we have to get inside, pacify the inhabitants without harming them too much, and then O'Mally taps into the kid's system to find Possible while we question the Loads."

"Sir you know, this isn't what I signed up for.", Agent Sean O'Mally whispered back.

"Do you think I wanted any part of this either?", Top Agent Will Du fearfully replied, "Betty's on the warpath right now, she's about ready to start taking scalps, and I'd like to keep mine right where it is for as long as I can, thank you very much!"

"Yeah I've been staying out of the line of fire too, but what's it with her and that Possible girl anyway?", O'Mally whispered back in confusion.

"Not sure, but scuttlebutt has it she's got the hots for her, and wants to make Possible her own _personal_ Top Agent." His hands up at their incredulous looks, "Hey, I'm not against those kinds of relationships, but thinking about this one and the age difference just about makes me want to hurl!"

"Where'd you come up with that kind of intel anyway Du? Digging through Betty's trashcan before it's been sent to the burn-barrel?", Agent Joe Wilson hissed back.

"No, but sometimes I wish I could.", Du sighed, "But my suspicions seem to parallel the so-called scuttlebutt that seems to be running throughout the Agency these days."

"Oh, how so?", Agent Sherri Anderson, familiar with said scuttlebutt herself, asked.

"Well Betty diverted quite a bit of Agency funds to the project created to search for Possible after she disappeared, right?", Du began as his team nodded their agreement.

"The rumors are that the money she invested in that search and the time spent using the PDVI with the device created by that blonde at Middleton High were from funds the Agency was going to use for recruitment of new Agents, their training, and _all_ future R&D.", the Top Agent followed up.

"And how did you come up with that?", O'Mally piped in.

"Over the last two years, does anybody remember seeing any announcements or reports on the status of any recruitment drives? Or of any new training or standards we should meet to keep our ranks current, or advance as Agents? And does anybody remember the last time GJ announced any new breakthroughs in tech or equipment for field agents?", he asked to confused stares, before some heads replied with negative shakes.

"Now that you mention it, we used to get Agent recruitment updates every quarter, and every six months we'd be informed of the standards we'd have to meet to stay current or advance in rank. And yeah, I can't remember the last time R&D announced any upgrades or new stuff for us.", another replied. "I never thought much about it; it just faded from the normal everyday clutter of announcements we'd get at GJ."

An Agent named Tony Tatupu interrupted "And I've heard Betty's office cost center takes a hit every time she makes a call to Japan looking for the whereabouts of Possible, her Sidekick or that school of his she's so hopped up to find." At their curious stares, "Hey, I'm dating Bet's Personal Assistant and she says that lately, every time Betty makes a call to Japan she hears something like furniture being tossed around and stomped on and shortly thereafter a new desk is sent in to replace the really tore up other one."

Agent Jean Wilkins cut in, "Yeah, and right now Possible and Stoppable...", at their even more confused looks, "You know, 'Buffoon'?" "Oh yeah." "Right.", from the others and a nod from Du, "Are over in Japan at some school we can't find, much less gather intel on, that Stoppable has made a lot of return trips to on something his high school calls 'Cultural Exchange Trips'.", air quoting here, "I've also heard whispers of Betty keeping a heavily armed Predator on standby over there _against_ the wishes of the Japanese Government."

Another Agent, John Simpkins, snorted, "Yeah, and speaking of 'Buffoon', what's with him and Bets anyway? Since Possible disappeared she sent him solo on all those high risk or 'suicide' missions. Doesn't she think an untrained minor getting killed on one of those missions wouldn't bring down some kind of scrutiny on her?"

"Nah, Betty seems to not care about that. Her ego's bigger than Montana and she almost seems to be acting above any laws she orders us to stomp on like she does her desk.", Du pondered. "Look, getting back on track here, I've closely observed Betty's behavior at meetings regarding those two and she's bordering on obsessive with Possible and at times running the gamut from cold indifference to pure hostility or hatred towards Stoppable."

"That and the fact that in a staff meeting conversation about Possible a few weeks ago, Betty professed a sudden interest in Bortel's mind control chips before Azro Simpson called her intentions into question about it. That woman backpedaled so awkwardly there it wasn't even funny.", shaking his head at the memory. "But I think Betty wants Stoppable on the sidelines, permanently if she can get it, and have Possible free and clear for her to take the young red head under her wing as her _personal_ protege."

Then gazing at his team, "And all that that implies."

Agent Tom Jenson, quiet up to now, burst in with a heated whisper, "You mean to tell me GJ spent untold billions of UN-supplied dollars for Betty to chase across countless _Dimensions_ after this underage red head so 'Buffoon' could risk his neck on what was probably, for him, a one-way mission just so our dear old Dr. _Director_ can eventually get into Possible's _pants_? And Bets had been covertly trying to get Stoppable whacked even before that?"

"Yep, that's about the size of it, and you can add cross-dimensional stalking of female minor under the pretense of an official retrieval mission to the pile while you're at it too.", Du smugly replied while hushing the uproar that was rising in the ranks. "But after Possible turned eighteen, Betty figured no one would make a fuss about her after the deeds were done. Especially since no one seems to remember Stoppable.", he shrugged.

Then shaking his head in disgust, "And now it seems on her orders, we're going to trample on the Rights of US Citizens by invading Possible's tech wizard's home just to get a bead on where the girl, and Stoppable's school, are in Japan.", he crossly followed up.

Sighing, he resigned himself to following his orders, "It's missions like these that have me thinking about transferring to the FBI. I may just do this after we're done here.", Du groaned. "If they'll have me."

Then, raising an arm, Du readied his masked team to assault the home of Wade Load when, carried on the evening breeze, there came many light airy whispers to the cluster of agents who reached a hand to where they were suddenly stung by said whispers.

After a few quietly yelped, all removed the feathered darts from the body part the darts penetrated. Suddenly each began to sway woozily and stagger about in a manner that was nowhere as stealthy as their mission demanded.

Then out of the darkness, from where the whispered barbs flew, came a stream of stage-whispered invective, in a language only a very few of those stung would recognize.

Accompanying the fading tirade was the heavy tread of someone not at all happy with the scene he just witnessed.

X

The stream of unintelligible ranting grew louder as the person making such disparaging remarks approached a large dark colored RV parked a block away from the backyard of one Wade Load and his Parents.

Suddenly the door of the RV opened so violently, it's a wonder it wasn't ripped from its hinges, as a masked black-garbed individual stopped in the doorway to gape at the sight before his eyes: There lazing in a Captain's Chair, feet propped up on a table, sat another black-garbed, yet unmasked individual, casually tossing popped popcorn kernels into his mouth while laughing at the video feed playing on the 32-inch Plasma screen mounted on the wall above a bank of high-tech electronic equipment.

_(Imota, what the hell di… Where did that _popcorn_ come from?),_ a shocked Ishru Mataka blurted out to his teammate.

_(Third cabinet from the left first drawer; it's our own secret ninja _microwavable popcorn_.)_, Imota replied, not once taking his eyes off the screen, nor missing a single popped kernel either. _(Hey! Did your parents raise you in a barn? Close the door, you're letting in the mosquitoes!)_

_(We have a _microwave_?)_

Not missing a beat while still tossing popcorn, now four kernels at a time, and gazing at the screen,_ (Yeah false front, labeled '_Raid-Array'_, over by the _servers_. _IT_ marked it so just to keep leader types like you from finding it. Don't worry, it's plugged into a different power source and won't fry the electronic equipment.)_

After taking in the sight one more time, Ishru closed the door and stomped over to the lackadaisical ninja enjoying the action onscreen too much for his tastes.

Once he got a good look at the activities on display he angrily pointed to the screen, _(You did this… this, this abomination on display before our eyes! What do you have to say for yourself?)_, now sputtering.

_(Who, me?)_, so innocently from the smug ninja, now flicking his eyes briefly to his Team Leader and back to the screen as he chuckled.

_(Yes you! It was you who prepared and issued the equipment and darts we used tonight. If our darts were not tipped with our usual 'Knock-out' potion, then what was it you gave us?)_ Ishru's face now taking on the color of a very ripe tomato.

_(Oh, just some _Lysergic acid diethylamide_ we had stashed way deeeep down in our Apothecary Stores, nothing more.)_, came the nonchalant reply, still tossing kernels unerringly into his mouth, _(What's the big deal anyway? I figured we needed to loosen up some; we've been wound pretty tight from this extended mission for far too long)._ His eyes narrowing, a little fire in them at the memory, _(That and a little payback for having me put on that _miniskirt_ for _Motor Ed_.)_, he muttered.

After a few moments of confusion, the light came on and the Ninja Team Leader abruptly appeared to be well on his way to becoming a stroke candidate.

(_What!)_, he shrieked, _(Because you had to wear a _miniskirt_ you gave us darts tipped with _LSD _to use on a paramilitary strike team? Are you out of your mind? Those darts are only for lawyers, politicians, their media sycophants or airhead film and TV people! What if they do irreparable harm to _Du's_ team or those __**they**__ encounter while under the influence?)_

From the smirking mischievous ninja,_ (_Nah_ ain't going to happen.)_

_(And just how can you be so assured of what you say?)_, his Team Leader angrily quizzed.

_(You know from our classes on potions this stuff doesn't readily incite or add to aggression, just opens a few doors of the mind.) _Then a sly look to Ishru_, (Remember _Timothy Leary's_ poetry on the subject?)_

Smirking even bigger, the playful ninja began humming "Timothy Leary's Dead", further tormenting his Team Leader.

_(What are you going on about?)_

_(Well pull up a seat and watch the show with me. I think you'll enjoy it.)_

Knowing he lost this argument for the time being, Ishru nodded, temporarily resigned himself to this mischief and took a seat by Imota, grabbing a handful of popcorn for him.

Onscreen was the view of the Load's backyard as captured by low-light cameras. Audio was also piped in from directional and parabolic microphones that seemed to have been mysteriously, to Ishru anyway, planted earlier in the yard around the fence and back porch areas, so every utterance made by the GJ Infiltration Team was clearly heard through the souped up Ninja RV's speakers.

And what a show they had! Hi-Def Video and the latest Audio equipment gave the two a front row seat to the misadventures the eight 'psychedelically enhanced' Agents as they stumbled and staggered their way through the backyard, guided by the notions unleashed by the hallucinogenic chemicals introduced into their bodies.

Clearly puzzled Ishru asked,_ (When did you get all that equipment installed in _Load_-Sama's _backyard_?)_

_(Oh, last night when we got word of this upcoming raid. I knew we were coming here instead of _GJ'_s other target, so I took the liberty of installing the _cameras_ and _microphones_ all around their _yard_.)_, the impishly ingenious ninja replied. _(I also set some audio and video recording equipment at the Possible's house last night too. The authorities may enjoy our 'contribution' to their investigations.),_ he smirked.

Shrugging his shoulders, then looking back at the screen, _(What is _Du_ doing over there by the mop bucket?)_, from the bewildered Ishru.

_(I think he's separating a mop from its handle… and placing the mop over his head like a wig?)_, answered an equally mystified Imota.

An eyebrow of Ishru's raised, _(Is he making _pigtails_?)_

_(I do believe he is.)_, Imota replied, an eyebrow also rising with his answer.

Watching further, Du looked around after coiffing his 'hair' and excitedly skipped(!) over to a bunny hutch in another corner of the yard. Opening up the hutch, he reached in and pulled out a young, slightly terrified, brindle-colored rabbit, carefully comforting and hugging it to his chest. After the frightened bunny settled down and resigned itself to being held this way, Du again skipped(!) over to a cluster of three agents who were still gathering their wits about them.

_(Turn up the _audio_, I don't want to miss any of this.)_, Ishru directed.

After doing so, each sat back and listened in, contributing commentary as they continued to observe.

_(What is he doing?)_, Ishru asked as Du seemed to gather up the three agents around him. _(Did _Du_ say something about _Kansas_, a house and a _tornado_?)_

_(Yes, I believe he did, and shhhh, I think he's introducing himself to his companions.)_

After Du spoke to an agent in his midst each suddenly took on behavior and mannerisms that, strange all the same, were different than the others. One agent, Sean O'Mally, seemed to walk stiffly and carry a broom he acquired over his shoulder. Agent Sherri Anderson began to flop around and walk as if her skeletal system was suddenly all rubbery. Agent Joe Wilson began to cower and hide behind Du when he looked around at all the strange noises that came out of the darkness.

_(I think he intends for the others to be his companions on a trip to see some great wizard.)_, Imota cryptically replied.

_(And just what gives you this insight oh great Swami of Yamanouchi?),_ sarcastically retorted his team leader.

_(Easy, I read their acquired personnel files that _GJ_ mole for the _FBI_, unbeknownst to him, 'shared' with us a couple of weeks ago.)_, the smug ninja replied. _(You should read all those reports you know, they're very enlightening.)_

_(Ok, so tell me who _Du_ and his band of funny walking companions are supposed to be.)_

_(_Nah_, just watch and before long you'll figure it out. But to give you a hint, per _Du's_ personnel file, he was a lonely child. The son of _MaryAbernathy_, an Assistant to the _US_ Ambassador to China and Colonel Deng Wilong _Du_, and an Officer in the People's Army assigned to Embassy Security. After their affair which lead to his birth, she had to transfer and he couldn't follow, so it made for a very forlorn upbringing when the parents are continents apart and your Mom is hardly home for you.)_, sighed Imota.

_(Yeah, that's tough for anybody, forget about the politics.)_, agreed Ishru.

_(I agree, but growing up he became a fan of old _movies_, and in one he saw a certain character and the _movie's_ premise as a way out of his humdrum life and liked the flights of whimsy portrayed in it.)_

Then pointing to another portion of the screen, _(Kind of like what those three on the other side of the yard are going through right now.) _

Sure enough, Ishru caught sight of three of the four remaining drugged agents off to the side of Du's foursome. Agents Tom Jenson, Jean Wilkins and John Simpkins were clustered together and seemed to be abusing each other by slapping, eye-poking and blocking, hair pulling, and performing a well rehearsed skit seen by a long ago vaudevillian team of yesteryear.

Jenson's scowl was only surpassed by threats to 'moidalize' his teammates. John Simpkins hair was pulled up in the back to give a wild look to him as he fended for himself with the other two. And Jean Wilkins seemed to be the most 'out of control' with her misdirected hand waves and the "woop-woop-woop's" that came from her as she mocked Jenson and Simpkins; much to their combined and individual distress.

_(Man I haven't seen anything of that since those old dubbed reruns from my childhood.)_, Ishru sighed, reaching for more popcorn.

_(Yeah, I've got them recorded from that oldies _videowebsite_, you can see them when we get back.)_, Imota assured.

_(Thanks.)_ Then catching sight of the last Agent, Ishru pointed and said, _(What the hell is he doing and who is he supposed to be?)_

Standing on the raised back porch, wearing a rounded-bottom flower pot, that just fit his head, Agent Tony Tatupu was grandly gesturing and gesticulating to an 'audience' in the backyard while giving a 'speech'. Every now and then he'd walk stiffly across the porch, his legs exaggeratedly heel-stomping as he stepped, while waving to his 'adoring crowd'. Every now and then he'd cross his arms and mug for his 'admirers' while laughing at some unheard mirth in his mind.

_(I say again, what was that all about?)_, when no reply was forthcoming from Imota.

Sighing a bit, Imota recounted, _(Ok, first a little background: _Tony Tatupu_, age 27. It was love at first knockout punch as Dad, Manny Tatupu, a hulking _Samoan_ Construction Foreman living in Hawaii, met Mom, _Rosa Romano_, a pretty little sawed-off, but mean-as-the -day-is-long-while-on-duty-_Marine_-_MP_ during a bar brawl between his crew and _Marines_ stationed there.)_

Pointing to the screen in astonishment, _(You mean.. he __**actually**__…)_, stammered Ishru.

_(_Nah_, she took him down with a right cross to the chops.)_, was the matter-of-fact reply. _(After the dust cleared and he made bail, they started dating. Six months, and a big _Manhattan_ Church Wedding later, _Tony's_ on the way, Mom's rotating out of the _Corps_ and they moved into the Little _Italy_ section of the city near her family.)_

_(Wow, and I thought I had a strange courtship with Akira.)_, Ishru mused.

_(Yeah and I was there for that little adventure.)_, Imota smirked while Ishru deeply reddened.

Then steering the conversation away from further embarrassment, _(_Ahem_. So as you were saying?)_

_(Well they moved back home to a part of Little _Italy_ where a former _Italian_ Dictator was practically worshiped by some of the inhabitants.)_, as Imota recounted his Intel.

Ishru cut in, _(So what does this have to do with anything he's doing onscreen?)_

_(I'm getting to that, be patient!)_, Imota shot back. _(Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah, you remember that movie where a _New York_ film school freshman met up with an _American_ mobster and that _coffee_ shop he frequented?)_

_(Yeah I think I do... So?)_

_(Well that's where he grew up and had the same influences everyday until high school graduation and off to college and then _GJ_. His laid back _Samoan_ influences weren't partial to that philosophy, and at times when he was well away from home, he'd kind of make fun of the old guy when he'd had a few. And from the looks of things out there, he's had a LOT.)_

_(I think I can see that… But what's he talking about? It seems to be some kind of gibberish.)_

_(It's a combination of _Samoan_, a few other _Polynesian_ dialects and _Italian thrown in_. He really goes off on a multilingual tangent when he's lit, but the gist of it is that he's a great leader and the trains run on time, so everybody should love him. Or else.)_, as they watched Tony goose-stepping across the wooden floor of the porch.

Then the activities on the other end of the yard brought their attention back to Du and his little band.

_(What are they doing?)_, Ishru asked.

_(Don't know, let's focus in on them.)_, Imota replied as he worked the control board.

So horribly off key, "…follow the, follow the, follow the yellow brick road…", came through the speakers as the 'travelers', arm-in-arm, trekked up and down the rows of Mrs. Load's lovingly cared for tulips. Upon reaching the end of the last row, they skipped, sang and danced towards the house.

_(Are they trampling Mrs. _Load's_ yellow tulips?)_, Imota queried as he watched the spectacle.

_(I think they are. She's not going to be happy when she finds out.)_, Ishru replied.

_(No doubt.)_, Ishru replied when a loud '**CLANG'** followed by "What the hell is going on out here!", came through the speakers.

Adjusting the focus of the audio and video equipment to the back porch, each saw Mrs. Load, dressed in slippers and a white robe, golden threads running through it, a gold and silver threaded hairnet upon her hair-curlered head and brandishing a rather large dented soup ladle in her right hand. Unconscious and splayed face down on the ground just off the back porch was Tony 'Il Duce' Tatupu.

Ishru, now frantic,_ (Quick! Where are the real knockout darts?)_

Reaching into a drawer behind him, Imota grasped a large bandolier of the darts and handed them over to his Team Leader. _(Here you go, and even though he's out like a cheap light right now I'd put at least two of them in _Tony_.)_

_(Why?)_, as Ishru grasped the RV's door handle.

_(Because when he comes to without this stuff in him, he's liable to rip the doors off any _paddy_ wagon on its way to the _pokey_, that's why. You __**want**__ this one asleep for a while.)_

Securing the darts, he ran out the door. _(Ok, got it, but you and I are going to have a long talk when this is over.)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll take that under advisement, but just make sure you..)_, as the door slammed shut. _(How about that, his parents trained him well.)_, Imota smirked.

Then turning towards the screen to watch the festivities, Imota noticed the three slap-happy agents had run out of gas and were now wandering over towards the porch, too. Du's group also had eventually made their way to the back porch and its kitchen utensiled guardian.

_(Yeah, this one's going into the video contest back home, that's for sure.)_, Imota snarked, making sure the video recorder was capturing every detail from every angle. _(Should win first prize, too.)_, he chortled. _(Now about those copies…)_

X

Gazing upon Mrs. Load in open-mouthed amazement and wonder, Will Du, in his be-mopped, hazy hallucinogenic stupor, mistook the backlit, glowing-in-all-her-brilliant-sparkling-gold-and-silver-threads-of-her-outfit-and-gleam-off-the-soup-ladled person before him for another childhood memory, that of a favorite wand-bearing character from a long ago movie.

"Glinda! It's so good to see you again.", his squeal quite uncharacteristic for the Top Agent, "Are you here to help me get home, instead of using my ruby red slippers? I was hoping to see the Wizard first so he could give my friends the gifts they need."

Before the mystified and more than a little bit anxious Matriarch of the Load abode could respond to, or whack, the mop-headed person on her porch, a window from the second story opened up from which a young teenaged boy's face appeared.

"Mom, what's going on.. Mr. Fluffles!", confusion changing into alarm once the young boy saw his furry pet nestled in the arms of someone he never figured he'd see in his backyard; much less, about to be clobbered by his Mom.

"Hey look everybody! It's the Wizard!", again squealing, pointing and gleefully bouncing in place (and upsetting Mr. Fluffles to no end from all the jostling); Will Du was beside himself with joy. "Now for sure, he can give you those gifts he promised before I go home."

"Say what?", from both Mom and Son, as again the sound of multiple whispers was heard in the night.

Before the wavering ladle of Du's Doom could begin its downward arc, the seven remaining pharmacologically fortified agents suddenly flinched, then dropped to the ground before the 'Good Witch of the North', in all her mistaken splendor. Luckily for Mr. Fluffles, Du fell backwards, thus cushioning the little Bunny/Cairn Terrier in the tumble to the ground.

Suddenly several masked black clad individuals appeared in their backyard, quite close to the agents on the ground, one to each downed agent, except for the two near the flower-potted one Mrs. Load dispatched earlier. It was noticed that those 'assigned' to him quickly took out a blowgun and a dart which they sent them into him.

"What was that for? I already took him down.", from an agitated Mrs. Load.

"Believe me when I say, Mrs. Load-sama, that it is best this one received those darts. It would have been rough on those transporting him if he woke up in the back of the van.", came the reply from one of the mystery visitors who bowed, then unmasked.

"Ok, I'll take your word for that, but what the heck is going on out here? And who are you?", mindful of her son, open-mouthed as he gaped at the sight in his backyard.

"To the point, we are a security team sent by the school The Chosen… that is to say, Ron Stoppable-san is currently attending. Those at your feet are an infiltration team sent by GJ to hold you hostage in order to gain information they sought on the whereabouts of Kim Possible-san. They were to shock-watch you until Wade-sama told them her location in Japan, or failing that, they were to invade his computers for that information.", Ishru informed the two stunned individuals.

Wade cut in, "Don't know how they would have gotten anything either way, Ron never told me where he went and Kim's Kimmunicator got busted in Tokyo shortly after she got there. Besides Ron doesn't have any tracking chips in him anymore, even the one he had before Kim disappeared.", he sheepishly admitted. "And Kim never had any implanted in her, as far as I know."

His Mom snapping to him at what she heard, "Wade, you and I are going to have a loonnnggg talk about invasion of other people's privacy when this is over. You _hear_ me young man?", Mrs. Load promised her son while pointing the dented ladle at him.

Wide-eyed and nodding in the 'Fear of Mother', "Yes Mom.", the meek reply.

Turning back to the circus in her backyard, "You mean to tell me GJ sent a team to our house to break in just to find the location of Kim Possible in Japan? Whatever for?"

"That is something the FBI is determining as we speak. GJ sent another team to the Possibles for the same reasons, but took them to their Headquarters for interrogation.", the ninja leader told his shocked audience. "We were not able to spread our assets between both homes, so we apologize for the pain they suffered earlier today due to our inability to protect them."

"Wait! You said the FBI is involved in this?", Wade asked in concern that he may have to burn a few favors to save Kim's family from more than one agency.

"Do not concern yourself over their involvement, young Wade-sama. The FBI has had GJ under their scrutiny for some time and earlier we received word your FBI assaulted GJ's Headquarters tonight and rescued the Possibles from whatever plot their leader had for them.", Ishru assured Wade.

"Whew, I'm glad to hear that, but I never thought Betty would stoop this low to get Kim into her agency."

"Yes, it would appear to be so. However, I have received word that members of your FBI are enroute to take these agents into custody. But before I go I have a message for you, Wade-sama, and this.", while handing a card up to the young man.

"Oh? What's the message?, Wade asked as he received the card.

"Yori-san sends word that Miss Possible-san may have need of your genius over the next week, and this card is part of her message to you.", Ishru replied.

"T...thanks, I don't know what to say..."

"You need not say anything; this has been a service of the Yamanouchi Academy of Japan. Just be glad that the Chosen...I mean Ron Stoppable-san is not aware of this event; it would be catastrophic for GJ. And you might want to prepare for a trip to Japan as well. Good evening Mrs. Load-sama, Wade-sama.", the man in black bowed to each as he and his team began to exit the yard.

"Wait! What's this?", Wade asked after opening the card's envelope.

"An invitation."

"What kind of invitation?", Wade asked.

"Open it and find out. Good night."

Wade opened it and read for a moment, his eyes suddenly widening. He looked up to ask a question, but found the black clad individuals had disappeared. _'Where did they go?'_ Then looking back at the inside of the card again, _'I gotta tell Tara and Josh...And Monique. Oh man this is big.'_

_(Quickly, gather our equipment and return to the RV. Someone has much to answer for in the upcoming debriefing.), _Ishru scowled to his team.

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Kim-san have you had enough to eat? You could request more to sustain you in your vigil for Ron-san and Tamaru, they will both return tonight.", Yori said as she put down her cup of tea.

"Do you really expect Ron in?", Kim asked, only hearing what Yori said about Ron.

"That is my hope. With this afternoon's mist increasing into stronger weather I look forward to both of my friends making it back tonight.", Yori replied as she noticed two senior students coming her way.

"Yeah me too.", Kim replied, though she really only meant it for one of them.

_(Yori-san we have had a sighting of Tamaru. One of our watchers caught a glimpse of him. He is injured but moving, we expect him in sometime tonight. Since he is so close we will not hinder him.), _one of them told her in Japanese.

_(Good, good, keep me informed as to his progress. Inform Sensei as well.),_ she smiled.

_(We have done so.),_ he replied.

_(Very good, you are dismissed.), _Yori told them with a smile as they bowed to her.

"What was that Yori?", Kim asked.

"Two things: First, Stoppable-san will be late tonight and Second, Tamaru looks like he is going to be back tonight before Ron-san.", Yori informed the teen heroine.

"Ron's gonna be back?", Kim, her voice rising in anticipation.

"Yes he will be back at Yamanouchi by morning.". Yori replied, "Maybe before midnight."

Kim got up to leave, "I have to get ready."

"Kim-san..."

"Yes Yori?", Kim asked wondering what suddenly became urgent with Yori.

"Nothing, but I think that you look fine as you are now. If he loves you as much as you love him you could wear a pickle barrel and Ron-san wouldn't care.", Yori told her.

Seeing the red head blush, Yori continued, "Ron-san does want your company Kim-san; but you being here will be a tremendous surprise to his system. However, we must do two things: First we must find you a dark robe for when Tamaru presents you with the box and Second, we should have you dressed as Kim Possible, an average teenaged girl from Middleton, Colorado USA for after you are done with Tamaru."

"And we expect him...", Kim asked.

"Late tonight. Let us get some rest for now.", Yori suggested, "But first we go to supply and get you a robe for later."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Ron and I might be up late tonight…talking.", Kim blushed, "After he...you know gets in."

'_Will it only be 'talking' Kim-san, or is there something more?',_ Yori thought in amusement.

The two girls went to supply and were out the door in just a few minutes after receiving a long, dark, hooded pullover style robe like monks wore.

"Good Kim-san this should suit our purposes well enough for our end of Tamaru's mission. Now get some rest, we don't know when he'll be in tonight.", Yori instructed.

"Are you sure that he'll be in before Ronnie?", Kim asked.

"Yes I am positive Kim-san. Just go and relax for now.", the Asian girl instructed as she guided the red head back to her room.

XX

The ninja looked out over the field darkening field that was occasionally lit by the lightning._ 'Where is he? Yori-chun is going crazy with worry. She's called me three times. He has to be coming in from this direction.'_

_'What is that?... It is him…he looks bad. We can't help him until Sensei gives the clear signal. Hope it is soon, Tamaru is nearly done.', _Hirotaka mused as he got on his phone and called his favorite ninja.

_(Yori-chun, has __Possible-san awoken? Stoppable-san is only an hour from the gates. Remember she will not know him until we reveal the truth.), _he told his beloved.

_(Hai Taka-chun. I will wake Kim-san right away right away and prepare her ready for this meeting.),_ Yori replied.

X

'_What is going on?'_, Kim thought groggily at how late it must be as she heard the rapping on her door-frame.

"Kim-san please rise Tamaru is close. Prepare yourself as I instructed earlier.", Yori's voice sounded through the rice paper door.

"I'm up Yori give me a few minutes.", Kim told her as she started pulling on her Capri's.

"That will be sufficient Kim-san to be ready to meet with Tamaru; he will not be able to give the box to me, only to you.", as Yori tried to calm the American teen who was now brushing her hair.

X

Two young women stood by a table with tea and light snacks on it, waiting patiently for the guard to slide open the door. Dressed in dark robes, their hues were hard to tell from the light of the two candles that lit the room. One of them had the deep hood of her robe up so that her face was hidden.

Yori instructed her lowly, motioning Kim into a sitting position across the table from her, "Again, remember your name is Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie. Use that name until further notice. Do not speak unless I specifically tell you to."

A slight bow from the shorter figure was the response.

At a nod from the taller robed person, the door slid open.

An immaculately dressed male announced softly as a dark, filthy uniformed and slumped figure entered, "Trainee Inushi Tamaru has returned from his mission and he has the object for the Warrior Princess in his possession."

"Very well Ishumuru-san, the Trainee may enter when he answers my question to my satisfaction.", Yori stated with indifference.

"I ask you Inushi Tamaru, do you have the object that you were assigned to retrieve?", Yori asked the silent figure now standing just inside the door.

A bow was her answer.

"Very well, you may come forward Trainee.", Yori ordered.

Kim could hear the painful shuffle of his feet, took in his so much worse then disheveled appearance, as he closed the distance between the door and the table. _'He didn't sound like that yesterday when we sparred.', _the red head thought in concern, wondering what may have happened to this individual since she saw him last.

Yori stood in place, playing the part of the Training Master, yet torn in the knowledge that her blond haired friend was possibly at the end of his rope. She knew he had been injured, yet could not allow his wounds to be examined until Sensei signaled to her the exercise was over, freeing her to make the declaration.

The dark figure approached in obvious pain. Slowly he painstakingly sank heavily to his knees, removed the package from its place on his belt and held it up to the women.

Yori nodded and both young women rose to their feet. The Warrior Princess slowly took the package from the head-bowed, kneeling young man.

"Very well Trainee Inushi Tamaru you have barely passed your assignment, please rise and serve us tea. Then you may go outside to await our decision on your performance. I am thirsty so please do not keep me waiting much longer.", Yori ordered as she noticed two holes in his top. She could smell and literally taste the blood that reeked off his frame.

Nodding, he did as ordered.

Still under the constraints of the exercise, Tamaru simply bowed as the two young women sat back down, then he proceeded to pour their tea. He bowed again and shuffled through the open door to wait out in the heavy downpour that had begun to fall at Yamanouchi.

He found a wall in the driving rain and slowly slid down into a seated position to await the decision, a trail of blood behind him as he made his way to the wooden porch.

Sitting out in the driving rain, in the fog of his pain and exhaustion, the ninja student slowly began to consider that he had failed. The exuberance of finishing the mission a thing of the past, he now deemed in his _failure_ he had nothing to live for, his honor washing away with his blood in the pouring rain.

This coming as he could feel the bandages breaking down, his blood now flowing freely from the multiple wounds he received over the previous days.

Finally realizing he was bleeding again Tamaru's consciousness began to fade as blood poured from his wounds. His mind began to drift; his vision narrowed and slowly went white. Sounds that he knew were close by only a few moments ago, sounded distant.

In his enforced solitude, cutoff from knowledge or concern, he silently waited for the end in the realization he had somehow, through his actions, dishonored Yamanouchi.

His heart beat until he could no longer feel it pump, nor did he care, since he felt he lost his honor at the end, and with it, his life.

X

_'Come on Master Sensei Ron-san is badly injured. We must tend to his wounds.',_ Yori sipped her tea in worry while watching Kim, trying to study her reactions as well.

X

Finally a figure kneeled next to the motionless one along the rain drenched wall. (_Tamaru.)_, she whispered.

"..."

_(Inushi Tamaru?),_ Nooni whispered again worried that they had gone too far.

"..."

Nooni turned his head to look in his eyes.

Looking over to a shadow in the compound she nodded.

_(It is over.), _Sensei quietly called out, motioning for medical personnel to come out of hiding, hurrying over to the silent figure sitting next to Nooni.

Three people hurried out of the tea house, into the rain and the commotion outside. "What's going on?", Kim asked in confusion when she saw the crowd gathered around the ninja student. She continued to watch as the medical team stripped off his upper garments. One of the staff cleaned a spot on his arm while another held a pint of whole blood waiting to hook it up.

"Kim-san let us go inside while they tend to Stoppable-san.", Yori told the American.

"Stopp... you mean that's RON?", Kim shrieked as she could now see wounds she recognized from the videos, "MY GOD it **is** Ronnie…He's, he's hurt...bad.", her voice trailing off, stunned.

Kim, with tears in her eyes, tried to climb over the medics to get to her best friend.

"Miss Possible please these are medical professionals. You must let them do their jobs. Stoppable-san has lost much blood through his injuries and they must attend to him.", Sensei tried to assure her as Yori restrained Kim.

"Just who **are** you people?", Kim exploded, "Why did you do this to him?"

"Ah Miss Possible that is a difficult question to answer here in this clamor, so please, let the medics do their jobs and follow me, I will explain as best I can.", the short white bearded man told Kim while she watched the medics take the cowl from Ron's head; shocked at the condition of her best friend and the teahouse drama she just saw him take part in earlier.

"No way, not till he's out of danger; you people tried to kill him.", as Kim tried to protectively intervene with her best friend.

"Very well, we deserve that Miss Possible. We will talk about all this after Stoppable-san is out of danger.", Sensei told the nearly hysterical young woman with a soft touch to a spot on her wrist.

Nooni came to Kim and attempted to calm her down further. "Kim-san, it was Ron-san's request to do this."

"What?", Kim snapped her head to Nooni.

"Yes, it was so. After all Ron-san has gone through since your disappearance, he still believes he is less than dirt in your eyes, still unworthy of you."

Stunned at this declaration, Kim stared wide-eyed at Nooni. "Is this what this was all about? That he feels that he's unworthy of _me_?"

"In large part, yes, this was an attempt to instill pride into him and have him show his love and his capabilities to you.", Nooni said to Kim, still keeping Yamanouchi secrets from the redhead. "We have done all we could, now it is up to you", looking Kim square in the eyes, then turning to Ron, "and him. Be proud of him, he has taken the hardest course and prevailed. He has proved himself to all who have seen his actions."

"But he could die Nooni.", Kim's voice cracked. "I want to tell him that I love him; I want him, if he'll have me. Why did he have do this?", she began to sob in gasps.

The old woman understood the feelings passing through the red headed teen. "Kim-san relax, the medical staff here are some of the finest in the world. Considering the injuries they see all the time, they have to be. Come with me and let them do their work. As soon as he's resting you can be with him.", Nooni told Kim leading emotionally distressed girl away from the teahouse.

Taking Kim by her elbow, Nooni, with Yori in tow, started off to a private room when the elderly woman turned to the red head, "Kim-san we have received word of things taking place with your family in your country."

Kim's knees buckled, Yori and Nooni each caught a side of the teen, "What happened to them?"

"Your family had been briefly kidnapped but they have now been set free. Now before we talk about Ron-san, maybe you should call them and see to their well-being.

Kim's jaw dropped, "Mom, Dad and the Tweebs were kidnapped?"

"Yes they were, so it would be a good time to call them to make sure that they are well while our staff is working on Stoppable-san. But please do not mention what has happened with Stoppable-san or of Yamanouchi's true nature to them. We are well aware that your and Ron-san's parents are close to each other.", Nooni advised as she motioned Yori to check on the welfare of the American boy.

Nodding to Nooni, she pulled out the phone Yori had lent her a couple of days previously and dialed her parents' number.

XXXXXX

"Possible home, James Possible here.", came through the phone.

Kim, relieved to hear his voice, blurted, "Daddy? Are you, Mom and the Tweebs alright? Nooni told me that you had been captured or kidnapped by someone."

"Yes Kimmie-cub we're fine now, but it seems your _friend_ Betty Director of Global Justice had us arrested for allowing an _agent_ of theirs, and all the Agency _secrets_ she possesses, to make an unauthorized trip out of the country."

"What? I'm so not an agent of theirs right now, and for sure I'm so not going to be one after tonight!", Kim hotly retorted. "So what happened and are you all alright?"

"Yes Kim, we're fine now. We were released by a hostage rescue team a few hours ago. This Doctor Director was interrogating us when the FBI raided their headquarters. I think they've been compromised for years.", the rocket scientist informed his daughter.

He paused then laughed, "It seems that Betty had some _plans_ for you and how she went about it brought closer scrutiny on her from the FBI and the NSA, who had her agency infiltrated for some time now. She was getting ready to place a compliance chip on your Mother's head when they broke down the cell door."

"Is Mom alright? I can't believe that bit..", Kim started a rant that her Dad may end up washing her mouth out with soap over.

"Kimmie-cub! Don't you dare use that kind of language! We taught you better.", her Dad admonished, "But to answer your question, your Mother's fine and the last time I saw that one-eyed witch she was cuffed, screaming and being led by four Agents to an FBI paddy wagon."

Chuckling, "The things she was saying might have made a sailor blush and would have had your Nana wash her mouth out with soap. For at least a month." As James remembered his onetime childhood foray into the world of expletives and their airing out at home.

"Dr. Director was evil?", Kim asked.

"I don't know about evil Kimmie-cub, but maybe she felt that she was above the law. Just a lot of arrogance in her just like her brother Sheldon.", James informed his eldest child.

"You mean Gemini?", the red headed teen asked.

"Yes I suppose you can be a prick and be on either side of the law...Though I think that Betty Director crossed the line here when she stepped on so many laws, people and their rights to get what she wanted. What she decided she deserved and used her position in a UN-based law enforcement agency to get.", James huffed over the phone.

"Daddy, what are you talking about? What did she want so badly that she did this to all of you?", in total confusion, Kim cut in.

"Well, the whole thing boils down to the fact that Dr. Director wanted to be your girlfriend.."

"What?", Kim shrieked over the phone, then heard nothing from the other end. "Daddy? Are you there?"

After placing the phone back to his ear post-explosion, James continued, "Yes Kimmie-cub, I'm here, but hold the interruptions to a minimum if you could, especially the _loud_ ones?"

"Sorry Daddy, I'll try."

"Ok, now where was I?... Oh yeah, it seems Betty had diverted Agency money, some legally, some not so legally, into the research that went into finding you and bringing you home. Not to mention all the illegal diversion of funds spent on research to lure only you into GJ. Ron was to be left out in the cold if he survived any of the missions GJ sent him on in your absence. And let me tell you, the FBI's going to be poring all over those files when they get them all. They were only hard-copies, nothing electronic that Wade could have hacked since they knew he could do it blindfolded and one hand tied behind his back. With me so far?", James asked his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy, I am. But I definitely want to talk more about Ron and those missions when I get home. You can count on it.", Kim shot back.

"Good, so does your Mother. Alright back on topic… Now it seemed that Betty figured as the head of a high and mighty International Law Enforcement Agency, she didn't have to obey the laws of _lesser _beings and could do whatever she wanted to bring in someone who would become the public face of their organization. And it seems that Betty had also picked you to eventually run the Spy Agency from before you disappeared. She figured that if she just pushed Ron off to the side enough times someone would get lucky and the boy would buy the farm on a solo mission, giving her an open door to your affections.", James told his eldest when he heard his daughter drawing a breath he knew would lead to a rant.

"Hold off on that thought I can hear brewing over there Kimmie. I can understand your outrage, but wait until you get home to vent to the proper people. But anyway, that's just about all I have to report to you about what happened over here.", then chuckling, "All the signs I gathered from talking to Betty or listening to your Mother, I should have realized that she was not a person who should be left alone with my little girl, nor anyone else's either."

"Ewww Daddy, thinking about that with Dr. Director…that's beyond gorchy.", Kim gulped in realization of what she was told, "What Dr. Director may have had in mind for me and her may work for some people, but not with me. I'll take Ronnie any day."

"Yeah it's not my cup of tea either, honey. Anyhow I've got to end this call soon, and round up the boys before they get into too much mischief. For some reason they're on an adrenalin high after being tazed like your Mother and me. For some unfathomable reason they even seem to thrive on it.", the perplexed Father of two hyper-charged twins added.

"Yeah you'd better or they may just take over the FBI's computer systems before anybody realizes it.", Kim laughed at the image she conjured in her mind.

"You're right about that. And speaking about the FBI, it's a good thing that they and the NSA had a mole in GJ or we don't know how this would have turned out.", James sighed in relief while wondering if he was ever going to learn who he was going to buy a steak dinner for.

"Is Mom there Dad, I'd like to talk to her.", Kim asked, still a little pale from the realization of how Dr. Director might have felt about her. That and how she felt any time the woman had tried to make physical contact with her.

"She had to go into the hospital honey there was an emergency. So while they're still stoked, I'm taking the boys to the Space Center to see if they can break some new program coding or gadget before we test it on something real-world.", James laughed.

Then, snapping his fingers, "Oh, and before I forget and hang up, it seems that GJ also tried to detain Wade and his parents like they did us, but it didn't go quite the way they planned.", James cryptically said to his suddenly mystified daughter.

"Something happened at Wade's Daddy? Are they alright?", Kim asked in concern.

"Apparently they're doing fine, but Wade wants to talk only to you about what happened. He wouldn't tell me about it, only that he had to talk to you.", James relayed.

"Alright Daddy I will, thanks, I love you and send my love to Mom.. and.. even the Tweebs. Oh, and Ronnie just got in and I'm going to see him in a bit...He...he was a little tired. I'll give him a kiss for you and Mom.", the red head told her father, trying not to fib.

"OK honey I'll tell his parents that you're with him, but don't enjoy that kiss _too_ much.", James told her as he heard a crash come from the vicinity of his twin terrors.

"Don't worry Dad you won't have any little Ronnie's or Kimmie's running around from it. I gotta go and see what Wade wants. Love you.", as his red headed daughter shut down the call, so Kim didn't hear her father's sputtering after she hung up the phone.

Moments after the teen hero punched in the number for Wade. "Hi Wade, I know you're a little spooked right now but Dad told me you wanted to talk.", as Kim responded to the machine recording she heard over the phone.

In a moment Wade's 'live' voice came over the phone. "I guess your Dad gave you the lowdown on what Dr. Director tried to pull, huh Kim?"

"Yeah Wade, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help protect you.", Kim apologized.

"Not a problem Kim. But it seems that Ron has some friends in high places we didn't know about...On both sides of the Pacific Ocean it seems.", Wade cryptically said.

"Huh?", Kim replied, "What friends…and from _where_?"

"Well Ron's school had some stealthy guardians over here, watching over you and our families, as well as some of the official Government ones here who have been watching GJ and Betty Director, for some time now. Yamanouchi's may not have been outfitted the same way but they probably were at least as lethal as those heavily armed ones from D.C.", Wade assured his Team Leader.

Now totally confused, Kim cut to the chase, "Wade? What the heck happened over there? Daddy said they had been attacked and kidnapped by GJ and the same thing had happened to your family. Did the FBI come and bail you out of GJ's snare, too?"

"No, we were safe, thanks to some ninjas who intervened. You can ask Mom about it when you get home, or watch one of the disks that were mysteriously left in my room after I went downstairs to meet with the FBI Hostage Rescue Team. They came by to cart Will Du and his unconscious strike team away."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Du was involved in this? And _disks_?"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I played the one that was marked for 'Kim Possible-san' and put the one marked 'For Will Du-san and his Bride' in a safe place..."

"Wait, did you just say 'Will Du-san and his _Bride'_?", Kim incredulously interrupted. "That I have to see to believe. I didn't think someone with a stick that far up his rear end could ever find someone of the opposite sex who would put up with him, much less go _that_ far with him."

"I dunno Kim; wonders never cease to amaze with all the people whose paths we cross, stranger things _have_ happened.", Wade paused, "But anyway it details everything that happened in my backyard before Mom interrupted and the ninja appeared. It's quite funny actually; you might want to pop popcorn before you watch it. Oh and there's another AV file on the disk showing what went down at your house too. I think it might be used as evidence against GJ in court, too."

"Yeah.", Kim sighed. "I guess so, but none of that will happen before Ron and I get home and that can't happen until after he heals up from what he went through in his training over here. They really put him through the wringer and I'm just glad Yori brought me here to see him."

Then looking pointedly at Yori, "Speaking of which, I'm supposed to meet with his School Master so he can explain everything to me about Ron's schooling, so I'd better go, he's waiting for me."

"That's alright Kim, you go and do that, and I'll see you when you the next time I see you… Oh and by the way, congratulations! I'll be ready to act when I get the word from you over there. I've already clued in Mr. Barkin. See you!", he replied shutting down the connection.

"Congratulations for what? WADE!", Kim, looking at the phone, yelled at the now dead phone.

XXXXXX

_An FBI containment cell:_

"Ah Dr. Director how good it is to see you again.", a familiar voice greeted her.

"Azro, you traitor! I'll have you charged with mutiny when I get out of here!", the handcuffed Director of Global Justice railed after jumping from her bunk to the bars.

"At this point I highly doubt if that will happen.", he told her.

"Oh it will happen, that I can promise you, you snake! When I get out of here, I plan to court-martial you and have you tossed in a GJ cell where you won't see the light of day for at **least** twenty _years_.", the dark red headed woman roared.

"I don't think so Betty, and here's why. Just prior to starting my career at GJ, I was under orders from the then President of the United States to infiltrate your Agency when there were concerns from the different agencies responsible for the safety and security of this nation from threats, both foreign and domestic from _this_ agency. When you abused your authority to use your UN-Mandated Agency to undertake the stalking of a minor with the intention of using her as your own personal sex toy, it was decided to look more closely at your operations. And since I was already within your command structure, it was a simple matter of accessing agency records, archived or current to gather the evidence needed to bring charges against you and those who willingly did your bidding."

"I most certainly did _not_! I did nothing of the sort until she was eighteen!", Betty snapped at her former agent, her face reddening.

"Stalking doesn't have an age limit Betty, you ought to know that. And then there's the matter of you sending a minor, solo, on hazardous missions with no Global Justice backup whatsoever. That alone is a major violation of your directives and you know it."

"Well Stoppable didn't want to _tarnish_ the memory of his _precious_ little Kimmie, we just gave him the means of preserving it.", Betty shot back, her face now blazing red.

"Not according to testimony we've already gathered from some of your _inner_ circle in exchange for some immunity from life sentences at hard labor for their part in Stoppable's _missions_. Or the orders, recorded audio and video we've obtained of all missions he was sent on by you.", Betty's complexion started to fade.

"Not to mention some outside information that dropped into our laps recently.", he finished cryptically.

Still stunned, with no retort from Betty, he continued, "This as well as other offenses you are going to be charged with, in the coming days as _they_ come to light.", she collapsed on her bunk.

"You had already put a compliance chip on her father's head and when we rescued Miss Possible's parents you had her mother cuffed to a chair and were beginning to do the same with her. Considering that both are professionals in highly sensitive technical fields, respectively, they might have to be watched by their regulating agencies for some time to be sure they are behaving properly and normally in their line of work.", Azro peered at his former 'Boss'.

"I'm sure that any loss of revenue that may result from your actions against them will come out of your own pocket.", the Government mole informed a now frightened Betty. "Then there are the charges stemming from your attempting to apprehend a minor through the use electrical shock devices on him and his parents as well as the use of those shock devices on Miss Possible's family."

"Then there's the sixty-four dollar question, Betty…I specifically remember that warning Miss Possible gave you Dr. Director, so why didn't you just leave them alone?"

"We were taking them into custody..."

"For what reason Dr. Director?", Simpson asked.

"For national and international security reasons Azro. You know, as a rule of Agency practicality, we don't inform the courts, it will effect our ongoing investigations..."

"Like the one with Ronald Stoppable? Twice you were warned off and twice and you tried to isolate him from his teammate. Lady you don't get a third strike here. Come to think of it I think the FBI is going to want to have a good look into your files just to see who else has been getting special attention.", Betty's blood turned to ice.

"You know, I've always wondered why Shego looks at you in fear every time she sees you.", Simpson said matter-of-factly as Betty's eye opened wide. "Maybe we'll just find out what the cause of that fear might be when this is over."

"But you know, one thing does concern me in all of this. An agency, acting with impunity within the borders of a free and sovereign nation in the stalking of a minor, while trying to kill off another via _official_ missions, the unlawful search and seizure of citizens of the United States, the coercion of said citizens to bend to your will, and terrorizing captives in your possession…", here he paused, letting Betty squirm a bit before continuing.

Now scratching his chin while Betty's agitation rose, "Could it all have been a part of a plan or the steps along the way for a lawfully shielded intelligence agency to do what they've tossed countless criminals into jail cells for since your inception…", spying Betty's eye flash, he snapped his fingers, "That's it! You or whoever you _really_ work for is planning to take over the world and turn us into your slaves. Up to now this was a dry run of tactics and the process to do so, and this was just a step along the way! And snaring Kim Possible to your side was just icing on the cake!"

Betty smugly shouted, "You can't prove a thing Azro! You're nothing but a lowly field agent for those you answer to, you can't prove a thing, you have nothing."

"Betty, do you really think that you know _all_ my capabilities? With the offices of the NSA, the FBI, the Pentagon and _now_ the CIA all in on this do you honestly think you have a chance of hiding your agenda from us? Because we seem to be dealing with the possibility of a spy ring outside the United States as well as within its borders, I think we will get to the bottom of this whole mess before too much time passes.", Simpson laughed. "And you are just the first brick we have to dislodge from that wall of silence they are working behind." His smirk was clearly feral in nature as Azro turned and walked away from a pale, visibly shaking Betty Director.

XX

_A little later at the same FBI containment cell:_

"Ok, toss this one in here. Maybe under the circumstances, it might make them both happy.", said a voice coming up the cell block hall.

Groggily, Betty Director stirred in her bunk as she watched two men toss a slight young man wearing a mop on his head into her cell. Firmly clutched to his chest was a stuffed teddy bear.

Sitting up in her bunk and realizing who was under those mop strands, she shouted, "Agent Du! What's the meaning of this? And what the _hell_ happened to you?"

Stirring ever so slowly, Du gradually roused himself, sat up and finally turned his bleary eyes to the addled apparition before him.

Suddenly his demeanor went from confusion to frightful when he shakily said, "I'm really, really sorry my house fell on your sister."

While he waited for a response, Betty's face went from total confusion, as her memory recalled specifics of her Top Agent's personnel file, to realization, then abject fury, when she suddenly punched Will Du with her cuffed hands, knocking him out with one shot to the chin.

"Guard! Take _Dorothy_ and her precious little _Toto_ outta here! Now!"

XXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The red head sat next to the unconscious blond teen talking to him softly when the door opened. "Miss Possible I would like to speak with you. Now that Stoppable is out of danger would you like to hear this whole tale?", the white haired ninja master offered.

"Yeah I guess so. And I gather that your name is really not Mister Sensei, right _Master_ Sensei.", Kim responded with a sigh, "I suppose we should go somewhere quiet so Ron can sleep while I get to the bottom of this." The short man led her out of the room with the sleeping blond.

"That is correct Kim-san; however, while my title is Master Sensei, my name is Toshimuru. My line goes all the way back to the man who built Yamanouchi over fifteen centuries ago. You have already met my Granddaughter and my Spouse, and both hold you to be a good friend.", he explained.

"So Yori and Nooni…?", she asked.

"Yes it is so.", he replied.

"But why are we here?", Kim asked.

"Ah good question Kim-san. If you remember, a few years ago a young man went on a solo mission while his partner had to stay back for a family night gathering. The one member of the crime fighting team that went on this mission did not know that anything special was to happen to him that night…But it did. In the course of investigating a client or yours, he uncovered a threat to his team and to all of mankind; a force which bore the representation of something he greatly feared: monkeys."

Kim nodded here, remembering how Ron was horrified of the creatures after his summer at Wannaweep. Then the realization of a mission she and Ron took early in their world saving career came to her, "Monkey Fist."

Sensei continued. "Yes, Fist. Though terrified out of his mind of the manifestation of his greatest fears, Ron-san took this force onto himself the night Lord Montgomery Fiske did so just prior to Ron-san's visit. But as a result of his foray to Fist's castle, another member of Team Possible also received this force, you know him as Rufus-san.

"Rufus-san?", Kim asked.

"Yes but please let me continue Kim-san. The power that was attained by Ron-san, for the most part, went into a dormant phase from which it would gradually fully manifest itself by the time of his maturity. But one night, much before this was to happen, the manifestation took place too soon and all at once. That was the night Ron-san returned from a mission to save his best friend from the effects of pollen used to destroy her or remove her from this world. You already know the rest of that story.", Sensei gazed steadily into Kim's lowering eyes.

A soft "Yes" her answer, her eyes looking at her feet.

"We here at Yamanouchi, unaware that Ron-san had acquired this power, were shocked by what we thought was the end of the world when the foundations of our very school were rocked by the sudden unleashing of this power by Ron-san immediately after your disappearance." Kim's eyes came up, wide as dinner plates.

"Finally, for us, the danger subsided. It was later that we learned the location of this power surge and invited Ron-san to Yamanouchi for a while to study. He did so much to his honor. While here he accepted that you, a force for good in our world may have passed from it, he ironed his will and took up the mantle of Kim Possible.", Kim's jaw dropped, this was the second time she had heard from someone this description of what Ron did in her absence.

"However, once it became known you had gone missing, Ron-san did all your hero work, never taking credit. Though he became used to the heavy tasks of your legacy, he never once took your place in the eyes of the world. He didn't think himself worthy to stand in your place, though he did far greater than he let on to others.", he somberly recounted.

And then with a twinkle in his eye, "Though once it was seen by all just how much of a force he could be when he went evil for a weekend."

"Ron became evil?", Kim fearfully asked.

Chuckling, "Yes through some misfortune with a Henchco device and a Dr. Drakken, he became someone called Zorpox and demanded the world's supply of Nacos before Dr. Drakken and Rufus-san reversed the issue. But getting back to the point, Ron-san continued to train and take on missions he used to go with you as the sidekick. Periodically Ron-san returned for more training, constantly improving, yet restraining himself at the same time."

"'Restraining himself'? Why would he do that, Sensei?", Kim asked, quite at odds with the last statement.

"I suppose it was that he hoped you would one day return so he could go back to being that loveable sidekick everyone made fun of, Kim-san." Her eyes darted away and back again.

"But Kim-san,", Sensei paused, drawing Kim's pained eyes to his narrowed ones, "in truth he is one of the most dangerous men in the world. When he awakens I will give him a vial to consume which will release his powers freely for him to control. What he did in this retrieval mission for you, was all Ron-san, nothing more. We had to block his powers before he left, for if he had been seriously hurt while on this mission he could have lost all control of those powers and would have been a grave danger to us all.", Sensei informed her.

"What is this about powers Sensei, and what do you mean block his powers?", Kim asked in confused awe. "What powers are you talking about, Sensei?"

"They are known to us as Mystical Monkey Powers and are the embodiment of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and Ron-san received them the night he went with Rufus-san to Fist's castle. And until Ron-san can control those great powers he has the potential to destroy this planet."

Kim's jaw drops as her eyes suddenly go as wide as they've ever been.

"We brought him here this summer to test him in the Way of the Ninja, but should he have been badly hurt, it would have been catastrophic if he were unable to control his powers. We blocked those powers to test his ninja skills, not his MMP skills, so no magic, no mysticism and no risk of his powers going out of control."

"Unbelievable.", Kim whispered in mental conflict over this information. Then shaking her head to clear it, "So how did Ron do in his tests?"

"I can tell you that he has fine ninja skills. Even if he didn't have the MMP he qualified to be a Full Ninja even with the small amount of training he has had.", Sensei informed her.

"But what about his powers, is he still as big a threat as you fear he could be?", Kim asked, frightened of the answer.

"At this point his training has given him the control he needs to master them, no matter the issues he will face in his travels.", Sensei assured Kim as she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"So what am I to do Sensei?", the red headed teen asked, "I mean I really want Ron and I guess in order for us to function under this new development, I'll just have to be willing to reverse roles with him. He's obviously the stronger member of the team now."

"Is that what you wish to do Kim-san?", the Ninja Master's eyebrows narrowed.

After huffing a breath, "No, not really, but..."

"I highly doubt if that is what Ron Stoppable-san wishes either. He undertook this training to take up your mantle of good works not to replace you. However, I am sure since I have conversed with him on this matter...He would rather he be the loveable sidekick he's always been to you.", Sensei informed her.

"Well I like being in the lead, but if Ron is able to do things..."

"And you are a natural leader so that is how it should be.", Sensei advised.

"We both watched Ron do some things...", thinking on her previous spar with him, and shaking her head, "I can't do them."

"You could if you wanted to Kim-san. But, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Please..."

"I think that if you consider it, you really enjoy being the leader of your team. That being said, why not continue to be that leader who inspires everyone...you inspired Stoppable-san to become more than he ever felt he could be. Let the world gradually get used to him becoming less of your sidekick and more of your partner. In time maybe you, Stoppable-san and the world will see him as your equal. All he ever wanted to do was to help you Kim-san...not be the leader."

"I can try…it was hard getting back to _myself_...but lately it has been easier. I can step up from where I am, if he can, and in doing so, I can learn to give up some control of the Team, too."

"That is a good idea. Remember to take your time. This will be a shock to Stoppable-san's emotions as well as yours. Now, let us have some tea. In a little while the drugs will begin to wear off and I expect that you will wish to speak to Ron-san about your futures.", Sensei smiled.

"You are a very intelligent man Sir.", Kim smiled back.

"Thank you for the compliment Kim-san."

XX

Waking as he had been taught at Yamanouchi he opened one eye. _'Where am I?', _he asked himself.

Taking stock he almost moaned, _'I have been captured, and I'm badly wounded. They will break me and I will lose all honor...That I will not do.'_

Looking around he sized up where he was..._.'OK the medical unit. They have the drugs on hand to break me; I cannot allow that. There is only one thing left to do.'_

Making sure he wasn't connected to any monitoring equipment, Inushi Tamaru quickly removed his IV and painstakingly removed his catheter. After pausing to catch his breath on the last task, he made his way to the door of his room.

Calmly, more so than he would have been without the ER drugs in his system, Inushi made his way out of his room and into a supply closet. More sad than nervous he quietly donned a set of surgical scrubs, his booties on bare feet. With a cap on his head and his surgical mask dangling from his head by their ties, he made his way to the stairs and out of the medical wing of the building. Next stop, his small cubicle in the dormitories.

Once there he removed several items from his room, among them two pictures, which he placed into his waistband. Removing a Tanto that Sensei had given him, Inushi quickly departed.

Upon reaching the western gate, he exited with a small group of people, no one taking note of his attire. Walking slower than the group he was with, he soon fell behind, stopping at an area he knew by heart.

Once he was sure he was alone, _'Ah good, no one close by. I'll be done before they know it and I will keep my honor.'_, smiling grimly as he slipped into a remote garden where he would perform his 'duty'.

Unknown to Inushi, due to the haze of his medications, he didn't realize he had bumped into several walls along the way, opening both of his wounds and leaving a blood trail behind for others to follow. At first the reaction was to cleanup the blood, before someone decided to backtrack and see where the blood came from.

XX

Sensei, with Kim in tow, was walking back to the medical center and caught site of the urgent activity taking place there. _(Who has been hurt?), _he asked as the red headed teen stopped with him.

_(We don't know we just found blood on some of the walls. We are checking the patients as we speak.),_ one of the nurses told the heir of Toshimiru.

Eyes wide, Sensei pushed through the medical staff into Stoppable-san's now empty room. He grabbed the call button, pushed it and hurried out the door to the Nurse's Station.

Kim Possible, shocked at the turn of events, took in the details of Ron's room. Sheets thrown aside, medical implements left where he tossed them, the room was a shambles. Spotting blood on two of the walls, she sucked in a huge breath and stumbled out of the room after the Master Ninja, and in search of the man she loved.

XXXX

Oh boy, one big mountain crossed, but another one still coming at them all. Quite a lot went on here and we hope you enjoyed taking in all of it.

Now the disclaimers to keep the multitude of ambulance chasers, I mean lawyers from taking what we have left…

The characters of Kim Possible are the exclusive property of the Mouse Ears Dynasty. We're just borrowing them for our own personal, non-monetary, needs to entertain those who may pass through and read this little tale.

Now for the others as they are listed below, for they too need recognition to keep their lawyers off our backsides:

Wizard of Oz: Written by Frank L. Baum, Movie: Produced by MGM.

Three Stooges: Fox Film Corporation, MGM, Columbia, Screen Gems.

"Follow the yellow brick road": Written by Harold Arlen, Lyrics by E. Y. Harburg.

Benito Mussolini: Il Duce, July 29, 1883 – April 28, 1945, Former head of the Italian National Fascist Party, Prime Minister and Dictator.

"Timothy Leary's Dead": By Ray Thomas of The Moody Blues, Title: "Legend of A Mind", Album: "In Search of a Lost Chord", 1968.

Timothy Leary: October 22, 1920 – May 31, 1996. Controversial American Psychologist, who advocated the therapeutic benefits of psychedelic drugs in the 1960's.

"The Freshman": 1990, Produced by Tri-Star Pictures.

All the others are our creations or someone else's... So there.

Now next week will be another chapter of this tale, with the last of the side-stories.

It is our wish that we keep up a chapter of this tale per week until the last chapter is posted. But due to the fact that it took nearly a month to get this chapter ready, from all the tweaking and wackiness that abounded in Wade's backyard, it kind of cut into keeping pace up to Chapter 32. And due to an assignment that Sentinel103 gave me, to write Chapter 33, I kind of fell behind, so I'm not sure when it will be ready, even if it is due some 5 weeks hence. But ya never know.

See ya online!

CB73 of BS176


	29. Chapter 29

Out There, In Here

**Thanks and shout outs to the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts from last time: whitem, Avenging Raven, Pavelius, kaitlynchosenisme, Enterprise-CV6, Man of Faith, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, Tetsuhara, daccu65 and Cabriel, it's much appreciated your chiming in with your thoughts and critiques.**

**Now last chapter Ron made it back to school, a bit beat up and leaking like a sieve from all his wounds. Still in the 'mission' he didn't hear about the simple fact that his role had ended and was released from his Test. Blood loss can do that to a person. Kim played her part and got the surprise of her life, with more to come.**

**Meanwhile, back in Middleton things really got out of control as Betty's plans to bring Kim into her web at GJ went seriously wrong after the only successful strike they had achieved without Ron or Kim happened to take place at the home of innocent civilians... Nice record there guys, gonna follow this up with an encore performance at an orphanage later? But the Ninja Protection Team went out with such a psychedelic bang at Wade's place while dropping a recorded dime on GJ for the raid on the Possible's home. (Now remember folks, we don't condone that type of an 'additive' as Ishru interjected into the counter-raid at the Load's home. And we have no idea of just how a person would react to that chemical, either.)**

**But I digress. Last time we left Kim regrouping while learning more of what a ninja school is and Ron not getting the message about his 'grade' and erroneously figures he's failed and his honor is the only thing left to give. So that means the drama's not yet over. But to find out how this turns out, you have to start reading…**

Chapter 29

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Doctor where is the young man who was in this room?", a concerned Sensei gestured to the room he just exited as he spoke in English for the benefit of the American teen standing with him.

"Which room Master?", the Doctor asked.

"Tamaru's room. He is not there; have you taken him for tests?", the Ninja Master inquired.

"No we haven't; earlier we did a CT scan as well as X-Rays, but nothing recently. So are you sure that he wasn't using the restroom?"

"He is not in there, and his IVs and _Catheter_ have been disconnected. Are you sure that he hasn't been released?", Sensei pressed further.

Chagrinned, "He should be nowhere else but his room, Sensei, I am the only one authorized to release him.", the Doctor explained, "Besides with all the drugs in him he has to be in a stupor. There's no way that he can go anywhere in that condition, and he's simply in no condition to be released from my care."

Sensei looked knowingly at the Doctor, "Ready or not that young man in question is highly capable of releasing himself from confinement, I have witnessed it before. I suggest searching for him before much more time passes."

Bowing, "It shall be done Master."

"Good I will notify the rest of the school to search for him as well.", the old Ninja Master told the Doctor as he walked out of the Hospital.

Calling his instructors from around the compound Sensei quickly set up teams to look for the American boy.

"Master Sensei what is going on? Where's Ron?", Kim asked.

"I do not know Kim-san. I wish we had a way of tracking him.", the old man replied.

"How about a pink blood rat?", Kim asked pulling Rufus out of her thigh pocket, "I'll bet Rufus can find Ron faster than anyone can."

"I had forgotten about Rufus-san, he may be a valuable asset for our search, but one moment please.", Sensei stopped and asked one of the Senior instructors who was approaching, "Please find Hirotaka-san and Yori-san, have them meet me in my office as quickly as possible."

"Hai, as you have ordered Sensei.", the instructor replied as he ran off to find the two.

"Please come to my office Kim-san. I'm sure that my granddaughter and her fiancée will be there quickly.", the white haired man offered.

"I could be looking for him Sensei...", she caught the raised eyebrows as she noticed the Ninja Master heading off and obviously not listening to her, "OK I'll wait for them."

A few minutes after arriving Yori and Hirotaka knocked before entering. "My young friends, as you know Stoppable-san has disappeared from his hospital room. He did not hear that he was cleared from his mission, and due to the drugs administered to him I do not know what his mindset may be at this moment. Because of this I feel we must find him quickly.", the Master informed them.

"Sensei there is another thing that you should be aware of.", Hiro started.

"What is it my friend?", Sensei asked.

"I took it upon myself to go to Ron-san's domicile. There are several things missing from his personal space.", the teenaged ninja revealed.

"What are they?", Sensei was sure he didn't want to know, but had to.

"Someone has removed the Tanto you presented Stoppable-san with along with pictures of Kim-san and Hanna. A white gi was removed as well as some writing equipment.", Hirotaka told him while glancing at the red headed teen, "Also there was blood in the dorm and in his room."

"You are sure of all of this?", Sensei asked.

"I am."

"Kim-san we shall need Rufus-san's talents." Looking closely at the mole rat, "My friend how is your nose for finding Ron-san?"

Rufus, saluting from Kim's thigh pocket, "Hnk, good Sensei. Let's go." His little paw pointing out the dorm Hiro had just come from, Kim took note and took off at a run followed by the two teenaged ninjas. On arrival at the dorm Kim set Rufus down until he got a scent trail and began to follow it.

Rufus slowed down by the time they arrived at the gate, seemingly confused by all the scents mixed in with Ron's. Kim picked him up and after checking out with the guards, they slipped outside the school while their escorts remained at the gate.

_(Have you seen Inushi Tamaru pass through this gate today?), _Yori asked the guards.

_(No Yorishi-sensei, but we have just come on duty.)_, one of the guards informed her.

_(Thank you, if you see him take him back to the hospital. He may be incoherent and he has been injured.), _she informed them.

_(We will keep a watch for him.), _the guard replied.

A little upset they weren't moving faster, Kim had already exited the gate after talking quietly with the excited mole rat. Setting the little guy down again outside the gate, Rufus finally found the scent of his long lost Master and ran after it.

"Keep going Rufus.", Kim encouraged the tiny rodent as Yori and Hirotaka finally finished with the guards.

Rufus came upon several drops of blood and sniffing each one to make sure they were of his missing Master, he took a path he found that still had traces of Ron's scent. Finally the mole rat took the path to a side trail and again sniffed to make sure he was still travelling true.

"You sure Ruffie?", Kim asked as he started up a quite unused path.

Pointing, "Yeah Kim, this way.", he began to run faster, remembering that Ron often enjoyed this hidden meditation garden, because so few knew of it.

"Why did Ron come out here Rufus, do you know?", Kim asked her rodent friend.

"Hnk don't know Kim.", he replied as he ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

Yori and Hiro for their part finally caught up with Kim, staying on pace with her.

"There is a meditation garden just ahead.", Hiro informed her. "Stoppable-san came here several times when he was troubled."

"But why would he come all the way out here? There are other places within the walls.", Kim asked while panting because of her efforts.

Hirotaka, thinking for a moment replied, "I do not know Kim-san." Then pausing before looking at her, "He sometimes came here when he needed to commune with his God or when he chided himself for the loss of his friend." Keeping from Kim what he suspected were the meanings behind the articles Ron removed from his room for his visit to the garden.

"I was foolish Hiro. I wished so many times that I knew then what I know now.", Kim finally stopped for a moment to give Rufus a little more free space between them.

"Do not let guilt hamper you Kim-san. Your previous actions have helped turn Stoppable-san into Inushi Tamaru, IX, a highly regarded member of Yamanouchi and one of the most capable men in the world. He is a warrior just like you, though he has chosen to remain in the shadows as much as possible."

Then Yori, in a low voice, "Now let us be quiet we are coming to the gardens."

"Follow Rufus-san, but slowly. In his current state, we do not want to startle Ron-san.", Hiro suggested in order to be the first to Ron so he could administer the drug which would unblock his MMP, thus helping him heal faster.

"Lead on Hiro-chun.", Yori smiled tightly, but took a firm grip on Kim's arm while letting him lead.

They continued on the path for nearly two hundred more feet before it opened up to reveal the garden's stark raw beauty of rocks and boulders combined with foliage.

"Oh my.", Kim whispered in awe. Scanning ahead, she saw a kneeling form in white facing away from them.

XX

_Just previously:_

Inushi Tamaru, AKA Ronald Stoppable, slowly slipped down the path making sure (as best he could under the circumstances) he avoided revealing his presence in his travels.

As silently as he could, he made his way to a place of comfort, so many miles and months away from home, to find peace and solitude as he and Rufus had done so many times before when he was in turmoil; as he found himself now.

Many times he faced his demons here, yet few of Yamanouchi knew he frequented the small gardens just off a well-worn path from the school. Even fewer knew how often he prayed there for the safe return, someday, of his best friend.

Earlier this summer, his prayers were answered, but still he returned. Always troubled, by concerns that constantly revisited him without fail, from his young yet quite full life, or those he acquired along the way to where he was now.

And now again he was troubled as he feared he was soon to be expelled from Yamanouchi. The combination of serious blood loss and drugs still in his system led the American teen to believe, as he believed he had done for so many other important events and people in his life…that he had failed again.

_'I thought that I would at least get a chance to say goodbye to KP. Guess it's better this way.', _he sadly thought as he placed a farewell letter to his family and friends off to the side.

Neither care nor notice of his surroundings an issue, he set himself, determined to make his appointment with destiny.

_Later:_

Frustrated at his inability to get the meter of his poetry to work, he left the ending incomplete as he placed the page with the other papers.

Sighing heavily, _'Still a loser, even in this. At least they won't be able to break me. I'll still have my honor, no matter how empty it is.'_

After gazing sadly at the pictures he brought with him, he placed them with the other items; far enough away so they wouldn't be disturbed by actions soon to come.

Undoing his gi top, his bare bandaged abdomen exposed, trembling hands grasped the Tanto Sensei presented to him weeks before as thanks for a job well done during a vital mission for Yamanouchi.

Though Ron's current plans did no honor to the Tanto, or the reasons for its presentation to him, he believed it would allow him to keep what little honor he felt he had left.

Over the years those of Yamanouchi in similar positions had done such as he was about to do now. He had heard the stories, the legends; this was all he had left after not making the grade.

XX

Hiro stopped Kim from moving further forward to the form facing away from them, whispering, "Kim-san, wait here."

He had seen the sudden movements of the hands, the shuddering of the body as Rufus arrived beside the form kneeling away from them.

"What has happened Hiro-chun?", Yori hissed.

_(Stoppable-san has begun to perform Seppuku, keep Kim-san here, I must stop this.), _Hirotaka ordered, in Japanese, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

Quickly running to his friend, Hirotaka called out to the blond teen, "Ron-san stop! Do not complete the act!"

In drug enhanced misery, Inushi Tamaru IX looked up in surprise as Hiro ran up to him. _(Hirotaka-san w... would you do m...me the honor of being m...my K...Kaishakunin. I...I don't know if I can complete this on my own.), _as both glanced down at the Tanto embedded in the left side of the blond's stomach.

Sorrowfully Hirotaka asked his friend, "Oh Stoppable-san, what have you done?", kneeling beside Ron as he reached out to hold his friend up.

Looking on in surprise, _(My friend, I must regain my honor and this is the only way.)_, then realizing, _(Hiro, why are you speaking in English?)_

Shaking his head, _(I cannot help you do this, _Ron_-san.)_

Sagging in Hiro's arms, _(Then please leave me, my friend, I must finish this. Hinder me no more so I can regain what honor I have left.), _the blond painfully asked, as it became apparent the pain medicine was wearing off.

He was also unaware that Rufus had climbed to his shoulder by then.

In his stupor and miasma, the blond reached for the hilt sticking out of his abdomen, intending to complete this portion of the ritual when another hand grasped his.

_(No do not do this _Ron_-san...I beg of you. Please wait, Yori-chun is here to give you the pass code, you passed!),_ Hirotaka nearly shouted.

Once again in his drug-induced fog and blood loss confusion Ron attempted to make the final slash across his body, _(Once you start this it must be finished. I am tired my friend. I just was not good enough.)_ His blood levels quite dangerously low by this point from his older wounds and current sitch with the Tanto.

Gambling, Hirotaka played his last Ace in the deck while one hand held the Tanto in place, the other wrapped Ron's shoulder, _(_Ron_-san! _Rufus_-san and _Kim_-san are here with us. Do you wish them to watch your death? Do you wish them to see you like this? Stop this, I will talk to Sensei about releasing you from this decision of yours.)_

_(_Rufus_-san…here? I left him with _Kim_ back...back in _Middleton_.),_ turning to look at his tiny friend, yet not hearing Kim's name, he finally became aware of the mole rat's animated squeaking on the other shoulder.

_(Why...), _then in English, "Why are you here, you're supposed to be with Kim."

Then looking around, "Where's KP?"

X

Trying to shake herself from Yori's grip, "Yori what's happening? Why can't I go to Ron?"

"Kim-san you should not see this, you must not witness Ron-san as he is now.", the young Japanese woman told near-hysterical redhead she was trying to restrain.

Using one of her escapes, "No I **have** to see Ron, he needs me. I've wasted too much time; I have to go to him. Now!", Kim pushed Yori away and ran up to Ron and Hirotaka.

"RON!", the red head screamed as she got closer, his eyes turning to her, wide in surprise.

"K…P?", the blond hair teen stammered in surprise at her sudden appearance by his side.

Kim equally in shock of the scene she saw before her, "_Ron_?", paling at the sight of the hilt protruding from her friend.

Realizing he may now have some welcome distractions, "_Kim-san_ now that you are here please help me restrain _Ron-san_ so that he doesn't go any further.", Hiro told her in order to have each focus on the other, rather then on what Ron had been doing.

Satisfied that both had calmed down sufficiently, "Now I must check his wound to see how bad it is."

Holding Ron in her arms, his arms firmly held away from the Tanto's grip, "Ok Hiro, I have him now check out the wound, OK?"

Turning her face to him, "Ron, please don't hurt yourself again, ok? Promise?", she asked as she again caught a glimpse of the knife's hilt sticking from his abdomen; a shudder going up Kim's spine.

Yori, relieved that her friends were distracted by their discoveries, stood by to render assistance. "Yori-chun, quickly, please bring the medical personnel when you notify Sensei. We caught Ron-san before he was able to make the horizontal slice. He hasn't had any food so we might be lucky with infection too. Please hurry."

Clearly upset, Yori snapped, "I will be back soon Hiro, you just make sure this _Baka _doesn't try to finish this Hiro-chun. I'd hate to have to bring him back to life just to kick his ass for doing this to himself.", well aware that she and her fiancée were in for a lecture from her grandfather.

"And remember I have to talk to him for worrying me.", the raven haired ninja told her man as she adjusted her red head band.

"Don't worry Yori-chun, I will make sure that he doesn't get worse.", Hiro replied fully aware that Yori wasn't very happy at the moment.

The Japanese woman turned back to the gates of the ninja school. She hurried knowing that the faster she moved the faster her blond haired friend would recover.

XXXX

_Bueno Nacho (the main place). Middleton, Colorado:_

"Now why are we meeting here?", the perky platinum blonde asked the raven haired beauty as the artist looked on.

"By any chance, have you gotten a card in the mail recently?", Monique asked them, having the advantage of receiving a phone call from Wade earlier.

"No I haven't been home yet.", Tara replied looking at Josh and back to Monique, "We've been out to the beach at the lake."

"Well you will, and I would suppose your steady will as well.", Monique informed her.

"What for?", Tara asked.

"I can't say, but you'd better have your passport ready. And that goes for you too Mr. Artist.", Monique smirked.

"Well since you're not telling Tara, I suppose you're not going to tell me either. So I guess it's a good thing that I have a passport as well.", Josh noted.

"You better believe it Mr. Painter, oh and make sure you keep this quiet and pack some nice clothes.", Monique replied as she rose to go place her order.

"Nice clothes and a passport? What's up?", Josh asked before following Monique to place orders for Tara and him.

Tara wondered what was going on when it struck her._ 'Kim and Ron are out of the country right now and she loves him and he loves her. I wonder?', _Tara mused as she punched in the number for the Possible household.

Tara smiled to herself as the phone rang in her ear, "Mrs. Possible this is Tara King...Oh thanks...Anyway I was wondering Monique Jenkins just called us...Uh yeah that's right, me and Josh, and we're at Bueno Nacho right now…She hasn't said why, but Monique did say for us to get our passports and to pack some nice clothes…Do you know what's happening?...REALLY!...And I can't say anything to anyone who hasn't been invited?...OK, I understand we can do that...OK and it's only us and Wade as well as the Stoppables, Felix and you. Got it.", the blonde responded as she got most of the answers she was looking for, "Yes Ma'am I'll tell Monique and Josh, but no one else. Oh Mrs. Possible, this is going to be so nice.", she squealed lightly as she hung up the phone.

Once the her two friends returned Tara filled them in, "OK Monique I got the low down from Mrs. Possible, it looks like we're going to Japan in the next couple of days for something very important.", she smirked. "So we have to head home after we eat; I have to get permission and so does my boyfriend."

"Blondie you are too smart by half and you Josh better watch out for her.", Monique laughed because she had also talked to Mrs. Possible earlier in the day.

"Told ya Monique, I have a good girl that looks out for me and I like it that way.", Josh replied as he one-armed hugged Tara to him. Her blush rivaled any stop sign.

XX

_The Possible homestead:_

"James that suit needs to go to the cleaners.", Anne instructed as she handed off a bundle of clothes to him, "And make sure that you take the boys' suits as well, they're going to need them."

"But honey, are you sure that...", then catching the stare from his red headed wife, "OK I get it, Mom will kick my tail if I don't comply. Is she already enroute?", he asked.

"Your Mom is really stoked about this; I already talked to her from the hospital. And don't forget your brother, Slim, and Joss too. Slim's already made plans for his ramrod to run things at the ranch so the least you can do is make sure that you have a clean suit.", Anne chided her somewhat clueless hubby.

Then frumping a bit, "It's too bad my parents are out of town and can't be reached. They'd have loved to have been there for this."

"Yes Ma'am, your wish is my command.", James joked back. "But are we _really_ sure of why this Mister Sensei asked us to come to Japan?", James asked as he carried the bundle of clothes out to his car._ 'If I ever get the chance I'm going to pull the perfect prank on that boy. He knows you're supposed to ask permission from the Father first.'_

"Jimmie I can read your mind!", Anne sharply retorted with her hands on her hips and then softened, "Don't you even dare consider what I think you are thinking. I can read you like a book, and you know I have friends at the Space Center too. Now do you want me say anything to the Stoppables while you're out getting the errand run?"

"Uh no Dear.", James replied cowed by his red headed wife, yet somewhat relieved Anne didn't quite know what was really on his mind, as she closed the distance to his car.

"Good I'll tell them that the boys can sit with us on the plane, they'll keep you in line.", Anne laughed and waved goodbye to her husband.

Anne then decided to walk over to her friends' home to see Barb. A few minutes later she was knocking on the door and Dean Stoppable greeted her. "Oh hi Anne, come in, how's the family?"

"Thanks Dean, they're doing great, thank you for asking." Then getting down to business, "I know that James talked to you and you've received the invite just like we did." Dean nodded, "So do you have any word on when we're supposed to board the plane?", Anne asked.

"That Mister Sensei called us and said the plane would be here for us in a couple of days and then he said something about Ronald almost being done with his studies…." Then scratching the back of his neck, "And there's some sort of ceremony planned.", Dean replied as he motioned for her to sit as his Wife entered the room, "Anyway when he called I mentioned that we'd like to see Hanna and he told me that he would make those arrangements for us."

"We're going to meet the baby?", Anne asked in rising excitement.

"Oh yes since we're going to be there they said that we could see her.", Barb replied.

"That is going to be so nice." Then remembering, "Oh, Kim called yesterday after we all got home from a little trip we took, but right after we got in I got called out to the hospital. James talked to her and she said that she was going to be meeting Ronald shortly afterward…. I suppose he could have called you but he was having some problems with the boys and had to come up with a way to burn off some excess energy they acquired.", Anne fudged a bit deciding to not mention her family's little adventure with GJ, shock watches and the FBI Hostage Rescue Team just yet

"Well I think we'll be prepared for this trip, it's only a couple of days away.", Barb told her friend.

"Yes I think so too. James was telling me about some tea ceremony that'll be somehow involved over there, too… Oh, and some of his friends had been in Japan and one of them got to see one up close.", Anne said.

"Oh what was that one about?", Dean asked in curiosity.

"Well it was a Wedding Ceremony, and you know how nervous James gets when you mention 'Wedding' and 'Kimberly' in the same sentence." All shared a laugh at that memory.

"Anyway he's already decided that he wouldn't stand in Kimmie's way if she ever decides to do that.", Anne enlightened them.

"Wedding ceremony? Our kids?", Dean asked surprised.

"Oh I don't think that's going to happen guys right now...I have hopes for the future, but you never know, they're both over the age of consent both here and in Japan...I looked it up.", Anne laughed.

Barb looked a little shocked, but Dean was smiling. "You know Anne this could be great, Ronald would make Kimberly a fabulous husband. For me I'd love to see them married if it works out, but they have college to get through... Hell they still have to finish high school first."

"I know. Sometimes I like to play James a little, but then I think about the challenges they are going to have in front of them..."

"Anne, I just can't believe just how far these two have come… From the days when Ronnie was so lonesome without your daughter while she was crushing on another guy, to now talking about the possibility of them getting married." Barb started tearing up, then suddenly flushed in anger, "In spite of that one-eyed witch who kept trying to get Ronnie killed on those missions she sent him on the pretext of _honoring_ Kim's memory."

Anne bit her lip at Barb's Mother's Intuition being on target, but not anxious to stir that pot just yet with her friends.

"Or seeing Kimberly obviously seizing up when he saw another girl catch Ronald's attention?", Dean suggested, "Or when he made new friends..She didn't take Felix very well at first either if I remember."

Chuckling at the memory of Kim recounting her first Ronless 'Ron Night…ever, '"No she didn't. But I hope if they decide to do something more together they have their heads on right before they start on it.", Anne replied.

"Well we both know that Kimberly loves Ronald and vice-versa. I guess we'll just have to see where this goes.", Barbra sighed.

"Yes I suppose we will.", Anne replied looking at her watch with a laugh, "I guess I'd better go, James shouldn't be too much longer with his errands."

Then rising to head out to the door, "I think this might just give me some more ammunition to pull his chain for a while."

XX

_The University of Colorado football practice field:_

The Marine Corps Anthem suddenly started playing from the shirt pocket of the jack-of-all-teaching-trades, when he wasn't a school administrator or football coach. Snatching his phone from said pocket, "Barkin here. I'm busy right now. This had better be important, so make it snappy."

"Mr. Barkin this is Dr. Load, Kim and Ron's tech guy.", the voice introduced himself.

"I am familiar with the name. What do you need Dr. Load?", Steve Barkin asked lowering his voice to a more acceptable roar, for which Wade was grateful.

"Sir as you probably know, Kim, at the invitation of the Headmaster of Yamanouchi, has gone to Japan to meet up with Ron as he finishes his summer studies at the school. Now we, that is to say, the Stoppables, the Possibles and a few Middleton High students have been invited to Japan for some yet to be identified purpose. I felt that, in your capacity as their Vice-Principal and Teacher, you should be notified of their travels.", Wade informed him.

"I'm glad you called to keep me up to date about their situation, it's much appreciated. But will this in anyway interfere with Stoppable's return in time for our two week football hell week?", Barkin asked.

"At the moment Mr. Barkin, I'm not sure, but I think that you might want to make an informational phone call to the Headmaster of Yamanouchi for anything more about that. But, if anything takes place over there of interest to you, I can send a live feed to your home television, if you wish.", Wade replied.

"That sounds like an outstanding idea young man. You know the Corps has need of a few good men. When do you turn eighteen?", Barkin asked.

"Not for a while Sir, but thanks for the recommendation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of, I'll talk to you later.", Wade told him, shuddering after he had hung up the call.

XX

_Global Justice holding cell 231:_

"Agent Du it is good to see you again.", Special Agent Simpson told the GJ man as he entered the cell.

Though locked in a cell and under surveillance, Will Du, unlike his former boss, had no such restraints on him. Also, his appearance was more like that of his usual Top Agent self and less his childhood whimsy. In other words, the mop was under his bed and 'Toto' was tucked under his bedcovers with his pillow.

"Thank you Agent Simpson, I feel somewhat the same way.", Will replied. "I never got to hear, but are the Possibles and the Loads safe and healthy?"

After coming out of his bleary adventure, Will realized he had a chance to get a clean slate, of sorts, by telling his arresting authorities all he knew or suspected took place during his tenure in Betty Director's Global Justice.

"Yes they are thanks the information you've been providing us as well as that from some of the members of your team when we interviewed them earlier. And your orders to reset down the level of force your team was going to use at the Loads' showed my superiors you weren't comfortable in carrying out the orders given to you. As a result you will be given a choice of which Law Enforcement Agency you wish to join, including a revamped Global Justice. That is after the Top-Down Review starting in Washington next week is over."

Hoping against hope, after the career he had with the disgraced UN-based Agency, "Does this mean..?"

"You are free to go."

"Sir are you sure about this?", Du asked.

"Absolutely, Agent Du. Look, Dr. Director was a control freak and we just didn't know how far the cancer, so-to-speak, had spread, so we couldn't take any chances until we were sure we could act. Your story checks out, and besides the information we've received from you and other GJ sources, we've received some _anonymous outside_ information which helps round out our investigation even more."

At Will's apparent question, "No, I'm not at liberty to say who it was who supplied the information, but suffice it to say, they have been better at stealth and surveillance than we've ever dreamed we could be."

Nodding, "Yes Sir, I'll leave that stone unturned.", Will shrugged.

"Good! Now your Fiancée Julie Mitchell is waiting for you in the lobby, go to her Will. Also, as part of your release, we expect you to check in every twenty-four hours. It's like house arrest, but with a huge house, so please don't leave the State without informing us first. Your pay will continue as before until you've been transferred to another agency or are reinstated with GJ.", Simpson held the door for him.

"Are you sure?", Will asked again.

"Yes I'm sure, now follow me and we'll get your papers for you. Then you're free to go.", Azro told him with a small smile.

"I don't know what to say.", as Will stopped to take this all in.

"You stood up and notified us of the situation that you thought had gotten out of control and for that you have the thanks of the Government and the Citizens of the United States of America.", the FBI Special Agent replied. "Though you didn't know you were under our observation, your behavior told us you weren't any part of the culture Betty had instilled at GJ. That kept you in good standing with my superiors." Special Agent Simpson assured Du.

Then pointing to Du's bed, "Oh and you can take your Teddy Bear with you as a memento of your last assignment with GJ. I'm sure Julie may appreciate it…and the story behind it. Someday.", to the blushing former Top GJ Agent.

XXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The red head kept up with his litter making _sure_ she held onto his hand._ 'I am not letting him out of my sight. I don't care if we have to use the showers and restrooms together, there is no way Ron Stoppable is ever going to be alone again if I can help it.', _she promised herself.

Kim looked on as the medical personnel worked on her injured friend. She let it be known that she refused to leave him unless there was someone she trusted to stay with him and make sure he would be there when she returned.

When they began to prep him for surgery Kim still stayed by his side not intending to leave him alone. When the staff objected Sensei intervened and had one of the nurses help her scrub up. Since she had watched her Mother before she knew the procedure and just stayed out of the way while the staff opened him up and began stitching him back together. Kim didn't care for the gore and blood, but she wasn't going to let Ron out of her sight for one instant until she was able to talk with him and they could discuss their feelings.

_'It's taken me too long to come to my senses and right now he's hurt and there's just no way that I wanna let him face the world on his own...If he'll let me.', _Kim promised herself with tears in her eyes.

Normally Kim hated to be in an operating room, but now she was on guard duty and no one was going to keep her from watching over the man she had come to love as more than a friend. After hours of Surgery and Post Op she continued to watch over him as he began to come to his senses.

The red head held his hand as he slowly came back to the world.

"I failed.", was the first thing he whispered hoarsely, "All that work and I failed." Sighing heavily, "Then I couldn't even die right."

"Ron you didn't fail.", Kim started softly, "You saved me, you brought me back to our world all by yourself. You stopped Shego and Drakken...by yourself. Those are not the deeds of a loser those are the deeds of a hero. I'll bet you've been doing these kinds of things since I faded away almost two years ago."

"I tried to uphold your ideals KP…What are you doing here?", Ron shifted gears after realizing who was beside him. At the sight of his friend, he then began to wonder how long it would be before Yamanouchi would force him to leave and Kim would take his place as their champion.

"Yori offered me a chance to see you and I just couldn't pass it up.", a small smile on Kim's face as she rubbed his blond hair with her free hand.

"Yeah without Yori guiding you here, it would have been next to impossible for you to find this place." Then with a resigned sigh, he turned to his friend, "So I guess Sensei found a way to transfer the MMP to you. I guess once that's done, they'll have no reasons to keep me here. So I'll do as they ask and then I'll go.", he said softly, no life left in him, more tired than he'd ever been in his life.

"Ronnie, even if Sensei could transfer that stuff to me, I wouldn't want it. And from what Sensei told me, it's you who is the Chosen One, the Monkey Master, whatever that is, not me. Besides I don't think they could give it to me anyway, so you're just stuck with it. Period.", Kim softly replied when the door opened and several people entered, Master Sensei, Nooni, Yori and Hirotaka.

"Stoppable-san.", the red robed, short white haired man in began, "You have passed your exam with flying colors." Ron brightened slightly, "Except,", frowning fearfully, "for one small thing which we will get to in a moment." Confusion. "You had already passed out from your wounds before we gave you the pass code.", Nodding. "I should say well done my friend."

Incredulous, "I…passed?", Ron asked.

"You did Ron-san, to your credit and Yamanouchi's honor. Now I have the antidote with me, I would be very happy if you would consume it so that you may heal at a faster rate.", Sensei told the blond teen as he handed the vial to him. Ron for his part quickly removed the top and drank the contents. "Good now your powers will return to you shortly.", Sensei informed him.

"Thank you Sensei", then looking at Kim and back to Sensei, "Master Sensei, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Kim Possible, Kim this is Sensei the Headmaster of the Yamanouchi School."

"It has been my pleasure Miss Possible, and thank you Stoppable-san.", bowing to her as she dipped her head to him, before he turned to Ron, "Now Stoppable-san, your mission is still incomplete, so Miss Possible would you please help your friend to sit up?", he asked.

Kim looked at the Ninja Master. "Sure Master Sensei, it would be my honor.", she replied adjusting the bed.

"Good Kim-san, now remember Ron-san gave you a little package?", he asked.

"Yes I forgot.", she responded.

"Do you have it with you?", Sensei asked.

"Yes I do.", Kim replied with a slight reddening of her cheeks as she attempted to hand it over.

"Please open the box.", Sensei instructed.

Kim opened the outer box. Inside of it was a familiar velvet covered box. With now trembling hands she opened it. "It's my necklace...the one that Ron got for me.", Kim stated in shock, "How did you get it?"

"I thought you might recognize it Kim-san. One of our Agents retrieved it for the exam. Now who do you think would be the proper person to put it on you?", he asked.

Without hesitation, Kim replied, "Ron. He should have been the one who put it on me in the first place. It would be an honor to receive it from him."

"Very good answer Kim-san." Then solemnly turning to his student, "Inushi Tamaru, as it stands your exam is considered incomplete. Your quest shall be properly declared at an end when you complete the action that you must now perform with this necklace." Sensei instructed.

Sitting at attention as best he could under the circumstances, "Yes Master Sensei, it would be my honor to do so.", the blond haired young man stated.

After Kim moved her hair from the back of her neck, Ron separated the chain, and then fastened the gift symbolizing the affection he has for Kim around her neck. Dropping her hair and looking fondly at the necklace, Kim turned and gave him a deep kiss as his reward.

There were smiles all around, a blushing best friend and a speechless Ron when Kim breathlessly pulled away from the kiss.

At this point Nooni came to her senses first and nudged her spouse. "Oh yes one more thing Stoppable-san before we let you rest. Please resume your guardianship of the Blade.", as Hirotaka produced the Lotus Blade.

Kim's eyes opened wide, "That's the sword that Ron had before...In the other place."

"Yes, it is.", Ron smiled as he took the suddenly glowing Blade from his friend, concentrated and changed it into a bracelet, which he placed on a wrist.

"Seeing that Sensei allowed you to know about the Blade KP, I'll tell you more about it once we calm down again. That is if it's ok with Sensei", Ron told her wearily as he stifled a yawn.

"Yes, Ron-san, you may tell Kim-san about the Blade. After all she will be a part of it and you for some time to come.", Sensei advised them.

Yawning, "OK I guess that will be a story worth listening too.", then yawning again, "But that'll have to wait, I'm tired too and I think I'll sleep in this chair here at Ronnie's bedside."

"KP you need to get into a bed, your Dad will kill me if he knows that I'm the reason you're sleeping in a chair.", Ron told her yawning also.

"Stoppable-san it appears Miss Possible is determined to sleep close to you and you are just as determined to make sure she is comfortable. How about a compromise? Since you have shared accommodations before, might I suggest that you make room for her in your bed.", Sensei smiled. "This way both succeed in getting what you desire for the other."

The two Americans just looked at the older man and nodded with a smile. "Sensei I need to return to my room for a minute to get some things to wear and some toiletries for later...Can someone stay with Ronnie for a few minutes while I'm gone to make sure that he doesn't slip out again?", the red head asked.

"I will watch him,", Hirotaka volunteered, "until your return."

"Thanks Hiro...", then, "What the...?", as Kim noticed Ron's eyes had begun to glow blue.

"That is the Mystical Monkey Power which resides within Ron-san activating again.", Sensei explained, "He will be fine now, so go and gather the articles that you require. It has been a long day for all of us Kim-san, we are all tired."

"I will accompany Kim-san Sensei.", Nooni announced as she followed the retreating teen.

"I don't need...Oh yeah maybe I do.", Kim called out over her shoulder when she saw the look on the older woman's face.

Once they were out of the hospital Kim asked, "Why did you offer to come with me Nooni?"

"You have stated that you have romantic feelings for Stoppable-san, Kim-san. Is that correct?", the older woman asked.

"Yes it is.", Kim replied.

"That is good; however I ask that you do not explore those feelings much further tonight. Ron-san is quite exhausted and just starting to recover from his wounds. We wish him to heal and regain his strength before you two decide to…eh…to _explore_ the next part of your relationship.", the older woman told Kim.

"So I guess I shouldn't jump his bones tonight, then?", the red head slyly asked his wizened escort.

Nudging her in the ribs, "That is correct Kim-san. We all know that you desire Stoppable-san in a matrimonial way." Nooni said to the scarlet-faced red head. "This you have made obvious to us."

Kim flamed even redder, if that was possible. "Now we will see about assisting Ron-san and his feelings and help him state the same to you. But we do not worry, I have a feeling you will tell him your feelings for him soon enough."

Regaining her composure and reducing the possibility of her spontaneously combusting, "So, what you're saying is don't rush things?", Kim asked.

"Correct, Kim-san. There are things coming to a head, as we speak, and the rest will come in their own time. No need to rush them."

Then the older woman paused and turned to look at Kim just outside the building where the red head's things were. "It sometimes how you wrap the present that is just as important as the present itself."

"And you know this how?", Kim asked, in wonder of the information coming from her elder friend.

"I was married at seventeen years to a young man Kim-san. I have given him four beautiful children. We were on our marriage bed sixty-two years ago...And we still enjoy each other immensely.", she confided.

"You and Sensei have been married that long.", Kim asked in shock.

"Yes and now Yori and Hirotaka are almost coming into their own and soon we plan on retiring, maybe the next five years or so when they are a little more mature.", Nooni winked as they entered her room.

"Ah this will work.", Nooni nodded with approval as Kim got out a few things.

Kim asked, "Are you sure?"

With a smile the older woman told her, "Yes these will work to your advantage Kim-san now let us return before that Baka falls asleep."

X

Ron for his part had no idea of the conspiracy being plotted against him as he talked with his friends, Hirotaka and Yori. The Japanese couple also had no clue Yori's Grandmother was offering advice on matters of the heart that Kim would have normally gone to her Mother or Monique for.

Kim and Nooni returned a few minutes later, the older woman ushering Yori and Hirotaka out of the room after saying their quick good nights. Then Nooni returned and stood guard while Kim changed in Ron's bathroom.

As a robed Kim exited, Nooni took her leave, but not before instructing them one last time for the day, "Ron-san, normally the medical staff would check on you and your condition through the night. However they will not do so this night so you can fully rest without those interruptions. Now you two go to sleep and do not give me any more ulcers." A frown on her face she tried to keep as she ranted to the teens.

Then with a smile, Nooni exited the room.

As the door clicked shut, Kim slipped her robe off, showing Ron she was in gym shorts and a very short, mid-drift bearing, loose tank top which barely stayed on either shoulder as she slowly walked to the bed.

As Kim came closer, the blond's realization of what Kim wasn't wearing began to raise his blood pressure with each step she took to him.

_'.', _he told himself as his mind melted a little. (Alright a lot)

Leaning forward to Ron, the shirt gave him a revealing view. "Is everything OK honey? You look a little flushed, like maybe you have a fever. I'd better check you for that.", as Kim kissed his forehead, he confirmed that his suspicions were on target about _one_ item she wasn't wearing.

'Confirming' to her satisfaction that Ron didn't have a fever, Kim slipped under the covers, taking care to avoid his wounds as she laid her head on his chest with a soft sigh. Looking up she could see his eyes and, smiling she adjusted her position so she could kiss him on the mouth; not with deep passion but more of a matter of fact statement before she laid her head back on his chest.

Ron for his part was just too tired to make heads or tails out of the situation and just drifted off with a goofy smile on face, Kim helped place there.

X

In the middle of the night the red head rolled over to her side, pulling her man with her. Taking his hand she placed it on her tummy and interlaced her fingers with his. Kim opened her eyes for a moment to make sure that Ron was spooned up behind her. She turned her head around and soundly kissed him on the mouth again before returning to her cuddle.

_'Hmmmm now this is nice. I wonder how long he can hold out before...Oh well with Nooni in charge it's going to work out.',_ Kim smiled.

XXXXX

_The Possible home:_

Anne Possible picked up the ringing phone, "Possible residence, Anne speaking."

"Ah Mrs. Dr. Possible, this is Master Sensei. I am calling all of the people who we invited to visit our school for this special event at our school. The private jet will land at the Middleton Airport in fifty-two hours or in two days.", Sensei's voice sounded over the phone.

"We're ready; all we needed was when we had to be at the airport. We'll be there. Now have Kimberly and Ronald been spending any time together?", she asked.

"Yes they have, and right now I believe that they are both getting some much needed sleep.", he replied.

"Has my daughter conned you into letting her sleep with Ronald yet?", Anne asked knowingly.

"I must admit that she has done so Mrs. Possible, but I think that both are much too tired to try anything.", he laughed, "Ron-san has been several days without good sleep. When I last saw him he looked exhausted. Also, remember, they are both adults here.", he informed Anne.

"Well I think it's sweet, and while my husband may cringe but I don't.", Anne chuckled getting enough information to get her hopes up.

"Now if you will excuse me Mrs. Possible I have several other calls to make enjoy your journey.", the ninja master told her.

XXXX

Finally! After 28 Chapters of chasing through another dimension, misdirections, missed signals and bad coincidences, they are together.

But this ain't over yet! Not by a long shot. LOL!

Now for the disclaimers: Kim Possible and all those from the program are the property of the Mouse Ears Domain and any inclusion of them in this tale is for entertainment purposes only. We ain't making money from them being in this tale and all others seen are their own property or we own 'em.


	30. Chapter 30

Out There, In Here

**Thanks to all who Reviewed, Faved or Alerted either the last chapter or any of the Revelations Side-stories: Sentinel103, Man of Faith, Xellda, whitem, readerjunkie, kaitlynchosenisme, Jimmy1201, Enterprise-CV6, Adm. Antilles, pattie103, Pavelius, Tetsuhara and Cpt Punch. Thanks for the reassurances.**

**Last time, Ron sent the school on a Wild-Ron chase when he erroneously believed he had flunked his Ninja Finals. Blood loss and possessing the mindset acquired in a Ninja Academy can do that when you pass out before getting the 'All Clear' from your Instructors. His belief in his 'failure' led him to attempt to give what he had left to give in this culture: His Honor. And in Japan it's not a trivial giveaway… Kim and company's search found Ron and prevented him from completion of the act and now comes the explanations, healings and enlightenment.**

**Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the activities in Japan, friends and family of both teens are preparing to travel to the country to observe something special cooked up by Sensei and Nooni. Other things are happening as well elsewhere and to learn more you only need to start reading…**

Chapter 30

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The sleepy red head opened her eyes, and with a tender smile gazed up at the freckled face sleeping beside her.

'_How do I get him to open up? What do I have to do to show him that he's my forever guy?',_ Kim frowned, pensive, _'I need him to know, absolutely, that I love him. No doubts, ever; starting now.'_

While looking into the face of her best friend for twelve-plus years, memories and emotions, what she learned of him in recent months and now felt for him suddenly welled up within her as she lay beside him. A small joyful sob catches in her throat before she tucks her head into Ron's right shoulder, sighing contentedly and laying there until she felt him stir.

Pulling back slightly, the green eyed teen watched her best friend, and hopefully her love, until she saw his eyelids lightly twitch as he cautiously opened them to check his surroundings. When he looked down and saw the red hair and green eyes of his best friend, he visibly relaxed.

"Morning KP, did ya sleep good?", Ron softly asked, as he flashed her a tired warm smile, before yawning from fatigue built up from the last few days.

"Yeah Ron, I slept so much better with you here last night. How about you?", her smile dreamy as she reached up and to his surprise, kissed him.

Astonished, yet reluctantly breaking the kiss, "I...I...slept pretty good, but I'm still tired from the MMP working all night on all those wounds and healing me." Then gingerly rotating his left shoulder, till it twinged, "Oh yeah, I'm starting to feel my shoulder alright."

Then narrowing his eyes at her, "You never did tell me what you're doing at Yamanouchi, KP, you sorta surprised me showing up like you did."

"Well, Yori sort of asked me to come here to meet you when you completed your tests." Shrugging, "How was I to know they were so sneaky over here.", she whispered before she reached up to kiss him again.

"Ya think? They** are** ninjas you know.", he chuckled between kisses, his hesitation waning with each kiss received.

"And so are you now, huh?", she asked maneuvering his arms around her.

Dawning, "Yeah I am I guess.", he confessed with a small smile.

"So Ron where are we….I mean in our relationship?", Kim asked in hopes he thought about her _that_ way.

Not looking at her, "Kim we're best friends forever, like we always have been.", Ron evasively answered.

Stricken, "Ron, is that _all _we are, don't we have _anything_ more between us?", the red head asked weakly.

"KP...To tell you the truth I want more...Man how do I say this.", Ron paused for a moment to collect himself.

Taking a deep breath, brown eyes looking earnestly into anticipatory green, "I want to be with you...as more than a friend….You know in the biblical sense...the till death do us part sense..Forever…I have no second thoughts, or hesitations about it, but remember we're still in high school, and we've still got to deal with that when we get home… But..", Ron stammered when…

"But what Ron? What's holding you back? What's making you hesitate? Is it something about me, something I've done to you? Or will? Please tell me.", anguish lacing Kim's voice, her eyes tearing up.

Serenely, sadly, "KP, I've had these _dreams_…We get together for a while and its great." Kim perked up.

"But then somehow you forget me, and no matter what I do to get you to remember me as your boyfriend, nothing works.", Kim's demeanor drops in shock, "And your Kimness just gets out of control…", then in sorrow, "I just don't know if….", his voice trailed off, his eyes flooding with unshed tears as he looked painfully off to the side.

Reaching up, cupping his cheek, Kim turns him gently to her, "Ron, I'm not sure what the future holds for us, but if something comes along to make me forget you as more than a friend, then I want you to promise me that you won't stop trying to get me to remember. Ok?"

Staring into her eyes, Ron reluctantly nodded his head, "Ok KP, I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask of you, Ron. That's all anyone can ask.", Kim replied as she tenderly kissed Ron, then snuggled closer.

Then thinking, Kim chuckled, "You know, it's funny. I had the occasional boyfriend or crush, and you had a moment with Zita and never noticed Tara crushing on you… But the whole time we never thought to look at what we had beside each other."

"Well, being lifelong best friends kinda kept us from seeing that, ya know? …And Tara had a crush on me?", Ron, still oblivious.

"Yes, she _did_… And I'm so glad you didn't see it when it was happening, as well as acting on all the _other hints_ I heard the Cheer Squad sent your way while I was gone, or I wouldn't have had the chance to finally see", reaching up to kiss Ron again, "what it took me so long to realize was right in front of me.", Kim paused, gently rubbing Ron's chest with a hand.

"And it took me being taken away from here, from you, and sent to a place _out there_", Kim softly said as she slowly waved a hand in a sweeping half-arc, "to see that you were always _in here_," placing the hand on her heart, "after you brought me back home." She said looking tearfully into Ron's eyes.

Placing a finger on Ron's lips when he tried to speak, "I also learned that you, too, realized the same thing about me while I was gone. That I was also always _in here_,", then softly placing her hand on Ron's chest over his heart, "and it came to you while I was _out there_."

"KP, are you saying what I think you are saying?", Ron, in quiet anticipation as Kim nodded in timid hope.

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I'm saying. Just as all this time the boy in my heart has been you, the girl in your heart has been… Rufus?", a Kim startled by the little mole rat suddenly appeared on Ron's shoulder, blurted.

'Rufus? KP, he's not a girl…I'm pretty sure of that.", Ron told her as he felt the moment had slipped by.

"No silly not Rufus...me, I want to be your girl. You know in a forever kind of way.", Kim continued, "Are you interested?"

"KP, I've told you about the dreams…Are you sure you want to get in the middle of that?", he asked.

"Yeah so sure, and as for your worries about your dreams, I think Nooni's got something up her sleeve about them, too. I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but we have to find a way to cement our feelings for each other.", she simply informed Ron.

"So KP you like, want me to be your _boyfriend_?", Ron asked, still surprised.

"Yes and maybe something more.", she breathed softly. Then a little louder, "OK a lot more, alright? Now would you please think on it? I'd really like you and I to be together this way, ok?"

"Alright KP, I'll think on it. And to let you know, I'd kind of like to go down that road with you too.", Ron nodded to her.

Giving him another kiss and laying her head on his chest, "That's wonderful, Ron, it'd been my hope that you'd want to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get up and take a shower." She began to roll out of the bed.

Rolling back and looking closely at him, "Now do you promise not to take off and try to commit suicide again?"

"Yeah I promise. I won't do that anymore.", he replied, "Once was enough for me, especially with how painful it is." Chuckling, "Ya know, when the topic comes up in this culture, they really don't tell you just how much it hurts."

Nodding curtly to Ron, "Good. Oh and before I forget, when we get home, you are going to explain to me _everything_ you did when I was gone, and the whole story of what went on after you tossed me through that portal, ok?", her eyes narrowing. "I think Mom and Dad will want to sit in on this too."

Meekly nodding his head, "And I promise I'll explain everything to you and your 'rents when we get home. Maybe mine too."

"Good, then _I'm_ getting up.", she began to free herself of the covers, only to pause and again roll back to him.

"You forget something?"

"Yes, I forgot we have to find a way to cement our relationship. Now kiss me before I kick your butt. Since you're not a hundred percent yet, I figure I have a very good chance of succeeding.", she ordered.

"Yeah babe….uh I can call you that….right?", he asked, suddenly afraid of her reaction.

"You can call me _Wife_…if you want to Ron?", she coyly replied, a twinkle in her eye.

Stunned, "Wife? You mean…."

"Yeah like I said a _lot_ more.", stroking his cheek. "Now give me a few minutes to shower and change. We'll talk more about that….That is if you want to….", Kim left it hanging as she walked away from the bed.

"Yes KP, yes I do want that.", he told her as she opened the door to the bathroom and took her bag with her.

Kim demurely looked over her shoulder, "Good honey I'm glad to see that we're on the same page.", and then closed the door.

_'OMG.',_ Ron lay there stunned,_ 'What do I do now? If I go along with it, and man is this ever what I wanted… and she forgets me...What do I have left?'_

_'Well if we don't consummate it when she forgets me it gives both of us an easy way out...I guess.', _he groused as he heard the shower running.

Ron's musings were cut short as the door to his room opened. In walked Master Sensei and a Doctor Ron recognized.

"How are you today Stoppable-san?", the Ninja Master asked. After looking around for Kim he continued, "Where is Possible-san?"

"She's in the shower Master.", Ron replied, pointing to the door of the bathroom, the sound of running water heard.

"Ah that is good; then your Doctor can examine you without interruption or embarrassment to you Stoppable-san.", Sensei replied.

The Doctor spoke, "Stoppable-san, I am Doctor Chanubi, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm a little disoriented Doctor. The injuries seem to be getting better though.", Ron replied, "The MMP may have a lot to do with that, but I wouldn't count out Kim's kisses having something to do with healing me either." , he chuckled.

Both Sensei and the Doctor laughed at Ron's 'diagnoses.

"It's little wonder; you tried to bleed out not once but twice in a day. That's got to be some sort of record.", the Physician laughed lightly as he narrowed his eyes at his patient.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sir and the staff. I guess the drugs had me thinking funny.", Ron fidgeted.

"I'm not surprised. OK then let me look at your injuries.", Dr. Chanubi stated as he looked at the healing wounds. "Very good now breathe deeply.", he instructed as he pulled out his stethoscope and listened as he moved the device to other parts of Stoppable's chest and back.

Ron for his part did as instructed.

"Good, good now I wish to listen to your heart, please breathe normally."

"Very good.", Dr. Chanubi told Ron and Sensei, "Stoppable-san will be able to be released tomorrow in the morning. At the rate he is healing he should be fine by then, and very shortly you should be full strength to return to your duties with no problems. And we both know how Sensei likes to keep his students busy."

"Very good Doctor and thank you for taking care of Stoppable-san. You have my thanks.", Sensei replied.

After bowing the Doctor left the room to continue his rounds.

Once the two were alone Sensei turned to Ron and asked, "Do you wish to see little Hanna again?".

"Master I would love to see her, but we might want to first tell KP about sis. Otherwise it might be a shock to her system.", Ron worried.

The old Ninja Master began to laugh, "Ah Stoppable-san, Kim-san has viewed your briefing interview tapes, so she is quite aware of your little sister. But as of yet Kim-san has not been introduced to the baby. It is also my wish that she meets her new little sister."

"Very well Sensei, but why not wait until Hanna comes to Middleton?", the blond teenager asked, then did a double take, "Her new little sister?"

"Yes, think how the child will look at Kim-san in the near future. Also you have made a very good question about your hometown Ron-san, and I can foresee that you will have no lack of family to help in Hanna's upbringing."

"Yeah, with someone as cute as she is, I can see no shortage of folks in her life.", Ron grinned.

"That may be so, but now we must prepare for your parents and Miss Possible's parents as well as a few of your friends who will be arriving in a couple of days to attend a little event we are staging here...In your honor of course. That will give Hanna a chance to meet her new family.", the old man broke the news.

"Aww man I wish that someone had told me this.", Ron moaned slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Think of it as this a**s **our way of telling you.", Sensei chuckled, "Just like your family does, so you should be used to it by now."

"Yeah thanks, but I could use less of that you know.", Ron moaned, not realizing the shower was no longer running.

Then solemnly, "Sensei...Kim wants to be my Wife. I desire to be her Husband. I DO love her so, but I'm worried about the visions...you know, her forgetting me and all. I don't know if I could get over that if we take that step.", Ron explained.

"I am well aware of your concern for this Stoppable-san. However, until you and Kim-san have cemented your relationship she may do anything she wishes.", Sensei replies, "Even if she turns her back on you...you must continue to have her back.", then narrowing his eyes at his pupil, "If she forgets you in that way, there is an honorable way out. Especially one the Bushido Code, which we follow in many ways, proscribes."

Sighing, "Yes I know….after we face the last threat I could complete what I started here...", looking down in resignation, then sharply at Sensei, "As long as you promise that no one will stop me."

Solemnly at attention, and with a grave tone, "I promise Stoppable-san, this time there will be no _one _to hinder you. Of course there will be no assistant either, so you must endure the pain that comes with the action, alone."

Pausing to let this sink in, "Remember, once your spirit passes from the confines of this world the Lotus Blade will return to its resting place in the shrine until the next Chosen One appears.", Sensei replied.

"I understand the implications Sensei, you will know when it comes to pass.", Ron replied simply, he also sat at attention.

"I do not wish it to pass, but it is the honorable course of action, should there be no other way.", the Ninja Master responded cryptically.

"When she has no further use for me I know what course I must take then Sensei.", Ron responded, no emotion in his voice.

Then breaking the mood, "Very good Stoppable-san, now if there is nothing else, this afternoon I wish to walk with you and Possible-san in the hospital gardens. Do you feel up to the task?", the Ninja Master inquired.

Ron replied, bowing slightly in bed, "I can't speak for KP, but it would be my honor to accompany you Sensei."

"Very well, then I will see you after lunch. Now if you will excuse me, I have other duties which require my attention, but remember you have done well in your actions and in your testing, and I am proud of you.", Sensei told him exiting the room after bowing to his student.

The Ninja Master, however, _had_ noticed the shower was no longer running during his conversation with Ron.

_'Well Miss Possible has heard enough I suppose. From a tiny acorn soon will a great oak grow. Now all we have to do is to continue to guide them together. Though I don't think it will take much to do this."_, then a sly thought came to him,_ 'I wonder if they will want to visit the baths together soon.' _

Ron, as soon as Sensei exited the room, quickly changed pajamas and sat down in a comfortable chair waiting for Kim to finish her shower.

X

The red head was toweling off when she heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. Curious, Kim put her ear to the solid door and listened.

_'Hanna, the baby? We're gonna see the baby?' _,Kim almost squealed with happiness.

_'He does love me...Yes! But what a way to find out…now for sure we are definitely gonna have to do something about...But he's still afraid I'm gonna forget him.', _she thought for a minute,_ 'I wonder if Wade could help me out with this?'_

Listening and thinking, _'And some of our friends and the families are coming over? Hmmm I wonder if the Japanese have a quick way of making it legal without so much planning. Maybe later we can have a formal thing back home with all our friends. Maybe after we graduate?... I hope that Ronnie doesn't freak! Boy, I really hope Daddy doesn't freak even worse.', _she fretted, then got dressed and started to quietly brush her teeth.

At one point, Kim heard something that froze her in mid-brush, '_Bushido code? Now what do I remember about that…and honor?'_ Her eyes opening wide in shock when a long-forgotten memory fell into place, _'No!..No matter what he's afraid of, I can't let that happen!'_

Continuing to quietly brush while listening, _'This is way more serious than I figured…I just thought Ron was still being Ron about his feelings for me. But if it goes as far as Honor and the Bushido Code…what he's afraid of is waayy bigger than I thought.'_

Now half listening to the conversation she knew that she had to nip some of Ron's fears in the bud. Knowing what she wanted and what she hoped Ron wanted she thought for a moment before she acted.

The conversation still heard through the door, Kim moved away and dialed Yori's cell phone with a memorized number.

"Wade Load here.", Kim heard through the phone, "I know this is either Yori or most likely Kim Possible."

"Wade it's me, Kim.", she replied in a low voice.

"Kim? Do you need something?", he asked, "Cause we'll be seeing you in a couple of days."

"What?"

"That Sensei old man asked if we wanted to see you and Ron. Your parents, Ron's parents, Felix, Monique, Tara, Josh and myself are all going over to Japan to see you guys.", he explained.

"Well why hasn't anyone told me?", Kim growled.

"I don't know maybe you need to ask this Sensei guy.", Wade replied.

"Don't worry I plan to…anyway since you're coming over can you bring a replacement Kimmunicator?", she asked.

"Already had it made Kim and it's ready for you; I'll bring it with me.", Wade said, then remembered, "Oh and there's something's going on with GJ that you need to know about."

"What's that Wade?", Kim asked.

"OK, officially Betty's in custody as you already know, with the FBI, the NSA and the Pentagon auditing aaallll their cases, with the CIA hovering nearby for when things crossover into their _jurisdiction_. Will Du and a few other agents had notified the Feds about some of GJ's dealings over the last couple of years and will make a soft landing in return for their testimony and insider information."

"Wow, I'd have never thought someone like that _Top Agent_ would have gone against GJ like that.", Kim sarcastically whispered.

"Me neither, but like I've said before, ya never know about some people. Now Dr. Director, on the other hand, is going to have answer a lot of questions about her actions and orders in regard to you and Ron. In particular her stalking you as a minor and conspiracy to commit murder with Ron, also when he was a minor.", Wade told her.

Kim almost dropped the phone.

After fumbling to secure the phone, "Are you _serious_? She tried to _kill_ Ron?"

"It's starting to look that way. There were too many _coincidences_ or _miscommunications_ that happened when Ron went on missions for them. We can now go through their records, official and _non-official_, of those missions and get to the bottom of those _mishaps_ that almost got Ron killed. Oh, and the CIA really wants to talk to her about violating Japan's sovereignty, something about having one of GJ's fully armed Predators stationed on Japanese soil for some reason."

"When I get back, I'm so going to have a talk with Betty about this, you can bet on it.", Kim steamed through the phone.

"Well you'll have to get in line, is all I can tell you.", Wade chuckled. "Oh and speaking about Ron, how's he doing?"

Quickly shifting emotional gears, "He's perfect Wade, just perfect.", Kim replied dreamily.

"Ah Kim...are you alright?", Wade asked, with a sudden a sense of déjà vu striking him for some unfathomable reason.

'_Nah, I must have dreamed that up from somewhere.'_, he thought.

"Yeah I'm fine, oh when are you guys flying out then?", she asked snapping out of her fog, ""I just can't believe that they are bringing all of you here."

"Tomorrow afternoon.", he replied, "They're going to have some Yamanouchi representatives escort us to the airport. I guess they trust us now."

"Yeah I guess.", Kim paused. "Oh and Wade, before I forget remind me to talk to you about Ron and his memory when you get here."

"Ok sure, any special reason?"

"Just something I need to make sure is taken care of before Ron and I get farther down the road together, that's all.", Kim vaguely replied.

"Alright, you got it, but it's going to be good seeing you again. You've only been gone a little while _this_ time and I'm still getting used to you being back after being gone for so long.", Wade said in relief.

"Me too Wade, me too.", then sighing, "Well I have to go, I wanna call my 'rents Wade. I'll call back tomorrow. You're going to love this place Wade, it's so beautiful here.", Kim promised.

"I'll bet it is, and I can't wait to see Ron.", Wade replied before shutting down the connection.

_'I hope you like the changes in him.',_ the red head mused then smiled as she entered her parents' number on the phone.

In a couple of seconds a familiar male voice came over the speaker. "Possible residence, James here."

"Hi Daddy.", Kim said quietly.

"Oh hi Kimmie-cub are you enjoying Japan?", he asked.

"Oh yes Daddy I love it here.", she replied..

"How is Ronald doing?", James asked.

"Ronnie was really tired when he got back, so I snuggled with him and we sorta fell asleep together. He's in another room talking to some people right now.", Kim twirled her hair with her other hand as she told a little white lie.

"Cough, cough...You two sl...slept together?", he finally got out.

"Daddy we didn't DO anything...we slept, just like when we do on missions; just like we have most of our lives. Just because I want to make love to him doesn't mean that I have or will until Ronnie and I have had a long talk and decide what we want to do.", Kim told her overprotective father, "Anyway I DO love you...uh, and is Mom around anywhere?", the red head asked.

"Yes Kimmie, she is, and she's quite amused at my antics right now.", James replied deciding that he didn't really want to take part in this conversation anymore.

"You'll live Daddy, let me talk to Mom and I'll be seeing you soon.", Kim waited for her Mother to pick up the phone.

"Kimmie!", Anne spoke, "It's good to hear your voice again. We've been talking to Dean and Barb about the upcoming trip. It seems that they were in Japan last spring."

"Mom it's wonderful here, oh and Dad's gonna tell you that Ronnie and I slept together. That's **all **we did. No hanky-panky…but I was sorely tempted.", Kim laughed softly, "But don't tell Daddy that or he might try and ground me."

"No he won't honey. You just make sure that he knows ahead of time and it will be fine.", Anne replied.

"Thanks Mom, I'll keep that in mind...", Kim deadpanned, then shyly, "Uh, and Mom…could you do me a favor?"

"I suppose I could honey, what do you need?", the elder red head inquired, sensing something from Kim only a Mother should hear.

Stuttering, "Ah..ah.. M..Mom, I really don't know how to ask this question...But can you bring a couple of nice nightgowns for me? Something very sheer? I think you might have an idea what I'm asking.", as Kim nervously twirled her hair with her free hand.

_'I wonder what she has in mind?',_ Anne asked herself. "I think I do, but I'll have to go to 'Ladies and Lace' to find what I think you're thinking about. Am I pretty close honey?", her Mother asked.

"Yeah Mom, I think you have the right idea…Listen I have to go and see Ron. I love you and have a good trip. See you all soon.", Kim told her.

While Anne looked pointedly at James, "I will and I expect your father will too unless he heard us on the phone for the last couple of minutes. Now take care and don't do anything that I wouldn't do and we'll see you soon.", Anne replied.

"Thanks Mom.", Kim replied, "And I'm gonna get back to Ron."

"Well Kimmie give him my love.", Anne told her.

"Don't worry Mom, I will. He's all I'll ever need or want.", Kim replied as she shut off the phone.

Hearing no further conversation through the door, Kim opened it and peeked out to see Ron alone in the room. Approaching his chair, she asked, "All done honey. So when do they serve breakfast? I'm starved."

"Oh the nurse should be here with our trays in a few minutes, KP. Let me use the little boy's room first; I'd like to take a sponge bath to get some of the stink off me.", Ron rose offering her his chair.

"OK honey, but kiss me first.", Kim instructed.

Ron pulled her into a hug with his one good arm. Kim for her part half closed her eyes and waited for Ron to take the initiative. He leaned into her and softly kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he realized his long time friend wasn't about to let him off that easy so he relaxed and enjoyed her soft lips and warm body as long as she had him in her grasp.

Very shortly Ron felt his brain begin to melt when they broke the lingering kiss with sheepish smiles.

"Not bad Ronnie. Now go and get cleaned up and don't be too long about it. I don't want breakfast to get cold...", then changing her mind, "Do you want me to help you? I could wash your back.", she coyly suggested to the suddenly flame-faced blond.

"Uhh no KP, I...uh haveta shave too ya know.", the blond replied.

"Well hurry up I have some news for you over breakfast.", Kim promised.

"Oh what is it?", Ron asked before turning to the bathroom door.

"Never mind, I can't wait that long, I'm going in with you after all.", as she followed him to the bathroom, "Our 'rents are coming over and Dad's got his shotgun.", she told him with a gleam in her eye.

"M...Mr. Dr P! S..sh…_shotgun_? Why KP?", he blurted out before his eyes rolled up in his head for a moment.

This time with a sharper gleam, "He knows we've been _sleeping_ together…and I think Daddy wants to make sure you're not taking advantage of his little Kimmie-cub.", Kim _glared_ at Ron when he about-faced and walked into the bathroom.

Kim quietly giggled, counting down until she heard a crash from the bathroom. Serious now, Kim rushed in to check on Ron.

After picking himself up from the floor, "KP...What was that about a shotgun?", her comment finally catching up to his brain, leaving him weak in the knees.

"Shock to your system huh ninja boy?", Kim asked as she made sure Ron was not going to fall again.

"You just startled me that's all. Wait a minute, a father of the woman you love coupled with a shotgun means…wedding!", his eyes lit up at the realization, "But we haven't done anything.", he whined when Kim interrupted what was sure to be a panic attack.

Kim smirked at her new boyfriend, "_Yet_ you mean." Then sagely, "But I think Daddy just wants to make sure his little girl's honor is kept intact. A few ounces of bird shot prevention are worth several thousand pounds of rocket-fueled cure, if you know what I mean."

Then while he was still taking all that in, she ordered him, "Now take your bottoms off Ronnie, I'm going to help you clean up."

After she overcame her shock when his boxers hit the floor, she also stripped down.

The just as shocked male teen complied well aware that complaining wouldn't do any good as his red headed best-friend-turned…something-else-beyond-his-wildest-dreams proceeded to wash him with soap and water.

"This will be good practice for the couple's bath later today.", she matter-of-factly told him with an anticipatory smile as she began to wash his back.

"Couple's baths?...Uh KP those are for...Oh I get it. I guess since we _are_ a couple.", Ron happily realized, then also remembered, "But you have to consider your Dad and his trusty shotgun...", Ron moaned not realizing there was no way that James Possible could bring the double-barreled firearm with him through any Airport Customs. Not that Yamanouchi would assist him there either.

"Are you ok, honey?", Kim asked.

"Yeah KP...honey I am. It's just that this is a dream come true...more of a vivid fantasy, if you know what I mean.", he said as his eyes glazed over.

"Oh?", Kim asked, quite surprised and amused.

"KP, I've dreamed about you and me...you know in a romantic way since Middle School.", Ron said, Kim's jaw dropped in shock.

Using a finger to life her jaw, "But then in Freshman Year I knew that all I could ever be was your best friend, if that." Kim's eyes teared up.

Looking in her eyes, "You were growing up so fast, you started to make friends and become more involved with school.", looking down, "I knew then that it was only a matter of time till you told me to leave you alone. I braced myself for it...I was scared out of my mind for when that day came."

Haunted brown eyes came up to meet anguished green, "I was so sure that Josh was going to be _the_ guy, too. I mean I really thought that you two hit it off and it would just be a matter of time… When...", Ron's voice hitched.

"But I didn't know about your feelings for me Ronnie.", the red head lightly sobbed as she hugged his wet body.

"I kept them hidden KP...honey. I guess only a few knew...Josh and Felix.", he revealed, "Somehow they figured it out."

"Oh yeah, hidden-feelings boy, try Monique and Tara, heck even Bonnie knew; and that's just the tip of _that_ iceberg. Your thoughts weren't as hidden as you thought they were lover boy.", Kim smiled.

"They knew? How?"

"Don't know, so don't care. But when we get back you know you're gonna have to let Crystal down easy, well her and about a dozen other girls.", Kim shrugged, then with fire in her eyes, "Cause I'm not putting up with my Husband dating other girls. Besides getting on my bad side that would get Daddy pissed off, Mom too.", Kim paused, "That would result in the shotgun coming out or a someone taking a trip to a black hole for sure."

"Yeah I can see that KP, this is no joke right? ...You sure you want to be with me full time, forever?"

"No joke Ronnie...and yeah forever.", her emerald eyes misted in realization he fully understood.

"So you weren't making all that up about Monique and our 'rents coming to see us?", he asked.

"Nope, and with that upcoming sitch, I have a question for you."

"Yeah KP, you know you can ask me anything."

"You love me right?", Kim asked getting it all out in the open.

"Yes I do, no doubt about it.", Ron replied.

"The 'Till Death do us Part' kind of love, right?"

"Absolutely, KP; no other kind."

"Then it's settled, we have to make it official."

"I'm ok with that, but how do we do that over here?", he asked smiling.

"Well for starters, get down on one knee.", the red head instructed.

"KP, I'm sorta bare-assed naked here.", Ron reminded her.

"Where's that never be normal goof Ron?", Kim asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, ok you got me there.", then got down on one knee, "Ok, now what?", he looked up at her.

"Ask me to marry you.", Kim's voice quavered as her knees began to shake. "Or I'll ask you to marry me.", her voice _now_ trembling.

"KP...Kimberly Anne would you do me the honor of becoming my Wife and spending the rest of your life with me?", Ron asked, the words just coming to him. His gaze steady, not betraying his trembling knees either.

"Yes Ronnie I so will be your Wife.", Kim's gaze equally steady, her knees no longer shaking as she pulled him to his feet and gave him a long, loving kiss.

Parting only to breathe, "You know, for a first try that was pretty good. Good enough that you ought to have it down really well when you do it in front of the 'rents.", Kim smiled warmly, then teasing, "But in this case, first time's a charm."

"Well ya know KP; you can get learner's permits to drive, but not to get married. I wonder why that is?", he started to go off on a tangent, then regrouped, "But please promise me that I can wear clothes when I ask again.", Ron mused as she finally began to dry him off.

"I don't know I'll think about it, but don't worry too much about it. In the meantime, lets get some clothes on you so the nurses don't try and steal you from me.", Kim said looking down with a predatory smile.

XX

_Meanwhile at the Possible home:_

"James I have to go to the mall for a little while, I should be back in about an hour and a half.", Anne told her Husband.

"Why honey?", he asked.

"To get Kimberly a couple of nightgowns.", she replied.

"Night…gowns? Whatever for?", his eyes glazed over as his Overprotective-Daddy-Mind automatically prodded him for further clarification.

"Well it's either that or your only daughter will be sleeping with a young man without a stitch of clothing on her…and in another country, to boot.", Anne smirked as James seemed about to go into overload.

She couldn't tell if he was either trying to block that image of his Kimmie-cub from appearing in his mind's eye, or was in the process of wiping it completely from his existence.

Either way, he was seizing up no matter what was going on in his mind.

Finally after shaking his head quite violently, "Oh I see your point honey, and may I suggest some heavy cotton pajamas.", James told her, "With feet in them. Or some sweats…some very baggy sweats."

"She won't wear those Jimmy, and you should know better than to even suggest it.", she chided her Husband, "Now I shouldn't be too long, so I'll see you later. Now make sure that you have everything ready to pack.", Anne instructed when she pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes Dear, I'll go over it again.", he replied like the whipped pup he was.

"Good boy Jimmie, now make sure the boys don't blowup the house while I'm gone.", Anne added before she exited their home.

XX

After breakfast the now-betrothed couple napped until a black clad Ninja knocked on their door. Upon entering to inform Kim and Ron of their appointment with Sensei, the mood and temperature in the room went downright sub-zero.

"You!", Kim shouted, as she attempted to exit the bed and administer a beat down on a person who antagonized her the moment she entered Yamanouchi.

Gently restraining Kim flailing in his arms, "Hey Mika-san, how've you been? Kim this is Mika Numasuki a good friend of mine. Mika this is my Fiancée Kim Possible.", Ron introduced the two.

"We've met.", Kim growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Looking from a severely tweaked Kim to an uneasy Mika, "Somehow I take it you two have met _and_ something unpleasant happened."

Mika decided an explanation was in order, "Ron-san, Kim-san I must apologize. When Kim-san arrived at Yamanouchi a few days ago, Nooni-Sensei had me act like a jerk for the purpose of letting Kim-san use me as a punching bag to relieve stress.", the ninja instructor told them.

Ron's eyes opened wide and knowing his girl ...ooops, fiancée realized that his friend might have bitten off more than he could chew. "Uh.", the blond American teenager asked, "Since I know how KP can be...just how long did you last?"

"A little longer that when you knocked me out last year.", Mika absently rubbed his jaw, "She is nearly as lethal as you are my friend."

"So you going down like that was an _act_?...You faked your part in that **fight**?", Kim shrieked as she began to struggle again to get out of Ron's grasp and _really_ give a proper beat down to Mika.

"THAT was no act Kim-san. The only part that was an act was _picking_ the fight.", he smiled as Kim's glare started to subside, "And I believe you felt much better after your foot exacted your release upon my head.", Mika slyly said as Kim's glare fully melted.

"Anyway I am here to escort you to Sensei; so Ron-san and Kim-san would you please dress in these gi's I have brought? I will be back in a few minutes.", as he bowed out of the room.

"Sure. Don't go far, we'll be right out.", the red head told him.

Turning to Ron, "Honey?", she whispered as she stripped, "_Is_ he a jerk?"

"Only when he's told to be hon. I guess Nooni thought you needed to work off some pent-up emotions or something like that. Usually she has it done on Sensei's orders, but sometimes she does it herself.", Ron whispered back.

"Is there something going on here that I should know?", Kim asked in her low voice as she pulled the gi on and began tying the belt.

"I don't know KP, I guess in due time Sensei will tell us something about all of this, but as long as I've known him, he's been full of surprises. And you being here was another one he pulled on me."

At her confusion, "Don't get me wrong, you being here was a surprise; and a very pleasant one too.", he assured Kim, kissing her, "I'm not sure why Sensei did it, but I think we'll find out in a little while."

"Yeah I guess we will at that. So are you ready to go?", Kim asked.

"Yeah I am.", he replied, "Can you help me with my belt? The left hand isn't quite up to tying my belt. It's like I've got a handful of thumbs."

"Well come over here and I'll tie it.", she ordered.

After a few seconds she stood back to admire her work. "That's better. Now come on we'll be late."

Ron turned to get the door for Kim, and as he did, the red head did what some girls wanted to do when they saw a butt they appreciated… She goosed him.

"Whaaaa!", as Ron nearly leapt through the closed door.

Kim wrapped her fiancée up again and took her time making him relax. "Now give me your hand honey and lets go see what Master Sensei wants us for.", the red head told him when they separated, his head spinning again.

Ron put his hand into his soon-to-be bride's, exited their room and followed Mika outside to find Master Sensei. A few minutes later they met up with the Headmaster of the Yamanouchi School.

After bowing their greetings, "Thank you for all your help Mika-san. Please excuse us while Possible-san, Stoppable-san and I converse."

Turning his attention to the two American teens, "Stoppable-san, if you were not aware, Yamanouchi has taken upon itself to act on your behalf with your relationship with Miss Possible. Have you any thoughts as to why this was done?"

Then before Ron could answer, he turned to Kim, "Miss Possible, you are aware of the offer extended to you by Yamanouchi to visit with Stoppable-san and ourselves, but have you really considered the reasons behind our offer?"

Holding up a hand to forestall answers from either teen, "I can see the confusion in your eyes, but think of what you know, you have learned before you reply."

Ron spoke first, "Master you told me at the beginning of the summer that if I accomplished all that had been set out for me then in the eyes of the school I would be considered a man. And the thing that I desired most would be attainable.", Ron began.

"Yes I did and it is good that you remembered.", Sensei smiled.

"What does that mean?", Kim asked.

"I think it means that Sensei believes that I am to take a Wife. Soon. How close am I?", Ron asked.

"You are indeed close Stoppable-san. We have known for a long time your connection with Possible-san and your feelings towards her. Now that she has freely admitted to her feelings to you I believe that it is time to act.", Sensei informed them.

"Then you know that Ron proposed to me this morning?", Kim asked, slightly perturbed.

"He did? That I did not know Kim-san, but I am very pleased that it has happened _without_ our intervention. This indeed makes things much easier.", he chuckled slightly.

"You would have _forced_ us together Sensei?", Ron bristled slightly as Kim also tensed up.

"No we would not have _forced_ either of you to do something that your hearts and minds did not want you to do.", the old Ninja Master replied.

"But you encouraged us right Sir?", Kim asked.

"Yes we did. Now to get right to the point, when would you consider holding the ceremony?", he asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind it happening as soon as possible, though if we do it might complicate things at school.", Kim lamented.

"Nooni-san has come up with an idea that might help the both of you. Now Kim-san, would you and Ron-san consider taking part in a tea ceremony as was done in ancient times? Then after you both graduate you may have a Western service in the traditions of your own beliefs?", he asked.

"Why would we want to do that, and here and now?", Kim asked.

"Has it not crossed your minds to do something to cement your relationship with each other?", Sensei asked the two teens as they slowly nodded.

"That can be done here with little fuss and without any media coverage. You can maintain a low profile marriage living at your parents' homes while you finish high school. Since you have been known to stay at either's home anyway few would notice any difference. So you would have the certainty of being married hidden behind the veil of your normal lives. Then when your Senior year is over then you can have a ceremony and become married for everyone to see.", Sensei explained.

"So Master you had this all planned out?", Ron asked, surprised at the thoroughness of detail.

"No we did not Ron-san, but as we noticed that you were both having dreams of each other we also realized that you are now meant for each other.", each blushed at this declaration.

"Also, our Agents had notified me that Kim-san is on 'medication' however and she must remain this way until the end of high school to eliminate embarrassment to both of you.", he informed them.

"Medication?", Ron asked not knowing what he was referring to.

Kim leaned in with a smile, "Birth control honey." Ron for his part immediately turned red as Kim turned back to Sensei. "So Yamanouchi's been spying on me?", she gritted to him.

"Kim-san, I assure you we only observed what was needed for Yamanouchi to be sure of your condition and your safety while Ron-san was here and not by your side. Nothing more.", Sensei assuaged the tweaked red head.

"I trust you remember your issues with GJ since your return?", with a raised eyebrow to the simmering young woman.

Finally nodding, "Yes Sensei, I do. I see your point."

"But getting back to the point of this discussion,", Kim turned back to her fiancée, "Master Sensei, Ron and I need to discuss all of this," Turning back to Sensei, "and to tell you the truth I did wonder if there was something we could do along those lines."

"Kim's right Master, we need to talk about this. Uh, and you said something about seeing sis today...", looking around in joyous expectation Ron asked, "Is Hanna available?"

"Yes Ron-san she will be here with her nurse in a few minutes.", he replied.

Soon the Nurse appeared with the baby in her arms.

"Boobah.", Ron called upon seeing his sister.

Kim looked at Sensei whispering, "Why does he say that?"

The elderly man shrugged, "It is his way with her and she loves it. See how she reaches for Ron-san to hold her?"

"Yes I do, maybe she'll let me hold her as well.", Kim hoped.

"That is one reason that I brought you here as well Kim-san. Now, go to them.", he instructed as he exited the garden, leaving them alone.

"KP I would like you to meet Hanna, my new sister. Hanna this is Kim she's your new sister. She's been with me almost my whole life.", Ron made the introductions.

"Hi Hanna, I'm so pleased to meet you. Is it ok for me to hold you?", Kim asked as she shyly offered her hands, to which the baby gleefully held out her arms to Kim.

"I guess that would be a yes.", Ron replied happy at each accepting the other as they did.

"Hey, where did Sensei go?", Ron asked the nurse.

"He has other business to attend to.", she replied, then holding a bag to him, "I have brought the child's bag for you. There are diapers and formula in the bag. When she gets tired please bring her back to the nursery.", the nurse instructed before she bowed herself out of the garden.

Ron looked panicky; "KP I've only had Hanna for short periods of time, at a time, and I'm not sure what to do with all of this stuff, and a baby….What do I do?" he was running out of breath in his rant.

Placing a finger to his lips, "Honey I know how to handle babies, just relax and we'll get to know Hanna a lot better.", Kim replied as she sat down on a bench and began to coo to the child.

A few hours later the couple returned the now tired baby after they had changed her and fed her a bottle. Ron learned quite a lot about this from his Master Babysitter of a Fiancée, though his skills needed some sharpening that only time and experience would do for him.

After handing the sleeping tyke off to the nurse Kim and Ron decided to take a walk to discuss their feelings.

Hand in hand they walked off towards the hospital grounds. "KP...how do you feel about...you know Hanna?", Ron asked softly.

"She's a sweet baby. Someday I'd love to have a baby just like her.", the red head replied as she pulled him tighter to her.

"Yeah me too. It's gonna be a while honey, but after seeing you with her...I just melted.", Ron confessed.

"That's good Ronnie, 'cause I feel the same way. I noticed it when I first saw you and Hanna together. It was a very cool vibe.", Kim added, blushing as she looked up to him, "A cool vibe that left a warm feeling inside of me."

"Come on let's see if the Doc will let me go to the baths. I want to take you up on your invitation.", Ron leered at the red head.

"Ronnie, you want to see me without a stitch on? Again?", Kim gasped playfully.

"Yeah I do. I'm a red blooded American guy in hormonal overload with my badical and beautiful red headed Fiancée.", Ron explained as he stopped to kiss her again.

"Good I have you where I want you then Ronnie, let's go find your doctor.", as she laughed a supervillain laugh.

Unfortunately for the young and new couple Doctor Chanubi wanted Ron to keep his wounds dry one more day.

"I do not understand how it is that you heal so quickly, but knowing Sensei I'm sure that I don't want to know those facts. Stoppable-san you will be released after I check you over one more time tomorrow morning. For now I am sure that Miss Possible will be able to assist you on your walks. Please return by supper so that I may check you over again."

Seeing as Kim was down by the Doctor's decision Ron took her out to the walls again for a late afternoon stroll. He put his good arm over her shoulder and let her rest her head oh his.

Eventually they stopped by the dining hall to see Nooni. The elderly woman gave them a sly wink when she pressed the two for their plans. Both of them were a little embarrassed, and Nooni made a fuss over them as Rufus perched on her shoulder staring at them.

"Rufus?", Ron asked, "Why haven't you been staying with KP?"

"Hnk kissy-face.", the little Rodent chittered, making a smoochy-face rivaling the Tweebs' jab at the sentiment.

"Have you met Hanna, Ruffie?", Kim asked.

"Hnk baby!", he excitedly chittered back.

"You like her buddy?", Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah Ron.", he responded.

"Well after we go back she's going to come and live with us once the experts say she's old enough to travel. Does that sound good buddy?", Ron inquired.

"Hnk yeah Ron.", Rufus replied.

"I guess I'll just sleep in the basement when she gets home. I can roll out a sleeping bag...Oh I guess I can't do that either, not if KP is going to live with me...us.", Ron stuttered, "I wish I knew how to fix this."

"So not the drama ninja boy, you have a redone attic to live in. Your 'rents had it finished a couple weeks ago. They did it when they gave Hanna your old room.", Kim announced.

"You mean _we_ have a place?", he asked for clarification.

"Yeah honey we have a place. With everything going on it might be the best thing to happen for us." Kim explained smiling.

Nooni brought them back on task, "Kim-san did this Baka _finally_ ask you to marry him?"

"Yes he did and I said yes...uh what does Baka mean?", Kim responded.

"It means 'fool'.", Ron spoke up.

The red head looked annoyed before she spoke, "Nooni, Ron is not a fool. Just because he's a little slow and somewhat oblivious to what a girl wants that doesn't make him a fool. Now Sensei has an idea and we both like it."

"Ah the Tea Ceremony; only the most astute would realize it for what it is. _I_ planted the idea in Sensei's head once we found out how you two felt about each other, so you know it is a good idea.", Nooni informed them smugly.

"It was your idea Nooni-Sensei?", Ron asked to be sure, "Why?"

"It was obvious to anyone who had observed the two of you; if they had any brains at all they would come to the conclusion that you loved each other and would be able to avoid the normal pitfalls of falling in love. You had both done that long ago...It would just be a matter of time before you realized it yourselves. All I did was give you both the opportunity and a very slight push in the right direction.", the older woman informed them.

"So you forced this on us?", Ron asked.

Looking sharply at him, "Not really Ron-san, you could have said no and gone on with your lives and met someone else...However the chance was very real that you would have found that you missed each other eventually." At this the teen's faces fell.

"In time you probably would have fallen in lust instead of love and may have cheated on your spouses to be with the one you were meant to be with. That would have been dishonorable Ron-san; you could have destroyed at least four promising lives. How would this have affected the Blade?", Nooni asked him ignoring Kim's questioning look for the moment.

After thinking on this, "I would have dishonored myself, and the Blade would have left me. Eventually I would become a shell of myself and probably would commit ritual sacrifice to regain but a token of my former honor.", he said in somber tones. "If accounts such as these are as recounted throughout history, no one would mourn my passing." Looking down, "There wouldn't even be any plants growing on my grave, it would have been blighted so that everyone would know if my perpetual dishonor."

Kim, thinking over what Ron said, shuddered thinking about a cold and loveless afterlife. Instinctively she grabbed onto his arm after shuddering slightly from all she had just heard._ '…Bushido Code..'_, ran through her mind again.

Cupping his face with both of her hands and peering into his sad brown eyes. "Ronnie we were so close to traveling that path because I was chasing the 'hot' guys.", her whisper barely audible to him.

"And our friends were on the lookout for us KP.", he told her as they closed for another kiss, not a long one, just a quiet way of stating their love for each other.

"So you are committed to this?", Nooni asked.

"We.", Kim stopped to see Ron nod before she continued, "We are. But I wonder if in doing this, if we're stepping on a few toes?"

"What do you mean Kim-san?", Nooni asked.

"Well we are going to marry secretly...It might be hard to...well…to not display our feelings for each other, say for example, at school.", Kim started to explain. Then chuckling, "I can see Mr. Barkin blowing a head gasket if he catches us; we'll both be in detention until we're forty.", Kim finished with an amused but concerned look.

Winking at Kim, "We will work something out with your Mr. Barkin, fear not. Now sit back, I have some special sushi for you. Rufus talked me into putting melted cheese in some of the rolls along with Diablo sauce.", she chuckled.

After they had finished Nooni's special sushi, they were headed back to the hospital when Kim towed Ron off into a garden. "KP, that was...", Ron told her breathlessly before she silenced him with another kiss.

An hour long make out session later the two disheveled teens, goofy smiles and all, finally made their way back to the hospital.

They were still sans-Rufus as he was helping Nooni with more dishes which appealed to rodents of the Rufus-persuasion.

That and the intrepid little mole rat was desperately trying to avoid as much of his humans' kissy-face time as he possibly could.

Upon reaching their room, "Honey is it alright if I call Monique, Felix and Tara?", Kim asked, while attempting to fix her hair.

"Yeah honey, but I want to talk to each of them and if it's alright I'd like to call Mom and Dad.", he told her as he was straightening his out his gi.

"Maybe you should talk to them first while I go into the bathroom and change into my sleep clothes.", Kim informed him.

"Thanks KP. Oh, and do you wanna talk to them too?", Ron asked.

"Yes but just for a minute though.", she replied.

As the blond haired teen pulled out the phone to dial his folks, he was still worried. There were things he had seen in the days before Kim's arrival that he just didn't want to talk about, with anyone. _'Maybe it will work out, but I have to obey Sensei, too. I hope KP understands if he says no before we tie the knot.'_

XXXX

Well, things are moving along now. But Kim's got some homework to do later to forestall what she fears may happen to Ron should her memory of him as more than a best friend desert her.

But before we go: Kim Possible and all those mentioned within this tale are the property of the Disney Corporation. All else are our creations and are mixed in with the rest for your entertainment, not for money…


	31. Chapter 31

Out There, In Here

**And thanks go to the following for their Review, Faves and Alerts: Enterprise-CV6, whitem, readerjunkie, Pavelius, Jimmy1201, Man of Faith. Tetsuhara, Prodigy25, pattie103, Old Soldier, Dark Prince 89 and eckles. Thanks to you all for the words of encouragement, critiques or accolades.**

**Last chapter a moment many have been waiting for came to pass, and we hope you liked the Cherry Blossom version of the BN storeroom scene, complete with a twist on the dialogue participants… Moving along, Ron spills his doubts and fears to Kim about a certain period yet to come and Kim finds out just how serious this is to her BF. As Sensei had hoped she would.**

**Now a couple, they get comfortable with each other and plans are cemented for them to be together, unofficially and officially. As Sensei and Yamanouchi had hoped, also. And Hanna gets to meet with her future big sis as Ron realizes he's going to need some help being a big brother to his new sister.**

**Now the stage is set and it's not certain what may come from all the preparations Yamanouchi has made for these two, their family and friends who are due to arrive soon. And to see where this goes you only need to start reading…**

Chapter 31

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Lying behind her, propped up on an elbow, Ron smiled happily as he softly stroked Kim's hair. Every now and then he thought he heard Kim purr in her sleep.

_'She's gonna want to call everyone before they get on the plane. Hope Yori's got enough minutes to cover them.'_ Ron grinned, then frowned, _'Mr. Dr. P is gonna kill me because of our sleeping arrangements, I just know it.'_

Shaking his head slightly, _'I should know better...but I can't help myself. Even if it's only for a few days the chance of being with her like this is more than I deserve.'_

Sighing again as he stroked her hair one last time, _'All my dreams have come true and this time I just hope that the visions are false.'_, Ron hoped.

'_Well, I guess I'd better wake her up.'_

"Good morning beautiful, love you.", the blond young man whispered into his new fiancée's ear as he reached around her midsection causing her to stir. In moments Kim's eyes fluttered open. As she began to stretch, the blond teen attempted to extract his hands from around Kim when she held them in place with her own small yet strong hands.

"Mmmm, mornin' Ron, what time is it?", the red head mumbled as she awoke, looking over her shoulder at the guy she loved.

"It's kind of early, but I know you want to talk to your Mom and Dad before they get on the plane.", Ron replied as he laid back to watch the most beautiful woman in the world as she continued to wake up.

"Yeah you're right honey; I'd better get up and do that." Then she chuckled, "You know if they had any idea where I spent the night Dad might have a coronary." Pursing her lips, "And I wouldn't want that to happen to him, I want him to bounce his Grandchildren on his knee just like my Grandfather did.", Kim told Ron as she nuzzled him.

"Uh yeah, that sounds great.", Ron froze a bit at the mention of Kim's Dad, then changed the subject, "How about if I head out to the nurse's station and get some hot tea, they always seem to have some hot water on hand.", Ron said as he extricated himself from Kim's death grip and excused himself from the room after making sure everything was covered. _'I wonder if she means what I think she means.'_

"Thanks honey, but I didn't mean for you to leave.", Kim called after him just realizing how fast he can move when he wanted to, "Hey.", she called softly, "How do you know they always have hot water there?"

A freckled face peeked back in, "This hasn't been the first time I've been incarcerated here KP."

"Oh.", she said in surprise, then frowned after Ron closed the door. _'I wonder how many times he's gotten hurt?'_

_'Well she's got some privacy now.',_ Ron thought to himself as he began looking for the hot water. Upon spying two steaming pots Ron smiled as he approached them.

While Ron was on his mission, Kim pulled out Yori's loaner cell phone,_ 'Well I better call them all now and wish them a good trip now that Ronnie's got me up.'_

After dialing a memorized number Kim heard a familiar voice, "Possible residence, Dr. Possible speaking."

"Hi Mom it's me. Are you guys on the way to the airport yet?", Kim asked.

"We leave in a few minutes honey. I've finally gotten your Father calm down, but the twins are another matter.", she told her daughter, "So where did you sleep last night Kimmie?"

"Where do **you** think Mom?", the younger red head coyly asked her Mother.

Anne whispered, "I won't say it out loud honey, but was it good?"

"MOOOOOM we _didn't_ do _that_!", Kim whined._ 'But I wanted to.'_, ran through her mind as she blushed a bit.

Anne chuckled, "Well your Father _thinks_ you have Kimberly."

"Yet Mom, maybe real soon, not…not yet.", Kim lowered her voice at the end.

"Well be careful we don't want your water to break as you're walking up to get your diploma.", Anne teased.

"Mooom, that's so not going to happen. Ron and I will take precautions.", Kim was up to the hiss stage.

"Honey let your Mother have some fun. Not only that it keeps James off balance too.", she smugly told her daughter, "Oh it looks like the car has come for us. Gotta cut this short, behave yourselves and we'll see you much later honey."

"OK Mom have a safe trip and give my love to Dad and the Tweebs.", Kim replied.

"I will, bye Kimmie.", Anne told her, "Oh remember Nana, Slim and Joss are here too so you have to give them all a kiss and hug when we get there."

"I will Mom...I love you guys.", she told the older red head.

Kim disconnected the call, then called her best female friend, "Hey Moni, it's me. Are you guys on your way to the airport yet?"

"Yeah GF this is so cool, it's Felix, me, Tara and Josh all in this limo. Are we gonna get any sushi while we're there? Or just burgers and stuff?", Mo asked making sure she passed the information to the others, "Hang on while I put this on speaker."

"Yeah you'll get sushi Monique; it's not bad and wait till you see the baths. I'll have to take you and Tara into the women's only bath. Ron can take Felix and Josh into the guys, maybe Wade too.", Kim explained.

"You mean we're not going to a communal bath?", the African Beauty slyly asked.

"They bathe in the nude Monique, but if you're like engaged they'll let you use a couples bath.", Kim explained.

"And you know this how?", Josh asked.

"Yori told me about them and Nooni backed her up.", Kim replied.

"So have you and Ron been in there?", Tara asked in excited anticipation while wondering, _'Who the heck is Nooni.'_

"No we _haven't Tara_. What kind of girl do you think I am?", Kim retorted a little too defensively.

A snort sounded through the phone, "Kim we know what you want, we just thought without the 'rents around that you and Ronnie would do some off-the-map _exploring_ before they got there.", Monique countered her best friend.

"Exploring? What are you talking about Monique?", Kim asked a little too innocently; the sugar oozing through the phone.

"Cut the crap Possible, have you been doing the horizontal tango with Stoppable yet?", Monique ranted, calling Kim on her act, while trying to draw out some juicy details she hoped Kim could provide.

"Uh no, but we'll talk about it after you get here. Listen all you guys have a good flight. Ron's got to see a Doctor in a little while, then we have the rest of the day off.", Kim told them, "Oh, and I have to call Wade too."

"Is there anything wrong withRon?", Felix cut in, worried about his friend.

Very glad she couldn't see her friends, "Oh…with all the rain here he had a little cold and they wanted to make sure he was fine. Ron's fortress of immunity took a bit of a hit.", Kim told him thinking fast on her feet...er butt.

"Yeah I guess that's what happens to him, he waits it out until only the toughest germs are left for him. See ya later Kim, give Ron our best.", Felix replied to Kim as Ron opened the door a crack to see if it was clear to come in.

"Uh listen you guys have a good trip, but I wanna warn you it's a long one. So make sure you take something to read and get some sleep on the way over.", Kim advised them, herself a veteran of such a trip.

As Kim ended the call she looked up to see her Fiancée carrying a pot and two cups in one hand with a canister of some loose tea in the other.

The red head jumped out of bed, "Ronnie let me help you with that."

"I got it KP, just put some pants on and I'll brew some.", he replied.

As she sashayed to them, "Ron I talked to my Mom and the fam's on the way, same for Mo and Felix, Josh and Tara."

Looking seriously into his eyes, "Ron, are we doing the right thing? And we're not rushing into anything before we're ready?", Kim asked, "I mean I want to do this, but should we wait?"

Putting the tea and accessories on a table, "KP I would love nothing better than to do this with you, but we can do it either now or later. Whatever you want to do, but I don't like the idea of...well you know unless we're official.", Ron stammered.

"We're _gonna_ be official honey. Maybe we just won't advertize the fact...You know you have an alias and so do I, so why not do it under them?", Kim countered. "Besides I like the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Inushi Tamaru, and I really like my Japanese name, Kimko Kanoosie.", Kim replied with a smile.

"Why would we want to do that?", he asked surprised.

"A quiet unusual wedding in an exotic land, under names we're not known by, sounds quite romantic if you ask me.", she said as she drew him into her arms, "And I know we can keep it quiet for the school year.", she purred when they heard a knock on the door.

Making sure his KP was dressed, Ron called out, "Come in."

Ron's Doctor entered followed by a Nurse who had a handful of papers.

"Hey Doctor Chanubi I want you to meet Kim Possible.", Ron introduced her, "KP this is Doctor Chanubi.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Possible.", the Doctor replied as he bowed to her.

"Same here Sir.", Kim smiled as she returned the bow.

Smiling Dr. Chanubi pulled out his stethoscope and asked the blond teen, "Please let me listen to you for a moment." After doing so he had Ron walk around the room.

"Stoppable-san the Monkey Power seems to have enhanced your healing. So as you are so healed, I find no reason to keep you here, you are free to go. The Nurse has your paperwork.", Chanubi told them as he nodded to her, "Miss Possible it was nice to meet you." The Doctor turned and left.

Once they were alone again Ron looked at his Fiancée, "I suppose I need to dress and go look up Yori for the next exercises of my training.", as he turned to fetch his gi.

Kim snagged him by the shoulders, "Oh no, you're not! You are not taking the chance of getting hurt again until you're back to one hundred percent.", Kim sharply told him, "Now lets go find Nooni and see if we can get a late breakfast or an early lunch, I'm hungry and I know how you go through food."

"Ok, KP, we'll go and get something to eat. I suddenly seem to be very hungry.", as his stomach loudly growled.

Amused, looking at the source of the growl, "Yeah right. When are you not hungry?", Kim snorted.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when I'm sleeping?", Ron offered.

"Nope, I've even heard you talking about Nacos in your sleep too.", Kim teased back.

"Well maybe after we eat, maybe I can see what training Yori has for me to do. I seem to be getting a little rusty after lying about in a hospital bed.", Ron suggested.

"I don't think so Ron Stoppable. You're going to rest and recover from all that happened to you or I'm going to have Sensei and Yori tie you to your bed until you're up to snuff.", Kim threatened. "Besides we've got to talk about future together after we take this next step."

"Oh, and what do you want to talk about, as if I don't know?"

"Well, first off we've got to plan for our immediate lives after we leave here. Then what will come after graduation, and then there's the wedding back home to plan for and after that college and our expenses that come from wherever we end up…", Kim began when Ron started to rant…

"Awww man, how are we gonna live? I mean, how will we be able to afford all those things you brought up, not to mention that I have no idea where I'll go to school, if anyone will take me. And then there's the wedding and where will we live and how are we going to pay for all of that…"

Kim stopped him when she put a finger to Ron lips. "Ron, if anything you can get a job to build some character, your Mom and Dad said so; but trust me, you don't need the money." Kim hinted as she relented for him to get dressed in his gi.

"KP, what are you talking about?", Ron warily asked while pulling on his pants.

"Remember your Naco checks?"

"Yeah...I lost it all to Drakken and that's one of the reasons I want to kick his tail...Hold on you said 'checks'. What do you mean…'checks'?", he asked as his mind caught up with his mouth.

"Honey your Dad told me just how much space 99 million takes up. They sent you a _nine_ million dollar check and put the rest into an account..."

Sending an annoyed glare his way, "BN wasn't amused by the way you went through it so they contacted your 'rents and worked out an agreement. So you've been getting semi-annual checks for a while, and it's a fairly substantial account waiting for you back home.", she told him.

"And all this time I thought it was just Drakken's self-foiling plans that brought that plan down. Who'd a thunk doing it on the cheap was a big factor too.", Ron mused.

Then coming back into the moment, "KP? When did they tell you all this?", Ron asked surprised at the news.

"Uh, just last week honey. When I decided that I wanted to be yours before I even heard about all of you royalties. Your Dad and I talked about it then to put his and your Mom's mind at ease with my intentions."

"Yep, sounds like my Dad alright.", Ron grinned. "So what was decided in all of this?"

"That I so don't care if you have money or not,", poking him in the chest, "I want _you_, Ron Stoppable", lightly ruffling his hair, "with your cowlick", kissing his surprised grin, "and your goofy grin,", her hands framing his face, "and those big brown eyes, and that wonderful smile.", she said before she gave him a long slow kiss.

Kim seemed distracted for a moment, before she kissed him on the nose, "Oh I almost forgot those cute freckles too.", as she reached out and softly touched each one on his cheeks before giving him a tender kiss.

"Uh you OK KP?", Ron asked confused by the news and the mind-frying kisses he received.

Kim was also distracted. "Hmmmm.", as she looked _up_ into his eyes, _'When did he get taller than me?'_

"KP?"

"Huh? Oh right. I was thinking Ron, you might want to keep the accounts a secret though or Bonnie might want something to go with that belt buckle you got her."

"Belt…_buckle_?", his mind was still fried too.

"Remember...ruby belt buckle? She still has it.", Kim told him and paused, "She showed it to me…several times…this summer alone.", now quite annoyed.

"Oh yeah she hinted at some earrings to match. Good ole Bon-Bon, always trying to make a fashion statement.", Ron laughed.

"You've given her enough Ronnie although I'll let you give her and the guy she marries a nice wedding gift. Now come on let's go see Nooni.", the red head urged now that he was dressed.

"I'll grab your bag Kim, we can't have the Warrior Princess carrying her luggage around Yamanouchi, now can we?", he told her with a laugh as Kim blushed a bit lightly.

After walking out into the courtyard, "So Kim, where are your quarters?", he asked after he realized she was looking around.

"Ah, it's at the visitor's dorm. But Ron, aren't we staying together?", Kim asked, a little mystified at his question.

"I have to check in with Hirotaka...See I'm a student here not a guest, I'll probably have to move my mat from the junior student's dorm and into the senior students' dwellings, since I passed my test.", Ron replied absently.

Kim stopped cold and looked at her fiancée, "What do you mean Ron?"

"Uh KP when I passed the test I was made a senior student. That means that I have to room with them. So I have to move my things to another dorm. It's just a few things, two trips and I'm all moved in.", Ron fidgeted wondering why she was looking at him the way she was.

"Ron, after all this I thought that we would be staying together.", the red head frowned.

"KP we're not married yet, and until we are...we're kinda bending the rules a bit.", Ron said looking down.

Sorrowfully looking up to Kim, "Sensei has the last word on matters here. Here you do what you're told. I heard of one couple that married while students and he refused to let them cohabitate for two years. The beatings alone should have gotten that couple to listen. But in the end they finally left the school."

"So what are you saying Ron.", she asked, horrified at what he what he had just said and might say.

"We have to find out if we are allowed to marry. If Sensei says no it's final here. And while we may marry later outside Yamanouchi we wouldn't be able to live together while _at_ Yamanouchi.", his voice hitched.

"But I thought that they wanted us to..."

"And they also wanted me to survive KP. They think that I have some _destiny_ to fulfill…", he grated out in frustration.

"And they haven't told you yet what it _is_?"

"I had to get through the training first before I could even get a glimpse. But you'd think that if I was supposed to sacrifice myself for a greater good somewhere down the road they'd at least give me a clue!" Kim's blood froze at Ron's lament.

"But at the time I hadn't attained a level here that would merit even a whiff of a clue."

"Sacrifice? Ron Stoppable what are you talking about? What sacrifice are you supposed to make?", Kim stopped and forced Ron to lower the bag.

"When I became a student here my life was not my own anymore.", he forlornly explained.

"Ron…why?", she asked saddened by his answer.

"I missed you and thought I had lost you...forever. I sorta wanted to help complete everything that you had done and Sensei offered me all the training if I agreed to become a student. And as Headmaster of the Yamanouchi Ninja he has complete sway over the lives of his students; even life and death."

To say Kim was shocked at the revelation would be an understatement. But memories of her Kung Fu Masters recounting the lives of fully dedicated Martial Artists in just such an environment came to her as she began faintly nodding to Ron.

"I see.", Kim weakly responded after swallowing hard.

Nodding back, "Yeah, with your training I thought you might realize what I'm saying. So you know that Sensei might say that we can't marry. And with me being one of _his_ Yamanouchi Ninja students, here in Japan, he has that right as well as complete influence over my life.", his pained look almost brought her to tears.

"I have to respect his wishes, and no matter how much I loved…_**love**_ you, Sensei holds that over me.", he finished explaining how deeply his commitment to the school went.

"Do you mean that if Master Sensei decides not to grant us permission to marry that you would back out?", Kim asked her ire beginning to raise.

Nodding timidly, "Yeah KP, I'd have to." Then Ron became very quiet for a moment, his eyes glazing at the recollection, "You see when you vanished I just couldn't let you go without doing something in your memory."

"That night you disappeared, I thought you…_died_." His voice caught, "After you left my MMP just exploded onto the scene, it was wildly fluctuating, trying to break out, undisciplined, uncontrolled. Its release that night even affected the school, way over here." Kim's jaw dropped.

Looking evenly into her surprised and anxious eyes, "Kim, according to the scrolls covering its history, it takes years for the Mystical Monkey Power to fully mature. The night Drakken made you disappear it went to pretty much full _unrestrained_ maturity in only a few minutes, but without any constraints or control. It's a wonder I didn't destroy the world that night."

"MMP...you mean that stuff Monty Fiske was ranting about...when you went to his castle?", she interrupted.

"Yeah KP, that stuff is real. You saw what Sensei gave me when I came back in the other night." She nodded "Well since the exam was only on ninja skills he had to block the MMP and Yamanouchi has found a way to do that with a drug he gave me. It completely blocks the MMP in the person who has it, leaving them powerless."

Kim's demeanor became frightened, then relaxed a bit as Ron continued, "Anyway Sensei gave me the antidote in the Hospital so now I can access it again, and I was able to heal myself way faster than is normal.", Ron explained as he once again picked up Kim's bag and together they approached the visitors' dwellings.

Looking off, her mind reeling over all that she just took in about the life Ron led here in her absence. "Talk about with great power comes great responsibility…Or with a major string attached.", Kim said before she looked up to Ron with new respect and more than a little anxiety.

Now fidgeting, "I guess, but back then who knew I'd ever get the chance to bring you back after what I agreed to do when you were gone."

"Yeah, its quite a bit to wrap my head around.", Kim replied.

"I can believe that KP, and before long I hope you understand all that this life has done for me, and now, for you, too.", Ron solemnly said.

"Yeah, I so want to learn more and understand it, you can count on that.", Kim assured Ron.

"I'd like that. Maybe when we get home we can go over that, the last two years,", then looking nervously at Kim, "what happened after I tossed you through that portal."

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to that too.", her Kimness coming out, leading Ron to gulp a bit until Kim grinned at him.

Then turning towards the doors to her building, "Ron, do you want to come to my room?", she asked,

Shaking his head, "I'm not allowed up there, its part of the rules. I'll just wait here till you get back.", he replied handing her the bag.

"OK I'll be right back.", she reassured him as she opened the door. _'I so have to talk to Sensei or Yori...no I'll talk to Nooni for some reason I think that she's the one who's really in charge here.'_

Five minutes later Kim reappeared and took Ron by the arm, "Now I'm hungry lets go eat.", as she pulled him along.

"Sure KP. I'm working on an appetite too.", the blond in the black gi replied, catching up to his Fiancée.

The new couple soon found themselves back at the entrance of the dining hall. Upon entering Kim soon noticed Nooni overseeing some of the younger students who were taking part in Yamanouchi's version of Kitchen Police.

Nooni nodded and spoke to one of the older ones before making her way to Kim and Ron.

"You are late this morning Kim-san and Ron-san.", she told them, "I will see what we have that is warm."

"Ron was just released from the hospital Nooni, and Ron says he has to report to Hirotaka. Won't they let him have a little time off?", she asked.

"Not normally Kim-san, but I will send word to Hirotaka that you are both here.", she told them.

"Anuki Kibatu please go and inform Hirotaka-san that Kim Possible-san and Inushi Tamaru-san are here in the dining hall and he needs to inform his friend of where to place his possessions.", Nooni finished.

"Thanks Master Lunch Lady.", Ron smiled using his old name for her drawing a smile from her wrinkled face when she saw him reach for a set of chopsticks in preparation to once again do clash with his wizened foe.

"Ah you wish to find out who is faster?", she mock hissed as she snatched up a tray in challenge.

"It will be my honor.", he grinned as he snapped his chopsticks together in anticipation for the upcoming battle.

After they played their little game Kim pulled the older woman off to the side. "Nooni is Sensei going to allow Ron to marry me?", she asked softly while Ron was keeping the naked mole rat busy.

"Kim-san why do you ask?", Nooni asked in all seriousness.

"Because Ron respects Sensei's wishes and if Sensei said no then...then Ron would call it off.", the red head's eyes moistened.

Nooni smiled, "Do not fret child Sensei wishes the two of you wed. Now that you know do you feel better?"

"Yeah thanks Nooni, thanks a lot.", Kim replied as she hugged the woman.

XXXX

_Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, in the large private jet:_

"Didn't Kimberly fly on a regular carrier?", James Possible asked his Wife.

"I thought so honey, but I guess under the circumstances they decided to use another service.", she replied unaware of the many and varied resources or agencies Yamanouchi had to draw on for assistance.

"Well when a crew member comes by why don't we ask if we are going to refuel? Maybe we'll get an hour or two in Hawaii.", he smiled while looking over at his two sons, "Boys are you looking forward to seeing Kimberly?"

"Yeah Dad we are and Rufus too.", Jim started.

"But we're really looking forward to seeing Ron.", Tim continued

"I know you boys are and so are we.", he smiled hoping that his daughter hadn't tried to take on something she had all but promised she'd do while with Ron in Japan.

Upon seeing a member of the crew James motioned for him to come over. "Excuse me Sir, but are we going to stop in Hawaii before continuing to Japan?", he asked.

"Ah no Sir we won't; actually we will be refueling in Alaska before going to Tokyo; it is a little faster. But we won't deplane while there.", he quickly answered with a smile.

"Thank you.", James told them as the crewmember returned to his duties.

He then noticed the wheelchair-bound young man conversing with Kimmie's best female friend in low voices.

"Monique do you know what we've all been invited for?", James asked.

"Well I guess we're all going to Japan to congratulate Ron after passing his exams at that school.", she said shrugging, "I guess this was a real hard course and it's supposed to be a big deal for him. After that, from what she told me, he and Kim are coming home with us in a few days.", the African-American beauty replied as Felix nodded to her.

"Well that sounds a bit like what we've heard.", then turning to her seatmate, "So Felix, how are you doing? You and Monique seem to be getting along pretty well here, is there something about you two we haven't heard yet?", he snooped then realizing he was treading on sensitive turf, changed topics. "You know, I haven't been able to talk much to your Mother these last few weeks with this latest launch we've been preparing for. How is she?", James asked.

"She's doing fine Mr. Possible and as for Monique and myself, well we've decided to try dating.", he confessed drawing retching sounds from Kim's brothers.

Looking to Josh in amusement, "Should we neck in front of them?", Tara laughed evilly

"Maybe a little tongue.", Josh suggested, demonstrating the technique as he kissed Tara in front of the twins.

Both boys looked on in horror before they put on head phones and closed their eyes, trying to wipe the images of retched cootiness from their minds.

Monique laughed as she piped in, "I guess we'll have to let Kim and Ron in on that."

Off by himself Wade Load also had headphones on and was taking a nap to get caught up on the sleep that he needed.

XXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Kibatu, returned a few minutes later. With a bow he announced, "Hirotaka-san and Yori-san are meeting with Master Sensei. Tamaru-san and Possible-san, your presence is requested. They are discussing an upcoming mission."

Nooni frowned, "Can they at least get some nourishment?"

"Nooni-san they reported that they wanted Tamaru there for the briefing immediately.", the student replied.

The old woman told him, "Tell Sensei that Tamaru and his Warrior Princess will be there shortly. Now go. Hurry."

Seeing him go Nooni laughed, "By the time he gets there, I'll have a basket of food for you to take along."

Good as her word, she quickly retrieved said basket and began filling it with food she had already prepared. She also poured tea into a thermos, and set it in the basket with several cups. "There this will hold you for a while.", she told the couple as she handed it to Ron, "Now go Sensei is waiting."

Kim leaned in and kissed the older woman on the cheek.

After Kim released her Nooni held Kim's gaze, "And don't let that old man send you on that mission Kim-san. It is the job for a Ninja not a Hero." Shaking her head, "It is not your time."

Then she shooed the two along, "Hurry, Sensei is waiting for you."

Ron's free hand in one of hers, he led Kim to Sensei's office. As they entered the old Ninja Master announced, "Ah Tamaru it is good to see you well and healed.", he said to the bowing teens.

"Yes Sensei we are here as you ordered. We were informed that a Mission had come up for me?"

"That is so, young Warrior. It seems that one of your old friends is down the mountain gathering his forces. Since you have recently been promoted to Senior Student I felt that this would be a good first mission to cut your teeth on. I hope you are up to it."

Tapping his chin with a finger, "An old friend huh, well my first guess and final answer as to who this could be is Monkey Fist. Since you cremated Fukushima's corpse a few weeks ago, he's definitely out of consideration. So Master just how close was I?", Ron asked as Kim tensed up.

"My esteemed student your educated guess is very good, however he has many of his simian allies with him.", looking levelly at Ron, "Will you take it upon yourself and teach this meddler what the true Monkey Master and Chosen One is capable of?", Sensei asked, "And as for Fukushima, he is now the problem of the Kami."

"Whoa Sensei, what you've asked is pretty harsh, but considering how much trouble Monkey Fist has caused over the last couple of years I suppose I could drub him to show our displeasure at his past actions.", Ron replied, grinning while Kim fidgeted beside him.

"Very good Inushi Tamaru, go to supply with some instructors and get battle garments. Yori-san will stay back with a number of the women instructors as a reserve force.", Sensei told him.

"Sensei, can I go with Ron?"

"Kim-san this is a task for Yamanouchi Ninja only and you are not even a student here.", Sensei explained to Kim's question. "They may be forced to take lives and the hesitations of one not of that mind, with the body not quite up to one hundred percent, could be fatal to you or others. And I do not wish the weight of all considered here to weigh upon your soul."

"Then what of Yori? Is she to take part in this or will she stay back out of the fight completely?", Kim asked, a little tweaked at what appeared to be abject sexism in Sensei's decision.

"Do not misunderstand me Possible-san, though we live in a society steeped in centuries of tradition and gender biases, my motives are less that to have my Granddaughter here beside me and more to be with the other Women Instructors as a reserve force to protect the students, much as a mother bear defends her cubs from a predator, in the event our intruders make it through our defenses beyond the walls.", Sensei assured Kim as she deflated a bit. "Though you would be with Yori's Team, your 'blind spots' in this combat would not be as exposed in reserve as they would be in the Assault Team.

"And it my wish for you and Yori-san to have each other's backs while Inushi-san, or rather Ron-san, takes his place as the tip of the Yamanouchi Spear with Hirotaka-san, each also watching the other's backs as they take on Monkey Fist and his simian minions."

"With all due respect Sensei, I would rather be by Ron's side in this fight.", the red head replied softly as she squeezed Ron's hand.

"Then you request a place of honor in preference to my own students who have shown themselves worthy of this task?", Sensei smiled.

"I just want to be with my _Husband_ Sensei, I don't want to lose him now...not when I've just found him and we're just starting to plan the next phase of our lives together.", she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think that Stoppable-san is so weak as not to protect himself and you Kim Possible?", the white haired man asked with a soothing voice.

"I...I don't know.", her eyes moistened.

Turning to the blond, "Inushi Tamaru, call forth the Blade. Release the power.", he ordered as Ron released Kim's hand from his grasp and backed away from her.

Kim turned to look at her Husband-to-be in awe as he began to glow, a blue aura encompassing his body. As it became brighter she saw a wristband flash from his wrist, to his hand in the form of a sword, a sword she had seen just before Ron tossed her from the alien world through a portal to this one.

"Ron?", she gasped as she witnessed the change.

"Sensei?", Kim looked to him as the Ninja Master smiled

In the background Kim Possible could hear a pack of monkeys calling back and forth. She got worried as the shrieking seemed to get closer.

"Kim Possible, before you is the Monkey Master, the true wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power. Behold the Master of the Lotus Blade, the Chosen One in his true form.", he told the red headed heroine.

As Ron brought the power to maximum Kim could see the blue-white fire in his eyes as he smiled. His normally short hair grew longer as this continued. Finally, Ron's glow reached its brightest, and then slowly the room and Ron returned to normal; the sword changing again to a wristband.

Turning to her, in a voice both his and of others, "KP, do not be afraid of what you've witnessed. Through my training, instruction and experiences both here and back home I have finally mastered the Power. Much in the way your skills, talents and desire to help others are tools for you, so are my Powers a tool to add to your endeavors.", Ron/Inushi told her softly as his shoulders seemed to sag a bit.

Kim rushed to Ron's side, catching him before his knees hit the floor. "Ssshhh I have you Ronnie. Maybe when Sensei is done he can explain things to me.", she said as she looked on and saw Sensei's nod.

Then hugging him closely, "Yeah I guess I'll stay back with Yori to see what you do with Monkey Fist, but if he hurts you I'm gonna break him like a bad habit...just before I beat your butt.", she told Ron squeezing him tightly.

"Mmmm a KP butt beating, that sounds good to me, Then after that we can go to the couples' baths like we planned...Uh, Sensei after we scare the crap outta Monty... I was wondering…where am I going to be bunking?", Ron asked.

"Since your betrothed is staying in the Visitor's Quarters it would be best if you stayed with her. As every Warrior Princess needs her guard, it will be your honor to sleep on the floor at Kim-san's feet.", he chuckled with a gleam in his eye, "And since you are soon to be joined in the Tea Ceremony you should begin practicing to care for her. I will have your personal effects moved to Kim-san's domicile.", Sensei informed them.

"I will do my best to protect the Warrior Princess, Master.", Ron replied with a sly smile.

Standing at attention, "After your confrontation with the English Lord that will be your permanent duty until you pass from this plane; do not disappoint me Ron-san I trust that you will care for her as her Father would.", an upturned corner of Sensei's smile just visible from under his moustache.

Also standing at attention, "It would be my high honor Master thank you for entrusting her life to my worthless hands.", Ron told him solemnly as he bowed to Sensei.

Kim leaned over to Yori and whispered, "What just happened?"

With tears in her eyes, Yori turned to Kim, "Inushi Tamaru, your Ronald Stoppable, has been given his life-task Kim-san. Master Sensei has ordered him to stay with you until he passes from this existence. He has given him permission to marry you and to protect you; even at the cost of his life...Is that not what you desire?"

"I admit that I want to be with Ron forever, but giving his life for me may be so the drama, but, yes Yori, that is all that I ever wanted, to be married to Ron Stoppable.", Kim replied, relieved at the news. "Ron was really worried before we got here that Sensei would say no...It was such the drama before we got here." Kim sighed.

"I believe Grandmother has talked to him, so you can be assured there would be no other outcome.", Yori winked at the red head. "I guess now it is a good thing your family is coming here.", Yori told her as Ron and Hirotaka exited the room.

"Why is that Yori?", Kim asked.

"You should always have family and friends with you when you start down the path with your Forever One. In that you are truly blessed Kim-san.", Yori beamed. "And while holding the ceremony here we get to keep word of your matrimony quiet, as we celebrate the occasion without the prying eyes of many.", Yori smiled as Kim mused over this.

Breaking the red head out of her reverie, Yori giggled, "Come, let us assist our men in preparing for their assignment and that way we can still get a kiss from them in the process."

"I like the way you think Yori. C'mon!", Kim agreed.

The two quickly followed their men to supply, paused long enough for Ron and Hirotaka to enter their change rooms, and then each young woman entered their paramour's cubicle.

Ron looked up in surprise as his red headed Fiancée entered the tiny room. "Hey KP what are you doing here?", he asked quietly as he dressed, his mood tempered by the full knowledge that someone may die from this upcoming encounter with Fist and his monkey ninjas.

"I'm doing what Yori is doing...Making sure her man is given a proper 'Hero's Sendoff'.", the petite red head replied softly as she slowly strolled to him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the 'Warrior's Goodbye', it's nearly as good as the 'Warrior's Return'.", the blond grinned.

"Ok ninja boy, what's so good about the 'Warrior's Goodbye'?"

"This.", he swept Kim off her feet and held her close to his chest where she seemed to mold her body to conform to his, her neck exposed to his lips, which traced up her throat and neck with slow sensuous kisses.

Ron held her there for a few minutes savoring the warmth of her body next to his as he slowly ran a string of kisses to just under Kim's chin; the red head melting further with each slow kiss up the length of her throat.

Foggily coming out of her Fiancée's kiss induced-daze, "Ron...what are you doing?", as Kim weakly punched his upper arm while his hands gently roamed invitingly over her body.

A sly grin, "Well, you wanted to know what was so good about the 'Warrior's Goodbye' so I thought a little demonstration was in order.", as his hands ended their well-received roaming.

More than a _little_ tweaked, "Roooonnnnnn, why did you stoooooopp?", Kim moaned in frustration after he set her back down on her feet.

"Didn't think we've got the time to do much more than that, KP.", he winked at a thoroughly flushed Kim. "But I do have to meet the rest of the squad.", he told her as his demeanor went a little distant.

"Well you'd better show me what the big deal is about the 'Warrior's Return' too, ok?", Kim smiled goofily; still coming down from the heady rush she received from Ron's little pre-battle-sendoff exhibition.

Ron turned back to her, "If you are curious and willing, when I return I'll be more than ready KP. Now c'mon, let's go, everyone's waiting." Ron took Kim by the hand and led her out of his changing room.

"Ron?", Kim hissed, confused over Ron's _offer_, "What are you talking about?"

With a smirk that would do Kim's Mom proud, "Where do you think 'Little Warriors' come from?"

Still a little woozy on the details, "So this is a tradition?", Kim blushed at the implication, but was curious for more information about this 'custom'.

"Yeah nice tradition isn't it?", Ron chuckled.

Grabbing his arm and snuggling into Ron, "Oh yeah, it's one I intend to do more 'research' on when you get back." Then beaming up to him, "It will be my honor to watch with Yori-san and wait for your glorious return from battle, my Warrior Hero.", she told him completely sold on the merits of some traditions and customs held here.

The ladies gave their men little pecks on the cheek; then as the latter group began to move out, Yori told the women, "We shall wait twenty minutes before we assume our positions between our men and those on the walls of Yamanouchi. Remember do not engage the intruders unless our men fail. We've staged a blocking force of ninjas before the walls. Let us hope that we do not have to use them."

X

Yori signaled to her forces to stop and wait for the events to unfold. Though the renegade Englishman's forces outnumbered the Yamanouchi defenders, his were almost totally comprised of simians as they faced off against the school's humans.

The women strung bows and notched arrows they hoped they wouldn't need, because if they did, it would have meant that the ninja forces forward of their position had been decimated.

Over half of the men were visible, in full distraction mode as a diversion for the monkey ninjas. Those men knew they had the unenviable task of keeping the attacking force's attention while the rest of the Yamanouchi Ninja closed from behind.

Suddenly from the woods forward of the women's position they heard the call from the insane English Lord, "Monkey Ninjas Attttacccccckkkk!"

The small monkey ninjas were soon overwhelming the Yamanouchi warriors and were pushing the humans back.

"I can't believe that this is all that old man has to keep us out.", Monty laughed.

"You're right on that count Monkey Freak, but it's quality not quantity that'll win the day.", a voice taunted. "And your quantity just ain't got the quality needed to pull this off like ours does."

Suddenly Ron and Hirotaka became visible. "And you being a butt-ugly twit don't help your side either, Monty old bean.", Ron further taunted in a faux-English accent.

"Buffoon!", Monty raged.

"Better a Buffoon then looking like a baboon...Ninjas! Kick their asses!", Ron smirked wickedly as he kicked one monkey in the small of the back while he struck Fiske with a palm strike to the jaw.

Stunned, Fist could only watch as Ron waded into the simians, kicking several in the groin, or the head, before turning his attention to the genetically altered English Lord. The American teen seemed to be in three places at once as the middle-aged Nobleman missed Ron again before Ron front kicked the genetically misguided Englishman's right knee cap.

"Hey Hiro you want Monty to play with for a while?", Ron called out as Fist howled, limping backwards in pain.

With understated sarcasm, "Ahhh Stoppable-san…and I didn't get you anything.", Hiro laughed as he kneed Monty in the, in the uh well the groin stunning him. Then Hiro grabbed the monkey aspirant by his shoulders and brought his knee into Fist's chest knocking all the air and what remained of the fight out of him.

The wannabe Monkey King fell to his knees gasping for air. But Hiro wasn't done when he approached Monty as an American Field Goal Kicker would and tried to put Monty's head, ears and all through a pair of imaginary football uprights. Now that the 'Monkey King' was in no position to assist his little followers, Ron and Hiro concentrated on the monkey ninjas knocking out most of them before the rest fled.

"Hey that didn't take long.", Mika Numasuki laughed as he dusted off his hands.

"And we didn't even have to use weapons more lethal than Bo staffs either.", Ron chuckled as he willed his back to a wristband.

Then grabbing Fist by the collar, "Come on Monkey jerk, I think Yori wants to have a little talk with you. Since you were in charge of that mob we broke up a few weeks ago she's a little miffed at what happened to her there."

As the little black clad monkeys began to regain consciousness, Ron decided to permanently deprive Monkey Fist of his little comrades._ (Excuse me guys I think I'd better have a little talk with my friends here. Why don't you escort Monty off the mountain and give him something to think about.)_

_(What are you going to do Inushi?), _Hiro asked.

_(I think that Monty's little friends would be a lot happier in the wilds climbing in trees and making little monkeys, then hanging with him.), _Ron/Inushi replied.

An hour later several ninjas including Hirotaka returned, _(It is done, I told him that if he kept bothering us I was going to inject Dr. Hall with something that would drive her mad with lust for him and him with her. He actually cringed in fear. I doubt if we will have trouble with him for a while.)_

Ron replied, _(Good my friend, I offered the monkeys a chance at living free again. When we return to the school I will tell Sensei where to send the plane with Monty's friends onboard, I don't think we'll have trouble with them either. This will be a big win-win for all of us. Sensei will be happy about how this came out, and Kim will be happy that we really didn't hurt any of them too badly. So let us go back and take care of the arrangements. I uh have a question.)_

_(What is it Inushi?)_

_(Why didn't you give Monty to Yori?)_

_(What Yori-chun would have done to the Englishman would have turned my stomach. Somehow I see his story yet to play out as and I believe he still has a part to play.), _Hirotaka explained_._

_(Very well maybe it is for the best, though I do not trust the man. Let us go to our women.)_

_(Ah yes Inushi, we shall. Now I don't know about you but Yori wants to visit the baths when we return. Maybe we should go there after the debriefing?), _Hiro suggested with a wink.

XX

"Ronnnie? Are you comfortable?", Kim whispered.

"Oh yeah honey. Better than good.", the blond smiled, cocking an eye at his love.

"Good, I'm so glad. I was worried, ya know?", she said, as she relaxed in Ron's arms.

"Yeah, me too. Hope I didn't disappoint.", Ron asked in concern.

"I'm not complaining.", Kim assured him with a coy smile.

Then pulling back to bring up something that had been bothering her, "Ron, where are they taking the monkeys?", she asked.

"To South America somewhere, I didn't ask. Why?"

"Well they looked at you when you talked to them...uh you can talk to them right?", the red head asked.

"Yea, well sorta. It's not really talking like we do. But I think I got the idea across to them.", Ron explained.

"Good I didn't want to hurt them anymore.", she sighed in relief.

Then demurely, "So…getting back on the here and now… How did you like my 'Warrior's Welcome'?".

"KP that was a big booooyaah.", Ron smiled as he reached out at pulled her into his chest. Calmly he caressed her side as he smiled. _'This is perfect. Soon it will be even better.'_

"You wanna get out and dry off? I'll bet the families are gonna be here in a while and it'd be a little embarrassing to be caught like this.", Kim cautioned after she kissed him again.

"Yeah and I'd better check with Yori to see how they want to do this.", Ron smiled at his Wife to-be as she made for the side of the soaking pool that they had been in for the last half hour.

Ron watched her climb out, slowly revealing more and more until she was standing before him with just a coy smile for a moment before reaching for a large towel to dry off. Shaking his head in disbelief the Monkey Master smiled to himself before he followed the woman he had just made love to out of the couples' baths.

Within the hour the two met with Sensei's Granddaughter to plot out how to welcome the families and friends of the two lovers. Kim and Ron finally found Yori and Hiro in a Meditation Garden, staring into each other's eyes. Kim could tell by their looks that something significant had happened not too long ago; the red head recognizing the expression on the lithe female ninja.

Ron broke the silence, "Hiro, Yori, sorry to disturb you but I think our parents and friends are going to be here in a while. Are you sure that you want to reveal what Yamanouchi is?"

"It is time for Yamanouchi to step out from the shadows Stoppable-san. Monkey Fist knows we are here, therefore the villains all know we are here. After the mission earlier this year Sensei does not believe that anyone would be stupid enough to attack this place, and now that you have gained second level mastery none would dare to consider attacking us.", Yori replied with a smile, "Not only that, but remember the government would come down, with deadly force, on anyone who tries. With all the alliances they have with your government, we would expect them to join in to protect us."

"OK then, glad that's settled. Now then, is it alright to wear our gi's for their welcome?", Ron asked.

"Not tonight Ron-san, when you return to Kim-san's room there are special clothes for each of you.", Hiro instructed.

"Uhh...how do we know which is which?", Ron asked, not picking up on the obvious.

Shaking her head in amusement, "You will know Ron-san. The women have worked on the items for the last two months to make sure that they are perfect.", Yori smiled, "But to be prepared Ron-san you will not meet the party right away. You must first meditate."

"Why?", Kim asked.

"Kim-san you will meet your family and friends and then lead them to the Reception where they will meet Ron-san and discover the truth. And it will be your honor to serve as host to them upon their arrival."

"Uh Yori you realize what _hosting_ means in Japan right?", Ron inquired, leery of Yori's reaction to his question.

Yori turned bright red and warned, "Tamaru get that thought out of your mind right now.", a fire in her eyes at the cultural crossed signals.

"Whew, for a moment I was wondering.", Ron knew he stepped in _'it'_ big time.

"What is going on Yori...Ron?", the red head inquired.

Ron looked ashen, "Nothing KP, just a misunderstanding."

"Yes just a misunderstanding.", Yori added as she scowled at Ron.

"Uh...Are Mom and Dad going to see Hanna today?", Ron asked, deciding it was time to change topics with Yori.

"Maybe after the ceremony if she isn't tired, but tomorrow for sure.", Yori told him as her left eye twitched.

"OK so I guess we'd better stop bugging you guys and head back to Kim's place to see what we're supposed to wear.", Ron replied.

"_Our_ place ninja boy, now don't forget.", Kim reminded him with a light kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, gotta remember that.", Ron muttered half in a fog as Kim bowed and yanked on Ron's arm to lead him away.

_(Kim-san looks different doesn't she?),_ Hiro smiled.

_(And I didn't after our first time?),_ she responded.

_(That is true, but I am curious about one thing, why did you get mad at Ron-san? It wasn't his fault.)_

_(You men.), _Yori muttered.

XXX

And things are still in motion here as this chapter closes. Kim learns more about the life of a Yamanouchi Ninja, finds out Ron's place in a prophecy and that their joining is being cheered very well here. Ron's assignment is given by Sensei before a little smackdown with Monty and his monkey ninjas takes place outside the walls of the school. The Middleton contingent is enroute and soon come some very heartfelt reunions and introductions.

On the future chapter front, Chapter 33 is coming along very well. Larry's been throwing some great stuff at me to help build it, now I just have to put it all together and keep up with the expectations we've set for this little work. Hopefully it'll be ready on time in two weeks, but ya never know with Real Life. If there will be a delay, we'll be sure to alert all who've been following this story.

But now the legalities: Kim Possible and the gang portrayed here are the property of the Mouse Ear Collective. Any dissimilation that may have occurred is not for profit on our part; we're just having fun and not making any money off of this little event. All others are our creations or their own persons or individuals.

Nyah.


	32. Chapter 32

Out There, In Here

**Thanks go out to the following for their Reviews, Faves or Alerts: whitem, readerjunkie, Enterprise-CV6, Man of Faith, Jimmy1201, RonaldWeasleyTheHero, Thorius Maximus, The Ardent Warrior-Poet and Kai Durandal. We really appreciate the input and the thoughts you have, it keeps things going in our minds for you.**

**Now last time Ron's MMP returned so he could speed up the healing of the wounds he's received on his last Test. Kim's stuck to him like glue, because she's realized she's loved Ron all along and won't let him out of her sight if she can help it. And then there's that thing of him getting hurt, or nearly killed or just about gut himself when the misunderstandings went overboard on the poor uninformed Shinobi….**

**However Kim is really getting an education on Yamanouchi, the life of a Ninja, how this all ties in with Ron and his having given himself over to this life; not to mention a yet to be explained Prophecy that he is completely enmeshed in. But through it all the red head perseveres and stays the course that she finds Ron and Yamanouchi are more than happy is being steered at this time.**

**Family, friends and not-so-friendly-enemies are converging on the Ninja Academy on Mount Yamanouchi, but not all at the same time. First the invading pests from England had to be dissuaded from barging in so the locals could prepare for the friendlier visitors from Middleton.**

**Things are in motion, the stage is set, and now all that is needed are the arrival of the last of the visitors to the school. And this begins when you start reading…**

Chapter 32

_Hyakuri JADSF Air Force Base,:_

"Mom! Dad! This is soooo cool.", Jim Possible cooed while ogling the machine from the tarmac.

"Could we come here more often?", Tim's excitement echoing his brother's as he too, drooled over the cornucopia of technological potential he saw before him.

"Yeah riding on helicopters is gonna be great.", Jim finished as the Tweebs looked excitedly, wantonly, at the electronic equipment they could see in their impending ride.

"Well boys I don't know, something tells me the reason that we're boarding the helicopter right now is because Felix is unable to make the trip under his own power.", the older Possible stated rubbing his chin, "If you remember Kimmie-cub said she had to walk there and she said it was very long and up a mountain."

Placing a hand on her Sons' shoulders, "Settle down you two, something tells me that this is going to get a lot 'cooler' as you put it.", Anne air quoted as a coverall clad crewman offered his hand to help her up into the large passenger whirlybird.

"And keep your hands to yourself.", Anne looked to them knowingly as the twins faces fell.

"Aw Mom.", Tim whined.

"Experiment denied.", Jim finished as both settled down amid the chuckles and head shakes of the Possible entourage.

The rest of the party were in their seats and strapped in as James helped his sons get on the black helicopter, its doors displaying markings resembling a mountain of some kind.

At the last moment a young woman boarded the helicopter, "Welcome to Japan family and friends of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. As some of you already know my name is Yori, and I am an advanced student at Yamanouchi."

At their nods, she continued, "Now before we leave for Yamanouchi, there are two things we require of you. One: you must agree that whatever you see or hear at Yamanouchi must not be revealed to anyone, ever." A firm look on her face gave way to all nodding in agreement.

"And two: we ask that you put these hoods on until I tell you it is safe to remove them.", she finished as she held up black silk hoods to the Middleton contingent.

"Why should we do that Yori?", James asked, a little defensively.

"There are some things you would soon learn of that Yamanouchi would not like to get into the public domain. One of those is what we teach there and the other is the school's location.", she replied.

Observing this exchange, Slim Possible and his Mother Nana Possible had been very quiet, "May we have a moment to discuss this Yori? It's a lot to take in and we kinda didn't expect to walk into someone else's secrets like this.", the Montanan Possible asked.

"Of course Mr. Possible these secrets are just as important to us and the Japanese government as your robotics technology is to you and your government secrets are to your Honored Mother.", Yori replied as Slim's surprise and Nana's lack thereof was evident, "Or as important as your Groom Lake area is to the United States Government and it's Military."

"Groom Lake...you mean Area 51?", Wade asked.

"But of course Load-san; however once you understand who and what we are it will be very easy to understand why we know this.", she smiled, "Even the new enhanced suit that you developed for Kim-san's safety...", at Wade's shocked expression, "Ah I see that you wonder how we know of such a thing. It is my hope to spend some time with you to discuss the subject of security in your endeavors for Team Possible.", Yori knowingly smiled to the young genius.

"Did Kim tell you about it?", the African-American genius queried.

"I...we did not ask Kim-san for any information, we have our own resources.", Yori smiled

Dean Stoppable asked, "And if we refuse to agree to this?"

Yori's smile tightened, "Then you must exit the aircraft with your spouse. I will of course provide you with transportation to your home in Middleton, Colorado, USA."

"Then we won't get to see Ronald and the baby till they come home?", Barbara asked.

"Quite correct Mrs. Stoppable-san.", Yori replied.

"Well I for one agree I want to see my son, I haven't seen him in almost three months and it goes without saying how much I want to see the baby. Some family members may not care, but I sure do.", she told Yori while she gave a sidelong glance at her husband who nodded.

After a few minutes they agreed to the rules imposed on them. Yori then passed out the hoods and watched the guests put them on before the engines began to turn.

"James if this place helped make Ronald more able to protect my daughter I want to thank the people responsible and I especially want to give that young man a kiss and hug in gratitude.", Anne told her husband before she put on her silk hood.

"Yes Dear, if Ronald has done that much for Kimberly I need to shake his hand.", James replied through his hood.

The teens sat quietly, hooded and strapped in their seats, as they tried to understand what just happened. The adults, except for Nana, a little stunned at the exchange they just took part in.

XX

_Yamanouchi:_

"Honey are you sure that these uniforms are meant for _us_.", Kim asked, "I mean they are sooo beautiful."

"Yeah honey this is a Special Ceremony so regular gi's or battle gear won't do.", as Ron assured Kim of the necessity of wearing the clothing laid out for them.

"But it's not even black.", Kim responded, "I mean it's blue…why blue?"

"You've seen me glow blue, right?", Ron asked getting a nod from Kim, "Well my gi is the same color as the glow or aura comes from the Mystical Monkey Power."

"Ok, I can see that, but what about your belt? I've never seen one quite like this before.", Kim asked.

"The black belt with the gold stripe across it means that I am a High Master of Monkey Kung Fu. It's a step below the next level I'm to attain: Ninja Master."

Then pointing to some unusual lettering on the belt, "The kanji….you know the writing, it's the name I'm known as here: Inushi Tamaru. The pants are just regular blue pants like the gi pants and the top is a knee length robe with the belt cinching it together."

"OK but what about _mine_?", Kim asked.

"Well the colors are the same because of your...ah _our_ link, the differences in the belt is the writing on it. The robe is shorter, more like a gi top. And you'll see once you put it on that it reaches down to about mid-thigh; sorta long for a ninja uniform. The red and green fringe is to compliment your hair and eyes. And again, the belt, the writing on it states your name.", Ron explained.

"So they embroidered 'Kim Possible' into my belt?", the red head asked softly, marveling at the intricate detail.

"Uh no KP, your belt reads Kimko Kanoosie. Kanoosie means something like 'chances' or 'possibilities' and of course Kimko is a form of Kimberly."

Pointing to the kanji on her belt, "That is your official name here. And I must say, it's a very elegant name, too."

Blushing, "Does it refer to me anywhere as your significant other honey?"

"Uh no it doesn't, but it won't take long before your name and our relationship spread.", he replied, "Now while we're in Japan it might be better for us to use Kimko and Inushi to throw off the press. The spotlight will always be on you, as it should be, and I'll stay just out of it, watching your back as I usually do."

"That's not fair Ron! You've done so much, you deserve the recognition.", Kim frowned deeply as she drew closer.

"Sensei doesn't want this recognition for any of his assets KP. That is what I will work with, and besides it fits with who I am.", Ron said as he took her hands. "All I have ever wanted to be with you is uncomplicated; I'm fine with being your biggest cheerleader and unknown for anything else." Kim's frown not as deep as it had been.

She drew closer to him with a gleam in her eyes when Ron stopped her, "Now if you get any closer to me right now we'll end up being late, hot and sweaty. As much as I desire another session like what we just had I would hate for one of the younger students to get an eyeful if they were ordered to come looking for us.", Ron smiled as Kim mock-pouted.

"I wouldn't mind, might teach them to mind their own business for once, but I agree we'd better get ready.", she told him quickly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, just as there came a soft rap on the door frame.

Ron turned, _(Yes?)_

_(Sensei says to make haste the guests will arrive soon and you must ready yourself for your part in the ceremony Tamaru.), _the student messenger told him after Ron slid the door open.

Sighing, _(Very well Kimko will go to the festival with you, do not lose her. Do you understand student?),_ Ron asked becoming serious.

_(Hai, I will wait outside for her to appear. It will be my honor to escort the Warrior Princess to meet our guests.),_ the student replied then he turned to wait outside.

Ron closed the door and began to change, "Uh KP you might want to change behind the screen."

"Why? You've seen me in less not two hours ago.", she asked as she removed her gi top.

"I saw you dressed in only a coy smile not two hours ago.", Ron clarified.

"Didn't you like what you saw?"

"Yeah KP I did, and seeing you in a similar state of undress is not going to make it easier for me to focus on my upcoming part.", Ron lowered his voice.

The red head pouted and stepped behind the screen.

They both hurried and soon were tying their belts and putting on their shoes. Ron then picked up a blue cowl and donned that as well.

"Alright _Tamaru_ what's with the cowl? Our 'rents won't know it's you.", Kim jabbed him in the ribs, a little aggravated with Ron's head cover.

"I'll bet Sensei wants to give them the shock affect.", Ron replied, but seemed to be guessing at the Ninja Master's intentions, "But I guess we'll have to wait, you know..."

"What is it Ron?", Kim asked she glomped onto Ron, suddenly fearful of losing him.

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll play this by ear too.", Ron smiled as he slid the door open and took her hand giving it a light squeeze for reassurance.

Once they were outside Ron told the other student, _(Sensei is expecting Kimko, do not lose her. She is to have a place of honor; please do not disappoint me.)_

_(As I have said before it will be my Honor to escort her to the festival.), _the student replied.

"KP, Kimberly...I love you. Tell Mom and Dad and your 'rents that I'll see them in a bit.", Ron told her as he turned away and began walking to a secluded area.

Kim cleared her throat, "Not yet Ninja Boy, you haven't kissed you Warrior Princess goodbye and she's waiting.", she teased.

Pulling the cowl back, "As you wish Your Highness...Student, turn around, the Warrior Princess Kimko Kanoosie is very shy.", Ron smirked as he took Kim in his arms.

X

Kim was led to a covered area, where many white and black clad students were present, sitting on low stools arranged on the ground. The older student led Kim to Nooni and bowed.

Nooni returned the bow and led Kim off to the side, "You make a fine Warrior Princess Kimko-san.", the elderly woman said as Kim blushed.

"Thank you, Nooni. I just love this outfit.", Kim replied, then looked around. "So what is supposed to happen tonight and how are my friends and family involved?"

"When the aircraft is getting close I will lead you to a secluded area where you may greet your friends and family informally upon their arrival Kimko-san. Then after we take care of their belongings they will return and we will begin the demonstrations. Following the demonstrations Tamaru will be able to greet them as well. After the festivities have ended we will then retire to the small teahouse for refreshments."

"Nooni why isn't Ron with me now?", Kim asked with a frown, "He says he has to do some meditation and he has some part in this demonstration."

"That is correct. I think that his parents and his friends should see the results of all the hard work he has put in over the last year and a half. This way he will be able to demonstrate who and what he has become, even though he has to keep it from the public at large.", Nooni said, "We have received solemn promises from all aboard to say nothing of this school and what it is."

Kim snorted, "Trying to keep my brothers and Monique from spilling is so going to be a major task."

"It is not has hard as you think it is Kimko. Ah I hear the helicopter, please come with me.", Nooni told her with a light laugh.

XX

Ron stopped as he came upon several black clad men involved in various stretching exercises.

"Hurry and get warmed up. These four will come on after the lower-level students complete their demonstration.", Hiro explained as Ron began to stretch and warm-up.

Continuing, "After they leave you will come through smoke and perform an Open Hand Kata; you should allow your power to come up to a low level. Then the four will come back to the stage with weapons to attack you and try to injure you, so do not mess up. You may cause your Mother to have a severe reaction to your blood loss.", Hirotaka warned seriously.

"Thanks Hiro your concern about my welfare indeed touches my heart.", Ron's smile matched his sarcasm.

"Yes I'm, sure it does, and at least it will keep Kim-san from chasing me off this mountain seeking to add my blood to yours.", Hiro shuddered, then continued. "Now where were we? Oh yes, once you subdue them you will then perform a Katana Form at full power."

At Ron's nod, "Once you are done then you will be told to remove your cowl. That is when Sensei will announce you as Tamaru and all your titles and accomplishments.", Hiro finished, then deadpanned, "So please do not bleed too much in the arena. It is very hard to clean up.", he laughed, finally giving up keeping a straight face.

"I will try not to die in front of my family and friends...It might upset them.", Ron grinned as he pulled the bottom part of the cowl up over his mouth and nose.

"You are going to be the death of me yet Stoppable-san.", Hirotaka muttered, praying to the Kami that Yori wouldn't kill him too painfully as he made his way to the door, "I will see you later. I must meet Yori and the guests."

XX

The two women patiently waited until the passengers had disembarked and had begun their walk to them before Kim jogged over to them. "Mom, Dad, Jim and Tim, Nana, Joss and Uncle Slim welcome to Yamanouchi. Felix, Josh, Moni, Tara and Wade I'm glad everyone could make it." Kim began dishing out hugs and kisses.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Nooni. She's helped me understand a lot of things around here." There were bows all around.

Finally Mrs. Stoppable asked while looking around, "Kimberly just where is Ronald? Dean and I would like to see our Son. We haven't seen him for three months."

"Mrs. S, Ron didn't know quite when you were going to be here and he had to go practice for a part in the ceremony that's going to take place in a few minutes. Let's get everyone's bags put in their rooms so that we can get back for it.", Kim told them.

"Please let some of our students help you with your bags. I see Yori and Hirotaka are both here and they know your room assignments. You ten students, come and help carry these bags.", Nooni ordered.

"Yori and Hiro please make sure that they have returned within thirty minutes.", Nooni ordered her charges. In less time than Nooni had allotted for the task all the visitors from Middleton were on their way to the arena.

"Ahh it is nearly dark and almost time to begin.", Nooni told them as they returned.

"We're going to see Ron now?", Barb asked, in anticipation.

"Very soon Mrs. S very soon. You're going to see what he's learned. I think you'll be surprised and all I can tell you right now is that I am very proud of my Ronnie.", Kim told them as her eyes glittered in the torchlight.

Dr. Anne Possible watched her daughter closely, _'There is something different about Kimberly… I wonder.'_ Suddenly the Mother's eyes opened wide in understanding when she felt a hand hold onto hers.

Anne looked at her hand and the wrinkled yet still strong hand that held it. Nana winked at the red head with a slight smile. "You know?", Anne asked her Mother-in-law.

"But of course Dear. I noticed it when I first arrived and saw her.", Nana whispered after she looked around to see where the rest of the Possible clan was, "The look about you was very much the same."

In the background they both heard a loud gong. They then noticed all the students moving to a small arena and sitting down in seats arranged throughout.

On the slightly raised stage two figures appeared through the smoke drifting across it.

"Good evening. As everyone is aware, I am Yori and this is my betrothed, Hirotaka-chun. It is our honor to be Senior students at Yamanouchi. Since we have non Japanese speaking guests with us tonight we will speak in English so they understand all that is going on except for certain parts of the demonstrations. So at this time I would like to introduce our guests.", Yori paused, "Please rise when I introduce you and remain standing until I am finished. And please hold your applause until I have introduced all of our guests."

Yori began, "May I introduce Kim Possible-san's and Ron Stoppable-san's friends, Tara King, Monique Jenkins, Josh Mankey and Felix Renton. Also, there is Wade Load who is a member of the famous crime fighting Team Possible."

"Next I wish to introduce Kim-san's family, her uncle Timothy 'Slim' Possible and his daughter Jocelyn 'Joss' Possible. Next Kim-san's Grandmother Anna 'Nana' Possible, Kim-san's brothers Timothy and James. Finally her honored parents, Doctor Anne Possible and Doctor James Possible. Please welcome them to Yamanouchi.", Yori told the audience.

"Next I would like to introduce the parents of Ronald Stoppable-san. Most of you know Stoppable-san for all the hard work he has done in his _studies _here at Yamanouchi. Please welcome Mrs. Barbara Stoppable and her honored husband Mr. Dean Stoppable.", Yori paused as they rose.

"Lastly I wish to introduce Kim Possible-san. Many of you have met her during her stay here while she waited for Ron-san to return.", Yori told them all, "Honored guests you may now return to your seats.", as all applauded their guests.

"Next I wish to introduce my Grandfather, the Headmaster of the Yamanouchi School, Hideko Toshimuru-sama. He is the direct descendant of Lord Toshimiru who was the founder of Yamamouchi fifteen hundred years ago. Sensei will direct the demonstrations that our students have worked so hard on. Welcome Master Sensei.", Yori finished and she and Hiro retreated to the side.

Through the smoke that lightly blanketed the low stage, a short white haired and bearded man wearing a brilliant scarlet and gold-accented robe appeared and seemed to glide into view, his hands hidden in sleeves of his robe.

"Greetings and welcome to our honored guests. As most of you know tonight is a night of great celebration for us. The summer students will be returning to their regular schools while the year round students have progressed to another level. Some of those students have been asked to demonstrate their acquired skills. To the younger students this is what awaits you as you mature. Remember if you have not been trained in these techniques do not try them on your own.", Sensei admonished the eager and untrained. Then, "Please let us begin. First up are the finest first year students.", he announced.

Tara whispered, "Kim is Ron in here?"

"Uh I don't think so T, I guess we'll have to wait to see where he is.", Kim replied looking around for the blue clad hero as her heart beat now only for him.

Barbara looked in awe, "Dean that's Mister Sensei."

"Mrs. S his title is Master Sensei.", Kim corrected the woman as her jaw dropped.

X

Several demonstrations had come and gone and the friends and families were getting a little anxious about Ron Stoppable's absence. Barbara Stoppable was becoming very worried and finally voiced her concerns, "Kimberly these all seem to be different ways of fighting is that all that this school does?"

"Uh, no Ma'am this isn't all that happens here, but it is part of their exercise curriculum and I've been told that all students receive some training, some much more than others. When I saw Ronnie earlier he was going to get ready for his part, I'm sure it will be soon.", Kim replied a little worried now.

X

Meanwhile, Wade was involved in a light conversation with the third red head of their group when he got an idea. Pulling out a PDA of his own, he tapped a few buttons, and then placed it close to his face.

"Hello.", blared through the speakers even through the volume was turned way down.

"Mr. Barkin, are you close to your TV?", Wade asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. What do you need? I'm in the process of going over plays for the upcoming season.", the Coach/Vice-Principal responded.

"Well, if I could interrupt you for a moment, could you turn it on and grab yourself a cup of coffee? You might find this interesting, it's a Martial Arts demonstration taking place where we are.", Wade suggested.

Rubbing his chin, "Sounds like fun, I just love watching Martial Arts demonstrations.", he laughed. "So have you seen Stoppable yet?"

"Not yet Sir, but we've been told he won't be too much longer.", Wade responded.

Thinking further, "You know Mr. Load, it is customary at these things for the higher levels to come on later.", Barkin replied.

"That's what I thought, too, Sir."

X

Yori appeared seemingly out of thin air and sank to her knees next to the older woman, "I assure you Mrs. Stoppable-san your son is quite well and will be on very soon, you will be very proud of him."

The gong sounded again. Soon four masked and black clad men seemed to just appear from nowhere on the stage.

"Those look like ninjas.", Josh looked on in awe.

"Yes they do don't they?", Yori told him.

"But there's no ninjas...uh hold it Ron said something to Kim about that. Uh Kim?", Josh asked.

"Yes Josh.", the red head replied with a smile.

"Uh is Ron one of those black clad ninjas?"

"Uh...no he's not a black clad ninja. I can promise you that.", Kim replied after she caught the slight shake of the head from Yori.

Soon the four ninjas were throwing each other roughly across the stage. Then they pulled out different weapons and began to fight.

Nana Possible was watching with a discerning and appreciative eye. As the four combatants continued she nodded along as various techniques were used. Finally she stated lowly, "This is real, they are deadly." Hearing this from his Mother, James whipped his head around to gape at her.

As the lights dimmed there was a sudden flash of light, sharp sounds and more smoke. The stage rattled with a boom that seemed to radiate from a cowled figure in blue that suddenly appeared as the four figures disappeared in the same instant. The lone Martial Artist stood in a combat stance as the eyes of the audience adjusted to the flash of his entrance. In the now dim light the solo figure seemed to glow with a blue fire. Slowly at first he moved gracefully around the stage, at times kicking and punching in what looked like deadly combinations.

Kim sighed audibly enough to catch the attention of both her Mother and Father. The younger red head watched the deadly ballet before her gazing affectionately at the person on the stage, now moving faster and faster until his movements were too fast to see.

Anne turned slightly from her daughter to the figure on the stage and then back. "Kimmie is that Ron?", seeing her daughter nod, she asked in awe, "How?"

"Because he loves me Mom, because he loves me.", Kim replied her eyes shimmering as tears began to form.

Suddenly there was another flash and a deafening explosion. The four black clad ninjas reappeared and surrounded the blue clad figure with drawn weapons. The four began to circle in the clockwise direction while the blue clad one slowly spun in the opposite direction. They rushed at once. The solo figure dodged and weaved never drawing the sword strapped to his back. The four ninjas backed off and the gong sounded again, as they rushed in again to strike down the blue clad figure.

"Oh my God.", Monique gasped thinking this was the end of the lone fighter in blue as one in black thrust his sword where the blue clad other was only an instant before.

Eyes wide, the African-American teen as well as the rest watched as the blue clad figure disarmed those in black and tossed them away as if they weighed nothing. When it was over a few seconds later the gong sounded again. Other students helped the black clad figures off the stage. It was at this point that the anonymous blue clad figure drew the now glowing blue katana from its sheath on his back. He held the point of the deadly and beautiful weapon at forty five degrees upward in the ready guard position, not moving a muscle.

When the gong sounded again the figure began slashing, stabbing and blocking with the beautiful blade as he began to spin and twirl it while moving it in a figure eight pattern in front of him completely covering everything on both sides and in front of him. The figure seemed to glow brighter and brighter until just gazing at him caused the eyes to water. Finally the gong sounded again and the blue/white light began to fade as the figure sheathed the katana and slowly sank to his knees and sat back on his heels.

Master Sensei came back out on stage and glided to the kneeling figure. "I know our guests are in some degree in awe of the exhibition this student put on for us, but are mystified as to his identity. Am I correct?", he asked to several nods from his visitors.

Nodding back, "So with no further delay, may I introduce Inushi Tamaru IX, otherwise known as Ronald Stoppable.", as Sensei dramatically raised his voice and pulled back the cowl of the figure. "Kim Possible-san, would you please come up and congratulate your warrior on his passing his curriculum and his acceptance as the Chosen One and The Monkey Master?"

In a flash Kim went from sitting beside her Mother to racing to the stage and jumping up onto it. The young red head skidded on her knees to the blond haired young man, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

Monique gasped, "Ron? Kim? Kim, are you going to hog that boy? Save some for us!"

"I reckon we ought to let them two love birds have a second to themselves.", Slim advised as Joss just sat there speechless, her yap soundlessly flapping at the scene on the stage.

"As Kim-san's Uncle Slim-san has stated Monique-san, this might be a very good time to give a moment to Ron-san and Kim-san.", Yori cautioned.

"Why should we do that?", James asked, his fatherly ire rising.

"Because your daughter is deeply in love with a young man who has sought to protect her and aid her in anyway that he could and deep in you hearts you know the depth of his feelings for her.", Nana told James.

"I believe that you have given them enough time now I suggest that you congratulate Stoppable-san. The students are dispersing anyway and going to their dorms.", Yori told them as she rose and with Hiro's assistance and guided the rest of the party to the stage.

"Ron-san and Kim-san would you and your family and friends care to meet with us at the small teahouse? I have ordered it to remain open.", Sensei asked as Barb Stoppable fell to her knees on the other side of Ron and held her son in a joyous hug.

"Yes Master Sensei it would be my honor for me and my wife-to-be, along with my family and friends to meet you and Nooni there with your family.", Ron replied, "I'd just like a few minutes with them first."

"'M.. and.. my _**wife'**_?" Cough, cough. "When did you two get married?", James asked, evidently missing the 'to-be' part.

"Mr. Dr. P...uh well. Oh well I might as well do this right. Sir.", Ron rose, "I would like to ask you for the hand of Kimberly Anne. She has been a treasure for me and I am lost without her at my side. I promise to love her and take care of her, maybe I can't do it as well as you, but I will give it my utmost effort."

"R...Ronald...y...y...you want to m...m...m,marry K...Kimmie-c...cub?"

"He does have the funds to take care of her and go to college with her Jim.", Dean told his old friend as he put a hand on Dr. Possible's shoulder.

"B...but they're _children_ Dean…she's so _young_.", James stammered.

"Jimmy what did someone say about driving a limo to take them to their Honeymoon hotel on their Wedding night?", Anne reminded her husband.

"Daddy I promised to marry Ronnie, he makes my heart soar. And we can do this here, quietly; just those of us here would know. Then we can have the big Wedding for everyone else after Graduation.", Kim said, adding to her Dad's building discomfort.

Sigh, "Ronald it goes against my better judgment for two people as young as yourself and Kimberly to marry, that, and before they get their high school diplomas...but, I can't think of anyone who I trust to take care of her for the rest of her life as well as you can.", James wistfully said, gazing upon them both.

Then sternly, "But you have to promise me that she will not conceive until after you are both out of high school no matter how old you are. That is **not** negotiable."

Looking to each other, Ron nodded to Kim, "I promise you Daddy we'll wait for that until we're out of high school; probably in our late college years at the earliest. We've got a bit of growing up to do and I'm sure college will be more than enough to handle without children in the mix."

Relieved, "Well I'm glad that's out in the open and covered, but how we can keep this quiet from the rest of the world until we're ready to announce this sitch between you two?"

"Daddy you do know that Ronnie has a name here at Yamanouchi, right?", Kim asked softly, at his nod she continued, "Well I do too, mine is Kimko Kanoosie, it sorta is a very loose rendition of my name. Kimko is like Kimberly and Kanoosie means chances or probabilities. If we got married, here, under those names, no one would know except for the people here at Yamanouchi. I know that the ninjas and students won't say anything. As long as you guys keep quiet about this we can keep the marriage quiet."

Sagging in defeat, "I suppose so, Kim. Seeing that you are both eighteen there really isn't anyway I can stop you." Then straightening and solemn, looking at the two, "Therefore you have my permission." A tear in his eye as the eyes of most present misted up. The Tweebs were valiantly trying not to gag while Wade looked a little uncomfortable as well.

At the couples' smiles, "Now as Husband and Wife you _should_ be living under the same roof." James looked between them as they also considered his statement. "Until the big Wedding in the summer this might raise a few eyebrows of the uninformed; either of you staying at the other's home in that way, but seeing as this was a constant at either home before Kim disappeared, we may be able to pass this off as restarting an old habit to deflect closer scrutiny by the public at large."

At the tentative nods to James' explanation, he continued, "But you should be careful about certain things that would give away your marital status, such as buying a home while still in high school, or large purchases that just scream 'For Married Couples' to others. Not to mention your behavior while out on dates or even after missions. Understand?"

"Yes Sir, I do. Kim and I will be careful about us doing anything that goes beyond a dating couple in love.", Kim eagerly nodded to his assessment of the sitch.

"And after you graduate high school we can all figure out where you are going to go from there and maybe help get you a condo or townhouse close by. No matter where you both go to College.", James said, anxious to have some local connection to his Kimmie-cub, regardless of where she ended up later. "That being said,", looking to his future Son-in-law, "you do know that you have a fairly large nest egg built up, don't you Ronald?"

"KP sorta told me a little about it, I guess I should leave most of that in Dad's hands to invest.", Ron replied.

"Good man, now where do we go from here?", James asked, looking around for suggestions.

"Well why don't we go to that teahouse?", Monique asked. "I can't _wait_ to see this ceremony."

"Yeah I guess that's where we're supposed to go from here. If anyone has any questions about the ceremony, they should talk to Master Sensei. He said it was tied to the life-task he gave to me earlier today.", Ron replied.

"Life-task? Just what was that life-_task_, Ronald?", Anne asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well he told me it was my job was to protect KP.", Ron stated.

Jaws dropping all around, "Sensei said that?", Nana asked with a small smile.

Turning to her, "Yes Ma'am, that's what he said; I was to protect KP until I die.", Ron replied. Then looking to her, "KP honey, Isn't that what he said?"

Trying to keep the mood light, "That's close enough Ron; now come on lets go to that tearoom. Monique looks about ready to eat the stage she's so ready to see this.", as Kim grabbed her Fiancée and pulled him in that direction.

X

The red robed Ninja Master smiled to himself as he stood at the door of the teahouse,_ 'This is as it should be; two warrior spirits together united in love, ever vigilant for each other and ready to fight evil.'_

_(Old man they are coming. You should be happy with yourself you know. All that planning worked out in the end.), _the old woman told him as she rose to greet the party of Americans climbing the steps to the teahouse.

Hirotaka watched with his woman at his side as he rose and made to greet his friend and his friend's family and friends,_ (Welcome Inushi, I see that they are all here. Sensei plans a light repast then he will call it a night. As you can see Rufus-san is with us as well. Nooni-kun bribed him to come with her.)_

Ron, in the lead took his shoes off as he entered bowing he stated, _(It is my honor to bring my family and friends to this fine establishment. Thank you, Sensei, Nooni, Hirotaka and Yori for honoring us so.)_

_(Please sit and refresh yourselves Tamaru-san. Those who honor you also honor Yamanouchi.), _Sensei smiled at how the young man's manners had improved.

_(I humbly request that I serve.),_ Ron asked.

_(Very well, but you are breaking tradition you know.), _Sensei replied wondering why his young protégée had decided to do this.

_(Yes Sensei, but it is very important to me to serve my friends and family as well as my honored family here at Yamanouchi. For my family and friends from Middleton have traveled long to visit my worthless self and it is the least that I can do to show my appreciation to them.),_ responded the blond haired young man as he continued to bow.

"Yes Stoppable-san I agree with your motives, please everyone sit.", Sensei instructed.

Ron remained standing as he helped his Fiancée to the floor in front of the table. "Ron?", Kim asked.

He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips, "It's alright please sit I'll be with you in a moment KP."

Nana was sitting on Kim's left. "I know a smattering of Japanese, Cantonese is more of the language that I'm familiar with, but Ron asked for an honor and it was granted him. Be patient Kimberly.", the elder Possible advised as she patted Kim's hand.

Over the next few minutes Ron knelt brewing the tea and then served it to the seated party, beginning with Sensei, Nooni, Yori and Hirotaka. Then he served Nana, James and Slim Possible as well as Dean Stoppable. Up next were Anne and Barb, then Joss and the twins. Ron then filled the cups for his three male friends from Middleton and finally Tara and Monique. For a moment Ron paused seeming to make a point with his actions as he bowed to Kim and poured for her. Last he filled the cup that was left. Only then did he return to his place and the glittering green eyes that watched him.

"Very good Ron-san you have learned well.", Nooni commented as she watched the way that he accomplished his task, "Your manners honor us all."

"It was my honor to learn. Thank you for teaching me.", Ron replied.

"What was that all about Sensei?", Barb asked.

"At Yamanouchi there is a certain way that the tea is served. Your honored son had trouble learning it. Now it seems that this part of his education is complete though he still has trouble with his poetry.", the white haired Ninja Master smiled from behind his beard.

"Poetry?", James asked.

"Your soon to be Son-in-law has had to learn traditional poetry, all warriors should know a little about the arts don't you think? Otherwise they are nothing more than barbarians.", Sensei stated with a twinkle in his eye.

Sensei clapped his hands and a few servants appeared with plates and dinnerware as well as western utensils and chop sticks. "Ron-san please remain seated, you have honored us now it is time for Yamanouchi to honor you and your guests." Soon others brought out dishes heaped with food.

James looked on, "Well I suppose."

While this was going on Kim moved as close to Ron as she dared, "Can you read me some of your poetry tonight?"

Ron bowed his head, "I'm not that good. I can't seem to get the meter to come out right, and this poetry is not like most that your used to KP, but if you're interested sure."

"Girlfriend, eat up this food is _outstanding_.", Monique crowed as she watched the two lovers pause and look into each other's eyes.

"Look at that honey.", Tara whispered as she caught a glimpse of hand contact between Kim and Ron as the red head looked demurely into his eyes.

"I wonder how long it's going to be before they marry?", Josh smiled, thinking back on a bet he made back home.

X

_Middleton:_

After the show was over Steve thought to himself,_ 'Hmmm if this goes much further I might have to arrange '__**special**__' passes to the faculty lounge. Since Stoppable has taught a cooking class and Possible has tutored...Maybe if this progresses further we might have to make variances to the PDA at school.'_

He cleared his throat, "Mr. Load would you please send the feed to my television if there are anymore 'celebrations' like what you witnessed before you leave Japan?"

"Uh Yes Sir, no problem, but do you know what's going on?", Wade asked, nowhere near as 'travelled' as the former Marine, especially in the ways of the culture of Japan. A nation and society Barkin had spent a considerable amount of time learning of while stationed there.

"Oh nothing, just curious about something that's all.", the former Marine replied as he chuckled to himself, _'Stoppable you DOG.'_

X

_Yamanouchi:_

Sensei rose from his seat, "Thank you for coming to Japan. Ron-san will take you to your quarters. Now is the time for sleep; some of us must rise early for meditation and exercise."

Then looking to the guests, "Again welcome to the Yamanouchi School. I hope your stay here is pleasant. Remember early in the afternoon we have another ceremony that I advise you all to attend." The Ninja Master bowed to Ron who returned the bow and left putting his shoes on at the door.

X

_Guest Quarters:_

"Is Ronald sleeping in your room Kimmie-cub?", an annoyed Father asked his Daughter.

"Yes Daddy, he is. I am sleeping in the bed and he is sleeping on the mat at my feet.", Kim replied.

"Why?", Dean asked.

"It's all part of Ronnie's life assignment, Mr. S. Earlier today Sensei told Ron that his job is to take care of me and sleep at my feet. But I hope that I can get him to sleep in the bed after we're married when we are here in Japan. But he can be a little stiff at times.", Kim replied.

"I'm sure he is cousin.", Joss snorted, telling everyone where her mind was as all but James, Wade and Ron chuckled. The 'proverbial light' not going on overhead the two younger males, while it did glaringly so over Kim's Dad.

"_**Goodnight**_ Joss.", Kim growled in return and pointed to the room that the youngest red head shared with her Grandmother..

"Honey you have to admit you did leave yourself open for that one.", Anne laughed as she poked James in the ribs bringing him out of his stupor the comment put him in as she led James into their room.

Ron oblivious as usual just blinked as the comments went right over his head.

Wade, Josh and Felix shared another room and made their goodnights to the hosts as Monique and Tara headed off into another room.

While they were in the hallway with her twin brothers (Slim was a notorious early riser), Kim growled, "And you two don't even think about messing this up for me or embarrassing me here."

"Don't worry Sis.", Jim started

"Mom and Dad already promised.", Tim continued

"To make our lives miserable.", Jim took over.

"If we messed this up for you.", Tim added another part.

"So don't worry, we figure that you and Ron.", Jim gave insight.

"Are getting married and it's so cool.", Tim kept it up.

"We have an older brother now.", Jim finished.

Kim and Ron's eyes bounced back and forth between the latest exhibitions of Tweeb-speak.

"Ok, but remember, I'm watching you.", Kim warned.

"Yeah we know, night Sis, Ron.", they replied in unison.

Kim took Ron's arm and pulled him into her/their room and slid the door closed.

"Come on Tamaru let's hit the baths, you are _ripe_.", Kim wrinkled her nose. Then Kim smiled to herself as she wondered what a late night bath with her Fiancée was going to be like.

X

"Well Sir was that educational?", Wade asked Mr. Steve Barkin, his communicator still open to the School Administrator.

"Yes it was, call me if anything else happens. It was eye opening for sure. Goodnight Mr. Load.", the School Administrator replied.

"Goodnight Sir.", Wade signed off.

X

_(The little teahouse is off limits tomorrow.), _Sensei ordered one of his aides,_ (Prepare it for the ceremony that we discussed.)_

_(It will be done Master.), _came the reply.

_(And in the morning issue the garments.),_ Sensei continued.

_(Yes Master.)_

_(Now if that is all, goodnight.), _he bid, leaving them to their duties; his work for the night done.

X

Kim and Ron returned and tried to quietly open the door to their room. A pair of eyes watched their actions when a sound came from their location. "Hsss."

Kim quietly went over to the door. "Kim where were you guys?", Monique whispered.

Kim whispered back, "We went to the baths Moni. Ron was a little ripe from his demonstration."

"You went together?", the African-American beauty asked, surprised yet excited.

"Yeah, just like we have before.", Kim explained.

"And you bathed in the _nude_?"

"Well we had to _bathe_ Monique, besides, what's the big, we _are _engaged now.", Kim admonished with a smirk. Then yawning, "But it's been a long day and I'm tired. Right now all I want to do is go to bed and to sleep.", she told her friend.

"And where's Ron going to sleep?"

"Sensei told him he has to sleep on the floor at my feet.", Kim explained.

"On the floor? Why can't he sleep with you?", Monique asked.

Sighing, "It's part of his _task, _Monique. I want him with me, but Ron's sorta stubborn about going outside of his assignment's parameters.", Kim said.

"This is part of that thing huh, Kim? Man, it looks like he's done so much for you.",

Yeah he has Moni.", the red head replied with a resigned smile.

Looking at him, "Come here you big lug.", Monique ordered Ron.

Ron did as instructed since he didn't want his second best female friend to go all 'Pain King' on his butt.

She held out her arms and wrapped the blond haired young man in her arms, when all three heard a rustling from inside Monique's room. "Are Kim and Ron out in the hall?", they heard Tara's voice quietly call out.

"Yeah Tara we are.", the two chorused lightly.

"Rooonnnnn.", Tara lightly squealed as she rushed out of the room and tackled Monique and Ron in the hallway.

"Ack! Settle down girl...you have a guy remember?", Monique growled from the middle of the sandwich of bodies she suddenly found herself in on the floor.

"Huh...oh sorry.", Tara apologized from the high ground, but was in no hurry to move from her spot.

"You two...I don't want my Fiancée to get into trouble for being roughed up by two nightie wearing teens in the middle of the night. Couldn't this have waited until you guys were wearing more clothes?, Kim sternly told them while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh yeah, uh sorry guys.", Tara blushed but still wasn't letting them up, and clearly wasn't sorry for landing on Ron, Monique in between, notwithstanding.

"Come on Tara let me _help_ you up.", the red head finally lightly laughed while reaching down to her blonde friend.

Moments later all four were standing again, with Ron trying very hard and somewhat unsuccessfully not to stare at Monique and Tara in their very short nightwear. Kim, a little put out by the lingerie show and slightly jabbed him in the ribs before all started to make small talk.

After a few minutes Kim called a halt to the almost slumber party about to start in the hallway when she suggested, "Uh guys it's been a very long day for all of us. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Yeah I guess I'll take miss hyper back to the room and get some sleep. If she'll calm down.", Monique replied.

"Kim?", Tara whispered, "Is Ron really gonna sleep on the floor in your room?"

"Yeah he is.", Kim replied in frustration.

"Why...uh I mean why on the floor? It would be so much more romantic and fun if you two were 'together'.", Tara continued to whisper.

Neither noticed a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes watching this exchange.

Kim nodded, "Ask ninja boy here."

"Uh...KP, Tara...it is part of my life's work. I have been told to protect her and I will until I die. Sensei gave me the assignment and it will be my honor not only to marry Kimberly Anne Possible, but to keep her safe until I pass from this Earth. Even if we didn't wed I'd still protect her.", Ron looked at the floor.

"Listen KP is right it's late and we all need our sleep. This discussion is better left for another time. Goodnight Monique, Tara."

"Yes it's late we'll see you in the morning.", Monique replied pulling Tara back into their room.

Ron slid the door open to their room and removed his shoes and entered Kim followed and repeated the procedure. This time Kim didn't bother to go behind the screen as she undressed and got ready for bed. Seeing Ron already down to boxers and unrolling his mat she told him, "You really don't have to sleep on that thing Ronnie."

"Yeah I do KP, I'm used to it and it keeps me more alert.", he replied as he finished the process.

Seeing his Fiancée ready for bed he quietly walked up, kissed her and held her firmly for a few moments before helping her into bed. Ron then returned to his well worn mat and silently laid down after turning down the lights.

"Night Ronnie.", Kim sighed.

"Good night KP.", Ron replied half pulling his cover up.

X

"Well honey what do you think now?", Anne asked.

"OK, OK I'll be a good Father-in-law, but if I get the chance I am going to prank them just like your family did me once.", James replied.

"Jimmy what they did was uncalled for and you shouldn't do anything like that to them.", Anne warned.

"Alright I won't do anything as nasty as they did, but Ronald has to go through the 'in-law right of passage' just like I did. But don't you worry, I'll think of something.", he mused just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well you'd better just be glad that the Stoppables won't do anything in retaliation that could break Kimberly and Ronald up. It's a good thing that we had that talk last week.", Anne snorted.

"Yeah it is and they do make a cute couple I just hope they don't end up hating me when I prank him. Maybe I'd better give them a night on the town afterward.", James chuckled as he pulled the covers up to Anne's chin.

XX

_Later:_

"Move over."

"Huh?"

"You heard me move over, I've gotten used to sleeping with you.", Kim whispered in Ron's ear.

"Oh yeah...snort, come here KP.", Ron pulled the cover back and let her slide in next to him.

In moments the red head curled up next to her man and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ron looked at her, his dream as she drifted off, _'Man, how did I get this lucky?'_

XXX

_The Little Teahouse, next day:_

Acolytes lit additional incense as the two entered the lightly incense scented room; all within turned to face the pair. Spying Monique, Tara and Joss to his left Ron nodded a smile to them. Behind him were Josh and Wade, sitting and waiting while he stood patiently in a blue Kimono.

X

Wade again called Steve Barkin. "Go ahead Mr. Load.", Steve told him.

"Sir we are here for the ceremony, are you ready?"

"Yes Son, I have the recorder on.", Steve replied as he sat with a certain Catholic priest.

"When they're done I'll give them a long range Blessing from here; I don't think God will mind too much." Then smiling the Padre said, "Man, this takes me back, I haven't seen one of these since the Army."

X

A small gong sounded, and a dark suited brown haired man appeared escorting a pure white Kimonoed red headed young woman. She was stunning. Her makeup was done beautifully with Nooni's and Yori's help; her hair done just so to adhere to the customs of the moment and convey the woman within.

Taking her all in, Ron fought hard with heart pounding like it was to remain still and stoic as required in the ceremony.

When the pair finally arrived after what seemed to Ron to be more than one eternity, the two men who shared a place in Kim Possible's heart bowed, shook hands and then hugged.

"I'm holding you to your words Ronald, protect and love my baby.", James told him.

"I will Sir on my Sacred Honor.", the blond replied as James placed Kim's hand in the hand of the man that she loved.

Nooni motioned for them both to sit as an old man entered. Four young women followed him silently carrying trays.

After speaking in Japanese for a few minutes he knelt down and began to ask questions. Ron replied part of the time and Nooni, after speaking lowly with Kim, replied for her. Then the old man took a cup after it had been filled by one of his assistants and offered it to Ron who took a drink and passed it to Kim who drank as well.

This went on after more questions. Finally the young women began filling cups which they brought on trays to the guests.

"Honored family and guests, if you do not contest the vows and the shared life promise that Kimko Kanoosie and Inushi Tamaru have made please drink deeply from your cups.", Nooni instructed.

Without hesitation they drank deeply.

The gong sounded again.

The old man who performed the ceremony slightly bowed, rose and with the young women, left the way they had come. Nooni stood and Sensei appeared next to her.

X

The Padre stood and bowed, "Lord Heavenly Father I beseech you to look after Kimberly and Ronald as only you can. May their spirits find comfort with each other and may they continue to help all those in need. Amen."

"Amen.", Steve intoned.

"Now what are you going to do about this Stevie?"

"I think I can arrange for special hall passes.", he smiled in return.

"Did you by any chance happen to have gone to a _Catholic_ University?", the Father asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No Padre it's all on my own.", he laughed finding comfort in his mind.

XX

The adults stood around mostly drinking Sake (Yay! Sake! LOL! Sorry folks, just having a flashback to when I was running Beta for Sentinel103's 'Once Again' ARC…) while the youngsters, including Kim and Ron tasted only tea or soda. Sensei cleared his throat and announced "Kimko and Inushi I have arranged for a small out of the way place be stocked with enough goods for two days. Please use it and the time to get used to each other again. We will entertain your family and friends with a trip to Tokyo later today."

Then he said with a smile, "Now that the formalities are out of the way, how would you like to see your sister again?"

"Yeah Master Sensei I would, and I think that Mom and Dad want to meet her too.", Ron replied.

"Yes we do.", Barb told them perking up.

XX

Ron and Kim spent their time in the cottage _bonding_ as they began to learn more about becoming a Husband and Wife and how to hide this aspect of their lives from the curious and the nosy.

In the midst of these discussions, Ron also maintained his position that KP leads on missions, telling her that he'd gladly continue the role of enhanced distraction.

Kim argued with him that with his new talents and powers Ron shouldn't restrain himself in the field if he was that capable, but he made the point about how much Sensei wanted Yamanouchi's secrets to remain hidden from the world.

XXXX

On the nonstop flight back to Middleton they spent most of the time cuddling. The Tweebs finally stopped making gagging sounds sometime during the fifth hour in flight.

More enthusiastically, Tara and Josh were similarly engaged in their displays of affection, helping to totally gross out the twins.

Monique, meanwhile, watched both couples and gritted her teeth in frustration that she and none of the others could spill about the events they observed during the trip to anyone who wasn't there. _'I can't wait till next summer. At least Kim promised that I'd be the Maid-of-Honor then.'_

"Ronnie, I have ta talk to Wade for a minute. Do you mind?", Kim asked.

"Go ahead honey.", Ron kissed her before she left her seat to go forward.

The red headed teen found the young genius sitting by himself at a window seat in the middle of the plane, looking out the window.

"Wade, you've helped me out so much in the past and I owe so much to you, but I need another favor. Can you help me?", Kim asked.

"Sure Kim, what do you need?" Wade replied lowly to not interfere with those sleeping near his seat.

"Well, I don't know an easy way to say this, but you know how insecure Ron is sometimes…And well, he's worried that for some reason I'm going to somehow forget him…So can you record me telling him that it's going to be alright?", she asked while nervously twirling some strands of hair in one hand.

Thinking for a bit, "Hmmm, I think I have a better idea. How about we record you telling yourself about what Ron fears? And what you and Ron mean to each other.", Wade suggested.

"We can do that?", Kim asked after thinking on his suggestion.

"Yeah, it'll be easy and I can play it to you if something like you having amnesia ever happens and you don't remember him within a week. How does that sound?"

"Kim smiled, "Let's do it."

"So when do you want to do this?", he asked.

"No time like the present.", Kim's smile got even larger.

XX

_A week later:_

"Hello, Agent Du?", Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald how may I help you?", Du asked in return.

"I want to come in and let Shego and Dr. Drakken return to normal. I think that they should have learned their lesson by now. What do you think?", Ron inquired.

"Can you come in today?", the GJ queried.

"Yeah, and can I bring KP with me?"

"By all means, yes. Both of you need to come to the Bueno Nacho Tube at precisely eleven-forty-eight and it will open up.", Du instructed the teen.

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied.

X

Ron and Kim looked through the thick glass, "Well I suppose we ought to get this over with."

"Yeah.", she told him, "But they look so innocent like that."

After the heavy door swung open they entered.

"Afternoon Dr. Dope and his lunatic sidekick; are you read to rejoin society?", Ron asked.

"You're going to set us free?", the green woman asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Uh no, but I'll give you your abilities back. Now if either you or Dr. D attempt to harm KP again. I will make this permanent do you understand me?", Ron inquired as he began to glow.

"Yeah Sidekick you've got a deal. You sure took long enough.", Shego snarked as she waited like a nice girl.

Ron glowed again then told her, "Light up Shego. You wanna test right?"

"Yeah I do.", the green skinned woman's hands began to crackle.

"Now remember no destruction of the world thing. You do that and I'll be a little put out.", Ron informed her, "Make sure Blue Boy gets that, too."

"I will I will, don't worry about him he's still freaked about the nightmares ya gave him. See you two later.", Shego laughed for the first time in months.

"Come on KP, Will. Lets leave the color enhanced duo to themselves.", Ron advised.

Halfway down the hallway the Temporary Head of GJ pulled Kim and Ron to a halt, "Why did you just give everything back to them?"

"Cause I'm celebrating Kim being better and us being together. IF something had happened to me they would have gotten their powers back anyway and we wouldn't have gotten a deal out of them, just determination. It's better this way, not only that but you have them chipped, so you can keep an eye on them and any villain that they have dealings with.", Ron explained.

"But they hurt my Fiancée.."

"Was it deliberate Will?", Kim asked.

"Well no, but it was during an escape. They didn't single her out; she was there that day guarding that part of the block."

"Then let's give them some rope and if they want to hang themselves we'll let them. If they go straight then we're all better off.", Kim told him.

"OK but if they kill anyone or try and take over the world. I'll come down on them like a ton of bricks.", Will promised.

"_We'll_ come down on them like a ton of bricks Will I promise.", Ron told him coldly.

XX

_Middleton High School:_

"Possible, Stoppable. My office NOW.", the loud Drill Instructor voice of Vice Principal Steve Barkin ordered.

"What have..."

"Move it Stoppable. I don't have all day.",

"Mannn.", Ron moaned.

Barkin had his computer on and turned his monitor so the teens could see the image onscreen. "Can either of you tell me what this means?", the School Administrator asked.

"Uh Sir...I mean...", Ron searched for words noticing a red haired young woman in a white kimono sharing a passionate kiss with a blond haired young man in a blue kimono.

"Let me be the first in Middleton who wasn't in Japan to say, Congratulations. Now you two will meet in my office for fifteen minutes every morning before class and every afternoon after class. See Mrs. O'Hanny about the schedule."

Looking at his watch and ignoring the dropped jaws of his two prized students, "Now I will be back in eleven minutes. Be ready to go to class at that point. Do I make myself clear?", he asked.

"Yes Sir you make yourself perfec..."

Interrupting Kim, "Your wasting my time Possible save it for later.", he chuckled, then headed out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

XXXX

Well they finally gone and done it. Quite the buildup there for sure. And now all's well that ends well, right? But for that pesky vision Ron's been holding to like a bad habit, things are sailing smoothly along.

This isn't over yet, not by a long shot, and next time you'll see why hesitancy may have been justified when it comes to one who is to personal insecurity as Bueno Nacho is to selling processed cheese products…

And that chapter will come along just as soon as it's been prepped, checked and signed off by each of us before we turn it over to you for your enjoyment. So if you don't see Chapter 33 next week at the same time and same channel, it's because it's still be processed for your entertainment. We want to get it right; it's a big chapter for sure in more ways than word-length…

Now for the legal stuff: Those of the Kim Possible show are the property of the Disney Empire and we make no money for having them take part in this little work of fiction. Any others mentioned here who are not of the program or of Disney are our creations or their own persons, entities or objects….Whew.


	33. Chapter 33

Out There, In Here

**Well, finally! It's here and we hope you'll think it was worth the wait… Much conspired against getting this chapter completed, from the usual real life adventures of work and the people you work for wearing a person down, to things to do around the house and the added bonus of my house AC unit going down for a week in the late August-100-degree-summer heat mixed in. (But in a side note, I don't envy what happened in the days leading up to and through for those who were visited by Hurricane Irene recently. After having made it through several major Hurricanes in the Gulf South, I can sympathize greatly with what happened to them. Our thoughts and prayers are with those who suffered loss in the aftermath of her vicious visit.)**

**Now the previous 32 chapters were prepped and delivered in a timely manner, with Sentinel103 creating the scene and little old me helping present it to all of you. But from way back Larry said I had to write this chapter so I wouldn't get rusty in the writing/creating department. I was on schedule until I went wild with Chapter 28, and then all the rest named above came about… That and the fact that I work at a much slower pace in writing… See the Mardi Gras Story on my page as an example…**

**No excuses, but neither of us wanted this one put out there until we were sure it was ready. In the end, Larry did contribute much for me to build from, but there's quite a bit I added and melded into this chapter. It's kind of a long chapter, so once again, in the spirit of working through a long chapter, we hope you enjoy what we created for your entertainment.**

**But first a big thanks to the following for their Reviews, Alerts and Faves: readerjunkie, whitem, Enterprise-CV6, Jimmy1201, Cbarge, kaitlynchosenisme, Tetsuhara, rodimusprime and aliciajy. We really appreciate you chiming in and saying a few words now and then.**

**Not much more to set the chapter here than to say that for a few folks from Middleton, the secret of who and what Ron Stoppable is, is out. And that the stage was set for happily-ever-after, with the celebration and the ninja-secret-wedding for Kim and Ron. And a few of you did say we could end this tale right there and leave it at that. But you don't know Larry veddy well, do you… Heh, heh, heh, heh…**

**So from a bright future set in the Land of the Rising Sun, we take you to…well you'll see just as soon as you start reading…**

Chapter 33

_Middleton, Colorado, mid-fall, after returning from Japan:_

Ron Stoppable was in Hell.

All the fears, doubts, nightmares and unending terrors he believed had been put behind him in Japan visited him with a vengeance in the last few days.

Those visions he was assured could come to pass, yet would be overcome…somehow, had hit him so very hard and left him totally at a loss.

A loss of all he had tucked away in the deepest corners of his mind and heart all came at him in the aftermath of the perennial stupidity of an arch-foe manifesting itself in the form of one Sophomore-year-cranky, yet Senior-year-aged, sixteen-year-old-memoried, yet eighteen-year-old-minded best friend, Kim Possible.

'_If I ever needed a reason for killing Drakken I totally have one now.', _he grimly raged as he lightly rubbed the blue colored necklace hanging loosely around his neck, _'That asinine jerk. I oughta cut off his little 'friends' while I'm at it, and, and… grrrrr.'_

Deep within there was no joy, not like there had been during summer's end. Now all he felt was numbness that was growing by the day. The blond teen now was constantly rethinking his decision to open his heart to his best friend.

'_Maybe I should have never let her become more than a best friend. Maybe I should have stayed put, and all of this wouldn't hurt as much if we hadn't gone that far. Then when time runs out on school, I can return to my 'friends' where I belong.'_

Staggering home from yet another failed attempt to convince his 'Wife' of several months that, at least, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, his mind echoed with the snarks and laughter, such cruel laughter, he heard come from his KP's mouth not five minutes ago. All mixed in with 'Captain Constellation' quotes when Kim even breached the possibility of her dating her best friend.

No way was he going to subject himself to worse from her by suggesting she remember they were, indeed married.

Making his way through his front door, the blank looks from his 'rents, Hanna's sad eyes following him as Ron made his way up to his room to collapse on his bed in frustration.

"Brudder sad.", she said to him as he made his way past her, not even stopping to give her a kiss hello.

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pocket travelling home, nodded to Hanna and rode along up the stairs. "Uh huh, uh huh.", he dejectedly agreed with the little super ninja baby.

Lying despondently on his bed, a bed he had shared with Kim, not much more than a week ago, he reflected on the crossfire of memories, buried pain, visions and agony that coursed through him when that explosion from Drakken's misassembled MRM triggered all he believed he could withstand in its aftermath.

The blank look his KP was left with unlocked a latch to a 'door' in his psyche he wasn't aware was even there.

The resultant trickle through that door of all that surrounded his deepest fears of his worth to the woman he pledged his undying love to, after a day or so became a steady stream, then finally, in the last two days, a torrent of personal agony.

At first her Mom suggested they bring Kim's memories back slowly and carefully, so as to not overload or shock her mind from the avalanche of three years of recollections, some very intense, which might short-circuit portions of the brain that made Kim who she was, and was to be. As the moments went into hours, and then days, there were incidents or meetings that just kicked off one memory after another, as Kim had started to catch up to much of the last three years. Eventually her 'adventure' in the other dimension and Ron's bringing her home were remembered.

But there were 'important' memories that still eluded the red head and they were driving her blond 'best friend' into a mental ravine as Sophomore Space-Opera Snarky came out of the young Adult's mouth when the 'thought' of Ron as more-than-friends was broached to Kim Possible.

It is said that the unkindest cuts come, not from your enemies who care nothing for you, but from those closest to you.

And Ron was suffering the deaths of thousands of cuts made by the woman he loved more than his own life.

Deep inside the insults were beginning to take a toll on Ron Stoppable. Self-doubts over the years he himself had numbered as a few dozen began to multiply as the hours turned to days. The burden on the blond's very soul began to weigh down on his psyche like the anchor chains on a battleship.

X

'_Maaannn why can't she remember me? She's remembered everything else….everything but us as more than best friends. And she __**hates '**__Captain Constellation'. Now it's 'Rockets are Go' all the time, not that I mind, but KP's just changed so much. How do I fix it? Can I fix it?', _the blond teen frumped, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure his way through the sitch.

**Beep-Beep-Be-Deep**

The frustrated teen absently picked up his Kimmunicator and plopped back down on the bed, up until a week ago he had shared with his new Bride as Wade's image appeared onscreen. "Hey Ron, how are you doing?"

"Not good Wade, not good at all.", Ron responded, "My world has officially turned into what I feared the most would happen."

"So Kim still hasn't remembered everything?"

Sadly sighing, "Well, she remembers that we met in Pre-K and that we've been friends most of our lives, but nothing more. You'd have thought that DVD her Dad helped you put together to get her memories back would have brought her all the way back.", his angst pouring through the Kimmunicator, "It's like living a nightmare.", Ron sighed then continues, "But that's not the worst of it."

"Oh?", the genius inquired wondering how far this had spun out of control.

"Yeah, KP's been eying some of the cute guys at school again. She asked me if Walter Nelson was seeing anyone and then asked if I had his phone number.", Ron explained.

A spit-take from Wade while he was drinking from his Slupster, "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I gave it to her. I'm not about to stand in the way of her happiness. I'm not that big of a jerk."

"Did she already call him?"

Faltering, "I….I don't know, I couldn't stick around to watch her make the call.", he sighed. "And I didn't want to get another dose of Sophomore year snarky from her either with 'Captain Constellation' pouring out of her mouth when it even looked like she was about to remember us being more than friends."

"That bad, huh?", Wade sympathized, remembering Kim from that period in time, yet mystified as to the genre's legendary space adventure program's connection in all of this.

"Oh yeah, the snarky I can figure on from some parts of her mind still not fully catching up to her being a Senior, and her getting that way when I bring up her and I as more than friends.", he sadly shook his head.

"But Kim rattling off those 'Captain Constellation' lines when it seems she's trying to make the connection, just doesn't make sense…Wade, she despised that show.", Ron grumped in frustration as he talked about this, but was well aware that if he didn't vent somehow he might blow up.

Foremost in his mind was the memory of what he was capable of if he didn't keep his emotions in check or something close to what happened when the Power first reared its unrestrained head years before may happen again.

"Do you want me to get a hold of Felix? It sounds like you need to talk to someone, someone who's a bit more mature than I am on the subject.", Wade observed.

"No! I do _not_ want to burden him with my problems Wade."

"Your problems are our problems Ron; remember we were there with you last summer at the end."

"I know, and thanks, but I wish I could talk to someone more fully involved in this, but I'm afraid that anyone I talk to I might blow up at…..I'm almost losing control and I'm afraid that I'm going to get dangerous."

"Dangerous? What the heck are you talking about Ron?"

"Remember what happened when KP disappeared? The mysterious power surge you never could find the source of?", Wade nodded. "That was me.", Ron explained to Wade's dinner-plate eyes, "If it happens again, you don't want me running amuck all over the place. To stop me the Air Force might have to be called in."

"Ron it's not _that_ bad."

Evenly looking at his friend, "Actually it is Wade…..If this continues, there's only one other way to stop what could come and I'm not sure if I can do it….I don't know if I have the control right now and I don't know how much longer I can hold out.", the blond teen vaguely informed his friend in resignation.

Trying to reassure his friend, "Ron you sound like you're about to lose it. Listen don't do anything rash, promise me that…OK?"

"Yeah.", the reluctant hero replied, "I guess I'll just have to wait, but if I get to the point where I can't control it I'm going to have to take drastic actions."

"What kind of _actions_?"

"I have a permanent solution that will work; I have already been given permission to use it in a situation like this."

"Rooonn? **What** are you talking about?"

"Just something to make the danger go away forever that's all. If I get to meditate deep enough I probably can do it."

"You're getting a bit overdramatic, Ron. Don't do that, I get nervous when people talk like that. I've read transcripts from some hotlines and now you're sounding a lot like some of them.", Wade warned hoping his friend wasn't thinking about doing something that might hurt him, "Anyway with that demonstration back in Japan you proved that you could do just about anything you set your mind to…"

"Yeah just about, listen Wade I'll talk to you later I, uh gotta think. Thanks for calling.", Ron shut down the connection more to keep himself from getting more depressed about the whole 'sitch." Still sagging he made his way downstairs, first stopping at Hanna's room.

"Hey Sis, you wanna go for a walk?". Ron asked.

The normally hyperactive, make that super hyperactive ninja baby was very calm and quite the well-behaved toddler when she saw her adopted brother at the door, "Brudder.", she said as she raised her arms pleading to be picked up.

"Yeah I know Hanna, come on let me change you and then I can put your coat on and we can go for a walk. Maybe we can make heads or tails out of all of this.", Ron half smiled at the baby.

The small Japanese girl giggled as she climbed up to her changing table and lay on her back so as not to give Ron too much trouble in this endeavor, maybe instinctively knowing that right now wasn't the best time to mess with his head.

As Ron changed the normally wiggling child he asked, "You know there's something going on with KP too, don't ya Sis?"

Hanna for her part didn't say anything, but somehow knew that his 'glow' wasn't right and somehow the oneness between her brother and her 'Big Sister' was not the way it once was.

"Well she doesn't remember us as something more than best friends…..the confusing thing is that KP has all her other memories back. And now my MMP is starting to go haywire again. Somehow I know you can 'feel' this or we never would have been bonded so closely, Little Intruder.", Ron sadly tickled her tummy to Hanna's delight, "I just don't know what to do. I know it's been a week, but it feels like forever. Do I hold on to her tight, or do I let her go? **That** is my problem."

"Walk please?", Hanna asked diverting her brother's attention from where it was at right now.

"Yeah I'll tell Mom and Dad and then get your coat and hat.", the blond teen promised hoping the proposed activity would give enlightenment to his current situation or at least be a stress release.

XX

_The Possible Home:_

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure honey, why don't you sit down while I make dinner.", Anne suggested.

"Thanks…uh, Mom, I, uh, have a problem."

"Oh and what kind of problem do you have Kimmie?"

"Well I got most of, well maybe all of my memories back…"

"Oh, you did? So what's the problem, Kimmie?", Anne mused wondering if Kim was feeling guilty about the way she had been treating Ron the last few days.

"Well the problem is that _Ron_ keeps insisting that we are '_dating'_", she finger-quoted in sarcasm, "when I don't have any memories of this. I just don't know what to do, it's so frustrating", she whined as she blew errant strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Anyway today at school I thought it would be nice to spend some time with other boys. And I couldn't find any of their phone numbers in my Kimmunicator. I called Wade to ask about it, and he told me that I had erased them."

"I see." Anne said, , and then shrugged, reluctantly accepting that her daughter's memories were still not fully back, "So then what's the problem Kimmie?"

"I, uh, asked Ron to give me Walter Nelson's number.", the younger read head nervously gushed, missing her Mother's subtle body language change.

"_And_ what did Ronald do?"

"He gave me a very funny look, then he sighed and gave it to me."

"Oh. Well, you know if he was _just_ your best friend that would seem out of the ordinary now wouldn't it Kim?", Anne inquired. After a week of cautiously, expectantly, observing this can of worms her husband had opened up she realized it was now getting out of control between her Daughter and Son-in-law.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but I think that Ron has a very weird view of our friendship and it's crimping my style at school with the hotties.", Kim said in frustration. "I remember he went to that other dimension to bring me back, but that's all I ever expected of him…that's what sidekicks do for their team leaders Mom.", Kim _enlightened_ her Mother.

"Honey, it goes against my better judgment to interfere with the natural progression of you recovering your memories, but I have to break it to you. You and Ron **have** dated, and in time I'm sure that you will remember this.", Anne advised with a frown, knowing that Ronald wanted to try and repair the rift himself but was not up to speed in regards to the part her husband James played in this little drama with Kim's and Ron's relationship.

Kim's face twitched at this revelation from her Mother, "Mom, if we _were_ dating then how come I don't remember any of it? I've got to believe that he must have meant it as more of a 'best friend' thing, then a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I mean you know how Ron exaggerates _everything_; maybe he's done that here too."

"Kimmie do **you** think that Ronald has done that?"

"Well I just don't know…."

"So then, what are your plans now?"

"For now, I'm going to call Walter Nelson and ask him to take me out to a movie this weekend."

"Are you sure? I mean it's only been a week since you started to get your memories back. Wouldn't you rather go out with a friend you trust?", Anne suggested in hopes she could divert Kim from going that route.

"Mooommm, I am _so_ sure. Besides Walter is such the golden hottie.", Kim gushed dreamily.

Sigh "Alright Kimmie.", Anne moaned inside, afraid this may kill any chance for Ron to ever talk to her again.

"Have you talked to Monique?"

"She's not really talking to me about Walter, she keeps hinting at doing stuff with Ron…As if.", Kim snorted.

"I was going to ask Josh out, but he and Tara are dating now and they're in Denver for the weekend….I uh already tried to get Wade to burn a favor to get me to the museum where they are…but.", Kim confessed to her Mother.

"Oh and what happened there honey?"

"Wade couldn't get me a ride so I settled for Walter, but he's just so cute.", Kim gushed.

"Well I don't think that it's a good idea Kimmie.", Anne hedged her daughter, while she remembered Ron cautioning her to keep this low-key and not to mention anything about what had happened over the summer.

XX

_Denver Art Museum, Denver, Colorado:_

"Tara? Why did we come here? I mean this is alright, but there are other museums that I'd like to visit before coming to this one.", Josh Mankey looked a little annoyed at his platinum blonde girlfriend.

"To keep you alive boyfriend.", Tara explained.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

The blonde cheerleader looked around and lowered her voice, "Do you remember what Ron was able to do with that sword last August?"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome."

"Well, I wanted to spill to Kim about Ron and her….", Tara tentatively looked around to make sure they were alone, "Being hitched and all, but Ron told me not to, something about 'free will'…So I didn't. But Kim is on the prowl for a boyfriend, or a boy…or _something_ and I didn't want you anywhere near that right now.", she huffed in annoyance.

"She has a man…"

"That she doesn't remember as more than a best friend. Why I don't know, but for the last few days Kim has been trying to ask you out on a date and I didn't want to be involved in a homicide."

"Homicide? Who's Homicide?"

Looking steadily at her boyfriend, "Yours… When Ron showed me...us, what he's capable of doing during that little exhibition, I decided that I don't want him deciding to make you an ex-boyfriend…Permanently."

"Ron wouldn't do that, he'd never hurt one of his friends….."

"Are you so sure? Josh, remember Ron went after Kim in that other dimension, and he took that beating for her. Before that he fought bad guys, by himself…went on missions on his own…and don't forget before all that Ron went out on some Global Justice missions where they did their best to make sure he didn't come back.", Tara looked off as she recounted the strikes made against Ron over the last two-plus years.

Then looking fearfully to Josh, "And if he gets pushed into a corner I don't believe for an instant that he isn't capable of doing something very nasty if he loses control. He's got to have a breaking point, and I don't want either of us to be anywhere around when he reaches it."

"So you think Ron's gonna hurt someone?", Josh asked.

Meekly she answered, "Yes and I don't want it to be you. I want a life for **US**,Josh, and I'm afraid that Kim won't take no for an answer and Ron will come unglued."

"Well what about any of the other guys?"

"I don't care about the other guys right now Josh; I'm just worried right now about you and Ron and what he might do. He looked like he was wound pretty tight last night when he came to pick Kim up after cheer practice. I just didn't like the vibe I was getting between the two. And she'd been harshing real bad on him to some of the other girls. Stuff like she did from when she just joined the squad, and really going off on the 'very _idea_ of Ron being a viable member of the football team'.", Tara sadly explained.

"But he is…."

"And in Kim _Stoppable's_ mind she doesn't recognize that fact honey, then she works him over emotionally.", Tara turned Josh to look him in the face and paused to calm herself before continuing.

"We know that she had a crush on you back then…I'm just taking some of the temptation away from Kim until she gets her mind right again."

"Tara, we can't stay in Denver forever.", Josh frowned.

"We'll stay here as long as we have to Josh. Mr. Barkin said he got it cleared with the school and our 'rents. We just have to lay low and keep our hormones in check. Hopefully this will blow over soon, with little or no collateral damage in Middleton. So until this blows over, we are going to stay with my Aunt Clara."

XXX

_The Jenkins home:_

'_I have to fix this soap opera somehow.',_ the fashion diva fretted as she thought about what her blond teenaged friend was going through, _'That idiot didn't even want me to tell Kim. Doesn't he know that he might lose her if this keeps up?'_

Biting down on her finger until she almost drew blood, Monique knew she had to take the bull by the horns and confront Ron Stoppable before this got any further out of hand. She picked up the handset of her portable phone and dialed Ron's number.

'_Damn no answer….I'd better call the main number; maybe I can talk some sense into those two dummies' heads.'_

Monique dialed once more and she heard a man's voice, "Hello, Stoppable residence."

"Mister S, it's me Monique. Is either or both Kim and Ron there?"

"Ah no Monique, Kim hasn't been here in almost a week.", he informed her, "And Ronald is talking Hanna for a walk around the neighborhood. I think they went to one of the parks."

"How is Ron doing?"

"Ah…he isn't doing very well. He's taking the breakup pretty hard."

"**Breakup**?"

"Yes I think that's what it's called. Ron is very withdrawn right now. I've tried to talk to him, but he doesn't seem to listen. And each time he talks to Kimberly it just gets worse.", Dean explained.

"**Worse**? We have to fix this now."

"I wouldn't do that Monique.", Dean warned.

"Why? They need our help."

"That they do, but Ron is unyielding about trying to work this out himself."

"That stubborn skinny blond so and so.", Monique's anger was beginning to rise.

Sigh, "He's all that Dear, but I have to agree that Kimberly and Ronald have to do this on their own. The problem is that Kimberly wants to start dating again.", Dean told her.

"She can't do that…."

"Apparently she can, and I think that Possible motto is going to raise its head at a most inopportune time."

"Who's she trying to go out with?", Monique grated out not being happy at all with this news.

"Some young man named Walter Nelson, I think."

"_What_? She stopped having anything to do with him years ago. And I know for a fact that he's completely off the market for something like that."

"Well be that as it may, Ronald informed us that she is planning on asking him out again. If that happens then Ronald may just go back to Japan and never return, and since we do not know where that school is, he'll be all but lost to us if that happens."

"We can't let that happen."

"I agree. Neither Barbara nor I want that to happen and I suppose neither of the Possibles want it to happen, but none of us have any say so. This is between husband and wife. Ronald was firm about us staying out of this episode Monique. I think it would be best if we honor his wishes."

"Yeah right, uh thanks Mister S and tell Ron that a bunch of his friends are thinking of him."

"I will do that, thank you for thinking of my Son and giving him a call Monique."

XXX

_Becky's Ice Cream Parlor: _

"Well what are you going to do now Crystal?", the 'other' red headed cheerleader asked.

"Well Kim and I had an agreement about Ronnie, remember?"

"Yeah.", Liz said after she thought for a minute, "But I don't remember the details…"

"Last summer I agreed to give Possible the first shot at Ronnie. I told her that if she dropped him for five minutes I was going to move in…..She agreed."

"So?"

"I've given her almost a whole week, and now the rumor is that she's going to start dating around. I think that voids her claims on Ron."

"But you have a boyfriend…"

"That's why I haven't moved…._yet_, but don't count on that to last. I might decide to date both of them."

"I don't think Ron will take a backseat to anyone Crystal, and neither will your boyfriend. All this might do is leave you boyless again.", Liz warned, "And that would sort of put you and Possible in the same boat wouldn't it"?

"Yeah I know, maybe I'd better just stay with _my_ young Mr. Meecham.", Crystal mused. "I know that Jessica is sure interested in Ron, but she's dating the 'other' young Mr. Meecham."

Liz smiled knowing the time was right to pounce on the undefended treat, "You know Ron does like red heads, maybe with all you guys taken up right now this might turn out just right for ole Liz. I could be the coup of the decade. I could beat out all you guys."

"It's not a competition Liz."

"You don't think so? I get 'Prime' and you guys have to settle. So who is the lucky guy that Possible has her eyes on? Besides it sure was a competition from you guy's point of view when you had the 'promised land' in sight over the summer."

"Nelson.", Crystal informed her ignoring the rest.

"_Walter Nelson_?", Liz asked doing a double take as her jaw nearly hit the table.

"Yeah."

Suddenly hysterically laughing, "This is going to be soooo rich!", as she wiped her eyes of her tears of laughter.

"What do you mean Liz?"

"Well Walter is planning on going into Seminary.", the red head explained.

"So."

"He's Catholic, and Catholic Priests can't marry.", Liz further clarified to the mystified looks.

Shrugging, "He goes to my Church and I heard it through the grapevine."

"Oh boy now that is sure going to be some 'Agony County' for Possible won't it?", Crystal snorted wondering if she could somehow record this whole fiasco for the famed romance-slash-drama-slash-comedy.

"Yeah it will…..Hey look who just showed up.", Crystal nodded to the entrance to the establishment, then waved.

"Oh let's play with Bonnie's mind, she was there when Possible started snarking about Ron yesterday in the locker room. I wonder what her views are about what's been going down with those two?"

"Hi girls what's been going on?", Bonnie asked her squad mates.

"It looks like the Possible-slash-Stoppable Romance may be over. Kim has decided that Ron isn't good enough for her except as a friend.", Liz dropped the bomb and got an unexpected reaction.

"_What_? Do you mean all that effort he put into bringing 'Miss Perfect' home and now she's gonna toss him out? I ought to go over to her house and give Possible a piece of my mind.", the teal eyed brunette hissed, furious at the news she had just heard remembering what the blond teen had done for everyone for the last two years.

"Hey I thought you'd be _happy_ about it Bonnie.", Liz smiled.

"I am…sorta…happy about it, Possible never deserved Stoppable. If I wasn't 'attached' to a billionaire I might move on the opening, but not now. Too much at stake here…..Damn! Anyway do you girls want a milkshake or something? I have to get my mind around this."

Then sighing wistfully, "At least I got to kiss him every chance I got when we were the Homecoming King and Queen. It really pissed Possible off to no end.", a very Bonnieish smirk appearing on the brunette's face.

"Well don't spread the word too loud.", Crystal cautioned as she noticed Bonnie's raised eyebrow, "Once the word gets out he's on the market again there will be another feeding frenzy. Remember when Ronnie Pooh's pictures went viral once they got out last summer?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Imagine all those teen magazine fanatics showing up at school. Bout an hour later the place will be mobbed and they'll have to call out the National Guard to keep order.", Crystal foretold, grabbing both girls' attention, "Think about _that_ while you're up at the counter giving them our order and yeah I'd like a strawberry shake with whipped cream and a cherry on top."

"Liz, do you want anything?", Bonnie grumped realizing that she was buying.

"Yeah get me a raspberry smoothie. I think I'm gonna make the play for 'Ronnie Pooh' since both of you guys have your hands full now, and I wanna keep the pounds off.", Liz snarked.

Then continuing to rub it in, "I can just see the full-page ad I'll put in the Middleton News. Headline: 'Teen hero Ron Stoppable Engaged to High School Sweetheart'. With both of our pictures on the front page…."

Smirking, "You know we might have to go on the late night celebrity circuit to get the word out that he's taken and put a stop to all the phone calls from the wannabes.", Liz mused with a growing smile.

Bonnie shook her head then looked at her friend for a moment, "So you'll let all the girls fight it out while you move on him?"

"Yep, Tara got me to thinking when she told me how she and Josh finally setup shop together. I've been planning this ever since Ron came back from that other place…." Looking gleefully at her friend, "Sorry Crystal but you played your hand. Now it's my turn."

Then Liz's eye twitched as she continued, "And don't either of you two mess this up for me. Once Kim is in the arms of whoever is in her sights I am taking Ron over so fast that no one will ever realize what I did until after the 'I do's' are said."

Bonnie looked into dangerous eyes and nodded, "I won't fight you for him Liz, but Possible might want to have her cake and eat it too."

"Too bad B, she's had her chance. If she's dumb enough to toss aside the best thing that ever happened to her, I'm gonna be there to pick up what she doesn't want. And I bet that I can make 'Ronnie Pooh' forget about all about Kim, you, Crystal or just about any girl on the market.", Liz smirked.

XXX

"Yeah honey, I can do that. I'll call my 'rents and set it up with them.", Felix told his girlfriend, still somewhat in the dark over what was currently happening on the other side of town.

"Mrs. Possible is going to call the Stoppables and set it up with them, so we'd better hurry." Then laughing, "We'll have both of those lunkheads so tied up that she can't go out on dates and he can't stay in that funk he keeps himself in. That is so sneaky, I think maybe I should spend more time talking to Kim's Mom, she's a lot more sly than I thought she was.", Monique chuckled over the phone, "I'll talk to you later Wheels, I have to pack a bag."

XXX

Barbara Stoppable listened with a growing smile, "That's a great idea Anne. Yeah, we'd love to have Felix stay for a few nights. I'll go and make sure there are clean sheets on the bed."

XXX

_Hero's Park, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Come on Hanna let's get on a swing.", Ron suggested to his Sister.

"Wanna go on roundy.", Hanna said, pointing at the merry-go-round.

"Sure Sis, we'll do that too.", Ron half smiled for the moment the angst in his life temporarily forgotten.

After they played on most of the equipment, including the monkey bars, Ron picked up his Sister, "Come on little intruder, let's head home and make you some dinner."

As Ron got to the door he noticed that Felix Renton's van was parked in the driveway. Puzzled, he opened the front door, "Mom, Hanna and I are home."

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?", the Matriarch of the Stoppable family asked her two children.

"Yeah, but what is Felix's van doing here?", Ron asked.

"Hey Ron, I uh…our house is being fumigated and Mom and Dad are staying with cousins and they didn't have enough room for me. I called and asked your Mom if I could stay here for a few days at the most."

"And Dean and I thought that it would be fine. The Rentons would do that for you too.", Barbara informed him.

"I know they would Mom, it's good to have you here Felix.", Ron added.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Kim picked up the handset of her portable phone and dialed the number that her best friend had given her earlier. "Hello?", a young man's voice answered.

"Walter?...Walter Nelson? This is K…Kim, Kim Possible.", the tongue-twisted red head stuttered.

X

_Several minutes later:_

'Ding-dong'

"Hi Mrs. Possible, is Kim here right now?", Monique asked from the front door opened to her by Kim's Mom.

Sighing, "Yes Monique. She's upstairs right now asking Walter Nelson out on a date."

"What! She can't do that! We've got…", Monique's rant was cutoff by four familiar tones coming from Kim's upstairs loft.

"Well, so much for tonight's sleepover.", she lamented, as she dropped her bag and then both heard the frantic rustling of Kim changing into her Mission Outfit, while contacting Ron over her Kimmunicator.

"I wouldn't worry Monique; you can stay here while Kim's off on that mission. And when she gets back you can keep her distracted if her memories about Ron still haven't come all the way back.", Anne weakly smiled.

"I guess so..", Monique began as Kim rushed down the stairs.

"Mom! Drakken and Shego were spotted…Monique? What are you doing here?"

"Hey girlfriend, just coming over for an extended slumber party. You know a girl's weekend, if you know what I mean. We haven't had one in a while and I wanted to restart that tradition."

Shrugging, "I guess so, but you'll have to wait.."

"Yeah I know, duty calls. But I'll be here when you get back, if that's ok with you and your Mom."

Looking to Anne, "That's fine with me Kimmie. You and Ron go take care of the supervillain du-jour and we'll be here when you get back."

"Ok, thanks Mom. Sorry Mo, hate to run out but it's' Drakken and Shego. We'll be back in no time so we can start dishing on all the hotties available in Middleton.", Kim dreamily beamed to the plastic smiles that suddenly appeared on the other ladies' faces.

"Oh, and what happened with Walter Nelson, Kimmie?", Anne asked as Kim's ride and James arrived at the same time.

Blushing lightly, "Well, um, you see…", spotting her ride and her boy-phobic Father, "Got to go pickup Ron, I'll tell you later. Bye!", Kim sidestepped the issue and ran for her ride.

Watching his Daughter run off, James sauntered up to the pair, his grin growing bigger as he watched the scene in his front yard.

Ever on guard of her surroundings, especially when it came to the boys in her family, Anne noticed the gleam in her Husband's eyes. Realizing she had seen this before when any of her three Possible boys had pulled a prank on someone, she turned to him.

Crossing her arms, "Ok, James, spill! You've pulled a prank in this somewhere, I just _know_ it.", Anne leveled her accusation.

"Me? What gives you the idea that I pulled some prank?", James innocently replied.

"After being married to you all these years I know you've been up to something when you get that _look_ in your eyes. A look that's shown up in our Sons' eyes way too often when they've pulled something on Kimmie.", Anne admonished the immediately chastened James.

"Now at the risk of being repetitive, spill! Or you're spending the next month on the couch until you tell me what you've done that involves Kim and Ron.", the red head's gaze pierced the remnants of the smirk on her Husband's face.

Blowing out a breath, "Ok, you remember the Wedding Prank Tradition in _your_ family?" At Anne's nod and Monique's questioning look, "Well with the Wedding taking place in Japan, I was never able to properly set one up for Kim and Ron. So when the opportunity recently arose….", as they walked into the living room.

XXXX

_On a helicopter, enroute to the train:_

"Ok Ron, head in the game, Drakken and Shego are heading for a Military Train that's traveling through the mountains. We've got to be ready…", the red head began her briefing when she noticed her Sidekick was not quite paying attention.

"Ron! What's the matter? You've been just sitting there doing nothing since we took off from your house. If you can't get ready for this mission.."

Flat-voiced, "It's ok Kim, nothing's the matter. Just go ahead and continue your briefing.", the despondent blond replied to the tweaked Team Leader.

"Ooookkk.", Kim said, a little confused by Ron's monotone reply. "Ron, are you alright? If this is about what you were saying about us dating, or my asking for Walter Nelson's phone number, this isn't the time to discuss that. This is Drakken and Shego we're talking about, we've got to be focused, they've been stepping their game up and we have to be ready for anything they throw at us."

Firmly gripping his belt buckle, with a darker look than Kim was ever aware he possessed, "Don't worry Kim, I'll be ready for anything from those two, just stay outta my way."

A little put off by his sudden attitude change, she stared at him for a moment before she shook her head to clear a memory that flashed off in the distant reaches of her mind. "Alright…"

"But before you continue, can you tell me how it went with asking Walter out on a date?", Ron asked, a knowing look on his face.

Blushing, "Well, it seems, that is to say….I found out Walter's off the market, to anybody…"

"Because?"

"Because…he's….studying to become a Priest, that's why.", looking off to the side in embarrassment. "And I was never so embarrassed in all my life."

"That's ok Kim, it could have happened to anybody. And remember anything's possible for a Possible; even asking a Catholic Man of the Cloth out on a date.", he snickered, and muttered below her hearing, "Or getting shot down by one, too."

"What?"

"Nothing. Now what do you want to discuss about this mission with our colorful villains?", Ron interrupted Kim's upcoming inquisition.

"Ok, now here's what Wade found out and where we may want to insert on the train…"

XXXX

_Becky's Ice Cream Parlor:_

"Look, the night is young, what do you say we head over to **my** 'boyfriend's' house and see if I can console him in his time of need?", Liz smugly announced to Bonnie and Crystal after spending the last hour going over the method and manner of the other red head's upcoming coup.

Snorting, "Yeah, right. I'll tag along just to see you go down in flames.", Bonnie sarcastically retorted.

"Me too, I just can't believe you'd move in on Ron like that. Even if Kim still doesn't believe he's her boyfriend.", Crystal chimed in.

"You'll see, I'll win his heart over and he'll forget all about Kim ditching him like she did.", Liz crowed.

Gathering up their trash, the three ladies dumped it on their way out into the late afternoon sun.

XXXX

"You did _**WHAT**_!", Anne Possible shrieked at the family vehicles' newest bunkmate.

"Wait, Mrs. Possible. Before you lower the boom on your _Husband_,", Monique interrupted the coming evisceration, "could somebody explain to me what Mr. Possible means by 'Wedding prank tradition', and what this has to do with the train wreck Kim's and Ron's relationship is right now?"

Sending a scathing look at her now receding Husband, Anne recounted the history and tradition of the prank, how it had been passed down through her family for several generations, how it either enhanced some marriages, completely ruined others and what happened when it was applied to her wedding almost two decades ago.

When she was done explaining this long established 'tradition' which came to the Middleton Possible's from Anne's family, the Clan O'Shea, there were two women glaring at the Patriarch of the Middleton Possible home with enough glare-power to have completely melted the Polar ice caps if they had been directed northward.

While Monique drew a breath to vent on James, "I've got this Monique, but when I'm done, if you believe I missed something, you can have at him too.", Anne interceded.

At the gossip and fashion maven's nod Anne turned to her in-the-doghouse-for-the-rest-of-the-decade-spouse.

"Let me get this straight, you pranked Kim and Ron, _NOW_, because you missed your opportunity in _Japan_? Of all the times you could have picked, why now?"

Before he could answer, "And did you ever consider at this delicate time in their relationship what this would do to Ron? You already know about the insecurities and the fears he's had about Kim kicking him to the curb as a romantic interest, but what you didn't know is something Kim told me after we returned from Japan last summer!", Anne's voice escalating to the end of her tirade.

After pausing, she gathered her thoughts before continuing in a hushed voice, "About the visions he's had about her forgetting completely about them dating, or being _married_, and how he'd react to her shutting him out like she's been doing all week."

Anne shivered before she explained what Kim overheard from Ron's bathroom in the school hospital while he was recovering from his test injuries. She hit the highlights about the discussion he had with Sensei, just how deep those fears ran and how closely to the Bushido Code Ron adhered to in dealing with 'no way out scenarios' as this one seemed to be turning into for him.

Then glaring at James, she declared, "And _**you**_, mister _prankster_, just had to put your foot in it by preparing the Memory Restoration DVD used to bring back Kim's memories with a little tweak of your own added to the mix.", Anne's glower increased as James shrunk further before the women.

"You just _had_ to manipulate Kim's memories of Ron as more than a best friend with subliminal messaging that caused her mind to divert those memories, should she _try_ to recover them, and insert catch phrases from your favorite sci-fi _space-opera_ series from your _college days_!"

At his apparent protestations, "And shut the hell up about dissing the genre! I've had it up to _here_ with you…that old program, and that habit you and the twins have of doing something because you think it up and not considering whether it should have been done it in the first place!"

"Now I'm going to make a call to Wade to see if this prank of yours can be undone before any more damage is done to Kim's and Ron's relationship."

Then pointing, "You are going to sit on what you can only HOPE will become your BED for the next 30 days…._If_ I decide to let you sleep in this house at all!"

As Anne turned and strode up to Kim's room, Monique turned her gaze to the now meek man before her.

"You'd better hope this can be fixed, or your chances of having Grandchildren from those two are out the window. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bag to put up in the Guest Room."

After Monique exited the room, James let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding for the last minute.

"Man, I never figured it could turn out like this.", as his head fell into his hands.

X

After making the connection on Kim's PC, "Wade, do you have a minute? Or are you in the middle of Kimmie's mission?"

"Yes Ma'am, I've got a few minutes, Kim and Ron are still enroute to that train Drakken hijacked. I have to pay close attention, the visibility is not good….uh it's snowing there."

"It is? Wade you are very hardworking and loyal friend, keep an eye on them for me please and thank you. But the reason I've contacted you is that we now have another problem. Here's the sitch, as Kim would say...", whereupon Anne laid out everything that had taken place since Kim's previous mission with Drakken's attempted theft and destruction of the MRM a week ago.

Surprise, shock and fear ran their course through the young genius when he heard what had transpired from James' request of his help in the creation of that DVD. He began to think about the ramifications to both Kim and Ron knowing both their mindsets as well as having a very good idea of what Ron Stoppable's deepest fears were.

Then anger. "Mrs. Possible, if I knew what your Husband was up to when he asked me for help with the subliminal portion of his work to create that DVD, I'd have never helped him out.", Wade reassured the Mother of his Team Leader and friend, "This goes beyond sick and wrong."

"Now I know Kim told you what she had heard while in Japan about Ron and what he may do if things didn't change. In fact, this explains what Ron was talking about when he said he had a permanent way to take care of this problem if things stayed the way they currently were. Ron has some sort of 'deal' with that Sensei guy…"

"What? What do you mean by _permanent_, Wade?", Anne asked as her blood ran cold.

"Well, he seemed like he was at the end of his rope and he was talking like someone with no future if things didn't change soon.", Wade said.

Her face white, "You…you mean, he may find a way to… No! I can't believe he'd go that far. And if he is thinking that way, I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't even try to take that path.", Anne fearfully stammered.

"Me neither, Ma'am…" Then snapping his fingers, "I just remembered, Kim had me record something when we were coming back from Japan. She said something about having this available if this kind of thing happened and to run it for her if she had forgotten Ron for more than a week. Dr. Possible I am so sorry, in the chaos of returning from Japan I was going to log it into my Tasks and I just plain forgot."

"She did? Kim never mentioned that to me when she explained this earlier this summer. Well if you have it for this purpose, then play it when she gets back if she still doesn't remember Ron as her significant other. If this works out then we won't worry about Ron doing anything to harm himself over this.", Anne pensively looked to Wade's image onscreen.

Then fondly, "Wade, dear, you've covered Ronald's and Kim's backs for a long time, and you deserve a hug from me for doing that."

Now blushing, "You got it Mrs. Possible. Just make sure she is in front of her PC when she returns and I'll play it for her.", Wade stated.

"If I have to Wade, I'll tie her to her chair and _make_ her watch.", Anne assured the young genius.

XXX

_On the helicopter, closing with the train:_

"There's the train Ron, we have to board it somehow….", Kim frowned, "Why is it going so slow?"

"Maybe so all those soldiers can get off it without getting hurt; Wade did say that is was a troop train.", Ron said as he pointed at the dozens of men running away from the slow moving train.

"Yeah it is Ron, good eyes."

"Yeah thanks.", he replied as he thought, _'At least I'm good for something.'_

Then he noticed something else, "There's our color enhanced duo climbing into that train car. Wonder what the blue freak has got planned this time."

Then sighing, "I guess we'd better bust them and get this over with. At least we can get this behind us and work out why you can't remember….."

"Knock it off with the dating thing _Ron_! I've heard way too much about it and you're getting on my nerves with the babbling. I'm telling you that if you were my boyfriend I would know it. Besides, when we get back, I'm going to go out and find a cute boy and date him not some clod who can't even keep his pants up.", Kim raised her voice signaling the conversation about Ron's topic, or anything else was over.

"Alright Kim have it your way, let's go get them.", Ron's tone turned down right icy as the Yamanouchi ingrained safeguards in Ron's mind began to fall.

'_I can't go back to Yamanouchi as a failure, and I'm really not going to stay here and continue to take this…Not__much choice is there?',_ he worried, _'Luckily Sensei gave me a way out…should I do in at home or Yamanouchi?__Either way it'll have to be done except now Sensei refused me the right of a __...Kaishakunin__.'_

Then shaking his head,_ 'I have already proved that I am unable to finish the ceremonial ending. Could there be another way?',_ Ron mused silently as the red head continued talking.

"Ron…**Ron**…..**RON! **Haven't you been** listening** to me?", Kim hissed.

"Huh? Uh sorry just being the buffoon again.", Ron frowned, then grinned, once again the fool he'd been all these years, all previous thoughts pushed to the back of his mind.

"Better have the chopper pilot set us down on the fourth car back."

"Sure Ron let's get them.", Kim said, giving Ron a look of disbelief at his recent displays of mission attitude.

XXX

"Hi Mrs. Stoppable, is Ron home?", Liz asked Barb Stoppable who was holding Hanna in her arms, while Bonnie and Crystal waited just off the porch.

"I'm afraid not Liz, he and Kim are off on another mission somewhere. Something to do with a Dr. Drakken and Shego on a train up in the mountains.", Barb replied while trying to keep a suddenly agitated Hanna from rushing the other red headed cheerleader.

"Hanna! What's the matter with you? Liz is one of Kim's and Ron's friends. I don't know what's up with her; she's usually not so rambunctious around strangers."

"Er, that's ok Mrs. Stoppable, its ok. I guess she's having a bad day.", Liz said while backing slowly from the porch. "I guess we'll go to Kim's house and wait for them there. Bye Mrs. Stoppable. Bye Hanna.", she called out as the three cheerleaders started walking towards the Possible home.

"What's up with her?", Crystal asked.

"Not sure but it looked like she was out for blood there before Mrs. Stoppable caught her.", Bonnie observed.

"I'm not sure either, but let's take the long way over to Kim's; I need to walk this off. That little girl really scared me.", Liz said more than a little nervously.

X

"Hanna, what's the matter with you? Why did you try to attack one of Ron and Kim's friends?", Barb asked quite incredulous at the display her Daughter put on earlier.

"Not sister! KP Sister!", Hanna huffed as she started to calm down. "Not sister."

X

As the teens worked their way into the railcar they heard Shego mention, "These are sandwiches, what gives?"

"This is a military procurement train; these sandwiches are for very hungry soldiers and soon they will be eating them…..But after I add my little formula, they will all be mindless zombies bowing to me."

Bursting into the car, with Kim right behind him Ron said, "Not if you don't tamper with them, they won't."

"Well look who's here if it isn't Princess and her Sidekick _boyfriend_.", Shego snarked as the blond teen brought her back to reality and hoping to hell that he wasn't going to force another repeat of their last encounter.

"See Kim? What did I tell you? Even Shego admits that we _are_ dating.", Ron laughed in elated relief.

"Ronn, grrrr. _**Not**__** now**_.", Kim hissed entirely fed up with his harping, turned to her nemesis.

"You know I never figured why, it made no sense to me about you two.", the green villainess snorted while Kim frowned and attacked her with more ferocity than was the norm between these two.

Snarking further to bait the red head, "You better watch out Kimmie, it may not be long before little Ronnie decides to graduate to dating more than one girl and leave you behind.', Shego said, hoping to provoke Kim into making a tactical mistake.

Kim twitched, and then with a feral cry, redoubled her attacks on Shego.

"Whoa Princess! What's got your tidy whities in a bunch?", the flabbergasted green vixen huffed when she caught her breath from the suddenly surprising and devastating onslaught.

"Let's just say you've hit a sore spot with me and if you want to avoid a very looong visit to the hospital, you'd better drop that line of snark. I've already had it up to here with Ron about it.", Kim shot back.

"Yeah, right.", Shego retorted as she came back at the tweaked red head. "Trouble in paradise?", she said as she tossed a ball of plasma at Kim, who ducked out of the way. "Find it hard to believe you're dating the Buffoon?"

Taking her own shot, "About as likely as you and Drakken hooking up, I'd say.", Kim snarked back as she got a palm strike in on a suddenly distracted Shego's solar plexus.

Shego wasn't sure which took her breath away more, what Kim said or what Kim did, but she quickly regrouped and lit up her hands to force her red headed adversary back a few feet so she could catch her breath.

_Meanwhile, over with Ron and Drakken…_

"I see you got the soldiers guarding this train to bail pretty quickly. Very smooth move, I'd say. So how'd you do that?", Ron asked as he walked in the blue villain's direction. "Really smooth move."

"Yes, well thank you, I got them off by creating a false engine cooling fault.", Dr. Drakken laughed nervously at his being so close to a bane of his existence.

"Well is it fake?", Shego called out just as an alarm horn suddenly sounded.

"I…I don't remember."

"I am so outta here.", the green skinned woman turned and headed outside to freedom, deciding to not get blown up _or_ face the blond menace who destroyed her knee and rearranged her nose a few months earlier.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the train lurched violently.

"Ron you take care of the train's engines and I'll take care of these two.", Kim ordered pointing towards the door.

"Are you sure Kim, I can handle them..."

"Quit being an idiot Ron and do what I told you…"

"Sure Kim, on it.", Ron sighed not seeing any way out of this sitch.

"Come on Rufus.", Ron told his little buddy as they hurried to the front of the train.

X

Smugly gloating, "Kim Possible, I was going to destroy you, but now I have a better idea. With this serum I will make you my mindless servant...", Drakken ranted as Kim jumped down off the roof of the rail road car and inside., "She ran away…..funny I don't remember seeing her run away before."

The red head suddenly appeared behind the blue mad scientist. "Funny thing is neither do I.", Kim grinned as she snatched the vial of a glowing green substance from the villain's hand and avoided his attempts to get it back.

The two struggled on the railcar's roof until; wide eyed, Kim flopped down on her belly just as the train went into another tunnel.

"Oh snap!", Drakken lamented as he hit the tunnel roof and fell off the train.

Shortly, Shego flew up in their hover car, "Dr. D! Get off the rails before another train comes by and finishes the job."

"Just a minute Mommy, I need to put Mr. Snuggles away.", the dazed mad scientist wobbled before he fell flat on his face.

"Oh for the love of..", Shego rolled her eyes as she hauled her unconscious boss into their ride out.

XX

_The Load home:_

The African-American genius typed furiously on his keyboard as he looked at the linked lines in the program code.

'_Why did Doctor Possible write it that way? It makes no sense…..What? What was he __**thinking**__? He's using affection, Kim's affections for Ron as a trigger to reset her mind, but how? And more importantly __**why**__?'_

Ten minutes later Wade found the answer; and he was mad enough to chew nails and spit bullets.

'_This is unethical at best and a crime against your daughter and son-in-law at the worst.',_ Wade thought as he considered for a second before beginning to begin a series of counter-orders into the main program_. _

'_Man I sure hope this works.',_ Wade prayed once he was done, _'I gotta call Mrs. Possible and let her know how we have to fix this.'_

XX

"Ron! We can't stop the train. Drakken broke the braking mechanism and the only way to keep it from crashing into the next town is to somehow lock the manual brake handle back. But we've got nothing to tie the lever to that will handle the strain of that much stress."

"Yeah, Drakken really messed this up good. But at least they didn't get to do what they came for.", Ron said to Kim as time was running out.

"Look, if this doesn't work, you jump when you get the chance. I'll stay and do what I can to stop the train.", Ron suggested.

"No! Either we stop this train together or we make sure it doesn't wreck the town, together.", Kim fired back.

"Ok, Kim, but stand back. I've got to get some room to set this up.", as Ron pulled his belt from his waist, tied one end to the braking handle and looped the other end through an opening in the frame so he and Kim could get some leverage to pull the lever back, slowing the train.

"Ron, how's your belt going to take the pressure of doing this? Won't it break long before we get this train stopped?"

"It'll do the job Kim, it's a _special_ belt.", Ron said as the belt and his eyes starting glowing blue, which Kim couldn't notice since she was looking the other way while helping Ron pull on the belt.

After several long tense seconds, the train's speed began to slow until finally it came to a stop.

"Ron, we did it! Your belt really _was_ special. We stopped the train!", Kim was beside herself with joy as she turned around to see Ron start to wobble a bit from expending a bit of MMP used to pull his 'belt'.

"Ron! Are you ok?", Kim stepped up to steady him just as his pants fell to the ground.

A look of wonder on her face, recognition rising as her hands came up to the sides of his face, "Ron.. I..", then she twitched as her gaze went from his pants, pausing at his boxers, then up his torso and to his face.

"Rockets are Go!", Kim exclaimed before dropping her hands to her sides and walking away to contact Wade.

Then the look of recognition that Ron had been desperately waiting for over the last week abruptly vanished, leaving Kim with the demeanor and temperament he'd so painfully endured, collapsing the hope-crashed blond for what he felt inside would be the last time he would put up with this.

"Yeah Kim, Rockets are Go.", he said softly as he pulled his pants up, and ran his belt through the loops again.

XXXX

"Hi, Mrs. Pos..", Liz began before realizing who opened the door. "Monique? What are you doing here? Trying to muscle in on _**my**_ new boyfriend?"

"_Your_ new boyfriend? Girl, you've got another thing coming if you think you're going to come between Kim and Ron. I'm here for a slumber party with Kim, but she's out on a mission.."

"Yeah, yeah, we heard all about it from Mrs. Stoppable a few minutes ago. We figured on waiting for the two of them to come back so I can show Possible what happens when she casts aside _Prime_ Boyfriend material.", Liz snarkily replied which impressed Bonnie. Then the teal-eyed brunette noticed the rising hate-filled demeanor of the African-American beauty, as she not so subtly rubbed her knuckles in her other hand.

Bonnie could see trouble brewing and there was no way she wanted to get between Kim Possible and whoever incurred her wrath even if it was a misunderstanding, which she was absolutely sure was the case. Bonnie even considered calling the Police and Paramedics as soon as the red head returned home if things went south.

'_Maybe I should look up the Emergency Number to call out the National Guard…this is gonna get ugly and someone could get hurt.'_

She and the others' attention were diverted as the backdoor suddenly slammed open. Forgetting about the confrontation at the front door, all rushed by the couch-bound Mr. Possible to the door of the kitchen. Quietly he left the couch and stood behind the girls who were crowded around the kitchen entrance from the dining room.

From the kitchen all heard, "Ronnnn, would you please quit pestering me about this?...Listen if you can't just shut up about it…j...just get the hell out of here. A…and don't come back, I…I don't think I want to see you anymore."

Everyone saw an exasperated Kim Possible standing in the kitchen, with the sulking form of Ron Stoppable standing just inside the back door.

"KP…Kimberly..Whatever happened to the girl who was my best friend, the woman I love…my Wife?"

The three visiting cheerleaders' jaws dropped.

Taking a tentative step towards her, "The woman who said to me in Japan, 'I'm not sure what the future holds for us, but if something comes along to make me forget you as more than a friend, then I want you to promise me that you won't stop trying to get me to remember. Ok?' Kim, what about her?", reciting Kim's exact words to her in one last attempt to jog that memory free from whatever prison held it captive in Kim's mind.

At hearing something that _somehow_ sounded familiar to her, Kim's demeanor again seemed to regain the recognition of the memories that lay deep within her mind, but once again her face 'quirked' and then the fleeting memory was gone.

"Ron! I'm a cheerleader, not a philosopher!", she raged a mangled ad lib of an old rant from a long ago TV series.

James, from his place at the doorway, cringed.

"Now you've said all I'm going to listen to about this, j..j..just leave…and…and don't come back!", Kim said in finality, her arms crossed over her chest.

"KP…Kimberly….I uh…yeah sure.", Ron Stoppable now glanced longingly at his lifelong friend, and more recently Wife, paused to say one last thing, then decided not to.

Kim's frown twitched with a wince as she watched her former best friend seem to come to a conclusion she didn't understand.

Then to the pink rodent who watched in painful silence in his cargo pocket, "Come on Rufus we need to go where we're wanted, we're not welcome here anymore.", never noticing the silent, open-mouthed audience of the episode which unfolded before them.

Then all watched as the slouching blond teen stood fully erect and stiffly turned away, and walked into the backyard.

In the silence that reigned after this display ended, and the door quietly closed with a solid 'Click', "Why did you talk like that to Ron?", Monique asked her confused, yet angry best friend, arriving at the door in time to catch most of the event in the kitchen.

"He was bothering me about the dating 'sitch' _again_ Monique. R…Ron just won't let it go.", Kim replied as Anne Possible, who came down from Kim's bedroom, entered the kitchen and made a beeline for her Daughter.

Now noticing her house was inhabited with more of her friends, "Hey what's everybody doing over here? Did you guys come over for the slumber party too?"

"They aren't here for that, Kim.", Monique said, then turned her 'tell me all and tell me now' look on her best friend. "Now girlfriend, what happened between you and Ron?"

"I finally got sick of him, his whining and his wild _imaginings_ about us…good riddance.", Kim snorted in frustration as her Mother arrived and grabbed her by the arm, which shocked the younger red head.

"Monique would you wait here….no could you come with Kimberly Anne and myself while she looks at something for me?….Uh girls, make yourselves at home in the den, we'll only be a few minutes, I hope.", Anne said glaring at her Husband while she and Monique dragged Kim out of the kitchen and up to her loft.

"Yeah sure Mrs. Possible.", Bonnie Rockwaller spoke for the other girls, "We'll just wait for you in there." The teal eyed brunette led Crystal and Liz to the family room and sat down on the couch.

While the girls started whispering about the event they just witnessed and the bombshell they had just heard in the Possible's kitchen. "Married!" started them off, so they paid no further attention to the only other inhabitant in the room as James wandered through the kitchen to watch over Ron as he went towards the far end of their backyard.

X

James noticed that Ron had pulled Rufus from his pocket, and seemed to be giving the little mole rat some instructions before he put the little guy on the ground, and rapidly ran off in the direction of the Stoppable home.

X

After being pulled bodily into her attic loft by her Mother, the younger red head's legendary Kimness quickly came to the fore.

"MOM! What's your damage!" Shrugging out of Anne's grip, "What is _with_ you? Is this about sending Ron off like I did? Well he deserved it after annoying me and whining about something we all know will _never_ happen! Again I say good ridd…"

_**SLAP!**_

Kim's tirade was cut off when her Mother slapped her across the face.

Shocked, Kim reached a hand to the cheek her Mother slapped. Open mouthed, gazing fearfully up at a woman who _never_ towered over her like she did at this moment, Kim trembled, tears forming in her eyes, completely taken aback at the first time her Mother had laid a hand on her since the redheaded terror of Middletonian babysitters was in diapers.

X

James' confusion over the previous act between human and pet grew when he saw Ron slowly gaze at the scenery surrounding him at the moment; as if taking it all in, for some reason. Pausing here and there as the young man seemed to be absorbing all he leisurely looked upon before walking a few yards into the field beyond his backyard.

X

Monique, jaw dropped, and equally shocked at this show of Parental Discipline in her best friend's home, stood back from the drama unfolding in Kim's room.

"_Now_ that I have your attention, and before you make things any worse then they currently are between you and Ron, as if it can, you will do as I say and you will _listen_ to what is about to be explained to you.", Anne ordered her stunned Daughter.

"And don't even _think_ your sixteen-forms-of-kung-fu will save you from anything I will do to you if you don't follow me to the letter.", Anne's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Pointing to Kim's computer desk chair, "Now, sit! And you will listen to someone who will explain to you what you have been denying to yourself the last week."

Forestalling Kim's apparent protest of _one more try_ from her 'former best friend', "And that someone is _not_ Ron."

Meekly nodding, Kim walked to her chair as Anne contacted Wade through the Team Possible site. Upon seeing Anne's nod, Wade winked to her and looked to Kim.

X

After a few moments, Ron took one last wistful look at Kim's bedroom window then slowly turned away and settled onto the ground sitting cross-legged, each hand settled on a knee, where he stayed for a few moments more; the only movement seen was the rhythmic inhaling and exhaling of the young man.

James noticed Ron's breathing starting to slow, and then he saw the blond rise and kneel in place, settling back on his heels.

Then Ron reached a hand to his belt.

X

"Kim, there's something you should see and hopefully this will clear up the fog and confusion of the last week between you and Ron. Before you say anything, I'm going to play this video and you can make your own decisions with a clearer head."

Kim nodded to Wade, "Oh and later on, you, me, Ron, your Parents and Ron's Parents have to get together for the debriefing we will need to do. So, here you go."

Puzzled, Kim waited for this video to start, and was surprised to see her face onscreen as her own words began to stream through her computer's speakers.

"Hi there…me. If you are seeing this video, then what Ron feared most about the two of us has come to pass and _you_ and _I_ need to fix this while we still can…"

Looking off to the side and biting her lower lip before turning back, her face in total anguish, "Because if _we_ don't then we're going to lose forever the most precious person in the whole wide world we've ever known …"

X

A sudden, fluid pull and his belt released from Ron's belt loops, and then James saw something, as a man of science, he found impossible believe as the belt flashed blue and became a sword, the very sword he saw Ron brandishing quite well…and so very lethally a few months ago at Yamanouchi.

X

Backed off from Kim's chair and holding Kim's Kimmunicator, Anne called Wade. "Wade, did you manage to undo what James did?", she whispered so as to not disturb her Daughter's 'enlightenment'.

Nodding back in excitement, "Yes Ma'am! Whatever your Husband did in that DVD will be undone and Kim won't be blocked from regaining all her memories about Ron. But I'd keep an eye on her when she does, she's going to have a lot of.."

"Regrets… I know Wade.", Anne frowned, then shrugged sadly, "Hopefully we can keep her from hurting herself in the self-recriminations to come.", Anne said to Wade's nod.

X

After several long moments of the sword being held tip-up in front of Ronald, confusion quickly gave way to concern when James saw the long sword suddenly flash and become a shorter sword, a wakizashi he would later learn, whose tip Ron aimed at his upper body. His arms extended directly in front of his chest, his hands clasped around the grip, pommel out.

X

While Kim watched herself onscreen, Anne turned to Monique who had moved over to the window to see if Ron was still nearby. Monique mouthed 'Ron' to Anne as she pointed towards the backyard. At Anne's nod, Monique turned back to the window, while Anne kept vigil over Kim.

Mystified, Monique watched as Ron's last gaze to Kim's window lead to him sitting on the ground like Kim mentioned he did when he wanted to meditate. After a few moments her confusion increased as she saw Ron set himself on his knees, sitting on his heels.

Then her confusion went straight to mind-numbing terror when she saw the sword appear and eventually change in Ron's hand.

X

James froze at what he believed his Son-in-law was poised to do. His mouth suddenly dry, no sound from his throat, and no air from his lungs; his scream of terror finding no purchase in the moment.

X

Kim was going through surprise, disbelief, shock, several levels of horrid dread and confused fear as the words she heard her video-self say to her assault the thick wall of programmed denials and vitriolic rebuttals that had been built up in her mind by her Dad's practical joke.

What she had been denying so forcefully, so righteously, so absolutely for the last week was being battered into rubble by the words of her previously recorded self.

Her mind, courtesy of Wade's counter-programming as it unraveled what her Dad interjected into the Memory Recovery DVD he prepared for her, was spinning. One hand grabbing her table, Kim desperately tried to keep from falling out of her chair, the other, holding her head.

X

Stunned, as everything Anne said about Ron, his insecurities, his fears, what Kim learned of them in Japan and how Ron's mentioned adherence to an ancient Japanese Warrior Code (something he recalled that ran through many of the late-night foreign-made martial arts movies he watched in his college days) all swirled in his mind, coalescing into one, frightful apparition represented in the form of his Son-in-Law brandishing an instrument of ritual suicide just off from his backyard.

But rather than a painful, long stab-slice across the midsection, Ron's aim was higher and directed at a more instantly fatal target on his upper body.

X

…Kim's face contorted as the Mixmaster in her brain swirled her thoughts until they congealed…

…Missing portions she was denied recalling due to her Dad's mischievousness raged to the forefront of her psyche…

…Until…

…...Until…

"ROOOOONNNNN!"

Kim's shriek of horrifying realization shook the house as she brought her hands to her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shot straight up from her chair, flashed out of her room and down the stairs.

Anne, totally expecting a reaction of this kind from her Daughter, just barely missed being run over by Kim's wheeled computer chair as it came rushing at her.

X

Shaking himself out of the vision of what he believed was to come, James' concern went right past fear, straight into horror as Ron's breathing became more measured, until his body suddenly flexed, and his arms plunged the short sword into his heart with a blindingly bright blue-white flash. At that moment, his mind dimly registered a sonic-boom classed shriek from somewhere off in the periphery of his consciousness, as he watched Ron collapse to the ground on his left side.

X

Monique, startled by the scream from Kim, coupled with the sight she looked down upon out back, squeaked as she pointed out the window, "Mrs. Possible?"

Anne rushed to the window as Kim bolted down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time, her shoes loudly slamming on the floor and squealing as she turned the corner in the den to race into and through the kitchen.

X

Screaming "Ronald!", James' horrified advance to the body of his Son-in-law was derailed by the fiery red-tailed comet, in the form of his Daughter, who barreled through him; her feet throwing divots as she ran to the body lying just beyond their backyard.

Terrified of what he may find, what his Kimmie-cub _had_ found, he fearfully rushed to his Children where Kim, blubbering tearfully, fully embracing Ron, holding him, wailing and sobbing, begging forgiveness from the young man she so horribly treated over the last seven days.

Something he had a big hand in creating and perpetuating in his foisting of a mistimed prank upon them.

His culpability in this tragedy confirmed in his mind, James tentatively reached out to see if he could console his grief-stricken Daughter while removing her from the scene of lifelong nightmares to come.

X

Nearly collapsing at what she saw on the ground, Anne turned and hurriedly made her way down the stairs, passing three shocked girls who had risen from their places on the den couch. Monique trailing closely behind her at a less hectic, yet desperate pace, ran into the kitchen.

Both women stopped at the door to the yard and froze at the scene before their eyes.

A hysterically sobbing Kim holding a motionless Ron, lying on his side on the ground, his hands held firmly against his chest. James reaching to Kim to draw her away from the body of what appeared to be her deceased lifelong friend, boyfriend, lover and Husband.

Focusing on the object of her ire for his contributions to the tragedy unfolding in their backyard, Anne called out, halting his advance to her Children, "James Timothy Possible! What are…"

Shaking her head, she turned to, "Monique, you stay here and make sure nobody else gets past this door until I say so."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Monique replied.

Deciding to get more hand's on with the situation, Anne rushed to James, and, paying no notice that he seemed to be looking to Ron in shock she pulled her Husband from the process of extricating their Daughter from their Son-in-Law.

X

"James Timothy Possible! What are…", his Wife's voice trailed as she took in the scene at the far end of their yard.

Distracting him for a bit, he returned to his extraction a sob-wracked, shuddering Kim from the body of her Husband when he stopped and glanced down to finally see the 'damage' Ron inflicted to his chest.

Shock, amazement and confusion ran rampant in his mind, as what he saw made no sense when he realized what he saw in Ronald's hands, affixed to the area of his chest over his heart.

Before he could say anything, he was wrenched away by another fiery celestial body, this one of the color, yet with more intensity in star-power than that of the Red Sun his Wife represented at that moment.

Open-mouthed, he pointed at Ron, and while words escaped him, Anne too, lost traction for the imminent continuation of his well-deserved tirade for all that was inflicted on their Children. Kim, regrouping from her grief, too, was speechless at the sight before her.

But before anyone could voice the questions each had in their minds, from everywhere, yet nowhere…

"**It is not your time, Chosen One."**

Now freaked beyond comprehension, each looked around for the source of the voice they heard booming in their heads.

Then, "Hey, is everything alright back there?", came from the kitchen door of their home.

The three Possibles turned to see Bonnie and company, drawn to the door from the rush into the backyard, gathered just outside the house, in hesitant indecision as to whether they should intrude on this drama in the backyard of their friend and her family.

Anne called out, "Bonnie, girls, please stay with Monique. We're checking on Ron and the less people back here the quicker we can get it done. Ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we'll stay here.", Bonnie replied, quite a bit confused by all the bluster and 'Agony County' level angst that she and her friends were privy to at Kim's home. Not to mention the biggest kicker of all, their discovery that Kim and Ron had been married for who knew how long.

"Damn, I bet I lost the pool, too.", she lamented as the other three girls looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Shaking their heads at Bon-Bon's tangent, all retired to the kitchen for drinks from the fridge.

X

Ron slowly opened his eyes, surprised at what he saw, shocked that what had transpired.

Looking to his hands clenched tightly together around a handle, the leading edge firmly pressed into his chest, he registered pain with each breath he took.

After a few seconds of gazing at the 'damage' inflicted on his chest, he heard a familiar female voice, laced with concern, confusion and slight amusement from one side.

"Ron? You really gave us a scare by what you just tried to do, but are you going to explain why you tried to do yourself in with a kitchen utensil?

Taking a painful breath became even more so when he was glomped from the other side by a familiar form and gripped tightly by a pair of arms he thought he'd never have wrapped around him, under friendlier circumstances, again.

Coughing painfully, the grip loosened until he could catch his breath.

Looking up to her, "Well, Mrs. Dr. P., it didn't start out that way, but I guess somebody somewhere figured this was the best way to get my attention to keep me from voiding my life-task or leaving Kim behind.", then looking away, "Whether she wanted me or not."

Kim's profuse apologies began to pour out, "Ron, I'm so sorry about what happened, what I did to you the last week." Her eyes awash in tears, "I know you shouldn't forgive me after what I did to you, but I'm going to do everything in my power to earn your forgiveness. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing it.", head down, she started blubbering.

Turning, grimacing, Ron's hand reached out and cupped her face, "KP, right now I don't understand what happened, or why, but no matter what I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this, if it takes the rest of _my_ life."

Cutting in, "Yes, there's quite a bit we have to talk about with this sitch, and we will,", Anne said glaring at James, "but can you answer my question?"

Looking down, "Oh that.", shrugging his shoulders. "I guess the MMP and the Lotus Blade have a twisted sense of humor when it wants to get your attention. Something Sensei once told me about a mischievous monkey god biting you in the butt at times."

They all then took another look at the 'instrument' Ron had slammed so forcefully into his chest a few moments ago, something Anne and Ron were very familiar with from their days in the kitchen at either's home: a Potato Smasher. And this one was blue and glowing.

"I bet, but I'll also bet it's going to leave one heck of a mark.", Anne lightly suggested.

"That it will, Mrs. Dr. P., that it will.", Ron agreed as he began to get off the ground. Changing the instrument of Mash-potato-doom back into a belt, Ron ran it through the belt-loops of his pants.

"Now lets get back inside, we've all got some 'splainin' to do.", Anne sighed as she looked towards the house.

X

They didn't make it three feet into the house, "You've got some splainin' to do Possible!", Liz shouted. "Or is it _Stoppable_ now?", she smirked.

Shaking her head, "No matter, but it looks like a select few,", gazing around at those who were present when they arrived, "are privy to something that I think _we'd_ like to know about."

A thoroughly disheveled Ron looked to each newcomer, then to a red-eyed, completely devastated Kim who was shuddering and tightly holding on to his arm beside him, sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'_Better nip this in the bud right now; none of us are in any condition to fence with more snarky girls as things are.'_

"Yeah Liz, KP and I got married in Japan. But there are some things that went along with that sitch that we can't talk about, so we have to keep quiet."

"Oh really? And just how badly do you want to keep those juicy details quie..." Liz shot back before being interrupted.

"YOU!" , Monique broke in, startling everyone, "Don't want to know, Liz. If you respect my position as the Gossip Queen of MHS, you'll take my word for it. You _really_ don't want to know more than that.", stopping the opportunist from opening a can of worms she would never be able to handle, punctuating her words with a firm look which made the cheerleader wither under its glare.

"Ok, ok, you win. If you're that sure we shouldn't hear more, I'll stop." Liz surrendered. "But about you two being secretly married? That's got to be worth something to keep my mouth shut, let alone, let alone whatever else you're keeping secret."

Sighing, "Ok, what do you want? I might be able to take care of it for you.", Ron said.

"Well, seeing how you've already tied the knot in secret, you're probably going to have the real deal in public not too long after graduation, so I might be persuaded to keep my mouth shut until then _if_ you include me in the wedding party as a Bride's Maid.", Liz grinned

"Me too.", Bonnie quickly chimed in. "But after you buy me those earrings to match that ruby belt buckle you got me last year."

Narrowing his eyes at the teal-eyed brunette, "Bon-bon; correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you been dating a billionaire since Homecoming?" Kim grimaced at remembering that fiasco. "Why don't you get Junior to get them for you? He's got enough pocket change on him to buy a few small countries."

"Where's the fun in that? Tell you what, you cook for me and him on a date here in Middleton and I'll call us even…after you include me in the wedding party, that is."

Kim came out of her stupor, "What! Are you out of your mind? As it is now, we're looking to rent out the largest church in the tri-city area for the wedding and if _that's_ too small we might have to opt for the Middleton Arena just to get all the wedding party, family and invited guests in it! Forget about the press!"

"Hold on Kim, I've got this.", Ron assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and calming her down.

Turning to Bonnie, "Here's the deal, I'll cook for you and Junior, name the day and make sure _nothing_ interferes or you miss your opportunity. It's a one time only deal, so Senior had better make sure the other villains behave, or else. But it's up to Kim as to whether or not you're in the wedding, ok?"

Bonnie nodded at her options.

Then to Liz, "We'll discuss this further when all of this calms down. You _could_ be in the party if we can match you up with a Groomsman of your choosing, hopefully a boyfriend, but as it is now it seems you aren't doing very well in the dating department. So until then, you're on standby, capishe?"

"Capishe.", Liz replied, quite chagrined at the treatment she was getting from the Sidekick.

Kim jumped in, "We've decided to announce our engagement in the winter, for a Wedding in June, but no guarantees on inclusion in the wedding party. But I'll think about it, I really will.", Kim nodded to the girls.

Turning to the third visitor, Kim asked, "Crystal, up to now you haven't said anything. Are you sure you don't want in on this Bride's-Maid-Bandit free-for-all?"

Eyes bright, "Well Kim, I was wondering if I too, could be in the party. It would mean so much to me, but if you can't do it, I'll understand.", then turning to Ron while still talking to Kim, "But if you don't mind, I'd really like a dance with the Groom and maybe get a kiss? I know I tried to help slip him away from you, but I'd really like to see what it is you get when you kiss him."

"I'll… have to think about that part, but we'll see about including you in.."

'Ding Dong', Kim was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it.", Anne said as she walked off to the front door.

Anne returned, followed by Felix, and a few faces Ron and Kim knew from Japan.

"Felix, Yori, Hiro, Mika…Ashuni? What are you guys doing here?", Ron asked in surprise. For some reason, Liz seemed interested in the new arrivals.

"Well, I was at your house for the same reason Monique was here at Kim's house, trying to keep you two from doing something stupid until things could be fixed.", Felix said to Ron, his face set in an 'what kind of idiot do you take me for' look.

"As for these four, they just showed up right after Rufus rushed into the house and ran over to Hanna for some reason.", Felix scratched his head.

"Yeah, right after he showed up, Hanna started to freak and Rufus jumped in her lap and somehow got her calmed down. Then when this went down, Yori and the rest showed up.", Felix said as Ron's family arrived through the front door, "Oh and your 'rents are here too. With all the arrivals they figured something big was going on over here and decided to come over with us.

Kim, noticing Hanna's arrival in Mrs. Stoppable's arms, zipped over to the giggling child who leapt into the red head's arms, which calmed Kim down some.

"Yes, Stoppable-san, Sensei sent us to Middleton after he sensed a disturbance. He was unable to contact you earlier in the week, so he sent us to investigate and render assistance.", Yori explained with a knowing look.

Nodding back, "Yeah, I understand.", Ron said fully aware of the implications of their visit.

They were four of the best ninja Yamanouchi had to offer; this visit wasn't just an investigative or social visit; they were the first line of defense in case Ron and his MMP went out of control.

"But I guess I'd better make the introductions, some of us know each other but there's a few new faces on either side. The beautiful woman who just arrived is Yori Himishu, next to her is her Fiancée Hirotaka Takana.", Bonnie's eyebrow shot up, "Next is Mika Numasuki, and last but not least is Ashuni Kumura. Guys, the ladies before you are Liz, Crystal and Bonnie. Bonnie knows a couple of you but not the entire group."

The teal-eyed brunette frowned, "Fiancée? What gives? Hirotaka and I dated the last time he was in Middleton."

The air around the betrothed male ninja suddenly dropped in temperature, "So would I, Hirotaka-_kun_.", from an equally inquisitive Yori, who had suddenly crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at her Fiancée.

"Ah Yori-chan, love of my life… you see, I never strayed from my path to you… It's just that Bonnie-san…here..offered to escort me during my time in Middleton and I didn't want to disappoint her by saying no to her.", Hiro stammered out in explanation. "And at times she did want to show me some of the American nightlife enjoyed by her and her classmates…"

A subtle wink between women, Yori turned to Hirotaka, "I see, well when we get home you can make amends through some tasks Nooni will create for you to prove your worthiness for her Granddaughter.", she glared at him.

As Hiro cringed at the thought of what Nooni could come up with in retribution, a twinkle in her eye, Yori held a hand up to her face in the form of a 'telephone' and mouthed 'Call me', then pointed to Hirotaka, a small smile tugging on the edge of her lips. Bonnie almost giggled, and gave away the gag between Yori and their 'man'.

Clueless as to the ways of playful, yet vindictive females, and trying to head off any sudden bloodletting, "Well, now that that's over with, what say we all gather round and..", Ron interrupted.

"Wait a minute, Stoppable! No the blond one with the mole rat in his pocket.", Liz interrupted when it wasn't clear which Stoppable she sought out.

Sighing in exasperation Ron asked, "Yeah, Liz, what do you want?"

Eyeing one of the ninja, though totally unaware of his occupation, "Mika, I have two questions for you. One: Are you single? And Two: How do you feel about red heads?", as she sidled up to him.

"Miss Liz-san… as to your first question, yes I am. And to your second question, what is this in regards to?", clueless of her intentions the former sparing dummy for Ron and Kim looked to his friends for an idea of what was going on with the only non-Possible red head in the room.

Turning to Ron, "Stoppable, is he normal?"

Kim and Ron chorused, "Huh?"

Reaching out and taking Mika's hand, "Never mind, I'll find out for myself, but consider this a down payment guys. And remember, there's still Jessica and Crystal who need escorts if the Meecham twins don't take them. Think about it…See you later."

And with that Liz and Mika exited the house, leaving a very perplexed Japanese and American contingent in their wake.

"What just happened, Tamaru?", Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I hope Mika's been taking his vitamins.", Ron shook his head.

Yori returned from the door she had been by, watching the pair go off in the night. "Well they know how to get back here." Then turning to Ron, "Tamaru, you must tell us what happened."

"Ok, but before we start, does anyone want anything to drink?", Anne asked the assembled crowd.

"Gape juice, please.", from Hanna as the rest nodded to Anne.

The Moms joined up and went into the kitchen to round up refreshments as the rest gathered around the den and sat on the couch and chairs.

Kim, sitting next to Ron with Hanna snuggled in her lap, had calmed each down from the earlier events of the day.

Once the Moms returned with drinks, Ron and Kim began to tell the story of the mission from a week ago and how the device that Dr. Drakken mishandled blew up and temporarily erased Kim's memories. And then how she got them all back _except_ for the ones involving Ron being more than a friend with Kim. Finishing up with Anne's explanation of the prank James inserted into all of this; leaving out some of the potentially gory details of the backyard.

Hiro interrupted any immediate potential discussion with, "How many more know?"

"Crystal, Bonnie and Liz….I had to tell them. The heard me refer to KP as my Wife and may have seen the Blade."

"So three more know? You must keep certain facts of Yamanouchi secret, Inushi. No more must know, too much information is out in the open…..Too many monkeys now know.", Hiro replied, as Bonnie did a double-take, "What!"

"But the villains know anyway Hiro-chun, and you should not call these ladies monkeys. Especially your _girlfriend_.", Yori reminded him with a look, and then to the cheerleaders who had known nothing until that day, "But I agree you must not talk to anyone about this."

"I.. uh.", Bonnie stammered.

"You must swear.", Yori frowned.

"We swear not to say anything.", Bonnie replied for Crystal after glancing at her knowing the Asian woman meant business, "I'll talk to Liz."

"No I will speak with your friend. But I will treasure your silence on this matter."

Ron cut in, "I know it's like early, but I'm emotionally drained I need to get some sleep. KP you can stay here or come with me."

"How about us _both_ go upstairs, we have some things to _discuss_.", Kim informed Ron as she passed Hanna to Dean.

"Don't wait up for us. Moni I'm sorry about the slumber party, but there are some things I and…_we_ have to take care of."

"Don't worry about me girlfriend, Wheels and I are gonna head over to my parents and order a pizza. Blondie there isn't the only one who's worn out.", the African-American fashion diva informed her.

X

"KP, I..I can't.", Ron said in distress. "I'm still…", he shuddered as Kim slowly walked to him.

Reaching for his hands his flinch nearly broke her heart in the realization of just how much Ron had been wounded, emotionally and mentally in all of this. Reminding her of just how much of the damage had been inflicted upon him all by herself.

'_Poor baby, this has hurt him so badly…I can't let him stay this way. If we're to have any kind of a future together, I have to help bring him back to the Ron he's always been to me.. No doubts, no fears. Never again!'_, Kim vowed as she watched her nearly shattered Husband decompress from the events of the day and the previous week.

Taking his slightly trembling face in her hands, she gave him a gentle kiss, calming him, "Its ok honey, that's the last thing on my mind right now."

Hugging him gently and then looking up into his haunted eyes, "Don't you worry we'll work this out, together, I promise. Things are gonna be better from here on out. But for tonight, you can rest in my arms as we sleep together. I'll carry the load this time; you just rest in my arms. We can talk more about this tomorrow when we're both rested and have our wits about us."

The tension in his visage relaxing, his eyes losing the lost, hollow fatalistic look in them, "Th..thank you KP…for understanding. I love you." It was as if his strings had been cut, as he relaxed in her tender, reassuring, protective hug.

"I love you too Inushi. Tonight you just rest, no worries, no stress, nothing. I've got _your_ back this time.", Kim said as she pulled Ron with her to their bed. His stilted resistance fading with each step he took.

Reaching the edge, she backed onto the mattress and lay down so he could rest in her arms. "I'm so sorry about all of this Ron, forgetting you as a boyfriend or Husband, the harshing on you on just about _everything_,", tearing up again.

Sniffling and looking him in the eyes, "I promise I'll never do that to you again, if you promise you'll never do _that_ to you again.", she asked, then nervously waited for his answer.

"I promise, KP.", Ron replied in a small voice as he settled in her grasp.

Looking into his face, "And you have to promise to me that you will never hold anything from me, thinking you have to face your troubles, _our_ troubles, alone. You hear me?", she said, "I love you and I'm your Wife, we face whatever comes our way _together_."

Nodding after a long pause, "I promise KP, no more holding things from your or taking things on by myself."

With a bright, yet gentle smile, "Good, now we can build a stronger foundation for us from there."

Then with some steel in her voice, "But Dad's gonna have to apologize to you...and us for a few months.", as she cradled him in her arms

Then, "Promise you won't do anything like that to our kids.", Kim somberly asked him. "And I promise not to go off on you too much when I'm giving birth to our children.", with a twinkle in her eye.

His breathing slowed as she gently hugged him, "You have my solemn promise on that KP, and thanks.", Ron drowsily replied before he began to fade into the night.

"Now let's get some sleep. I remember sleeping pretty lousy during all of this myself, but I can only imagine how badly you slept this past week, you had it much worse.", Kim said as she lay back, Ron fully resting on her, in her arms; his arms wrapped around her lower body.

Kissing him on his head, Kim's breathing also began to slow, and before much longer she joined Ron in what soon became the most restful sleep they had together in some time.

XXXX

Well, there you have it. That nagging hint that ran throughout the earlier chapters finally came out to play and we hope it was worth the wait before we got it ready for Prime Time. And once again it was a beast of a chapter, wasn't it?

No whitem, we couldn't just leave it be at the end of the last chapter, Larry had this idea in his head when he originally started writing the body of the tale. And you know Larry; he just loves poking the angst-monster with sharp pointy sticks.. LOL!

But before fading away here's the usual disclaimer: The characters of Kim Possible are the property of the Disney Empire; we make no money off of their inclusion in our tale and only have them here for your and our entertainment. All others mentioned are our or other creations, or secret borrowed from other entities out there, or in here…

And yes, this tale ain't over by a long shot. We've got one more chapter to go, Larry's got a one shot for later this year and I'm going to crank one out when I get my head in gear for what I want to do. Larry's is more lighthearted in tone, mine is kind of like some of this chapter. And if you want a taste of what I'm talking about, check out 'The Call of Wind Chimes' on my page….

Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cough, cough, damn getting old is a royal Bon-bon.


	34. Chapter 34

Out There In Here: Double Date

**Once again, we wish to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves or Alerts: EnterpriseCV-6, Jimmy1201, readerjunkie, Man of Faith, Cbarge, A Writer's Right to Write, Pavelius, whitem, Tetsuhara, Slipgate, vase, aliciajy and Kaoru Takeda. Thanks for staying with us and chiming in as you have, it's much appreciated.**

**Last chapter, the 'Clean Slate' episode went off on a tangent that was hopefully as dramatic as it was controversial to some regarding the behavior of three of the main characters portrayed there. Yes Kim's Kimness and Snark was a bit out there, yes Ron's insecurities went off towards another galaxy and yes James seemed to be a 12 year Tweeb with a driver's license and may have an agenda when it came to someone taking his Kimmie-cub away from an overprotective dad… But in the end we hope it made for good drama and was something that kept you reading until the last word was read, eager for more to follow; which we intend to present to you shortly, as we have done for the last 35 weeks or so.**

**Hopefully what was proposed or asked of us in PM's or Reviews have been answered and has been accepted gracefully as it has been offered. We only wish to entertain and are saddened that shortly we're coming to the end of this trail. It's been as fun for us to create and post and it is our hope that all of you who have read, whether a review or PM was left, have enjoyed it much the same.**

**Now last time, Ron's half-examined visions came back to haunt him with Kim's memory loss, and due to some mayhem created by his Father-in-Law, his suffering was prolonged until he felt he had no honor; in Middleton or Yamanouchi and was on a one-way trip to Ninja Purgatory. A bit late to the party, Kim's video rewind brought back what her Dad's prank had denied her remembering. James got a first-hand look at the consequences of being Senior Tweeb on the Block.**

**Fallout? You betcha, but covering that will happen at a later date, with a one-shot to follow down the road, with a couple of other one-shots being considered and created, also later on to wrap up this little ARC.**

**And to find out where this picks up, you have to start reading…**

Chapter 34

_I-25 south of Denver, Colorado, early December:_

"So have you two patched things up?", Tara asked while snuggled up against Josh in the backseat across from a similarly snuggled up Kim and Ron.

"Well,", tentatively looking towards Ron, then back to her, "for a while, it was touch and go Tara, I mean I had amnesia from that device blowing up in my hands. I should have gotten my memories back over a short period of time, but Daddy pranked Ron and me with that DVD he created to kick start my memories. He put in everything I should know but left out any mention of Ron as anything more than a friend.", Kim's eyes narrowed.

"He did? That was mean.", Tara sympathized.

"I know, but that wasn't the half of it. He included the entire _three_ seasons of his favorite sci-fi,", and here she glared at her Dad, then Ron to thwart their apparent defense of the genre again; at their surrender, "show on the DVD, and also had subliminal programming included which caused me to detour off into a Captain Constellation _sidetrack_ whenever I tried to remember Ronnie as a boyfriend, or more.", Kim growled angrily before Ron rested a hand on her shoulder, calming the tweaked redhead.

After letting out a cleansing breath, "And after I was directed away from thoughts of Ron as more than a friend, I would regurgitate some line from that series, while denying Ron's claims because I had no memories to back them up."

"But the worst part for Ron was that I was so resolute in my position, that I treated him so horribly for trying to get me to _believe_ otherwise.", Kim sadly recounted to her friends.

"That's terrible! To not know Ron as a boyfriend or more, and then reacting to him under those circumstances, no wonder you treated Ron like you did.", Tara sympathized.

"Yeah.", Kim shrunk at the memory of the treatment she gave Ron that week. "And I've been sick with regret ever since I got my memories back. But Ron took care of most of the hurt later when our families and some of our friends sat together a few days later.", Kim vaguely responded, looking gratefully at her Husband.

"I heard about that when we finally got word to return to Middleton. So what did he do?", Tara asked.

"It is something I think we should explain when we get back home when we have more time, this isn't the place. But I promise I'll tell you all about it.", Kim assured her friends as Ron brought her closer to him in his embrace.

"Ok Kim, we'll be sure to look you up next week.", Tara nodded to Kim's relief.

"But what about what your Dad did with that prank? I'm sure there was some fallout from that.", the platinum blonde questioned.

Sighing, "Well, Nana and Uncle Slim thought it was low and uncalled for and have been giving Daddy grief over it ever since. Mom said she now completely understands where the Tweebs got their mischievous streak from and promised to watch all of them more closely from now on.", she replied, with a terse nod to the 'limo driver'.

"But did you ever get close to figuring it out before that blowup at your house?", Tara asked.

"Well there was this one time on that mission with Drakken and Shego on a train in the mountains, where I _almost_ got my memories all back when Ron's pants fell down at the end, but Daddy's _programming_ redirected my memories of Ron off into Captain Constellation cosmos and left me spouting that series' signature line.", the redhead huffed as she slipped out of Ron's grasp.

Letting out a flustered breath, "And when we returned from the mission, Ron kept trying to get me to remember our relationship…something I just had no memories of…and I was really getting off my tweak about something I couldn't remember and I really blasted him in my kitchen.", Kim winced, then in a small voice, "And…and I told him to never come back."

"Oh Kim, I heard things went badly, but I didn't know it went that bad.", Tara cringed.

"It got worse Tara, much worse. But between a prankster of a monkey god and a video I had the foresight to have recorded, we were all saved from a horrible ending.", Kim shuddered.

"Monkey god? Video?", the confused blonde cheerleader asked the redhead.

"I'll explain about the first question next week, ok?", at Tara's mystified nod, "But the video was something Wade and I put together when we all flew back from Japan this summer. His recording of me telling myself just how much Ron and I meant to each other was to be played back if I ever forgot that Ron was more than a friend to me."

At Tara's puzzled look, "Ron had a very good reason to fear I would do this and I made sure I had this on hand for Wade to play for me when that did happen. And thankfully Wade was able to undo Daddy's subliminal programming that kept me from remembering Ron as a boyfriend, or Husband.", Kim explained.

"But it was almost too late, because except for some mystical intervention, Ron wouldn't be here.", Kim shuddered until Ron's arm came over to pull her into a gentle embrace against his side.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to wait until we get home for the rest of that story.", Tara said as she looked on in wonder of what all happened while she and Josh were away during that week of drama in Middleton.

"Though it was a prank, you do have to wonder if your Dad wasn't also influenced by that protective streak he has for you.", Ron said while comforting K.

"You can say that again.", Tara laughed, "I'm glad that my Dad isn't _that_ protective."

Looking to the driver's compartment, "So Kim, why is your Dad driving the limo?", Josh asked, quite surprised that they had a chaperone _and_ a chauffeur all rolled up in one person, "Doesn't he trust you two yet? I mean you _are_ married."

"Right before Ron came and got me from that other dimension Daddy told Mom that he would drive the limo on our wedding night and Mom told him that since he pulled that dirty trick he is going to start to make amends. _Annnddd_… since we already _had_ a wedding...", the red head replied with an evil giggle, "I think it's fitting punishment don't you?"

"Oh yeah, but where's he staying tonight?", the platinum blonde inquired.

"Right next door to our suite, it'll serve him right…." At their friends' baffled looks, "Uh sorry to spring it on you like this, but you two are gonna have to share a room tonight, Ronnie and me sorta have plans and it doesn't involve you after we get back to the hotel."

Then with a grin that would rival Shego at her most menacing, "And Daddy will be close enough to hear the whole thing…all night long. Mom and I checked the room assignments; his headboard is on the same wall as ours. It ought to really send him into orbit.", Kim blushed as she popped a chocolate into her mouth, then leaned over to her long time best friend, lover and secret husband, and laid her cheek on his shoulder.

Ron, after listening in on his Wife's plans to make her Daddy suffer in this way…, suddenly began to softly hum while mentally imagining himself in James Possible's sitch, soon coming to the conclusion that he would never tweak Kim in that manner…Ever.

"So why did your Dad do all that, I thought that he was all for the marriage?", Josh asked confused of James' motives in that debacle.

"Well Daddy was pranked by Mom's family before _their_ wedding and he thought that this was a tradition that needed to be upheld and passed down through his kids.", Kim explained, "But after what happened when he pulled it on us, I think this is one tradition in my family that will end with the ash heap of history."

"After what you just told me about what it did to you and Ron, I can believe that.", Tara sympathetically replied.

"And after all that he suffered during that week I think Ronnie is going to get a little cuddle time shortly, to help make up from the stress, so I hope you guys don't mind us fading for a bit.", Kim said.

"No problem, but before you drift off, could you tell us just how your Dad was pranked before your 'rent's wedding? I mean it must have been pretty bad to have him try to top it when it was his turn.", Josh asked.

"Well at the Bachelor's party the night _before_ they were _supposed_ to get married my Uncles on Mom's side helped get Daddy drunk until he passed out. Then they stuffed him into the back of a westbound semi.", she told him.

"Well that's not good, but it's not real bad either Kim…."

"Mom and Dad were supposed to get married in July and they were living in the _Northeast_ while going to Grad School and the semi was going to _Los Angles_.", she paused now that she really had the attention of both friends.

"So he doesn't show up at the Church and leaves Mom there…no word and she freaks out. He called four days later half starved and dehydrated. And on top of that she had to be convinced to reschedule the wedding.", Kim snorted.

Tara asked, "Wow sounds like your Mom was really mad."

"Oh yeah _mad_ doesn't even come close to describe her feelings on _that_ sitch.", replied the red head, "First she was upset that she got stood up at the Altar, with all the preparations and guests and all. Then her Uncles realized they screwed up when she went off on Daddy when he called home, both of them completely unaware of what her relatives had done.", Kim cringed at her Mom's demeanor in recounting that memory. "Then when Daddy was enroute back they fessed up to the prank."

"Really? I bet that was well received by your Mom after she chewed out your Dad over something he wasn't responsible for.", Tara replied in relief. "So what happened when your Dad got back to your Mom?"

"Well, when Daddy got back Mom apologized for what she said, and explained the prank to him. Then…they sorta..made up.", Kim shyly explained.

"Oh what did they do to make up?", Tara asked.

"You're looking at her.", Kim turned deep crimson to punctuate the point.

"Oh...", Kim's cheer mate looked as the wheels were turning in her head, "OH!."

Changing the subject to something less embarrassing, "So how's Ron handling the baby that we met in Japan?", Josh asked.

"Oh Hanna is always holding out her hands to him, it's so adorable. When the time comes I think that I'd like a little girl too.", Kim gushed, then muttered lowly so that only Ron heard, "But she really is a special child, isn't she?"

"Awww, that's so cute.", Tara said, "And how are the others with her?"

"Well, she's got Daddy and the Tweebs wrapped around her little finger, I am so proud of her.", Kim laughed, then snuck a look to Ron,_ 'And him. He's gonna be a great Daddy!'_

"That's good it looked to me that they liked each other.", Josh said, then asked, "You know when you guys first brought this idea up I thought we were going to escort you out to buy your gowns. What happened?"

"Well Tara and I were looking over how tight the schedule was for today and we decided to get them in town. Monique helped us out and Ron just sent the money to her, sight unseen, so he doesn't even know what mine looks like. I had hid it at home with my super suit.", Kim giggled.

"Anyway after Tara and I go to the spa, that'll give us plenty of time to take in a very nice, long lunch. Then while you two go out for haircuts and shaves, we'll get our hair done.", Kim informed him.

"Hair…cuts?", Ron, whose eyes were half closed up to now, opened up wide, "Nobody said anything about haircuts."

The mischievous redhead leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Wonnie pwease? You'd look so ferociously edible if you did."

She then sat back with a victorious smile as Ron Stoppable, aka Inushi Tamaru the Ninja Boy, melted into his seat with the goofiest 'Ron Stoppable' grin on his kisser.

Kim, who had been keeping an eye on the glass in back of her, was amused to see that her Father had been constantly looking up into the rearview mirror. So under the instructions she received in the talk her and her Mom had last night after returning home from the football game, she leaned in and kissed Ron passionately.

This led to the car suddenly swerving on the highway as their activity unsettled the driver.

After she recovered, Kim hit the intercom button, "Driver, keep your eyes on the road. That is, unless you _don't_ want any grandbabies."

"Yes Ma'am I'll make sure that doesn't happen again.", James replied automatically, fully aware that this might be reported to Anne as well.

X

Thinking back on how he ended up here, _'I guess that shouldn't have pranked Kimmie-cub and Ronald like that. It was mean, and I should have known better.'_ Then ruefully shaking his head, _'But in all of this, I'd have never believed how badly that prank would have lead to such drama and mayhem as it did.'_

Shrugging his shoulders in resignation with a sigh, _'I was going to intervene before too much longer, but I never suspected what Anne said was going on in the background between those two. If I'd have known I never would have set that memory recovery disk up the way I did.'_

Glancing in the mirror to Kim and her Husband with a small smile before focusing on the road ahead, _'Maybe we can all laugh about this someday when I'm bouncing a grandkid on my knee.'_

Then after letting out a shaky breath, _'I just hope both red heads forgive me by then. Kim might take more time, but I sure hope that Anne comes around first.', _he mused, taking stock of his place in all of that misadventure.

X

Kim smiled as she buried her head into her Husband's chest. _'F__inally Bonnie has someone to take her mind off __**my**__ man, now that she has her own now...__** RICH, **__just the way she likes them...__**. **__And at least Crystal stopped making a move on Ron...I almost lost him then._'

Then sighing and glancing towards the chauffeur, _'I guess when this is over, I'd better explain to Dad that sometimes there's a time and place for nearly any prank. But that one should have never seen the light of day.'_

Breaking the redhead out of her musings, "Hey what happened during that football game when you disappeared from the sidelines before halftime?", Tara asked, suddenly remembering that incident.

"Oh that? Well Warmonga, this nine foot tall green alien woman, had come to Earth looking for 'The Great Blue' and thought it was Drakken. Shego popped in from one of her many vacations, took one look at Drakken's new _Sidekick_, saw red, and suddenly was ready to fight. When I got there Shego was restrained by some gadget Warmonga deployed and Drakken was using one of her toys to take over the world by siphoning the world's oxygen, or something like that.", Kim recounted.

Spellbound at all the weirdness of the mission Kim just Cliff-noted, "Really? Man that sounds like one of your weirdest missions to date.", Tara said in awe, as Josh nodded in agreement.

"Oh it's definitely up there in our top five or so. But after I got there, we had our usual fight and between me and Shego, then we teamed up to beat Warmonga, and she left on her space ship.", Kim explained.

"Welllll that's not exactly how it happened. If you remember your brothers got her to leave by making her think that this 'Great Blue' guy was on Pluto or something. So she left on her own.", Ron corrected her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah you're right Wonnie, that's how we got her to leave, and I hope we never see her again. Now pwetty pwease can I sit on your lap?", Kim asked using the puppy dog pout.

"Well as long as you don't straddle me like you did almost an hour ago...And I say this because of your Dad's reaction. I'd rather not have us end up in a ditch, please and thank you..", Ron replied nervously.

Kim snorted, "Mom made sure that I did that for him."

"Oh I thought you did it for me.", Ron responded slightly hurt.

"Well I did it for **us** too Ronnie. Just a little preview ya know.", the red head told him with a lascivious smirk on her face.

XXXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Good morning ladies, what can I do for you today.", the Minister asked the women entering his office.

"Good morning to you too, Reverend Bradstreet. We're here to reserve the Church for a wedding.", Barbara said, "Anne here, if you remember, is a member of your congregation."

A little confused at his visitors and their request, "Yes I remember.", he replied, then paused, "But just to get it out of the way, I don't marry women; though I can recommend someone who can do that for you if you wish."

After an awkward laugh at the realization of what he was suggesting, "Huh? Oh it's not for us, it's for Kimberly and Ronald.", Anne replied, "They'd be here but they're out with James right now in Denver. We thought we'd get the Church reserved to get that out of the way before we all start on the process."

"Ah Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable?", the Minister asked remembering Ron's name from the Memorial Service, "When did they decide on becoming one?"

"Well Reverend, Kimberly and Ronald decided that before the end of summer and they got engaged then. But for now we'd like to keep the reservation of the Church, as well as the wedding plans quiet as long as we can so as to not start a media circus at the Church or in Middleton as long as we possibly can.", Barbara informed him.

"I understand your concerns and I shall keep silent about this situation. Now before I consent and schedule a date, will it be possible for me to schedule a few Pre-Marital sessions with them? I always do this to make sure they are committed to each other.", Bradstreet told the two Mothers.

"Reverend if you think it's necessary I'm sure they'll agree to your request, but they _have_ been best friends for over thirteen years and have been partners in crime fighting and helping people for four.", Anne added.

"After all the years your family's been a member of the Congregation and especially after that Memorial Service held earlier this year, I am quite aware of and understand their relationship, but I still wish to talk with them.", the Reverend said with a friendly smile.

Anne smiled, "Alright, that's no problem, we'll set up the first appointment for them for next week, after that, they'll set up their own appointments with you. How is that?"

"That will work out very well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll check the schedule and get back to you with a list of dates."

"Thank you Reverend, we'll be waiting for your call. Now we'll just let ourselves out, we have another appointment to go to.."

XX

_Hotel Teatro. Denver, Colorado:_

"Tara honey, you sure know how to pick them.", Josh sighed holding the door for the three other teens as they entered one of their suites.

"Oh this is just like the pictures.", Tara gushed. "Oh Kim, we're going to have a great time. Now follow me to the official girls' room, guys you have the other one.", Tara told them.

Before the door closed Ron looked out to see James Possible opening the door to his room. "Hey guys I'll be right back I thought I saw something.", Ron stated.

"What is it Ronnie?", Kim asked worried that some villain might be getting ready to wreck their little getaway.

"Uh nothing just saw something out in the hallway; uh I'll be right back."

"OK but don't take too long, we have to go to the spa.", Kim touched his arm gently.

"Sure thing honey, I'll be right back.", Ron replied as he exited the suite.

A moment later he knocked on James' door and as it opened he said, "Mr. Possible, Sir, I apologize for all this. I didn't know what Kim and her Mom had planned and it must be embarrassing to you.", Ron averted his eyes feeling that he dishonored his Father-in-Law.

"Ronald, please come in."

After the teen entered James began, "Son it is I who should apologize to you. I took the family prank and carried it too far. I...I'm sorry…you didn't deserve that. You have kept your promise so far and kept my little Kimmie-cub safe. And after your _exposition_ shortly after all the drama ended, I really can appreciate where you were coming from up to then."

Then gesturing to a chair while he sat on the edge of his bed, "I can tell how much you love her. And words really can't tell you how much I appreciate this. You are a good husband and I think when your time comes you will be a wonderful father."

Rising from his seat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to unpack my bag and be ready to take the girls to their appointment at the spa, and then lunch. I suppose that you all will want to take a nap before you go out later."

"Yes Sir Mr. P I think that is what KP and Tara had in mind, I'm glad you have it memorized. With all their plans I'm not sure I could have kept up with them.

James chuckled, "Anne made sure that I had all the information on my PDA, the one with the GPS function _and_ the clock. We'll be on time. Now go and get ready before my daughter comes looking for you and puts your ninja skills to the test."

Ron reached out with his right hand. James took it and held it for a few moments before releasing it, "Sir I hope that some day I am as good of a father as you are."

"Just call me Dad or Dad P, Ronald, you've been my son in everything but blood for many years and I love you as much as I do the twins.", he told the blond haired young man, a sheen in his eyes.

XX

_Later at the spa:_

Kim lifted her towel wrapped head and peeled back a cucumber slice from her eye to see she was alone with a totally relaxed blonde cheerleader only a few feet away in her own mud bath, "You know Tara this was a great idea, I'm glad you came up with it."

"Thank you Kim, but when I first came up with the idea it was more about getting even with Ron than anything for having Josh date you when you returned, fully knowing that Josh and I were an item. I was really upset with him back then.", Tara narrowed her eyes at that memory.

Then giggling, "I hope when this is over, the bill isn't too high for you guys."

"We're fine in that regard T. Now, how are you guys doing?", the red head asked her friend.

"Josh is _very_ romantic Kim and sweet too. When we get dressed I have to show you something." Tara told Kim conspiratorially.

"Oh?", Kim asked now very curious.

"Yeah and as a result, I guess we might be in it for the long haul.", Tara sighed.

"Did he give you something?", asked Kim, now curious as to why she had seen Bonnie jumping around so animatedly last week, not to mention her talking excitedly since then on phone calls to Senor Senior, Junior.

"Yeah he did, it's a nice second step Kim and very appropriate considering the timing and all.", she sighed again.

Tara then peeled off one of her cucumbers to wink at the red head, "Now if you don't mind why don't you tell me why you guys have been getting into study hall late sometimes. I heard you've had to go to Barkin's office each time. Does he _still_ have it in for Ron?"

Snorting, "Barkin _knows_; that rat. Wade sent him the feed from Japan and he watched it all live. He gives us a little time to ourselves a couple times a day. I didn't know he was so sweet.", Kim giggled.

"Mr. Steven Barkin…Sweet?", Tara snorted.

"He's a cool guy Tara; he just can't be that way with students…I guess. Anyway don't let anyone know till we get our diplomas.", Kim warned, "I don't want him to stop letting me and Ronnie have our alone time, ok?"

"I won't I promise.", she raised her hand as if taking an oath, "Now why do you wear those rings on your right hands?"

"So no one gets the idea of what we're trying to keep a secret. If anyone asks we just tell them that we're best friends who are dating and we got a good deal on the rings. But, that's gonna change real fast.", Kim hinted as she began to get out of the mud, and of eventually coming out of the shadows.

"What are you talking about Kim.", Tara wanted to know hoping her guy was having better luck pumping Ron for information than she was with Kim.

XX

_The game room at the spa:_

"OK Mister Artist just what are you so smug about?", Ron asked while waiting their turn for haircuts and shaves.

"OK but don't tell anyone, Tara wants to show before tell this time.", Josh warned conspiratorially, before getting a nod from Ron who seemed to know a little about how the female mind worked.

"Deal, but what are you talking about?", Ron asked.

"Over dinner take a look at Tara's right hand.", he hinted with a growing smile.

"What did you do? Get engaged?", Ron whispered.

"Uh no then it would be on her left hand not the right Stoppable don't you know anything?", Josh frowned.

"I know where they go, the 'rents took us shopping a while...Kim sorta wore a wig and we got two gold bands. So yeah, I know where they go.", Ron flustered to his new friend.

"But when we've got nothing planned or don't have to leave the house, I get to put hers on her left ring finger again. It's like I get to marry her almost every week. Man what a rush!.", Ron chuckled at the memory.

"I'll bet. Uh...Why do you wear your rings in high school on your right hands? I just don't get that.", Josh told him.

"It's kinda complicated. You know how you swore to keep the secret?" at Josh's nod then he continued, "Well Sensei thought that it would be a very good idea if we didn't let a lot of others know about our status just yet. So if we don't advertize then the secret **is** kept and KP **is** secure at the same time. But we **ARE** married and plans are well underway to have a public ceremony after we graduate.", Ron said lowly.

"I see. So when are you going to make the 'engagement' public and official?" Josh asked, also in a low voice.

Smugly, "Come around Kim's house New Years Eve just before the year changes and you'll find out. Oh and bring a camera, I think you'll like the pictures you'll take.", Ron smirked.

"Oh and why would we need to drop by the Possible's, and with a camera?", the artist asked with narrowing eyes.

"Just drop by at about Eleven Fifty Eight PM on December Thirty-First if ya wanna know.", Ron suggested.

"Do I need to rent a tux?", the artist asked.

"No, but get measured for one. I'll give you a call as to when. Just don't get any gross tattoos before we graduate.", Ron smiled, "So just think right after graduation."

"But why New Years Eve?", Josh again asked.

"It's KP's idea so that we get everyone used to the idea slowly. Trust her, I know I do.", Ron urged still smiling at how devious his wife was.

"I know I know, but all the girls on the cheer squad are acting like private detectives on a hot case since we came back from Japan, I heard they nearly bugged Monique and Tara to death.", Josh told him.

"Yeah.", Ron snorted, "Now little Miss Blabbermouth is bursting at the seams. Felix is having fun keeping her in check."

"I heard the girls, mainly Crystal and Jessica, had to be calmed down after we got back.", Josh noted wondering what his friend's take on it was.

"Uh yeah, lucky for me these twin guys, you know Tom and Tim Meecham moved into town and Crystal and Jessica are now out of the way and distracted.", Ron smiled.

"Convenient huh? Did you have anything to do with that?", Josh asked.

"Me? **Josh** how could I have anything to do with **that?** I heard their Dad works for GJ and their Mom works at the Space Center near Mr. P.", Ron replied with a snicker.

XX

_In the limo:_

James picked up his phone on its third ring.

"Are you guys on schedule?", Anne asked.

"Yeah they'll be out in a little while then I'm taking the girls to get their hair done and the boys for their haircuts. We'll probably be two hours till we get back to the rooms.", James replied.

"OK we're having a couple of tables held for us for lunch; we just had to give them an approximate time that you'd be there. So make sure you keep them moving.", Anne told him.

"A couple of tables? Why two?", he asked.

"Where were **you** going to sit Jimmy? You have to eat and I think the kids might want to be by themselves.", Anne's smirk could be heard over the phone.

"Oh I didn't think of that.", James replied.

"I know you didn't, now as Kimberly says get your 'head in the game' James, I'll see you later so have a good time.", Anne told him as she prepared to sever the connection..

"Uh Anne?", he asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Ronald is a good man, I mean he and Kimmie-cub make a good couple.", James told her as he shut the phone down.

"Good boy Jimmy.", Anne breathed as she looked over at the other two adults having a cup of coffee.

"You are going to give him a heart attack Anne.", Barbara laughed as she leaned into Dean. Sitting beside Anne, Hanna was sitting quietly in her car seat playing with some toy keys.

"It will be a nice surprise Barb and Kim will love to see Hanna too. That and Ron will be able to hug the two greatest loves of his life. Who knew all this was going to happen a year ago.", Anne's eyes misted as she watched the baby, hoping that the kids wouldn't take too long, but also knowing that she wanted them to be out of college first before starting on a family.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

_'Well it's a nice gift giving them the weekend off to chill and recover before the championship game next weekend in Boulder. Nothing like a few days to marinate, as Stoppable is wont to say.', _Steve Barkin smiled as he went over game tapes of Macon West's big upset victory over Big Fortune High, who, up until last night's game was the odds-on favorite to win the Colorado State Football Championship in their Class.

_'I wonder what those two love birds are doing right now?'_

XXX

_Drakken's Caribbean Lair:_

"Shego! I have it! I have it, a new way to defeat Kim Possible and the buffoon.", Drakken ranted.

"Dr. D what did I tell you about plans to hurt the Princess? Huh? Remember **she** gets hurt by us and then we get hurt by **him**. DO I need to remind you?", Shego warned.

"Instead, let's play nice for a change and try to find a way to make money legally this time. Anyway it's getting too close to Christmas.", Shego suggested, "Besides my knee still twinges some when a storm is coming, and if it wasn't for the plastic surgeon at GJ I would have had a nose just as crooked as your Grandmother's."

"Shego that's not a very nice thing to say.", the blue man replied, a little hurt by her comment about his Grand Mamma.

"How about I just put this one in the Lose Column and save the time and effort for you.", she laughed.

"What have I told you about hurtful words Shego?"

"What have I told you about broken bodies? Hell she took down that alien...well with my help. And Stoppable didn't even get involved _this_ time; I guess he didn't figure she was much of a threat.", she told him.

"I suppose you're right unless he was afraid again..."

"He might be afraid, which I doubt, but he is still the most dangerous man on the planet. The Princess might just want to use him when nothing else works.", the green skinned woman mused.

"Well with her new suit she can do what I can. Man is it getting harder all the time. I'm thinking about retiring or at least going straight.", Shego told him.

"Straight? What's wrong with you Shego?", Drakken asked.

"Maybe I'm getting smarter in my old age. You might want to consider it too, blue boy.", she replied.

"Maybe we can talk to Du this spring and offer not to try anymore of that dangerous stuff, but if the Buffoon gets anymore ticked off at us I just might have to hurt him to show him who's boss.", Drakken began to laugh.

"_You_ hurt _him_?", Shego guffawed, "That'll be the day."

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The white haired old man in his flowing red robes sat calmly reading the scrolls again. _'Yes Kim-san you have done well preparing him for his final exam.', _Sensei smiled sadly,_ 'It is my hope that the two of you will survive.'_

_(Are you still worried about them old man?), _a voice behind him asked.

_(Wouldn't you be Nooni? They are both so young and have so much potential. I would rather prefer to see them settle down and raise little ninjas.), _he smiled sadly.

_(I tell you that nothing will keep him from her.), _she scolded,_ (He is strong.)_

_(Have you seen it in the scrolls? I just hope that he is strong enough.), _he inquired sharply.

_(I have my own ways. But I have my money on Kim-san being with child within four years.), _she smiled.

_(I will not bet you on this, it may disturb the Wa.),_ Sensei told her.

XXX

_A barbershop in Denver:_

"Man don't get it too short, it will make me look like a clown instead of an artist.", Josh moaned as the older man snipped at his hair with the scissors, "How can you put up with it Stoppable?"

"Huh? Oh I was just vegging out Josh. A barber is the least of my worries now.", the blond teen replied.

"After the last few months, what kind of worries do you have?", the artist asked incredulously.

"Oh I was reading how Macon West was gonna bury a certain Mad Dog at the University of Colorado Stadium next weekend. I wonder if I should have KP pack a black dress instead of her cheerleader uniform.", he smiled.

"Uh oh, I can see a red head using sixteen forms of Kung Fu on a football team. _That_ won't be pretty.", Josh laughed, "But seriously aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what?", Ron asked.

"Worried about those guys, their defensive linemen are all the size of gorillas.", Josh clarified.

"Hey I've had my butt handed to me by major villains I'm not afraid of getting stomped by the Mongols' line.", Ron chuckled lightly, "Hey, hey watch the Ron-man's ears." He half turned to the barber putting his hand protectively over his pride and joys as the barber stepped back with his straight razor.

"You're not?", Josh asked, "Why?"

"Two reasons Joshie one; Kimbo is gonna give me a backrub after the game when we get home...a nice lonnnnggggg backrub and two; I have Mrs. Dr. P in my corner, so I have the first aid covered. So why should I be worried?", Ron asked while looking over at his Father-in-Law who had just glanced his way.

XX

_Later at the hotel restaurant:_

"There they are.", Dean waved to the party as they arrived.

"Hi honey.", Anne told them as the kids made their way back to their own table.

"Mom, Mr. and Mrs. S what are you guys doing here?", Kim asked as she noticed Ron taking Hanna out of her seat to give her some face time.

"We thought we'd release your Father from Purgatory.", Anne told her, "I think James Possible has suffered enough for today."

"Are you guys going to take him home and leave us without a ride?", Tara asked.

"Nope, but I think that the limo can do double duty tonight don't you think? When James takes you out to the show we can spend time with the Stoppables and Hanna.", Anne suggested, "Then when you go dancing we'll have him bring you back here to one of the clubs. This is a very good hotel."

"Uh Mrs. Possible where's Mom and Dad staying?", Ron asked hoping that they weren't going to have their plans ruined, but hoping that they would get some time with Hanna too.

"When your Father booked the rooms he also booked one for your family.", Anne informed him. So everyone's going to be on this floor.

"Including the little intruder?", Ron asked now smiling.

"Yes including your _sister_ Ronald.", Barb told him.

Dean butted in, "Kids why don't you go have lunch. We'll meet up with you later. Uh Ronald, do you want to take a nap with Hanna later today?"

"Yes he does Mr. S, well we both do.", Kim replied having grown very accustomed to the child in the few months she had known Hanna. That and Kim had become awfully close to the Super Ninja Baby after the event Ron, her, their family and friends took part in after that awful memory loss debacle.

Ron handed his sister back, "We'll see ya later. Thanks for the rides Mr. P."

When they arrived at their table Ron and Josh both held the chairs for their ladies who both blushed as they sat down. Both young men took the menus and handed them to the girls.

"They are both acting like gentlemen today aren't they Tara.", Kim snorted.

"Nice haircuts too.", Tara added appreciating the new looks, "It looks like we both have good taste Kim.", drawing a giggle from the red head.

After the waitress left with their drink order Kim studied her menu hoping to find something both filling and not too fattening. Ron seeing her predicament suggested, "KP how about soup and a sandwich maybe with fries or some other side? Our reservations are for six tonight and it is one now."

"We'll take a nap upstairs in our rooms for about two hours and then we can get dressed and come down and have dinner.", he added, "What do you guys think?" He looked between Josh and Tara seeking their opinions as well as Kim's.

"That sounds good Ninja Man.", Tara responded not seeing her steady ready to jump in.

"That's _Ninja_ _Boy.", _Kim reminded her friend.

With a smirk Tara opened her camera and sorted through some pictures before finding the one she wanted and showed it to the red head, then asked, "Here's my evidence, want me to flag down our waitress for her opinion?"

Wide eyed, Kim just put her head down in her hands, her face a flaming red.

Ron sat back with a questioning look on his face and before anybody knew it, he grabbed the phone, "What are you two talking about?...Oh **my** Lord.", when he recognized what he was looking at.

Josh for his part looked at the image on the phone's screen and offered his expert advice, "Hmmmm...Oh yeah haven't seen that one in a while. Ya know if you had a smile on your face you would have been more photogenic. Next time you might want to remember that. As it is I think it's fair to say that every girl at Middleton High has seen this one."

"I wish that every girl at Middleton had deleted that picture. Inushi Tamaru is no plaything for anyone except me.", Kim told them as Tara reached for the device and shut it off.

The rest of lunch went quietly for the teens. By the end of the hour they were thinking about dessert, but decided it would ruin dinner so they held off. They charged the meal to their room and went to swipe the youngest Stoppable as well has her diaper bag. Hanna held out her arms and Kim couldn't say no to the little Asian girl.

The group of four teens and one munchkin were making their way to the elevator when a lady and gentleman stopped them. "Excuse me aren't you Kim Possible?", she asked.

"Me? Oh I'm very sorry Ma'am you must have me mistaken with someone else, my name is Kimko Tamaru this is my Husband Inushi and his sister Hanna. These are our friends Tara and Joshua.", Kim replied with a fake English accent.

"Oh I am sorry Miss.", the woman replied.

Ron added in Japanese, _(What is the matter my lovely wife?)_

"What did he say?", the older woman asked.

"Oh he said hello it is nice to meet you. He doesn't speak English very well. I humbly apologize.", Kim informed her.

"Oh I am sorry to have disturbed you.", the lady responded.

"It is quite alright, and I hope you meet this Kim Possible. Have a pleasant day.", Kim smiled as the lady turned away.

As they boarded the elevator Josh let out a sigh, "Wow does it happen all the time like that?"

"Yeah I hated to deceive her, but if the word got out that 'Kim Possible' was here people would find us and make our lives and weekend off miserable. We wouldn't get a moment's peace and quiet and that's why we came here to do that and have some fun with our guys. They have to get their own lives.", Kim told them softly as Hanna tried to play with her hair.

"Come here boobah.", Ron told the baby as he took her from Kim, "Momma doesn't want you to mess with her hair she just had it done."

"Roooonnnn.", Kim moaned, "I don't have a baby yet."

"But someday you will and I think that you glow when you carry Hanna, you just look so happy.", he told her as Josh pushed the number for their floor.

"I have to agree Kim just then you looked so happy and natural.", Tara told her with a smile, "Something so simple looked so like you. Maybe Josh could do a portrait of you guys. I think it would be sweet."

"Yeah Tara I can do that. Ron's sorta told me a lot and Kim is still a friend of mine.", he looked at them at a little different angle and closed one eye as the elevator came to a stop.

As the doors open he gasped, "I know what to do."

X

"Alright Josh, I was joking.", Tara told them as they entered their suite.

"And I wasn't, I have to make some notes. Then we can rest.", the artist informed them.

"Hanna would work, but I would rather wait until I'm better...Uh Ron, Kim when you have your first. I want to paint the portrait. I have to work this out in my mind. I don't want to sell it, but I want to put it in your house as a wedding present you know.", he informed them, "Yeah give me a couple of minutes. I wanna take a nap with Tara too."

Josh had Kim and Ron sit in several poses and made notes.

Tara watched on as he hummed to himself, _'He sure is happy now. That's the biggest smile I've ever seen on him.'_

A half hour and a diaper change later the teens laid down and took their naps. Of course Kim, Ron and Hanna took theirs together. After a couple of tries Ron was able to keep Hanna's hands off the recently styled auburn mane of Kim.

Two hours later there was a rapping on the suite door. Kim got up to see who it was. "Oh hi Mom S and Dad S, please come in. We're just waking up.", Kim told them as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well honey you gave us a nice break from Hanna.", Barbara told her.

"Now you have about an hour and a half till your reservation at Kevin Taylor's so you should start moving. Then while you are at Dinner, we'll do the same with James and Anne, but he'll be back to pick you up to take you to your show. When it ends he'll bring you back here for some dancing.", Barb reminded them.

"Wow Mrs. Stoppable it looks like a busy night.", Tara said before she yawned.

"Well you're the one who made the plans Tara. Anyway you kids need to get ready. Let me take Hanna off your hands so you can get to that.", Barb told them.

Fifteen minutes before they were to be seated in the famous eatery they were ready. Ron exited his suite to knock on his in-law's door. When the door opened. "Mrs. P we're ah going to dinner now. Please have a good evening and thanks for all of this.", Ron told her.

"You are good man Ronald, if you don't see James when you get out of Kevin Taylor's give us a call. We're in the hotel anyway.", she replied, "Remember we're having dinner with your Mom and Dad."

"Yes Ma'am and thanks for trusting KP to me."

He turned and went back in to gather his Bride and the two other teens.

Ron was stunned when he saw Kim in her dress, "Oh man. I'm in love again."

"You like Ronnie?", she asked as she modeled it for him.

"Oh yeah…oh yeah.", he stammered before he shook his head to get back on track., "Wow, dark green and you have your necklace on. You're wearing it for me."

Josh appeared in a modern Tux with a medium blue Cumberland and bowtie. Ron's Tux matched Kim's dress and now he knew why Kim had insisted on having Monique make sure that everything was done at their Club Banana. Tara came out next in a calf length strapless medium blue dress and handbag with a silver crucifix on a silver chain.

"I guess we'd better go guys.", Ron told them as he opened the door and held it for them. Absently he rubbed the blue bracelet on his left wrist and smiled as he closed the door.

Josh and Tara led the way to the elevator. Lagging behind a bit, Kim took Ron's hand and motioned for him to remove the gold band from her right ring finger and place it on her left to show everyone what they were to each other while she tenderly did the same with his. Once this was done she gently, but soundly kissed him.

Then linking arms, they walked to the elevator their friends held open for them. Upon entering, the doors closed and shortly thereafter the floor number light went out.

XXXX

Here ends 'Out There, In Here'.

Before getting to the fun after-stuff, here's the usual necessary disclaimer: The characters of Kim Possible portrayed in this tale are the property of the Disney Corporation and their inclusion in this work of Fanfiction are done with no monetary gains made on our part for creating it, or anybody's for reading it.

Any other individuals named within are the property of BearSent176 or are the property of their creators or their actual selves. For sure.

A/N. This is Sentinel 103 here. At this point the story ends. I want to thank CajunBear73 for co-writing this with me. I/we came up with this idea back in the early spring of 2010. I have read some of CB's other work and he has betaed for me for quite a while and I was wondering if I could get him back to writing again. I guess the idea was mine, but not exclusively. I had one of these 'what would happen if' plot bunnies. That what-if was 'What would happen if Ron was late bringing the flower back from the Amazon?' CB did lots of changing and rearranging. In short he made it a ton better than it was originally. I had no idea that it would go this long and I'm lucky it's as short as it is considering how much of a wandering path I'm used to taking in my stories.

As you noticed I used Josh Mankey in a much more positive light. If Tara didn't have the idea of the double date he would have played less and Felix would have played more. I owed Josh for what I did to him in 'Revenge and Reversal' and the rest of the 'Once Again' ARC so I paid part of the debt back. Anyway thanks for sticking around I know it didn't read like my others and I hope you are all grateful for having CB make the changes.

See Ya down the road.-ST-103

CajunBear73 here. Yeah what he said, but I had a blast helping get this thing out. Some chapters were easy to work with; others just wouldn't let me quit typing. Just ask Larry about Chapters 29 and 33, he'll tell ya all about it.

We hope those of you who've read, or will read this tale will enjoy it for what we created it for: your entertainment to read, ours to create and write.

So until next time, keep an eye out for a couple of one shot tales that will help tie up the end of this ARC, and help with a few loose ends too.

Later!

CajunBear73

PS: Whew!


End file.
